Story Poudlard
by Clara et Bibi
Summary: 7ème année, guerre terminée, l’heure n’est plus qu’aux amours réprimés entre un Serpentard et une Griffondor. Un duo explosif mais pourtant devenu si banal… Et si pour une fois, notre œil de lecteur se tournait également vers leur entourage ?
1. Je suis maudite

Je suis maudite ! 

Les rues de Londres grouillaient d'individus, tous biens emmitouflés dans leurs épais manteaux de fourrure. En effet, malgré le fait que l'on soit en plein mois de juillet, la capitale anglaise était recouverte d'une brume humide rappelant les années noires que venait de traverser le pays. Pourtant même avec cette fine pluie gelée, tous le monde comptait bien profiter de cette période de vacances et surtout de calme qui était survenue depuis quelques temps. Enfin vraiment tout le monde ?

A quelques kilomètres de là, dans un grand manoir ancien mais resplendissant, un jeune homme blond de dix sept ans, installé dans un grand lit aux draps de soie verte, semblait lutter pour ne pas se réveiller. Non, non et non, il ne se lèverait pas ! Hors de question ! Ces vacances, il n'en profiterait pas, il se terrerait dans cette chambre jusqu'au mois de Septembre. Pour souligner son mécontentement, il avait prit la décision de ne plus se lever, se condamnant ainsi à rater sa séance quotidienne de sport matinal. Bien sûr c'était sans compter sur son cher « papa » qui en avait quant à lui décidé tout autrement. Et qui pouvait lutter face au grand Lucius Malefoy ?

La grande porte en chêne de la chambre claqua soudain violemment renversant le porte manteau se trouvant derrière qui manqua de peu de s'écrouler sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce grand homme aux longs cheveux blonds n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy, anciennement fidèle du maître des ténèbres et représentant de la grande lignée de sang pur des sorciers.

Lucius : Drago lève toi !

Drago : (remontant la couette jusqu'au-dessus de son nez) Non !

Lucius : Je ne le répéterai pas plusieurs fois.

Drago : Encore une fois, _non _!

Lucius : Notre porteauloin part dans une heure et crois moi-même si il faut que tu partes avec ton lit, tu partiras tout de même.

Drago : Je ne viens pas en vacance avec vous !

Lucius : Oh que si tu viens ! Tant que tu es sous mon toit c'est moi qui prends les décisions, donc maintenant tu le lève tout de suite, tu sautes dans un pantalon et tu prépares ta valise !

Drago : Je ne viens pas avec vous si _elles_, elles sont là !

Lucius : _Elles_ se sont tes sœurs ! Et bien sûr qu'elles viennent avec nous.

Drago : (se relevant brusquement) Ah parce que tu crois qu'après ce qu'elles ont fait, elles méritent de partir en vacances à Miami. Vachement sévère comme punition, bravo papa ! Crois moi tu te ramolli avec l'âge !

Lucius : Drago ! Je ne te permettrai pas de me manquer de respect. Et au passage je te rappel que tu n'as pas toujours été blanc comme neige et que toi aussi tu ne respectes pas le règlement de ton école.

Drago : Oui, mais moi je ne me suis jamais fait viré !

Lucius : Et tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que cela n'arrive jamais. Maintenant sort de ce lit et prépare toi. Tu pars avec nous dans une heure que ta valise soit prête ou non.

La porte reclaqua derrière la chevelure claire du père Malefoy, quant au fils il se relaissa tomber lourdement sur son oreiller espérant s'étouffer dans le moelleux coussin et ainsi échapper à ces horribles vacances. Comment faisaient donc ces deux petites pestes pour toujours se sortir sans dommage de ces situations. Certes étant l'héritier mâle de la fratrie, son paternel lui en avait toujours plus demandé, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être aussi laxiste avec les deux autres. Pourquoi n'était il pas fils unique ? Car en effet, Drago Malefoy n'était pas le seul héritier de cette famille, la nuit de sa naissance sa mère avait également mise au monde deux autres petites têtes blondes. Et oui, des triplets ! A son plus grand malheur, ils étaient trois !!!!

L'entente avait toujours été tendue entre les deux filles et Drago si bien que Lucius avait décidé d'envoyer les deux demoiselles à Beauxbaton plutôt qu'à Poudlard. Drago avait ainsi pu cacher l'existence de ces deux pestes et se faire passer pour fils unique (son rêve !). Mais la vérité l'avait rattrapé bien trop vite, ces deux semeuses de troubles s'étaient faites virer de leur école et tout comme lui en Septembre, elles feraient leur rentrée en 7ème année à Poudlard, célèbre école de magie. Son secret allait alors apparaître aux yeux de tous.

***

Un peu plus loin, du côté moldus (êtres pas magique), une autre jeune sorcière s'apprêtait à partir en vacances. Hermione Granger assise négligemment sur une chaise de cuisine, un bol de céréale devant elle et un épais bouquin dans les mains s'emblait aussi ravi que son pire ennemis de partir en vacances en famille.

La jeune femme avait prévu de passer ses vacances au Terrier, habitation de la famille Weasley avec ses deux meilleurs amis, Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. Elle les avait connu, il y avait maintenant 7 ans lors de son entrée à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie. Elle repensait souvent à ce moment magique où ces parents avaient reçu une lettre leur expliquant que leur fille possédait des dons magiques et qu'elle était conviée à passer sa scolarité dans une école de magie. Ses parents n'étant pas sorcier avaient eu du mal à digérer l'information mais ils avaient finalement accepté et Hermione avait intégré Poudlard, où elle en était devenue la meilleure élève. Aujourd'hui cette école c'était son monde et ces amis de là-bas été primordiaux pour elle.

Bien sûr quand elle avait émie l'idée de passer ses vacances avec ses amis, sa mère était rentrée dans une colère noire, lui reprochant de laisser tomber sa famille. Hermione avait donc du renoncer à ses projets non sans faire la tête au passage afin d'accompagner ses parents à Miami.

Hélène Granger : Tu ne déjeune pas ma chérie ?

Hermione : Non, je n'ai pas faim.

George Granger : Laisse-là Hélène, tu vois bien qu'elle est mal luné ce matin.

Hélène : C'est encore à cause des tes amis c'est ça ! Tu aurais préféré passer tes vacances dans cette famille dans une campagne bouseuse plutôt qu'avec tes parents dans une destination de rêve. Tu rejette complètement ta famille.

Hermione : (s'énervant) Ce n'est pas ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! Dans le monde magique, nous venons de passer une période très difficile. Il faut se reconstruire après une guerre d'une telle ampleur aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Je devrais être avec mes amis pour les aider.

Hélène : Et tes parents alors ?

Hermione : Vous allez bien vous !

Hélène : George, tu entends ce qu'elle me dit ? Il faudrait que nous allions mal pour que notre fille veuille passer ses vacances avec nous.

Hermione : Ce n'est pas ça, c'est que …

George: _Stop!_ On se calme. De toute façon les choses sont clairs, Hermione vient en vacances avec nous à point c'est tout. Les vacances en famille ça commence en famille et ça finit en famille.

***

Justement, au Terrier, les conversations tournaient autour d'Hermione. Dans une chambre extrêmement petite mais non pas moins coquette, deux garçons assis par terre semblaient perdus sous une montagne de lettre.

Harry : Trente deux, trente trois, trente quatre….

Ron : (hurlant et levant un tas de lettre victorieusement) _Trente et une !!!! _

Harry : (troublé) Trente et une … euh … non … mince j'en été où ?

Ron : (tout sourire) Depuis le début des vacances, Hermione m'a écrit exactement trente et une lettres !!! Pas mal, hein ?

Harry : (essayant de se reconcentrer) Ouais, ouais …

Ron : Et toi alors ?

Harry : (renonçant) Euh à peu près trente cinq…

Ron : Comment ça à peu près trente cinq ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Pourquoi elle t'en aurait écrit plus à toi qu'à moi ? Hein pourquoi ?

Harry : Parce qu'elle avait plus de choses à me dire ?

Le regard transperçant du rouquin glaça sur place le jeune Potter qui lui n'avait rien demandé. Il n'avait même pas comprit pourquoi son meilleur ami l'avait suppliait de compter le nombre de lettres que leur avait envoyé la jeune fille.

Ron : Il y a forcément une erreur ! J'en ai peut-être perdu ?

Harry : Mais qu'est ce que ça t'apporte d'en avoir plus ou moins de toute façon ? … Non ! Attend ! Ne me dis pas que tu en pince pour Hermione ?

Ron : Non, bien sûr que non.

Harry: Ron Weasley craque pour Hermione Granger. J'hallucine ! C'est à marquer dans les annales.

Ron : Oh arrête, c'est bon. Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu n'y as jamais pensé ?

Harry : Bien sûr que je n'y ai jamais pensé. T'es complètement malade Hermione c'est ma petite sœur.

Ron : Mouais, elle t'écrit vachement souvent pour une petite sœur ?!

***

Dans la suite qui lui servait de chambre, Drago Malefoy jetait frénétiquement un à un les habits dans sa valise. Pantalons, chemises, boxers, tous se mélangés dans son sac si bien que ses beaux habits griffés par da grands couturiers et soigneusement repassé par les elfes de maison, ne ressemblaient plus qu'à un tas de chiffon sans valeur.

Soudain sa main saisit dans le fond de son armoire un tissu noir qui lui glaça le sang. Il venait d'attraper sa cape de mangemort. Il avait totalement oublié qu'il l'avait laissé là, après la chute du maître, il l'avait jeté sans vraiment y penser dans le fond de son placard, chose qui après réflexion était ridicule puisque les aurore qui avait fouillé leur maison auraient très bien pu la trouver et ainsi confirmer toutes les accusations qui portée sur sa famille. Heureusement sa négligence n'avait pas été repérée, une chance pour lui que les aurores puissent être aussi incompétents de temps en temps.

Son regard bleu acier se posa encore une fois sur la cape. Fallait-il la détruire ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? S'en débarrasser c'était comme tourner une page de sa vie, une page qui depuis son plus jeune âge avait été plus que présente. Certes les choses n'avaient pas toujours été simple, l'année précédente, il avait eu pour mission de tuer Dumbledore. Cette mission l'avait détruit jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même, des mois de préparations, de recherches et de travails pour finalement échouer alors que le vieux directeur était là devant lui, si faible. Pourtant il en avait tué des gens en temps que mangemort, mais ce soir là, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, il avait été incapable d'accomplir cette mission, il savait trop bien que ce geste changerait tous dans cette guerre. Il avait eu raison. Severus Rogue, son parrain et professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avait tué le vieux fou et cela avait mis Potter dans une telle rage que la dernière bataille s'était déclenchée. Et au mois de juillet, le balafré à peine majeur avait remporté le combat final face à Voldemort. S'en été suivit des démarches administratives pour éviter la prison à la famille Malefoy. Lucius, à peine sorti d'Azkaban délivré par Voldemort pour la guerre, avait du user de bien des stratégies pour innocenter sa famille qui été coupable et le procès avait été gagné.

Après cela, étant l'héritier choisi par Voldemort, Drago aurait normalement dû réunir les mangemort qui comme lui avaient réussi à s'en sortir afin de recommencer la guerre. Mais suite à de nombreuses conversations avec son père, les deux hommes avaient pris la décision de ne plus se relancer dans une bataille sans doute perdu d'avance. Il était important de redorer la toison des Malefoy.

Cette cape était tous ce qui lui restait de sa vie de mangemort, ça et sa marque des ténèbres sur son bras gauche. La jeter c'était mettre à exécution sa décision de ne plus jamais recommencer le combat. Etait-il prêt ?

Lucius : Drago ! Dépêche-toi !!!

La voix de son paternel le ramena soudain à la réalité. A oui, les vacances, ses sœurs, son père … Dans un geste machinal, il enfonça la cape noire dans le fond de sa valise, la referma à moitié, la saisit plus descendit au pas de course les grands escaliers du manoir Malefoy.

En bas se trouvait déjà ses parents ainsi qu'un peu plus loin ses deux sœurs. L'horreur ! Les deux jeunes femmes identiques lui jetaient même un regard meurtrier. C'est beau l'amour fraternel ! (les auteurs en savent quelque chose, elles ont chacune un adorable petit frère ! Tu parles de vrais petits monstres surtout !!!). En effet, Jessy et Jenny Malefoy se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eaux, lorsqu'on les connaissait mieux, on arrivait tout de même à trouver quelques petites différences. Jessy était un tout petit peu plus grande et ses cheveux légèrement plus clairs sinon elles étaient toutes les deux blondes aux yeux bleus. On les différencié aussi à leur posture, Jenny plus réservée se tenait moins droite que Jessy dont la posture confirmé sa détermination. Mais bon même avec leurs différence et bien que Drago les connaisse sur le bout des doigts et puisse les reconnaitre sans difficultés, elles restaient deux gâcheuses de vie.

Lucius : Tu as daigné nous faire honneur de ta présence fils ?

Pour toute réponse, Lucius eut un grognement de sa progéniture, ce qui l'amusa au plus au point.

Narcissa Malefoy : Bon les filles vous êtes prêtes aussi ? Lesquelles parmi ces quinze valises sont celles que vous prenez ?

Jessy : Et bien… toutes !

Lucius : Vous ne comptez quand même pas prendre tous ça ?

Jenny : Mais papa, tout est important ! Les chaussures, le maquillage, les maillots de bain, les fringues, les sacs à mains, les manteaux …

Drago : Parce que tu crois que des manteaux vont te servir à Miami ?

Jessy (faisant une grimace à son frère) : On n'est jamais trop prévoyante !

Lucius : Bon je pense que les valises des manteaux peuvent rester à la maison, prenez les autres.

Narcissa : Mais Lucius il en reste quinze !

Lucius : (commençant légèrement à s'énerver) Que veux-tu que j'y fasse ?! Entre l'autre qui ne veut même pas faire de valise et elles qui en font quinze, je ne sais plus quoi faire ! La seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est comme j'ai été bête de ne pas mieux apprendre ce sort de contraception il y a 18 ans.

***

Hermione était confortablement installée dans un des fauteuils de l'avion direction Miami. Un livre de magie dans les mains, elle essayait tant bien que mal de cacher les pages à son voisin de siège, un petit voyeur d'une vingtaine d'année. Soudain au comble de l'énervement, elle referma violemment son livre pour faire face à ce chieur de première.

Hermione : Un problème ?

Garçon : Oh… euh…non. C'est juste que j'aime les femmes intelligentes qui se plonge dans un bouquin avec tant de passion.

Hermione : Ah oui ? Et bien moi je n'aime pas les voyeurs !

A la remarque de la jeune femme, le « voyeur » en question esquissa un léger sourire.

Garçon : Du caractère en plus. De mieux en mieux ! Je m'appelle Mike.

Hermione : Je m'appelle « va voir ailleurs » !

Mike : Enchanté « va voir ailleurs ».

Hermione lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspéré. Mais finalement se résolut à ce montrer un peu plus agréable, après tout ils allaient passer les prochaines heures ensemble qu'elle le veuille ou non.

***

Dans le jardin des Weasley, Harry et Ron avec l'aide de George, Fred et Ginny (frères et sœur de Ron) essayaient d'attraper les gnomes qui détruisaient le coquet jardin de la famille.

Ron : Mince, il m'a mordu ! Sales petites bêtes ! C'est pas normal, normalement ce n'est pas à nous de faire ce genre de travail.

Ginny : Ah oui et que compte tu faire ? Protester contre maman ? Bonne chance !

Fred : De toute façon nous nous allons devoir vous laissez. Eh oui on a une entreprise sérieuse maintenant. Il faut qu'on s'occupe de notre boutique de farce et attrape George et moi.

Ron : Ouais, c'est une bonne excuse pour échapper aux corvées à la maison surtout.

Harry : Arrête de te plaindre Ron. Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais habité avec mon oncle et ma tante, les corvées ici c'est une partie de rigolade à côté.

Ron : Mais même c'est les vacances normalement on devrait être en train de s'amuser ou alors faire un job d'été.

George : Tu veux un job d'été Ronny ? Ok ! On t'engage pour les vacances.

Fred : Quoi ? Mais no…

Il fut stoppé par un clin d'œil complice que son jumeau lui annonçant qu'il avait un mauvais coup en tête.

Fred : Oh ! Je vois. Mais oui Ron viens donc travailler chez nous, cela t'évitera les corvées de la maison.

Ron : C'est vrai, je peux vraiment ? Harry, on le fait ?

Harry :(sentant le mauvais coup) Tu sais je sais pas si…

Ron : Mais si ça va être drôle ! Allez Ginny toi aussi fait le avec nous. Un premier travail dans une boutique de farce et attrape ça va être super.

Fred lança un sourire radieux à son frère. Oh que oui, ça allez être très drôle.

***

Quelques heures après avoir prit le porteauloin, les sœurs Malefoy étaient déjà à dorer sur la plage, tandis que Jenny se mettaient une tartine de crème pour protéger sa peau fragile, Jessy quand à elle était déjà à faire la crêpe complètement inconsciente des dangers d'un soleil si vif pour la peau d'une blonde.

Jenny : Jess, tu devrais peut-être mettre un peu de crème ?

Jessy : Mais non, ne tant fait pas je gère, si je mets ce truc après les vacances je vais être aussi blanche qu'à l'arrivée.

Jenny : Oui, mais au moins tu n'auras pas de coup de soleil.

Jessy : Pff ma peau ne prend pas les coups de soleil ! Regarde Drago, il bronze lui.

Jenny : Oui, mais Dray lui s'expose petit à petit. Il ne s'est pas directement mis sous un soleil qui tape autant.

Jessy : Ne t'en fait pas. Et puis de toute façon il me faut un beau bronzage pour draguer.

Jenny : Parce que maintenant tu drague les moldus, je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas dans une destination de vacances magique.

Jessy : Pour un petit amour de vacances qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier je m'en contenterai. Mais il me faut un amour de vacances ! Des vacances ne sont jamais réussies sans un amour de vacances !!!

Jenny : Mouais. Moi j'avais plutôt comme projets qu'on gâche les vacances de Drago comme d'habitude quoi !

Jessy : Chérie, chérie, chérie. Nous allons être dans la même école que lui. Nous avons toute l'année pour le faire chier ! Pourquoi ce priver d'un flirte ?

Jenny : Ce qui veut dire que cette année on ne s'occupe pas de notre frère ?

Jessy : (choquée) Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Bien sûr que nous allons lui gâcher son séjour. Ce ne serait pas non plus des vacances réussies si nous ne pouvions pas pourrir la vie de notre cher frangin.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres des deux sœurs. Et oui c'était vraiment des pestes ! En même temps c'était des Malefoy, elles avaient une image de marque à respecter. Etre des filles de grande famille de sang pur, les avait obligées tout comme leur frère à se montrer froide et digne de leur nom.

***

Hermione sortait d'une cabine de plage ne sachant ou mettre ses mains tellement il y avait de parties de son corps qu'elle aurait aimé recouvrir. Quelle idée franchement d'acheter un maillot avec si peu de tissu ! C'est vrai que ce jolies « deux pièces » était en véritable contraste avec le maillot de sport une pièce qu'elle arborait les années précédentes.

C'est donc très gêné que la lionne traversa la plage sous les regards des jeunes garçons pas indifférents aux charmes de la sorcière. Mais qu'avaient-ils donc à la regarder comme ça cette bande de pervers. Non mais franchement…

Soudain son corps rentra en collision avec celui d'un jeune apollon. Environ son âge, plutôt grand, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, les yeux bleu acier et surtout oh oui surtout un torse orné de belles tablettes de chocolat, ce jeune homme ressemblait à… non ! Il était…

Hermione : Malefoy ?!

Drago : Granger ???!

Hermione : Ce n'est pas possible ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fou là ?

Drago : En l'occurrence je passe des vacances comme beaucoup de personnes ici. Et dire que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, c'est navrant.

Hermione : Tu passes tes vacances dans un coin moldu ?

Drago : Oh c'est bon Granger ! N'enfonce pas le couteau dans la plaie. Bon écoute, cette plage n'est pas assez grande pour nous deux donc je propose que tu partes.

Hermione : Et pourquoi tu ne partirais pas toi ?

Drago : Crois-moi-j'en rêve. Très bien tu ne veux pas partir ? Reste ! Mais je te préviens si on se croise trop je te gâche tes vacances, Granger.

Un frisson parcourue tout le corps de la Griffondor, c'est fou comme cette menace pouvait avoir de l'effet dites par un ancien mangemort. Sans répliquer d'avantage, elle se dépêcha de s'éloigner avant que Malefoy ne l'arrête une fois de plus.

Drago : A propos Granger, jolie maillot de bain … et le reste non plus n'est pas trop mal.

Avalant difficilement sa salive la jeune lionne accéléra, il lui fallait quelque chose à boire et quelque chose de fort de préférence. Ses pieds la menèrent rapidement à une cafète de plage ou elle s'installa au bar avant de commander une double vodka orange.

Fille : Double vodka ? Des problèmes ?

La brune se retourna pour faire face à la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle, elle semblait avoir le même âge qu'elle et avait un double d'elle à côté en beaucoup plus rouge. L'alcool aurait-il de l'effet avant qu'elle ne l'ait bu ?

Hermione : Oui, des problèmes en effet.

Fille : Enchanté, je m'appelle Jenny et voici ma sœur Jessy. Tu sais qu'alcool et soleil ne font pas très bon mélange ? Tout comme soleil et peau de blonde n'est ce pas Jess ?

Jessy : Très drôle, je suis morte de rire.

Jenny : (se retournant vers Hermione) Alors des problèmes avec ton mec ?

Hermione : Oh si seulement ça pouvait que ça. Non, c'est juste que je devais passer de super vacances avec mes deux meilleurs amis mais mes parents ont décidé de m'emmener de force avec eux en vacances et pour couronner le tout je viens de croiser mon pire ennemi sur cette plage. Je ne pense plus qu'à une chose, allez me noyer au fond de la mer.

Jenny : Ouais, dur. J'avoue que tes vacances commencent plutôt mal.

Jessy : Et moi alors ? J'avais l'intention de draguer toutes les vacances et voilà que maintenant je ressemble à une écrevisse. En plus ça brule vachement !

Hermione : Tu devrais mettre de la biafine.

Jessy : De la quoi ?

Hermione : De la biafine, c'est très utile sur les brulures.

Jessy : Merci.

Jenny : Tu viens de recevoir la gratitude de ma sœur. Crois moi c'est rare pour des personnes de ton espèce.

Hermione : Des personnes de ma quoi ?

Jenny : Oh rien. Laisse tomber. Je peux connaître le nom de la sauveuse de ma sœur ?

Hermione : Oui, désolé. Hermione Granger.

Jessy : Granger ? Ca me dit quelque chose.

Drago : Oui, c'est la sang de bourbe qui traine avec Saint Potter à Poudlard.

Les trois filles se retournèrent surprise par l'arrivée du jeune homme qui lui décontracté se posait les coudes sur le bar attendant pour passer une commande.

Drago : Je t'avais pourtant dis Granger de ne pas rester dans mes pates.

Jenny : Attend tu es la Hermione Granger de Poudlard ? L'héroïne de guerre ?

Hermione : Euh oui.

Jessy : Mais alors tu es une sorcière ?! Euréka ! Nous ne sommes pas seulement entourées de moldus !!!

Hermione : Et vous vous êtes qui ?

Jenny: Jessy et Jenny Malefoy.

Hermione: Malefoy? Malefoy comme Malefoy … (air de dégout) lui ?

Jessy : Malheureusement, c'est notre triplet.

Hermione : (se tournant vers Drago) Des triplets ?

Drago : Tu répètes ça à Poudlard Granger, je te jure que je te tue.

Jessy : Oh mais elle n'aura pas besoin de le faire cher frère, je te rappel que nous aussi nous allons à Poudlard cette année.

Hermione : Comment ça se fait que vous n'y étiez pas avant ?

Jenny : On était à Beauxbaton mais on a été viré. Donc cette année nous rentrons à Poudlard où notre cher frère a bien fait en sorte que notre existence reste secrète. C'est cool on connaitra déjà quelqu'un.

Jessy : Attend ! Quand tu parlais que tu venais de croiser ton pire ennemi, tu parlais de Drago c'est ça ? Je crois qu'on va très bien s'entendre toutes les trois !

***

Harry se retourna encore une fois dans son lit trop bien bordé. Il était trois heure du matin et il n'avait pas encore réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Ron qui lui ronflé bruyamment dans son coin.

Malgré les sourires d'apparence Harry restait très fragilisé par cette guerre et surtout par l'épisode de la mort du directeur. Il revoyait Malefoy pointer sa baguette sur le vieil homme sans défense puis Rogue lui jeter le sort impardonnable. Cela il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne, même pas à Ron et Hermione, il était le seul à connaître les assassins de Dumbledore. Il s'était d'abord promis de les tuer puis il avait décidé de laisser faire la justice. Quel avait été son effroi lorsqu'il avait appris dans la gazette des sorciers que les Malefoy et Rogue avaient été innocentés. Mais que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? Tous raconter ? Qui le croirait ? Comment expliquer qu'il est caché cela si longtemps au ministère ? Comment avouer qu'il avait voulu tuer ces personnes lui-même sans risquer de lui aussi se retrouver à Azkaban ? Non, le mal était fait, il ne pouvait pas faire demi-tour. Il aurait été Dumbledore, il leurs aurait même accordé son pardon. Mais cela lui était impossible, il en était sûr …

***

Les jours passèrent et la complicité entre Jenny, Jessy et Hermione se faisait de plus en plus présente. Certes en apparence les sœurs Malefoy étaient très « Serpentarde » mais lorsque l'on creusé un peu, on voyait qu'elles étaient joviales, agréables et le comble de tout, elles étaient de confiance. Toutes les trois, elles pouvaient passer des heures sur la plage à parler de tout et de rien et à critiquer Drago. Poudlard n'avait à présent plus de secrets pour les deux sœurs tellement Hermione le leur avait décrit en long et en large. Le soir les jeunes femmes troquées leurs maillots de bain pour de belles petites robes légères et sexy afin de participer aux soirées. Miami ne semblait jamais dormir.

Avec l'influence de Jessy et Jenny, la lionne avait totalement remis à jour sa garde robe, une telle métamorphose avait même surpris ses parents et le gène occasionné par si peu de tissu avait vite était remplacé par le plaisir d'être admirée.

Drago quant à lui, préférait rester le plus loin possible des trois filles, avoir ses sœurs sur le dos c'était déjà pas terrible mais en plus avoir la pire sang de bourbe de Poudlard c'était le bouquet. Son activité principale se résumait à ramener le plus de filles possible dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Certes c'était des moldus et ça le répugné mais bon… il fallait faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main…

Un soir en rentrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, Hermione fut surprise de trouver là ses deux parents assis sur le lit le visage impassible. Ne devraient-ils pas être à leur cours de tennis à cette heure ci ? Et que faisait leur valise prête derrière eux ?

Hélène : Chérie, assis-toi. Ton père et moi devons te parler.

Hermione : Il y a un problème ? Pourquoi vous avez refait votre valise ? Il reste encore une semaine de vacances pourtant.

George : Oui, nous savons mais notre secrétaire du cabinet dentaire vient de téléphoner. Il y a eu un petit problème. Rassure toi ce n'est pas grave, un petit vol sans importance que l'assurance va nous rembourser mais nous devons rentrer…

Hermione : Quoi ? Déjà ?! Mais vous m'avez tiré presque de force ici et maintenant que j'y suis bien vous me dites que l'on rentre ? Ce n'est pas juste !!!

Hélène : Non, _nous_ rentrons. Pas toi, Hermione.

Hermione : Comment ça ?

Hélène : J'ai parlé avec la mère de tes amis, ceux qui sont comme toi. Elle a proposé que tu reste avec eux ici et à la fin des vacances, son mari et elle vous emmèneront à la gare pour retourner à votre école.

Hermione : Vous m'abandonnez pour votre cabinet dentaire ? Et votre « les vacances en famille, ça commence en famille et ça finit en famille » qu'est ce que vous en faites ?!

George : Nous sommes désolés ma chérie, mais on te verra aux prochaines vacances ?

Hermione : Ouais, bien sûr…

***

Sur le chemin de traverse, dans le magasin des frères Weasley, le travail de vacances commençait pour Ginny, Ron et Harry. Installés dans l'arrière boutique, entourés par des centaines de cartons, nos trois jeunes héros de guerre semblaient avoir perdu le sourire et l'enthousiasme du départ.

Ron attrapa une énième chaussure à dérapage qu'il jeta brutalement dans le carton se trouvant derrière lui.

Ron : Cinquante trois ! Franchement ils auraient pu nous prévenir qu'ils allaient nous faire faire tout l'inventaire du magasin.

Ginny : En même temps c'est Fred et George ! Il fallait voir le coup venir. Je commence sérieusement à regretter les tâches domestiques de la maison.

Harry : Pensez que c'est quand même mieux que les cours.

Ron : Ouais nous pourrions être avec Rogue qui se fait un malin plaisir de nous ridiculiser devant ces abrutis de Serpentards.

Au nom de Rogue, Harry serra le poing écrasant la petite boite qu'il tenait dans la main et manquant de peu de se prendre une gerbe de crapaud dans la figure.

Ron : Si seulement Hermione pouvait être là. La tâche me semblerait moins pénible.

Harry lança un regard amusé à son ex petite amie, suite à la remarque du roux. Décidément Ron amoureux d'Hermione s'était vraiment lamentablement ridicule.

Ginny : Descend de ton nuage Roméo. Hermione n'est pas une fille pour toi ! Elle est trop … intelligente !

Ron : Hermione et moi on se comprend, on a la même sensibilité. N'est ce pas Harry ?

Harry : Ben c'est quand même vrai que vous êtes différents on va dire.

Ginny : Différents ?! Opposés, tu veux plutôt dire.

Ron : Oui et bien les opposés s'attirent.

Ginny : Ouais, mais Hermione et toi c'est aussi bizarre que … Harry et Malefoy !

Harry encore dans l'inventaire des gerbes fut tellement surpris qu'il refit la même bêtise qu'il y a quelques instants sauf que cette fois ci il ne parvint pas à éviter le projectile.

Harry : (plein de vomi de crapaud) T'en a encore des exemples à la con comme ça ?

***

Drago était tranquillement installé sur son lit à lire un livre de défense contre les forces du mal quand la porte de sa chambre claqua laissant apparaitre les trois personnes qu'il désirait le moins voir actuellement : ses sœurs et Granger. Décidément les gens ne savaient vraiment pas toquer aux portes dans cette famille. Il s'apprêtait à _gentiment _foutre à la porte ces trois intrus lorsque Jessy lui balança une lettre à la gueule.

Jessy : C'est les lettres de Poudlard. On a pensé qu'on pourrait les ouvrir ensemble.

Drago : Je pouvais aussi bien l'ouvrir seul.

Mais le jeune blond n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que les trois jeunes femmes étaient déjà installées sur les draps. Génial ! En plus maintenant il allait devoir changer les draps, une sang de bourbe et deux insectes s'étaient posés dessus.

Sans plus attendre Jessy arracha son enveloppe pressé de découvrir son contenu. Elle déplia sa contenance soigneusement et commença sa lecture tandis que les autres n'étaient encore qu'à l'ouverture.

Jessy : On avait beaucoup moins de bouquins à Beauxbaton !

Drago : Ils faisaient en sorte de ne pas trop vous en demander, ils savaient que vous étiez plutôt limité.

Jessy ne calcula pas la remarque de son frère et commença à secoué son enveloppe comme pour en faire sortir quelque chose.

Hermione : Tu as perdu quelque chose ?

Jessy : Drago et toi vous avez tous les deux cette petite plaque doré et argent, je ne trouve pas la mienne.

Drago : Normal, c'est notre insigne de préfet en chef. Alors comme ça c'est toi la préfète en chef, Granger ? (sourire sadique) J'ai l'impression qu'on va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble cette année.

Hermione : Si on m'avait dit que je serais aussi déçu d'être préfet en chef.

Jenny : Et pourquoi Drago en a deux lui de plaque ?

Drago : Parce que je suis aussi le capitaine de quidditch de Serpentard.

La Griffondor pouffa d'un rire nerveux ce qui lui fit recevoir un regard meurtrier de la part que son pire ennemi.

Hermione : Griffondor n'a pas de soucis à se faire alors. On est sûr de remporter la coupe.

Jessy : Avec Jenny on faisait parti d'une équipe à Beauxbaton, on était poursuiveuses. Tu fais du quidditch toi aussi Hermione ?

Cette fois ci ce fût au Serpentard d'exploser de rire.

Drago : Ca se voit que tu n'as jamais vu Granger sur un balai !

Hermione : Pour une fois que tu es meilleur que moi dans quelque chose Malefoy. Tu devrais en profiter ça n'arrive pas souvent.

Drago : Oh non, crois moi Granger, il y a un autre domaine ou je suis le meilleur. (Clin d'œil)

Hermione : Pervers !

Drago : Que veux-tu ? Ma réputation me surpasse. Je suis le dieu du sexe de Poudlard.

Jessy : Les autres sont si nuls que ça ?

***

Dans une campagne beaucoup moins luxueuse, Harry, Ron et Ginny eux aussi venait d'ouvrir leurs lettre. Tout trois installé dans l'herbe au fond du jardin profitaient de leur jour de repos bien mérité. Finalement après avoir travaillé dans le magasin des jumeaux Weasley, reprendre les cours à Poudlard allait leur semblait être une douce délivrance.

Harry saisit au fond de l'enveloppe cet insigne qui avait tant d'importance à ces yeux. Ouf Mc Gonagall l'avait encore choisi pour être capitaine de quidditch de l'équipe Griffondor. C'est victorieux qu'il leva son trophée pour partager sa joie avec ses amis. Ginny lui lança un sourire radieux que seule elle savait faire quant à Ron il ne leva même pas la tête de son enveloppe qui semblait l'intriguer.

Ginny : Ron ? Tu as perdu quelque chose ? Il te manque un papier.

Ron : Ouais, ils ont oublié de me mettre mon insigne de préfet en chef.

Ginny : Peut-être parce que tu n'es pas préfet en chef ?!

Ron : Bien sûr que si je suis préfet en chef. Qui veux-tu que se soit ? Ils ont peut-être oublié de la mettre. Je devrais envoyer un hibou à Mc Gonagall.

Ginny : Et ainsi passer pour un crétin ?

Harry : Ils ont peut-être choisi quelqu'un d'autre ? En plus il préfère prendre deux personnes de maisons différentes et comme ils ont du certainement choisir Hermione comme préfète, le préfet doit-être…

Ginny : Malefoy ! Le préfet doit-être Malefoy !

***

Trois cent quatre-vingt treize ! C'était le nombre de tableaux que Jessy Malefoy venait de voir défiler devant elle. Non mais franchement quelle idée avait eu ses parents de les trainer Drago, Jenny, Hermione et elle dans cette exposition complètement nulle. C'était de la culture selon sa mère, tu parles, des trucs moldus qu'est ce qu'elle en avait à faire. Et ce Picasso alors c'était le pire. A trois ans, elle faisait des dessins plus réussi et pourtant ses talents de dessinatrice étaient très limités.

Jenny : J'ai mal aux pieds.

Drago : En même temps avec des chaussures pareilles à quoi tu t'attendais ?

Jessy porta son regard sur les chaussures de sa sœur. Bah quoi ? Elles étaient bien ses chaussures, des escarpins d'environ vingt centimètre rose avec une ouverture sur les doigts de pieds pour montrer sa parfaire manucure. Elles étaient même géniales ces chaussures, il faudrait qu'elle pense à aller s'acheter les mêmes.

Hermione : Celui-ci c'est un Van Gogh. Il s'était mutilé l'oreille.

Drago : Un taré comme tous ceux de ton espèce Granger.

Hermione : Tu devrais écouter, avoir un peu de culture quelle qu'elle soit n'est jamais négligeable Malefoy.

Le serpent se rapprocha de la lionne si près qu'elle pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou, ce qui lui provoqua un petit frisson. Doucement il lui susurra à l'oreille.

Drago : Peintre Hollandais Expressionniste, Fauviste. Né en 1853 à Groot-Zundert et mort en 1890 à Auvers-sur-Oise. Ca c'est de la culture sur Van Gogh, Granger.

Et sans plus attendre, il continua son chemin laissant la jeune femme complètement perplexe. Malefoy qui avait une culture qui plus est moldu ?! Mais où allait le monde ?

***

Dans la boutique de farce et attrape, nos trois jeunes stagiaires croulaient encore sous les tâches. Décidément avoir les frères Weasley comme patron n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'avait eue Ron. Soudain Ginny fut comme prise d'une crise, elle jeta férocement le carton qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et quitta le magasin. Ron et Harry se regardèrent surpris puis se mirent à courir derrière elle.

Harry : Ginny. Ca ne va pas ?

Ginny : Non, pas du tout. Fred et George sont partis se promenaient avec leurs potes et nous nous devons tous faire dans le magasin pour un salaire minable. On n'a même pas encore pu aller faire nos achats pour Poudlard !

Ron : Tu proposes quoi ?

Ginny : On démissionne et on va faire nos courses.

Harry : Comment veux tu démissionner, ils ne sont même pas là ? On ne peut pas partir, ils nous ont laissé le magasin.

Ginny : On leur laisse notre lettre de démission sur le bureau et on ferme la boutique. Ils n'avaient cas être là.

Ron : Je pense qu'elle a raison. Et puis comme ça on va directement acheter nos fournitures scolaires.

Harry : Fred et George ne vont pas apprécier.

Ginny : S'ils disent quoi que se soit, je dis à maman qu'ils nous ont laissée seul dans le magasin pendant qu'ils draguaient un groupe de filles. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécie l'exploitation d'enfants.

***

Drago était tranquillement installé au bar d'une des soirées de Miami. Cela faisait déjà une bonne dizaine de filles qui venaient lui demander une danse mais il n'était pas d'humeur. Un peu plus loin sur la piste de danse il pouvait voir Jessy faire du bouche à bouche à un mec depuis plus d'une demi heure. Mais quand allait-elle le lâcher ? Est-ce qu'ils pensaient au moins à respirer de temps en temps ?

Le pire c'est que voilà que Jenny s'y mettait maintenant, elle commençait un zouk très serré collé avec un de ces abrutis qui ne pensaient qu'à une chose la mettre dans son lit. Il en savait quelque chose, il était un mec, il était pareil.

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase c'est Granger aussi commençant un zouk avec un gars. Le type même du mec qui ce prend pour un lover. Tu parles, un looser surtout. Il se leva de son tabouret et avança d'un pas déterminé sur la piste de danse, repoussant au passage plusieurs demandes. Arrivé à la hauteur de Granger et de l'autre crétin, il mit sa main sur l'épaule du mec afin de l'écarter de la sang de bourbe et glissa un léger « désolé » suivi d'un « dégage ». L'autre garçon comprenant sa détermination n'insista pas et laissa les deux ennemis sur la piste seuls.

Hermione : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond la saisit par les hanches et commença à bouger au rythme de la musique.

Drago : Je danse.

Hermione : Avec une sang de bourbe ?

Drago : C'est mieux qu'une moldu et tu es tout ce que j'ai sous la main ce soir.

Hermione : Ben voyons.

Drago : Ne t'en fait pas Granger, demain nous serons sur le quai de la gare et se sera comme si ce n'était jamais arrivé.

Hermione : Quand je pense que demain c'est déjà la rentrée.

Drago : Et quand je pense que mes sœurs et mon père vont être à Poudlard !

Hermione : Ton père ?

Drago : Ah oui. Je ne te l'ai pas dit Granger ? Mon cher père est notre nouveau professeur de potion, le directeur l'a engagé.

Hermione : Quel directeur a bien pu prendre ton père comme professeur à Poudlard ? Ce n'est surement pas Mc Gonagall ?!

Drago : Ah ça c'est surprise demain, Granger.

***

Allongé dans son lit, Harry pensait que le lendemain, il serait de retour dans cette école qui était sa première maison. Pourtant il manquerait quelqu'un Dumbledore ne serait pas là, ni lui, ni ses idées à la noix pour l'union des maisons. Et oui selon Harry Potter l'espoir de l'union des maisons était mort avec l'ancien directeur. Tu ne pouvais pas encore savoir à quel point tu te trompais jeune Potter…

***

Debout sur la plage en pleine nuit face à cette mer presque ténébreuse, Drago Malefoy un tissu noir dans les mains pensait au geste qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir. Il serra une dernière fois sa cape de mangemort contre lui comme pour se donner du courage. Ses pas se firent hésitant dans l'eau tempéré puis quand cette dernière lui arriva au genou lui mouillant son bas de pantalon, il jeta le vêtement le plus loin que sa force lui permettait.

Une fois ce geste accomplit une boule se forma dans son estomac, il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans l'eau et nager jusqu'à retrouver le cadeau que lui avait fait Voldemort il y a plus d'un an lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Doucement il se retourna pour faire face aux yeux noisettes de son ennemi et là comme par magie les remords qui lui tiraillé l'estomac disparurent dans la seconde.

Hermione : Avec tes sœurs on rentre à l'hôtel, tu viens avec nous ?

Sans ouvrir la bouche, il opina d'un signe de tête et légèrement saisit la main de la jeune femme pour remonter sur la plage. Intérieurement il essayait de se persuader que le rapprochement qui s'était effectué ce soir là avec la Griffondor n'était que passager et que le lendemain les hostilités reprendraient, que tous redeviendraient comme avant mais au fond de lui il était persuadé que les choses venaient définitivement de changer…


	2. C'est partit pour la 7ème année

Quelqu'un : Ron ! Dépêche-toi, le train va partir sans nous !

Ce matin-là, dans la gare de King's Cross, l'agitation était à son comble. Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux éclatant pestait contre son frère.

Ron : Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette valise pèse 3 tonnes ! A chaque pas, j'ai l'impression que mon bras va se…

Ginny (le coupant) : Pauvre choux ! Même pas capable de jeter un sort d'allégement sur une valise !

Quelques personnes se retournèrent à cette dernière phrase, et Ginny, rouge pivoine, leur fit un grand sourire gênée.

Ron : Hem ! Oui, bon allons-y ! Harry, tu veux bien m'aider à la porter, toi ta valise pèse 3 grammes et…

Harry : Non !

Devant la mine renfrognée de Ron, Harry sourit et reprit sa valise et celle de Ginny qu'il avait laissé à terre quand la jeune fille avait décidé d'attendre Ron qui était loin derrière. C'est à cet instant que Mrs Weasley et son mari réapparurent.

Mr Weasley (joyeux) : Allons-y les enfants !

A l'autre bout de la gare, la famille Malefoy et Hermione arrivaient. Eux aussi avaient des problèmes de valises. Jenny avait lâché la sienne, qui s'était ouverte et avait répandu tout son contenu sur le sol. C'est-à-dire : vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussures, etc… mais aussi, livres de magie, balais…certaines personnes, des moldus, s'arrêtaient en regardant d'un air étrange la jeune Malefoy qui se contentait de garder un visage impassible en ramassant à toute vitesse ses affaires.

Dray : Moi qui comptais, pour une fois, essayer de ne pas me faire remarquer…raté ! T'es vraiment la reine des gaffes ! Parfois, on se demande si tu es vraiment une Malefoy !

Pour toute réponse, sa sœur lui lança un regard noir en fermant sa valise d'un coup sec. Lucius, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, se contentant de fixer sa fille, ou les passants d'un regard mauvais, s'exclama d'une voix froide : « Le train part dans 5 minutes. »

Jenny : C'est bon, on y va !

2 minutes plus tard, les 2 groupes avaient franchit la barrière invisible de la voie 9 ¾.

Dans le groupe des Weasley, les recommandations fusaient.

Mrs Weasley : Et surtout, faîtes bien attention à vous, soyez sages et…

Mr Weasley (agacé) : Oui, oui, Molly, ils ont comprit !

A vrai dire, les trois adolescents ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment (eh n'avait donc pas forcément comprit). Harry cherchait par mis la foule de sorciers, tout comme ses deux amis une crinière brune qu'il ne trouvait pas. Il entr'aperçut les Malefoy et détourna vite le regard, une douleur lui brûlant soudainement la poitrine. Malefoy, tout comme lui, avait vu Dumbledore mourir et tomber de la tour.

Ron : Harry ? Hého ! T'es là ?

Harry leva la tête vers son ami, essayant vainement de sourire. Ron comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais en dit rien, préférant attendre d'être seul avec lui.

Du côté des Malefoy, une toute autre ambiance régnait. En fait, il n'y en avait aucune, juste un silence de mort. Finalement, Drago décida de le rompre.

Drago : Alors, on va se mettre d'accord (se tournant vers ses sœurs) Je ne vous connaît pas, je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie, vous n'êtes pas de ma famille, ou alors des cousines très très très éloignées ! (il réfléchit) Non, même pas, on n'est pas de la même famille !

Hermy : Et comment vous faîtes pour le nom de famille ?

Dray : Ca ne se prononce pas pareil !

Jenny : Pour une fois, je suis Dac' avec toi !

Jessy : Tu veux dire, pour une fois, tu n'es pas si c…AH !

Jessy hurla, un gros crapaud venait de faire irruption dans le groupe et lui avait sauté dessus.

Quelqu'un : Trevor, NON !

Un garçon affolé, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rond comme des balles de tennis (ou de ping-pong, c'est quand même moins gros), apparut alors à côté de la jeune fille blonde qui essayait désespérément de se débarrasser de ce truc visqueux qui s'était faufilé dans son T-shirt. Drago, souriant ironiquement reconnu immédiatement Neville et son crapaud.

Neville : Je suis désolée, je…

Jessy : Aux secours ! Vite ! Enlevez-moi cette horreur !

Neville : je vais essayer de le chercher !

Il approcha ses mains tremblantes du haut de la jeune Malefoy, et se prit aussitôt une claque magistrale donné par Narcissa Malefoy.

Narcissa : Espèce de petit pervers !

Neville rougit violement.

Neville : Je…

Jessy : Aux secours !

Drago à présent, se tenait les côtes, n'en pouvant plus. D'un côté, sa mère faisant un sermon au pauvre Neville, de l'autre, Jessy, hurlant et gesticulant de partout, empêchant par la même occasion Hermione et Jenny de l'aider. Son père lui, s'était éloigné, honteux du comportement de sa famille. Quant à lui, il continuait de regarder, sans rien dire, s'étant calmé et jetait des regards amusés.

Hermy : Ca suffit, arrête de gesticuler ! Arrête ! Arrêteuh ! Bon très bien !

Elle sortit sa baguette de la poche arrière de son jean taille baisse, un de ces préférés.

Dray (intervenant) : Granger, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Hermy : Ca (pointant sa baguette sur Jessy) Stupéfix !

Aussitôt, celle-ci, pétrifié, ne bougea plus et se trouva d'ailleurs dans une position bizarre : tenant en équilibre sur un pied, une main sou son T-shirt, l'autre crispé dans le vide, et le visage figé dans une expression de terreur…ou d'affolement. Dray manqua de s'étouffer de rire une seconde fois. C'est à cet instant que le crapaud se décida à sortir du sous-tif de Jessy dans un croassement aigu et sauta dans les bras de son maître qui s'empressa de partir laissant Narcissa continuer son monologue (A votre âge déjà, et dire que moi je…) avant qu'elle ne se rende enfin conte qu'elle parlait dans le vide. Honteuse, elle se tourna vers ses enfants en leur demandant si tout allait bien et à quel jeu se prêtait Jessy.

Dray : A 1, 2, 3 soleil avec des premières années.

Sa mère eut l'air sceptique et comprit enfin quand Hermione déstupéfixa sa fille qui aussitôt se contorsionna, puis comprit que le crapaud était vraiment partit. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se retourna vers son frère.

Jessy (ironique) : Merci à toi pour ton aide incroyable !

Dray (ironique) : De rien !

Lucius revint vers le groupe après quelques minutes d'absences en même temps que 3 jeunes adolescentes, qui, alertés par le bruit, avait enfin repéré leur amie commun.

Lucius : Ca y est, vous avez fini de vous ridiculisez ?

Harry : 'Mione ?

Hermione se tourna vers son meilleur ami, et lui sauta dans les bras, trop contente de le voir, ne réalisant pas qu'elle se trouvait encore avec les Malefoy (qui les regardait d'ailleurs avec insistance, presque dégoût) et que bientôt il allait lui demander des explications. S'en rendant enfin conte, elle sourit gênée, puis alla dire bonjour aux Weasleys. Ron n'avait pas changé. Certes, il avait grandit, mais comparaît à sa sœur, qui elle, avait prit encore quelques formes et s'habiller plus fémininement que d'habitude, on peut dire qu'il était resté le même, ne prêtant en aucun cas, attention à son habillage. Ceux-ci, se sentaient d'ailleurs légèrement en terrain ennemis.

Ron (pensant) : J'ai l'impression d'être un pauvre lapin sans défense face à des reptiles féroces qui ne pensent qu'à une chose : me tuer !

Il déglutit à cette sombre pensée.

Narcissa : Alors, vous les filles, je ne veux pas que dans 2 jours, on me dise que vous avez été virée, Drago tient moi au courant de la moindre bêtise (il sourit narquois) quant à toi, Hermione…

Harry, Ron et Ginny sursautèrent. Hermione ? Elle l'avait bien appelée Hermione ? pas Granger ? Ni sans-de-bourbe ?

Narcissa : Tu appelleras tes parents dès que tu seras arrivée à Poudlard.

Hermione : Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je les…appellerai…

Narcissa, qui ne la croyait pas vraiment, afficha un air navré.

Narcissa : Ils vont s'inquiéter…

Hermione éclata d'un rire amer.

Hermy : Eux ? S'inquiéter ? Ils me livrent à une famille de malades aux sangs purs qui me détestent, ils n'ont pas peur apparemment que je me fasse tuer, alors qu'ils sachent ou pas que je suis à Poudlard.

Jessy (mauvaisement) : Ben si, réfléchis, si ils n'ont pas de tes nouvelles, ils vont penser que la famille de « malades » t'a assassinée, donc il vaut mieux…

Lucius : Hem ! De toutes façons qu'elle les appelle ou non, ce n'est pas notre problème. Bon je vous laisse, à plus tard ou plutôt…à tout à l'heure.

Et il partit sous les regards intrigués des Weasley et de Potter.

Harry (pensant) : A tout à l'heure ? Comment ça ?

Narcissa : Bon, aux prochaines vacances !

Elle fit la bise à ces trois enfants et Hermione ignorant par la même occasion superbement les trois autres adolescents puis partit aussi et c'est sous ces adieux émouvants (façon de dire) que Drago se mit à réfléchir à quelque chose.

Dray : Eh, mais en fait, j'y pense, vous ne connaissez personne ici (regardant ses sœurs) il est hors de questions que vous vous mettiez avec moi dans le train ! Vous pollueriez mon atmosphère.

Jessy allait riposter mais Hermione la devança.

Hermy : J'imagine que ça ne leur plairait pas non plus d'être avec toi…c'est pour ça que je leur propose de venir avec moi !

Jenny : Y aura qui avec toi ?

Hermy : Ben, Harry, Ron et Ginny…enfin si ils veulent bien ?

Harry (soupirant) : Oui…

Jenny et Jessy semblèrent réfléchir, pesant le pour et le contre. D'un côté, leur frère qu'elles détestaient, de l'autre 2 Weasley, famille détestée des Malefoy. Finalement, pour ne pas avoir à supplier leur frère, elles décidèrent de suivre Hermione. Puis les 2 groupes se séparèrent, d'un côté, Jessy, Jenny, Hermy, Harry, Ginny et Ron, de l'autre, Drago, seul.

Le premier groupe monta dans le train, à la recherche d'un compartiment vide et en trouva un à l'autre bout du train (à vrai dire, il n'était pas totalement vide, mais les 2 premières années qui s'y trouvait partirent en courant quand Ron leur raconta je ne sais qoi).

Ils s'installèrent, Ron, Harry et Ginny sur une banquette, les Malefoy et Hermione, en face. Hermione leur expliqua en quelques mots ses vacances tandis que les Weasley et les Malefoy se fusillaient du regard.

Hermy : Et c'est comme ça qu'ils m'ont jarté et que je me suis retrouvée…

Jenny (la coupant) : Avec la famille…

Jessy : …de « malades » !

Hermy : Voila !

Jessy lui laça un regard noir tandis que Ron souriait, vainqueur.

Harry : Et sinon, je croyais que Malefoy était fils unique ?

Jenny : Eh ben non ! Il a omis de dire à tout son entourage que nous existons…mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne nous parle pas de vous…ainsi on sait que Weasley est sans cervelle…

Jessy : Et on sait que « Potter » est un saint, un balafré et…

Hermy (la coupant) : Bon, bon, bon…hem ! Et sinon Ron, comment se sont passés tes vacances ?

Blaise : Alors, Drago, comment se sont passés tes vacances ?

Drago quant à lui, était enfin tombé sur ses amis Serpentard et partageait son compartiment avec Blaise Zambini, Pansy Parkinson et les 2 goinfres Crabe et Goyle.

Dray : Horrible !

Blaise : Tant que ça ?

Dray : Crois-moi, les vacances en famille, c'est pire que tout.

Pansy : Oh oui, je te comprend mon pauvre Dray, tout seul avec tes parents (elle soupira) que ça devait être ennuyant !

Dray (grommelant) : Si seulement y avait eu que mes parents…

Blaise et Pansy lui lancèrent un regard interrogatif auquel il ne répondit pas. Un silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les gargouillements de ventre de Crabe et Goyle. Chacun (sauf peut-être ces deux derniers) pensait à la chute de Voldemord et au changement que ce soit en bien ou en mal, que cela avait entraîné, mais n'osait en parler de peur d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Depuis l'incident de Harry, l'année dernière quand Dray l'avait abandonné dans le train pétrifié et sous sa cape d'invisibilité, vous vous en souvenez quand même ? lol chacun se méfiait et préférait donc en parler plus tard.

Blaise (essayant de relancer la conversation) : Sinon les nouvelles, je les ai vu…Wouah elles sont…

Il s'arrêta net devant le regard noir de son meilleur ami puis rigola.

Blaise : Je vois ! Déjà chasse gardée…tu veux les deux ?

Drago manqua de s'étouffer et Pansy, jalouse, les regarda mauvaisement, enfin surtout Blaise. Puis se rendant conte que son Dragochinou s'étranglait vraiment elle s'inquiéta.

Pansy : Dray, ça va ?

Dray (n'écoutant pas Pansy) : Moi ? Sortir avec…ça ! Plutôt crever !

Il afficha un air écoeuré qui parut convaincre Pansy.

Pansy : Oui, mon Dragochinou a bien remarqué « lui » que ces filles n'étaient que de pauvres…

C'est à cet instant qu'on toqua à la porte du compartiment.

Blaise : Entrez !

Une femme, l'air pincé, un chignon serré et une cape de sorcier impeccable, entra alors, elle parcourut des yeux les 5 adolescents puis s'arrêta sur Drago.

McGonagall : Ah, enfin, vous voilà ! 1 heure que je vous cherche, vous et Miss Granger (réfléchissant) Va me chercher cette dernière et rejoignez-moi dans le compartiment des préfets en chef !

Elle fit demi-tour et ferma la porte derrière elle, c'est-à-dire sur le nez de Drago qui s'était levé pour aller chercher son homologue féminin.

Cette dernière, se trouvait encre dans le compartiment de Jenny, Jessy, les Weasley et Harry. Finalement, pour mettre un terme aux disputes e aux regards meurtriers qui, à force, devenaient agaçants, même pour les Malefoy, chacun avait une occupation. Ainsi, Ginny, Ron et Harry parlaient Quidditch, Jessy et Jenny lisaient des magazines et Hermione…eh bien, elle était plongé dans un gros pavet d'au moins, si ce n'est plus, 1500 pages. Plongée dans sa lecture, celle-ci n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, ainsi elle sursauta, en laissant tomber son livre quand elle entendit une voix qu'elle reconnaissait comme celle de Drago.

Dray : Granger ! McGonagall veut nous voir !

Ron : McGonagall ? Pourquoi ?

Dray : Ca te regarde Weasley ?

Hermy (soupirant) : On est les préfets en chefs…

Ron : Quoi ! Toi ? Lui ?

Dray : Désolée de briser tes rêves Weasley.

Harry : Toi, désolée ? Laisse-moi rire !

Dray : C'était i…

Hermy (l'interrompant) : Bon, on y va ? On n'a pas que ça à faire !

Elle l'empoigna par le bras et sortit avec lui. Ron, quant à lui, resta bouche bée, les yeux exorbité, fixant la porte. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, Ginny essaya de capter son attention en agitant la main juste devant les yeux du jeune garçon, sans succès.

Ginny : Il est mort ?

Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Hermione lâcha Drago qui s'empressa d'épousseter son bras. Sans un mot, ils arpentèrent le long couloir, à la recherche d'une pancarte « Préfets en chefs » qu'ils trouvèrent au bout d'à peine deux minutes, qui leur sembla à tout les 2, de très longues minutes.

« Toc, toc »

McGonagall : Entrez !

Les deux adolescents rentrèrent et s'installèrent aux deux extrémités du compartiment, puis se lançant des regards noirs, ils attendirent.

Minerva McGonagall regardait Hermione, stupéfaite.

McGonagall : Eh bien, Miss Granger, j'avoue que je suis surprise de votre changement…de look !

Hermione se regarda. Un jean taille basse, usé au niveau des genoux, des bottes noires qui devait la grandir d'environ 8 cm, et un haut rouge au décolleté plongeant qui avait déjà du faire retourné plusieurs têtes et qui provenait d'ailleurs d'un des magasins de Miami. Finalement 1 paires de boucles d'oreille plus une fine couche de maquillage terminaient l'ensemble.

Hermy (pensant) : Ne me dîtes pas que c'est pour mon look que Harry et Ron me regardait bizarrement ! (à McGonagall) Oui, changement…Hem ! Alors sinon pour…

McGonagall : Oui ! Donc je pense que vous savez déjà ce qu'un préfet en chef doit faire ? Oui ! Alors je compte sur vous pour ne pas enlever trop de points et (fixant Dray) d'être juste !

Dray (souriant) : Bien entendu !

McGonagall : Alors bien sûr, vous êtes au courant, certainement, que les préfets en chefs ont leur appartement commun qui comprend : deux chambres séparés, une salle de bain et une salle commune. Elle se trouve au 7ème étage. Vous repérez facilement l'endroit où elle est cachée. C'est une armoire en chêne. Le mot de passe est : Chocogrenouille.

Hermy : D'accord ! Et est ce que nos chambres sont protégés par un mot de passe ?

Dray : Pourquoi, tu as peur Granger ?

Hermy : Avec toi, on ne sait jamais !

McGonagall (faisant semblant de ne rien avoir entendu) : Oui, vos chambres seront protégés d'un mot de passe, c'est vous qui le déciderez quand le moment sera venu…ah oui, autre chose !

Elle regarda les 2 jeunes adolescents.

McGonagall : Si vous avez été choisit, c'est, entre autre, parce que vous êtes le symbole de la rivalité entre Serpentard et Griffondor. Et c'est à fin de cesser cette guerre ridicule que nous avons décidé d'instaurer quelques règles entre vous deux pour montrer le bon exemple.

Drago arqua un sourcil. Ca sentait le roussi.

McGonagall : D'une, je ne veux plus qu'en aucun cas vous ne vous lanciez des injures à tout bouts de champs, de deux, je veux que vous commenciez à vous appelez par vos prénom dès votre arrivé à Poudlard (elle leva une main pour arrêter les protestations) et il est hors de questions que vous ne suiviez pas ses règles !

Hermy : Mais…

McGonagall : Pas de mais Miss Granger ! Je tiens à vous informez par ailleurs que votre salle commune est équipée d'un détecteur de disputes, d'injures etc…

Dray : Quoi ? Mais c'est carrément de l'espionnage !

McGonagall : Non, Monsieur Malefoy ! Enfin vous verrez par vous-même les conséquences que cela aura si jamais vous décidez de ne pas obéir à ses règles !

Elle continua à parler de leur responsabilité pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis les laissa partir faire leur ronde tout en leur informant, qu'après celle-ci, ils devraient retourner dans ce compartiment pour que les élèves puissent les trouver en cas de besoin. C'est ainsi, que, la journée passa, sans trop d'embûches, à part les quelques accrochages habituels entre les deux nouveaux préfets en chefs.

Drago et Hermione se trouvaient encore dans le même compartiment. Hermione écoutait de la musique moldus et fermait les yeux, prête à s'endormir. Drago, lui, regardait au dehors. Le soleil se couchait, bientôt il serait arrivé à Poudlard et commencerait sa dernière année…sans Dumbledore. Il soupira, puis regarda sa montre. Plus que dix minutes ! Il se décida à mettre sa robe de sorcier et lança un regard à Hermione qui dormait à présent, la musique à fond dans les oreilles.

Dray (pensant) : Je la réveille ou pas ?

Il réfléchit, puis très vite, un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.

Dray (pensant) : Je ne la réveille pas…avec un peu de chance, elle dormira encore quand on sera tous sortit du train !

Son plan aurait peut-être marché si, à cet instant, il n'avait pas marché sur la queue d'un chat roux au museau écrasé qui poussa un miaulement strident qui du retentir dans tout le train et qui eut pour effet de réveiller Hermione en sursaut.

Hermy : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dray : Je lui ai marché sur la…aïe ! Saloperie de chat !

Le chat commençait à s'en prendre à une des jambes de Drago. Celui-ci, passablement énervé, prit la bestiole par la peau du coup, ouvrit la porte et l'envoya valser dans le couloir avant de finalement, refermer la porte satisfait.

Hermy : Pattenrond ! Mais t'es malade !

Dray : C'était ça ou la fenêtre, ce sac à puces m'a bousillé mon jean !

Il lui montra sa jambe attaquée d'un geste de la main.

Hermy : T'avais pas qu'à lui marcher sur la queue, empoté !

Et elle sortit du compartiment chercher Pattenrond.

Dray haussa les épaules et commença à enfiler sa robe.

Hagrid : Les 1ères années, par ici ! Les premières années !

Harry venait de quitter le train accompagné de Ginny, Ron et les deux Malefoy, qui, étant nouvelles, avaient décidés de les suivre.

Harry n'aimait pas ces filles arrogantes, mesquines, belles…bref de vrai Malefoy ! Il les regarda du coin de l'œil, elles étaient en train de regarder avec curiosité tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, tout comme la première fois qu'Harry était arrivé là.

Hagrid (hurlant à plein poumon) : Premières années, j'ai dit ici !

Tous le monde sursauta et se tourna vers lui, qui gêné, regardaient les 1ères années arrivaient, enfin.

Hagrid (à Harry et compagnie qui s'étaient approchés) : Hum ! Il fallait bien qu'il m'aperçoive enfin !

Jenny : Ben, je me demande comment ils n'ont pas pu vous apercevoir plutôt.

Hagrid : Moi aussi ! Oh mais vous êtes des nouvelles ! Pourtant vous n'avez pas l'air de première année…

Jessy : C'est normal, on n'en est pas !

Hagrid les interrogea du regard. Elles allèrent répondre, lais Harry le fit à leurs places.

Harry (précipitamment) : Ce ne sont personne d'important ! Bon, on doit y aller ! On se revoit plus tard, Hagrid !

Hary n'avait aucune envie qu'Hagrid n'apprenne qui était ces filles, même si tôt ou tard, il le saurait. Traîné avec des Malefoy (même si ce n'est pas volontaire) ne ferait pas, il le savait, bonne figure devant le garde chasse de Poudlard.

Jessy : Bon, où est notre cher frère ? Si il croit qu'il va se débarrasser aussi facilement de nous…

Jenny : Il se met le doigt dans l'œil !

Ron, qui n'avait rien di depuis déjà un bon bout de temps, poussa un sifflement énervé.

Ron : Il est là-bas…avec Hermione !

Il montra l'endroit où s'alignaient des centaines de diligences tirés par des Sombrals (espèce de chevaux ailés qui n'est vu que par ceux qui ont vu quelqu'un mourir sous leur yeux) qui tout comme des statues, restés immobiles. Là, Hermione, accroupit, regardait au dessous d'une diligence tandis que Drago menaçait une deuxième année de Poufsouffle de lui enlever des points dès qu'il pourrit et le plus vite possible, si jamais elle osait encore une fois le regarder dans les yeux.

Jessy : Ah le voilà !

Jenny : Oh, regarde Jess', des Sombrals ! J'adore ces trucs…

Tout le monde, à part Jessy, la regarda surpris.

Ron : Tu…tu les vois ?

Jenny : De quoi ?

Ron : Les Sombrals !

Jenny : Ben oui Weasley, je ne suis pas encore aveugle…

Ron : Non, mais je veux dire…tu…tu as déjà vu quelqu'un…

Mais Jenny ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, elle allait, accompagné de sa sœur, à la rencontre des deux préfets en chefs.

Hermy (accroupit) : Pattenrond ! Pattenrond, viens tout de suite ici ! Oui, je sais le gros balourd de Malefoy t'as fait mal…mais…il s'est excusé… gros mensonge allez viens là !

Dray (à la Poufsouffle) : Ouais voilà c'est ça ! Allez dégage maintenant !

Il poussa un soupir en regardant la Poufsouffle terrorisé partir en courant

Dray : Ces Poufsouffle…tous si débiles… (regardant Hermione) Tiens tu fais comme Neville maintenant, à chercher son crapaud !

Pattenrond (en colère) : Miaou !

Hermy : Mais non Pattenrond, tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un crapaud (se tournant vers Dray) Toi, tu ne pourrais pas aller foutre la mede ailleurs !

Dray (faisant mine de réfléchir) Mmmh…non ! (s'apercevant que ses sœurs arrivent) Quoicque si…je te laisse !

Jessy : Coucou !

Dray (pensant) : Trop tard ! (à ses sœurs) Qu'est ce que vous voulez !

Jessy : Oulala ! Quelle façon d'accueillir ses sœurs !

Dray : pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ailleurs si j'y suis ?

Hermy : Ah ça y est je l'ai !

Quelques instants plus tard, tous installé plus ou moins bien dans les carrosses, partir en direction du château, pour la dernière fois en tant qu'élève.

Jenny : Wouah ! C'est ça Poudlard ?

La jeune fille blonde venait de sortir de la diligence et détaillait maintenant du regard l'immense château qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Comme chaque année, il était décoré et étincelait comme 1000 étoiles dans la nuit. Rusard, une lanterne à la main, les attendait devant la porte d'entrée, l'air plus énervé que jamais. Jessy l'avait rejointe dans sa contemplation et elles regardaient à présent le parc, le lac, lieu qui à présent rappelé la mort de Dumbledore et elles aperçurent au loin, le sol cogneur qui s'étirait paresseusement.

Jessy : Ca va être une bonne année ! On va vraiment s'éclater !

Rusard : Bon, ça se dépêche ! Bande de traînard !

La grande sale était comme d'habitude, richement décorée. Quatre grandes tables, l'une à la couleur verte émeraude, une autre aux couleurs du saphir, une jaune et finalement une couleur rubis résidaient au milieu de la salle. Au loin, la table des professeurs avec le fauteuil de Dumbledore, vide, pour l'instant.

Une 1ère année : Oh regarde, au plafond Jane ! Comme c'est jolie !

Le plafond magique, représenté une nuit étoilée où des dizaines d'étoiles filantes passaient et où, sur le croissant de lune, une petite fée se reposait.

McGonagall : Les 1ère année, suivez-moi ! Vous (montrant Jenny et Jessy) Suivez-moi aussi.

C'est ainsi, que, chaque sorciers de 2èmes années et plus s'installèrent à leurs tables respectives, regardant du coin de l'œil les nouveaux qui allaient bientôt passer sous le chapoix magique. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, trois chaises étaient vides. Rogue, le nouveau directeur, et le nouveau prof de potions n'étaient pas encore arrivés (Slugorn a démissionné).

McGonagall (tapant dans ses mains) : Silence !

Les discussions cessèrent et tous les regards se portèrent sur les nouveaux.

McGonagall : Bien !

Ell posa sur le sol un tabouret et y plaça un très vieux chapeau de sorcier, sale et rapiécé qui se mit à chanter comme à son habitude. Puis le professeur McGonagall fit l'appel et chaque élève passa sous le chapeau qui décida dans quelle maison chacun se trouverait.

Jessy : On doit passe sous ce truc…jamais !

Les minutes passèrent et bientôt le dernier élève de première année passa et ut envoyé à Gryffondor. Tous les élèves applaudirent (mis à part Serpentard bien sûr) puis firent silence. Il ne restait plus que trois personnes debout, dont l'une était bien entendue le professeur. Mais les deux autres, tout le monde le savait, n'étaient pas des premières années.

McGonagall : Bien ! Nous avons maintenant le plaisir d'accueillir deux jeunes filles qui ont suivis, pendant leurs six dernières années, des cours à Beauxbatons !

Quelques regards d'élèves changèrent alors, devinrent hostiles. La rivalité entre maison était forte, mais n'était rien comparaît à celle entre école bon quand même si…mais voilà ! lol.

McGonagall : Bien (se tournant vers Jessy) : Miss Malefoy ?

Choc. Tout le monde se regardait, les yeux exorbités.

Blaise (à Drago) : Malefoy ?

Dray : Ca ne se prononce pas pareil, cette vieille sorcière l'a mal dit ! Je ne connais pas ces filles !

McGonagall : Silence ! Miss Malefoy, venez !

Mais Jessy ne bougeait pas. Elle regardait le chapoix d'un air révulsé. Elle n'avait aucune envie de mettre cette chose sur sa tête. Finalement, Jenny lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille ce qui la décida enfin et c'est en soupirant qu'elle alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Elle faillit partir en voyant McGonagall qui s'apprêtait à poser le chapoix magique sur sa tête, mais, elle décida de rester stoïque et d'attendre en se promettant de se laver les cheveux le plus rapidement possible. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. A peine deux secondes plus tard, le chapoix s'écria : « Serpentard ! ». McGonagall retira le chapoix et Jessy toute fière s'en alla vers la table de sa nouvelle maison, non sans laisser un mot d'encouragement à Jenny, au passage.

Celle-ci prit une profonde inspiration et s'assit sur le tabouret, pensant que, comme sa sœur, elle n'aurait pas à garder le chapoix trop longtemps sur sa tête. Hors le chapoix mit bien une minute à se décider en silence.

Jenny (pensant) : Bon, il se décide le vieux chapeau !

Chapoix : Eh ne m'insulte pas !

Jenny : Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me lancer ton armée de poux sur les cheveux ?

Le chapoix prit un air offensé et se décida finalement.

Chapoix : Serpentard !

Satisfaite, Jenny rejoignit sa sœur sous les applaudissements des Serpentards.

McGonagall (rangeant le chapoix et le tabouret dans un coin) : Eh maintenant je…

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent alors bruyamment, laissant passer Rogue (les Gryffondors perdirent leurs sourires) et deux autres personnes dont l'une, provoqua des cris d'étonnement.

Ron : Lucius Malefoy ! Qu'est ce qu'il fout là celui là ?

Harry : Il devrait pas être à Azkaban ?

Rogue : Non, il a été libéré depuis que tu as tué tu-sais-qui ! Mon père a faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand il l'a apprit au ministère.

Rogue : Silence !

Il venait d'arriver près de McGanagall, tandis que Lucius et l'autre, une femme, prenait place à la table des professeurs sous les regards ahuris des élèves qui s'étaient tus.

Maintenant, les seuls personnes qui restaient debout était McGanagall et Rogue qui n'avaient toujours pas prit leurs places respectives.

McGonagall (à Rogue) : Je vais leur annoncer en première, Severus.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

McGonagall : Avant de vous servir le dîner, nous avons une, même peut-être plusieurs annonces à vous faire ! (elle marqua une pause) Cette année, sera une année spéciale, par l'absence de Dumbledore en tant que directeur (les élèves baissèrent la tête) mais aussi, par la mort de, maintenant nous pouvons je crois dire son nom…Voldemord !

Des cris de joies retentirent.

McGonagall : Ainsi cette année marque le commencement d'une nouvelle aire et…

Rogue toussota, apparemment son discourt devenait trop long à son goût.

McGonagall : Oui, Severus, j'y viens ! Donc comme vous le savez à la…de Dumbledore, j'ai directement été choisit grâce mon statue de directrice adjointe, en tant que nouvelle directrice. Cependant, je…j'ai décidé de céder ma place, me sentant incapable de passer derrière Dumbledore…

Un bref silence glacial s'ensuit.

McGonagall : Et j'ai ainsi décidé de laisser ma place à…(elle regarda les élèves, leur air inquiet et curieux) Séverus Rogue !

Silence de mort. Personne ne voulait y croire enfin sauf les Serpentard. D'accord, quand la professeur avait dit Qu4elle cédait sa place, Rogue à côté d'elle souriait, mais les Gryffondors, ainsi que les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles, avaient espérées pendant quelques secondes que c'était faux, que c'était une blague, ou que, du moins, ça ne serait pas…lui !

Finalement les Serpentards, remis du choc, applaudirent bruyamment, tandis que les autres maisons se contentaient de taper mollement dans leurs mains ou de rester inerte. Le nouveau directeur et McGonagall allèrent prendre place à leur table.

Ron (chuchotant à l'oreille de Harry) : Rogue ? Mais ils veulent nous tuer !

Harry ne disait rien, mais ses poings serrés et son regard fixé sur Rogue exprimait l'immense colère qui régnait en lui.

Harry (pensant) : Il a osé…il a osé prendre sa place !

Leur ancien prof de potions se leva alors de sa chaise. Il allait commencer à réclamer le silence quand il se rendit conte que c'était déjà fait. Il toussota.

Rogue : Bien ! Alors en effet je suis le nouveau directeur et…je suis content de voir l'expression de bonheur qui se lit sur vos visages…alors comme vous l'a si bien dit le professeur McGonagall l'école Poudlard a subit, l'année dernière une lourde perte…et…

Pendant qu'il continuait à parler, à la table des Gryffondors, Harry fulminait, sentant presque sa baguette vibrait dans sa robe, mais il ne fit pas un geste et se contenta d'écouter le discours.

Rogue : C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire sur le sujet aussi pouvons nous en venir à nos deux nouveaux professeurs…la nouvelle professeur de défense contre les forces du mal…Miss Lyndsay Halliwell !

Celle-ci se leva sous les applaudissements nombreux. Elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine et était très bien conservé : mince mais à l'air déterminé et forte, ses cheveux lisses et noirs tombaient sur ses épaules avec simplicité et ses yeux d'un vert profond ne cessaient d'observer les élèves d'un regard intense. Elle sourit, d'un vrai sourire, et se rassit.

Rogue : Et aussi, le nouveau professeur de potions…Lucius Malefoy.

Ce dernier se leva, seulement applaudis par les Serpentards et jeta son habituel regard glaçé à la foule. Il n'avait pas changé depuis son séjour à Azkaban…du moins pas physiquement, mis à part les cernes un peu plus profonde que d'habitude les vacances n'ont pas été de tout repos !.

Rogue continua un petit discours sur ce qui allait se passer tout au long de l'année, puis souhaita d'une voix froide à tous un bon dîner.

Ron (prenant une frite) : Rogue a du vachement faire pression pour faire rentrer Lucius Malefoy dans l'école ! Cette année va vraiment être terrible !

Harry : …

Ron : Harry ? Ca va ? Allez c'est pas si dramatique !

Harry : …

Ron n'ajouta rien même si il aurait aimé faire un commentaire sur la beauté de la nouvelle prof.

Le repas était déjà terminé depuis une demi-heure. Les deux préfets en chef avaient ramenés leurs maisons dans leurs salles communes respectives et étaient retourner à la leur. En chemin, ils s'étaient retrouvaient (ou plutôt entrechoquaient, chacun n'ayant pas vu l'autre) et chercher à présent l'armoire en chêne qui cachaient leur appartement. Ils marchaient déjà depuis quinze minutes, quand Drago remarqua quelque chose.

Dray : On est déjà passé par là !

Hermy (regardant autour d'elle) : Non, moi ça ne me dit rien !

Dray : Mais si !

Hermy : Mais non !

Dray : Regarde ce tableau je l'ai déjà vu !

Hermy (regardant le tableau) : Peut-être…moi je ne m'amusais pas à regarder des tableaux au lieu de chercher une armoire !

Dray : De toutes façons y avait soit taper la discut' avec toi, soit regarder les tableaux en attendant de trouver cette foutue armoire !

Hermy : Et tu trouvais le tableau de la vieille lisant devant une cheminée intéressant ?

Dray : Plus intéressant qu'une sang-de-bourbe en tout cas !

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils continuaient à avancer et à s'aventurer dans d'autres couloirs. Mais en entendant l'injure, Hermione stoppa net, en ayant marre. Drago s'arrêta lui aussi, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Hermy (menaçante) : Ne m'appelles plus jamais comme ça !

Dray : Oh mais c'est que la lionne s'énerve enfin !

Hermione fit un pas vers lui, puis s'arrêta remarquant qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids pour se battre. Elle inspira profondément puis finalement sourit.

Hermy : Oui, la lionne s'énerve et quand elle s'énerve les petits serpents de ton espèce ont intérêts à déguerpir si…

C'est alors que l'armoire devant laquelle ils se trouvaient sans s'en rendre conte, vibra, l'air furax d'être ignoré. Hermione fit un bond en arrière tandis que Drago semblait juste surprit.

Dray : Granger, je crois qu'on a enfin trouvé notre appartement !

Hermy : Ouais, pas trop tôt ! Chocogrenouille !

Les deux battants de l'armoire s'ouvrirent. Drago entra à la suite d'Hermione dans une grande salle circulaire : la salle commune. La pièce était décorée dans les couleurs de leur maison, le canapé étant rouges bordeaux et les coussins vert. Deux tableaux, d'un sorcier et d'une sorcière regardaient les deux préfets en chef avec suffisance tout en se fusillant du regard de temps à autre. Un feu de cheminée brûlait non loin, tandis que les grandes fenêtres offraient une vue imprenable sur le terrain de Quidditch. De chaque côté de la salle, deux escaliers amenaient chacun à une porte de couleur différente. Au milieu, une porte, sans doute celle de la salle de bain avait un écriteau dessus : « Vous pouvez rentrer, il n'y a personne ». Les deux nouveaux préfets en chefs se lancèrent un dernier regard meurtrier, puis montèrent dans leur chambre.

Là, ils durent chacun se trouvait un mot de passe qui fut pour Hermione : « Satanée serpents »

Et pour Drago : « Sang Pur ».

Les chambres étaient elles aussi décorées aux couleurs de leurs maisons. Celle d'Hermione étant dans les tons rouges et celle de Dray les tons verts. Chacune munie d'un lit double, d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'une petite bibliothèque en chêne, elles avaient aussi de grandes fenêtres qui offrait la même vue, mais sous un angle différent que celle de la salle commune.

¨Peu après être rentrés dans leurs chambres, les lumières s'éteignirent, chacun repensant aux événement de la journée avant de lentement, s'endormirent.

Fin de l'épisode 2


	3. Première journée, premiers problèmes

Vers cinq heure du matin, le premier réveil retentit, c'était celui de Hermione. C'est après, trois bonnes minutes de bruit infernal que celle-ci réussit à l'éteindre. Elle se leva donc prit ses habits et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle allait arriver à destination lorsque la chambre du Serpentard s'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Drago : Putain ! T'as vu l'heure ! Ton réveil, tu peux pas le régler moins fort !

Hermy : Oui, j'ai vu l'heure et non, je ne peux pas le régler moins fort ! A propos, BONJOURS Malefoy !

C'est alors qu'une énorme alarme retentit.

Alarme : Pas de nom de famille, pas de nom de famille,…

Hermy : C'est quoi, ce truc !

Dray : Tu ne te rappel pas des instructions de ton professeur, Granger ?

L'alarme augmenta le son d'un seul coup.

Hermy : Comment on arrête, ce truc ?

Dray : Aucune idée !

Hermy : Bon, ben tant pis !

Elle entra dans la salle de bain et claqua la porte. Dray lui, retourna dans sa chambre et choisit ses habits en attendant que l'alarme se calme.

C'est au bout de 30 minutes que l'alarme s'arrêta. Hermione était sortit de la salle de bain et Drago s'y trouvait maintenant. Hermione s'était levée tôt car aujourd'hui en tant que préféte en chef, elle devait être présente pour les premières années. Drago lui avait plutôt comme projet dormir mais l'alarme et le réveil en avaient décidé autrement.

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, Jenny et Jessy se réveillaient doucement. Elles étaient excitées et curieuses de commencer les cours à Poudlard, ce matin.

Jessy : On va avoir nos emplois du temps, j'espère que l'on a beaucoup de cours communs avec Hermione !

Jenny : Moi aussi ! Et dire que, on aura toujours cours avec Drago !

Jessy : Faut voir le bon côté des choses, on va pouvoir lui gâcher la vie !

Jenny : Ouai, c'est vrai !

Jessy : Bon, on va se laver ?

Jenny : Ouai !

Après être lavé, Drago et Hermy prirent la direction de la grande salle pour accueillir les élèves mais vu l'heure, personne n'était encore là.

Dray : Super ! On va attendre trois jours et dire que je pourrais encore dormir !

Hermy : Je préfère être en avance !

Dray : Ben oui, bien sûr !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les premier élèves arrivèrent dont Harry et Ron. Drago décida donc d'aller chercher Blaise, mais Harry s'apercevant qu'il s'éclipsé en douce (pour échapper à Mione, qui allait lui faire un cour sur les fonctions du préfet en chef) le suivit.

Harry : Où tu vas, Malefoy ?

Dray : Tu me suit, Potter ?

Harry : Quels sont tes plans cette année ? T'es content Rogue est directeur ! Dommage que Voldemort soit mort !

Dray : Tu veux en venir où, Potter ?

Harry : Tu vas tuer qui cette année ?

Dray : Quoi ?

Harry : C'est toi qui a piégé Dumbledore !

Dray : T'es malade, Potter !

Harry : Je t'ai vu !

Dray : Je ne l'ais pas tué !

Harry : Ah oui, Rogue l'a fait pour toi !

Dray : Tu devrais oublier ça, Potter !

Harry : C'est une menace ?

Dray : Un conseil !

Puis Drago s'éloigna.

Tout le monde était arrivé dans la salle commune et le professeur Rogue avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall distribuaient les emplois du temps.

Harry : Oh non, on commence par potion avec les Serpentards et Lucius Malefoy.

Hermy : Cool, il y aura Jenny et Jessy !

Ron : Moi je dis quatre Malefoy, dans la même pièce, c'est trop !

Harry : Ouai !

Hermy : Vous ne connaissez pas Jenny et Jessy, ne les jugées pas ! Elles sont super gentilles.

A la table des Serpentards, Drago était avec Blaise.

Blaise : Merde ! On a pleins de cours en commun avec Griffondors !

Dray : Potions, botaniques, défenses contre les forces du mal !

Blaise : Ben, c'est déjà pas mal !

Dray : Te plaint pas ! Tu passes pas l'année avec Granger, toi ! Enfin plutôt Hermione !

Blaise : Tu dis son prénom !

Dray : Longue histoire !

Après le petit déjeuné, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Lions.

Dray : Gran…Hermione faut que je te parle !

Harry : Pourquoi ?

Dray : Sa te regarde, Potter ?

Hermione sentant la pression monter, prit Dray par la main et l'emmena hors de la pièce sous le regard, mauvais de Harry, bouche bée de Ron et amusé de Jenny et Jessy.

Hermione et Drago étaient maintenant dans les couloirs. Mione lâcha la main de son monologue masculin et commença :

Hermy : Trois ans ! Voilà trois ans, c'est l'âge que je vous donne !

Dray : C'est lui qui a commencé !

Hermy : De trois, tu viens de passer à deux !

Dray : Bref ! En potion, surtout tu fais en sorte pour que Jenny et Jessy soient loin de moi !

Hermy : Et comment je fais ?

Dray : Je sais pas, c'est toi l'intello !

Lorsque les élèves arrivèrent en potion, Mr Malefoy leur fit signe de ne pas s'asseoir.

Lucius : Pour qu'il n'y ai pas de problème, je vais vous placer !

Ron : Ca commence bien !

Finalement, Jenny se retrouva avec Hermione (elle pourra dire « merci papa »), Harry avec Blaise, Ron avec Pansy (la groupie de Dray) et Drago avec Jessy.

Lucius commença son cour, puis vint la partie pratique, c'est à dire faire une potion en binôme.

Pour Jenny et Mione tout allait pour le mieux. Elles étaient plutôt doué toute les deux et elles échangeaient des commentaires sur Poudlard.

Du côté de Harry et Blaise, ils faisaient leur potion sans se parler donc tout allait très bien aussi.

Ron et Pansy, eux échangeaient sarcasme sur sarcasme. Et leur potion était une horreur.

Et pour Jessy et Drago, et ben s'était très très agité.

Jessy : C'est pas du sang de vipère !

Dray : Si, c'est ça !

Jessy : Non, imbécile !

Dray : Je t'ai pas sonné petite !

Jessy : Quoi ? Tu me le redit en face ?

Dray : Petite conne !

Jessy : Tient pour la peine !

Elle attrapa une patte de cochon et lui lança à la figure. Dray attrapa alors une tête de grenouille prêt à lui lancer mais avant cela…

Jessy : PAPA ! (Hurlant dans la salle.)

Lucius se retourna, comme tout les élèves d'ailleurs. Dray lui, était effondré, tout le monde savait qu'elle était sa sœur à présent.

Lucius : Mais c'est pas possible ! Je tourne le dos, 2 minutes et vous vous entretué déjà ! Bon, je vais changé les groupes. Jenny quoi que … non ! Hermione avec Dray ! Jessy avec ta sœur !

La matinée se termina, et à midi tout Poudlard savait que Jenny et Jessy étaient des Malefoy.

Dans la grande salle, les élèves mangeaient et se racontaient leurs premiers cours.

Hermione : Cette après-midi, on a défense contre les forces du mal et botanique.

Ron : Que des cours en commun avec Serpentard.

Harry : Sinon, vous le trouvez comment Malefoy ?

Ron : Comme d'habitude, con, pervers, odieux …

Harry : Non, je veux dire père !

Ron : Ah ! Comme le fils !

Hermy :Son cour est très bien ! Très bien construit !

Harry : Bof ! Pour le moment il est, on va dire plutôt neutre !

Ron : Et ben, dit donc ! Moi, je préférais même Rogue !

Hermy : Tous ça parce que, il a dit que votre potion à toi et à l'autre abrutie n'était même pas digne d'un première année.

A 14 heure, les cours reprirent avec Défenses contre les forces du mal pour les deux maisons ennemis.

Lyndsay : Bonjour, je me présente, je suis Lyndsay Halliwell, votre prof pour l'année. Cette année vous avez du boulot car vous devez vous préparer pour vos ASPICS. Je compte vous aider pour cela mais vous devez savoir une chose, je suis loin d'être patiente. Dans ce cour vous allez avoir de l'action, vous pouvez déjà remettre vos livres dans vos placards. Vous m'avez cinq heures par semaine, trois seront pour les sorts et les deux autres pour les arts martiaux. J'y accorde beaucoup d'importance. Donc, je voudrais savoir qui les pratiques ?

La pièce resta en silence puis au bout de 10 secondes une main se leva suivit d'une autre et d'encore deux autres.

La première personne était Drago, la seconde Jessy, puis Blaise et enfin… Hermione.

Lyndsay : Bon ben, parfait votre niveau s'il vous plait !

Dray : Ceinture noire.

Blaise : Marron.

Jessy : Bleu.

Hermy : Bleu.

Lyndsay : C'est super, on a déjà des bons niveaux. Mr Malefoy et… Miss Granger, vous pouvez nous faire une démonstration.

Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le centre de la pièce sur un tapis.

Dray : Des arts martiaux ? Granger, tu me surprend !

Hermy : Ouai, t'as pas interré à me faire mal.

Dray : On verra !

Commença alors un combat acharné, tout deux se débrouillaient très bien, mais au bout de sept minutes de combats, Mione se retrouva bloqué contre Dray.

Ron : T'as pas vu comment il la tient !

Harry : Calmes toi, Ron !

Ron : Si ce pervers touche encore un cheveu de MA Hermione, je le tue !

Harry : Je te rappel que l'on vient d'apprendre qu'il est ceinture noire.

Après DCFM, les deux maisons partirent pour la botanique.

Mme Chourave : Cette année, on se met un garçon, une fille, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi.

Ron : Merde ! Je me met avec qui ?

Harry : Ben réfléchie !

Les deux amis se regardèrent et commencèrent à courir tout les deux vers Mione. (Qui arrivera le premier ?) En voyant cela Drago, attrapa Hermy par la manche.

Hermy : Mais tu fais quoi ?

Dray : Tu te met avec moi !

Mione : Quoi ? Mais pour…

Harry et Ron (essoufflés) : Mione ! Tu te met avec moi ?

Dray : Non, elle est avec moi !

Harry lança un regard noir à Dray puis partit, Ron lui était choqué.

Jessy : Potter ! T'es avec quelqu'un ?

Harry : Non !

Jessy : Bon très bien, tu te met avec moi !

Mme Chourave : Bon, je vous ais mis un garçon, une fille car cette année, je m'occupe de la botanique mais aussi de l'étude de la vie conjugal.

Ron : Quoi ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

Ron était tombé une fois de plus avec Pansy.

Pansy : Oh non ! Pourquoi je suis pas avec mon Drakounet d'amour !

Blaise : C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Jenny : En gros, on va devoir jouer le petit couple parfait !

Blaise : (clin d'œil) Oh ça va ! Ma FEMME n'est pas si mal que cela !

Jenny : T'es dégeu !

Harry : Ca va ? C'est pas trop la honte de porter le nom Potter en botanique ?

Jessy : Pour une heure je pourrais mi faire !

Hermione : Oh ben bravo ! Il a fallut que ton alter égaux te fasse te mettre avec moi !

Dray : Comment ça ?

Hermione : C'est parce que tu as vu Harry et Ron foncer sur moi que tu m'a choisit !

Dray : Ne me dit pas que tu aurais préféré être avec le balafré et weasmoche !

Hermione : J'ai pas l'impression que tu réalise, dans ce cour je vais être Mme Malefoy !

Dray : Rêves pas, Granger, c'est simplement dans ce cour !

Hermy : Sa ne serai pas un rêve mais un cauchemar !

Dray : C'est sensé me choquer ?

Hermy : Non !

Une fois le cour terminé, les élèves partir pour le dîné.

Hermione : En gros en potion, et botanique, je suis avec Malefoy !

Harry : En plus, tu vis avec lui !

Ron : En DCFM, sa n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire d'être collé à lui comme cela !

Hermy : Quoi ? Ron, tu n'es vraiment qu'un … qu'un … Je trouve même pas le mot !

Ron : Quoi, c'est vrai, avoues ! T'aimerai toi aussi être dans son lit ! T'es comme les autres.

Hermy : Alors là, c'est trop !

Harry : Mione, non reste !

Hermy : Non, c'est bon Harry, j'me casse !

Hermione était dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, elle repensait à sa première journée. Résultat pas brillant ! Elle avait commencé par se disputer avec Drago, elle était avec lui en botanique et potion, il l'avait battu au combat et enfin RON !

La jeune fille brouillait du noir lorsque son monologue entra.

Dray : T'es déjà là, Gran… HERMIONE !

Mione : Ouai !

Dray : Alors que va faire Miss-je-sais-tous ce soir ?

Mione : Dormir et oublier !

Dray : Oublier quoi ?

Mione : Le fait de vivre avec toi et RON !

Dray : Oh la belette ! Elle a été méchante avec toi ? (ton moqueur)

Hermy : T'es psy maintenant Male...

Dray: Non !

Mione: Oh puis, merde ! Elle me soule aussi cette alarme à la con !

Dray : Bon, temps mort ! Ce soir, les élèves ont organisé une soirée dans le parc de Poudlard. Tu viens avec moi ?

Hermy : Mais ils n'ont pas le droit ! Et ton devoir de préfet en …

Dray : Je sais se qu'est mon devoir de préfet en chef ! Mais ils ne font rien de bien méchant !

Mione : Il y aura Jenny et Jessy ?

Dray : Je pense.

Mione : Bon je viens, mais juste pour voir si il n'y a pas de problèmes !

Dray : Ouai, c'est ça !

Arrivé dans le parc, bien au fond (pour pas qu'un prof ou Rusard ne les entendent) Dray et Mione virent les premiers élèves. C'était surtout des 3éme, 4éme, 5éme, 6éme et 7éme années, les 1ére et 2éme n'avaient pas encore assée d'arrogance pour sortir contre les lois.

On pouvais voir Neuville (avec Trévor), Luna, Dean, Seamus, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et pleins d'autres… Il y avait même Ginny, Harry et …

Mione : Oh non ! Ron !

Elle commença à faire demi-tour pour partir le plus loin possible de l'un de ses meilleurs amis mais son pire ennemi la rattrapa. (C'est le monde à l'envers !)

Dray : Et où tu vas ?

Mione : Je repars !

Dray : Hors de question, si c'est pour tous aller vendre à Rusard !

Mione : Je ne suis pas Serpentard !

Dray : Justement ! Montre le courage des Griffondor et affronte la foule. A moins que… à oui c'est ça ! Les Griffondor sont des froussards !

Mione : Alors là ! Tu vas voir si je suis une froussarde !

Elle attrapa la première chose qui lui passa par la main pour la lancer à Dray mais malheureusement cette chose était … Trévor ! Et au lieu de toucher Drago, elle toucha … Jessy !

Un son aigu retentit alors (le cri de Jessy), il foudroya le silence comme un éclair et résonna à plusieurs km à la ronde.

Cinq secondes plus tard, trois adultes tenant des lanternes arrivèrent à grand pas. La foule se divisa alors dans la cohue, Hermione se retrouva avec Drago, Jenny, Jessy, Neuville, Harry, Ron et Trévor près de la forêt interdite.

Hermione : Un adulte arrive ! On fait quoi ?

Dray et Harry : (Tous en cœur !) On rentre dans la forêt.

Jenny : Quoi ? Mais vous êtes malades !

Mais quand la jeune fille termina sa phrase son frère l'avait déjà attrapé par le poigné et se dirigeait avec tous le groupe vers la forêt interdite.

Dix minutes plus tard, les sept ados et le crapaud se trouvaient au cœur du lieu interdit.

Dray : C'est pas possible ! Pourquoi t'as gueulé comme ça !

Jessy : Hermione m'a lancé cette horrible chose !

Mione : Je l'ai pas fait exprès, c'était pas toi qui été visé !

Neville : Et Trévor n'est pas une horrible chose !

Jenny : Temps mort ! On se calme !

Harry : Quelqu'un arrive !

Dray : Vites ! On se sépare pour se cacher !

Harry, Ron et Jenny se retrouvèrent dans un buisson pleins d'épine, Jessy, Neville et Trévor (Décidément eux une histoire d'amour !) derrière d'énormes arbres et Dray et Mione en haut d'un arbre.

Une lumière s'approcha, bientôt le visage de Rogue s'éclaira puis au bout de cinq minutes disparut à nouveau.

Tous sortir de leurs cachettes.

Harry et Dray : On ne peut p…

Il se regardèrent décidément, ils faisaient écho ce soir !

Drago : (Reprenant seul) : On ne peut pas retourner à Poudlard tous de suite, ils doivent attendre le retour d'élèves.

Ron : On va pas rester ici ?

Dray : T'as peur Weasley ?

Harry: Ta soeur aussi a les pétoches, Malefoy !

Jessy : Quoi ? Moi ? Tu rêves, Potter !

Harry : Je parle de ta sœur !

Jenny : J'ai pas les pétoches, je trouve ça complètement malade, c'est tout ! Si papa apprend …

Dray : Il ne l'apprendra pas !

Jessy : Il va deviner que l'on n'y été !

Dray : Rectification ! Il va deviner que VOUS y étiez ! C'est vous qui faites des conneries !

Jessy : T'en fait autant que nous ! Sauf que toi tu te fais pas prendre !

Dray : C'est ça quand on est doué !

Une demi-heure, plus tard, les 7 ados étaient assit sur des rochers en attendant le moment où ils pourraient retourner à l'école.

Jenny : C'est bon ?

Dray : Non !

Jenny : On va pas passer la nuit dans cette forêt ! Il fait froid et il paraît qu'il y a pleins de sale bête !

Dray : Si seulement, il pouvait y en avoir une qui te bouffe !

Mione : Vous allez arrêter tout les trois !

C'est alors que Trévor sauta d'un coup hors de la main de Neville et partit plus loin dans la noire forêt.

Neville : Trévor ! Trévor, attend ! Il faut allé le chercher.

Jessy : Allé chercher, cette saloperie ! Alors la non ! Je risque pas ma vie pour ce … ce truc !

Neville : Hermione ? Harry ?

Hermione: Bien sûr que l'on va d'aider à le retrouver !

Dray : Mais c'est un crapaud ?

Hermione : Et alors ?

Harry : On se repartit comment ?

Mione : Je me met avec Jenny et Jessy, Harry tu te met avec Dray et Ron avec Neville.

Dray et Harry : (encore ensemble) Quoi ?

Mione : Et sans commentaires !

Dray : Mais…

Mione : Chut !

Harry : Mais…

Mione : HARRY !

Jessy : Quelle autorité !

Neville : Bon, vous pensez à Trévor !

Hermione : Oui, bon on y va !

Cela faisait une heure, que les ados cherchaient le crapaud.

Pour Hermy, Jenny et Jessy c'était dans la bonne humeur, elles pouvaient enfin parler toutes les trois. Ron racontait la perte de son rat pendant la troisième année à Neville très inquiet et Dray et Harry ne parlaient pas.

C'est après un long moment de silence que Harry commença.

Harry : Tu n'as pas interré à faire chier Mione, cette année !

Dray : Tu sais Potter, elle est assez grande pour se défendre elle même !

Harry : Au moindre problème, je lui dit que tu as tué Dumbledore !

Dray : Je l'ai pas tué !

Harry : Mais tu l'as servit sur un plateau à Rogue !

Dray : Je ne sais pas comment tu as su cela, Potter mais je serai toi, je le crierai pas sur tout les toits.

Harry : Pourquoi ? Tu vas me tuer ?

Dray : Moi ? Non ! Car tu ne peux rien prouver, de plus je ne voudrais pas me salir les mains !

En terminant sa phrase Drago aperçut Trévor.

Dray : Tiens, il est là, le truc ! Tu le prend et on rentre.

Harry : Ah non, je le touche pas !

Dray : Ah ben, moi non plus ! Bon temps pis il reste là !

Mais à ce moment là Neuville, Ron, Mione, Jessy et Jenny arrivèrent.

Neville : Trévor ! Oh merci mon dieu ! Ca va ? Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

Dray : J'en connais qui devrais aller voir un psy !

Jenny : On rentre ?

Mione : Ouai !

C'est une demi heure plus tard, qu'ils franchir doucement les portes de Poudlard. Il avancèrent dans le noir, lorsque toutes les lumière s'allumèrent.

Jessy : (faussement heureuse) : Papa !

Dray : Merde !

Lucius : En effet, merde ! Où étiez vous ?

Jessy : On cherchaient les toilettes !

Lucius : Il faut être à sept pour aller aux toilettes ?

Jenny : Ben on sais jamais !

Lucius : Je vois ! Mr Potter, Mr Londubat et Mr Weasley, regagnez vos dortoirs sans bruit ! Hermione tes parents seront au courant et vous 3, j'en parlerai avec votre mère ! Bon allez tous vous couchez ! Ah oui, à propos, si vous croisé quelqu'un vous ne m'avez pas vu, je ne vous dénonce pas pour une fois.

Mione : Merci, bonne nuit !

Jessy, Jenny et Dray : Bonne nuit, papa !

Harry : Bonne nuit !

Ron : Ouai, c'est ça !

Neville : Euh… bonn… bonne nuit.

Lucius : (froid) Bonne nuit !

Et c'est comme cela que se termine, la première journée bien mouvementé pour Harry, Ron, Jenny, Jessy,… et surtout Drago et Hermione.


	4. Le Quidditch dangeureux ?

Episode 4

Voix (hurlant) : Maudit Serpentard ! Comment oses-tu dire ça ?

Autre voix (hurlant) : Je ne dis que la stricte vérité !

1ère voix : Stricte vérité ! Et depuis quand les Serpentards disent la vérité !

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Qu'est ce que c'était que tout ce boucan ?

2ème voix : Sale morue ! Les Griffondors sont tous des incapables !

Hermione se leva. Cela provenait de la salle commune. Elle prit sa baguette et se décida à aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers et le plus discrètement possible, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire, mais au lieu de cela, elle glissa et dévala les escaliers sur les fesses. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol en laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Hermy : Aïe ! (pensant) Bon raté pour la discrétion !

Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais la salle était vide, personne n'était là.

Drago grogna. Qui osait le déranger dans son sommeil ? Ca provenait d'en bas. Les cris ne cessant pas, il décida d'aller voir, décidée de passer un savon à ceux qui avaient fait tout ce bruit. Il se dégagea de ses couvertures, prit sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet et se leva.

Comparé à Hermione, Drago savait se faire discret, mais il n'en fit rien, trop énervé de s'être fait tiré du lit de si bonne heure. Il arriva dans la salle qu'il trouva vide…enfin pas tout à fait, une jeune fille affalée par terre encore en robe de chambre de soie et les cheveux partant un peu dans tout les sens regardait partout (sauf à l'endroit où se trouvait Drago) à la recherche des deux tapageurs. Dray sourit.

Dray : Ben dis moi Gran…Hermione, qu'est ce que tu fais par terre ?

Hermine, à la voix du préfet en chef se releva brusquement puis lui lança un regard noir, avant de remarquer qu'il n'était seulement vêtu d'un caleçon aux couleurs de Serpentard et que, pour une fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps de se coiffer, ce qui lui donnait un air un peu moins sérieux. Ses yeux bleus transperçant les siens attendaient une réponse, que de toutes évidences, ils connaissaient déjà. Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, un peu troubé tout de même par son homologue masculin (eh la je pète de rire car j'ai écrit féminin au lieu de masculin) qui semblait déjà tout à fait réveiller.

Hermy : Ben, en fait…tu vas pas me croire mais, un elfe de maison m'a foncé dedans avant de s'enfuir en courant et…je suis tombé !

Drago secoua la tête, amusé.

Dray (pensant) : Faut vraiment qu'elle apprenne à jouer la comédie ! (à Hermy) Dis plutôt que t'as glissé et que tu as dévalé les escaliers sur le cul !

Hermione ne répondit pas se demandant comment il avait su, puis s'empressa d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain avant que Drago n'est le temps de réagir, mais trop tard, il avait déjà bloqué la porte de son corps. Ils étaient à présent séparés d'à peine quelques centimètres. Drago la prit alors par la taille, la posa un peu plus loin et partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Hermy : Mede ! (criant) Mal…Drago ! T'avais pas le droit ! Normalement c'est les femmes d'abord !

Dray (à travers la porte) : Et qui me prouve que tu en es une !

Drago et Hermione étaient seuls dans la Grande Salle. A vrai dire, ils avaient été réveillés très tôt, et comme on était un samedi, le premier depuis la rentrée, tout le monde dormait encore, emmitouflés dans leurs couvertures.

Hermy et Dray, attablés chacun à leurs tables respectives, pensaient, à cet instant à la même chose. D'un même geste, ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, Hermione se leva et se planta en face du jeune blond, assis.

Dray et Hermy (en même temps) : Est-ce que tu…

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Drago incita Hermione à poursuivre, ce qu'elle fit.

Hermy : Est-ce que tu as aussi entendu des voix hurler dans la salle commune ?

Drago hocha la tête.

Drago : C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a réveillé ! Mais…c'était qui ?

Hermy : Je ne sais pas…quand je suis descendu, y avait personne…

Dray : Ouais en gros, avec ta grande discrétion, ils ont eu le temps de se barrer !

Hermione lui lança un regard noir qu'il soutint. Leur duel des yeux auraient pu durer longtemps (même si Drago aurait fini par gagner), mais un grand « BOUM » les empêcha de continuer. Ils tournèrent la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit et virent une masse informe de vêtement par terre. Pendant quelques secondes, ils crurent que ce n'était qu'un vieux tapis tout rapiécé était tombé de je ne sais où (petit délire entre cousine lol), mais la chose se mit à bouger…et se releva…c'était Neville. Ce dernier gêné, regarda quelques instants les deux préfets en chefs qui le fixé.

Neville : Je…je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas vous dérangez…hem…

Il recula puis sortit de la Grande Salle. Les deux ennemis se regardèrent alors, perplexe. Qu'est ce que Neville était encore allé imaginer ?

Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, hurlant, réveillant par la même occasion, Ron, qui, pendant la nuit avait roulé au sol et se trouvait à présent sous le lit d'Harry.

Ron (apparaissant de sous le lit d'Harry qui eut un nouveau hurlement) : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry (soulevant les couvertures) : Cauchemar !

Ron : Et c'est une raison pour réveiller les gens ?

Harry : J'ai pas fait exprès et toi qu'est ce que tu fous sous mon lit ?

A cet instant, ils entendirent la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrir et se refermer bruyamment. Des gens grognèrent mais personne ne se réveilla. Harry et Ron étaient les seuls réveillés. Ils décidèrent d'aller voir. C'était Neville. Rouge pivoine, il se tortillait dans un des canapé de la salle commune des Griffondors.

Harry : Bah Neville qu'est ce que tu as ?

Neville :…Rien…rien du tout !

Ron et Harry s'échangèrent des regards interrogatifs et décidés à n savoir plus, ils s'assirent de chaque côté de Neville, le cernant.

Ron : Raconte nous tout…on est tes amis !

Neville tenta de se lever mais Harry l'en empêcha d'une main.

Neville : Bon…d'accord…hem ! Voilà…je crois que…Hermione et Malefoy sortent ensemble.

Ron eut un hoquet d'étonnement.

Neville : Quand je suis entré dans la Grande Salle, je les ai vu…Hermione était debout devant lui, et ils se lançaient des regards…comment dire…pleins d'amour (il fit une grimaces) un peu plus et ils s'embrassait, mais à ce moment je suis tombé…enfin si vous aviez vu comment ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux…

Harry : Neville, c'est bon, on a comprit ! Ron ? Ron ? Ca va ?

Ron, assit sur le canapé, les mains crispées sur les genoux semblait complètement décomposé : son visage, d'ordinaire si joyeux exprimait maintenant une horreur absolu. Sa bouche grande ouverte se tordait Attention un mouche ! Oups, trop tard ! Son front était légèrement plissé et ses yeux….semblait près à sortir de leurs orbites.

Harry (se levant pour se placer devant lui) : Ron ? Ron ?

En lui-même, Ron entendait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Malefoy… Comment avait elle pu lui faire ça ?

Harry, quant à lui, bouillait de rage. Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était que Ron se réveille de sa torpeur, et qu'ils aillent tout les deux s'occuper de ce cher Malefoy. Mais au lieu de cela, il regardait Ron, attendant. Comment ? Comment était ce possible qu'Hermione ce soit fait berner ? Comment ce traite avait réussi ? D'un accès de rage, il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Ron, sans vie. La seconde d'après, sa main s'abattit sur la joue du rouquin dans un bruit sec.

Ron : Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? T'es malade ?

Harry : Désolée…c'était pour ton bien !

Ron : Pour mon bien ! Mais regarde ma joue !

Il se leva et se planta devant un miroir.

Ron : Regarde ! Mais t'es…

Harry : Désolée j'avais pas calculé…

Ron grommela et se rassit. Tout de suite, l'image d'Hermione et Drago se lançant des regards énamourés s'imposa en lui. Il soupira, secoua la tête et finalement se mit une claque sur l'autre joue.

Ron : Aïe !

Une demi-heure plus tard, les trois garçons descendirent dans la Grande Salle. Plusieurs personnes à présent, l'occupé et ils retrouvèrent Hermione en grande discussion avec une Serdaigle qu'elle avait invité à la table. Ron s'assit à l'opposé de la jeune lionne et fit semblant de s'intéresser aux problèmes de Neville. Harry soupira, mais finalement le suivit.

Il jeta un bref regard au Serpentard et aperçut l'ennemi. Une puissante envie d'aller lui refaire sa (belle) figure lui prit alors, mais il se retint.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne sentit pas une min se poser sur son épaule et sursauta en entendant une voix prononcer son nom.

Hermy : Harry ? Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer Ron, qui lui, regardait ailleurs, l'air triste.

Hermy (s'installant à côté d'Harry) : Bon, d'accord ! En fait, c'est aujourd'hui que tu fais ton équipe de Quidditch Harry ?

Harry (se frappant la tête) : Mede !

Il regarda sa montre.

Harry : Plus que 15 minutes !

Et il partit en courant, suivit de Ron, qui tout à coup s'était réveillé Ben quoi ? Si il ne pouvait pas avoir Hermione, autant essayé d'être au moins dans l'équipe !.

Hermione sourit et regarda du côté des Serpentard. Drago, capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison, n'était pas là non plus. Elle aperçut Jenny et Jessy à moitié morte de rire et Pansy parkinson criant sur Crabbe et Goyle qu'il était « insupportable » de manger avec eux. Elle sourit et quitta la table des Gryffondores direction, le terrain de Quiddicth.

Hermione s'installa dans les gradins. Il faisait beau, le ciel était bien éclaircit, temps idéal pour le Quidditch. Elle balaya du regard le terrain tandis que les premiers candidats arrivaient, excités. Par mis eux, il y avait beaucoup de 2èmes années, qui d'ailleurs, n'avait aucune chance, mais aussi des 3èmes , 4èmes, 5èmes, 6èmes et enfin des 7èmes années. Neville, Lavande, Coote, Dean, Demelza Robins, Peakes, Luna et…Cormac McLaggen.

Hermione en le voyant, sentit son cœur manquer un battement.

Hermy : Oh non… pas lui !

Elle prit sa baguette, fit apparaître un livre et se cacha dessous faisant semblant de s'y intéresser vivement.

10 minutes plus tard, Harry et Ron arrivaient en trombe dans le stade, suivit de près par Ginny, les vêtements mis sans dessus dessous et leurs basquettes encore aux mains, ils s'excusèrent de leur petit retard.

Harry : Bonjour à tous !

Les 2èmes années (criant joyeusement, peut être un peut trop) : BONJOUR CAPITAINE !

Harry : Hem ! Bon alors nous allons commencer les épreuves par les batteurs…

McLaggen : Bah pourquoi pas d'abord par les gardiens ?

Hermione leva légèrement les yeux e son livre pour voir la réaction d'Harry. Celui-ci, au son de la grosse voix enroué de McLaggen, se retourna d'un bloc vers lui, ses yeux lançant des étincelles.

Harry (entre ces dents) : Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ?

Mclaggen : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ?

Harry : J'ai dit…non j'ai rien dit ! (il commença à s'en aller mais finalement se retourna) ah oui, en fait, ne crois pas que après le désastre que tu as provoqué l'année dernière, tu pourras réintégrer l'équipe dans le tome 6 de Harry Potter.

Et il se détourna. A la tronche que tirait McLaggen, Hermione éclata de rire. Elle ne pus se retenir, c'était plus fort qu'elle. McLaggen l'entendit, il se retourna et la vit, puis, totalement dégoûté, il renonça et partit en hurlant des injures que je ne répéterais pas.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'Harry faisait ces épreuves ayant déjà viré la moitié des 2èmes années en ayant faillit faire une crise cardiaque à plusieurs reprises et réussit à trouver ces 2 batteurs.

Hermione aperçut alors une tête blonde, puis 2, puis 3. La famille Malefoy était là. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué, Harry et Ron aussi.

Harry (aux candidats) : Attendez 5 secondes, je reviens.

Il rejoignit la famille Malefoy. Drago n'avait pas l'air très content que ces deux sœurs soient là. Mais que pouvait il y faire ? Elles avaient voulu le suivre et avaient réussi…

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Malefoy ?

Dray : Je viens voir tes piètres capacités de capitaine, pourquoi ? A ce que je sache, le public n'est pas interdit.

Harry grogna, tandis que Drago souriait, narquois.

Harry (tout bas à Dray, sans que personne ne puisse entendre, même Hermione avec ses oreilles à rallonge) : Je vois Malefoy, tu fais peut être ton malin parce que tu as eu Hermione, mais je suis sûr qu'en Quidditch, tu le ferais un peu moins !

Dray (souriant) : Eh bien, alors, après mes épreuves on se fait un match, ton équipe contre la mienne et on verra bien qui gagnera !

Harry : Pas de problème Malefoy !

Et il repartit. Drago, lui, resta planté là à le regarder bizarrement.

Dray (pensant) : « Tu fait peut-être ton malin parce que tu as eu Hermione »…mais de quoi il parle ?

Les épreuves de Harry étaient terminés, il était très satisfait de ces choix :

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan en batteur (il avait trouvé qu'ils avaient fait de net progrès et qu'ils seraient meilleurs que Peakes et Coote de l'année dernière).

3 poursuiveuses : Demelza Robins, Ginny, et une nouvelle Natasha Plokins particulièrement doué.

Et finalement, Ron Weasley en tant que gardien, il avait été de loin le meilleur malgré son tract et sa couleur verdâtre qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Bref, il avait une jolie petite équipe et était sûr de gagner.

Il les félicita tous et leur demanda de rester pour les épreuves des Serpentards.

Harry (de loin, à Malefoy) : Tu déclares forfait ?

Dray (avec un sourire narquois) : Parce que je devrais face à…ça ?

Hermione rejoignit l'équipe des Griffondors pour les féliciter. Tout le monde accepta de bon cœur…sauf ces deux meilleurs amis. Quand Ron la vit arriver, il s'arrêta en plein d'une des descriptions de ces arrêts de tirs « fabuleux » et l'œil morne se contenta de répondre par une moue à ce que disait la jeune lionne. Harry répondit un peu plus joyeusement. D'accord, il n'aimait pas Drago, mais il était décidé à ne pas perdre sa meilleure amie. Il lui parlerai, tenterai de la raisonner…et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Tous assit sur les gradins, ils regardaient les derniers Serpentards passaient leurs épreuves sous l'œil attentif du capitaine qui en vira plus d'un sans même qu'ils eurent le temps de jouer sous prétexte, que, rien qu'à voir leurs têtes, ils savaient qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas.

Dray (regardant une belle jeune fille nulle comme un pied jouer) : Ouais, refais le pour voir…hum…

Ginny : Quel pervers celui-là !

Ron jeta un regard à Hermione. Elle semblait complètement dégoûté et même…ne serait ce que le fruit de son imagination débordante…était elle triste ? Il soupira rageusement et se re-concentra sur les épreuves.

Drago n'avait pas la même méthode q'Harry mais elle était tout aussi bonne, et plus rapide. Finalement, au bout d'un certain temps, il se tourna satisfait vers Harry.

Dray : Et voilà !

Son équipe, était certainement égale à celle d'Harry :

2 batteurs, Crabe et Goyle, qui rempliraient, on s'en doutait, merveilleusement bien leurs rôles.

1 gardien : Blaise Zambini.

3 poursuiveuses : Madeline Jampson, et Jenny et Jessy qui, au grand regret de leur frère, avaient fait des scores plus que bon. (à un moment Drago avait songer à rejeter la faute sur le gardien qui était nul, mais finalement, comme ça aurait viré Blaise, il du s'avouer vaincu).

Il soupira.

Dray : Prêts à perdre ?

Harry : Non, prêts à gagner !

A votre avis, qui va gagner ? Aller, voter 1 pour les Serpentards, et 2 pour les Griffondores !.

Les équipes se mirent en place. Une poignée de main (poignante), un coup de sifflet et les voilà partis.

Hermione voyait les balais passaient à toutes allures devant elle, le souaffle était au Serpentard. Jenny fit une passe à Jessy qui marqua un but.

« 10 points à Serpentards » criait Pansy Parkinson de sa voix perçante.

Ginny reprit le Souaffle, qui passa à Demelza puis à Natasha qui marqua.

Hermy : 10 points pour Griffondors.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, un hurlement strident s'éleva, puis un craquement sonore.

Goyle venait d'envoyer de toutes ses forces un cognard sur Natasha qui s'était pris en plein bras et avait perdus le contrôle de son balai. Elle était maintenant étalée par terre, en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

Les joueurs s'étaient arrêtés et étaient venus voir l'état de la pauvre fille.

Plus tard.

Dray : Bon, je suppose que vous déclarer forfait ?

Natasha avait été amenée à l'infirmerie dans un piteux état. Mme Pomfresh en la voyant avait pester contre le Quidditch et leur avait dit que vu son état (un bras tordue, une jambe cassée, la lèvre fendue, le pied…dans un état lamentable…bref, un état critique) elle en aurait pour au moins 4 jours, voir plus. Harry se retrouvait donc, avec une attrapeuse en moins, quelques heures seulement après ses choix. Le match était donc impossible à continuer.

Ginny : On peut toujours prendre une remplaçante !

Harry (sarcastique) : Ah oui, et qui pourrait être dispo, là, tout de suite, maintenant ?

Ginny se tourna vers la seule personne de sa maison présente et qui ne faisait pas « encore » partit de leur équipe.

Hermy : Alors là, vous pouvez toujours crevé !

Encore plus tard.

Hermy (pensant) : Mais pourquoi j'ai accepté, pourquoi ?

Elle était maintenant à cheval sur un balai et sentait déjà els vertiges la prendre. Harry lui, avait dit qu'elle n'était pas vraiment obligé de jouer, tant qu'elle serait sur un balais, tout irait pour le mieux. Mais pour Hermione, pensait elle, c'était déjà de trop.

L'équipe des Serpentards menait maintenant de 30 points.

Harry : Hermione attention !

Elle esquiva à temps le cognard qui arrivait à toute allure, envoyé par les bons soins de Crabbe. Le cognard la dépassa. Hermione soupira de soulagement avant de voir que Drago la regardait, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Une bouffée de colère l'envahit alors.

Dray : Ben alors Granger, on a du mal à tenir sur un balai, on tremble ?

Hermione grogna.

Hermy (pensant) : Tu crois ça Malefoy, et bien que le meilleur gagne !

La colère lui fit oublier ses vertiges, et c'est, remplit d'une détermination nouvelle qu'elle fonça sur le souaffle et…marqua. Des cris de surprises résonnèrent dans tout le stade.

Et c'est à partir de cet instant que les Griffondores marquèrent buts sur buts rattrapant les Serpentards. Blaise, submergé par les souaffles en rattrapait les trois quarts, mais le reste passait.

Il était midi moins vingt quand les deux attrapeurs aperçurent en même temps, une petite balle dorée brillait au loin.

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, puis fixèrent une nouvelle fois la balle. Une seconde après ils n'étaient déjà pu dans notre champ de vision. Drago, partit le premier, avait fait perdre à Harry l'avance qu'il avait sur lui. Pendant ce temps, les équipes s'étaient presque arrêtées de jouer, regardant les deux attrapeurs fonçaient à toute vitesse, le blond en tête. Les Griffondores commençaient légèrement à paniquer. Les Serpentards allaient ils gagner ?

Hermione (pensant) : Ah non, je n'aurais pas couru tout ces risques pour rien !

Et elle fonça sur Goyle. Lui, la vit arriver sur lui, sans comprendre (d'habitude c'était lui qui fonçait sur les attrapeurs comme ça et non l'inverse…les règles avaient elles changés ?) et d'un geste brusque et inattendus, elle lui retira la batte des mains. Déterminée, elle aperçut un souaffle, et tapa violemment dedans, la projetant directement sur…Drago.

Dray (pensant) : Ca y est j'y suis presque on va…

Il reçut en pleine tête le souaffle. Un peu déboussolé, il se balança quelques secondes sur son balai, une main essayant de le contrôler et l'autre sur son crâne, avant de retrouver l'équilibre. Il entendit alors des cris de joie et releva la tête. Harry Potter, son rival de toujours, tenait dans sa main un petit objet doré.

Quelques temps après.

Drago : Je vais la tuer !

Changement de décor. Nous nous retrouvons à présent dans une petite salle blanche, avec plusieurs lits blancs, des draps blancs, des chaises blanches…bref l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

Mme Pomfresh : Eh bien dis donc, vous faîtes fort cette année…à peine 1 journée que les équipes sont faites et déjà 2 blessé !

Dray : C'est pas de ma faute si une pauvre folle a voulu me tuer !

Dray était assis sur un lit de l'infirmerie, pendant que Mme Pomfresh lui préparer une potion. Tout le monde était partit manger. Il ne restait que Natasha et Drago. Il la regarda et grimaça.

Dray (pensant) : Ben dis donc, elle s'est pas loupé ! Faudra que j'aille félicité Crabbe pou cette performance.

Dans la Grande Salle, à la table des Griffondors s'était l'euphorie. Tous avaient appris le pari gagné, mais aussi ce qu'avait fait Hermione Granger. Elle, la soi disante nul en balais avait sauvé à elle seule, les Griffondors dans leurs fierté.

Ron (ayant oublié la trahison d'Hermione): Si vous aviez vu la tête de Malefoy au moment où il a vu que Harry avait le vif d'or, c'était trop forttt !

Hermione, souriait, fière d'elle mais se demandant quand même comment allait réagir le jeune blond. Tour à tour, elle vit tout le monde venir la félicité comme si elle avait gagné la coupe du monde. Elle se leva de table, en disant qu'elle devait aller se changer et partit rejoindre sa salle commune.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle était dans la salle de bain, en train de se laver bah oui, après un match de Quidditch, on est un peu crade quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Prise d'un soudain mauvais pressentiment, elle éteignit le jet, sortit de la douche et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette. Le visiteur, vous le savez tous, n'était autre que Drago, qui par ailleurs, semblait assez énervé. Il avait un bandage sur la tête, mis légèrement de travers.

Dray : Hermione !

Hermione sursauta, faisant tomber une dizaine de produits de beauté par la même occasion. Elle avait été surprise, d'une par la rage et la puissance de sa voix, et de deux, par l'emploie de son prénom, ce qui en y réfléchissant était normal vu que la salle n'accepter pas les noms de famille.

« Bom, bom, bom »

Le voilà qui toquait, où plutôt défonçait la porte.

Dray : Ouvre !

Hermy : Non !

Dray : Ouvre où je défonce cette…de porte !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il sortit sa baguette et oui les sorciers ont un moyen plus sophistiqué de défoncer les portes). Un instant plus tard, il y eut un déclic puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand pour laisser passer le jeune blond. Hermione, sans baguette et nue sous sa serviette commençait légèrement à paniquer. Elle prit un flacon de parfum rose, le décapuchonna et menaça Drago avec. Celui-ci, tenant une baguette ce qui est quand même plus impressionnant qu'un flacon de parfum soupira, puis redevint sérieux.

Dray (montrant de sa main sa tête) : Regarde ce que tu m'as fait !

Hermy (sourire forcé) : Ca…ça fait un style !

Dray : Un style ? Peut être que ça irait bien à ton copain le balafré mais pas à moi, tu vois !

Hermy : Mais si, ça te va très…oh et puis zut c'est bon, c'est pas pour un petit miniscule cognard qu'on va…

Dray : Non, c'est pour ma fierté !

Hermy : ta fierté ? Parce que t'en as encore une après ce qui t'es (voyant le regard noir de Dray et parlant tout à coup moins fort et lentement) : arrivé…

Voix (hurlant) : Ah ces sales Griffondors ! Tous bon à lyncher !

2ème voix (hurlant) : Ah je te reconnais bien là, toujours à nier quand les Serpentards se sont fait humiliés !

Hermy et Drago se regardèrent…encore ces voix…ils se rapprochèrent de la porte pour entendre, mais surtout pour voir.

Ils se collèrent à la porte puis essayèrent de voir à travers le trou de serrure ce qui se passait. Seulement voilà, il y avait un gros problème, c'est que la serrure n'était pas assez grande pour permettre à deux pairs de yeux de réussirent à voir ce qui se déroulait de l'autre côté de la porte.

Dray (tout bas) : Pousse-toi, je ne vois rien !

Voix : Aha, voilà qui est fort !

Hermy (ne s'occupant plus de la voix) : Non, c'est toi qui te pousse !

Une bataille silencieuse s'ensuivit, chacun se poussant pour mieux voir. Finalement, Hermione trébucha. Dray, pour empêcher le « Boum » qui allait s'ensuivre et faire fuir les visiteurs voulut la rattraper par sa serviette, qui se défit.

Il réussit de justesse à la rattraper par la taille et pour l'empêcher de crier d'indignation, il lui mit une main sur la bouche. Seulement, la jeune lionne ne contait pas en finir comme ça. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et mordit à sang le blond qui ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler.

Dray (lâchant Hermione) : Puain !

Hermy (remettant sa serviette) : Pervers ! Coard! Idiot! Triple imbecile!

Et elle sortit de la salle de bain, suivit de près par le jeune préfet. Seulement…la pièce était encore vide. Personne.

Dray : Et voilà, tu les as encore fait fuir !

Hermy : Mais non, ils doivent encore être là ! Sinon, la porte aurait quand même fait du bruit.

Dray : ouais, ils doivent se cacher !

Jessy : C'était un beau match, tu ne trouves pas ?

Jenny : Si surtout quand…

Jessy :…Drago s'est prit le Souaffle en pleine tronche ?

Jenny au souvenir de cette scène, explosa de rire.

Elle ne vit pas alors, en tournant à l'angle d'un couloir, une peau de banane, et mit le pied dedans.

Jenny : Ouuu…

Elle glissa, à cet instant, quelqu'un ouvrit une porte juste devant elle, la claqua et soupira. Cela se passa tellement vite, que la personne en question n'eut pas le temps de voir ce qui se passait, qu'elle était déjà par terre, Jenny dessus.

Jenny : Aïe !

Jessy (explosait de rire) : Une peau de banane…et dire qu'on croit que ça n'arrive que dans les films !

La personne grogna, ouvrit les yeux et se dégagea violemment. Jenny retomba lourdement sur le sol. Une seconde après on entendit un craquement sonore puis un cris strident.

Jenny : Ma cheville !

Jessy : Jenny ! (se retournant vers la personne) …Potter !

Harry : Malefoy…

Jessy : Ca va pas de pousser les gens comme ça ?

Harry : Ca va pas de sauter sur les gens comme ça ?

Jessy : Elle est tombée ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute !

Harry : Si, elle n'a qu'à être moins cone !

Jessy : Pardon !

Jenny : Bon désolée d'interrompre vos querelles d'amoureux…mais j'ai mal !

Jessy : Je te défends, je te ferais dire !

Harry : Pff ! Allez je me casse…

Jessy : Tu te casses ? Pourquoi ? T'as peur ?

Harry : Et peur de quoi ?

Pendant ce temps, Jenny assise par terre, semblait souffrir le martyre.

Jenny (à elle-même vu que personne ne l'écoutait) : Si au lieu de vouloir me défendre, elle m'aidait juste ! Allez on va essayer de se relever !

Elle tenta de se relever d'une jambe, mais retomba. Elle poussa un soupir et réessaya. Au bout d'une dizaine d'essais, elle réussit à se mettre debout.

Jenny : Etvoilà ! Alors mainte…oooh !

Elle se sentit partir en arrière. Ca y est, elle allait encore retomber.

Enfin du moins, c'est ce qu'elle crut, mais elle sentit alors des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et la stopper dans sa chute.

Ses bras, qui la pressait contre un corps qui, ça il n'y avait pas de doute, était masculin, elle les reconnut. C'était les bras de Blaise.

Comment peut on reconnaître des bras vous dîtes vous ? Eh bien là, c'était simple. Elle avait repéré en cour de Botanique, une cicatrice en forme de vague sur son bras gauche.

Jenny : Blaise ?

Blaise : Oui ?

Jenny : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Blaise : Ben j'étais à la bibliothèque en train de…discuter avec Joanna quand j'ai entendu un grand « BOUM » et des « AIE » et…bref je suis venu voir !

Jenny (souriant) : Discuter…hum…bon ben merci de ton aide, même si tu aurais pu m'aider avant…maintenant tu peux me lâcher et…

Blaise : Et tu vas aller, toute seule, une cheville cassé, à l'infirmerie ?

Jenny : Ben euh…

Blaise : A cloche-pied ?

Jenny : Voilà !

Blaise : Dans les escaliers ?

Jenny : Oh non…les escaliers !

Finalement sans même demander l'avis de la jeune Malefoy, il la prit dans ses bras et partit vers l'infirmerie. Il passa devant Jessy et Harry, dont la tension devenait de plus en plus forte. D'un coup Jenny aperçut Blaise.

Jessy : Eh toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Blaise : J'emmène ta sœur à l'infirmerie !

Jessy : Pourquoi faire ?

Blaise : Ben à ton avis ?

Jenny : Ma cheville !

Jessy : Ah ! Oui d'accord c'est bon pour cette fois !

Blaise la regarda bizarrement puis s'en alla.

Harry : Pff ! Voilà bien les Malefoy, même si leur famille se ferait tuée sous leurs yeux, ils ne bougeraient même pas le petit doigt.

Jessy : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Harry : Que les Malefoy sont des sans cœurs, égoistes, cns, égoïstes, sournois, jaloux…et j'en passe.

Jessy était resté figé sur place, sentant la colère montait peu à peu, à chaque mot prononcé, son visage se plissant. Elle le regarda avec une expression indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Lui, déconcerté par l'absence de réplique, attendait.

Tout ce qu'elle fut capable de faire, c'est de lever son poing et de lui foutre en pleine figure. Harry se le prit sans broncher et la regarda à nouveau.

Jessy (presque inaudiblement) : Quand on ne sait rien, on se tait Potter ! Car crois-moi, tu ne me connais pas ! Par contre je dois en savoir plus sur toi…et tes parents !

Puis elle se retourna et partit. Harry la regarda s'éloigner perplexe, mas il la vit faire demi-tour et revenir vers lui avant de le dépasser. Elle s'était trompée de côté.

Dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs, Hermione et Drago étaient assis sur les canapés, la jeune fille étant enfin habillée.

Hermione : Rien ! Personne ! C'est désespérant !

Dray : En plus, qui a le mot de passe de notre salle ? C'est incompréhensible !

Hermy : Je sais pas, mais une chose est sûr, j'ai faim !

L'après-midi était passée à une allure affolante.

Elle se leva, mais Dray la retint.

Dray : Moi aussi, je viens avec toi !

Hermy : Ok !

La Grande Salle était remplie. Jessy et Jenny étaient à la table des Serpentards, l'une encore en colère, et l'autre avec un énorme bandage au pied, mais un petit sourire au visage. Harry avait maintenant un énorme cocard mais ne répondait pas quand on lui demandait comment c'était arrivé. Harry et Ron attendaient Hermione pour s'expliquer avec elle quand la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Drago Malefoy.

Il fit un geste du bras comme pour inviter galamment quelqu'un à entrer et on vit Hermione arrivait. Elle, regardait bizarrement Drago tandis que ces deux meilleurs amis serraient les points.

Drago : Entre !

Hermione après un instant d'hésitation, passa la porte. Après tout qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver ? A cet instant la jambe de Drago glissa « accidentellement » et la jeune fille s'étala au sol.

Pansy : Hihihihihi !

Hermy (pensant) : C'est pas vraiiii ! (Tout haut) Aïe !

Elle se releva avec les cris d'indignation des Griffondors (elle retint d'un regard Ron et Harry qui se levait) et les moqueries des Serpentards. Elle se tourna vers Drago, l'œil menaçant.

Hermione ; Tu me le paieras.

Dray : C'est ce qu'on verra « Hermione ».

Le dîner se passa bien.

Ron (tout bas à Harry) : Dis tu crois pas que Neville nous a raconter des conneries ?

Harry : Si ! Malefoy ne ridiculiserait pas comme ça sa petite copine !

Ron : Ouais !

Hermy : Vous parlez de quoi ?

Ron et Harry (en souriant) : De rien !

Donc, comme je disais le dîner se passe bien. Ron et Harry avait enfin comprit qu'Hemrione ne sortait pas avec Drago, et Jessy avait oublié sa colère. Le soir arriva très vite, et tout le monde alla se coucher.

Drago et Hermione en allant dans leurs chambres respectives se lancèrent l'habituel regard noir du soir avant de claquer la porte.

Il était plus de deux heures du matin, quand dans la salle commune des 2 préfets en chefs, on entendit des murmures.

Voix : Ouf ! On a faillit se faire avoir ! Tu crois qu'on aurait du se montrer ?

2ème voix : Non, t'as vu comment ils avaient l'air en colère ?

Voix : Ouais t'as raison…mais crois-tu qu'un jour il découvriront que dans des accès de colères, c'était nous qui hurlions comme ça ?

2ème voix : Noooon ! Qui croiraient que 2 petits tableaux innocents, enfin…si on peut dire que tu es innocent…enfin, qui croiraient que deux tableaux feraient un tel boucan ?

Voix (rassuré) : Personnne ! Allez mauvaise nuit sale Serpentard !

2ème voix : Mauvais nuit !

Fin de l'épisode (alors vous zen avez pensez quoi ? Allez un ptit mess tout le monde si vous plait, soyez pas radin !)


	5. Serpentard VS Griffondor

Cela faisait 2 semaines que Hermione avait quittée le doux soleil de Miami et ça lui manqué énormément. Elle était dans sa chambre avec Panttaron et révisait, mais le moral n'y était pas. Harry et Ron étaient de plus en plus acharnés contre elle depuis qu'elle traînait avec Jenny et Jessy et Dray lui rendait la vie impossible.

Dés le matin, commençait un combat pour arriver à la salle de bain en premier, puis à table un duel de regard, en potion et botanique les insultes valsaient et le soir, elle s' enguelait encore avec lui et ils fermaient la porte des chambres en froid.

Notre jeune griffondor se sentait donc patraque en ce moment.

Mione : Panttaron ! Descends des rideaux !

Panttaron : Miaou !

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea doucement pour attraper son chat lorsque la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup brusque.

Dray : GRAN… HERMIONE !

Hermy se retourna et vit Drago dans l'entrée de sa chambre.

Hermy : Mais comment tu es entré dans MA chambre !

Dray : C'est pas le problème ça !

Hermy : Si, justement c'est tout le problème !

Dray : Non, le problème c'est que tu as jeté tous mes habits propre de la chaise de la salle de bain dans le cuvette des chiottes !

Hermy : Je t'avais demandé de les enlever depuis 1 semaine ! Et comment tu connais le mot de passe de ma chambre ?

Dray : Je t'ai entendu le dire l'autre soir ! Mais pour mes habits t'as plus qu'a les racheter !

Hermy : Tu sais, quand un habit est salle, ont le lave pas besoin de le racheter !

Dray : Oui, mais là, ils étaient dans la cuvette !

Hermy : C'est ton problème ! Pas le miens !

Dray : Sa risque de devenir le tient !

Hermy : Pis tu me soule ! Je vais voir tes sœurs !

Dray : C'est ça vas te plaindre !

Hermy : Pff …

Puis elle sortit de sa chambre laissant le séduisant blond seul avec toutes ses affaires.

Jenny et Jessy étaient dans la salle commune des Serpentard avec Pansy Parkinson.

Pansy : Sinon Maria, Fatima et Céline sont fréquentable. Elles sont de bonne famille et de sang pur !

Jessy : Maria, c'est pas la fille qui disait être la petite amie de Drago ?

Pansy : Qui ne le dit pas ? Mais tous n'ont aucune chance avec mon beau Dray !

Jenny : De toute façon, Dray n'a que des aventures d'un soir !

Pansy : Oh non ! Pas avec moi ! Même si pour le moment, il est un peu instable, il m'aime !

Jessy regarda sa sœur, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle savaient bien toutes les deux que Dray n'aimait pas du tout Pansy, elle était même surment la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Dans le fond, elles pensaient que Dray aimait le côté innacessible. Mais pas grand chose ne lui était innacessible.

Pansy : Enfin, bref, je sais que plus tard, je serais Mme Malefoy !

Jenny : Mais oui ! C'est sur !

Jessy : Bon, tu nous excuse Pansy mais on va voir Hermione.

Pansy : Oh cette sang de bourbe ! C'est un vrai … une vrai …

Jessy : La ferme !

Pansy : Comment ?

Jessy : Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! Hermione est une fille génial même si elle n'a pas le sang pur.

Pansy : Oh ! J'en parlerai à Drago de ton comportement.

Jessy : Mais descend de ton nuage Pansy ! Tu as le même âge que moi ! Tu n'ais pas ma mère donc je te dis ce que je veux et Drago en a rien à foutre de la façon dont je te parle !

Jenny : Viens Jess !

Hermione avait retrouvé Harry et Ron dans le parc de Poudlard, près du lac.

Hermione : Vous avez révisé votre devoir de potion pour lundi ?

Ron : Hermione, le week-end, c'est le week-end, je compte profiter de mon samedi après-midi.

Harry : Tu compte faire quoi ?

Ron : Je sais pas encore mais un truc fantastique ! On pourrait faire du quidditch !

Hermione : C'est ça, ton truc fantastique ?

Ron : Ben, c'est sympa comme activité.

Harry : Le terrain est peut-être déjà réservé ?

Hermione : Allez prévenir l'équipe. Je vais voir pour le terrain.

Harry : Comme tu veux.

Ron : Bien sûr, princesse !

Hermione se dirigeait au terrain lorsque elle rencontra Jenny et Jessy.

Hermione : Coucou, vous deux ! Alors vous allez où ?

Jessy : Entraînement de quidditch !

Hermione : Merde, c'est réservé !

Jenny : Tu n'as qu'a t'entraîné avec nous. On refait un Serpentard/Griffondor ?

Hermione :Je suis pas sûr que ton frère apprécie.

Jessy : Demandes lui avec tes yeux de chatons.

Hermione : (en la tapant) Alors toi !

Dix minutes plus tard, Hermy était devant Drago.

Dray : Si, j'ai bien comprit après m'avoir fouttut un cognard dans la gueule, tu me demandes de refaire du quidditch avec toi !

Mione : Ben ouai, en quelque sorte !

Dray : Non, mais je crois rêver !

Mione : (pensant) Finalement, je devrais peut-être ressortir mes yeux de chaton.

Dray : Et ne me regarde pas comme cela.

Mione : En gros, tu as peur que je te batte encore.

Dray : Quoi ? Mes performances en quidditch sont bien meilleurs que les tiennes !

Mione : Bon, prouve le avec ce match.

Dray : … Ok !

Mione : Ok ! Super !

Peu de temps plus tard, les deux équipes étaient sur leurs balais.

Pour le moment les points étaient plutôt serré. Jenny et Jessy jouaient comme de vrai pros et Ginny et Hermione avaient elles aussi de belles performances. Ron et Blaise dans leurs buts souffraient et Harry et Drago n'avait toujours pas vu le vif d'or. Les deux jeunes garçons désespéraient lorsque la petite balle d'or passa devant eux. Harry et Dray se regardèrent avant de partir comme des fusées vers la petite chose qu'ils désiraient tant. Après un long combat sous le regard des autres joueurs (ils c'étaient tous arrêté de jouer devant le talent de leurs chefs d'équipes), Drago attrapa la balle. Son reflex premier fut de regarder où était Hermione.

Dray : (pensant) Ouff ! Pas de batte aujourd'hui !

Dans la salle des préfet en chef, pas un bruit. Personne n'était présent. Quoi que sur le sol, une bestiole à huit pattes rampait, une mygale. On pouvait la voir monter sur des habits qui traînaient au sol. C'est alors que l'horrible petite chose (désolé pour ceux qui aiment les araignée) se transforma en … un homme. A peut près 20 ans, plutôt beau gosse, grand, les cheveux clairs, les yeux bleu gris (non, c'est pas Drago). Il s'avança sur un livre du prefet en chef, le toucha et eux un sourire vainqueur.

Homme : Et oui Dray, je suis de retour !

Plus loin :

Hermione : C'est… c'est pas possible, t'as triché.

Dray : Non ! J'ai gagné ! T'as les boules, Gran… Mione !

Hermione : Mione ? Tu m'appelles Mione maintenant ?

Dray : Tu m'appelles bien, Dray de temps en temps !

En même temps qu'il terminait sa phrase, le jeune homme sentait une odeur. Une odeur spécial ! D'où venait elle ! Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un cri strident de sa colocataire.

Hermione : Oh mon dieu, une… une mygale.

Elle commença à prendre un gros livre de au moins 2000 pages lorsque l'animal se transforma en séduisant jeune homme.

Homme : Du calme beauté, je ne pique pas !

Dray : Antoine ! Que fais tu là ?

Homme : C'est comme cela que l'on accueille son cousin, tigre blanc ?

Hermione : Ton cousin ? Tigre blanc ?

Dray : Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ! Dégage … euh … bestiole !

Antoine : Mais cette magnifique créature veut peut-être que je reste !

Dray : Cette magnifique créature a plutôt envi de t'écraser comme une crêpe !

Antoine : Je me présente puisque mon cousin n'est pas capable de le faire ! Antoine Malefoy.

Hermione : Ton cousin ? Et tigre blanc !

Dray : Tu vas t'en remettre un jour ?

Antoine : Oui, son cousin, tu as vu comme il est odieux avec la personne qui lui a appris à être un animagus !

Hermione : Un animagus ? T'es quoi ? Une fouine ?

Dray : Très drôle !

Antoine : C'est un tigre blanc ! Et toi qui es tu ?

Hermy : Hermione Granger !

Antoine: Vous êtes charmante !

Dray : Et elle n'ait pas faites pour toi ! Alors tu dégages tes sales pattes d'insecte d'elle !

Mione : Et ! Je ne suis pas un bout de viande ! Et de toute façon, Mr Malefoy, je suis loin d'être sensible à votre baratin !

Dray : T'as comprit, Antoine !

Hermy : Et je suis assé grande pour me défendre seule !

Puis elle sortit en claquant la porte.

Antoine : Caractère de feu ! J'adore !

Dans une salle de classe, on pouvait entendre la plainte bruyante d'un garçon plutôt énervé !

Drago : Et il a dit qu'il allait rester là un moment pour un stage avec Rogue et il est partit. Ce … ce mec est un… un insecte ! Je le déteste ! Il faut que je parte !

Lucius : C'est un Malefoy !

Dray : Et alors ? Je le déteste quand même !

Lucius : De plus, tu n'as rien à dire, il est là pour un stage !

Dray : C'est un prétexte pour me pourrir la vie ! En plus, il a dragué ouvertement Hermione !

Lucius : Parce que toi, tu ne les drague pas ouvertement les filles !

Dray : Oui, mais là, c'est pas la même chose !

Lucius : Je ne te suit plus, fils !

Dray : Hermione, c'est... c'est Hermione, quoi ? Tu me comprends ?

Lucius : Pas du tout !

Dray : Elle est ma colocataire !

Lucius : Je ne vois pas du tout le rapport !

Dray : Et ben, il y en a un !

Lucius : Si tu le dis !

Hermione, Jenny et Jessy étaient maintenant à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs de potions.

Jenny : T'as réussit la quatre !

Jessy : Ouai !

Hermy : Ouai !

Harry : Ben moi ! J'ai toujours pas trouvé la première !

Jessy : Elle est pourtant super facile !

Harry : Je ne suis pas la fille du prof, MOI !

Hermione : C'est sûr que tu auras du mal à être LA FILLE du prof !

Harry : Oh, c'est bon, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi !

Soudain la porte de la bibliothèque claqua un bon coup (on pu même voir qu'elle s'était presque déboîté).

Drago : Oh le con ! L'abriti ! Le salaud ! …

Jessy : Tu cites tout tes surnoms.

Dray : Très marrant ! Antoine est à Poudlard !

Jessy : Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible !

Jenny : Ce mec est un… un…

Hermione : Pervers !

Jessy : Tu le connais ?

Hermy : Très peu, mais ce que j'ai vu m'a suffit !

Jessy : Pourquoi il est là ?

Dray : Stage avec Rogue !

Harry: Je suis plus là ! C'est qui cet Antoine ?

Hermy : Leur cousin !

Harry : Encore un Malefoy ! Décidément, on en est envahit cette année !

Dray : Ouai, il faut tous qu'ils viennent me faire chier !

Dans le bureau du directeur, Antoine et Rogue parlaient.

Antoine : Et c'est qui cette fille qui vie avec Drago ?

Rogue : Cela n'a rien à voir avec ton stage !

Antoine : Si ! Un bon directeur doit connaître ses élèves.

Rogue : Oui, mais ce sont MES élèves ! C'est Hermione Granger, la préféte en chef.

Antoine : Mignonne !

Rogue : Tu es là pour travailler !

Antoine : Ouai, ouai, je sais.

Un peu plus loin dans la salle des préfets en chef, un grand tigre blanc reniflait les nombreuses choses qui se trouvaient au sol. Lorsque Hermione entra.

Mione : Euh … Drago ?

L'animal leva la tête et regarda la jeune fille puis la seconde suivante se retransforma.

Dray : Quoi ?

Hermione : Tu es un animagus déclaré ?

Dray : Non, mais toi non plus !

Mione : Qui te dit que j'en suis un ?

Dray : Arrêtes ! Toi ! L'intello partout ! Tu en ai forcement un !

Mione : Et ben, tu te trompes !

Dray : Tu es vraiment sûr ?

Mione : Certaine !

Dimanche matin, souvent un jour pas très gai à Poudlard, chacun regrette de ne pas avoir fait ses devoirs la veille.

Ron : On a pleins de devoir pour demain en potion, en botanique et en défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry : Tu avais cas faire ta potion avec nous hier !

Hermione : Ouai, bien fait pour toi ! Jenny tu as fais la botanique avec Blaise ?

Jenny : Oui, depuis au moins 3 jours.

Jessy : (à Harry) On a toujours pas commencé !

Hermione : Ouai, ben moi et votre frère non plus.

Ron : Moi, je m'en fou, je le fais pas avec cette…

Hermione : Tu vas avoir zéro.

Jessy : Ca va pas lui changer grand chose.

Ron : Alors toi la Malefoy…

Dray (venant d'entrer dans la pièce) : Elle a quoi la Malefoy ? Hein, Wesmoche ? Elle a quoi ma sœur ?

Ron : Rien… rien…

Hermione : On commence notre botanique ?

Dray : Ouai ! On reste ici pour le faire ?

Jessy : Ouai, comme ça, on le fait pour vous.

Ron : Vous avez pas le droit de le faire à quatre !

Jessy : C'est vrai ! Et encore moins à cinq donc adieux Wesmoche !

Jenny : Merci, je vois que l'on me zappe ! Pas grave, je vais voir Blaise !

Jessy : (une fois que sa sœur est loin) Vous trouvez pas qu'elle passe beaucoup de temps avec Zambini ?

Dray : Quoi ? Blaise et … et Jenny ?

Mione : C'est vrai que c'est possible !

Jessy : Même plus que possible. Autre chose que de l'amitié tourne autour de ces deux là !

Dray : C'est ridicule !

Harry : Pas si ridicule que cela.

Ron : Vous croyez qu'ils s'embrassent ? Sur la bouche peut-être ?

Les quatre le regardèrent surprit.

Dray : Pauvre petite âme sensible.

Jessy : A propos, t'es toujours pas, partit toi !

Ron : J'ai compris, je gêne tout le monde et ben… et ben, je vais voir euh… mon lit !

Dray : Le sans ami !

Ron se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la bibliothèque, il l'ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Antoine.

Ron : (lui rentrant dedans) Je… euh suis désolé !

Puis il partit en courant.

Antoine : Dray, Jessy ? Et votre bande de copain.

Dray : Non, pas tout à fait ! Tu nous veux quoi Antoine ?

Mione : Bon, on commence ? (essayant de changer de sujet)

Antoine : C'est un lieu public, tigre blanc.

Jessy : Il s'appelle Drago !

Antoine : Jessy, Jessy, toujours la même !

Jessy : Et toi toujours le même !

Harry : Bon, le devoir on le fera plus tard.

Jessy : Non, on le fait maintenant.

Dray : Antoine, allait partir de toute façon.

Antoine : Bon, je vous laisse travailler les jeunes !

Jessy : Ouai, c'est ça !

Antoine prit un air offensé en regardant ses cousins puis fit un clin d'œil à Hermione avant de partit.

Jessy : Oh le con !

Hermy : Bon, on commence un jour ?

Dray : Oui, maintenant.

L'après-midi, tous reprirent l'entraînement de quidditch puisque le match Griffondor/Serpentard approchaient.

Dans la forêt interdite, à minuit, un homme faisait des rituels.

Homme : Abraxamos anos minos le félin se réveillera et redonnera vie à son ancêtre …

Dans un lit, une personne se réveilla en sursaut. Il fut entraîné contre sa volonté hors de sa chambre puis bientôt hors de Poudlard.

Dans un autre lit une jeune fille se réveilla en sursaut elle aussi.

Fille : Non !

Jenny : Jessy ? Ca va pas ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jessy : J'ai… j'ai vu grand père re… revivre et Drago se sacrifier.

Jenny : Quoi t'es sur que s'était Drago ?

Jessy : C'était un tigre blanc !

Jenny : Il faut prévenir papa.

Dans la forêt interdite un tigre blanc avançait jusqu'à à arriver devant un homme, prés de lui se trouvait énorme bâton pointu, entouré de feu et un squelette, enfin pas tellement, on pouvait supposer que le cadavre datait de il y a 2 ans au maximum.

Le tigre blanc s'avançait d'une façon majestueuse, il était contrôlé par l'homme.

Homme : Vas maintenant, vas il est l'heure.

C'est alors que un autre félin arriva les yeux sombre, le poil noir, c'était une panthère noire.

Elle aussi était contrôlé.

Homme : Quoi ? Ce n'est pas normal, Drago devait être le seul animagus félin !

Pendant son moment d'inattention, Drago avait réussit à reprendre le contrôle de lui même, il se retransforma alors.

Dray : Antoine, je peux savoir qu'est encore ton petit jeu.

Antoine : Tu as une famille toi, un père, une mère, des sœurs. Moi je n'ais personne, je n'avais que grand père mais il est mort !

Antoine avec le contrôle de l'autre félin, lui ordonna de sauter sur son cousin mais à ce moment là Lucius, Jenny et Jessy arrivèrent. Surprit Antoine perdit le contacte avec l'autre félin qui en plein saut, tomba violemment sur le sol dur et se retransforma en … Hermione Granger.

Jessy : (courant vers son amie inconsciente) Hermione !

Lucius : Stop, Antoine ! Si tu dois bien une chose à mon père, c'est de reposer en paix !

Antoine : C'est à cause de eux trois qu'il est mort ! Quand son meurtrier est arrivé, ils n'ont rien fait ! Pourtant Drago avait suivit une formation, il faisait des arts martiaux, il avait sa baguette.

Drago : On avait 15 ans, et de plus on a réagit mais grand père était déjà mort, son meurtrier a utilisé un sort impardonnable.

Antoine : Oui, mais même ! Tu mérites de mourir pour qu'il vive.

Lucius : Désarmus !

Antoine se retrouva sans baguette en 1 seconde, puis il s'écroula en sanglot mais personne ne vint vers lui (les Malefoy ne console pas).

Trois heure du matin, le calme était revenu à Poudlard. Antoine avait été emporté à Azkaban, Hermione à l'infirmerie et les autres étaient retourné se coucher.

Le lendemain, lorsque la préféte en chef se réveilla, elle était dans un lit à l'infirmerie et à côté d'elle se trouvé Jenny et Jessy.

Jenny : Ca va ?

Hermy : Euh… oui mais j'ai rien comprit hier !

Jessy : Il y a 2 ans, notre grand père a été tué. Drago, Jenny et moi étions présent mais on a rien pu faire.

Jenny : Depuis ce jour, Antoine a qui il ne restait que notre grand père puisque ses parents sont mort, a prit Dray comme fautif. Il jugeait que avec sa formation qu'il avait eu, il aurait pu sauver notre grand père.

Jessy : Don hier, Antoine a essayé de sacrifier Drago pour faire revenir grand père. Il a donc appelé un félin, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y avait 2 félins à Poudlard.

Mione : Et comment va Drago ?

Jessy : Ca va ! Enfin, je suppose, il ne montre pas tellement ses sentiments.

Mercredi après midi, Hermione était remise sur pied, et il était temps car le match, Serpentard-Griffondor était aujourd'hui.

Hermy : J'ai la trouille ! C'est mon premier grand match !

Harry : Ne t'en fais pas Mione, tu as du talent ! Il n'y aura aucun problème, on va gagner !

Ron : Evident ! On est les meilleurs. On va leur foutre une de ses raclé aux Serpentard.

Présentatrice du match : Bonjour, Pansy Parkinson, c'est moi qui vais vous présenter le match aujourd'hui. Et les joueurs des Griffondor rentre sur le terrain avec leur capitaine, Harry Potter. Oh, vous avez vu la coiffure de Demelza ! Enfin bref… Les Sepentard rentre sur le terrain avec leur capitaine, Drago Malefoy. Mon drakounet d'amour, ouh ! ouh ! Je suis là ! Oui, bon reprenons le sujet du match. Les joueurs prennent leur envole. Oh Dray ! Quelle classe !

… Une heure plus tard.

Pansy : Et les Serpentard marque ! Bravo, magnifique coup de Jessy Malefoy, elle doit tenir son talent de son frère. Et cela fait égalité pour les deux maisons. Oh les deux attrapeurs ont vu le vif d'or, il se dirigent comme deux flèches vers celui-ci. Aller mon amour, oh qu'il est beau ! Quoi ? Mais ? Quoi ? C'est pas possible ! Impossible ? Ils l'ont attrapés en même temps. Les jurés me disent que… Les vainqueurs sont les Griffondors et les Serpentard !

Un peu plus tard, dans la salle commune des préfet en chef, Hermione entra dans la pièce. La première chose qu'elle vit fut Dray dans le sofa.

Mione : Beau match ! Bravo !

Dray : Merci ! Pas mal toi non plus !

Mione : Merci, euh … à propos pour ma forme animagus …

Dray : Ne t'en fait pas ! Personne ne sera au courant ! Si tu gardes le secret pour moi aussi !

Mione : Promis ! A propos, désolé pour ton grand père.

Dray : Oh ! Je vois ! Mes sœurs t'ont tout raconté !

Mione : On peut dire cela, d'une certaine façon.

Dray : Gardes le pour toi aussi !

Et c'est sur ces recommandation que se termine cet épisode.


	6. La nouvelle et ses conséquences

Episode 6

La nouvelle et ses conséquences

Deux semaines après toutes ces péripéties nous nous retrouvons un mercredi soir à l'heure du dîner. La Grande Salle comme à son habitude était remplie et il y régnait une bonne humeur générale.

Ron (rêveur) : Je vois déjà les vacances se profilaient à l'horizon…

Harry : Euh tu sais, je crois qu'on a encore le temps !

Ron : Rôh ! Ca y est tu m'as démoralisé !

Hermy : Oh c'est pas dans si longtemps que ça…

Ron : Merci !

Hermy (moqueuse) : Juste quelques semaines…

Ron se renfrogna.

Harry voulut ajouter quelque chose pour l'achever mais un claquement de mains provenant de la table des professeurs l'en interrompit. La salle se tu. Rogue était debout et regardait les élèves d'un air mauvais Bref, comme d'hab quoi !. Au bout de quelques instants cependant, il prit la parôle.

Rogue : Bien ! Aujourd'hui…nous allons accueillir une nouvelle…de 7ème année. Miss Johnson (plusieurs « oooh » se firent entendre et Rogue retapa dans ses mains) Bien, elle devrait arriver bientôt en compagnie de…Hagrid et…

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrir, mais ce n'était que McGonagall qui apportait le chapoix.

Rogue : Et je voudrais aussi vous dire que…

Il fut de nouveau interrompu par les portes, mais ce n'était que Rusard qui avait enfin retrouvé Miss Teigne.

Rogue : Hum…donc…

A nouveau les portes s'ouvrirent et Rogue allait s'énerver quand il se rendit conte que c'était…Miss Johnson et Hagrid.

Hagrid : Là voilà !

Il se tenait assez écarté de la jeune fille.

Elle était blonde, cheveux raide et mi-long, une mèche lui barrant le front, les yeux noisettes qui avaient du en faire tomber plusieurs (à moins que ce ne soit son décolleté). De taille moyenne, mince, élancé, aux belles formes, elle était « la fille parfaite » de l'époque. Ce qui avait étonné certains, voir même choqué, c'est qu'elle n'était pas en tenue de sorcier : mini-jupe, haut super plongeant, elle avançait d'un pas assuré.

C'était Miss Johnson.

McGonagall : Approchez jeune fille et asseyez-vous.

La Johnson regarda la vieille professeur, le tabouret puis le chapoix avec un dégoût profond. Elle grimaça mais se résolut et s'assit. Aussitôt McGonagall déposa le chapoix qui ne mit pas longtemps à prendre sa décision.

Chapoix (deux secondes après) : Serpentard !

Elle sourit. Ce sourire en le voyant, pouvait être interprété de deux façon : sourire d'ange ou de démon ?

Harry : Dîtes, à votre avis elle était aussi à Beauxbattons avant ?

Ron (mauvaisement) : Pourquoi ? Tu crois que tous les ratés de Beauxbattons finissent à Poudlard ?

Harry : Non, je disais juste ça comme ça…en fait j'ai vu la réaction des jumelles Malefoy et…

Hermy : T'en es venue à la même conclusion que moi : elle la connaissent mais apparemment…

Harry (continuant) : Ce n'est pas avec joie qu'elles l'accueillent.

Ron : De toutes façons qui ne connaît pas la famille Johnson ?

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent.

Harry et Hermy (en chœur) : Nous !

Ron secoua la tête.

Ron : Cette famille est très réputée déjà pour sa richesse, ensuite pour son sang pur et aussi pour son caractère…

Hermione et Harry lui lancèrent des regards interrogatifs mais il n'eut pas le loisir de leurs répondre, deux furies déboulèrent et sans demander d'avis à personne s'installèrent à la table des lions. Ces deux furies en question, vous l'aurez deviné n'étaient autre que Jenny et Jessy.

Jessy : Quelle peste cette fille je ne la supporte pas !

Jenny : Une peste ! Une vraie peste !

Hermy : Vous voulez parler de…

Jessy : D'Eulodéchiotte ! (c'est-à-dire pour les non-intelligents (lol) de l'eau des chiottes)

Harry : Hein ?

Jenny (soupirant) : D'Elodie Johnson !

Hermy (riant) : D'Eulodéchiotte…qu'est ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

Jessy : Ce qu'elle nous a fait ! Elle respire « notre » air !

Hermy : Et sinon ?

Jenny : Ooooh…un peu de tout…

Elles n'en dirent pas plus sur ce qu'avez fait la jeune fille, mais pendant tout le repas, elles répétèrent sans cesse : « Une vraie peste ! Une peste ! »

Hermione ne chercha pas plus à les questionner. Après tout, elle avait à sa disposition, toute la soirée, un autre Malefoy qui connaissait certainement lui aussi la Johnson.

Plus tard.

Elodie déambulait dans les couloirs. On lui avait déjà tout montré et de toutes façons ça ne la changeait pas beaucoup de son ancienne école. Elle s'amuserait toujours autant…enfin peut-être bien plus car…les Malefoys étaient là. Elle sourit. Les Malefoys…elle detestait Jenny et Jessy autant qu'elle adorait…

« Bam ».

Voilà le bruit que produit le choc de deux jeunes filles perdus dans leurs pensées et qui ne ce sont vu ni l'une ni l'autre.

Elodie : Aïe !

Personne : Aïe !

Les deux filles se regardèrent l'une chataîns, l'autre blonde, l'une lionne, l'autre serpent. Hermione et Elodie.

Hermy : Oh tiens, t'es la nouvelle.

Elodie : Oui et toi tu es…

Hermy : Hermione Granger.

Elodie : Dac' ! En fait excuse-moi de t'avoir rentré dedans, je pensais à autre chose…

Hermy : C'est pas grave !

Elodie (souriant) : On se revoit demain ? Allez salut.

Et elle partit.

Elodie (pensant) : 1ère étape, toujours se faire bien voir en arrivant dans un lieu inconnu !

Elle ri puis finalement rentra dans son dortoir.

Hermione de son côté, la regardait partir, perplexe. Finalement, elle avait pas l'air si abominable que ça.

Elle 'arrêta devant l'armoire en chêne, prononça le mot de passe et entra. Drago était déjà là, lisant. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder, jusqu'à qu'il se rende conte de sa présence et lève les yeux.

Dray : Quoi ?

Hermy : R…rien !

Dray : Tu m'admires ?

Hermy : Rêve !

Elle s'assit sur le canapé à côté de lui, déterminé à lui poser des questions.

Hermy : Tu l'as connais ?

Dray : Qui ?

Hery : La nouvelle ?

Dray : Oui, pourquoi ?

Hermy : Je voudrais savoir qui elle est et pourquoi tes sœurs la détestent autant ?

Drago (se renfermant) : Longue histoire qui ne te regarde pas…

Hermy : Jolie façon de me dire c'est pas tes affaires donc dégage.

Dray : Exactement ! Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que…c'est une fille super.

Hermy (avec une grimace) : Super ? Pourtant à ce que disent Jenny et Jessy…

Dray (soupirant) : Je sais (imitant ses sœurs à la perfection) Une peste, une vraie peste !

Hermy (rigolant) : Eh, te moque pas de tes sœurs !

Elle prit un coussin et le lui balança à la figure.

Dray : Hé !

Il prit le coussin et la tapa en retour. Là, commença le duel, cris et rires intégrés. Finalement Dray prit le dessus retenant les mains de la jeune fille, au dessus d'elle, de façons à qu'elle ne puisse bouger.

Hermy (riant en se débattant) : Lâche-moi, t'es pas drôle !

Dray : Non, tu l'as mérité !

Hermy vaincu s'arrêta de s'agiter, le souffle court. C'est à cet instant que ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux du jeune blond. Un silence s'installa. Il s'approcha alors lentement d'elle jusqu'à que leurs visages ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres.

Hermy (d'un coup) : Le chat !

Dray (déstabilisé) : Quoi ?

Hermy : Le chat, j'ai oublié de lui donner à manger !

Elle se dégagea rapidement, Drago ne la retenant plus. Elle se leva.

Hermy (après avoir donné la nourriture à son chat) : Bonne nuit !

Drago (qui était revenu à son livre) : Bonne nuit.

Voix de filles : Ihhh !

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, quand, dans le dortoir filles des 7èmes années à Serpentards, deux cris stridents retentirent.

Deux blondes sautèrent à la seconde de leurs lits en s'agitant comme des folles.

Jenny (encore effrayé) : Qu..qu'est…qu'est ce que…c'était que ces…

Jessy : Des…des milles pattes, des milliers de milles pattes !

Pansy : On essaye de dormir ! (regardant le réveil) Il est 5 heures mais vous êtes folles !

Jessy (ne s'occupant pas de Pansy, encore choquée) : Dans nos lits, des milles pattes dans nos…brrr !

Jenny : Ca ne peut être qu'une personne.

Jessy : Elodie ! La peste est de retour.

Elodie déjeunait tranquillement dans la Grande Salle quand elle sentit deux personnes, deux Malefoy l'entouraient. Elle sourit et les regarda chacune à leur tour.

Jessy : Apparemment tu commences bien ton retour !

Elodie : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi vous voulez parler.

Jenny : Oh c'est fou, maintenant elle est atteinte de la maladie d'Alzeimer !

Elodie : Oh vous voulez peut être parler de mes chères milles pattes ? Ils vous ont plus ? Je les trouve adorable.

Jessy : Oui, c'est sûr, tant qu'on les a pas dans notre lit (après réflexion) enfin je me demande quand même d'où tu vois qu'ils sont adorables…désolée pour les personnes qui adorent les milles pattes lol

Elodie : De toutes façons, vous ne pouvez pas vous plaindre vous n'avez aucune preuve.

Sur ce, elle attrapa le bol de lait qu'elle avait devant elle et l'avala d'une traite. La seconde d'après son teint vira au vert.

Jenny (faussement inquiète) : Bah ça va pas Elodie ? Tu as bu de travers ?

Elodie toussa bruyamment, s'étouffa et finalement réussit à recracher le mille patte.

Elodie (énervé) : Vous…vous êtes dégueulasses !

Jessy : Bah qu'est ce qui a ? Je croyais que tu « adorais » les milles pattes ?

Plus tard, encore au déjeuner, trois meilleurs amis discutaient.

Ron : 2 heures potions, 2 heures botaniques, 2 heures défenses contre les forces du mal…on veut me tuer !

Harry : Rectification, on veut « nous » tuer !

Hermy : Enfin comme ça on verra exactement qui est la nouvelle.

Elodie : Dray !

Drago en route pour son premier cour s'arrêta et se retourna, tandis qu'Elodie arrivait vers lui. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

Elodie (souriant aussi) : Ca fait longtemps !

Dray : Ouais, alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Elodie : Oh ben, en fait…

Elle s'arrêta, elle venait d'apercevoir Jenny et Jessy en compagnie d'Hermione.

Elodie (montrant du doigt le groupe qui ne pouvait pas encore l'entendre) : Tu la connais, elle ?

Dray : A mon plus grand malheur…

Du côté des filles.

Jessy : Qu'est ce qu'elle a à nous montrer du doigt comme ça ?

Hermy : Et qu'est ce qu'elle a à coller Drago comme ça ?

Jenny : Ouais c'est vrai qu'est ce…(se tournant vers Hermione) Jalouse ?

Hermy : Quoi ? Moi ? Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que…c'est…

Dray (se tournant vers le groupe) : Dis donc Jenny, c'est la nouvelle mode de se balader avec un mille patte sur la tête ?

Jenny regarda sa sœur.

Jenny (hurlant) : Ihhhh !

Quelques minutes plus tard, le cour de potion commençait. Tous les élèves s'installèrent à leurs places respectives, ne restant debout que Lucius et Elodie.

Lucius : Elodie, met toi avec Drago !

Hermy (avec espoir) : Je suis toute seule ?

Lucius : Non, vous êtes à trois !

Lucius fit apparaître une 3ème chaise qu'il disposa en face d'Hermione et de Drago.

Lucius : Bien nous allons commencer le cour sur une nouvelle potion très difficile et peu connue…la potion d'Ordral. Qui peut me dire ce que c'est ?

Hermione leva immédiatement la main.

Lucius : Hem…Elodie.

Hermione s'étouffa. Il ne l'avait pas interroger elle ? A une question à laquelle seule elle pouvait répondre ? Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune blonde. Apparemment elle n'était plus la seule à connaître réponse. Elodie avait la main levé en l'ai et sûr d'elle, elle s'appliqua à répondre.

Elodie : C'est un antidote contre les ordraux, de petites bêtes qui agissent dans le noir et qui, quand tu t'endors, en profite pour te mordre…la morsure est fatale, elle envoûte la personne dans un sommeil sans fin.

Jessy (tout bas, mais assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende) : J'aimerais bien qu'elle se fasse piquer moi, on serait enfin débarrasser.

Des rires s'ensuivirent.

Elodie (regardant Jessy) : Heureusement qu'il existe un antidote qui réveille en moins de deux minutes…

Lucius : Bien c'est ça.

Hermione grommela.

Hermy (bas) : Je le savais.

Dray (bas aussi) : On ne s'en doûte pas.

Lucius : Maintenant vous allez faire l'antidote (d'un geste de baguette il fit apparaître la liste d'ingrédients sur le tableau) : Bonne chance !

Dray : Bon c'est simple…une tête de grenouille, une…

Elodie (le coupant) : Vous vous connaissez depuis quand ?

Dray : Une patte de lapin, un brin de…

Hermy : Tu avais de bonnes notes dans ton ancienne école ?

Lucius (s'incrustant) : Au lieu de discuter, travailler !

Dray : C'est ce que je fais !

Lucius : Eh bien j'ai l'impression que tu es le seul ici…

Une demi-heure plus tard, la potion avait bien avancé. A présent Dray et Elodie discutait, Hermione laissant un commentaire par si, par là, Elodie ne se gênant pas du tout pour draguer ouvertement le jeune blond.

Elodie : Eh sinon j'imagine que toutes les filles te courent après ?

Hermy : Eh bien t'imagines mal…c'est tout juste si à son approche elles ne s'enfuient pas en courant !

En parlant Hermione épluchait une orange.

Dray : Dis, tu serais pas en train de me confondre avec Weasmoch ?

Elodie : Ouais de toutes façons je ne vois même pas pourquoi je pose la question. Vu le peu de concurrence que tu as Drago, toutes les filles dont (montrant Hermy) celle-là doivent être après toi…

Hermy : Celle-là elle a un nom…eh d'abord elle n'est pas du tout intéresse par…

Eldoie (la coupant) : Même si certaine, je ne dirais pas toi Hermione, même si je le pense, n'ont aucune chance…

Hermione par inadvertance, serra peut être un peu trop fort l'orange qu'elle avait dans ses mains, car d'un coup, du jus gicla et comme toujours dans ses moments là, gicla dans l'œil de quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un c'était Elodie.

Elodie : Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe !

Hermy : Oh zuuut je suis vraiment désoléeee !

Dix minutes plus tard.

Elodie : Le strongulème ne se coupe pas comme ça Hermione.

Hermy (de mauvaise humeur après l'engueulade de Lucius, comme quoi il en fallait pas jouer avec les ingrédients) : Appelle moi Granger je t'appellerais Johnson !

Elodie : Très bien ! Le strongulème ne se coupe pas comme ça « Granger » !

Hermy : Je coupe « mon » strongulème comme je veux Johnson !

Elodie : Oui mais dans le livre « cuisinez avec art et magie » ils disent que ça enlève de la saveur de…

Hermy : Mais je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre que dans le livre « cuisinez machin truc » il y est marqué ça vu que je ne cuisine pas, je fais de la potion…eh puis arrête de faire du pied à Drago ça m'agace !

Dray (plus qu'agacé) : Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini toutes les deux !

Hermy : Non !

Elodie : De toutes façons c'est ton problème « Granger », mais je disais juste que le strongulème devait…

Hermy (s'énervant) : Mais je vais finir par le lui faire bouffer moi, son strongultruc !

Et alliant le geste à la parôle elle prit son strongulème par la queue et chercha à le lui faire avaler.

Dray : Stop ! Stop ! Stoop !

Hermione stoppa en plein geste. Il prit lentement le strongulème de ses mains, le déposa sur la table, puis fit rasseoir Hermione sans qu'elle ne protesta.

Dray : Voooilà !

Elodie : Aïeuhh !

Dray (agacé) : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore !

Elodie : Elle m'a foutu un coup de pied !

Hermy : J'en avais marre que tu confondes « mon pied » avec celui de Drago !

Dray : Enfin ! Deux heures que j'attends ça !

Il sortit de la salle de potions presque en courant pour ne plus entendre les chamailleries des deux miss-je-sais-tout.

Jenny : Dray, attend !

Il se retourna. Ses sœurs ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à sa hauteur.

Dray : Quoi ?

Jessy : est ce que tu as changé d'avis sur Elodie ?

Dray : C'est-à-dire ?

Jenny : Toujours aussi « parfaite » ?

Dray : Vous allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Si vous la détestez, ce n'est en aucun cas mon problème !

Jessy : Mais…Drago ce qu'elle…

Dray : C'est du passée, je ne vois même pas pourquoi on en reparle !

Jenny : Du passée, c'est vite dit ! Les gens ne changent pas !

Dray : En, effet, il y en a qui resterons toujours aussi cnnes ! (fixant ses sœurs) Elle avait des raisons.

Jenny : Des raisons, lesquelles ?

Dray : Elle était jeune, et...

Jessy : Mais mon pauvre, tu te fais manipuler depuis le début !

Dray : J'en ai assez ! (Pétant un câble) Oh et puis mede ! Journée de mede ! Cour de mede, 2 heures de crêpages de chignons et voilà maintenant que mes sœurs viennent remuer un passé dont personne n'aime se souvenir ! Foutez-moi la paix !

Il tourna les talons et partit furibond.

Jenny (les larmes aux yeux) : …quel con.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous étaient en cour de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lindsay : Bon je vais laisser choisir Miss Johnson pour son groupe !

Le regard de la Johnson passa en revue toute la classe. Son regard machiavélique s'arrêta sur Jessy puis glissa sur Jenny et son partenaire, Blaize Zambini. Elle sourit encore une fois.

Eldoie : Avec ma chère Jenny bien sûr !

Jenny : Quoi ? Non ! Non ! Non ! Reste avec ton Drago mais ne vient pas dans mes pattes !

Lindsay (ne s'occupant pas des protestations de la Malefoy) : OK ! Va les rejoindre.

Jenny dont la bonne humur avait totalement disparut de son visage (déjà qu'elle ne l'était pas tellement…) regarda d'un œil noir la Johnson. Elle préparait un mauvais coup c'était certain. Mais quoi ?

Lindsay : Aujourd'hui, vous aurez besoin de vos baguettes. Nous allons utiliser les sorts de gondelium. Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce que c'est ?

Deux mains se levèrent (tous le monde a découvert lesquelles). Puis trois, Hermione avait levé sa seconde main voulant à tout prix être interrogée.

Lindsay : Hem…Hermione ?

Hermy (satisfaite) : Les sorts de gondelium sont des sorts qui permettent de gonfler un membre ou le corps entier d'une personne. On peut arriver à des proportions…immenses. Parfois, chez certains sorciers, on n'a même pas besoin de baguette, ainsi il nous arrive de gonfler un proche…une tante.

Harry toussota.

Hermy : Néanmoins, ces sorts peuvent être très pratique et ridiculisant pour immobiliser un adversaire.

Dix minutes plus tard, toutes les tables étaient poussées et tout les élèves en place. Elodie avait déjà commencé sa mission « emmerage ». Et pour cela elle avait un moyen infaillible.

Blaise : C'est pas vrai !

Jenny : Non, en effet, ce n'est pas vrai !

Elodie : Si c'est vrai, les cheveux roses pendant une semaine !

Jenny : 6 jours !

Elodie : Même chose !

Lindsay : Bon vous commencer ?

Elodie : Oui, oui (Lindsay part aider Neville) Bon on commence toutes les deux Jenny ?

Jenny : Euh…pourquoi je le sens si mal tout à coup ? Bon, d'accord !

Et avant qu'Elodie n'est pu sortir un seul mot, elle prononça la formule.

Jenny : GONDOLIUM !

« BOUM ». Elodie sous le choc, peut-être pour faire plus théâtrale tomba à la renverse. Mais malheureusement pour la jeune Malefoy, heureuse en cet instant, Blaise la rattrapa.

Elodie : Ouf ! Heureusement que tu étais là !

Blaise : Ca va ?

Elodie : Bien sûr que ça va, il m'en faut plus pour avoir quelque chose tu sais je suis…

Jenny (la coupant) : Elodie tes chevilles enfles !

Elodie (agacé) : Jenny, ces « blagues » sont démodés !

Jenny : Non, mais c'est pas au sens figuré c'est au sens propre !

Elodie : Quoi ?

Elle regarda ses chevilles avant d'hurler.

Des heures défilent sous nos yeux, bientôt, les élèves avaient mangés et étaient maintenant devant le cour de botanique.

Hermy : C'était trop fort ce que Jenny a fait.

Dray : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui avait de « trop fort » ! Tout le monde se faisait gonfler !

Hermy : Oui mais là, c'était pas tout le monde c'était elle ! Et puis le gonflement pour nous s'enlever au bout d'à peine 2 minutes ! D'ailleurs, elle est toujours à l'infirmerie ne voulant sortir sous aucun prétexte ?

Pendant qu'ils discutaient ils étaient entrés dans la classe.

Dray : Oui et t'aimerais bien qu'elle y reste hein ?

Il lui lança un regard amusé.

Hermy : Oui qu'elle y reste et qu'elle y crève !

Tournée face à la prof (qui tentait désespérément de convaincre une mandarine de rentrer dans sa cage) elle attendait une réplique. N'en arrivant pas, elle se tourna vers son « mari » et intercepta son regard.

Hermy : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dray (la fixant toujours amusé par sa réaction) : Rien, pourquoi ?

Hermy : Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Dray (amusé) : Comme quoi ?

Tout en parlant il s'approchait d'elle qui reculait jusqu'à heurter la table.

Hermy (détachant ses mots) : Comme ça…

Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes quand ils entendirent un hurlement de victoire, puis beaucoup d'autres qui suivirent. Il recula et ils regardèrent ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

Ron : Cooool !

Hermy le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Comment pouvait il dire « cool » alors qu'elle avait faillit embrasser son pire ennemi ? Elle se rendit alors conte de son erreur et soupira de soulagement. Personne ne s'était rendu conte de rien trop occupé à regardé la prof et sa mandarine se livré une guerre sans merci. Après bien des rebondissements, des cascades et des sauts périlleux qui avaient alertés les élèves qui s'étaient mis aux aussi à la poursuite du pauvre fruit, la professeur avait enfin réussit à la rattrapé.

Chourave : Eh voilà ! Bon maintenant les enfants…

« Toc, toc ».

Chourave : Hem…Entrez !

Elodie rentra. Des « oooh » parcoururent l'assemblée. Elle était en fauteuil roulant, mais souriante tout de même.

Elodie : Excusez-moi de mon retard madame, seulement j'ai eu un petit accident. (elle regarda sa cheville encore enflée) mais d'ici deux heures tout devrait revenir à la normal !

Jessy (tout bas) : Cette fille est vraiment désespérante, jamais on arrivera à s'en débarrasser !

Chourave : Mettez-vous avec qui vous voulez, nous allons commencer les travaux.

Elodeie : Jessy sera très contente de m'avoir avec elle !

Jessy : Non, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un !

Harry : J'ai l'impression que t'as jamais été aussi contente d'être avec moi !

Chourave : Eh bien ce n'est pas grave vous serez en groupe de 3 et puis c'est tout !

Jessy bouda pendant quelques minutes et n'écouta rien aux consignes de la prof, ce qui fait qu'une fois ayant donné la permission de commencer, Jessy ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle les voyait tous en train de noter sur un carnet quelque chose tout en regardant le truc monstrueux qu'il y avait devant eux.

Jessy (pensant) : Merdouille de merdouille ! Bon je demande à qui ? A Potter ou à Elodéchiotte ?...A Potter tant pis pour mon honneur (à Harry) Hem…Potter ?

Harry (relevant la tête, méchamment) : Quoi ?

Jessy : On doit faire quoi ?

Harry : Ben, dessiner ça et dire à peu près ce que c'est et faire une liste de ses caractéristiques physiques.

Elodie : En gros, je dis ce que c'est, Harry fait ses caractéristiques physiques, et tu dessines !

Jessy : En gros, on ne me laisse pas le choix.

Elodie : En fait j'ai appris qu'il y avait une matière en plus cette année…l'étude de la vie conjugale !

Jessy : Oui…et alors ?

Elodie : Ben, comme on est dans le même groupe ici, j'imagine qu'on est dans le même groupe pour ça aussi…alors…

Jessy : Alors quoi ?

Elodie : On peut dire que tu es divorcé et que je suis sa nouvelle femme.

Harry (souriant) : Ca serait pas mal…

Jessy (le coupant) : Mais ça t'irais pas mieux, que tu sois la grand-mère venant habiter chez son fils pour faire chier le monde ?

Harry sourie, se retenant d'éclater de rire pendant qu'Elodie lançait un regard noir à Jessy.

Finalement, on ne reparla plus de ce sujet, le remettant à plus tard.

Bientôt le cour fut terminé et les élèves commencèrent à partir, Elodie en tête qui allait rendre son fauteuil dont elle n'avait pu besoin. Harry et Jessy, eux, rangeaient encore leurs affaires.

Jessy : Quelle…peste cette fille !

Harry : Pas plus que toi…

Jessy sembla s'étrangler.

Jessy : Pardon ?

Harry : Ben vous vous ressemblez vachement toutes les 2…

« Splaf ». La claque était partit. Jessy aussi. Harry resta là, se tenant la joue. Drago ayant vu le manège s'approcha.

Dray : Apparemment toi et la drague ça fait deux…

Harry (outré) : Mais je ne la draguais pas !

Dray : Tant mieux ! On ne touche pas à mes sœurs.

Harry : Et moi qui croyait que les Malefoy étaient sans cœur…

Dray : Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire par là Potter.

Harry : Hum…J'y vais.

Et il le laissa là, n'en revenant pas lui-même d'avoir eu une conversation « normal » avec Malefoy, ou du moins sans insulte, même si il savait que s'il n'avait pas mis fin à la conversation, il y aurait fini par avoir de l'orage.

La fin de l'après-midi se passa calmement. Le dîner arriva mais passa à une vitesse affolante. Bientôt, les élèves quittèrent peu à peu les tables. Cependant quand Drago quitta table, il fut suivit presque aussitôt par Elodie, ce qui énerva au plus haut point Jenny et Jessy.

Elodie accompagna Dray jusqu'à son armoire. Là, ils continuèrent à discuter, Drago adossé sur les portes de l'armoire.

Dray : En fait, ma sœur ne t'a pas raté !

Elodie ; Hum, en effet mais t'inquiète je ne les ai pas raté non plus.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil tout en s'approchant félinement.

Hermione traversait les couloirs presque en courant pressée de pouvoir enfin s'affaler sur le canapé et méditer sur tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'arrivée d'Elodie. C'est-à-dire à peine une journée.

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques couloirs.

Dray : Ah oui, les milles pattes…on peut dire qu tu ne manques pas d'imagination…

Elodie : Hum, c'est sûr, elles ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises…et toi non plus.

Dray : Ah ouais ?

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

Hermy : Ca y est je suis arriv…

Elle traversait le dernier couloir quand elle aperçut au loin, Drago et sa pire ennemie depuis peu, collé l'un à l'autre. Elodie avait posé ces mains sur el cou du jeune et allait l'embrasser.

Hermione ne réfléchit même pas. Elle courut, stoppa devant eux, prit un des bras de la Johnson et la tira. Celle-ci, propulsé par la force de la lionne atterrit trois mètres plus loin, sur le cul.

Hermy : Mais ça va pas !

Elle se tourna vers Drago qui souriait, dit le mot de passe, ouvra les portes et poussa le jeune blond à l'intérieur de leur appartement avant de claquer la porte derrière elle, d'où on pouvait encore voir Elodie se relevait péniblement.

Hermy : Mais tu…tu es…complètement dingue !

Dray : Euh tu es sûre que tu n'inverses pas les rôles là ?

Hermy : Si t'as raison, elle est complètement dingue !

Dray : Ce n'est pas vraiment à elle que je pensais mais bon…

Hermy : Elle est malade, elle te saute dessus, comme ça dans un couloir devant plein de…(cherche qui pouvaient ils y avoir dans ce couloir désertique) de tableaux ! Elle cherche à les traumatiser et puis comment tu peux te laisser avoir par cette grce, cette mégère, cette manipulatrice, cette, en plus devant notre…

Drago la regardait parler, ou plutôt s'enfoncer, car à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment d'excuses. N'en pouvant plus ce dernier s'approcha de la jeune fille sas qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive vraiment trop absorbé par son discour. Il posa alors un doigt sur la bouche de la jeune fille, qui, à ce contact s'arrêta net.

Hermy : Et puis en plus je ne pouvais pas pass…

Il planta son regard dans le sien, enleva son doigt de sa bouche et approcha ses lèvres des siennes. Un long baiser s'ensuivit (ils tombèrent alors fout amoureux l'un de l'autre, se jurèrent l'amour éternelle, et vécurent heureux et eurent plein d'enfant…bon d'accord j'arrête).

Leur baiser s'intensifia et bientôt leurs corps pressaient l'un contre l'autre ne furent séparés que par des minces tissus encombrant. Drago la souleva de terre et l'emmena jusqu'à sa porte déjà entrouverte de sa chambre. Il entra et la déposa sur le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte se referma d'un coup de baguette.

Fin de l'épisode (héhé ! Allez un ptit message s'il vous plait)


	7. Prise au piège

Ce matin là, Hermione entrait plutôt pressée dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné. C'est alors que son regard croisa celui de Drago Malefoy. Cela faisait bientôt 4 jours qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et depuis pas un mot. La jeune adolescente était trop gênée et l'évitée par tous les moyens et lui était indifférent. La Griffondor sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la table, là, elle s'installa à côté de ses amis Ron et Harry.

Ron : Salut Mione ! Ca va ?

Mione : Super et vous ?

Harry : Nous sa va ! Mais toi, tu n'es pas comme déb' ! Il y a un problème ?

Mione : Pas du tout !

Harry : Tu es sûr ! Tu sais que tu peux nous … (regardant Ron se curer le nez) Berk ! enfin me parler !

Mione : (grimaçant à cause du roux) Je sais mais tous va pour le mieux.

Harry : Si tu le dis.

Ron : Mais laisses là, Harry. Si elle te dit que tout va bien ! Tu as vu Mione, je te fais confiance !

Mione : Merci, c'est gentil Ron !

Ron : Je sais, la gentillesse c'est tout moi !

A quelques mètre, Dray était lui en compagnie de Blaise.

Blaise : Et ta sœur est partit en claquant la porte !

Dray : Jenny a toujours eu un mauvais caractère.

Blaise : Mais j'avais rien dis à par que la Weasley était plutôt bonne.

Dray : Elle a sûrement sympathisé avec elle.

Blaise : Ouai, c'est pas la seule a être bizarre en ce moment.

Dray : Qui ?

Blaise : Granger ! Elle te fixe !

Drago regarda sa homologue, il l'a vit seulement se tourner rapidement.

Dray : Oh la sang de bourbe !

Blaise : Il y a pas longtemps vous passiez presque tout votre temps ensemble et maintenant vous vous évitez.

Dray : C'est elle qui m'évite !

Blaise : Oh ! Attends ! Non !

Dray : Quoi ?

Blaise : Granger ?

Dray : Quoi Granger ?

Blaise : Pas possible !

Dray : Blaise, je vais m'énerver !

Blaise : Tu t'es tapé, Granger !

Dray : Ouai et alors ?

Blaise : Elle était comment ?

Dray : Plutôt pas mal ! Mais je vois pas le rapport.

Blaise : Elle est gêné d'être avec toi maintenant !

Dray : Je l'avais deviné ça.

Blaise : Oh, j'en reviens pas la seule fille inaccessible tu l'as eu.

Dray : Pas si inaccessible, c'était pas sa première fois ! Je l'ai sentit.

A la même table mais un peu plus loin était Jenny, Jessy et en face d'eux Elodie et Pansy.

Jessy : Passes moi le sucre !

Elodie : On dit quoi ?

Jessy : Passes moi le sucre, pétasse !

Elodie : Euh… laisses moi réfléchir … non !

Jenny : Toujours aussi conne ton stage à l'infirmerie t'as pas suffit !

Elodie : C'est une menace ?

Jenny : Peut-être !

Elodie : Pff…

Puis elle se leva et partit direction le dortoir des Serpentard.

Après le petit déjeuné, Mione retourna dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, elle se dépêcha de prendre ses affaires de cour du vendredi avant que son homologue arrive mais au moment où elle allait sortir de la pièce elle rentra dans … Drago.

Dray : Putain, tu peux pas faire attention ?

Mione : Bon, laisses moi passer, j'ai cour.

Elle commença à passer pour sortir mais il l'a rattrapa et referma la porte avant de se mettre devant.

Dray : Les cours commence dans une demi-heure, tu as le temps.

Mione : Non, je dois faire quelque chose avant.

Dray ; Tu attendras ! On est bientôt en week-end, donc tu le feras ce soir ou demain.

Mione : Et pourquoi ?

Dray : Tu comptes m'éviter longtemps ?

Mione : Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !

Dray : Ben moi, je vois très très bien ! Tu m'évites depuis 4 jours exactement !

Mione : Non, pas du tout !

Dray : C'est parce que, on a couché ? T'avais pourtant l'air d'aimer !

Mione : T'es qu'un sale con ! Tu veux quoi ? Que je te dise que tu as été génial !

Dray : Non, je le sais ça que j'ai été génial !

Mione : Ben alors, tu es contente de toi, c'est bien, maintenant laisses moi passer !

Dray : Non !

Mione : Quoi, non ? Comment ça non ? Drago laisses moi passer !

Dray : Non !

Mione : Tu comptes me garder longtemps prisonnière !

Dray : Peut-être, je vais voir !

Mione : Bon, très bien, tu veux quoi ?

Dray : Qu'on parle !

Mione : De quoi ?

Dray : L'autre soir !

Mione : Tous ce qui avait à dire a été dit ! On a couché, une fille de plus dans ton tableau de chasse, on ferme la boutique, tout le monde est content.

Dray : Bon, ben on est d'accord alors, super ! Bonne journée !

Et sur ce, il partit en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Jenny et Jessy critiquaient (avouez si vous êtes une fille vous aussi vous le faite !).

Jenny : Toutes les filles de Serpentard sont des Salope avec un grand S.

Jessy : Ouai, Elodie, Pansy, Madeline… et j'en passe…

Jenny : Nous sommes les seules filles potable de cette maison.

Jessy : On a pas de mal !

Jenny : En plus tu as vu comment s'habille Marine !

Jessy : Oh la petite bourge sans cervelle.

Jenny : Ouai, elle.

Dray (entrant dans la pièce) : On commence les cours, vous venez ? Et où est Blaise ?

Jenny : Surment avec une « bonne » meuf !

Jessy : Oh, jalouse !

Jenny: Non, c'est juste que c'est macho comme mentalité.

Les premiers cours avaient enfin commencé, pour les Griffondor c'était avec histoire de la magie.

Prof : Et qui peut me dire quand a commencé la magie ?

Mione leva la main, heureusement dans ce cour pas de Elodie, la réponse était pour elle.

Prof : Euh…Mr Weasley, Ronald Weasley.

Hermione suivit de toute la classe se retourna vers le cancre de la classe. Lui répondre à une question ? Pas normal !

Ron : La magie toujours existé même bien avant les dinosaures.

Prof : Exacte ! 10 points à Griffondor ! Et qui est la première sorcière a avoir utilisé une baguette.

Mione leva encore une fois la main mais fût une fois de plus devancé par son ami.

Ron : Kate Globmin, sorcière des temps anciens. 1022-1072, elle est morte d'une maladie très rare mais certaines personnes disent l'avoir revu après. Par exemple une famille de chasseur dans le Sud de la France.

Prof : Encore une fois exacte. 15 points à Griffondor.

Mais cette fois toute la classe le regardait les yeux rond, comment le plus nul des élèves pouvait savoir toutes ces choses que seul Miss Granger pouvait savoir.

Lorsque le cour fut finit, Harry courut vers Ron.

Harry : Comment t'as su tous cela ?

Ron : J'ai appris !

Harry : Laisses moi rire !

Ron : Bon viens, on va parler plus loin.

Harry : C'est si grave que ça.

Un peu plus loin :

Harry : Bon, t'as fais quoi ?

Ron : Une formule pour être intelligent !

Harry : Mais t'es complètement malade ! Pourquoi ?

Ron : Pour que Hermione s'occupe de moi, parle avec moi et non avec toi ou Malefoy ! Elle parle avec vous car vous avez une culture !

Harry : Mais tu pourrais te faire renvoyer de Poudlard !

Ron : C'est un risque à prendre !

Harry : Mais comment tu arrêtes ça ?

Ron : Au bout de 48 heures ! Et après je relance le sort !

Harry : Non, tu relances rien du tout ! Hermione va finir par s'en rendre compte et Rogue aussi et là tu pourras dire adieu à Poudlard.

Ron : Paniques pas Harry ! Je suis très intelligent !

Harry : Mais c'est de la triche !

Ron : Non, c'est un peu d'aide pour que Hermione m'aime !

Harry : Mais même si elle tombait dans le piège, c'est pas toi qu'elle aimerait mais une intelligence superficielle.

Deuxième cour de la journée pour les Serpentard. Et eux avec divination. Ils avaient du se mettre en groupe de six. Le groupe de Drago était donc composé de Blaise, Elodie, Pansy, Jenny et Jessy.

Jenny : On voit rien dans cette boule de con. Ca veut dire quoi quand on voit rien.

Blaise : Que la personne n'a pas d'avenir.

Jessy : En gros Pansy, tu vas crever !

Pansy : Quoi ? C'est pas vrai ?

Dray : Non, c'est juste que ma sœur ne sais pas lire dans une boule.

Elodie : On voit juste un cœur ! Quelqu'un va tomber amoureux de toi.

Jessy (à Jenny) : Le pauvre !

Pansy : Oh super ! Hein mon Drakounet !

Dray: Ouai, génial !

Jessy : Mais personne n'a jamais dit que c'était lui !

Pendant le midi, Hermione n'avait même pas prit la peine d'aller à table, elle était resté à la bibliothèque.

Ron : Mais où est Hermione, j'ai une super intelligence et elle est même pas là pour le voir !

Harry : Tant mieux ! Pour elle !

Ron : Oh, c'est bon, t'es jaloux car je suis bien plus intelligent !

Harry : Moi ! Jaloux ? De ton cerveau implanté, non je crois pas !

Dans la bibliothèque :

Jessy : Tu comptes jeunet longtemps ?

Mione : Oh ! Jenny, Jessy, pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Jenny : Car notre amie à un problème ! Alors dis tout à tata Jenny !

Mione : Oh rien de grave !

Jessy : Tu peux nous faire confiance, Mione.

Mione : Non, je peux vraiment pas !

Jessy : Mais dis, ça doit pas être si grave que cela !

Mione : Je… j'ai couché avec votre frère !

Jessy : Quoi ? Mais t'es complètement malade ! C'est super grave ! Maintenant il va te jeter, t'insulter et j'en passe.

Jenny : C'est clair !

Mione : Oh, ben merci, vous êtes d'un grand soutient, vous deux.

Jessy : Pardon, mais là franchement t'as pas assuré !

Jenny : Une fois qu'il a couché avec une fille, il s'en fou, il c'est amusé et si tu as été à la hauteur le seul truc que tu peux espérer c'est qu'il te le refasse.

Mione : Je sais, mais bon ! C'est allé très vite.

Jessy : Bon tu comptes faire quoi ? Attends ! Non ! T'es pas amoureuse au moins ?

Mione : Non ! Enfin, je ne pense pas, je sais même plus !

Jenny : Si tu sais même pas si tu l'aimes !

Mione : Mais, je pense pas, enfin voilà quoi, c'est vrai, je l'apprécie de plus en plus, mais au point de l'aimer !

Jessy : Et tu en a parlé avec lui enfin, je sais pas mais peut-être que …

Mione : On en a vaguement parlé mais pour lui, c'est normal, comme avant !

Jessy : Et ben, c'est à toi de lui faire comprendre que pour toi se n'est pas normal !

A la table des Serpentard, Elodie et Pansy avaient profité de l'absence des deux Malefoy pour se rapprocher de Drago.

Elodie : Où sont tes sœurs, Dray ?

Dray : Aucune idée mais personnellement, je m'en fou !

Pansy : Oh ! C'est pas grave !

Elodie : Mais la préféte en chef n'est pas à table non plus !

Drago regarda la table des Lions, en effet sa homologue n'y était pas. Mais pourquoi ?

Dray : Oui, c'est vrai.

Il se leva et partit vers les grandes portes de la grande salle.

Le jeune Malefoy avait déjà été dans la salle commune mais il n'y avait pas trouvé Hermione, il entrait maintenant dans la bibliothèque.

Dray : Tiens vous êtes toutes les trois là !

Jenny : Oui, bon tu viens Jess, j'ai faim !

Jessy : Ouai, moi aussi !

Et toutes deux sortir.

Mione : Tu veux quoi, encore ?

Dray : Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

Mione : J'ai pas faim !

Dray : Pourtant ton ventre cri famine !

Mione : Non, pas du tout !

Dray : Prends moi pour un con !

Mione : Mais merde alors, j'en ai marre de toi, une fois tu es sympa et la seconde plus tard, tu m'insultes !

Dray : Tu baisses le ton avec moi, ok ?

Mione : Et pourquoi ?

Dray : Parce que sinon, tu pourrais avoir des problèmes !

Et sur ce, il sortit de la bibliothèque et encore une fois en claquant la porte.

Un fois le déjeuné terminé, les Serpentard et les Griffondor avaient potion.

Lucius : Vous vous mettez en binôme t vous faites la potion qui est au tableau.

Dray : Passes moi la bougie bleu.

Mione : Tu pourrais dire…

Dray : Je pourrais rien dire du tout après m'avoir soulé pendant 4 jours, j'en ai marre ! Tu veux faire la gueule, et ben fais là mais viens pu me faire chier !

Mione : Quoi ? Non, mais c'est à moi de faire la gueule ! Je te ferais dire que c'est toi qui m'a baisé !

Dray : Tu n'as pas dis non !

Mione : Pauvre con ! Tu veux que je te dise.

Dray : Non.

Mione : Et ben …

Dray : Hermione t'a gueule !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, tous le monde les regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Elle attrapa alors ses livres et partit en courant. Dray lui regarda autour de lui, tous le monde chuchotaient maintenant.

Dray : Et merde, alors !

Une demi heure plus tard, Hermione était dans la bibliothèque, les larmes aux yeux, lorsque ses deux meilleurs amis (peut-être ex-meilleurs amis) entrèrent.

Harry : Alors c'était ça le problème, tu as couché avec Malefoy !

Ron : Je croyais que c'était solide entre nous.

Mione : Ron, il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous !

Harry : Malefoy ! Je te croyais pas si bête !

Mione : Bête ! Bête ! Ma seule grosse connerie c'est d'avoir couché avec toi, Harry.

Ron : Quoi ? Vous deux ? Mais Harry, je te croyais mon ami !

Et sur ce, Ron sortit.

Harry : Bravo, Hermione !

Mione: Merde ! Voila, ce que je te dis. J'ai couché avec Malefoy et tu veux savoir, c'était la meilleure nuit de ma vie !

Harry : Content de toi !

Drago lui, n'avait pas à affronter ses amis mais pire… son père.

Lucius : Je comprend maintenant pourquoi quand Antoine dragué Hermione cela te mettait hors de toi. Ce que tu fais avec tes groupis ne me regarde pas, mais j'aimerai que cela n'intervienne pas dans mon cour. Et quand ta mère va savoir que tu as couché avec… Hermione. Elle qui aux vacances de la Toussaint à déjà prévu de l'emmener avec nous en vacances.

Dray : Quoi ? Tu vas le dire à ma mère ?

Lucius : De toute façon, elle apprendra d'une façon ou d'une autre, les nouvelles vont vite. Et depuis quand, tu me tutoies comme tes sœurs.

Dray : Mais…

Lucius : Oh ne t'en fais pas ta mère sais que tu n'es plus puceau depuis longtemps ! Le pire c'est que tu l'ais fais avec Hermione !

Dray : Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une sang de bourbe ?

Lucius : Non, parce que…

Dray : Oh, je vois ! C'est pas ma mère que ça dérange mais c'est toi !

Lucius : Ne dis pas cela ! Je suis sortitr d'Azkaban car je me suis repentit.

Dray : Ouai…

Harry était partit voir Ron, et Hermione était maintenant dans la salle commune des préfets lorsque la porte s'ouvrit doucement.

Jessy : Je me suis permis de découvrir le mot de passe pour venir te voir, désolé.

Mione : C'est pas grave ! J'en ai marre Jess, tout va mal ! Harry et Ron me font la gueule et Drago et toute l'école va être au courant, même les profs ! Oh la honte !

Jessy : Mais, c'est pas grave ma chérie mais maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu aimes mon frère pour t'aider.

Mione : Je sais pas, je suis jalouse quand Pansy et Elodie, lui tourne autour et je suis malade à l'idée qu'il me fasse la gueule donc oui, je pense que je l'aime !

Jessy : Bon donc, il faut lui en parler !

Mione : Mais on est pas du même monde ! Il est sang pur, moi sang de bourbe ! Il est à Serpentard, moi à Griffondor ! Il… il est blond, moi brune !

Jessy : C'est vrai que là, la couleur de cheveux c'est un problème ! Oublis le !

Mione : Je rigole pas, Jess ! On a trop de différence.

Jessy : Et tellement de ressemblance, vous êtes les meilleurs de la classe, vous faites des arts martiaux, vous êtes préfet en chef et plein d'autres.

Mione : Et de toute façon, la question ne se pose pas car lui, il me déteste.

Jessy : Je suis sûr que, non ! Il est juste énervé contre toi ! Et perso, je le comprend un peu, avec la façon dont tu l'a apprit à tout le bahut !

Mione : Enfonce le couteau dans la plait !

Jessy : Oh allé ! C'est pas si grave ! Comme sa, tu passes pu pour la petite vierge coincé de Poudlard. A propos, c'était ta première fois ?

Mione : Non, la première fois c'était avec …

Jessy : Avec ?

Mione : Harry !

Jessy : Potter ! Ouah ! Putain ! A quel âge ?

Mione : Ben, c'est que… En troisième année à Poudlard ! Et en quatrième, puis en cinquième !

Jessy : Vous sortiez ensemble ?

Mione : Non.

Jessy : Oh putain ! Ca pour une découverte.

Mione : Et puis en quatrième année, il y a eu Viktor Krum !

Jessy : T'aimes les célèbres, toi ! Potter, Krum et mon frère !

Mione : Je suis plutôt maudite pour me foutre dans des histoires sans lendemain !

Jessy : Et ben, moi alors tu crois quoi ? Ma plus longue histoire a duré 2 semaines et encore !

Mione : Oui, mais toi, t'es une Malefoy !

Jessy : Et alors ? Ca fait 20 ans que mes parents sont ensemble et aux dernière nouvelles, ils étaient aussi des Malefoy.

Dans la salle commune des Griffondor, Harry hurlait derrière une porte close.

Harry : Ron, sort des ces wc, il faut qu'on parle !

Ron : Non ! Je te croyais mon ami mais tu m'as trahi !

Harry : Mais c'était il y a longtemps, troisième année… et quatrième…et cinquième aussi mais…

Ron : Stop ! Harry maintenant que je suis intelligent, je peux te dire, tu t'enfonce !

Harry : Mais Ron, Hermione et moi, c'était juste une forte amitié pas plus.

Ron : Elle est bizarre votre amitié !

Harry : Allé, ouvres !

Ron : Non, Harry, tu sais quoi ? Notre amitié se termine aujourd'hui ! Et cette fois pour le bon !

Harry : Mais Ron, tu peux pas !

Ron : Si ! Je suis intelligent, je peux m'en sortir seul !

Les cours étaient terminé et Hermione avait décidé d'affronter la foule et de sortir trouver Harry. Mais en chemin, elle croisa Elodie.

Elodie : Salut Granger ! Alors dépucelé ?

Mione : Ta gueule Elodie ! T'es jalouse ? J'ai eu Dray et pas toi ?

Elo : Non, tu l'as pas eu, il a juste couché avec toi ! Mais bientôt, je sortirais avec lui ! Car tu vois je suis son genre, intelligente, pas mal, sang pure, Serpentard…

Mione : Accroches toi bien car tu as une rivale !

Elo : Alors que la guerre commence !

Après sa discutions avec Elodie, Hermione retrouva Harry, sous un arbre dans le parc.

Mione : Ca va, Ron ?

Harry : Aucune idée, il ne ma parle plus, il a coupé les ponts avec moi.

Mione : Désolé !

Harry : De toute façon, il l'aurait apprit un jour !

Mione : Harry, tu m'en veux !

Harry : J'essaye de t'en vouloir mais, je n'y arrive pas ! Je t'adore Mione, tu es ma petite sœur et je ne veux pas que tu souffre !

Mione : (sautant dans les bras de son ami) Merci Harry !

Harry : Mais c'est pas pour cela que je ne suis pas furaxe !

Mione : Tu t'en remettras !

Harry : Ouai, un jour ! N'empêche, j'ai eu une fille avant Malefoy !

Mione : Fière de toi !

Harry : Ouai, beaucoup !

Mione : Débile ! T'es bien un mec !

Harry : Ben écoute !

Le soir, Hermione et Harry restèrent longtemps dans la salle commune des Griffondor. Ron passa à côté d'eux sans même un regard, il s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Puis Hermione, vers minuit, retourna dans sa salle principal.

Là Drago était andormis sur le canapé, la jeune fille posa son regard sans lui, puis bientôt s'approcha de plus en plus. Arrivé au bord du canapé, elle se baissa et posa un doux baisé sur les lèvres du Serpentard. Ses lèvres étaient si parfaite et si chaude ! Puis elle se relava et retourna dans sa chambre.

Elle s'allongea et pensa à sa journée. Drago la délestait, Ron aussi, et tout le bahut savaient qu'elle avait couché avec le chéri de ces dames.

Harry dans son lit pensait, Ron lui faisait la gueule et il devait l'avouer cela ne lui faisait rien du tout, pour le moment le plus important était Hermione. Il voulait la protéger de toute blessure intérieur.

Sur le canapé, Dray se leva, il était quatre heure du matin, il alla dans sa chambre et referma la porte mais cette fois il était seul.


	8. Depuis quand Mr Grago s'occupe des autre

Depuis quand M. Drago s'intéresse aux autres ?

« SBOUM ».

Hermy : Eh crotte !

Lucius : Je dois quand même vous faire remarquer que c'est la 3ème fois que vous rater votre potion en 1 heure alors que vous êtes censés à vous 3 représenter les trois meilleures élèves de Poudlard !

Nous étions un après-midi pluvieux, en cour de potions commun. Comme d'habitude Hermione, Elodie et Drago travaillaient ensemble. Seulement la jeune lionne avait les nerfs à vifs. Voilà trois fois qu'elle se trompait, les trois fois lui étant fatale.

Elodie (irritée) : Mais c'est elle ! Elle est stressée comme je ne sais quoi ! Elle va nous faire complètement louper et on va finir par se prendre une bulle !

Drago (lassé) : Elodie…

Elodie (énervée) : Mais c'est vrai à la fin ! Depuis le jour où elle ma balancé devant votre salle commune (à ce souvenir Hermione sourit) c'est comme ça ! Mais ces derniers jours c'est pire que tout !

Hermione ne répliqua pas. Après tout que y avait il à répondre ? C'est vrai, depuis qu'elle avait couché avec le blond, elle ne supportait plus les cours en communs avec les Serpentards. Mais ces derniers jours ce n'était pas seulement en potion, botanique et Défense contre les forces du mal qu'elle était d'humeur énervé et stressée, mais dans toutes les matières. Et cela, Drago n'y était pour rien.

Drago : Bon, on reprend (voyant Hermione commençant à chercher des ingrédients) Non pas toi. Seulement moi et Elodie.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, blessée. Puis, elle lâcha un soupir de lassitude.

Hermy : Bon, si je ne vous suis d'aucune utilité, je ne vois pas pourquoi rester !

Elle se leva et sortit de cour sous le regard de tous.

Bientôt, l'heure fut écoulée et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Harry lança un regard à son meilleur ami...Cela faisait une semaine maintenant qu'il ne lui avait pu adresser la parole.

Harry : Ron, attend-moi !

Au son de sa voix le rouquin accéléra le pas et sortit du cours en courant. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'avait pu du tout envie de discuter avec cette infâme menteur ? Oui. Harry se mit à courir derrière lui.

Harry : Rooon !

Ron s'arrêta en soupirant.

Harry (arrivant à sa hauteur) : Faut qu'on parle !

Ron : Tu vois depuis que j'ai appris qu'on me cachait des choses depuis des années (il arrêta d'un geste Harry qui voulait le couper) et je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas seulement ça qu'on me

cache, je…

Harry (le coupant) : Ron, on est meilleurs amis, on ne va pas…

Ron (le coupant) : Meilleurs amis ? Ah comme disait Georges Dorothé célèbre magicien de l'académie du poil au main je…

Harry (surprit) : Tu as refait la potion d'intelligence ?

Ron : Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Que normalement je ne serais pas capable de te sortir toute cette science ?

Harry : Exactement !

Ron (outré) : Eh bien….oui ! C'est vrai, je l'ai refait et c'est là que je me rends conte de la stupidité dont j'ai fait preuve en devenant ton meilleur ami !

Harry (blessé) : Comment ça ?

Ron : Parce que vous m'avez manipulé, vous vous êtes moqué de moi ! Hermione je le lui pardonne car elle a du se faire elle aussi manipuler par…toi !

Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

Harry : Pardon ?

L'impression que la suite n'attendait vraiment rien d'appétissant, Harry aurait préféré peut-être remettre la discussion à plus tard, voir à jamais, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Ron : Oui, toi le célèbre Harry Potter ! Le grand ami ! Le grand héros ! Pff, finalement tu es peut-être pire que Malefoy ! Tu te servais de moi, d'Hermione, de tout le monde, pour passer pour le petit garçon parfait, et…

Harry encaissa. Ou du moins essaya. Son meilleur ami depuis la 1ère année, son meilleur ami venait de sortir la bêtise de trop.

Harry (enragé) : Tu n'es qu'un imbécile « Weasley » (à ce mot, si méchamment dit, Ron sursauta) Moi ? Te manipuler ? Toi ? Mais réfléchis un peu, si j'avais voulu manipuler quelqu'un, ça aurait été quelqu'un qui m'aurait servit à quelque chose !

Ron (rouge de honte) : Quoi ?

Harry : Tu es mon meilleur ami, et crois-moi je regrette que tu sois aussi débile ! La seule chose pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est pour ce qui s'est passé entre Hermione et moi ouh le mensonggge ! Et qui a tué Dumbledore tu lui a dit peut-être ? et la dernière fois ça remonte à la 5ème année ! Et toi tu viens me sortir tes grands discours comme quoi je serais un manipulateur ! Finalement même avec ta potion d'intelligence tu n'échapperas pas à cette fatalité : tu n'es qu'un cn et tu le restera !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et partit dans les couloirs d'un pas accéléré et tapant de rage dans des armures, des armoires ou des tableaux trop curieux par si, par là. Comment ? Comment avait il pu lui dire ça ?

12h30. A la table des Griffondors, Hermione manquait encore à l'appel.

Dray : Pff…ce n'est pas possible.

Blaise : Quoi ?

Dray : Elle n'est pas encore à table…

Blaise : Qui ?

Dray : Laisse tomber…

Blaise : Attend…

Il regarda à la table des Griffondors avant de soupirer. Il avait touché dans le mil mis ce n'était pas pour lui plaire. Bizarrement il aurait préféré se tromper.

Blaise : Tu parles de Granger ?

Drago ne répondit pas.

Blaise : Bah qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Il avait dit ça sur un ton presque inquisiteur comme se doutant de quelque chose.

Dray : Ca m'énerve, c'est ma colocataire quand même et côtoyer quelqu'un qui est toujours comme ça, ça devient insupportable.

Blaise le regarda bizarrement avant d'hausser les épaules en secouant la tête comme pour chasser l'idée absurde qu'il avait eu.

Blaise (riant) : Ca se trouve, elle devient anorexique, ça fait déjà plusieurs jours qu'elle saute les repas, non ?

Dray releva la tête de son assiette si brusquement qu'il se tordit le coup.

Dray (se levant) : Purée ! Mais t'es co de sortir des débilités pareille !

Sur ce, il sortit de la salle en se tenant le coup.

Blaise (à lui seul) : Ben quoi ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago était devant l'armoire de sa salle commune, décidé à parler à Hermione une bonne fois pour toute. Il se massa une dernière fois le coup et dit le mot de passe. Mais l'armoire au lieu de s'ouvrir, frémit et bientôt deux yeux sortis de nulle part ainsi qu'une bouche apparurent sur l'armoire. Elle toussota plusieurs fois peu habitué, regarda le blond, puis dit d'une voix d'aristocrate :

Armoire (clignant des yeux plusieurs fois essayant de s'habituer à la lumière) : Je ne crois pas que c'est le moment…

Drago resta interdit devant l'armoire. Puis, au bout de quelques secondes, il sembla enfin se rappeler qu'il vivait dans un monde de magie et que donc une armoire pouvait très bien vivre.

Dray : Comment ça ce n'est pas le moment !

Armoire : Ce n'est pas le moment c'est tout ! Repassez plus tard !

Dray parut estomaqué.

Dray : Pardon ? (se tenant la tête) Je rêve…

Armoire : Non, vous ne rêvez pas…

Dray (se parlant à lui-même) : je suis en train de parler à une armoire qui me vire de chez moi…ça ne va plus ! (à l'armoire) C'est simple tu me laisses passer où tu finis en débris.

Armoire : Sachez que je ne cède jamais au chantage !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago entrait dans son appartement. Ah bah finalement l'armoire a fait une exception à sa règle !.

Dray : Hermione… ?

Armoire : Ne soyez pas trop…Malefoy avec elle !

Dray jeta un regard noir puis perplexe à l'armoire avant d'entendre un sanglot étouffé. Il se retourna brusquement.

Dray : Ca vient de la chambre d'Hermione.

Armoire : Surtout souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dit !

Deuxième sanglot étouffé. Drago n'hésita pas. Il gravit les escaliers presque en courant mais en même temps avec une discrétion surprenante. Il arriva à la porte…ouverte.

Drago poussa la porte doucement et entra. Il réprima un cri de stupeur. La pièce était dévastée. Cela devait faire une semaine voir 15 jours qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et le changement était surprenant : bordel, bordel, bordel. Partout des livres jetés en tas, des sous-vêtements, des jeans, des feuilles déchirées bon ça, c'est normal pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Il manquait un pied au lit, qui n'avait même plus de draps. Le bureau avait été renversé, et des objets cassés jonchaient le sol autour de lui. Les rideaux étaient fermés et pour finir la glace disposée sur un des murs avait été brisé.

Dray : Qu'est ce que… ?

Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Roulé en boule, au fond de la pièce. La tête enfoui sous ses genoux ramenés vers elle par ses bras, ses cheveux hérissé coincé dans un chouchou mit à la va-vite. Elle pleurait.

Dray s'approcha.

Dray (doucement) : Mione ?

Hermione tressaillit au son de sa voix. Elle leva la tête laissant à Drago la possibilité de la voir deux secondes. Son visage était bouffit et ses yeux dégoulinant de mascara noir laissaient exprimés sa tristesse et sa colère. Drago eut à cet instant une irrésistible envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle se releva très vite et cachant à nouveau son visage de ses mains, elle se retourna pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes.

Hermy (dans un souffle toujours retourné) : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Dray : A ton avis ?

Hermy : Dégage !

Dray : Non !

Hermy : Dégage Dra…(sa voix se brisa) J'en ai marre !

Drago s'approcha d'elle et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

Hermy : Lâche-moi !

Dray (ne la lâchant pas) : Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermy (méchamment, crachant entre ses larmes) : Qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre !

Dray : J'en ai à foutre que je n'aime pas te voir comme ça !

Hermy (se dégageant hurlant) : Depuis quand « Mosieur Drago » s'intéresse aux autres ?

Dray : Depuis maintenant !

Hermy (baissant le ton lassée) Qu'est ce que tu me veux… ?

Drago la regarda. Oui c'est vrai, après tout que lui voulait-il ? Il devrait partir laisser tomber, et ne plus y penser. Au lieu de ça, il s'approcha d'elle et de son pouce entreprit de lui essuyer ses larmes.

Dray : Savoir ce qui ne va pas…

Hermione le regarda bouillonnant de rage.

Hermy : Ce qui ne va pas ? Rien ne va plus en ce moment ! Harry me regarde bizarrement depuis qu'il sait que…toi c'est devenu impossible d'avoir une conversation normale, mes notes baissent (ses larmes remontèrent à ces dernières paroles) Ron me fait la tête…et cerise sur le gâteau, ça !

Elle sortit une lettre de sa poche. Une lettre froissé, déchiré par endroits et légèrement humide.

Dray lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Hermy : Un lettre de…mes parents…je l'ai reçut il y a un peu plus d'une semaine…

Drago la prit, la regarda et finalement l'ouvrit délicatement.

Hermy : Va-y lis !

Drago regarda Hermione avant de se plonger dans sa lettre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, son visage s'assombrit. Bientôt son regard revint sur la jeune lionne anéantie. Il lâcha la lettre et la prit dans ses bras, mettant une main dans ses cheveux. Celle-ci, cette fois-çi ne se dégagea pas. Elle pleurait en silence.

Dray : Allez, ça va.. s'arranger !

Hermy : Non, non, ça ne s'arrangera pas !

Dray : Mais si…je suis là.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Dray : Et je ne t'abandonnerais pas.

Ils se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus, Hermione lui prit sa tête entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ces lèvres qui s'intensifia bientôt Drago ne la repoussant pas. Hermione tout en continuant à l'embrasser le poussait de plus en plus vers le lit.

Par terre, la lettre était restée ouverte. L'écriture était brouillé, taché par endroit, mais cependant lisible :

_« Ma chère Hermione,_

_Cela fait maintenant un peu plus d'un mois que tu es partit et que nous n'avons pas eu de tes nouvelles. J'espère que tout se passe bien pour toi, que tu es toujours aussi studieuse et parfaite et que tu t'amuses bien. Vois-tu, ce que je vais t'annoncer dans cette lettre va certainement un peu chambouler tout ça mais il est important que tu le saches._

_Ma petite Hermione ici, tout ne se passe pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le penser. Disons que depuis un mois, les…relations entre ton père et moi se dégradent. Je vais essayer de faire cour pour que ce ne soit pas trop compliqué._

_Il y a 3 semaines, un de nos assistants de travail est partit à la retraite. Nous avons donc décidé, moi et ton père d'embaucher un nouveau…ou plutôt une nouvelle. Elle s'appelle Elide. Et j'imagine qu'en cet instant tu m'as comprise mais au cas où je vais te faire simple. Il m'a trompé _(on voit qu'à cet endroit la page est taché d'une larme)

_Tu ne dois nullement en vouloir à ton père même si moi je lui en veux terriblement au point même de vouloir le quitter. Ne pleure pas ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas. Toi, t'en que tu es à l'école tout va bien. Seulement en attendant que cette affaire soit réglée tu ne pourras pas venir en vacances à la maison. Cela fera l'affaire de quelques mois pendant lesquelles j'espère quand même te voir une ou deux fois. Je t'aime ma chérie._

_Grosses bises._

_Maman_

Jenny et Jessy discutaient dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

Jenny : 1h30 et toujours aucune trace de vie de nos deux préfets en chef préféré !

Pansy Parkinson vint alors s'installer dans le canapé en face d'eux. Les deux Malefoys se regardèrent puis sourirent.

Jessy (faisant semblant de ne pas voir Pansy qui les regardaient fixement) : Bon, on a cour dans 10 minutes en commun avec les Griffondores donc on verra bien…

Pansy pouffa. Jessy et Jenny se tournèrent d'un bloc vers la serpentarde, l'œil menaçant.

Jessy( méchamment) : Quoi ?

Pansy : Ben vous n'êtes pas au courant ? On a pas cours de l'après-midi !

Jenny (surprise) : Quoi ?

Pansy : Ben oui aujourd'hui c'est « le concours des oiseaux noirs » !

Les deux blondes se regardèrent, perplexes.

Jenny : « Les oiseaux noirs » ? C'est quoi encore ce truc ?

Retour dans la chambre d'Hermione. Celle-ci discutait avec Drago tout en ramenant les draps à elle.

Hermy : Ecoute Dray, je…bon ça fait deux fois qu'on couche ensemble.

Drago la regarda amusé.

Dray : Et ?

Hermy : J'aimerais savoir si cette fois-çi va se passer comme la dernière fois, si on va tenter d'oublier…

Dray (la coupant) : Rectification ! Si « tu » vas encore tenter d'oublier !

Hermy : Bref ! Si on va continuer à s'engueuler, s'éviter…

Dray (la coupant à nouveau) : Rectification ! Si « tu » vas m'éviter !

Hermy : Oui, bon, même chose !

Dray : Ben je vais te répondre ça ne dépend que de toi, c'est toi qui provoque les disputes, les évitements, et tout et tout…

Hermy : Mais non c'est de ta faute, tu t'es servit de moi, et là encore une fois je me suis laissé avoir !

Dray (indigné) : Servit de toi ?

Hermy : Oui, tu m'as baisé !

Dray : Mais c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus !

Hermy : Hum…peut-être mais j'étais très mal et…je le suis encore !

Dray : Hé !

Il la reprit dans ses bras.

Hermy : Drago j'en peux plus de ton comportement !

Dray : Eh moi du tient !

Hermione sourit, la tête posée sur l'paule de son ex-pire ennemie.

Hermy (riant et tirant la langue) : Mais tu me prends quand même dans tes bras, ce qui veut dire que tu tiens quand même à moi !

Dray : Eh toi tu ne me repousses pas, ce qui veut dire que c'est réciproque !

Hermy : Pff !

Dray : Tu sais que notre conversation est ridicule ?

Hermy : Oui, je m'en étais rendu compte…

Dray : Donc pose moi la question que voulais me poser depuis le début qu'on en finisse.

Hermy : Ok…

« Toc, toc ».

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent. Le serpent lâcha la lionne à contrecoeur et descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle commune.

Hermy (pensant) : Eh voilà…jamais j'y arriverai…

Elle descendit les escaliers à sa suite.

Drago ouvrit la porte pour tomber, à son plus grand malheur sur…Harry.

Harry : Her…Male…

Dray (pensant à l'alarme anti-nom et le coupant) : Appelle-moi Drago !

Harry (le regardant de travers) : Pardon ? Depuis quand tu voudrais que je t'appelle par…

Dray (ne cherchant pas à lui donner d'explication) : C'est exceptionnel…enfin qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Harry : Voir Hermione.

Dray : Pourquoi faire ?

Harry : Ca te regarde ?

Hermy (arrivant après avoir écouté leur conversation) : Ah Harry, c'est toi !

Harry (fixant Drago qui ne bougeait pas l'empêchant de passer) : Oui, c'est moi !

Hermy : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harry sembla revenir à la réalité. Il chercha quelques secondes l'objet de sa visite et pourquoi il avait été si pressé de venir quand d'un coup tout lui revint.

Harry (paniqué) : Mione, le concours, dans à peine 45 minutes, les inscriptions sont bouclés !

Hermy et Dray : Mede LE CONCOURS !

Revenons-en à Jenny et Jessy qui avaient enfin comprit ce qu'était ce concours (même si vou, vous n'avez toujours pas comprit ! héhé).

Jenny : Cooool !

Pansy (gloussant d'un air bête) : Et le pire c'est que ça faisait des jours qu'on ne parlait que de ça ! Il y avait des affiches partout !

Jessy (ne l'écoutant pas) : On devrait s'inscrire, ça serait marrent !

Pansy : Ouais enfin, je crois avoir comprit pourquoi vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte…vous n'écoutez pas les autres…vous ne vous intéresser qu'à vous…

Jenny (ne l'écoutant toujours pas) : Ouais, tu crois qu'elles sont où les inscriptions ?

Sa sœur haussa les épaules. Elles se tournèrent alors vers Pansy, contente qu'on lui accorde enfin un peu d'attention, celle-ci les fit patienter quelques instants avant de répondre.

Pansy : Les inscriptions sont à Prés au Lard, mais attention…

Les deux sœurs commençaient déjà à filer, mais elles s'arrêtèrent pour écouter la suite.

Pansy : Dans à peine une demi-heure, c'est fini !

1 seconde à peine plus tard, les jeunes Malefoy n'étaient plus dans la salle. Deux éclairs blonds filaient direction, Près au Lard, suivant de près trois autres, Hermione, Harry et Drago.

14h15.

Prés au Lard. La seule ville anglaise constituée entièrement de sorciers, la seule ville où jamais un seul moldue ne pourra y mettre les pieds. La seule ville où les sorciers ne sont pas obligés de se cacher. Une ville très agitée, où règne joie et colère.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, la ville était plus agitée encore que d'habitude. Des dizaines de sorciers et sorcières parcouraient les rues en courant, complètement surexcités. Ces sorciers avaient un point commun plus que voyant : ils avaient tous le même âge, entre 16 et 17 ans. Beaucoup étaient de Poudlard, mais quelques uns étaient étrangers et cela se remarquait facilement à leurs airs plus perdus que les autres, enfin au moins que celui de Neville en cet instant.

Neville : Trevor ? Oh noon je l'ai encore perdu !

Drago, Hermione et Harry arrivaient en courant devant la ville quand ils durent freiner brutalement devant la masse de sorciers qui s'imposaient à eux. Ils respirèrent un bon coup, haletant.

Dray : Eh mrde !

Hermy : Bon déjà objectif numéro 1, repérer où sont les guichets d'inscriptions.

Harry : Ca devrait pas être si compliqué !

Ils regardèrent la foule compacte qui se dressait devant eux.

Harry : Enfin…

Quelqu'un (derrière) : Hey !

Les trois jeunes se retournèrent pour tomber nez à nez avec…Jenny, Jessy et Pansy.

Dray : Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

Hermy (en montrant Pansy) : Et…avec elle ?

Jenny (soupirant) : Elle a à tout prix voulut nous suivre…

Jessy : Vous aussi vous venez pour le concours ?

Dray : Quoi ? Qui vous en a parlé ? Je croyais pourtant avoir réussit à vous écart…(s'interrompant) enfin bref !

Jenny et Jessy se regardèrent et sourirent.

Harry (soupirant en regardant Pansy bavait en fixant Drago) : Bon ce concours risque d'être une véritable catastrophe…

Jessy : En imaginant qu'on arrive à s'y inscrire ! On a plus que (sortant sa montre) 10 minutes !

2 minutes plus tard, le groupe avançait dans la foule d'élèves et de parents. Pour ne pas se perdre, ils se tenaient par la main. Ainsi une longue chaîne se forma avec en tête Drago et Hermione, puis Jessy, Jenny, Harry et…Pansy (pauvre Harry, il du supporter pendant tout le voyage les milliers 'éloges sur son pire ennemi).

Pansy : Qu'est ce qu'il est beau, les cheveux voletant au vent…

Hermy (montrant une énorme pancarte) : Là ! C'est là !

Plus d'un quart d'heure après, les inscriptions étaient faites et ils se retrouvaient, ainsi que tous les élèves dans un énorme chapiteau luxueux qui avaient été dressé sur la place de la ville et qui pouvaient contenir facilement 500 personnes. L'entrée avaient été interdite aux parents (certainement plus nombreux que les élèves) et ainsi on pu apercevoir que ce concours avait ramené pas mal de sorciers de 6-7ème années. Une estrade avait été installée et quelques personnes âgés s'y trouvaient.

Un vieux monsieur chauve à l'aspect sinistre et arrogant se plaça au milieu de l'estrade. Vêtu d'une robe de sorciers noir mais soigné il semblait avoir vers les 80 ans, vu le nombre de rides qu'il avait sur son visage maigre et tremblant. Il toussota deux trois fois pour réclamer le silence. Ceci fait, il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et incanta à voix basse et grave une formule d'amplification.

Vieux (toujours sa baguette sur sa gorge) : Bien ! Nous voici aujourd'hui tous réunit ici, comme chaque année, enfin…chaque année avant ces deux dernières années…les circonstances ont fait que…nous n'avons pas pu animer ce concours pourtant tant désiré de toutes vos jeunes vies…et la mort de Dumbledore a bien faillit cette année aussi…(les têtes se baissèrent) enfin bref, ce concours vous réunit aujourd'hui dans un seul but : gagner pour réussir à obtenir…le médaillon des oiseaux noirs.

L'instant de tristesse et de silence s'effaça pour laisser place à des murmures d'excitation.

Vieux (soudain joyeux) : Ah je me souviens quand à votre âge, je…

Une des femmes sur l'estrade toussota, l'empêchant de continuer son discours qui semblait bien partit pour des heures. Il s'excusa et lui laissa la place.

Elle était beaucoup plus jeune, brune, et l'air moins radoteuse.

Femme : Voilà donc aujourd'hui nous avons procédés aux inscriptions aux concours et comme d'habitude…nous avons un surnombre d'inscrits. Ce concours va donc se dérouler en deux étapes…

Elle marqua une pause.

Femme : Celle d'aujourd'hui consiste à éliminer ce surnombre et donc à qualifier certains pour la prochaine étape.

Une demi-heure passa.

Maintenant chacun tenait dans ses mains un petit cube argenté numéroté.

Dray : Ok ! C'est bien on a nos cubes et maintenant ?

Jenny : On va peut-être nous sortir que notre épreuve sera un château de cube…

La femme réapparut sur l'estrade avant que Drago n'est eu le temps de répondre cyniquement à sa sœur.

Femme : Bien maintenant ne bougeait plus d'un cil s'il vous plait je vais compter jusqu'à trois !

Dray : Ok ! C'est bien, elle sait compter et maintenant ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

Femme : 1…2…3 !

Les cubes émirent une étrange fumée rosâtre et « pouf » disparurent dans un nuage…avec leurs possesseurs.

Hermione réapparut dans une énorme salle ressemblant à l'intérieure d'un gymnase moldue dont elle ne voyait d'ailleurs même pas le bout. L'atterrissage fut, malheureusement des plus catastrophiques et c'est après s'être relevé péniblement qu'elle entendit un « pouf » et vit apparaître dans un nuage de fumée rose…Elodie Johnson.

Hermy : (pensant) : C'est pas vraie ! Je suis maudite !

Elodie : On est où ?

Hermione n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que les cubes s'agitèrent. Elle lâcha l'objet qui tomba à terre presque en même temps que celui d'Elodie. Ceux-ci s'ouvrirent et 2 hologrammes de vieux barbus apparurent.

2 minutes après.

Elodie : Attendez si j'ai bien comprit vous êtes nos arbitres virtuels , nous sommes les combattantes et nous devons faire un combat de sorciers…mais, c'est pas dangereux ?

Hermy : Aurait eu peur ?

Elodie (défiant Hermione du regard) : Jamais ! Allons-y !

Le combat fit pratiquement 2 minutes. Et au moins 50 sorts différents avaient été lancés l'une contre l'autre…sans avoir de succès, les sorts ricochaient sur les tables voisines (tables ici veux dire en gros « scène de combats ») s'entrechoquaient, risquaient de tuer les autres participants sans jamais réussir à atteindre leurs buts.

Les arbitres à la fois émerveillés et agacés, stoppèrent le combat.

Arbitre n°1 : Cela ne rime à rien, soit on continue et ça dure des heures avec risques de meurtre ou alors on arrête et on vous met : ex aequo.

Les filles eurent beau protester, être la meilleure, ne pas vouloir être égale à une , et d'autres argument plus ou mains valables, vraisemblables, les arbitres étaient intraitables. Agacées mais résignées, elles durent abandonner.

A partir de là tout les combats s'enchaînent très vites.

Par contre Jessy eut moins de chance, elle tomba sur une Serpentard, brune, affreuse, qu'elle connaissait par ses humeurs de petite fille trop gâtée. Cependant, elle la sous estima. Et alors que sûr d'elle, le match commençait, la Serpentard lui balança ses quelques mots que l'on apprécie toujours : « Alors la Malefoy, ton père est sortit de taule, mais parait que pour ça, il a du faire des choses pas très catholiques avec une femme du ministère…ta mère ne lui en veut pas trop à moins qu'elle aussi…

Devant cette nouvelle rumeur complètement absurde, Jessy frémit. Oubliant sa baguette magique, elle entreprit un autre combat que celui des sorciers et plus souvent utilisés chez les moldus : un match de boxe. Un coup de poing partit tandis qu'un cri aigu transperçât tous les tympans de la salle.

On les sépara mais Jessy était quand même satisfaite, elle avait réussit à rendre cette peste encore plus laide qu'elle ne l'était.

Bien entendu, cela ne plus pas trop aux arbitres qui décidèrent que les disqualifier sur le champs sans oublier de rouspéter contre les jeunes et la violence.

Sa sœur n'eut pas plus de chance. En fait, elle n'eut même pas à commencer le combat. A peine arrivée elle se tordit la cheville en tombant. La même cheville d'ailleurs qu'elle s'était cassée en tombant sur Harry, la dernière fois.

Arbitre : je suis vraiment désolée mais, vous êtes disqualifié…je vais appeler une infirmière.

Ron, qui lui aussi s'était inscrit fit un combat acharné avec Neville qui, décidément ne voulait pas perdre. Mais Ron et sa triche furent tout de même plus forts et après quelques minutes, il le prit de cours en lançant un sortilège ultra compliqué à dire et à faire.

Ron : Argadgoscatorcilarispidispicadochesecechesesecino ! essayez de le dire vous allez voir vous allez avoir trop de mal lol

Neville devint écarlate, puis vert, puis bleu, puis toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel avant de commencer à sauter partout comme un fou en crossant bruyamment.

Arbitre : Je ne sais vraiment pas où vous avez apprit ça mais en tout les cas…BRAVO !

Ron sourit, heureux.

Mais Pansy fut la plus surprenante de tous. Après à peine 10 secondes de combat elle rendit K.O la fille en face d'elle, d'un simple « Expelliarmus » qui tourna à la catastrophe. En effet, la baguette de la jeune fille lui fila entre les doigts et ricocha sur sa tête avant de tomber à terre dans un nuage de fumée. Quand ça se dissipa, la fille les quatre fers en l'air et couverte de suie était belle et bien assommée.

Du côté d'Hermione et d'Elodie, elles avaient été reconduite à Poudlard pour finalement les plantés là, seule. Elles rentraient donc ensemble, ne retrouvant pas les autres. Chacune tenaient dans sa main un papier blanc et impeccable que leurs avaient donnés les juges. Dessus était écrit en lettre d'or : BRAVO ! VOUS AVEZ REUSSIT A REMPORTER LES EPREUVES ELIMINATOIRES ! RENDEZ-VOUS LE WEEK-END D'APRES LES VACANCES AU MEME ENDROIT !

Hermione (soupirant) : Le week-end d'après les vacances, ça fait un bail…

Elo : Hum…(réfléchissant) J'aurais du gagner ! C'est vrai, je suis bien meilleure que toi, je suis une Johnson !

Hermy : Eh alors ? Qu'est ce qu'être une Johnson a de plus que d'être d'une autre famille ?

Elo (soupirant) : Le sang, Granger ! Rien que par ça, ils auraient du me déclarer vainqueur, c'est vrai, toi tu es une « Sang-de-bourbe », moi une « Sang-Pure »…je me demande d'ailleurs comment Dray a pu…

Hermione en ayant assez entendu, se tourna vers la blonde d'un geste vif. Une seconde après, elle frappa.

Hermy : Tu veux que je te dise ? Oui je suis une « Sang-de-bourbe » et fière de l'être ! Moi, au moins, je ne m'abrutie pas à sortir des trucs complètement con alors qu'une « Sang-de-bourbe » a été à deux doigt de gagner et est malgré tout première dans toutes les matières…

Elle s'apprêta à s'en aller mais se retourna vers Elodie, voulant l'achever.

Hermy : Ah oui, et aussi dernière chose, la « sang-de-bourbe » a réussit la seule chose que tu n'as jamais pu faire : coucher avec Drago Malefoy !

Sur ce, la brune reprit son chemin tant dis qu'Elodie commençait à saigner du nez.

1 heure passa et Elodie, installait dans un des canapés de la salle commune des Serpentards se tournait les pouces en repensant à sa journée…plutôt médiocre. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se faire sa chasse à l'homme quotidienne et le concours n'avait pas été super, surtout au moment du coup de poing. La porte claqua bruyamment la faisant sursauter et par la même occasion sortirent de ses pensées assassines. Blaise Zambini venait de faire son entrée furax. Il s'assit sur un des canapés en soupirant. Elodie s'approcha de lui, curieuse.

Blaise (expliquant) : Je n'ai pas gagné ! Eliminé…

Elodie (soupirant) : Ben c'est mieux qu'un ex aequo avec une sang-de-bourbe…

Ils se regardèrent, finalement après une telle journée, ils avaient peut-être besoin tous les deux…

Elodie : On va dans un endroit plus tranquille ?

…d'un peu de réconfort. Blaise sourit, et asquieça. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle en silence.

Hermione lisait un livre dans la salle des préfets en chef. Absorbée par sa lecture (sur le divorce.) elle n'aperçut pas l'ombre qui s'approchait d'elle et finalement qui lui arracha le livre des mains pour le balancer dans la pièce. Hermione hurla avant de se rendre compte que cette ombre n'était autre que…Voldemord ? Drago. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

Hermy : Pff, tu m'as fait peur imbécile !

Dray (souriant face à la mauvaise humeur de la jeune fille) : Dois-je en conclure que le concours a été si atroce que ça ?

Hermy : Oh non ! Ca a été ! J'ai fait un es aequo avec Johnson ! Et après un coup de poing elle a ravalé sa fierté ! Et toi ?

Dray : Gagné…très facilement faut dire !

Hermy (riant) : Vantard !

Dray : A peine…

Leurs regards se croisèrent.

Hermy (inspirant à fond) : Ecoute, pour la conversation de l'autre fois…

Dray : Ouais, tu voulais en venir… ?

Hermy : T'aimes bien m'arracher les mots de la bouche, hein ?

Jenny et Jessy dégoûtées discutaient.

Jenny : C'est vraiment dégueulasse, faut se plaindre !

Jessy : T'as raison, franchement cette fille, elle pourrait me dire merci, je lui ai rendu un service, tu trouves pas qu'elle est mieux comme ça ?

Elles sourirent avant d'éclater de rire.

Une heure s'écoula. La nuit était tombée depuis assez longtemps sur Poudlard et déjà la Grande Salle s'éteignait. Mais chez les préfets en chefs, tout était encore bien éclairés.

Hermy : Alors c'est officiel ! Enfin !

Elle sourit et se pencha vers Drago.

Fin de l'épisode


	9. Pourquoi amour ne rime pas avec problème

Par cette belle matinée, de dimanche matin, Hermione fût réveillé par le passage du soleil à travers les rideaux. Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement, s'étira puis regarda à sa gauche, là se trouvait, l'homme qui depuis une semaine partageait ses nuits. Son regard s'attarda longuement sur lui puis au bout d'un moment, elle approcha son visage du sien pour y déposer un doux baiser. Maintenant, elle en était sûr, elle l'aimait depuis le moment où ils avaient commencés à sortir ensemble, elle était folle de joie. Le seul problème, c'était qu'elle ne devait parler à personne de cette romance, même pas à Jenny et Jessy car elles étaient très gaffeuses d'après Drago. Après ce doux baiser, le jeune blond ouvrit lui aussi les yeux.

Mione : Salut !

Dray : Salut ! Bien dormis ?

Mione : Comme un bébé !

Dray : Alors ton programme pour la journée ?

Mione : Et ben, je vais voir tes sœurs, puis Harry, et toi ?

Dray : Quidditch ! C'est bientôt le match contre Serdaigle.

Mione : Tu as peur de perdre ?

Dray : Non ! L'année où, je suis capitaine, je compte bien remporter la coupe !

Mione : Bonne chance car il va t'en falloir pour battre les Griffondor.

Dray : Oh ! Cette équipe de nul !

Mione : J'en connais un qui risque de dormir sur le canapé.

Dray : Et c'est ma chambre.

Mione : Plus maintenant !

Dans la salle commune des Griffondor, Harry était avec Ginny et ils parlaient de Ron.

Ginny : Mais vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis 7ans.

Harry : C'est lui qui a commencé à faire son cirque avec Hermione !

Ginny : Harry, si vous ne faites pas d'effort, vous allez gâcher une belle amitié !

Harry : Tanpis !

Ginny : Une mule est moins têtu ! Ron était furax mais maintenant, vous devriez en parler !

Harry : C'est simple pourtant Ginny, Ron c'est du passé pour moi !

Ginny : Soit tu es sans cœur, soit tu es simplement con mais en tout cas saches que à choisir entre mon ex et mon frère, je choisis MON FRERE !

Harry : Et ben, très bien ! Pourquoi t'es là à me parler alors ?

Ginny le regarda dabord tristement puis ses yeux se remplir de rage et elle sortit prendre son petit déjeuné.

Après un combat avec Hermione pour avoir la salle de bain en premier, c'était maintenant en jean et T-shirt, que Drago traversait Poudlard, lorsqu'il entendit des hurlements dans un des couloirs. Il se dirigea vers ces cris.

Dray : Encore des premières années qui font chier le monde !

Mais lorsque le préfet en chef arriva dans le couloir, il vit que les cris venaient de sa sœur, Jenny et ils étaient adressé à Blaise.

Dray : Et Jen, tu baisses le ton, on est dimanche, il y a encore des élèves qui dorme !

Jenny se retourna, elle était rouge de colère et on pouvait voir qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle passa devant son frère et partit en courant.

Dray : Je peux savoir se qui se passe avec ma sœur ?

Blaise : Ben à vrai dire, j'ai rien comprit !

Dray : Tu lui a bien dis quelque chose !

Blaise : Ben, elle m'a demandé où j'étais hier soir car elle ne m'avait pas trouvé. Je lui est répondu que j'avais passé la nuit avec Elo et elle a commencé a me gueuler dessus pours des trucs qui ne tienne pas debout.

Dray : Merde !

Blaise : Quoi, merde ?

Dray : Jess et Mione avaient raison Jen craque pour toi !

Blaise : Mione ? Tu l'appelles… ? Quoi ? Ta sœur me kiffe !

Dray : Ouai ! Et ta couché avec Elodie ?

Blaise : Ouai, jaloux ?

Dray : Non, je te la laisse.

Blaise : Oh, attends ! Tu me caches un truc toi ?

Dray : Non !

Blaise : Si, je te connais. Elodie est géniale donc pourquoi tu ne l'as veux pas ?

Dray : Parce que ! J'ai mes raison !

Blaise : T'as trouvé mieux ?

Dray : On peux dire ça.

Blaise : Et qui est cette déesse qui convient à ce point au Dieu Malefoy pour qu'il oublis les autres ?

Dray : Quelqu'un !

Blaise : C'est Granger ?

Dray : Ca se voit t'en que cela ?

Blaise : Alors c'est elle ! Non, ça se voit pas, j'ai dis au pif, vu que c'est ta dernière conquête. Donc tu sorts avec Granger !

Dray : Chut ! T'en parle à personne ! Même pas Elodie !

Blaise : Promis ! Putain, Granger ! Si il y a bien une personne que je te croyais inaccessible, je pensais que c'était elle.

Hermione était avec Harry en train de déjeuner et Jessy, c'était…comment dire ? Invité ! Lorsque Jenny entra les yeux rouge et le teint pâle. Sa sœur et sa meilleure amie se levèrent et coururent vers elle.

Jess : Jen, ma puce, ça va pas ?

Mione : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jen : C'est encore , cette pouffiace d'Elodie !

Jess : Elle t'as fait quoi ?

Jen : Elle a couché avec Blaise !

Mione : Mais elle commence à me souler celle là ! Bon vous déjeunez, vous deux, restez avec Harry. Je m'occupe de cette pouf.

Jess : Mione ne fait pas de bêtise !

Mione : Ne t'en fais pas !

Jess : Ben, si justement !

Ron venait de se réveiller, seul comme depuis un bon moment. Il ne parlait toujours pas à Harry et Hermione. Ils ne s'occupaient même plus de lui maintenant heureusement, il y avait Ginny qui restait de temps en temps avec lui. Puis sa formule d'intelligence lui donnait de l'assurance sans ses amis devant les autres élèves et surtout Malefoy qui ne l'épargnait pas.

Hermione avait enfin trouvé Elodie et se dirigeait droit vers elle.

Hermione : Ca t'amuse ?

Elo: Quoi ?

Mione: De faire souffrir las autres.

Elo : Cela dépend de qui ?

Mione : Tu vois très bien de qui je parle.

Elo : Jenny ! La pauvre ! Son Blaise a préféré une vrai fille.

Mione : Une fille ? Tu te compares à une fille ? Je dirais plutôt une pute !

Elo : C'est pas moi qui me suis envoyé en l'air avec Dray !

Mione : Un coup de point dans ta gueule de salope ne t'a pas suffit, il t'en faut un autre ?

Elo : Essayes !

Mione : Ne me tente pas trop !

Et sur ce la Griffondor partit la tête haute. (Et là, elle se casse la gueule ! Non, je rigole.)

Drago et Blaise entraient maintenant dans la grande salle. Dray regarda à la table des Griffondor, il y vit Harry, Jessy et Jenny mais pas de Hermione.

Blaise : Tu crois qu'il faut que je parle à ta sœur ?

Dray : Et comment !

Blaise : Mais je lui dis quoi ?

Dray : Que toi peux le savoir !

Blaise : Tu m'aides vachement !

Dray : Il faut déjà savoir si tu vas lui dire que tu éprouves les même sentiments qu'elle ou non ! (cela ne vous fait pas penser à quelque chose !)

Blaise : Je sais pas, moi ! Et tu me regardes quand, je te parle !

Dray : Ouais mais c'est bizarre Hermione n'ait pas là !

Blaise : Certainement à la bibliothèque ! Ah oui, désolé ! C'est ta copine ! Je ne m'y ferais jamais !

Dray : Baisses le ton !

Blaise : Oh, c'est bon personne ne nous écoute !

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir pour laisser passer un rouquin, Ron Weasley. Il regarda autour de lui, table des Serpentard zone rouge, Malefoy et Zambini discutant. Table des Griffondor zone rouge, Harry et les sœurs Malefoy. Il se retrouvait alors à devoir choisir une place loin de Harry et de la vue de Malefoy. Finalement, il s'installa à côté de Neuville et Trévor.

Ron : Salut !

Neuville : Bonjour Ron ! Tu ne parles toujours pas à Harry ?

Ron : Non !

Neuville : Trévor est malade en ce moment.

Ron : Tu devrais lui donner des feuilles de pommiers avec un peu de jus de eucarmirius ! Crois moi demain, il sautera comme un lapin !

Neuville : Mais comment tu sais ça !

Ron : Euh… je mis connais en … crapaud !

Neuville : Super ! Ben merci !

Une nouvelle fois, les portes s'ouvrir sur Hermione. Elle jeta un regard vers Dray puis se dirigea vers Harry et les deux Malefoy.

Jessy : Alors ?

Mione : Alors, Elodie est prévenue ! Si elle approche encore Blaise, c'est qu'elle n'a pas peur pour sa gueule de !

Jenny : Merci, Mione !

Harry: Pourquoi ? Je comprend rien.

Mione : Oupss ! Tu étais là, toi !

Harry : Je peux connaître l'histoire ?

Jessy : Non, c'est un truc de fille.

Harry : Pourquoi Zambini est concerné alors ?

Jessy : Parce que … parce que c'est un travesti !

Harry : Bien sûr et moi je suis homo !

Mione : Harry, On ne peut pas t'en parler, désolé !

Un peu plus tard, dans l'après midi, Mione et Dray s'étaient retrouvé dans la bibliothèque pour un devoir en botanique.

Mione : Il faut les mettre de l'engrais ?

Dray : Non, du sang !

Mione : C'est dégeux, ces plantes !

Dray : Tu crois que c'est pourquoi qu'on les appelles les fleurs des morts ?

Mione : Ben, je pensais que c'était des fleurs à mettre sur les tombes.

Dray : Et ben, non.

Mione : Bon, on a finit !

Dray : Super, j'ai un entraînement de quidditch.

Mione : Vas y alors !

Le jeune homme se leva, embrassa Mione, puis partit vers le terrain de quidditch.

Malheureusement derrière une étagère se trouvait quelqu'un. Et cette personne avait vu le baiser. Une rage l'envahit alors. Cette personne n'était autre que… Ron.

Lorsque le soir, Hermione entra dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle puis bientôt des applaudissements retentir. Harry arriva mais lui n'avait pas de sourire.

Harry : Faut que je te parle !

Il partir dans un couloir bien isolé.

Harry : Tu sort avec Malefoy ?

Mione : Quoi ? Qui t'a dit cela ?

Harry : Tous le bahut ne parle que de cela ! Alors je veux une réponse !

Mione : Et ben oui, je sors avec Drago.

Harry : Mais t'es folle ! Pourquoi ?

Mione: C'est comme ça, Harry !

Harry : Mais c'est Malefoy ! Il t'a insulté pendant des années !

Mione : Je sais mais je… je l'aime.

Harry : C'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais entendre !

Mione : Pardon Harry ! Mais qui a bien pu le dire à tout le monde ?

Harry : Ben c'est pas moi, même si je suis censé être ton meilleur ami, je ne suis pas au courant moi !

Mione : Je suis vraiment désolé, mais on voulait en parler à personne pour le moment !

Harry : Tu es sûr qu'il ne se sert pas de toi ?

Mione : Je ne pense pas !

Dix minutes après la sortie d'Hermione, Drago avait eu la même scène, il était donc maintenant avec Blaise.

Blaise : Je te jure ! Je n'ai tien dis du tout !

Dray : C'est qui alors ? Hermione a du en parler à quelqu'un !

Blaise : T'es dans la merde ! Quand ton père va savoir ça !

Dray : Si il ne le sais pas déjà ! Bon tant pis, on va assumer ! Et je vais casser la gueule à l'idiot qui l'a dit !

Blaise : En tous cas toutes les filles détestent Granger !

Dray : J'imagine la tête de Pansy !

Blaise : Ca doit être super à voir !

Dray : Ouai, mais cela ne change pas que tous le monde sait pour Hermione et moi !

Blaise : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Dray : Déjà avoir une conversation avec elle !

Ron et Ginny faisaient leurs devoirs lorsque Ron se leva d'un grand coup.

Ginny : Ca va pas ?

Ron : Ginny ? Je…je…j'ai un problème ! Je ne vois plus…plus rien !

Ginny : Quoi mais comment ?

Ron : Je suis aveugle, Ginny !

Ginny : Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu as des problèmes d'optiques ?

Ron : Ginny, aides moi ! Je vais avoir des problèmes !

Ginny : Mais que veux tu que je fasse !

Ron : Appels de l'aide !

Ginny : Mais qui ? Tu n'as plus aucun ami !

Ron : Ginny !

Ginny : Mais quoi ?

Drago était avec Mione dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Mione : J'en ai parlé à personne ! Et toi ?

Dray : Ben presque personne…

Mione : Comment ça presque personne ?

Dray : Ben Blaise était au courant, mais il n'a rien dit, j'en suis sûr !

Mione : C'est toi qui m'a sermonné pour que je n'en parle à personne !

Dray : Oui, bon c'est bon, c'est ma faute ! On a comprit ! Par compte, c'est pas Blaise, j'en suis sûr, je lui fait confiance !

Mione : Bon on fait quoi alors ?

Dray se leva, s'approcha de sa petite amie. Il prit son visage dans ses mains et l'approcha du sien.

Dray : On va tous simplement s'en sortir ! Puis après tout, c'est rien de grave. On sort ensemble donc pourquoi se cacher.

Mione : C'est sûr que l'on a plus rien à cacher !

Dray : Comment à réagit, Potter ?

Mione : C'est pas drôle !

Dray : Mais je ne ris pas !

Mione : Bon alors, on se montre devant tous le monde ?

Dray : … Ouais !

Harry, Jenny, Jessy, Drago et Hermione étaient maintenant dans leur point de rendez-vous, c'est à dire la bibliothèque.

Jessy : J'en reviens pas ! Je suis quand même ta meilleure amie et à toi ta sœur et aucun n'a eu l'idée de me le dire.

Dray : C'est pas qu'on n'a pas eu l'idée ! Oh contraire ! Mais on l'a fait exprès !

Jenny : C'est sympa !

Harry : (essayant de na pas s'énerver) Bon, on fait notre botanique.

Hermione : Ouais !

Jessy : Blaise ne le fait pas avec toi ?

Jenny : Je deviens homo donc c'est pu un mari qu'on va devoir me trouver mais une femme ! Hermione veut tu m'épouser ?

Mione : C'est une très gentille proposition mais je suis ta belle sœur !

Jenny (à Dray) : Piqueur de copine !

C'est alors que Ginny entra affolé.

Ginny : Harry ! Hermione !

Harry: Tu me parles maintenant !

Jenny : Oh mais on dirait la « bonne meuf » !

Ginny : J'ai un problème…enfin Ron a un problème !

Harry : Il peut se débrouiller seul ! Il est super intelligent !

Mione : Comment ça ?

Harry : MONSIEUR a fait une formule d'intelligence.

Dray : Ah donc il est toujours un abruti !

Mione : Et il se passe quoi ?

Ginny : Il ne voit plus rien.

Harry : Ouais, c'est sûr, il voit même pas qu'il va avoir des problèmes !

Dray : Non, mais Potter, elle parle au sens propre, c'est la conséquence de cette formule !

Jess : Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Dray : Non !

Mione : Et comment on arrête ça ?

Dray : Je sais plus du tout !

Mione : Fais un effort ! Cherches !

Dray : Moi ? Faire un effort ? Pour Wesmoche ? Je crois pas !

Mione : Fais le pour moi alors !

Dray : Je crois qu'il faut qu'il arrive à avoir un 20 sans magie.

Jessy : Mission impossible ! Tada… tada…

Harry : Bon, ben Ron ne verra plus jamais de sa vie !

Jenny : Triste sort !

Ginny : Quoi ?

Mione : Bon, on va l'aider alors !

Harry : Ben moi se n'ait plus mon ami donc pas de problème !

Dray : Et moi, il n'a jamais été mon ami !

Jenn : Moi non plus !

Jessy : Et moi encore moins !

Mione : Merci de votre soutient !

Harry : Mais Ron avoir 20, c'est comme…comme je trouve même pas.

Dray : Comme Potter ayant une cervelle !

Harry : Voilà, c'est im-po-ss… Et !

Dray : Ca justifie ma théorie !

Harry : (lui tirant la langue) Je sais pas ce que Hermione te trouve !

Dray : C'est réciproque !

Mione : Bon temps mort ! Le sujet c'est Ron.

Jenn : Malheureusement.

Jessy : Ben il peut se débrouiller !

Mione : Je vous en prit.

Jenn : Bon j'accepte de t'aider !

Jess : Je vais faire un effort !

Harry : C'est pour toi pas pour Ron.

Dray : Ouais, ben vous êtes quatre, pas besoin de moi !

Mione : Mon cœur, je t'en pris !

Dray : Non, merci !

Mione : Aller !

Dray : Bon c'est bon ! Ok !

Mione : (lui sautant au cou et l'embrassant) : Merci mon amour !

Ron était dans un canapé dans la salle sur demande lorsque le groupe entra.

Dray : Ben, moi, finalement je le préfère aveugle !

Harry : Et moi de même !

Mione : Un peu de bonne volonté !

Jenny : Alors Wesmoche, on a voulu faire le malin ?

Jessy : Tu sais quoi ? On a inventé une nouvelle version de mission impossible !

Mione : Ron, ça va ?

Ron : Hermione ! Aides moi !

Mione: Mais oui ! On va t'aider !

Harry : Alors MONSIEUR la tête ! Qui avait raison pour les conséquences ?

Mione : HARRY !

Dray : Ca t'ai pas venu à l'idée de regarder les conséquences ? Même avec une formule, ton cas reste le même ! Toujours aussi con !

Ron : Alors Malefoy ? Comment à réagit ton « papa » pour toi et Hermione ?

Mione : Attends ! Ron, ne me dis pas que…

Dray : C'est ce con qui l'a dit à tous le monde !

Jess : T'as même pu a avoir peur pour ta vue Wesmoche ! Tu vas mourir !

Dray : Mais qu'il est CON !

Harry : T'as qu'a lui casser la gueule !

Mione : HARRY !

Harry : Mais tu me soules ! Je peux même pas placer un mot !

Ginny : Bon vous aidez mon frère ?

Mione : Ron, tu vas devoir avoir un 20 pour récupérer la vue !

Ron : Facile !

Mione : Non, sans la magie !

Ron : Quoi ? Je suis mort !

Jessy : Non ! Juste aveugle !

Mione : On va t'aider, Ron !

Ron : Merci, merci et merci Mione !

C'est donc tous les jours que se reliaient nos 6 ados auprès de Ron. Ce matin s'était au tour de Drago et Harry.

Harry : Tu penses à quelque chose de heureux !

Ron : Comme quoi ? Je sais pas moi ?

Dray : C'est sûr que savoir quelque chose, toi, ça relève du miracle.

Ron : La ferme, Malefoy.

Dray : T'es pas en position de force, Wesmoche !

Harry : Bon revenons à mon truc heureux.

Dray : Non, on va te faire avoir un 20 sur le sort de « Extranmanomos » !

Harry : C'est quoi ça ?

Dray : C'est pour maudire quelqu'un et on a une interro dessus dans 3 jours.

Harry : Ah ouais, celle là !

Dray : Et il faut penser à un truc qui te met en rage !

Harry : Bon, ben là, ta une liste.

Ron : Non, vraiment, je vois pas !

Dray : Pas mal le jeux de mot ! Je sort avec Hermione !

Harry : J'ai couché avec Hermione !

Dray : J'habite avec Hermione !

Harry : J'ai couché avec ta sœur !

Ron : « Extranmanos »

L'objet qui servait à savoir si le sort était réussit devient sur le champs vert.

Dray : Putain, du premier coup !

Harry : Je crois que ton 20, tu l'as !

Ron : T'as couché avec ma sœur ?

Harry : Euh… bon, on va dire à Mione qu'on a réussit !

Dray : Non ! Je peux y aller seul, reste avec ton Grand ami ! (J'adore la vacherie des Malefoy)

Grand jour pour Ron, le jour de l'interro en sortilège. Hermione l'emmenait donc en cour en tenant par le bras.

Ron : Marches moins vite !

Mione : Et toi, marches plus droit ! Sa fait pas du tout naturel.

Ron : C'est pas de ma faute si je suis aveugle !

Mione : Si, justement c'est de ta faute donc maintenant assumes et fait en sorte que personne ne voit que tu es aveugle sinon tu pourrais être viré !

Ron : (grommelant) Ca me permettrais de ne plus te voir avec l'autre.

Mione : RON ! L'autre est mon petit ami et tu dois t'y faire.

Ron : (s'arrêtant) Ecoutes Hermione Granger. Je t'aime et…(prenant un air décidé) Veut tu être ma femme ?

Mione : (éclatant de rire) Ah trop fort ! On aurait vraiment dit que… attends…non ! Ron ne me dis pas que tu étais sérieux ?

Ron : Plus que jamais ! Je t'aime et je veux m'engager avec toi !

Mione : On a 17 ans.

Ron : Et alors en amour l'âge ne compte pas.

Et là, elle lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassa et accepta.

FIN DE LA WEBSERIE.

Mais non je rigole ! (Vous avez eu peur, hein !)

Elle le regarda et pose une main sur sa joue.

Mione : Ron, je t'adore, tu es un de mes meilleur ami mais j'aime Dray et je ne suis pas prête à me marier même avec lui.

Ron : Mais, il va te rendre malheureuse.

Mione : Et pour le moment, il me rend tellement heureuse !

Ron : C'est Malefoy ! Il veut juste coucher avec toi, il ne t'aime pas, moi si !

Mione : De toute façon, c'est comme ça Ron !

Drago et Harry étaient devant la salle commune des Giffondor.

Dray : Si encore un seul des Griffondor me regarde comme cela, je lui enlève 50 points.

Harry : Pour avoir osé te regarder ? Bon, bref, si j'ai bien comprit, on va en défense contre les forces du mal, après Hermione et moi ont va en histoire de la magie et toi t'as perm donc tu gardes Ron.

Dray : Quoi ? Comment ça ? Je garde Ron ?

Harry : Oui tu auras finis tes cours et nous on aura encore histoire de la magie, que Ron a décidé de sécher et sortilège où il doit avoir 20.

Dray : Génial ! Putain Wesley ! J'ai une réputation, moi !

Harry : Caches toi !

Dray : Très drôle !

La DFCFM était terminé et maintenant Hermione et Harry étaient en histoire de la magie et Dray et Ron dans la salle commune des 4 maisons.

Ron : J'm'ennuis !

Dray : Lis !

Ron : T'es marrant ch'u aveugle ! Ah ! C'est une idée ! Lis moi un livre.

Dray : Te faire la lecture ? Non, merci !

Ron : Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire ?

Dray : Bon, je reste déjà à moins de 3 mètres de toi donc te plains pas !

Ron : Tu fais quoi ?

Dray : Je boss !

Ron : Sur quoi ?

Dray : Divination !

Ron : Pourquoi ?

Dray : Tu peux pas m'oublier ?

Ron : On va jouer à « devine ce que je vois » ! C'est bleu et jaune, grand et sa nous entoure.

Dray : Papier peint !

Ron : Comment tu as deviné ?

Dray : Il n'y a que cela ici !

Ron : C'est pas drôle de jouer avec toi !

Dray : Ouais, c'est ça ! Je suis un méchant garçon donc il faut mieux que tu ne me parle pas !

Ron : Je ne suis pas avec toi par plaisir !

Dray : On se comprend alors !

Ron : J'me demande comment elle peut sortir avec toi !

Dray : Et traîner avec toi !

Ron : T'as de la chance que je suis aveugle !

Dray : Sinon, tu m'aurais fais quoi ? Asphyxier avec ton odeur !

Ron : Tu es bien toujours le même ! Pourquoi Hermione te trouve changé ?

Dray : Mais je n'ais pas changé ! Et je ne changerais pas ! Encore moins pour toi !

Ron : Tu es infecté !

Dray : Venant de toi, c'est un compliment !

Ron : Sale serpent !

Dray : Putois !

Début de l'intérro de sortilège pour Ron.

Mione : Courage ! Tu vas y arriver !

Harry : De toute façon c'est ta seule chance !

Ron : J'y vais ! Extranmanos !

Professeur : Euh…j'accepte ! Mr Wesley, félicitation ! Je vous donne un… 19.

Harry : Quoi ?

Mione : Non, Mr !

Prof : Comment ça, non ?

Mione : Pour 1 point, je vous en pris Mr.

Prof : Pour 1 point, j'accepte !

Mione : Merci.

Prof : Cela, vous tient à cœur Miss Malefoy ! Euh… je veux dire Miss Granger.

Dans la salle commune des quatre maisons :

Mione : Cela, vous tient à cœur Miss Malefoy ! Abruti ! Blague de très mauvais goût !

Dray : Bon, c'est bon, c'est pas comme si il t'avait appelé Wesley !

Ron : Très drôle, Malefoy !

Harry : Bon, le plus important c'est que tu as eu ton 20 et que tu n'es plus aveugle !

Ron : Ouais, sauvé !

Mione : Bon, c'est qu'on s'ennuis mais (à Drago) on va se coucher ?

Dray : Se coucher ? T'es sûr ?

Mione : (le regardant avec des gros yeux) Oui, sûr !

Harry : Bonne nuit, Hermione !

Ron : Bonne nuit, Hermione !

Hermione : Bonne nuit les garçons !

Dray : C'est ça, adieux !

C'est donc comme cela que se termine, cet épisode avec Dray et Mione allant se « coucher » et Ron et Harry restant seul.


	10. Joyeux Anniversaire Elodie

Episode 10

Joyeux anniversaire Elodie...

« Driiiiing »

Jenny : Hum…

Une main se posa sur le réveil qui s'arrêta à la seconde. Jenny s'étira, puis, après deux bonnes minutes, sortit du lit d'humeur joyeuse. Dans le lit d'à côté, Jessy dormait toujours profondément encrée dans ses rêves.

D'un autre point de vue…

Voix (étouffée) : Saloprie de réveil ! On se demande qui la encore mit si tôt…Jenny Malefoy !

D'un autre lit du dortoir, une tête blonde était littéralement enfouie dans un oreiller. Cette tête, bien sûr, n'était autre que celle d'Elodie, qui se redressa, déjà de mauvaise humeur. Elle grogna tout en regardant Jenny s'approchait du lit de sa sœur en riant bêtement.

Jenny sauta alors sur Jessy, la réveillant en sursaut.

Jessy (encore dans son cauchemar) : Ihh ! Une invasion de souris extraterrestre ! AU SEC…

Jenny explosa de rire sous le regard noir de sa sœur en sueur.

Jessy (de mauvaise humeur) : Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

Jenny : Oh aller ! Soyons de bonne humeur aujourd'hui on est…

Elodie (la coupant) : Le vendredi 2 octobre ! Ca fait 8 ans…

Elodie s'était approchée des deux sœurs. Leurs visages se raidirent à la seconde même où ses phrases franchirent le seuil de leurs cerveaux eh oui, les blondes ont des cerveaux…bon la je vais me faire tuer par ma couz donc j'arrête. Elodie fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fière de son petit effet et en même temps…pas tant que ça.

Jenny (se répétant la phrase pour elle-même) : Le vendredi 2 octobre…ça fait 8 ans…

Dray : Hého, tu comptes sortir quand ?

Hermy : Dans cinq petites minutes !

Dray : Ca fait déjà 1 heure que tu me répètes « dans 5 petites minutes » et u n'es toujours pas sortit de cette de salle de bain !

Hermy : T'as qu'à pu me poser la question, comme ça je n'aurais pas à me répéter !

Dray grogna. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'ils étaient ensemble officiellement et il n'arrivait pas encore lui-même à savoir comment il avait la patience de la supporter. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et il comprit aussitôt : cela valait quelques fois la peine d'être patient et Hermione était magnifique…sur tous les points.

Dray : Ben enfin !

Hermy : Tss !

Drago referma la porte tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait pour lire le journal que tenait plus tôt son petit ami. Elle entendit la douche se mettre en marche eh oui, les douches marchent, première nouvelle ! et le blond marmonnait qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude, elle sourit.

Dray (criant pour se faire entendre) : En fait, on est quel jour ?

Hermy : Euh…(se levant pour regarder le calendrier) : Le vendredi 2 octobre…

Elle entendit Drago glisser dans la douche et l'eau s'arrêter presque instantanément. Un grommellement de douleurs de fit entendre. Apparemment, il s'était cassé la figure.

Hermy : Pourquoi ?

Dans la Grande Salle, Harry, Ron et d'autres élèves entamait leurs petits-déjeuners. Ron reniflait sans cesse.

Harry : T'es enrhumé ?

Ron : Non…juste, snif, malheureux !

Il renifla bruyamment tandis qu'Harry soupirait.

Harry : Roooon ! Ca fait déjà deux semaines qu'elle a refusé de t'épouser…(il pouffa) ce qui ne m'étonne pas (se rattrapant) enfin, ce n'est pas pour toi que je dis ça, c'est que,…à cette âge-là, on ne pense pas encore à ça…

Ron (reniflant) : T'as sans doute raison…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elodie sortit de la salle de bain, entièrement vêtue de noir. Elle regarda dans le dortoir et s'aperçut que les deux sœurs Malefoy étaient encore sur le lit de Jessy, les yeux dans le vide. Ceux de Jessy croisèrent un instant le regard étincelant d'Elodie. Puis cette dernière partit, direction la Grande Salle.

Jessy : J'y vais la première…

Elle se leva et laissa seule sa sœur pour prendre sa douche. Jenny regarda autour d'elle, ce qui aujourd'hui était sa chambre pour la plus grande partie de l'année, et quelque chose lui revint en tête, un souvenir.

Flash :

_Jenny, quelques années avant, beaucoup plus jeune, était assise, seule,sur un grand lit en chêne pure, dans sa chambre. Le décor ne ressemblait pas du tout à celui du dortoir où elle était à présent, non tout était plus riche, plus classe, plus…Malefoy. Elle se coiffait les cheveux tout en regardant le vide. Bientôt, elle entendit du bruit dans l'escalier, deux personnes montaient à toute allure, apparemment pressaient de la voir._

_Voix : Jenny ! Jenny !_

_La porte s'ouvrit. C'était sa sœur, Jessy, elle aussi beaucoup plus jeune, habillé tout de rose qui arborait un magnifique sourire. Mais il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, blonde elle aussi, tout aussi joyeuse et surexcité. Jenny la connaissait bien et l'adorait. Elodie Johnson, sa meilleure amie. _Choc !Non impossible ! Elodie, leurs meilleures amies ? Eh bien il faut croire que oui, vu que je l'ai écris. _Elle était arrivée la veille au Manoir et avait passé une nuit de folie avec eux. _

_Jenny leur sourit, devinant déjà ce qu'elles allaient lui dire._

_Elo (surexcitée) : Les invités ! Ils arrivent ! Ca va être une fête géniale !_

_Jenny poussa un cri de fille complètement hystérique et se leva pour courir avec eux joyeusement._

_Elle ne savait pas encore, à ce moment-là, qu'elle courait droit vers la catastrophe…_

Fin du Flash.

Jessy (secouant sa sœur) : Jenny ! Hého ! Tu m'entennnnds ?

Jenny (revenant à la réalité) : Hein ? Euh oui, oui, bon je vais prendre ma douche !

Jessy : Ca va ?

Jenny (souriant tristement) : Oui, ça fait 8 ans, faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour.

Et elle se leva.

Hermione, de son côté, ne comprenait décidément plus rien. Drago après avoir été quelques minutes dans le silence remit la douche en marche n'ayant toujours pas répondu à son « Pourquoi ? ». A peine deux minutes plus tard, elle entendit la porte de la douche coulissait et puis à nouveau, plus rien. Enfin un quart d'heure plus tard, Drago ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, propre et habillé. Hermione arriva vers lui pour répéter son « Pourquoi ? » mais il ne fit même pas attention à elle et disparut bientôt dans l'encadrement de la porte d'entrée.

Hermy : D'accooord…

Dray arriva dans la Grande Salle d'une démarche assuré et plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer aussitôt Pansy Parkinson qui lui sauta dessus. Il soupira.

Pansy (plaintive) : Alors mon Drakounet d'amour, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne viens plus me voir ? Je en te plais plus ?

Il la regarda avec dégoût.

Dray : Tu ne m'as jamais plût Pansy, alors maintenant si tu pouvais me laisser passer…merci !

Il la dégagea d'un geste bref et s'avança vers sa table.

Pansy (revenant à la charge) : Mais mon Dragonouchet, je…

Dray : Tu me saoules Pansy…

Il s'assit en face d'Elodie qui releva la tête. Pansy, elle, laissa son « Drakounet d'amour » enfin tranquille et s'assit un peu plus loin, avec son habituel air de chien battu.

Dray : Pff…ell m'énerve !

Il se servit son petit dej' et commença à manger, quand il se rendit compte qu'Elodie n'avait pas encore touché quoi que ce soit de son bol de chocolat et de ses tartines.

Dray : Tu ne manges pas ?

Elo : Pas faim…j'y vais !

Elle se leva de table, las, et quitta la salle.

Dray : Et ça y est, c'est partit pour une journée d'enfer !

Jenny et Jessy arrivèrent dans la Grande salle, dix minutes environs après le départ de la Johnson. Elles rejoignirent Drago, encore à table.

Jenny et Jessy : S'lut !

Dray : S'lut ! Alors…ça va vous ?

Jessy (s'asseyant) : Ouais…

Dray (soupirant) : C'est il y a longtemps, vous devriez…

Jessy (le coupant) : 8 ans !

Dray : Quoi 8 ans ? Qui a 8 ans ?

Jenny (agacée) : Personne ! C'est il y a 8 ans que..

Dray : Ah…ben voilà c'est y a 8 ans donc vous devriez…

Jessy : Ne plus en parler ? Mais c'est toi qui en parles Dray.

Drago ne répondit pas. C'était vrai, elles avaient raison. Pourtant, il avait vécu tellement d'autres horreurs…mais c'est celle là qui l'avait marqué la première…c'était peut-être aussi sa toute première expérience horrible…peut-être.

Hermione, après avoir longtemps traînée dans sa salle commune s'était décidée à enfin descendre manger. En chemin, elle rencontra Jenny et Jessy. Vu leurs têtes, il se tramait quelque chose.

Hermy : Coucou !

Elles répondirent par un minuscule sourire (en fait c'était plutôt le bord des lèvres qui se soulevèrent légèrement, qu'un véritable sourire, enfin bref).

Hermy : Ca va ?

Jenny (soupirant) : J'en ai marre qu'on me le demande, alors NON, CA NE VA PAS !

Hermione sursauta tandis que Jessy soupira sans rien faire pour l'arrêter. Finalement Jenny contourna la préfete en chef et courut, Jessy après elle.

Hermy : Oula, je n'aime pas ça ! D'abord Dray, ensuite Jenny et Jessy, mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ! les Malefoys ont pété les plombs ! et la je ris bêtement parce que j'ai écris au début « Malefous » comme quoi il en faut peu pour être heureux !

8 h 25. Premier cours de la journée pour Jess' et Jenn' : Divination. Etouffement (la salle étant imbibé de parfum) et présage de mort en perspective.

Jessy dans un coin de la salle, ramassait dans son fauteuils, se bousillait les yeux à regardait avec trop d'intensité sa boule qui lui montrait juste son reflet. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ? Qu'elle allait bientôt mourir ! Ou tout simplement qu'elle était nulle en divination ? Peut-être bien les deux…

Jessy (soupirant) : J'en ai marre…

Elle poussa sa boule un peu plus loin sur la petite table et respira un bon coup. Une forte odeur de parfum presque irrespirable s'insinua alors dans ses narines et elle se souvint…

Flash :

_Une petite fille blonde qui n'était autre qu'elle plus jeune, descendait les escaliers quatre à quatre essayant de distancer sa sœur et sa meilleure amie en riant. Elle descendit les dernières marches et les attendit, puis toutes 3, mains dans la main coururent joyeusement vers le hall où déjà leur domestique Jo, « un grand type tout droit qui faisait peur » accueillerait plus ou moins gentiment les premiers invités. Chloé, Riley, Jade et Clémentine étaient déjà là. Elle se détacha de ses sœurs et sa meilleure amie et alla dire bonjour aux filles. Mais au moment même où elle faisait la bise à Jade se noyant dans un pot de parfum assommant (apparemment elle en avait encore mit trois fois trop se dit elle) elle entendit Jo déclarer : « Les Hardisson arrivent »._

_Les filles sourires, ravies._

Fin du Flash back.

Jessy encore dans ses pensées fut interrompu par l'arrivée de la prof. Celle-ci, emmitouflée dans ses éternels foulards réajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et se pencha sur la boule avant de pousser un cri strident.

Tralaway : Ooooh mon dieu ! Vous allez être victime d'une malédiction ! UNE TERRIBLE MALEDICTION !

Jessy soupira et leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tous les élèves se tournaient vers la scène.

Trelaway : Oui, oui…VOUS ALLEZ ETRE ATTAQUE PAR…PAR…

Sa concentration était telle qu'elle ne se rendait pas compte que plus personne ne travaillait, riant et l'imitant quand soudain…

1 fille : Ihh !

Un crapaud surgit. Il fit quelques bonds dans la salle avant de sauter sur la pauvre Jessy. Mme Trelaway n'entendit pas le cri de la jeune fille et ne l'entendit pas non plus se lever en vociférant : « Encore ce de Trevor, j'en ai ras-le-bol ! » et quitter la classe.

La professeur leva la tête d'un coup, comme frappé de stupeur, les yeux exorbités.

Mme Trelaway (éberluée) : Un crapaud ?

Deux heures plus tard, Drago à la bibliothèque réfléchissait. Il regrettait un pu d'avoir complètement délaissé Hermione, et pas du tout d'avoir remballé Pansy. Il y avait beaucoup de passage et Drago pu même observer un couple de 4ème année se disputer pour une broutille…même si, devant l'ampleur que ça prenait, la broutille allait bientôt réussir à faire casser le couple, ce sont des choses qui arrivent…bref le couple était en train de se disputer, quand la fille exaspérée partit en claquant violemment la porte de la bibliothèque et Drago plongea dans ses pensées.

Flash back :

_Drago, plus petit, était dans le salon avec sa mère qui lui souriait en disant que « non » l'elfe de maison attribué au petit garçon ne serait pas viré ni frappé. Il entendit alors de la porte d'entrée Jo, le domestique aux allures de robot ou agent secret dire de sa voix neutre et légèrement robotisé : « Les Hardisson arrivent ». Le blond sauta instantanément de son canapé de luxe en cuir vert, et se dirigea vers le hall. La porte claqua alors violemment derrière la nouvelle famille qui venait d'entrer. Jo ne savait pas toujours contrôler sa force._

_Jenny : Bonjour._

_Devant eux, une femme, un homme et leurs deux enfants, un garçon et une fille devaient avoir vers les 8-9 ans et semblaient ravit d'être ici. Le garçon aperçut Drago et s'approcha de lui pour le saluer, puis il se tourna vers les filles qui lui lancèrent leurs plus beaux sourires._

_Elodie, Jenny et Jessy : Salut Ben !_

_Ben Hardisson, son meilleur ami._

Fin du Flash back.

Voix : Dray ?

Drago se retourna. Hermione lui faisait face.

Hermy : Pourquoi t'es partit comme ça ce matin ?

Drago ne répondit pas, mais sourit.

Hermy : Quoi ?

Dray (moqueur) : Tu t'inquiétais ?

Hermy : Hein hein…pas du tout !

Il fit une petite moue qui la fit sourire, et finalement il la ramena à lui et l'entoura de ses bras pour poser un léger baiser sur son nez.

Dans le Manoir Malefoy, Narcissa, seule, réfléchissait. Son mari, son fils, ses filles…Elodie étaient tous à Poudlard. Et elle ? Oubliée…enfin. Elle regarda la date sur le calendrier : Vendredi 2 octobre. Elle soupira et se dirigea vers la commode où tous les albums photos étaient rangés. Comme d'habitude depuis 8 ans, ce jour-là, elle feuilletait un album précis. Sur cet album était inscrit en lettre d'or : Octobre 1997. Oui, on sait, ça devrait être 1987 où un truc dans le genre mais comme on fait évoluer nos héros à notre époque ben…vlà quoi !.

La femme s'assit dans un fauteuil de la pièce et calla l'album sur ses genoux.

Narcissa passa sa main sur les lettres d'or en soupirant…que de mauvais souvenirs. Enfin, elle l'ouvrit et son regard porta vers la première photo. Elle sourit. Dessus, ses filles et Elodie, la petite Johnson, qui avaient à cette époque 9 ans, prenaient la pause d'un air sûr. C'était avant que les invités n'arrivent. Narcissa avait, pour l'occasion, payée quelques photographes qui prenaient un malin plaisir à prendre tout le monde, n'importe quand. D'ailleurs, la deuxième photos le prouvait…plutôt embarrassante.

Narcissa était dans le hall, elle accueillait les Hardisson. Seulement au moment où elle embrassait Mr Hardisson et faisait un énorme grimace, un des photographes eut la merveilleuse idée de la prendre en photo. Mr Hardisson…un voile de tristesse passa dans ses yeux.

Flash back :

_Elle était dans le salon. Son fils venait de partir en courant et elle ne tarda pas à le suivre non plus. Elle arriva dans le hall, un sourire plaqué aux lèvres. En passant à la hauteur de Drago, elle posa sa main sur son épaule, mais il la regarda d'un air froid. Il y avait des gens. Elle enleva donc sa main en lui lançant un regard désolé et se tourna vers les Hardisson. Elle s'approcha alors des enfants._

_Narcissa : Bonjour Maria, Bonjour Ben !_

_Elle leur donna à tout les deux un baiser sur la joue puis se tourna vers les parents. Les Hardisson, une grande famille, qui n'était pas loin de concurrencer les Malefoy, soit presque des rivales. Elle embrassa la femme puis s'approcha de l'homme. L'homme. Plutôt un paquet de cigarettes ambulant à son humble avis._

_Homme : Bonjour Narcissa, Lucius n'est pas là ?_

_Il approcha son visage du sien et Narcissa du se retenir de ne pas reculer. Elle prit sur elle-même, mais ne pu réprimer une énorme grimace quand elle sentit la forte odeur de cigarettes s'insinuait dans ses délicates narines. C'est alors qu'un flash l'éblouit. On venait de prendre une photo. Tant pis, elle verrait plus tard._

_Narcissa : Non, Lucius est en voyage d'affaires, olala, si vous aviez su combien il avait été déçu de ne pas pouvoir être là !_

_En réalité, elle était sûre et certaine que « le sois disant » voyage d'affaire arrangeait plutôt Lucius et qu'il s'était même débrouillé pour qu'il est lieu exactement à cette date._

_En y réfléchissant bien, si Lucius avait été là, peut-être que ce ne serait pas arrivé…_

Fin du flash back.

Midi 30. Jenny et Jessy déjeunaient dans la Grande Salle. Jessy racontait sa mésaventure en divination mais sa sœur écoutait d'une oreille distraite. Elle regardait son assiette, ses couverts

et la nappe verte qui recouvraient la table.

Flash back.

_Jenny était assise à une table immense entre Elodie et Jessy. La nappe était verte de très bonne qualité et les couverts en argent._

_Elle souriait, elle était heureuse. Elle avait réussit à se mettre en face de Ben, son amour éternelle. Tous les invités étaient là maintenant et les adultes étaient partit, mise à part les Hardisson et les Johnson qui restaient la journée aussi avec sa mère. Les enfants chantaient, il y avait beaucoup d'agitation. Aussi quand Jo refit son apparition avec dans ses mains un énorme gâteau, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi d'un coup tous les enfants s'étaient tus, en réalité mort de trouille à cause du domestique, et elle continua à chanter de bon cœur. Jo, accompagné de Narcissa qui allumait les dernières bougies, installa le gateau en face des 3 inséparables._

_Narcissa : Joyeux Anniversaire Elodie !_

Fin du Flash back.

Jessy : JENNY ! Et voilà t'es repartit dans les nuages !

Jenny : Non, non c'est bon je t'écoutais. Tu disais ?

Jessy soupira pour la cinquantième fois de la journée.

Jessy : Tu penses encore à ça…

Jenny : Je sais, je sais, ça fait 8 ans…Tiens voilà la peste !

Jessy se retourna et vit Elodie parlait avec un sourire narquois à une fille. Quelques secondes après, la personne partit en courant, sanglotant. Apparemment, Elodie lui avait annoncée quelque chose de triste, mais cela n'empêchait pas la Johnson de sourire pour autant.

Jessy : Une vraie garce ! Même le jour de son anniv', elle joue la peste !

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, la Johnson sortait de la salle, seule. Elle marcha dans les couloirs, faisant claquer ses talons de plus en plus fort. Elle entendait de partout des bruits, des voix, des rires, des cris, on était dans un château et beaucoup de gens y vivaient.

Flash back :

_Narcissa : Joyeux Anniversaire Elodie !_

_Après ses paroles, tous les enfants se mirent à crier : « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE! » dans une belle cacophonie et à nouveau les rires, les bruits de chaises et les chants recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que Narcissa tape dans ses mains d'un faux air sévère._

_Le silence revint. Tous les regards se posèrent sur Elodie, la petite fille sage à couette. Elodie regarda Narcissa, puis le gâteau, puis…Ben. Son petit cœur fit un bond. Il la regardait. Elle se sentit rougir et reporta on attention sur le gateau._

_Narcissa : A 3 !_

_Elodie inspira à fond._

_Narcissa et les autres : 1…2…3 !_

_Elle souffla, toutes les 9 bougies s'éteignirent d'un coup. Ca y est, elle avait 9 ans et était la plus heureuse des petites filles. Elle pouvait en profiter car ce serait certainement la dernière fois qu'elle ressentirait cela. Jamais, ce jour elle ne l'oublierait. Ca c'était sûr, jamais, elle ne l'oublierait._

Fin du Flash Back.

C'était vrai, 8 ans après, elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier.

Elodie secoua la tête, essayant de ne pas penser à la suite de son souvenir.

Elodie : Pourquoi faut il qu'à chaque fois, ce même jour je m'en rappelle ! Est-ce que j'aurais un jour un anniversaire tranquille ?

Hermione son sac de cour à la main, partait pour sa première heure de cours de l'après-midi plutôt maussade. Elle avait passé sa matinée, seule, à ruminer ses sombres pensées.

D'une, Drago l'avait évité où avait juste eu une mini conversation avec elle, avant de s'éclipser, prétextant qu'il avait cours (ce qui, en y réfléchissant devait sûrement être vraie) et de deux, Jessy et Jenny l'avaient complètement laisser tomber (même si, en voyant leurs têtes, il avait vraiment du se passer quelque chose d'important) et de trois, l'idée du divorce de ses parents la hantait malgré elle.

C'est vrai, elle n'avait plus cinq ans, et dans le monde des sorciers elle était majeure, ils n'avaient plus besoin de s'occuper d'elle comme avant. C'est vrai que cela, après tout, maintenant qu'elle avait décidé que, dès sa sortie à Poudlard, elle prendrait un appart', ça ne la regardait plus.

Hermy (pensant) : Oui, c'est vrai, mais…ils s'aimaient tellement !

Elle soupira. Si c'était ça l'amour…C'est à cet instant qu'elle aperçut au bout du couloir qu'elle venait de prendre, des cheveux d'un roux éclatant. Ron ou Ginny ? Ron et Ginny. Ceux-ci étaient visiblement encore en train de se disputer.

De leur côté.

Ginny : Tu es complètement ridicule Ron ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe dans ta pauvre petite cervelle ! En imaginant que tu en es encore une !

Il lui lança un regard noir.

Ginny : Mais enfin ! L'année dernière tu te contentais de sortir avec des filles, et non de vouloir te marier !

Ron : Oui, mais les temps ont changés ! Et puis…j'ai décidé finalement de ne pas tout de suite me marier, je ne voudrais pas la brusquer ! Il faut que je lui laisse du temps ! Dans un couple il est PRIMORDIALE de laisser à son partenaire le temps de s'habituer.

Ginny : Ce qui serait surtout PRIMORDIALE c'est que tu ailles te faire soigner ! (Ron secoua la tête) Mais enfin tu ne sors même pas avec elle et…maintenant on ose même plus parler de « bisous » (son frère à l'annonce de ce mot rougit) tellement on a peur que tu défailles ! Mais où est passé le Ron d'il y a…quelques temps ? Celui qu'on avait jusqu'à lors toujours connu !

Ron : L'amour peut faire changer bien des hommes…

Ginny soupira agacée. Elle recommença à marcher quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir. Hermione, l'objet de leur discussion mouvementée, était là aussi.

Jessy était à la bibliothèque, seule. Elle faisait ces devoirs. Un devoir d'histoire de la magie, elle détestait l'histoire. Elle feuilletait un énorme ouvrage qui sentait légèrement le moisit et agacée de ne rien trouver, elle le jeta dans sa pile des : déjà lus qui commençait à devenir vraiment imposante et plongea sa main dans la pile des : pas encore vus, qui commençait sérieusement à rétrécir.

Elle en sortit un petit livre jaune, plus récent que les autres et surtout moins gros. Dessus était écris, en lettres majuscules : « Cache-cache entre moldus et sorciers ». Elle songea alors que c'était là où tout avait commencé réellement.

Flash back :

_Jessy, quelques années en moins, tenait la main d'Elodie. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une demi-heure qu'elles avaient été désignées « chat » pour le jeu de cache-cache auquel elles jouaient, mais elles n'avaient encore trouvés personne._

_Elo (en colère) : On leur avait dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de monter, c'est de la triche !_

_Jessy : T'inquiètes, je connais toutes les cachettes du manoir, on va bien finir par les trouver ! Allons voir dans ma chambre !_

_Et elles montèrent les escaliers en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, sûr et certaines qu'ils étaient tous montés._

_Elles longèrent quelques couloirs et arrivèrent devant la chambre de Jessy et Jenny et ouvrirent la porte si précautionneusement qu'elle ne grinça même pas. Jessy sourit. Elle venait d'entendre du bruit. Ca venait d'un des placards. Elle échangea avec Elodie un regard diabolique. Elles avaient trouvés leurs proies._

Fin du Flash Back.

Quelqu'un : Eh, ça va ?

Elle sursauta puis regarda la main qui venait de se poser sur son épaule et remonta son regard sur un bras, une épaule, une tête…Harry Potter. Elle lui enleva précipitamment sa main de son épaule tout en se levant tout aussi rapidement.

Harry : Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Jessy tremblait. Il ne l'aurait pas interrompu dans ses sombres pensées, elle savait qu'elle aurait finit par arriver au moment…elle se retourna et prit sur la table toutes ces affaires avant de vouloir faire demi-tour, mais Harry la retint par un bras.

Harry : Eh attend…

Elle se dégagea violemment puis partit presque en courant. Mais le jeune Potter n'était vraiment pas décidé à la lâcher si facilement. Il l'avait vu en rentrant dans la bibliothèque. Entourée d'énormes ouvrages, on ne voyait plus que le bout de son nez. Il avait sourit, s'apprêtant à lui lancer une vanne quand il avait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Et chez les Malefoy, pour remarquer ce genre de chose, il fallait vraiment qu'ils aillent très mal.

Décidé, il se mit à courir après elle.

Pendant ce temps, du côté d'Hermione et les Weasley.

Ginny soupira, agacée, elle recommença à marcher quand elle se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans le couloir. Hermione, l'objet de leur discussion mouvementée, était là, aussi.

Ginny : Oh Hermione…tu as tout entendu ?

Hermy : Une partie oui…

Elle sourit, essayant de ne pas rire. Mais Ron interpréta ce sourire autrement, comme une sorte de feu vert à sa révélation. Il sourit à son tour et prit la main d'Hermione qui n'eut même pas le temps de réagir.

Ron (solennel) : Hermione, je sais que tu te demander de m'épouser, c'était peut-être un peu trop c'est pour ça que…

Ginny (le coupant) : Ah tu as enfin comprit !

Ron (continuant comme si Ginny n'avait jamais parlé) : …je te demande si tu veux bien être ma fiancée…c'est quand même plus facile à accepter !

Hermione regarda Ron. Assez, elle en avait assez.

Ginny : Mais tu es complètement…

Assez de le supporter. Assez de supporter ces cnneries, assez de tout. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais la referma. Est-ce qu'elle oserait lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait et par la même occasion perdre un de ses meilleurs amis ? Apparemment, elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, quelqu'un l'avait devancée.

Quelqu'un : Tu me saoules ! Lâche-moi, dégag ! Faut que je te le dise en quelle langue ?

Etait ce elle qui l'avait pensé trop fort ? Elle vit Ginny qui regardait derrière elle et se retourna. Non, c'était Jessy qui venait de débouler dans le couloir suivit d'Harry qui décidément ne démordait pas. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas envie de blesser Ron, qui était son meilleur ami malgré que ces derniers temps, il n'est pas toute sa tête.

Harry (répondant à Jessy) : En Anglais, il n'y a que celle là que je comprenne ! Mais de toutes façons, je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit…

La suite de sa phrase se perdit dans le lointain. Le « couple » ne s'était pas arrêté et avait continué à tracer.

Hermy (regardant l'endroit où elle avait vu pour la dernière fois Jessy et Harry) : D'accooooord !

Ron sourit, aux anges.

Ron (joyeux) : C'est vrai ? Tu es d'accord ?

Hermy : D'accord pour quoi ?

Ron : D'accord pour être ma fiancée !

Hermione soupira. Et voilà, elle allait encore devoir le rejeter. Pauvre petit….

Hermy : Non, Ron, je suis…

Ginny (la coupant) : Ne prends pas cette peine 'Mione, je m'en charge ! (se tournant vers son frère) Elle ne veut pas de toi, elle a déjà Malefoy !

Hermy : Ginny !

Ginny : Quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et maintenant, frérot, tu me suis ! On va à l'infirmerie, je suis sur que Mme Pomfresh Ou un truc dans le genre… ? pourra t'aider, tu as un grave problème Ron !

Ron regarda Hermione. Devant son manque de réaction, son sourire déjà réduit, s'effaça et il se décida à suivre sa petite sœur, le cœur brisé. Enfin…elle le tirait pas la manche tandis que lui le regard vide ne disait rien. Hermione aurait voulut l'aider, lui parler, mais seulement Ginny avait raison. Il avait du se prendre un coup sur la tête.

Elle regarda sa montre las, avant de sursauter. Elle allait être en retard ! Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé et elle ne comptait pas à que ça lui arrive maintenant. Elle se mit à courir.

Le reste des cours se passa sans encombre. Harry avait du laisser Jessy pour aller en cours et Hermione était arrivé pile poil en classe. On n'avait pas revu Ron de l'après-midi et bizarrement Harry ne s'en rendit même pas compte. Peut-être était il trop occuper à réfléchir sur ce qui pouvait bien s'être passé.

Bientôt, le dernier cours de la journée s'acheva. Les élèves sortirent de classe chacun à sa propre manière : en courant, en marchant, en gueulant…Harry fut de ceux qui couraient. Hermione quant à elle, avait décidé d'éclaircir ce mystère, donc, d'aller voir Drago.

Celui-ci, seul, était assis près du lac, réfléchissant. Chaque année, ce jour précis, le souvenir le hantait. Pourquoi ? Ca faisait 8 ans, il aurait du oublier. Et pourtant il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Et chaque fois qu'il sombrait dans ses pensées, chaque fois, ce jour-là, ça lui faisait comme un coup de poignard. Etait-ce une malédiction ?

Il regarda le lac pensif.

Flash back :

_Le petit blondinet, cette fois-ci, se trouvait dans un endroit noir. Un placard. Il se cachait._

_Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, il lâcha un long soupir. Il trouvait vraiment ce jeu ridicule. Comme si à son âge, on jouait encore à cache cache…encore une idée de sa mère, ça c'était sûr._

_Dray : Oh et puis zut !_

_Il sortit du placard et se retrouva dans un long couloir dont on ne voyait même pas le bout. Il entendit alors du bruit. On montait en haut. Vite, le placard ! Il eut juste le temps de refermer la porte quand il entendit des pas. Il y avait deux personnes. Il regarda par une fente et vit que c'était sa sœur Jessy et sa meilleure amie, Elodie. Elles s'étaient arrêtés juste devant don armoire. Est-ce qu'elles l'avaient repéré ? Non, elles ouvraient avec précaution la porte juste en face. Une chambre. Elles s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent. Elles avaient entendus du bruit. Ce n'étaient pas les seuls, Drago aussi._

_Avec toute la discrétion dont il était capable, il sortit à nouveau du placard et suivit silencieusement les filles dans la chambre. Elles ne l'avaient même pas remarqué. Il sourit, fier._

_Dray (dans sa tête) : Je suis trop fort !_

Fin du flash back.

Quelqu'un : Salut !

Il tourna la tête, Hermione l'avait rejoint. Elle s'assit entre ces genoux et il la prit dans ses bras.

Hermy : Bon, alors maintenant, tu vas m'expliquer ce que vous avez, les Malefoy, aujourd'hui !

Dray sourit, mais ne répondit pas Oui, oui, on sait, vous aimeriez bien savoir vous aussi…ça vous irrite hein ?.

Harry courait dans les couloirs à une allure affolante. Il traversa un couloir sans même regarder avant de s'arrêter net. Il recula de plusieurs mètres et sourit, il avait réussit. Il s'était arrêté devant une salle de cours, la classe d'Histoire de la Magie. Jessy n'était pas encore sortit et discutait avec…un mec ? Il entra dans la salle.

Mec : Donc, ça marche comme ça ?

Jessy : ouais, pas de problème !

Harry : Qu'est ce qui marche comme ça ?

Jessy sursauta et se tourna vers Harry l'œil noir.

Jessy exaspéré) : Encore toi ! Dé-ga-ge-de-ma-vue !

Harry (simplement) : Non !

Il lui fit un grand sourire, mais ce prit, comme qui dirait, un gros vent. Jessy avait reporté son attention sur le Serpentard, aux cheveux blonds disciplinés, yeux marrons pénétrants, très grand, le contraire d'Harry.

Jessy : Bon aller ! A plus !

Mec (regardant Harry, méfiant) : Ouais, salut !

Et Jessy fonça comme une fusée pour échapper à Harry, mais ce dernier avait prévu le coup et la rattrapa sans problème. Ils sortirent de classe ainsi, laissant le grand blond en plan.

Dans un couloir, jenny réfléchissait. Ca faisait 8 ans. Pourquoi s'en souvenait elle comme si c'était hier Oui, je sais, nos personnages se répètent…lol. Pourquoi ce jour-là, elle n'arrivais pas à s'empêcher de penser…peut-être était ce parce que à 9 ans, c'était son premier traumatisme, à 9 ans seulement 9 ans, s'était déroulé devant ses yeux quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais du voir. Mais quoi ? Tel est la question…. Traumatisée, ça devait être ça. Comme quoi même une Malefoy peut l(être.

Elle sentit alors quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle et se retourna…Blaise.

Blaise : Eh ça va ? T'as pas l'air bien.

Jenny (sur la défensive) : Oui, ça va pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Blaise : Non, je demandais comme ça.

Jenny (pensant) Imbécile, ça se voit non ? (à Blaise) Je vais au parc, j'ai besoin d'air.

Blaise s'arrêta. Jenny aussi.

Blaise (sérieusement) : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Toute la journée, tu étais…

Jenny : Laisse tomber !

Blaise : Je ne laisse jamais tomber !

Jenny : Eh bien, fais une exception.

Blaise la défia du regard. Elle eut envie de rire.

Jenny (pensant) : Les mecs et leurs orgueils !

Blaise (la voyant sourire, moqueuse) : Quoi ?

Jenny (lui prenant la main) : Viens !

Quant à Jessy c'était loin de se passer pareil. A bout de nerfs, elle sortit du château en jetant ses livres en l'air. Harry n'en prit pas compte et continua à la suivre, déterminé.

Jessy (pensant) : Me noyer dans le lac, oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Non ! « Le » noyer dans le lac ! Oui, ça c'est une TRES BONNE IDEE !

Et sans même sans rendre compte, elle s'avança vers le lac tandis qu'Harry la suivait toujours.

Du côté de Drago et Hermione.

Hermy : Alors… ?

Dray : Alors c'est une vieille histoire…

Hermy : Et… ?

Dray : Ce n'est pas une histoire pour les enfants…

Jessy (arrivant) : Et tu me fais cher !

Harry : Tu te répètes !

Jessy (prise d'une crise de nerfs, gigotant) : Grmmmblmmrrr !

Hermy : Ok, Jess' on secalme !

Jessy capta enfin qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Le couple était là aussi. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Jessy : Dites lui de dégger, de partir, loin, loin, loin !

Hermy : Assieds-toi, Jess' !

Jessy s'assit mais Harry l'imita aussitôt.

Jenny (arrivant) : Oh tiens, vous êtes tous là !

Hermione la regarda, regarda Jessy, regarda Drago. Tous avaient eut l'idée du parc. Ca devait être un sixième sens de triplets…

Jenny s'assit à côté d'Hermione, Blaise la suivant.

Hermy (pensant) : Géniale ! Maintenant qu'ils sont tous là, à l'attaque !

Tous étaient pensifs quand Hermione prit la parole, les faisant sursauter.

Hermy : Je pense que vous allez pouvoir nous dire ce qui se passe, maintenant !

Les triplets se regardèrent, s'interrogeant.

Jessy et Dray : Non !

Jenny : Je pense…

Tous portèrent leur attention sur elle.

Jenny : Qu'il faudrait leur dire…ils ont le droit de savoir !

Dray : Tu penses trop !

Jenny : Mais…

Dray : Non, tais-toi Jenny, c'est trop confidentielle…si jamais quelqu'un entend ça…imagine tout ce qui pourra arriver après !

Jenny (s'énervant) : Mais mrde j'en ai marre ! Drago, tu ne comprends pas ? J'ai envie de me libérer de ça, d'être libre ! Et peut-être qu'en en parlant à des gens extérieurs…peut-être que…

Harry : Je ne comprends pas…t'as assassiné quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Les trois Malefoy se regardèrent. Les yeux de Jenny s'affolèrent. Drago soupira et reporta son attention sur Harry, le fixant méchamment.

Quant au jeune Potter, il commençait réellement à se poser des questions. Mais ce n'était pas le seul…Hermione et Blaise aussi. Jenny avait-elle… ?

Jessy : Ok ! Je vais vous raconter…n'allez pas vous faire de fausses idées…

Dray : Et si ils le répètent ?

Jessy : J'ai confiance en eux…pas toi ?

Dray regarda Harry, l'œil menaçant.

Dray : Un seul mot, un seul…

Harry : Je ne dirais rien. Absolument rien.

Jessy : Bien…alors…

Eh oui je coupe là, je sais, c'est méchant !.

La nuit tombait peu à peu sur le château. Enfin cette journée allait se terminer. Elodie était dans le dortoir, seule. Elle faisait ces devoirs, au sol, s'adossant sur le rebord du lit, la tête plongée dans un livre d'Histoire de la Magie quand d'un coup, le livre tomba. Elle gémit. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle secoua la tête mais rien à faire, cette vision, ce cauchemar, s'insinuait en elle comme un serpent s'approchant de sa proie, déjà morte. Elle se prit la tête la tête entre les mains en retenant un cri, mais trop tard, le souvenir ne pouvait plus être repoussé.

Flash back :

_Elodie regarda Jessy d'un air diabolique. Elles avaient trouvés leurs proies. Toujours aussi silencieusement que possible, elles avancèrent vers le placard. Elodie s'arrêta. Elle venait d'entendre un rire. Elle sourit. Oui, il y avait des gens dans ce placard. Elle s'approcha le plus lentement qu'elle pu…tourna la poignée…ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte…et à partir de là tout bascula._

_Son sourire si radieux de la petite fille heureuse et fière s'effaça laissant place à une grimace indescriptible. _

_Devant elle, deux personnes, deux enfants de son âge, une fille et un garçon, Jenny et…son amour à elle._

_Leurs visages étaient rougis par l'intrusion mais apparemment pas que par ça. Des traces de rouges à lèvres rosâtres en forme de bouche ornaient fièrement les joues et le front du petit garçon…il en avait même, vit-elle, sur la bouche._

_Jenny (rouge pivoine) : Ah…vous nous avez trouvé…_

_Elodie fixait Ben. Ben regardait Jenny. Ben tenait Jenny par la main. Elodie ne comprenait plus rien._

_Elodie (rougissant elle aussi) : Comment…pourquoi…Ben !_

_Ben et Jenny sortirent du placard l'interrogeant du regard, se tenant toujours la main. A 9 ans, ça ne pouvait pas être un signe d'amitié…_

_Elo (commençant à pleurer) : Mais Ben, je t'aime !_

_Ben (la regardant avec dégoût) : Tu m'aimes ?_

_Ca faisait presque, non, ça faisait penser à un mauvais film d'amour, où l'héroïne se rend compte que son amour éternel le trompe…mais Elodie s'en fichait bien._

_Elle commença à reculer et butta alors sur une commode. Elle s'appuya dessus tout en y jetant un coup d'oeil. Sur la commode, le plateau du petit déjeuner y était encore._

_Ben (toujours avec dégoût) : Eh bien moi je ne t'aime pas ! J'aime Jenny et pas toi ! (il sourit à Jenny) Jenny est beaucoup mieux que toi, je suis désolée Elo, mais Jenny est parfaite, alors que toi…_

_C'en était trop, Elodie poussa un cri perçant pour couvrir la voix de Ben…sans succès._

_Ben : Comment dire Elodie, je t'aime bien,…mais tu vois, tu es trop…_

_La petite fille ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'elle était trop. Elle se souvint alors. Elle regarda à nouveau la commode. A travers ses larmes, sa vue était brouillée, mais elle vit quand même le petit couteau pour beurrer le beurre. Elle l'attrapa, aveuglée par son chagrin et regarda Ben. Elle poussa un cri et courut vers lui, comme dans le film qu'elle avait vu la veille, où l'héroïne dans un élan de rage, menaçait son copain avec un couteau…de cuisine._

_Ca s'était passé tellement vite que personne n'eut le temps de rien faire. Elle plongea son regard noisette dans le sien et pointa son couteau vers lui._

_Ben (paniquant) : Elo…_

_Il n'eut jamais l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Elodie venait de lui enfoncer la lame dans sa chair, en pleine poitrine. Il hoqueta, regarda le couteau, son sang, regarda à nouveau Elodie et s'effondra dans ses bras. _

_Jenny : Ben !_

_Elodie cria, le visage et les vêtements couverts de sang. Elle lâcha le cadavre et s'écroula à terre, pleurant. Ce n'était pas prévu comme ça. Dans le film, le copain réussissait à l'arrêter, et la lame n'entrait pas dans son corps…dans le film. Ce n'était qu'un film…la réalité était beaucoup plus dure. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait…tué._

Fin du flash back.

Elodie s'effondra au sol. Elle avait tué. Elle voulait oubliée. Seulement, on n'oublie pas ce genre de chose si facilement.

Elle poussa un hurlement et tapa de toutes ses forces le sol, se déchirant la peau de ses mains nue et de ses bras…mais personne ne vint la consoler…

Jessy : Et Ben est mort…

Hermy : Et comment…comment avez-vous réagit ?

Jenny (triste et enragée) : Drago a prit Elodie dans ses bras et Jessy est allée chercher les parent, tandis que moi j'accourais vers…Ben.

Hermy (à Dray) : Mais elle a tué ton meilleur ami…

Dray : Je sais…seulement elle était jeune, elle ne voulait pas, je le sais…et je ne voulais pas l'abandonner comme tout les autres…

Hermy : Et comment cette histoire a été réglée ?

Dray : On s'est arrangé pour faire passer ça pour un suicide…

Blaise : Mais Ben était d'une famille très puissante, ils ne devaient pas être si bête et croire…

Jessy : Ils n'y croient toujours pas…enfin pour ce qu'il en reste…mais mon père et le père d'Elodie ont réglé ça…c'était ça, où même les Malefoy plongeaient dans cette histoire…

Jenny (expliquant aux autres qui ne comprenaient pas) : Le père est mort quelques jours plus tard, d'une « bagarre contre des aurores », mais on a jamais eu de preuves la dessus, la mère est maintenant en hôpital psychiatrique moldu a demi-folle depuis qu'elle a vu son fils…mort et la sœur…elle est dans une école moldue…

Harry réfléchit. Le père n'avait pas du vraiment mourir à cause de cela, c'était même certains…mais les Malefoy étaient des anciens mangemorts…

Hermy : Je vois…et c'est à partir de là que c'est devenu une peste.

Jessy : Oh non ! Elle en a toujours été une ! Même au berceau…sauf avec nous…et maintenant il n'y a que Dray qui a ce « privilège »…

Sur ce, le groupe resta silencieux, méditant sur cette histoire.

Ailleurs Narcissa referma l'album d'un coup sec, la larme à l'œil.

Au même moment, dans une grande bâtisse blanche, une jeune fille brune, allant plutôt vers le roux, âgée d'à peine 17 ans, se trouvait devant une porte aussi blanche que le couloirs et les escaliers qu'elle avait gravit. Dessus un écriteau indiquait : « Hardisson ».

La jeune fille contempla un moment le panneau, triste. Elle entendit alors un bruit derrière la porte, une sorte de gémissement et s'empressa d'ouvrir.

Une femme âgée d'environs 50 ans, blonde et les yeux d'un vert intense, emmitouflée dans une chemise blanche, était à terre, une poupée à la main. La jeune brune commença à trembler. De rage, de peine…de tout. Sa mère, jadis si forte et respecté réduit à un être tremblant jouant à la poupée. Et tout ça à cause de qui ?

Fille : Maman ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et essaya de lui retirer sa poupée.

8 ans. Ca faisait 8 ans que sa vie était un cauchemar.

Mère : Mon fils ! Il a été tué…je le venge !

Fille : Avec une poupée ? Maman, arrête !

Mère (à mi-voix, essoufflée et tremblante) : Les coupables, chaque deux octobre souffriront (Maria leva les yeux au ciel) souffriront, jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurt…c'est leur malédiction !

Fille : Maman…arrête veux-t…MAMAN !

La mère venait de pousser une sorte de cri étouffé. Elle se mit à trembler plus fort et à secouer frénétiquement sa poupée comme ensorcelée. Finalement elle poussa un dernier cri et tomba…dans les bras de sa fille, ne respirant plus. Maria s'affola, chercha son pouls, ne le trouva pas, secoua sa mère de toutes ces forces, cria, appela, pleura, mais rien n'y fit…

Fille : Maman ! Maman ! Ne me laisse pas ! Non…s'il te plait…

Maria était à présent seule. Sa mère était morte, et emmenait sa « malédiction » avec elle.

Fin de l'épisode.

Et voili voilou laissez des mess...soyez sympa ! Kiss


	11. Les mals d'amours donne une rupture

Vendredi soir à Poudlard, un vendredi bien agité du côté de nos « 7ème année » préférés.

Drago et Hermione assis dans le canapé de leur salle commune, blottis l'un contre l'autre, discutaient des cours.

Dray : Lundi en première heure, on fera notre devoir de botanique !

Mione : Ouais, mais non ! Je dois aider Ron pour son devoir de potion.

Dray : Mais tu t'en fou, de ce débile !

Mione : Arrêtes de l'appeler comme ça !

Dray : J'y peux rien si ton copain est un débile profond !

Mione : Ron n'est pas un débile profond !

Dray : C'est quoi alors ? Un connard finis ?

Mione : Mais j'en ai marre ! Je supporte tes amis, MOI !

Dray : Mes amis ne sont pas des cons !

Mione : Ah oui ? Et Pansy, elle est pas conne peut-être ?

Dray : Parce que pour toi, Pansy fait partie de mes amis ?

Mione : Et merde, alors ! Tu me soules ! J'en ai marre de toi et t'es exigence de gamin pourri !

Dray : Gamin pourri ? Tu t'es vu ?

Mione : J'en ai marre, je me casse !

Dray : Ben oui ! Je commence à avoir l'habitude de te voir te barrer !

Mione : T'es vraiment…pff !

Sur ce, elle sortit en fermant la porte violemment.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Jenny et Blaise travaillaient sur leur devoir de botanique.

Jenny : Je fais ça pour les cours donc on a abrégé les choses !

Blaise : Tu me fais toujours la gueule pour…pour je ne sais même pas quoi en plus !

Jenny : J'y peux rien si t'es con !

Blaise : Parce que j'ai couché avec Elodie ?

Jenny : Non, je m'en fou de ça !

Blaise : Je ne te crois pas une seconde !

Jenny : Pas grâve ! Bon on a un devoir !

Blaise : Je crois qu'on devrait parler ?

Jenny : Non !

Blaise : Et ben, si, justement !

Jenny : Et parler de quoi ?

Blaise : De nous !

Jenny : Ah parce que il y a un « nous » ?

Blaise : Il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous !

Jenny : Ah bon, pourquoi t'as couché avec Elodie, alors ?

Blaise : Je ne me rendais pas encore compte !

Jenny : Ouais, ben j'y peux rien si t'es con !

Blaise : On peut pas te parler tout de suite tu prends ton air de Malefoy !

Jenny : Mon air Malefoy, on verra ce qu'en pensera mon frère de mon air « Malefoy » !

Blaise : Quoi tu vas te plaindre à ton frère ?

Jenny : Non ? Tu préférés mon père ?

Dans la bibliothèque, assis à une table, Harry faisait ses devoirs et Jessy lisait un livre de magie noire.

Jessy : Il est nul ce livre !

Harry : Dis plutôt que tu n'y comprends rien !

Jessy : En tout cas, plus que toi et tes devoirs !

Harry : C'est la potion, le problème ! C'est super dur !

Jessy : Mais non, c'est juste une question de logique !

Harry : (la regardant amusé et épaté) Tu as toujours été si douée en cours ?

Jessy : Je le suis beaucoup moins que Mione et Dray ! Mais sinon, ouais ! Mon père, nous a toujours dit qu'on devait être les meilleurs partout donc on fait avec !

Harry : Tu sais, tu as de la chance d'avoir un père qui te fout la pression ! J'aurais aimé que mon père puisse le faire !

Jessy : C'est sûr, on a de la chance ! Mais tu sais les problèmes de famille, c'est pas non plus génial !

Harry : Pour les problèmes de familles, j'ai mon oncle, ma tante et mon cousin !

Jessy : Des moldus ?

Harry : Ouais, des cons surtout !

Jessy : On devrait parler plus souvent comme ça, puisque de toute façon, on est exclu entre les deux couples !

Harry : Deux couple ?

Jessy : Jenny et Blaise et Drago et Mione.

Harry : Ah ok !

Hermione marchait dans les couloirs et essayait de se calmer. Sa première vrai dispute de couple et pourquoi ? Pour Ron ! Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, c'était vraiment con ! Elle aimait Dray donc pourquoi toujours chercher, la petite bête pour s'énerver ? Peut-être question d'habitude dans le fond.

Samedi matin à Poudlard, le jour venait de se lever et dans la salle des préfets en chef, on pouvait déjà voir beaucoup de lumière.

Drago s'était réveillé tôt ce matin car il avait une impression de vide, il comprit alors en ouvrant les yeux et voyant, la place à côté de lui, normalement occupée par Hermione vide. Il se leva donc et alla directement dans la salle de bain.

Un fois habillé, jean et chemise ouverte laissant encore voir son torse (On se calme les filles lol), il se dirigea vers la chambre de la Griffondor mais là, il n'y trouva personne. Il partit donc vers la salle commune des quatre maisons et là, endormie sur un canapé, il y trouva la jeune Griffondor.

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

Dray : Hermione, mon cœur, réveilles toi !

Mione : Dray ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Dray : Et toi ?

Mione : Je me suis posée pour réfléchir et je me suis endormie !

Dray : Tu veux qu'on parle ?

Mione : Non ! Pas la peine ! Je t'aime et Ron, je m'en fou, il ne foutra pas notre couple en l'air !

Dray : Dac' ! C'est toi, le chef !

Mione : Vraiment ?

Dray : Bien sûr que non mais bon si ça te fais plaisir de le croire !

Au petit déjeunée, Hermione et Drago retrouvèrent Harry et Jessy.

Dray : Où est Jen ?

Jessy : Je sais pas, je l'ais pas vu rentrer de la nuit ! Comme Pansy de toute façon ! Hier dans ma chambre, il n'y avait que Elodie !

Mione : Oh, ça sent la nuit (voyant l'air énervé de Dray) … endormit à la bibliothèque ! C'est sûrement ça !

Harry : (cassant toute l'esquive de Mione) Ca sent plutôt la nuit en folie !

Dray : Je vais la tuer !

Jessy : Pourquoi, elle fait ce qu'elle veut ?

Dray : Non, une Malefoy ne passe pas pour une putain !

Mione : Mais elle c'est peut-être juste endormie à un autre endroit !

Dray : J'espère pour elle !

Harry : Oh mais il défend sa sœur chérie !

Dray : Non ! Juste l'honneur de mon nom !

Mione : La bonne excuse !

Dray : La ferme, mon cœur !

Mione : Non, mon amour !

Dans un couloir, Jenny marchait d'un air plutôt pressé. Elle avait besoin de sortir de l'école, il lui fallait de l'air, beaucoup d'air. Une fois hors de l'établissement, elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait fait la veille au soir, il ne fallait surtout pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne même Jessy ou Hermione. Vraiment quand elle y repensait, elle avait vraiment mais vraiment déconné.

Londres, capital d'Angleterre et grande ville économique et sociale. Là, dans la foule se trouvait une femme qui n'était autre que Mme Granger (enfin plus pour très longtemps). Une valise à la main, elle avait plutôt l'air pommé.

Mme Granger : Mr vous ne savez pas où est la gare, je vous pris ?

Homme : En face, à 300 mètres !

Mme Granger : Merci.

Dans une maison bourgeoise dans le monde moldu se trouvait un homme et une femme et cette dernière était drôlement heureuse.

Femme : Oh, George, c'est génial ! Quand je pense qu'on va habiter ensemble, c'est … c'est magique !

George Granger : Oui, magique ! Je devrais peut-être appeler Hélène pour savoir si elle s'en sort ?

Femme : Mais, tu t'en fiches d'elle !

George : Cindy, c'est ma femme !

Cindy : Ex femme ! On vient de recevoir les papiers, c'est officiel !

George : Pourquoi tu m'en a pas parlé avant ?

Cindy : C'est pas important, tu as gagné le procès de toute façon, tu as la maison et le cabinet dentaire !

George : Mais elle a ma fille !

Cindy : Oh mais toi tu as mieux, tu m'as moi !

Drago, Hermione, Jessy et Harry étaient à leur table (maintenant elle est presque réservé ! lol) dans la bibliothèque lorsque Jenny fit son entrée.

Jess : Tient une revenante !

Dray : T'as passé la nuit où ?

Jenn : Dans la chambre à Manon !

Mione : Pourquoi ?

Jenn : On a parlé !

Harry : Truc de filles !

Dray : Tu parles à Manon, toi ?

Jenn : Euh…ben ouais, pourquoi ?

Dray : Non, comme ça !

Jess : Jenn, Mione ont peut parler…plus loin ?

Jenn : Pourquoi ?

Jess : Tu vas voir !

Elle attrapa sa sœur par la manche et suivit d'Hermione alla à, à peu près 20 mètres de son frère et Harry.

Jess : Bon maintenant la vrai version !

Jenn : Quelle vrai version ?

Mione : Tuvas pas nous faire croire que tu as passé la nuit avec Manon.

Jenn : Et pourquoi ?

Mione : Parce que on ne passe pas la nuit avec une fille à qui ont à jamais parlé, surtout quand elle est pas du sexe opposé au notre !

Jess : A moins que tu es des tendances homo !

Jenn : Mais sa va pas vous deux ? Vous avez vachement l'esprit mal placé !

Mione : Non, on est pas conne, c'est tout !

Jenn : Vous me dégoûté, toutes les deux ! J'en ai ra le bol, vous me faîtes même pas confiance !

Sur ce, elle sortit furaxe de la bibliothèque. Hermione et Jessy, elles retournèrent vers les garçons.

Dray : Elle a passé la nuit où, alors ?

Jess : Avec Manon !

Dray : Et vous croyez que je vais gober ça ?

Jess : T'y crois pas non plus ?

Mione : Elle a rien voulut nous dire !

Jess : C'est la première fois qu'elle me cache quelque chose !

Dray : Elle a 17ans maintenant et elle veut se démarquer de toi !

Jess : Ouais mais moi, je ne me sentais pas encore prête !

Mione : Je suis sûr qu'elle a besoin d'aide !

Dray : Pour le moment, faut la laisser !

Mione : Ouais mais bon !

Femme : Je voudrais parler au directeur !

Rogue : Je suis le directeur.

Femme : Bonjour, je suis Mme Granger.

Rogue : Oh, la mère de Miss Granger ! Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Hélène : Je dois parler à ma fille ! C'est très important !

Rogue : Bien sûr. Elle doit se trouver à la bibliothèque, la troisième porte à droite !

Hélène : Merci, Monsieur.

Drago, Hermione, Harry et Jessy étaient toujours à la bibliothèque mais maintenant Ron les avait rejoint. Et tous parlèrent des vacances de plus en plus proche.

Mione : Vous faites quoi aux vacances ?

Ron : Mione, tu peux venir chez moi !

Drago : Non, merci, Wesmoche ! On pourrait se faire les Caraïbes à deux ?

Mione : (en l'embrassant) Pourquoi pas ?

C'est alors que Hélène Granger entra.

Hélène : Hermione ? (choqué)

Mione : Ma…Maman !

Jess : Bonjour Mme Granger.

Mione : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Hélène : Je dois te parler.

Mione :Viens, on va plus loin.

Dix minutes plus tard, mère et fille se trouvaient dans la salle commune des préfets en chef.

Hélène : Tu fréquentes le jeune Malefoy ?

Mione : J'ai 17 ans, Maman ! Et pourquoi, tu es là ?

Hélène : Ma chérie, le procès a eu lieu, ton père a le cabinet et la maison et moi , j'ai ta garde donc… (elle hésita à continuer) je vais te retirer de cette école et te mettre dans une école normal !

Mione : Quoi ? Mais t'es malade !

Hélène : Non et ne me parle pas comme ça, je suis ta mère !

Mione : Dans le monde de la magie, je suis majeur donc je te dis non, maman !

Hélène : Mais tu es la seule chose qu'il me reste !

Mione : Je ne suis pas une chose ! Pars ! Vas t'en de mon école ! Vite !

Hélène : Mais…

Mione : (en larme) Vas t'en !

Hélène regarda sa fille et sortit de la pièce.

Mione : Mais quelle vie de merde !

Hermione avait raconté sa mésaventure à Drago, Harry, Jessy et Ron et maintenant ils étaient tous dans un couloir à parler du sujet « Maman d'Hermione ».

Dray : De toute façon, t'es majeur !

Mione : Mais pas dans le monde moldu !

Jessy : Désolé, mais ta mère est vraiment conne !

Dray : Pas étonnant, c'est une mol… (voyant le regard de sa petite amie) enfin voilà, quoi !

Harry : Et tu vas faire quoi ?

Mione : Je sais pas !

Jessy : De toute façon, elle n'a aucun droit !

Mione : Mais si !

Dray : De toute façon, si il faut aller en justice, on n'ira mais qu'elle ne compte pas gagner contre un Malefoy !

Harry : Elle va peut-être partir sans demander son reste ?

Mione : Je ne pense pas, ma mère est très persistance !

Dray : Mais moi, encore plus !

Jessy : Ca c'est sûr.

Jenny était dans la salle commune des quatre maisons, contre un mur et repensait à sa discutions avec Mione et Jess. Elles n'avaient pas confiance et cela la mettait hors d'elle mais dans le fond, elles avaient raison. Jenn mentait ! C'est alors que Blaise arriva par derrière.

Blaise : Notre devoir on le finit quand ?

Jenn : Je sais pas ! Ce soir ?

Blaise : Ok ! 21 heure dans la salle commune !

Jenn : Ouais, c'est ça !

Mme Granger : Mais j'ai besoin d'une chambre !

Rogue : Désolé Mme mais non ! C'est une école, ici, pas un hôtel !

Hélène : Je peux vous payer ?

Rogue : Non, Mme !

Hélène : Comment je fais pour dormir ?

Rogue : Et ben, vous sortez de mon école !

Hélène : Pas sans Hermione !

Rogue : Comment ça ?

Hélène : Et ben, je veux enlever ma fille de cette école !

Rogue : Et pourquoi ?

Hélène : Et ben…

Ron : On est samedi et on a rien à foutre !

Harry : Pourquoi on ne fait pas de quidditch ?

Dray : Terrain réservé au Serdaigle !

Mione : On peut aller en ville ?

Jessy : Oh non ! Faut marcher !

Mione : On peut tout simplement faire nos devoirs.

Ils eu alors un écho de soupir.

Dray : Ouais, génial !

Ron : On peut aller voir Hagrid ?

Mione : Pourquoi pas ?

Dray et Jess : Non, merci !

Jessy : On est vraiment tous pathétique !

Dray : Parles pour toi ! A propos où sont Jenn et Blaise ?

Jenny était maintenant dans le parc de Poudlard, assise près du lac lorsque un garçon, Clément, un élève de Serdaigle arriva en lui mettant une main sur les yeux.

Clément : Coucou, mon amour !

Jenny sursauta et regarda son « petit ami ».

Jenn : Comment ça, mon amour ?

Clément : Ben quoi, t'aime pas ? Tu préfères mon rayon de soleil ?

Jenn : Mais t'es malade ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ?

Clément : Ben, on sort ensemble !

Jenn : Hein ? Depuis quand ?

Clément : Ben hier !

Jenn: Non, on sort pas ensemble !

Clément : Mais on a couché ensemble !

Jenn : Je sais mais voilà quoi ? Je pense que c'était une erreur !

Clément : T'es vraiment une salope !

Il la regarda méchamment et partit plutôt énervé vers un groupe de copain.

Jenn : Je suis vraiment bête !

Héléne était toujours dans Poudlard et après une réponse non avantageuse de Rogue, elle attendait sa fille dans un couloir, lorsque celle ci arriva.

Mione : Pourquoi es tu encore là ?

Héléne : Je viens te dire que je vais porter plainte dans le monde normal, bien sûr !

Mione : Mais tu ne peux pas ? Tu n'as pas le droit ?

Hélène : Justement, si ! Donc au procès ma fille !

Et dignement, elle sortit de ce couloir.

20 h 00, repas du soir à Poudlard, tous le monde étaient déjà assis lorsque Jenny entra. Tous les regards masculin se posèrent bientôt sur elle puis la main violente de son frère vient percuter sa joue d'un grand coup.

Jenn : Aie ! T'es malade ?

Drago : Non, mais toi oui. (Il la poussa hors de la salle et ferma la porte.) Alors comme ça tous les mecs du bahut disent que la Malefoy est une pute !

Jenn : C'est à cause de Clément ! Il a raconté des conneries !

Drago : Donc t'as pas couché avec lui ?

Jenn : Si mais, c'était une erreur ! Je me sentais mal ! Tu vas en parler à Papa ?

Dray : Non ! Tu as déjà pire à affronter !

Jenn : Qui ? Jessy ?

Dray : Aussi, mais surtout Blaise !

Jenn : Comment ça ?

Dray : Mais vous êtes aveugle ou cons ? Ou peut-être les deux même ! Il t'aime Jenn ! On le voit gros comme le manoir ! Enfin, il t'aimais car la…

Jenn : Il a couché avec Elodie, lui !

Dray : Bon, je te laisse mais il y a encore une seule rumeur sur toi et Papa est le premier au courant !

Jenny pas très rassuré se dirigeait vers son lieu de rendez vous avec Blaise.

Jenn : Bon on a rien à craindre ! Regardes Jenn, il a couché avec Elodie lui !

En arrivant au point de rendez vous, elle vit Blaise assit sur le canapé.

Jenn : On a fait notre devoir ?

Blaise : Pas ce soir, j'ai pas envie !

Jenn : Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Blaise : Dégages ! Tu me dégoûtes !

Jenn : Ah bon ? Et depuis quand ?

Blaise : Depuis que tu es devenue une pute !

Jenn : C'est pour Clément ?

Blaise : Non, c'est pour toi !

Jenn : Mais avec Clément s'était une erreur !

Blaise : Oh oui ! Bien sûr ! C'est évident !

Jenn : T'as couché avec Elodie, toi !

Blaise : Oui et rappelle moi comment tu as réagis ? Tu m'as fais une crise !

Jenn : C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Il faut mieux que l'on ne travail pas ce soir !

Blaise : Ouais, c'est ça !

Jenn : Bon, à plus alors !

Blaise : Ouais, ouais !

Hermione et Jessy étaient dans la salle commune des préfets en chef lorsque Drago et Harry arrivèrent.

Mione : Si elle porte plainte, on peut avoir des problèmes !

Jessy : Le monde de la magie peut-être découvert.

Dray : Tu en as parlé à Rogue ?

Harry : Il ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que Hermione quitte l'école, il la déteste !

Dray : Mais il ne veut pas que la magie soit découverte !

Mione : Je devrais peut-être contacter mon père ?

Dray : Que veut-il qu'il fasse, il n'a plus de droit sur toi !

Jessy : Je pense que Rogue, c'est la meilleure solution !

Mione : Je sais pas !

Jessy : Mais, faut vite trouver là ! Parce que dans peu de temps…

Finalement, Hermione après avoir été persécuté par Drago et Jessy, avait décidé d'allé voir Rogue. Elle marchait donc d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de l'homme qu'elle détesté tant.

Jessy retourna dans sa chambre, là se trouvait Elodie sur son lit en train de lire un magasine de mode.

Elo : Tu n'es pas avec ta sœur chérie ?

Jessy : Occupes toi de ton cul !

Elo : Pas de vulgarité ! Se n'est pas digne d'une Malefoy !

Jess : Qu'est ce que cela puisse te faire ?

Elo : Les deux ne seraient-elles plus unis comme les deux doigts de la main ?

Jess : Espèce de vipère !

Elo : Je suis Serpentard !

Dans un couloir sombre, Jenny regroupé sur elle même, pleurait de chaudes larmes.

Jenny : J'en ai marre ! Je me déteste ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

Blaise : (arrivant et s'approchant d'elle) Et ! Jenn ? Regardes moi !

Jenn : Vas t'en ! J'te dégoûte ! Tu l'as bien dis !

Blaise : Chut…

Il attrapa son visage entre ses deux mains et approcha son visage du sien.

Jenn : Mais qu'est ce que tu…

Blaise : J'ai dis chuuuuuut…(avant de l'embrasser)

Jenn : Je croyais que tu…

Blaise : Mais tu ne peux pas te taire 5 minutes ?

Il continua à l'embrasser, puis la souleva pour l'emporter autre part.

Hermione marchait toujours lorsque tout d'un coup, elle entendis la voix de… de sa mère et d'une autre femme qui n'était autre que Lyndsay Halliwell, sa prof de défense contre les forces du mal.

Elle approcha donc pour écouter.

Hélène : Hermione partira de cette école !

Lyndsay : C'est une sorcière !

Hélène : Cette école est une histoire de fou !

Lyndsay : Cette école est la meilleur qu'il puissent exister pour elle.

Hélène : Qu'est ce que vous en savez de se qui est bien pour elle ?

Lyndsay : Si vous enlevez Hermione de cette école, j'utilise mon atout de pression.

Hélène : Vous n'avez pas le droit ?

Lyndsay : Ah bon ?

Hélène : Vous êtes…

Lyndsay : Partez ! Et ne vous approchez plus d'Hermione ! Si vous portez plainte, je m'occuperais personnellement de vous !

Hélène : Quelle honte !

Lyndsay : Aurevoir Mme Granger !

Hermione voyant sa mère s'approcher recula.

Hélène : (voyant sa fille) C'est bon, tu peux y rester dans ton école de malade !

Hermione était dans son lit, elle regardait Drago dormir à côté d'elle. Elle elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir.

Mais qu'elle était le sens de cette conversation ?


	12. Accident sous le saule meutrié

Episode 12

Accident sous un saule meurtrier

Une pale lueur envahit la pièce, traversant les rideaux vert bouteille encore tirés. Un grommellement. Une couette qui se tire. Dans un lit double luxueux à baldaquin, une jeune fille essayait de dormir, c'était Jenny. Elle soupira et se retourna, cherchant une meilleure position…elle réprima alors un cri alors qu'un souvenir lui revenait à la mémoire presque instantanément. Elle se trouvait dans la salle sur demande.

Jenny : C'est pas vrai…

A côté d'elle, un jeune Serpentard dormait paisiblement, les yeux clos, un demi-sourire aux lèvres, et les cheveux en bataille, Blaise Zambini. Un bras sous sa nuque, tourné vers elle, il était, pensait-elle, plus sexy que jamais.

Jenny (murmurant affolée) : Eh merde !

Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante. Elle avait couché avec lui. Maintenant, comme toutes les autres, elle allait être rejetée. Elle connaissait bien le fonctionnement de ce genre de mec pour en avoir un dans sa famille…son frère.

Autant partir tout de suite. Oui, c'était la meilleure solution selon elle. Mais au moment où elle allait rejeter les draps qu'elle tenait serrés contre elle, elle l'entendit grommeler et bouger. Elle paniqua et tenta tant bien que mal de s'extirper le plus vite possible du lit, ce qui eut pour effet de l'enrouler encore plus dans les draps, soit l'effet inverse.

Blaise (réveillé par le tumulte) : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Elle s'arrêta net.

Jenny (pensant) : Bravo ma cocotte, t'as réussit à le réveiller ! (à Blaise d'un ton froid) J'essaye de me décoincer, ça se voit pas ?

Blaise sourit. Il roula jusqu'à elle, s'enroulant lui-même dans les couvertures et se colla à sa peau nue.

Blaise : Je sais ce que tu penses…

Jenny (essayant de se dégager) : Ah ouais, et je pense quoi ?

Blaise : Que je vais te demander de partir…

Jenny en ayant assez repoussa la couverture.

Blaise (la retenant) : Eh je ne te l'ai pas demandé !

Jenny : Ah parce que il faudrait que « monsieur » daigne me virer pour que je parte ? Et qui te dit que moi aussi je n'ai pas envie que ça ne soit qu'une nuit et rien de plus ?

Blaise (blessé) : Tu le penses ?

Jenny (soupirant) : Non !

Blaise : Eh ben voilà tout est réglé !

Jenny (qui n'a rien comprit) : De quoi tout est réglé ?

Blaise (soupirant) : On peut donc dire qu'on sort ensemble…

Jenny : Hein ?

Blaise : Ah moins que tu ne veuilles pas que ce ne soi qu'une ou quelques nuits…

Jenny : Non attends ! Tu veux dire que « toi », tu ne veux pas que ce ne soit… ?

Blaise (l'interrompant) : Oui ! Mais à moins que…

Jenny : Non, attennnd ! Tu veux dire aussi que « toi » tu veux sortir avec une fille ?

Blaise : Oui…et cette fille, c'est toi.

Jenny (ironique) : Mais où est passé notre vrai Blaise ?

Blaise (soupirant théâtralement) : Je commence déjà à regretter ce que…

Jenny (le coupant) : Ok ! Donc, c'est officiel !

Elle sourit, d'un vrai sourire, pour la première fois de la journée…qui avait d'ailleurs à peine commencé et se colla à lui.

Pour Hermione et Drago, la journée commençait tout juste. Après une bataille habituelle pour la salle de bains, qu'Hermione avait gagné, Drago attendait sur le canapé, tapotant de ses doigts dessus.

Dray (pour la 150ème fois) : T'en as encore pour combien de temps ?

Il n'eut pas de réponse…mais mieux. La porte venait de s'ouvrir sur la jeune brunette en serviette. Il la contempla quelques secondes, des gouttes d'eau glissant sur sa peaux, ses cheveux ondulés…elle était belle mais une question s'imposa à lui : Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait encore en serviette alors qu'elle était censé sortir déjà habillée et préparée ?

Hermy (avec un grand sourire) : Je viens de penser à un truc…

Dray : Et ?

Hermy (criant) : C'EST LES VACANCES !

Et elle bondit sur lui, toute joyeuse.

Dray : Ehhh !

Jessy s'était levé tôt, de bonne humeur. Normal se dira t'on…qui peut être malheureux quand les vacances sont là !

Elle s'était vite rendue compte que Jenny n'était pas dans son lit, mais ne s'en préoccupa guère. Elle était décidée à passer des bonnes vacances. Elle avait donc prit un super petit déjeuner tranquille dans la Grande Salle, seule, puis s'était résolut à faire une petite visite du parc de Poudlard. C'est vrai, ça faisait déjà deux mois qu'elle y était, mais elle n'avait pas encore eut le temps de tout voir et elle voulait absolument en profiter. Après tout, c'était une chance que ces parents avaient annulé le voyage…

Jessy (sortant du château, à elle-même) : Alors, où est ce qu'on va ?

Elle décida de marcher simplement pour voir où ça la mènerait.

Harry, quant à lui, était réveillé depuis déjà plus d'une demi-heure, mais n'arrivait pas à quitter son lit adorée Ne dîtes pas que ça ne vous ai jamais arrivé ?. Finalement après un ultime effort, il sortit de ces couvertures et se leva.

Il s'étira lentement et regarda vers la fenêtre. Il faisait beau pour un matin de Novembre, jour idéal pour une partie de Quidditch. Il s'avança vers l'ouverture et s'appuya au rebord. Il avait une vue magnifique et s'en réjouissez comme toujours. Une vue sur le parc de Poudlard.

Harry (pensant, surpris) : Hé mais c'est pas Jessy que je vois là ? Elle est pas partie celle-là ?

Jessy de son côté marchait tranquillement ne se doutant pas qu'on la guettait à travers une fenêtre d'un des dortoirs des garçons Gryffondors.

Jessy (pensant) : Pouh, fatiguée moi, je me ferais bien une petite pause…tiens sous cet arbre là-bas ! Ouais il est magnifique, c'est partit !

Harry la regardait déambuler dans le parc de sa démarche gracieuse et assurée…ce n'était pas une Malefoy pour rien ! C'est sur, étant un mec il n'avait jamais trouvé particulièrement « gracieux » notre cher Drago, mais Jessy et Jenny…ce n'était pas pareille.

D'un coup, il la vit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Puis elle continua sa route, dans un but apparemment plus précis. Il regarda dans la direction où elle allait et ne pu s'empêcher de réprimer un cri.

Harry : Elle va pas quand même pas aller saluer le saule cogneur ?

Jessy s'approchait de plus en plus de son arbre. Décidément pour elle, cette journée s'annonçait plus que joyeuse.

Harry commençait à paniquer. Elle était bien capable de vouloir s'installer dessous cette idiote ! Il fut tenter d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de lui hurler de ne pas approcher le saule mais il savait d'avance que ça ne marcherai pas. Elle ne l'entenderait pas.

Qu'une solution : courir à perdre haleine dans les couloirs pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse broyer…soit dis en passant, complètement impossible. Mais il fonçait déjà sans vraiment réfléchir.

Jessy s'approchait doucement de l'arbre, qui ne s'était pas encore rendu compte de sa présence. Elle arriva à quelques mètres, quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger en dessous d'elle et baissa la tête vers le sol, légèrement inquiète. Elle ne vit que de grosses racines sortit de terre et se demanda si c'était encore une bonne idée. Elle regarda l'arbre et se rendit compte que tout autour de son tronc des dizaines de racines imposantes et presque infranchissables barraient le passage. Elle soupira d'agacement et se retourna prête à rebrousser chemin.  
Mais le saule ne semblait pas du même avis qu'elle. A l'instant où elle fit un pas, une énorme racine lui barra la route. Elle la regarda.

Jessy (pensant) : Je rêve où elle a bougé…toute seule ?

Elle sauta alors la racine et chercha à avancer mais cette fois-ci, une branche de l'arbre se mit en action la faisant presque hurler de frayeur.

Jessy (engeulant l'arbre) : Purée mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi cn ! T'as faillit me tuer triple abrutit !

Cette réplique, bizarrement, parut ne pas plaire à l'arbre qui se mit dans une colère noir, agitant ses branches en tout sens. Cette fois-ci, Jessy hurla.

Harry entendit le cri alors qu'il commençait à peine à descendre les marches du perron de Poudlard. Il avait en deux minutes, battu le record de vitesse de toute l'histoire du monde sorcier pensait-il. Descendant des marches et des marches quatre à quatre, filant dans les couloirs comme l'éclair, poussant les rares élèves qui traînaient et glissant sur un parquet fraîchement ciré. Bref, il était allé très vite. Il se remit à courir sans se soucier du poing de côté qui lui sciait les côtes.

Jessy à présent courait dans tous les sens cherchant à éviter les branches et les racines qui s'empiétaient dans ses pieds, mais aussi à trouver la sortie le plus rapidement possible. Mais l'arbre semblait ne pas vouloir la lâcher, il commençait d'ailleurs à devenir vraiment menaçant.Une branche passa à un centimètre d'elle lui déchirant sa veste.

Jessy : Ma veste ! Purée mais tu sais combien elle ma coûtée saloperie ?

Il lança une branche et Jessy ne pu l'éviter. Elle se la reçut de plein fouet dans l'abdomen et tomba à terre, en poussant un cri de douleur. La chute lui égratigna les poignets et c'est des mains déjà saignantes qu'elle porta à sa blessure qui ne paraissait pas bien profonde. Elle remua ses doigts difficilement et chercha un appuie pour se relever la tête remplie de sons de cloches qui n'annonçaient rien qui vaille. La peur venant se mêler à la douleur, la jeune Serpentarde n'arrivait pu à se relever et cela sembla amuser le saule qui voulut s'éclater une dernière petit fois.

Une branche gigantesque vint la heurter brutalement et la souleva de sol.

Harry courait, trébuchait, courait, trébuchait et il lui semblait que cela faisait déjà une éternité que ça durait. Il vit alors l'arbre et réprima un cri d'horreur. Il s'agitait violemment et…le jeune Potter n'apercevait pas la petite blonde. Il accéléra ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait tout en sortant sa baguette. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'en servir. Une masse informe venait de surgir du saule et d'être éjecté à quelques mètres d'Harry. Celui-ci eut soudain l'impression qu'on venait de lui faire prendre une douche glaciale en plein hiver. Et si… ?

Harry (hurlant) : JESSY !

Il arriva en courant vers la masse et ses craintes se confirmèrent. La jeune fille étalée à terre, était inconsciente et surtout…très mal en point. Ses cheveux s'étalaient sur le sol humide, entourant son visage, baffoué, et égratigné...ne parlons même pas de son corps.

Harry (pensant) : Mrde de mrde de mrde !

Une heure plus tard, Jessy était à l'infirmerie et tout le monde avait été mis au courant.

Ainsi, Harry, Ron, Jenny, Blaise, Hermione et Drago faisaient les murs devant l'infirmerie.

Dray (à Harry, agressif) : Et tu dis que tu n'as pas eu le temps de la prévenir ?

Harry : Que voulais-tu que je fasse ? Je sortais de château, c'était déjà trop tard !

Dray (énervé) : Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

Harry (énervée à son tour) : Mais bien sûr ! Et à l'heure qu'il est, elle serait peut-être déj) morte !

Dray : T'es minable !

Harry allait riposter mais Hermione se mit entre deux, les bras écartés.

Hermy : On se calme ! Dray, Harry a fait ce qu'il a put…

Dray : Il y avait plein d'autres possibilités de la prévenir que de courir dans tout le château ridiculement !

Harry : Ah oui ?

Dray : Tu aurais pu prendre ton balais et sauter par la fenêtre ! Et toc, la le Harry ne sait plus quoi dire !

Bon point.

Harry : Mon balai n'était pas dans ma chambre.

Dray : Et pourquoi n'était il pas dans ta chambre ?

Ce Malefoy commençait sérieusement à échauffer les oreilles de notre petit Potter. Remarque : c'était réciproque.

Hermy : Dray ! Arrête de chercher la mede !

Dray : Ma sœur a faillit mourir !

Hermy : Tu exagères…

Dray (scandalisé) : J'exagère ? T'as vu dans quel état elle était ? Et tu me dis que j'exagère ?

Hermy : Harry lui a sauvé la vie, au lieu de l'engueuler tu devrais le remercier ! Comme si un Malefoy savait dire merci…

Dray : Lui a sauvé la vie ?

Hermy : Oui !

Jenny : On se calm…

Dray (plus qu'énervé) : Tais-toi !

Et il tourna les talons laissant les autres en plan. Bien sûr c'est une image, parce qu'imaginer Drago en talons…

Jenny (avec un sourire forcée) : Comme quoi, il l'aime Jessy !

Personne ne rie.

Blaise (à Jenny) : Viens nous aussi on va prendre l'air.

Jenny : Mais…et Jessy ?

Blaise : Elle survit, t'inquiètes pas, on ria la voir après…

Il lui prit la main et ils se retirèrent. Hermione et Harry échangèrent un regard. Apparemment, ces deux là s'étaient réconciliés…en temps normal ils auraient rit, commentés, et taquinés. Mais là, ils n'en avaient pas vraiment envie.

Hermione se retourna et partit elle aussi en murmurant un vague : je viendrais la voir.

Ron (ayant l'air de s'ennuyer) : Bon, on y va nous… ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, Mme Pomfresh venait de faire irruption dans le couloir. Harry n'écoutant pas plus que ça Ron sauta presque littéralement sur l'infirmière. J'interdis à toutes les âmes perverses de se faire des idées lol

Harry : Mme ! Comment va-t-elle ?

Mme Pomfresh : Hum…où sont les membres de sa famille ?

Harry pâlit et pour la deuxième fois de la journée il eut l'impression de prendre une douche glacée.

Harry (pensant) : Oh non, pas elle, je vous en supplie ! (à l'infirmière) euh…ils viennent juste de partit et…

Mme Pomfresh : Eh bien vous leur direz qu'elle va bien, elle dort pour une durée indéterminé et elle a juste quelques côtes cassés et un bras. Bon bien sûr, quelques bleus et égratignures, mais elles vont vite s'effacer…Quoi de plus banale...

Harry se sentit immensément soulagé tout à coup mais…

Harry : Oh…et je pourrais la voir ?

Mme Pomfresh : Elle dort…

Harry : Rester à son chevet, le temps…

L'infirmière lui lança un regard perplexe, puis finalement sourit comme se rappelant de quelque chose, un sentiment qu'elle avait déjà connu étant plus jeune, elle aussi…

Mme Pomfresh : Bien, mais que toi… Monsieur Weasley…

Ron (soulagé) : D'accord, j'ai comprit j'y vais…je viendrais voir de temps en temps !

Il prit un air faussement prometteur, et partit enfin…il ne se voyait pas rester des heures là-bas à attendre sur une chaise, une fille qu'il détestait…réciproquement.

Harry, quant à lui, entra dans l'infirmerie suivant Mme Pomfresh. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à Jessy, qui en effet, dormait, enroulée dans des bandages…

Drago était assis dans l'herbe devant le lac. De temps à autres, il prenait une pierre et la balançait dans l'eau, la faisant ricocher plusieurs fois sur la surface lisse et noire.

Fille : Mais que vient faire notre célèbre Drago Malefoy ici, dans l'herbe et pensif ?

Dray leva la tête et lâcha un soupir.

Dray : Hélène…qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Hélène sourit et s'assit en face de lui, ses longs cheveux blond vénitien virevoltant autour d'elle.

Hélène : Je ne sais pas…(elle lui prit une de ces mains et commença à caresser doucement ces doigts) Je m'ennuyais de toi…

Dray eut un sourire amusé. Décidément, comme ces filles étaient prévisibles.

Dray : Ah vraiment…je te manquais ?

Hélène : Terriblement…il fat dire qu'il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu manques…tu nous manques à toutes…

La main de la jeune fille glissa jusqu'à l'entrejambe du blond qui la lui retira en soupirant.

Hélène : Depuis que tu es avec cette « Sang de Bourbe » personne n'a eu de tes nouvelles, aucunes…pas même Pansy.

Dray : Ca aurait bien été la dernière que je serais allé voir !

Hélène rit faussement avant de reprendre le semblant de sérieux qu'elle réussissait à avoir et par la même occasion son petit jeu.

Hélène : Ce que je veux die, c'est qu'on se demande tous…

Elle s'arrêta.

Dray (de plus en plus ennuyé) : Vous vous demandez… ?

Hélène : Ce que tu fous avec elle ? C'est vrai, c'est une sang de bourbe… alors pourquoi elle ?

Drago soupira, lassé de cette discussion, sans aucune importance. C'est vrai…depuis quand devait il se justifier ? Il se leva, un coup de vent passa ébouriffant ses cheveux et fit un bref signe de tête à Hélène qui semblait fondre sur place devant ce spectacle et se détourna.

Hélène : Eh, attend !

Elle se releva à son tour, le rattrapa et lui attrapa le bras.

Hélène : Dray…mais où es-tu passé à la fin ?

Dray : Je suis là au parc devant toi qui me saoule depuis tout à l'heure, pourquoi ?

Hélène (qui ne semblait pas prendre cela pour une insulte) : Non, c'est pas ça que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire…que tu as changé Drago, tu n'es plus celui que je connaissais…

Dray (agacé) : Une chose est sûr, toi tu n'as pas changé…et puis non je n'ai pas changé, la seule chose qui est vraiment changé, c'est que je sorte avec Hermione.

Le regard noisette d'Hélène s'assombrit.

Hélène : Si tu n'as pas changé, alors viens, viens avec moi dans une classe qu'on s'amuse un peu, comme d'habitude…

Dray (pensant) : Cette fille commence vraiment à me taper sur le système !

Hélène s'approcha de lui, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa passionnément…enfin essaya, serait plus exact, car Drago fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il la prit par le poignet d'un geste vif et précis en resserrant sa prise. Les yeux d'Hélène s'agrandir légèrement et elle poussa un petit cri de douleur.

Hélène : Dray, lâche moi ! Tu me fais mal !

Dray (pensant) : Et toi tu me fais cher !

Mais il s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soit séparé que de quelques petits centimètres. Il sentait le pouls d'Hélène s'accélérer sous ses doigts et sourit.

Dray (détachant ses mots) : Ne me touche plus jamais !

Il lâcha alors la pression qu'il exerçait sur le poignet de la jeune fille et fit demi-tour. Hélène tomba à genoux sur l'herbe, théâtralement en se les écorchant par la même occasion, et se tint le bras où apparaissait une marque rouge. Une larme coula sur sa joue rosit, tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à une vengeance… car oui, un des caractéristiques principale des Serpentards, et de se venger…sournoisement si possible.

Blaise : Jenny, calme-toi, ta sœur va bien…d'accord ?

Jenny (se tenant la tête) : Non, non et non…et d'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu en sais qu'elle va bien, toi ? Ecoute, ma sœur c'est ma vie, tu m'entends ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'elle…qu'elle…

Blaise : Chutttt !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais la furie Malefoy ne se laissa pas faire.

Jessy (hurlant dans la salle commune) : Qu'elle CREVE A CAUSE D'UN MINABLE SAULE DE MERDE !

Blaise, inquiet, lui prit les bras fermement et calmement et l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux de Jenny étaient totalement paniqués, plutôt rare de la part d'un Malefoy. Le sang froid légendaire de sa famille semblait avoir disparut.

Blaise : Jenny, écouté, hé écoute ma belle…ta sœur va bien, crois moi.

Il la prit doucement dans ces bras et elle se laissa faire, se laissant tomber sur lui, tremblante. Cependant quelques secondes après, elle sembla réalisé et releva bien vite la tête, le regard à nouveau digne des Malefoy.

Jenny : T'as raison, ce minable saule de mrde ne la tuera pas…enfin si elle tient à sa vie !

Hermione traversait les couloirs sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Elle avait beau dire n'importe quoi, elle avait vraiment peur pour Jessy.

Hermy (parlant à voix haute, à elle-même d'une voix théâtralement dramatique)) : Le sort s'acharne contre moi ! Mes parents divorcent, mon petit copain est un Serpentard que je déteste depuis ma première année de plus, il est devenu trop intelligent et est un rivale pour moi, en classe…Ron est fou, Pansy collante, et Elodie une vrai peste. Maintenant mes meilleurs amis se mettent à crever…mais qu'est ce que je vais devenir ?

Elle entendit alors derrière elle un claquement de mains. Quelqu'un l'applaudissait. Elle se retourna brusquement, le rouge aux joues, pour tomber nez à nez avec…Elodie, la vrai peste.

Hermy (pensant) : Mede ! Et oui, encore un gros mot, désolée, mais, vous auriez dit quoi à sa place ?

Elodie (moqueuse) : C'était vraiment touchant ! Mais dit moi…ta vie est un vrai mélodrame !

Ridicule. Voilà comment se sentait Hermione à cet instant. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait fallut que ce soit devant sa pire ennemie qu'elle ressente cette honte immense.

Hermy : Je…répétais une pièce de théâtre.

Elo : Oh ! Et dans ta pièce, il y a un « Ron », une « Pansy », un « Drago, et une « Elodie » ?

Regard noir.

Hermy : Va te faire voir Johnson !

Elo (d'une voix dramatique) : Oh ! Tu me brises le cœur…mais dit moi Granger qui va crever ?

Hermy : Dégge Johnson !

Elo : Oh mais c'est qu'elle sortirait presque ses griffes, la petite lionne !

Hermy : Mais à quoi tu joues exactement ?

Elo : Alors dis moi tout…qui va mourir ?

Hermy (sarcastique) : C'est vrai que toi tu t'y connais en matière de « mort », n'est ce pas Johnson ? C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup bas, très bas, ma petite Hermione

Le sourire d'Elodie disparut instantanément et elle mit quelques secondes à ingurgiter l'information.

Elo : Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Hermy : A ton avis ?

Elo : Je…

Elle fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une fille brune en minijupe et au maquillage dégoulinant qui marchait d'un as rapide et assuré. Elle bouscula Hermione sans un « pardon » puis lança un regard meurtrier à Elodie avant de faire claquer ses talons au sol. La Jonhson et Hermione se regardèrent, apparemment d'accord pour la première fois de leur vie sur un point : elles n'aimaient pas cette fille.

Elo (à la fille sans quitter Hermione du regard) : Dis moi Hélène, où coure tu si vite ? Au cirque ? Tu ferais un succès assuré, crois moi !

Hermione eut envie de sourire mais se retint, soutenant le regard noir de la Serpentard. On ne rit pas aux blagues des ennemies.

La Hèlene en question s'arrêta et la détailla de la tête au pied. Elodie repoussa ses cheveux, sentant son regard, et se tourna vers elle, maintenant de dos à Hermione. Lui a-t-on déjà dit, qu'on ne devait jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi non plus ?

Mais Hermione ne comptait pas en profiter…après tout c'était une Gryffondore.

Hélène : On pactise avec l'ennemi à ce que je vois…

Elo : Je ne pactise avec personne…et encore moins avec toi qu'avec elle…comprends moi, les filles sans cervelle ne m'intéressent pas.

Hélène : Alors pourquoi tu me parles ? Apparemment, elle a comprit toute seule, que l'allusion aux filles sans cervelles, était pour elle !

Elo : Je ne pactise pas, idiote ! Je vois seulement que tu as quelques chose de croustillant à me révéler…alors que se passe t'il ? Tu t'es rendu comptes de ta laideur affreuse ?

Hélène (entre ses dents) : Slope !

Elo : Pardon ?

Hermione ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle avait fait assez de présence comme ça. Elle tourna donc les talons et partit vers…enfin, elle partit le plus loin possible de ces deux Serpentard bien représentatifs de leur maison…selon l'avis de la jeune fille.

Quelques secondes plus tard, d'ailleurs, ces deux même Serpentard se séparaient après qu'Elodie lui ai foutu une claque fulgurante…

Le lendemain, le jour commençait à peine à pointer le bout de son nez quand Harry émit un grognement de douleur. Et oui, le pauvre s'est fait enlever dans son dortoir par des mangemorts et il a été torturé toute la nuit…. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sa passa la main sur le front…avant de prendre conscience de l'endroit où il était.

Il se leva alors de son inconfortable chaise et scruta l'infirmerie Ne dîtes pas que vous m'avez cru ? à la recherche de Mme Pomfresh…sans succès.

Il regarda sa montre..5 h 30. Génial les vacances ! L'infirmière, le voyant dormir avait jugé apparemment bon de le laisser croupir là sans le réveiller. Résultat : des courbatures partout.

Il grogna une nouvelle fois et regarda sur le côté. Jessy dormait…encore. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il l'avait poussé à rester à son chevet…enfin si, il s'inquiétait pour elle, pour une Malefoy. Certainement parce que c'était lui qui en quelques sortes, lui avait sauvé la vie. Il la regarda quelques minutes, debout, des courbatures lui sciant le dos, sans bouger. Il entendit alors un bruit presque imperceptible derrière lui et se retourna.

Hary : Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Drago lui lança un regard étonné.

Dray : La question serait plutôt…toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Harry : Euh je…

Drago eut alors un petit rire, l'air de comprendre.

Harry (agressif) : Quoi ?

Dray : Tu t'inquiètes pour ma sœur ?

Harry : Pas du tout !

Drago soupira et s'approcha de Jessy.

Harry : Et toi…qu'est ce que tu fais levé si tôt ?

Dray : J'arrivais pas à dormir.

Harry (moqueur) : Un Malefoy s'inquiéterait pour sa sœur ? Aurait il un cœur ?

Dray : Drôle…je suis mort de rire Potter…et je ne m'inquiète pas…elle est vivante à ce que je sache…

Tout en parlant, il prit la main de Jessy en vérifiant son pouls.

Harry : Grâce à qui ?

Drago grommela et bientôt il se releva en jetant un dernier regard peut être protecteur à sa sœur.

Dray : Une dernière chose Potter…n'oublie pas que c'est une Malefoy.

Harry se rassit sur sa chaise inconfortable qui lui avait valut ces courbatures qu'il sentait encore, le regard rivé sur la porte que Drago venait de franchir. Il réfléchit Pas facile pour un mec !. Il avait passé la nuit au chevet d'une Malefoy, à l'observer, à s'inquiéter comme un fou. Pourquoi ? Il avait peur de la réponse. Et ce que le blond lui avait dit lui trottait dans la tête sans qu'il comprenne vraiment…le fait il exprès à la fin ?

Sa main était posée sur le lit à quelques centimètres de celle de Jessy. Ainsi, il sursauta quand il sentit quelque chose bouger. Les doigts de la jeune fille remuaient faiblement. Harry se leva de sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle se réveillait.

Jessy ouvrit difficilement les yeux et amena une main à son front. Un mal de tête horrible lui martelait le crâne…elle sentit alors sous ses doigts une sorte de tissus, et s'aperçut qu'elle était bandé…que diable s'était il passé ?

Harry (doucement) : Jessy…

Jessy sursauta et essaya de se mettre assise sur son lit, mais la douleur l'en empêcha. Un grognement lui échappa.

Harry : Eh, ça va ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir signifiant que non, ça n'allait pas du tout et aussi peut-être : « Depuis quand on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? ». Puis elle regarda l'endroit où elle se trouvait, les sourcils froncés.

Jessy : Mais qu'est ce que je fous ici ?

Harry : Le saule cogneur t'a…cogné !

La jeune Malefoy ouvrit grand les yeux et se souvint d'un coup avec effroi de son altercation. La promenade n'avait pas vraiment été ce qu'elle espérait. Elle ramena sa main à ses yeux et poussa un cri d'horreur.

Jessy (s'apercevant soudain de l'état de ses mains) : Ma manicure !

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

Harry : Ah les filles Eh ! Pourquoi généralise t'il ?…bon remarque si tu en viens à te soucier de ça, c'est que tu vas mieux que tu n'en à l'air…

Jessy : Tu parles…en plus, je me réveille toute pleine de bleus et de bras cassé et je vois qui à mon chevet ? Personne (le sourire d'Harry s'effaça) Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes amis, mon frère…ma sœur ne pensent même pas à moi ! Même pas mon père ! C'est…pff !

Pour Harry aussi se devait être « pff ». Son beau sourire avait laissé place à une énorme grimace difficilement camouflable. Ainsi, elle était la première personne qu'il appréciait qui osait le traité comme n'étant « personne ». Il recula, complètement dégoûté, son cœur semblant peser des tonnes.

Harry (amer) : Ah oui…c'est vrai que tu dois te sentir un peu seul…en même temps il n'est que 6 heures du matin !

Jessy : Pff…et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Harry (pris au dépourvu) : Euh je suis tombé de mon lit et je me suis fait mal au…petit doigt !

Jessy (riant) : Mal…au petit doigt ?

Harry (soupirant) : Oh et puis laisse tomber.

Il esquissa un geste pour partir mais à cet instant la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit pour laisser place à l'infirmière…et Blaise et Jenny, celle-ci étant vraiment anxieuse et ayant du réveiller son petit copain et le tirer de toutes ces forces vers l'endroit.

La suite, Harry n'eut même pas le temps de bouger un doigt que Jenny l'avait déjà bousculé sans ménagement pour sauter sur sa sœur en lui posant des milliers de questions…allant du « ça va ? » au « tu n'as pas eu froid cette nuit ? Parce que j'ai remarqué que l'infirmerie n'avait pas vraiment beaucoup d'équipement… », ce qui finit par énerver Mme Pomfresh.

Mme Pomfresh : Stop, stop, stop ! Miss Malefoy allait plutôt prévenir les autres au lieu de tenter de la tuer définitivement !

Elodie marchait dans les couloirs, pensive. Elle avait apprit pour Jessy, et savait que, malheureusement, elle s'en sortait. Elle s'imagine si cela n'avait pas été le cas…

Alors que cette pensée la traversait, elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna. A quelques mètres d'elle seulement, Hélène, une Serpentard déshonorante, s'arrêtait devant une porte avec un petit sourire sadique.

Elo : Hé Hélène, tu fous quoi ?

Après qu'Hermione soit partit, elles en étaient restées à une claque bien sentie, et elle comptait bien en finir. A voir l'expression d'Hélène, elle devait penser la même chose.

Hélène : Ca se voit pas, je vais voir McGo !

Elodie lui lança un regard perplexe et regarda les environs. Oui, c'était bien la classe de McGonagall. Mais pourquoi aller la voir ?

Elo : Elle ne doit pas passer ses vacances dans sa classe, je sais qu'elle aime Poudlard mais quand même…

Hélène : Eh bien tu te trompes, elle passe ses vacances à préparer ses prochains cours, tu sais, c'est une sorte de thérapie pour oublier la mort de Dumbledore.

Elodie fronça ses sourcils impeccables. D'accord, elle voulait bien croire que la prof soit folle à ce point mais…pourquoi Hélène venait la voir ? Pour dénoncer quelqu'un ayant fait quelque chose ? Elle était bien assez peste pour ça, comme tous les Serpentards. Mais à ce moment là, elle serait allé voir Lucius, étant le directeur de leur maison…A moins que…

Elo : Tu veux dénoncer un Serpentard et être sûr qu'il soit puni ! (pensant) Mais non, Lucius comparaît à Rogue n'est pas du genre à privilégié…attend ! (à Hélène) Tu veux dénoncer un Malefoy ?

Hélène : Mais dit moi Johnson, tu es intelligente quand tu veux !

Elo : Bizarre d'entendre cette remarque d'une fille comme toi ! Alors laquelle tu veux saquer ?

Hélène : Drago !

Le sourire d'Elodie s'effaça. Elle qui était sûr que ce serait Jessy ou Jenny…

Elo (soudain sérieuse) : Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Hélène : Ca !

Elle pointa du doigt son poignet où un énorme bleu y tronait…

Elo : Et qui me prouve que c'est lui ?

Hélène : A l'aide d'une simple formule McGo te le prouvera.

Elle leva le poing en direction de la porte mais Elodie l'arrêta brutalement en faisant pression sur le bleu.

Hélène : Aïe ! Mais lâche moi !

Elo : Crois moi, tu n'entreras pas !

Hélène lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Elle chercha à se dégager de son étreinte mais la Johnson serra encore un peu plus fort, lui arrachant un cri.

Hélène : Mais qu'est ce que t'as Johnson ? Depuis quand tu défends les intérêts des autres ?

Elo : Depuis toujours pour Drago…

Hélène (riant tout en grimaçant de douleur) : Tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

Elodie parut surprise et faillit même la lâcher, mais elle se reprit à temps.

Elo Instant de vérité : Non, c'est juste mon meilleur ami.

Le terme « seul ami » était peut être plus exacte.

Hélène : Lâche moi Johnson tu me fais mal !

Elo : Tu te répètes et en plus, c'est un peu le but !

Hélène : Et comment comptes tu m'empêcher d'aller dénoncer ton « ami » ?

Elo : Oh je sais pas, je pourrais sans faire exprès, lâcher à McGo, que la semaine dernière, je t'ai vu, toi et un première année, dans la salle de potions…1 pauvre petit première année terrorisé…tu sais que c'est du détournement de mineur ça ?

Hélène semble tout d'un coup beaucoup plus pale.

Hélène : Tu…

Elodie, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres, semblait reprendre les choses en main.

Elo : Tu sais, j'en connais un rayon sur toi et tous les autres, tous vos secrets les plus noirs…si je le voulais, je pourrais faire virer l'école entière, même les professeurs.

Et elle ne mentait pas, malgré son arrivée ici en début d'année, elle savait déjà beaucoup de choses, fouineuse comme elle l'était. Mais une fois tout le monde viré, seule ou presque dans le château…à qui pourrait elle bien pourrir la vie ?

A cet instant, la porte de McGonagall s'ouvrit sur celle-ci en personne, qui tenait un dossier dans les mains. Elodie lâcha le poignet d'Hélène qui se le frotta, et lança un sourire 100 hypocrite à la professeur.

McGonagall : Vous désirez jeune gens ?

Elodie regarda Hélène, la défiant du regard. Celle-ci parut hésiter puis finalement sourit du même sourire que la Johnson, bien que n'étant qu'une pale copie.

Hélène : Oh rien professeur, on discutait juste « amicalement » Elodie et moi.

La professeur regarda les deux élèves soupçonneuse, puis haussa les épaules et partit laissant une Elodie victorieuse, comme souvent.

Dray : Mais t'es cnne aussi toi de vouloir « te reposer » sous un saule !

Jessy : Oh c'est bon, je savais pas moi !

Jenny : Bon l'important c'est qu'elle soit en vie !

Dray : Encore heureux ! Sinon je t'explique pas la claque qu'elle se serait…hum bon !

Blaise : T'as vraiment un façon spéciale Drago de montrer comment t'es soulagé !

Jenny : Oui et de remercier Harry d'avoir sauver Jessy…

Blaise : Tu l'appelles Harry ?

Jessy (surprise) : Quoi ? C'est lui qui…expliquez-moi !

Dray (n'écoutant personne) : Ouais, d'ailleurs quand je suis arrivé tout à l'heure il était là à surveiller Jess' sur une chaise…je crois qu'il a dormis là…faut faire gaffe à ce type, c'est un cinglé !

Jessy (se sentant totalement perdue) : Quoi ? Bordel ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mme Pomfresh arriva alors alertée par tout le chahut et l'état d'énervement de sa patiente.

Mmr Pomfresh : Bon allez vous la fatiguez, tout le monde dehors !

Jenny : Mais…

Mme Pomfresh : Pas de mais qui tienne, oust !

Drago marchait tranquillement vers la Grande Salle après être sortit de l'infirmerie, quand il sentit deux mains se posaient sur ses yeux.

Quelqu'un : C'est qui ?

Dray : Euh…laisse moi réfléchir…Pansy ?

Il reçut une grande claque dans le dos et se retourna pour enlacer la jeune fille qui se tenait derrière lui.

Hermione : J'ai appris pour Jessy, je suis allée à l'infirmerie mais je me suis fait jetée, alors…

Dray sourit. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais il s'était fait du souci pour sa sœur.

Hermy : Bon, on va manger ? Je meurs de faim !

Dray (la regardant avec un air malicieux) : Hum, moi aussi…

Et il se pencha pour l'embrasser…mais à cet instant un raclement de gorge tout près d'eux les fit sursauter. A à peine un mètre, un homme droit, aux cheveux si blonds qu'ils en devenaient transparents, et aux yeux gris qui lançaient des éclairs, les regardait, les lèvres pincées.

Lucius (séchement) : Drago, dans mon bureau.

Son fils soupira, lâcha Hermione en l'embrassant sur le front et le suivit.

Dray (à Hermione) : Je te rejoins dans la Grande Salle.

Dans la Grande Salle, justement, Harry déjeunait à sa table, l'air renfrogné. En fait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Il était triste, en colère, fatigué (enfin cela il savait pourquoi). Il plongea violemment sa cuillère dans son bol et du lait et des céréales giclèrent sur lui.

Harry (pensant) : Génial ! Manquait plus que ça ! Maintenant j'ai l'air cn !

Ginny : Eh Harry !

La jeune rousse s'assit à côté d'elle, déversant un flot de parfum au lilas qui lui fit légèrement oublié la situation…à moins que ce ne soit le décolleté plongeant de la Weasley. Il détourna les yeux pour revenir sur son bol.

Ginny prit alors une serviette et se mit à lui nettoyer le visage en souriant, mi-moqueuse, mi-charmeuse, avec toujours son décolleté mise en évidence.

Harry (pensant) : A croire qu'elle le fait exprès ! (à Ginny) : Laisse, je vais me changer de toutes façons (elle reposa la serviette) Hem…ça fait longtemps.

Ginny : Oui, un bout de temps…

Elle lui sourit. Mais Harry pensait déjà à autre chose. Quelque chose qui le terrifiait. Il avait enfin comprit…a cause de son humeur...il l'aimait.

Ca faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que Drago, assis devant le bureau de son père attendait avec une impatience non dissimulée que celui-ci se mette à parler.

Dray : Bon, papa, si tu n'as que ça à me dire, je…

Lucius : Tu es encore avec elle.

Dray : Avec Hermione ? Oui.

Lucius : Ca fait plus de trois jours…

Dray : Je dirais plutôt plus de trois semaines, mais…

Lucius : C'est donc…sérieux ?

Dray : Oui.

Lucius qui n'avait pas quitté Drago de ces yeux glacials pendant l'échange, eut une sorte de soupir exaspéré.

Lucius : Tu sais que c'est…une sang de bourbe.

Dray : Oui, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas changer son sang.

Lucius : Certes.

Dray : Et je croyais que ça ne te gênais pas.

Lucius : Ca ne me gênait pas…tant que je croyais qu'elle était comme les autres…un jeu.

Il marqua une pause, réfléchissant.

Lucius : Bien sûr, ça n'aurait pas pu tomber sur une Serpentard, une Sang Pure, non il a fallut que ça tombe sur une Gryffondor, qui plus est, une Sang de Bourbe…. il y en a plein pourtant…Pansy Parkinson (Drago fit une énorme grimace), Hélène Carks (Dray serra les points) Jane Stones ?

Dray : Papa…

Lucius (le reprenant) Père…tu as aussi perdu les habitudes…pour prendre celles de tes sœurs.

Drago eut comme un choc électrique. Puis, se reprenant, et avec une colère contenue, il s'exclama : « Père ! Je ne veux pas de ces filles, simplement…

Lucius : Je sais…mais, je veux que tu rompes avec ta Sang de Bourbe.

Dray (estomaqué) : Quoi ?

Lucius : Je ne veux plus te voir avec elle. Suis-je clair ?

Dray : Non.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise.

Dray : Mais quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que l'ère de Voldemord est finie…FINIE ! Personne ne me dictera ce que je dois faire !

Lucius (s'énervant) : Fils !

Dray : Non pas de « fils » ! J'ai un prénom !

Il lança un regard noir à son père.

Dray : Tu me demandes de faire un choix entre toi et Hermione, c'est ça ? Hé bien mon choix est fait, et sache que maman ou « mère » m'approuvera…c'est Hermione !

Lucius : Tu te dois de m'obéir.

Dray (avec un sourire sarcastique) : Je suis majeur !

Lucius : Et que feras tu sans argent ? Si je refuse de…

Dray (gardant son sourire) : Tu discuteras de ça avec « mère ». Un Malefoy à la rue, ça ferait sensation !

Lucius : Mais enfin c'est une SANG DE BOURBE ! Que vas penser la famille ? Les Sang Pures ? ON VA ETRE UNE HONTE !

Dray : Personne n'osera se prononcer là-dessus, maintenant que Voldemord est….mort. EH PUIS MEDE !

Il balaya d'un geste violent le bureau de son père, mettant tout à terre dans un bruit de casse, de verre brisé.

Dray : Au lieu de t'occuper des APPARENCES et de L'HONNEUR de notre famille, occupe toi plutôt de ta fille qui je te le rappelle est à l'infirmerie en ce moment même, après avoir tenté un match de catch avec le saule.

Il tapa dans une chaise et rageur sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle rebondit violemment et après quelques secondes dans un ultime grincement, s'écroula à terre paix à son âme.

Lucius : Ah ?

Fin de l'épisode 12 ! Donnez vos impressions


	13. Positif ? C'est pas possible !

Les vacances continuées pour nos élèves de 7ème année et les problèmes aussi.

Harry était dans la bibliothèque à repenser à Jessy, Jessy et sa foutue réaction de Malefoy. Lorsque Ginny entra.

Ginny : Et ben ! Tu nous en fais une tête !

Harry : Ouais, j'en ai marre !

Ginny : On se calme ! On est en vacance !

Harry : Oui, mais quand même !

Ginny : Mais c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu peux me parler Harry ! Tu sais, je suis… ton… ton ex.

Harry : Ouai, mon ex …

Ginny : Tu sais, tu m'a quitté à cause de Voldemort mais maintenant, il n'est plus là…

Harry : Comment ? Tu veux en venir où ?

Ginny : (s'approchant et l'embrassant) Là !

Blaise et Drago dans la salle commune des préfets en chef discutaient.

Blaise : Tu te rends comptes ! Nous deux ! Les deux beaux goss de Poudlard ! Tout les deux casés !

Dray : Tu vas t'en remettre ?

Blaise : Non, mais maintenant, on va devoir prendre nos décisions à deux …

Dray : On se calme ! Tu fréquentes ! Tu n'es pas marié !

Blaise : Je sais mais c'est bizarre de se dire « J'ai une petite ami » !

Dray : Tu vas vite t'y faire !

Blaise : Ouais ! T'y ai bien arrivé, toi !

Dray : Pourtant j'étais pire que toi !

Blaise : Bien pire !

Dray : Bon c'est bon ! On a comprit !

Blaise : Et c'est pas dur ?

Dray : Des fois, oui ! De temps, en temps, tu as envi de la claquer au sol !

Blaise : Ouais, enfin faut dire que toi, c'est Granger !

Dray : Jenny n'est pas mieux !

Blaise : Comment tu peux le savoir ?

Dray : On a été conçu ensemble, alors crois moi, ma sœur n'a plus de secrets pour moi !

Jessy et Jenny étaient dans leur chambre à parler de mecs.

Jenn : Enfin ! Voilà quoi ! Je suis super amoureuse !

Jess : Et moi, en gros, je suis délaissée de mes triplets !

Jenn : Tu es toujours avec Potter !

Jess : Non, en ce moment, il est… comment dire… louche !

Jenn : Pourtant quand tu es tombé en quidditch, il est resté jour et nuit avec toi !

Jess : Ouais, je me demende pourquoi ? (en sortant de la chambre.)

Jenn : (à elle même) : Ne me dites pas que j'étais aussi aveugle avec Blaise ! Franchement, j'étais conne !

Ron marchait dans le parc de Poudlard, il pensait à Hermione. Cela faisait plusieurs fois qu'il la demandait en mariage et chaque fois, le même résultat. Pourquoi, Malefoy ? Lui, qui l'avait insulté pendant des années. Qui se moquait d'elle. Mais c'est aussi lui que Hermione aimait. Et notre pauvre Ron se sentait de plus en plus seul.

Hermione se trouvait dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait une drôle de tête et qu'elle possédait quelque chose dans la main.

D'un coup, elle jeta cette chose dans la poubelle et courut dans son lit où elle s'affala.

Mione : C'est pas possible !

Dans la chambre d'Harry, Ginny allongeait et presque nue regardait son amour enfin retrouvé dormir.

Harry : (se réveillant) : Ginny ? Euh…il faut que…que tu partes !

Ginny : Mais pourquoi ?

Harry : Parce que… Ron peut enter !

Ginny : Mais Ron ont s'en fiche !

Harry : Ouais mains quand même !

Ginny : Tu veux te débarrasser de moi ou quoi ?

Harry : Euh non ! Bien sûr que non !

Ginny : (l'embrassant) Détends toi ! Personne ne rentrera dans…

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est sous sa mine d'affolement et d'horreur de voir Ron que Harry vit…

Harry : Jessy !

Jessy : D'accord ! Je vois ! Je dérange !

Harry : Mais non ! tu peux rester !

Ginny : Quoi ?

Jessy : Pour une petite partouse mais oui, bien sûr !

Harry : C'est pas ce que tu crois !

Drago et Jenny étaient dans la bibliothèque avec Blaise.

Blaise : J'espère que les vacances ne vont pas se terminer avec 30 millions de devoirs.

Dray : T'avais qu'a les faire en début de vacances.

Jenny : On était occupé en début de vac' !

Dray : Je ne veux pas de détails !

Jenny : Oui et je ne veux pas que tu les ais !

Hermione était toujours dans son lit lorsque on toqua à la porte, elle se dirigea donc dans la salle commune des préfets en chef, ouvrit et tomba sur Jessy.

Jess : (entrant) Mione, tu vas pas croire, ce que je viens de voir, Harry et (voyant les yeux rouges de son amie) ça va pas ?

Mione : (tombant dans les bras de Jessy) : J'ai un gros problème !

Jess : Chut ! Tu sais tu peux me parler !

Mione : Jess, je… je suis enceinte !

Drago passait dans un couloir lorsque une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son père.

Lucius : Drago, il faut que je te parle !

Dray : Tout à été dit la dernière fois !

Lucius : Non, justement !

Dray : Ecoutes, j'aime Hermione et crois moi avant de sortir avec elle, je ne pensais pas dire que j'aimais une fille autre que ma mère avant mes 40 ans.

Lucius : Mais elle n'ait pas de sang pur !

Dray : Oui, c'est une sang de bourbe, je sais et alors ?

Lucius : Alors tu es un Malefoy !

Dray : Je sais aussi ! Bon, j'ai pas le temps, je dois faire quelque chose !

Lucius : Tu ne pourras pas fuir éternellement cette conversation !

Dray : Je sais ! Mais je peux la reculer jusqu'à mon mariage !

Lucius : Car tu parles de mariage ?

Dray : Je ne parle de rien ! Mais si c'est pour moi le seul moyen de rester avec elle alors, oui, je parlerais de mariage !

Et sur ce il sortit du couloir, laissant derrière lui son père abattu.

Harry s'était enfin rhabillé devant les protestations de Ginny.

Ginny : Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est ce qui se passe avec la Malefoy ? Vous avez quoi, tous avec les Malefoy ? Entre Hermione et toi maintenant ?

Harry : Mais j'ai rien avec la Malefoy !

Ginny : Alors pourquoi tu es si bouleversé ?

Harry : Parce que …

Ginny : Tu sais même pas pourquoi ?

Harry : Mais si, je sais pourquoi !

Ginny : Ecoutes Harry, je vais te poser une question simple et je veux une réponse franche. Aimes tu, la Malefoy ?

Harry : Non… non, bien sûr que non !

Ginny : C'est vrai ?

Harry : Oui ! (l'attrapant et la serrant dans ses bras), (pensée) Je ne devrais pas me servir de Ginny, il fait que je lui dise ! (à voix haute) Ginny… je… je t'aime !

Hermione et Jessy étaient toujours dans la salle commune des préfets en chef à discuter du problème de notre Griffondor préférée.

Mione : Mais comment je vais faire ?

Jessy : Faut en parler à Drago !

Mione : Quoi ? Non !

Jessy : Pourquoi ? C'est le père au moins ?

Mione : Mais oui, bien sûr !

Jessy : Et ben, faut lui dire alors !

Mione : Il va me tuer !

Jessy : Mais non ! Il est pas si horrible que ça ! Enfin si mais bon !

Mione : Tu es vraiment d'une grosse aide, merci !

Jessy : Mais c'est pas que je veux te couper le moral mais je te rappel que l'on parle de Drago Malefoy !

Mione : Je sais aussi ! Comment j'vais faire ?

Jessy : Faut lui dire !

Mione : C'est facile pour toi ! Tu es sa sœur !

Jessy : Ouais, mais c'est pas forcément un avantage, tu sais !

Début de l'après midi, sur le terrain de quidditch. Il n'y avait que deux joueurs, un en rouge et l'autre en vert.

Dray : Rassures moi, on leur a dit qu'il y avait un entraînement ?

Harry : Ben oui ! On fait quoi ? Un match à deux ?

Dray : Non, mais attends ! Bon d'accord, il y a des élèves en vacances mais dans ton équipe il y a au moins, Hermione et les Wesmoches et dans la mienne il y a mes sœurs et Blaise !

Harry : Ils nous ont tous planté ! Ah propos où est Hermione ?

Dray : J'en sais rien !

Harry : T'es son copain ou quoi ?

Dray : Son copain, oui, mais pas son clepse !

Harry : On va les chercher ?

Dray : Regardes là bas ! Wesmoche arrive !

Harry : Ouais et Ginny aussi ! Et ta sœur et Blaise !

Dray : Enfin !

Blaise : Désolé, on était…

Jenny : Occupé !

Ron : J'ai pas vu l'heure !

Ginny : Idem.

Harry : Bon il manque Mione et (soupir) Jessy !

Dray : Les voilà !

Mione : Désolé, on a eu un retardement !

Dray : Bon, on commence !

Harry : Go !

Le groupe prit son envole et un match acharné commença surtout du côté de Hermione.

Jessy : (se mettent à côté d'elle) A quoi tu joues là ? Tu prends trop de risque ! Je te rappel que tu es enceinte !

Mione : Je prend pas de risque !

Jess : Si, énormément !

Mione : Mais je maîtrise !

Jess : Mione, ne fais pas de conneries, tu n'es pas bien en ce moment mais penses à ton bébé !

Mione : Lâches moi, Jess !

Et sur ce elle partit en faisant quelques cascades au passage.

Le match continua encore bien une heure lorsque un conniard décida de s'acharner sur Hermione, celle ci décida donc de faire un « piqué » ! (Genre de descente en Enfer, chose vous vous en doutez très dangereuse en quidditch.)

Jess : (voyant cela) Hermione ! NON ! DRAGO ! ELLE EST ENCEINTE !

Drago a la découverte de cela, fonça sur sa petite amie mais malgré sa vitesse ne parvint pas à la rattraper et cette dernière percuta le sol violemment.

Deux heure plus tard :

Mme Pomfrech : Miss Granger est hors de danger, mais… elle a perdue son bébé.

Jenny : On peut la voir ?

Mme Pomfrech : Oui mais une personne à la fois.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur Drago, la tête baissé, il ne bougeait pas. Puis il leva la tête et les yeux vide d'émotion soupira.

Dray : Allez y vous ! Moi je m'en fou.

Il se leva et partit.

Jessy : Harry vas y !

Harry: Tu es sûr ?

Jenny : Oui, c'est à toi d'y aller.

Il était une heure du matin, à Poudlard tout le monde dormait sauf 6 élèves de 7ème année …

Drago dans sa chambre tournait en rond depuis déjà longtemps. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi, il en voulait à Hermione, elle ne lui avait pas dit ? Elle l'avait perdu ? Non, il ne savait pas, tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'est qu'elle le dégoûté. Dans le fond son père avait raison se n'était qu'une sale sang de bourbe. Elle ne le méritait pas.

Harry était dans la bibliothèque seul, lorsque Jessy entra.

Jessy : Tu ne dors pas ?

Harry : Je n'y arrive pas.

Jessy : C'est pas juste ! Hermione avait enfin trouvé le bonheur et …

Harry : Elle a joué avec le feu !

Jessy : (une larme sur le joue) Elle a perdue un bébé ! Son bébé !

Harry : (la prenant dans ses bras) Elle va remonter la pente. C'est Hermione !

Jessy : C'est pas juste !

Harry : La vie n'est pas juste !

Jenny, elle était avec Blaise dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Jenny : Tu te rends compte, j'ai perdue un neveu ou une nièce aujourd'hui !

Blaise : Non, chérie tu as perdue un fétus.

Jenny : Tu t'en fou, toi ! Mais moi …

Blaise : Mais non, il faut juste relativiser. Ce n'étais pas un bébé.

Jenny : Oui, mais un futur bébé ! Tu es sans cœur ou quoi ?

Blaise : Ben écoutes Jenn, je préfère partir me coucher avant que l'on s'engueule et qu'on se dise des choses que l'on va regretter. Bonne nuit, mon cœur !

A l'infirmerie, Hermione allongé sur un lit était encore inconsciente et Ron était à coté d'elle. Il repensait à la première année, rencontre avec Hermine et Harry, le premier affrontement, deuxième année, ouverture de la chambre des secrets, troisième découverte de Sirius, quatrième, coupe des trois sorciers, retour de Voldemort, mort de Cédric, cinquième, combat au ministère et sixième mort de Dumbledor. Il en avait vécu des choses avec ses amis, celle qu'il aimait, venait de perdre un bébé de celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

754. C'était le nombre de fois que Drago Malefoy faisait le tour de sa chambre, lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Qui pouvait bien venir le voir si tard ? Il ouvrit. Son père !

Lucius : On peut parler maintenant ?

Dray : Entres !

Lucius : Tu vas de plus en plus vite. Il y a encore quelques heures, tu parlais de mariage mais là tu la met carrément enceinte !

Dray : Tu es venu pour me sapé le moral encore plus ?

Lucius : Non, juste pour te faire réaliser la gravitée des choses !

Dray : Je réalise !

Lucius : Tu réalise que un Malefoy est mort ce soir ?

Dray : Se n'était pas un Malefoy !

Lucius : Si Drago ! Il avait du sang de Malefoy !

Dray : Tu es en train de dire que c'est ma faute si un bébé est mort ?

Lucius : Non, je ne dis rien. Juste que ce n'est pas non plus que de la faute de Granger. C'est vous deux qui n'avaient pas réfléchit et qui avaient fait cet enfant.

Dray : Où tu veux en venir ?

Lucius : Je ne suis pas pour ta relation avec une sang de bourbe mais tu n'as pas le droit de laisser la femme qui à presque été la mère de ton enfant, seule, dans ce genre de situation !

Dray : Tu me demandes d'y aller ?

Lucius : Je ne te demande rien du tout, seulement ce soir, je pense que tu as le droit d'écouter ton cœur !

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry tenait toujours Jessy dans ses bras. Il avaient une sensation de bien être, ensemble ils pensaient à la phase difficile que traversait Hermione d'une façon un peu moins nostalgique.

Jessy : Harry ?

Harry : Oui ?

Jessy : Non, rien ! C'était juste pour voir si tu ne dormais pas.

Harry : Moi ? Dormir ce soir ? Je me fais trop de souci pour dormir !

Jessy : Tu penses qu'elle va être triste d'avoir perdu son bébé ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas. D'un côté, c'était peut-être la meilleure chose qu'il pouvait lui arriver !

Jessy : Mais cela reste un choc psychologique fort !

Harry : C'est sûr qu'elle y pensera toute sa vie mais elle est jeune et la vie est encore devant elle.

Jessy : Ouais ! Et toi, tu penses jamais à quand tu seras papa ?

Harry : Si, et j'espère pouvoir toujours être présent pour mes enfants !

Jessy : Moi, je serais une maman super cool !

Harry : On dit toujours ça !

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, Jenny repensait à sa première dispute de couple, lorsque la porte claqua et que Elodie entra.

Elodie : Toujours debout, la Malefoy ?

Jenny : Se n'est pas le moment, Elodie !

Elodie : Oh, tu dois parler du bébé ! Je suis désolé… pour Drago !

Jenny : Espèce de… pff. C'est vrai tu t'y connais niveau mort d'enfant !

Elodie : Tu n'as pas le droit de dire, cela !

Jenny : Ben était un enfant, un petit garçon.

Elodie : La ferme !

Jenny : Non, Elodie ! Il y a un moment où il faut assumer ses actes !

Elodie : Je les assures !

Jenny : Tu les rejettes !

Elodie : De toute façon, je pars !

Jenny : Partir ! C'est très courageux dis donc !

Elodie lança un regard noir à Jenny puis partit en courant.

Drago se trouvait devant la porte de l'infirmerie mais il n'arrivait pas à se décider à entrer. C'est au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'il ouvrit enfin la porte. Là, il vit Ron à côté du corps inerte de Hermione.

Ron : Pourquoi tu es la Malefoy ?

Dray : Tu peux me laisser seul avec Hermione ?

Ron : Que vas tu lui faire ?

Dray : Dégages Wesmoche ! C'est ma copine !

Ron : C'est pour ça que pour le moment, tu n'es pas venu la voir ?

Dray : Je suis là maintenant donc dégages ! Je veux être seul avec elle !

Ron voulut protester encore une fois mais ne trouva rien à dire donc il sortit en claquant la porte pour montrer son énervement.

Drago regarda sa petite amie et maintenant tout devenait clair, il l'aimait et même si ils venaient de passer une dure passe, il continuait à l'aimer plus que tout au monde. Il lui attrapa la main et la serra contre lui quand soudain il la sentit bouger.

Dray : Hermione ?

Mione : Drago ! Je... je suis vraiment désolé, j'aurais du te le dire ! Comment va le bébé ?

Dray : Hermione, écoutes dans la chute, tu as… je suis vraiment désolé !

Mione : Quoi ? Non ?

Dray : Je suis vraiment désolé, mon cœur !

Le lendemain, Jenny se réveilla seule dans sa chambre, c'est à dire ni Pansy, ni Jessy et ni Elodie avaient dormis ici. Elle se leva donc, s'étira et repensa à sa dispute avec Blaise, la veille, il fallait qu'elle lui parle le plus vite possible.

Jessy, elle se réveilla à la bibliothèque dans les bras de Harry, tout deux s'était endormi la veille.

Jessy : Harry ? Réveilles toi !

Harry : Ron, laisses moi dormir !

Jessy : Ron ? Ron ? Tu vas voir ce qu'il va te faire, Ron !

Elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort qui eu pour but de lui jeter un seau d'eau glacé dans la tronche.

Harry : Ahhhhhhhh ! C'est froid !

Jessy: Bien fait (morte de rire) !

Harry : Et on dirait que l'on a dormis dans la bibliothèque.

Jessy : Normal, en bon intello !

Harry : On peut toujours rêver !

Jessy : Tu en ais peut-être pas un mais moi oui !

Harry : Tu penses que l'on peut aller voir Hermione ?

Jessy : Oui, elle doit être réveillé mais je dois aller prévenir ma sœur avant.

Harry : Ok ! … Jessy ?

Jessy: Oui ?

Il s'approcha d'elle rapidement, l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Jessy : Mais qu'est ce que tu as fais ?

Harry : C'est pourtant clair ? Je t'ai embrassé !

Jessy : Mais Ginny ?

Harry: Oublis la pour le moment !

Elodie était dans la tour d'astronomie, elle avait passé la nuit là bas toute seule à repenser à tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis… Ben. Ce petit garçon qu'elle avait tant aimé et pourtant qu'elle avait tué. Si, elle pouvait recommencer cette journée se ne serai pas dans ce pauvre Ben qu'elle planterait ce couteau mais dans cette garce de Jenny.

Ron était sur son lit, avec une photo de Hermione, Harry et lui. Une larme sur la jour, il repensait à Hermione. Malefoy la rendait malheureuse alors que lu, il l'aimait profondément. Il pourrait tous changer pour elle, refaire tout de sa vie. Donc, il sombrait de plus en plus dans la déprime, car jour et nuit il ne pensait qu'a elle. D'un coup, il se leva ! C'était décidé ! Il allait reconquérir Hermione !

Jenny marchait d'un pas décidé vers la chambre de Blaise lorsque tout d'un coup, on l'attrapa par l'épaule et on la plaqua contre un mur.

Blaise : Bien dormis ?

Jenny : Oh ! Blaise ! Tu m'as fais peur.

Blaise : Désolé.

Jenny : C'est pas grave. Justement j'allais te voir.

Blaise : Et pourquoi ?

Jenny : Tu m'en veux pour hier ?

Blaise : Bien sûr que non ! On en parle plus ! Des nouvelles de Drago ou d'Hermione ?

Jenny : Non ! Mais je voulais aller voir mon frère.

Blaise : Il est où ?

Jenny : Je sais pas, peut-être encore dans sa chambre.

Hermione avait eu une autorisation de sortir de l'infirmerie et maintenant elle était dans le canapé, une couverture sur elle et un livre à la main.

Drago : (entrant dans la pièce) Alors ça va mieux ?

Mione : Je me remet petit à petit.

Dray : Tu veux faire quelque chose cet aprém' ?

Mione : Non, rien de spècial ! Enfin, si, voir tes sœurs et Harry.

Dray : Ok ! Tu veux même pas passer plus de temps avec moi ? (air boudeur)

Mione : Je suis tout le temps avec toi !

Dray : Mouais…

Mione : Gamin ! Drago, tu veux qu'on parle de…

Dray : Non ! Pas pour le moment. On a fait une connerie qui c'est arrangé. On y a laissé des plumes mais on est jeune !

Mione : Tu m'en veux ?

Dray : Plus maintenant ! Je suis aussi coupable que toi !

Dans l'après midi, au soleil, près du lac, se trouvait Harry, Jenny, Jessy, Drago, Hermione et Blaise. Les deux couples étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre pendant que Jessy et Harry très éloigné se lançait des regards plutôt gêné.

Jenny : C'est super des après midi comme ça !

Jessy : Ouais !

Hermione : Et Ron, il est où ?

Harry : Pas vu !

Jessy : Tant mieux !

Dray : Et Elodie ?

Jenny ; Disparut depuis hier !

Hermione : On voit pas non plus, Ginny ?

Harry et Jessy à la remarque de leur meilleure amie devinrent rouge pivoine.

Ginny : On parle de moi ? (se mettant dans les bras de Harry)

Hermione : On te cherché !

Ginny : Pourquoi ?

Jessy : Il n'y avait pas de pinbéche dans le coin mais c'est bon tu es là maintenant.

Ginny : Qu'est ce que tu as la Malefoy ? Tu te sent seul ? T'as pas de petit ami ?

Jenny : Ben, regardes Jess ! Wesmoche arrive !

Jessy: Très drôle !

Ron : (arrivant) Hermione, je dois te dire que… Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec lui ?

Dray : Pourquoi t'as un problème Wesmoche ?

Ron : Tu t'es remis avec lui ?

Mione : Ben, j'ai toujours été avec lui !

Ron : Quoi ? Mais…

Ginny : Oh la ferme, Ron !

Elodie : (arrivant à son tour) Drago, je peux te parler ?

Dray : (se levant) Ouais, viens !

Plus loin :

Elodie : Dray, je vais devoir partir de Pourdlard !

Dray : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Elodie : Je ne supporte plus les remarques de tes sœurs à propos de …

Dray : Mais non, Elo ! Restes ! Pour moi ! J'ai besoin de toi, tu es ma meilleure amie. Aller viens avec nous.

Elodie : Non !

Dray ! Mais, si ! Mes sœurs vont être folle de rage !

Et c'est dans le parc que se termine cet épisode avec nos élèves préférés réunit tous pour se lancer vacheries sur vacheries.


	14. Le château hanté

Episode 14

Le château "hanté" !

Voix : Bienvenue au concours des OISEAUX NOIRS !

Un immense chapiteau aux couleurs or et argent. Une estrade. Une jeune femme rousse sur l'estrade. Des chaises devant l'estrade. Des candidats assis sur les chaises en cuir rouge.

Au 3ème rang de chaises, Harry, Ron et Hermione, semblaient ne pas vraiment écouter.

Hermione (jetant des coups d'œil un peu partout) : Où ? Où ? Où ?

Harry (pointant du doigt le 2ème rang) : Là ! Regarde ! Pansy est là à côté de… Crabbe ?

Ron (dédaigneusement) : Et c'est « ça » les meilleurs candidats sélectionnés ??

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent, puis fixèrent Ron, d'un air soupçonneux.

Ron (regardant leur manège) : Quoi ?

Hermy (ironiquement) : Non, rien ! C'est juste, que justement je me disais comment certaines autres personnes avaient réussis à être sélectionnées !

Harry : Hermione, tu sais que Malefoy commence à déteindre sur toi ? Tu commences à avoir les mêmes sourires ironiques…

Hermy : Tiens en parlant de Dray, il est où celui là ?

Voisin de devant : Chut ! On aimerait pouvoir écouté !

La personne, une jeune demoiselle hautaine, se retourna tandis qu'Harry et Hermione lui tirèrent la langue.

Femme (sur l'estrade, la baguette pointée sur sa gorge) : …ce qui a permis de sélectionner les meilleurs. Vous voici donc à un nombre exact de 50 candidats. Ce qui est encore important…

Ron (ne l'écoutant pas plus que ça) : Tiens ! Regardez la Johnson…seule là-bas !

Hermione perdit son sourire et se retourna. Elodie, au septième rang paraissait captivée par ses ongles fraîchement manicurés.

Mione : Pff ! Regardez là, même pas capable d'écouter ne serait ce que cinq secondes ! Trop intéressée par son vernis !

Harry : Remarque, on n'est pas mieux !

Silence dans le trio.

Femme : Les épreuves dureront toute la journée, et en fin de soirée, une petite fête aura lieu, réunissant tout les candidats, et bien sûr le gagnant [Mais que va-t-il gagner à la fin ! Ca vous ne le saurez que plus tard…^^]…n'oublions pas aussi que c'est halloween ! D'ailleurs l'épreuve est basée là-dessus et donc…

« SBAM ».

Voix : Je suis en retard, je sais !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'entrée située en face de l'estrade. Tout le monde pus alors apercevoir un jeune blond, pale, aux yeux bleus fusillant, et aux bras bien musclés, qui avançait dans l'allée des chaises, l'air furax, les cheveux légèrement en bataille. Drago Malefoy. Comme par habitude, on entendit plusieurs filles pousser des cris étouffés tout en le détaillant sans aucune gêne.

C'est alors qu'une voix perçante et à demi hystérique se fit entendre du dehors du chapiteau. Hermione reconnut tout de suite le timbre très perçant de Jessy lorsque celle-ci s'énervait.

Jessy : Laissez moi entrer immédiatement, je suis une MALEFOY ! Mon père est…

Voix (de dehors aussi, continuant la phrase de Jessy) : Un Malefoy aussi, j'imagine.

Drago soupira bruyamment et fit demi-tour. Il disparut sur le seuil et pendant quelques secondes, la salle se plongea dans un silence d'incompréhension.

A peu près onze secondes plus tard, Drago ET Jessy rentrèrent à nouveau, la tête haute, comme si le scandale qu'ils venaient de faire n'avait pas la moindre importance. La jeune fille arborait un sourire victorieux tandis que son frère se contentait d'un air assassin.

Femme (sur l'estrade) : Hem bon…je disais donc…

Mais le trio ne l'écoutait déjà plus et regardait les Malefoy s'assoirent au premier rang, où apparemment, deux places leurs avait été réservées.

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire sous le regard outré de Ron.

Harry : Sacré Jessy !

Ron : C'est scandaleux ! Ils se servent de leurs noms pour arriver à leurs fins ! On devrait les virer.

C'était vrai, mais Hermione savait que c'était autant une question de fierté et d'orgueil, que de « nom ».

Mione : A votre avis, pourquoi Jessy a absolument voulut entrer ?

Harry redoutait la réponse et observa la petite blonde. Elle semblait chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un des yeux…pas de doute, c'était pour lui qu'elle était là. Elle savait que Ginny n'y serait pas…enfin….

Voix (chuchotant, venant de nulle part, répondant à la question de Mione) : Certainement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de rester seule toute une journée, sachant que sa sœur est avec Zambini.

Ron (hurlant) : Aaaaah !!

Toute la salle sursauta dans un même geste. Qui pouvait crier aussi fort, et aussi horriblement ?

Femme (sur l'estrade, excédée de se faire couper à chaque fois) : Que se passe t'il à la fin ?

Ron s'empourpra instantanément, et balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensif.

Ron : Bahdeofaiteuhaycest…

Hermy (naturellement) : Il a vu une araignée…il a horreur des araignées…

Aussitôt toutes les filles aux alentours posèrent leurs pieds sur leurs chaises en regardant d'un air anxieux le sol. [Personnellement, je ferais la même chose lol…comment ça vous vous en foutez ?!]

Harry se retint de rire, mais aussi de crier à son tour quand il sentit un poids sur ses genoux. Quelqu'un s'était assis sur lui.

Il reconnut alors l'odeur de parfum mignonne que portait une certaine personne qu'il connaissait.

Harry : Ginny ?

Ginny : Oui, Harry, c'est moi ! C'est que maintenant que tu t'en aperçois ?

Harry : Ben…comment as-tu fait pour… ?

Ginny : Je me suis faufilé derrière les Malefoy…avec ta cape d'invisibilité sur le dos…je crois que le Malefoy m'a vu…

Hermy et Harry (pensant) : C'est même certains.

Ginny : J'avais envie de te voir gagner, alors je suis venue…

Hermione sourit et regarda Harry. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt devant l'expression embêté et gêné de son meilleur ami. Serait il possible que… ?

**

Le trio n'avait pas écouté les conseils de la femme sur l'estrade. Ils auraient pourtant dû car quand ils furent sortit de leurs pensées, un murmure d'excitation parcourait le chapiteau et la femme, comme la première fois qu'ils étaient venus participer au concours, se mit à compter.

Femme : 3…2…

Hermy : Qu'est ce qui… ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa question. D'un seul coup, les chaises se mirent à trembler. Hermione voulut alors se lever mais elle était comme aimantée au siège. Harry et Ron assit de chaque côté d'elle semblèrent alors s'éloigner sous ses yeux hébétés. Harry avait l'air de retenir de toutes ces forces quelque chose dans l'air [Imaginez le les bras serrés dans le vide J] qu'elle devina comme étant Ginny.

Hermione se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite et il lui parut qu'elle s'enfonçait peu à pu sous terre.

« TAPATATRAM ».

Toutes les chaises des 50 candidats tombèrent au même instant dans un grand fracas. Hermione, légèrement sonnée, mit du temps à réaliser où elle se trouvait : une gigantesque salle noir, éclairée seulement par quelques lueurs bleus qui flottaient dans les airs peu rassurantes. Mais le plus étonnant était bien l'espèce de toile blanche, aussi grande qu'une porte, qui trônait devant elle et neuf autres élèves : Drago, Dean Thomas, Parvati, Lavande, Héléna Broke, trois autres candidats qu'elle n'avait jamais vu à Poudlard et enfin…Elodie Johnson, prête à tout pour la victoire.

Mione (soupirant) : Comment je fais pour avoir autant de malchance ?

Son groupe était séparé des autres par deux cordes d'or magique qui volaient dans l'air à hauteur mi genoux.

Jessy était justement en train d'en enjamber une pour rejoindre un autre groupe. Pouvait on choisir son groupe ? Hermione s'avança vers une des cordes, mais Drago la retint d'un bras sur la taille.

Dray : Jess' ne fait pas partie de la compet', c'est pour cela qu'elle peut pavaner d'un groupe à l'autre. Et tu comptais m'abandonner avec cette bande d'abrutit de Gryffondors ?

Mione : Ce ne sont pas eux les abrutits, c'est elle !

Dans un autre groupe.

Harry : Ginny, tu n'aurais pas du venir !

Ginny (fronçant les sourcils) : Pourquoi ?

Harry : Parce que…maintenant tu es coincée avec nous, ici !

Ginny : Eh ? Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir !

Harry se retint de secouer la tête, mais surtout de lui balancer en pleine figure quelque chose qui pourrait la vexer. C'était sûr, il traînait trop avec les Malefoy, tout comme Hermione.

Tient, en parlant de Malefoy, qui vient là, chevauchant les cordes ? Mais c'est notre petite Jessy !

Harry : Je la sens mal cette journée…vraiment très mal !

Ginny : Pourquoi ?

Jessy, de son côté, avait repéré Harry. Il était dans un groupe de dix : Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Johana Sones, Seamus Finnigan, Magda Kotes, Hélène Karter, deux autres élèves, et enfin, Harry. En fait…pourquoi le cherchait elle ? Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, mette les choses au point.

Elle avait décidé cela le matin même et comme les Malefoy ne sont pas connu pour la patience (enfin au moins elle) elle voulait agir le plus tôt possible, peu importe l'endroit. C'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée à talonner son frère pour arriver ici.

Alors qu'elle allait enfin arriver dans le groupe du Gryffons, celui-ci la vit et secoua la tête, l'air embêté.

Jessy (enjambant la dernière corde) : Dis le tout de suite, si tu n'es pas content de me voir !

Harry : Ce n'est pas ça, mais…

Jessy : Mais quoi ?

Ginny (encore sous la cape) : Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Elle ne pourrait pas rester avec son frère chéri ?

Jessy sursauta et tourna la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de la rousse.

Jessy : Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Harry : Heu…

Jessy : On aurait dit la voix de cette….de Weasmoch' avec qui tu sors…

Harry (gêné) : Ah ?

Jessy : D'ailleurs à ce propos Harry, quand est ce que tu la quittes ?

Harry : Jess'…

Ginny (à l'oreille d'Harry, murmurant) : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

Le jeune brun, complètement dépassé par les événements sentait le pire arrivé quand soudain une voix ne venant de nulle part, ou au contraire de partout à la fois, s'éleva, faisant taire la discussion, qui se faisait fort embarrassante.

Voix : Hem…c'est bon là, ça marche ? 1…2…1…2…Oui ! Donc, hem ! Bonjour à tous et à toutes, voici l'épreuve tant attendu qui vous mènera à la victoire (Encore une fois…mais qu'est ce qu'ils gagneront ? Aha] !

La voix s'éclaircit la gorge.

Voix : Vous avez tous remarqué, je suppose, que vous êtes séparés en groupe de dix, et devant une grande toile blanche ? Oui ? Bien…et j'imagine que vous vous demandez ce que cela veut dire ? Oui ? Bien…

Dray (haut et fort, légèrement agacé) : Bon, il va le cracher son morceau ? J'ai pas toute la journée !

Voix : Hem…bien ! Donc, vous allez devoir entrer dans cette toile, une fois le moment venu…vous serez alors projeté chaque groupe dans une zone différente…dans un immense château…hanté !

Il marqua une pause, histoire de faire son petit effet, comme pour souligner une révélation terrifiante, mais tout ce qu'il pu obtenir c'est le rire suffisant d'un certain Malefoy.

Voix : Oh bien sûr, vous pensez la tâche facile mais vous vous apercevrez que ce n'est pas le cas ! Il y aura plusieurs escaliers pour accéder au premier étage, mais vous ne serez qu'une petite vingtaine à pouvoir les atteindre…et n'oubliez pas…c'est Halloween ! Le château sera donc truffé de piège qui, de nos postes d'observation à nous le jury, seront certainement très drôles !

Un soupir d'ennui traversa la salle. Devinez qui en est l'auteur ?

Voix : Bien, je vois ! Donc, vous devrez atteindre le dernier étage, et attraper le talisman des oiseaux noirs pour gagner le concours ! Vous aurez besoin de vos baguettes, et bien entendu, ceux qui seront éliminés seront immédiatement télé transporter dans une salle, où attendra des infirmières…

Pansy : Des infirmières ? Mais ça veut dire que c'est dangereux !

La voix rie, resta quelques instants silencieuse et enfin toussota.

Voix : ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'y a jamais eu de mort ! Et si vous vous sentez menacé, vous criez : « Retratum » et vous êtes télé transporté…vous serez lâché trois heures dans le château…sous surveillance bien entendue…trois heures !

Au même moment, une jeune fille, allongée sur son lit, le visage blanc œuf poisseux, les lèvres noirs, et de long cheveux emmêlées, auburn et crasseux, portait une longue robe effilochée, tout en mâchant un chewing-gum.

La porte de ce qui semblait être son dortoir s'ouvrit brusquement sur un jeune et beau garçon qui en la voyant poussa un énorme cri.

Garçon : Aaaaah ! Je…Jenny ?

Jenny : Oui, Blaise, c'est moi !

Blaise : Mais…qu'est ce que… ?

Jenny (soupirant) : C'est Halloween…et je sais que c'est gamin…mais sachant qu'aujourd'hui tout le monde, même ma sœur est partit à ce ridicule concours…

Blaise (riant) : Pour l'instant, c'est toi qui es ridicule !

Jenny (riant) : Quoi ? Tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?

Blaise : J'avoue que je préfère ma petite blonde…

La Malefoy sourit et enleva sa perruque d'une main.

Jenny : Je vais prendre ma douche…

Blaise (avec un clin d'œil) : Je peux la prendre avec toi ?

Jenny : Je croyais que je ne te plaisais pas…

Voix Maintenant que vous savez tout ce que vous devez savoir…c'est partit !

Les toiles devinrent alors noir et les élèves leurs jetèrent des regards guère rassurés.

Dray : Bon, allons-y !

Hermione lui prit la main et ferma les yeux.

Hermy : C'est partit !

Et ils franchirent la toile, qui à leur contact devint molle, visqueuse. Pendant quelques secondes, ils eurent l'impression de s'enfoncer dedans, puis ils retombèrent sur une surface plus dure. Ils étaient de l'autre côté.

Ailleurs, dans le château.

« Bom ». « Aïe ». « Bom ». « Aïe ». « Bom». « Aïe».

Le groupe de Harry étaient lui aussi arrive à destination à en constater par le chahut.

Jessy : J'aurais du rester avec Jenny et son idée débile de costume…finalement, c'était marrent !

Elle se releva et examina le lieu étrange où elle se trouvait. De grandes fenêtres aux rideaux sales et tirés. De grands tapis moisis. Un grand lustres de cristal poussiéreux pendaient au plafond et anormalement peu de lumière pour un début d'après midi. Certainement pour faire plus ambiance « château hanté ».

Ron (apparemment impressionné) : J'ai peur !

Jessy : Dire que j'ai été éliminé et lui non…

Harry : C'est « ça » l'immense château qui fait peur ?

A cet instant, un cri de terreur retentit dans la salle et tous se tournèrent d'un même bloc vers l'endroit d'où cela provenait. Johanna, une fille de Poufsouffle avait apparemment rencontré un esprit blagueur, car voilà qu'elle pendillait au lustre en hurlant, hystérique.

Jessy se retint de rire et attrapa Harry par la manche, celui-ci esquissant déjà un geste pour l'aider.

Jessy : Ce jeu, c'est chacun pour sa peau !

Du côté d'Hermione, cela faisait déjà quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient, restant en groupe.

Elo : Si c'est ça, je vais vite gagner !

Hermy : « Tu » ? Je rêve !

Elo : Toi, je ne t'ai rien…

Dray : Stop ! Ne commençait…

Elo (l'interrompant) : Aïe !

Hermy (à Dray) : Je te jure, c'est pas moi !

Dray : C'est bon, j'avais remar…hé !

Il se frotta soudainement la tête en grimaçant.

Lavande : C'est…c'est le plafond, il s'écroule !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le plafond qui en effet se craquelait sous l'effet d'une pression inexplicable, laissant de grandes fissures d'où du plâtre en échappait par filets longs et fins.

Hélena (une des filles du groupe) : Oho…

Dray : Bon, on va tous calmement se diriger vers la porte…les escaliers doivent être là-bas…

« SBOM ».

Lavande : Aaaah !

Le plafond venait de s'effondrer derrière elle, la faisant sursauter et hurler bruyamment…trop bruyamment.

« CRAC ».

Dray : On court !

Attrapant Hermione et Elodie par la main, il parcourut les quelques mètres les séparant de la porte presque dans un grand saut, alors que tout…tout derrière eux trois, étaient en train de s'écrouler.

Lavande : Attendez moi !

Elle agrippa Elodie espérant gagner sa vitesse, mais celle-ci n'en entendait pas ainsi. Elle la poussa, la faisant trébucher et marcha sans le faire réellement exprès dessus avant de passer la porte.

A peine deux secondes plus tard, le cri de la Gryffondor rejoignit ceux des autres restés dans pièce, bloqués par l'avancer de Drago et des deux filles. Ceux-ci se retournèrent pour voir un morceau de plafond tombait sur Lavande avant que celle-ci ne prononce un « Retratum » » et disparaisse dans un nuage de fumée noir.

Le vacarme ne dura que quelques autres secondes, le plafond s'écroulant sous les yeux de nos trois compères en sécurité pour le moment. Finalement dans un nuage de poussières, ils découvrirent l'énorme trou qu'avait provoqué Lavande, éliminant sept candidats d'un coup. Ceux-ci avaient du prononcer la même formule que Lavande, où alors, le jury qui les observait tranquillement sur leur fauteuil, les avaient télé transporter automatiquement. Dans tout les cas, la pièce étaient à présent vide de trace humaine.

Elo : Eh ben…il ne reste plus que nous trois !

Hermy : On serait quatre, si tu n'avais pas poussé Lavande.

Elo : Je ne suis pas là pour voir gagner les autres ! [Esprit Serpentard que voulez vous ?]

Harry : Jessy, attention !

Il la prit par la taille, l'attirant à lui, et lui évitant de justesse une chaise volante.

Jessy : Je veux immédiatement sortir d'ici !

Harry : Fallait réfléchir avant de venir !

Jessy (en colère) : En plus je ne sais même plus pourquoi je suis ven…ah si ça me revint…pour toi !

Harry : Jess'…

Ginny écoutait et regardait depuis le début. Ils se disputaient…quoi de plus normal pour un Potter et une Malefoy ? Mais quelque chose clochait. Harry la prenait dans ses bras et la Malefoy ne résistait pas, ou bien au contraire s'y collait un peu plus Ils avaient des gestes trop amicales…ou trop autre chose, pour des ennemis. La rousse savait que Harry ne détestait pas Jessy, mais…pouvait il… ?

Ginny (pensant) : Et cette phrase « ah si ça me revient…pour toi ! »

La jeune Weasley commençait douloureusement à comprendre que son amour retrouvé n'était qu'une belle illusion. Elle voulut chasser cette idée idiote de sa tête, sans résultat, suscitant soudain sa colère.

Ginny (retirant brusquement sa cape, faisant hurler tout le monde) : Qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin avec la Malefoy ?

Jessy hurla devant cette apparition, puis reprenant contenance, toussota.

Jessy (remise de ses émotions) : Qu'est ce qu'elle fout là, la Weasmoch' ?!

Les deux rivales, entourant Harry, se lancèrent un regard noir, et ce dernier commença légèrement à se sentir de trop.

Harry (répondant à Jessy) : Ben, elle a utilisé ma cape d'invisibilité…

Jess' : J'avais vu, merci !

Harry : Tu me poses la question, je réponds !

Ginny : Dîtes le tout de suite si je vous dérange !

Jess' : Tu nous déranges.

Ron : Euh…les gars…

Jess' (à Ron) : Oh toi, la ferme !

Ginny : Ne parles pas comme ça à mon frère !

Ron : S'il vous plait…

Jess' : Je lui parle comme je veux !

Ginny : Ah oui ?

Ron : Ecoutez…

Jess' et Ginny : Quoi ?!

Ron (montrant du doigt le sol) : Re…regardez !

Le regard des neuf personnes du groupe restantes, se posa sur le parquet avant que tous ne portent la main à leurs bouches pour s'empêcher d'hurler. Sur le sol, minuscules, ou énormes, noirs, poilus et dangereuses, des centaines d'araignées courraient sur leurs huit petites pattes horribles…dans leurs directions.

Jessy : C'en est trop pour moi !

Harry détourna son regard des bêtes monstrueuses [Désolée si j'insiste bien sur le point qu'elles sont affreuses mais…beurk !] qui lui rappelaient en beaucoup moins terrifiantes les araignées de la forêt interdite, et scruta la pièce qu'ils traversaient du regard.

Il remarqua alors, quelques mètres plus loin, un grand escalier sombre, presque plongé dans l'obscurité -qu'il n'aurait peut être même pas remarqué en passant devant tout en écoutant se disputer ces deux chipies de copines- menaçant de s'écrouler.

Harry (montrant du doigt l'escalier) : On va à l'escalier là bas…

Pansy (hurlant) : Oh mon dieu ! Si seulement Dragochinou était là, il me sauverait !

Jessy (marchant à reculons) : J'aurais plus tendance à dire qu'il te laisserait mais…

Soudain, elle fut interrompu par un « Retratum » et eut juste le temps de tourner la tête, pour voir une des filles du groupe quitter le jeu. Elle hésita à faire de même, n'ayant pour sa part, rien à gagner, mais se rappelant du pourquoi de sa venue et aussi par fierté, elle se mit à courir tout comme les autres, les dépassant en sprint.

Harry (la poussant dans le dos) : Vite, vite !

Les créatures semblaient redoubler d'ardeur quand, tout à coup, Seamus Finnigan, qui étaiet en retard par rapport aux autres, trébucha et tomba à terre.

Harry (s'arrêtant): Seamus !

Jessy lui prit la main et tira, espérant qu'il se remette à courir, mais celui-ci ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, indécis.

Jessy : On n'a pas le temps ! Vite !

Harry regarda Jessy, puis Seamus, qui tentait de se relever tout en essayant de s'extirper de toutes ces araignées qui avaient commençaient à lui grimper dessus. Terrorisé, il ne semblait arriver à rien, et ne plus se souvenir de la formule pour sortir du jeu.

Fille (hurlant) : Seamus, c'est « Retratum » !

Elle disparut alors aussitôt suivis du garçon complètement effrayé.

Pansy (commençant à monter les marches) : Quelle imbécile, elle est partit avec Finnigan !

Ginny : C'est sûr, vous les Serpentard, vous l'auriez laissé crever sur place !

Jessy : Ouhou, reviens à la réalité Weasley, ce n'est qu'un jeu, tout est irréel !

Ginny : Tu en es si sûr ?

Plus loin.

Elo : Troisième étage, nous y sommes !

Couvert de suie et de poussières, nos trois jeunes héros avaient déjà bien avancé.

Mione : J'espère qu'il n'y a pas encore 150 étages !

Elle marchait quelques pas derrière le blond, ralentissant son allure, inquiète. Le bois craquait sous ses pieds, dangereusement.

Mione : Je déteste de plus en plus ce jeu…

Tout à coup, alors qu'elle posait son pied droit sur une planche, celle-ci émit un bruit sourd et soudain se craqua en son milieu, sous le poids de la jeune fille.

Mione : Ihhh !

Le sol s'effondra sous elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Son corps passa à travers, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans un grand cri de la vue des deux serpents dont les yeux s'agrandir sous la frayeur.

Dray : 'Mione !

Surgit alors du grand trou, des doigts dont les ongles s'agrippaient désespérément à une planche à demi cassé, pendant dans le vide.

Mione : Dray, vite ! Aux secours !

Ses ongles crissèrent sur le bois, laissant de grandes griffures sauvages et terrorisées.

Drago accoura et attrapa aussitôt une des mains de la jeune fille, la pressant fort pour ne pas la lâcher, avant de prendre l'autre et de tirer dessus. Hermione ressortit directement, mais dans l'élan que lui avait donné le jeune blond, elle tomba dessus, et celui-ci trébuchant, roula à terre avec elle. Sous leurs poids le sol s'effritant peu à peu, les suivit de près et pourtant assez loin pour ne pas les emporter dans sa chute.

Finalement, ils roulèrent jusqu'aux talons aiguilles et doigts de pieds roses d'Elodie, qui regardait ses deux acolytes, hautaine, en vraie Serpentard.

Elo : Je vous dis pas combien vous avez l'air ridicule comme cela !

Une demi heure passa, semées d'embûches et de cascades du côté d'Harry, Ginny, Jessy, Ron, et Pansy, les seuls « survivants » de leurs groupes. Ils parcouraient maintenant silencieusement l'escalier menant au quatrième étage, plongés cette fois si, dans une atmosphère colorés, rose bonbon. Enfin silencieusement…pas tellement en toute honnêteté. Les disputes allaient bon train entre la petite rousse et la petite blonde.

Ginny : N'empêche que je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu es là, Malefoy ! T'as perdues et ça t'a tellement vexée que tu es quand même venue ? Mais rêve pas, même si tu arrives jusqu'en haut, tu n'auras aucun prix !

Jessy : Mais je m'en fou du prix ! D'ailleurs, je ne me souvient même plus de ce que c'est [Au moins vous savez que ce n'est pas elle qui vous aidera pour savoir] ! Et je te rappelles que toi non plus tu n'as pas le droit d'être là !

Harry (soupirant) : Les filles…

Ginny : Alors pourquoi tu es là ?

Jessy commençait sérieusement à être agacée. La Weasley se voilait la face, elle savait, mais cherchait à lui faire cracher le morceau. Soit, elle serait servit !

Jessy : Pour mettre les choses au clair avec Harry !

Ginny (fronçant les sourcils) : C'est-à-dire ?

Jessy regarda Harry, qui lui, en homme lâche qu'il était, s'obstinait à regarder le sol, apparemment très intéressé par les marches d'escaliers.

Jessy (l'encourageant) : Harry…

Après quelques secondes, celui-ci releva la tête, l'air encore une fois, fort embarrassé. Jessy lui décocha un regard noir, comme soudainement réellement vexée et moins sûr d'elle, et se retourna brusquement poussant Pansy au passage pour pouvoir descendre. Pour aller où ? Mystère qu'elle-même ne saurait résoudre.

Harry : Jess' !

Jessy : Non, je vois, c'est bon ! Pas besoin d'explication, j'ai tout comprit !

Harry : Non, t'as plutôt rien comprit, comme d'habitude !

Elle s'arrêta aussi violemment qu'elle avait fait demi tour et le foudroya du regard, au dessus de son épaule, comme seul sache le faire aussi bien les Malefoy.

Ginny : On…peut m'expliquer là ?

Harry inspira profondément puis planta son regard dans celui de la jeune rousse.

Harry : Gin', je suis vraiment désolée, mais…

Ginny leva une main, l'air finalement de ne pas avoir besoin d'explication.

Ginny : C'est bon, je ne suis pas aussi idiote que l'autre Malefoy là, j'ai comprit !

Jessy : …

Harry : Qu…quoi ?

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, posa une main sur l'épaule du Potter, un sourire crispé au visage.

Ginny : Rien que quand tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, ça sonnait faux…j'ai essayé…essayé de m'accrocher au passé, à l'ancien Harry…mais c'est du passé, et j'en ai eu la preuve aujourd'hui…

Harry, gêné et soulagé, souriait timidement, presque honteux.

Harry : Désolée de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs…

Ginny : Et désolée que tu aimes à présent une Malefoy…

Jessy ne releva même pas, trop surprise par ce dénouement pour jouer sa petite peste. Pour une fois, on avait réussit à lui clouer le bec.

Ron et Pansy quant à eux continuaient leur avancé sans se soucier des trois autres.

Pansy : Mon Dragochinou me manque ! Il ne se rend pas compte que je suis la femme de sa vie !

Ron : Et Hermione ne se rend pas compte qu'elle se fait manipuler et qu'elle serait mieux avec moi !

Les deux jeunes et idiots gravirent la dernière marche côte à côte. Le talon de la Serpentard se coinça alors sur le bord du tapis rouge et moisis qui recouvrait l'escalier. D'un air excédé, elle le repoussa violemment commençant déjà à marcher dans le couloir.

Ce fut une grosse erreur. Mais elle ne s'en rendit conte que quand elle entendit derrière elle un grand « Brobolombolom » qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Elle se retourna lentement pour découvrir que le vieux tapis, qu'elle avait si gentiment poussé, roulait à présent sur lui-même, dévalant les escaliers.

Pansy : Oho !

Jenny, Ginny et Harry étaient toujours en pleine discussion quand soudain le « Brobolombolom » leur parvint aux oreilles. Ils relevèrent tous lentement la tête, s'attendant au pire.

Jessy : Qu'est ce que c'est que… ?

Harry : M*erdeuh !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en dire plus, que le tapis roulant était déjà à leurs pieds et les faisaient trébucher, les emportant dans sa course folle.

Jessy/Harry/Ginny : Aaaaaah !

A Poudlard, l'ambiance était nettement différente, beaucoup plus sympathique et confortable. Jenny et Blaise, l'un sur l'autre, lisaient un livre ensemble.

Blaise : T'as bientôt finit ou je peux « enfin » tourner la page ?

Jenny : Je réfléchissais à un truc…

Blaise : Ok, je pouvais toujours attendre.

Jenny (ne relevant pas) : Y a une fête après le concours des « bidules trucs là » ?

Blaise : Ouais…et ?

Jenny : Tu crois qu'on peut y aller ?

Blaise : je crois surtout que c'est réservé aux candidats.

Jenny : Quand les Malefoy veulent quelque chose, ils l'obtiennent ! Et je veux y aller !

Blaise sourit devant l'air diabolique de sa petite amie sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison.

Le temps, les escaliers et les obstacles franchis défilèrent devant nos yeux, et bientôt, Drago, Hermione et Elodie ouvraient enfin la dernière porte bancale et moisis qu'ils espéraient ne plus jamais ouvrir de leur existence.

Ils furent surpris de trouver la pièce minuscule, mais dans un état impeccable, presque majestueuse. Les tapisseries rouges bordeaux ornées d'anges en or fin, brillaient et faisaient un tel contraste avec l'atmosphère du vieux château sombre que cela en faisait mal aux yeux.

Posé au milieu de la pièce, sur une petite table en bois de chêne, un pendentif en forme d'oiseau noir -et d'une matière inconnue-, déployant ses ailes et à l'œil de rubis inquiétant, attendait d'être enfin prit.

Elo : Enfin !!! A moi la victoire !

Et elle se rua sur le parquet ciré. Mais ce fut sans compter Hermione et son pied, qu'elle s'empressa de mettre en travers de la route de son ennemie, la faisant pathétiquement s'affaler au sol.

Mione : Ne parle pas trop vite Johnson ! Tu n'as pas encore gagné.

Elle passa devant Elodie qui s'empara alors des jambes de la Gryffondor, les serrant le plus fort possible entre ses bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Hermione chuta, s'étalant au sol avec autant de grâce que la blonde quelques secondes auparavant.

Drago, quant à lui, sourit puis les contourna, les laissant à présent se tirer les cheveux à leurs guises et arriva sans encombre jusqu'à l'objet tant convoité.

Mais que font Pansy et Ron, vous diriez vous ? Ils ont eu, apparemment, un petit problème en cour de route.

Ron : Comment qu'on va réussir à sortir de là ?

Pansy et Ron n'avaient plus les pieds au sol, mais pendant en l'air. Pourquoi ?

Pansy : Ils sont vraiment méchants ces fantômes, tu ne trouves pas ?

Elle resserra sa prise et essaya de s'installer plus confortablement sur…son lustre.

Pansy : En plus c'est tout poussiéreux là haut, ils devraient penser à faire le ménage !

Ron regarda Pansy sans rien dire. Lui aussi était perché sur le lustre, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir l'impression de se sentir plus intelligent…et il n'y avait pas de mal.

Pansy : Bon, plus qu'une solution ! Dragochinou ! Aux secours !

Dragochinou aurait très bien pu l'entendre qu'il ne serait pas venu la chercher. Bien au contraire.

Il se trouvait en ce moment même devant le talisman, plongé dans ses réflexions, tandis que les deux filles se débattaient comme deux furies.

Dray : C'est…trop facile !

Il scruta la pièce pendant encore quelques instants et n'apercevant ou ne sentant rien de dangereux, décida de se lancer une bonne fois pour toutes.

Prudemment, il attrapa l'objet le sentant vibrer sous ses doigts.

Une heure plus tard. Changement de lieu. Retour sous le chapiteau où tous les candidats éliminés, la tête basse, avaient été transporté directement de l'infirmerie du concours à leurs places respectifs, indemne, et propres.

Tous sauf un. Ou plutôt trois, mais ça, on ne s'en rendra compte que plus tard.

Femme (sur l'estrade) : Et je vous demande à tous d'applaudir notre heureux gagnant…Drago Malefoy !

Un vieux barbu au fond de l'estrade jeta un regard noir au blondinet, celui-ci devinant aisément qu'il s'agissait de celui qui leur avait annoncé l'épreuve et dont il s'était moqué.

Femme (après les applaudissements) : Il a bravé tous les dangers (Drago hocha exagérément la tête) pour arriver jusqu'à la victoire et va donc remporter le prix tant désiré du CONCOURS DES OISEAUX NOIRS !!! Mise à part, bien entendue, le talisman magique qui assure protection et chance à celui qui le porte !

Mione (tout bas) : Je le lui piquerai, il n'en a pas besoin, lui !

Femme : Il a donc remporté un voyage de deux semaines pour dix, dans l'endroit le plus magique et féerique du monde sorcier…la Cité des Elfes !

Des cris d'exclamation retentirent dans toute la salle.

Femme : Il sera organisé au moment le plus convoité…aux vacances de noël ! Au cœur des montagnes, il passera avec ses neuf compagnons des moments, on le sait tous d'avance…inoubliables !

Quelques heures après, le bal d'Halloween, battait son plein. Jenny et Blaise avaient réussit à rejoindre la fête, mais dans leur bulle bien à eux, n'avaient même pas cherché à savoir qui était le gagnant, et s'étaient tout de suite jetés sur la piste.

Dray : J'ai gagné !

Mione : C'est de la triche, il n'y aurait pas eu Elodie…

Ils dansaient tout les deux, au milieu des couples, le pendentif noir scintillant sur le cou de la jeune brune.

Dray : J'ai mis dix minutes à toucher le talisman, vous aviez largement le temps de m'en empêcher !

Mione (avec un sourire) : En tout cas, je sais déjà qui il y aura dans ce voyage.

Dry (taquin) : Ah bon ? Tu en es sûr ?

Mione : Hum hum…tu te rends compte tout se qui s'est passé depuis la rentrée ?

Drago lui sourit. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua un autre couple non loin d'elle, qui dansait.

Jessy : Finalement, ce n'était pas si difficile de plaquer Weasley…c'est presque elle qui l'a fait. Ouais, c'est ça, elle t'a larguée !

Harry (riant) : Tu ne l'appelles plus Weasmoch' ?

Jessy : Non, elle est remontée dans mon estime.

Harry (riant encore plus) : Comment pu me passer d'une peste comme toi autant de temps ?

Jessy haussa les épaules, puis posa ses mains sur les joues du jeune Potter qu'elle avait plusieurs fois dans la journée eut envie de claquer, avant de lui voler un baiser passionné.

Hermione qui suivait la scène depuis le début, sourit heureuse, de la tournure des circonstances. Le jeune Malefoy capta le sourire et fronça les sourcils, prêt à se retourner. La Gryffondor, se doutant que la réaction du Serpentard face à sa sœur et Harry, plomberait légèrement l'ambiance, préféra attirer l'attention sur elle.

Mione (avec un sourire) : Dray ?

Drago (la regardant à nouveau) : Oui ?

Mione : Tu m'aimes, ne dit pas le contraire !

Et elle l'embrassa, s'arrêtant en plein slow, au milieu de la scène, au milieu des couples qui sourirent avant de faire de même. Un Serpentard. Une Gryffondor. Un blond. Une brune. Un Sang Pure. Une Sang de Bourbe. Tous les séparent et pourtant…

Il était dans les alentours de cinq heures du matin, quand dans un vieux château abandonné et à demi écroulé, une voix résonna dans le silence lugubre.

Pansy : Ouhou !! Y a quelqu'un ??


	15. Vengence est un plat qui se mange froid

Lundi, jour très nostalgique pour les élèves de Poudlard mais la chose est encore pire lorsque c'est la rentrée. Chacun repense à ce qu'il aurait pu faire pendant ses vacances et regrette de ne rien avoir fait de si passionnant. C'était pareil pour nos 7ème année, Harry, Jessy, Jenny et Blaise assient à leurs tables de maison pour le petit déjeuné étaient tout à fait dans ce genre de situation. Ron, lui était content que ces vacances horrible soit enfin terminé et Drago et Hermione étaient plutôt indifférent.

C'est donc dans le calme que déjeuné, les élèves à la grande joie des professeurs. Tout d'un coup, la grande porte de la salle s'ouvrit et on pu voir passer Rogue suivit d'une élève qui n'était pas à Poudlard.

Rogue : Puis je avoir le silence, svp ? (s'apercevant que la pièce est déjà très calme) Euh… oui, bon donc … je vous présente Maria Hardisson, elle sera votre nouvelle camarade tout au long de l'année. Bon nous allons passer à la cérémonie de répartition.

Le professeur McGonagall apporta la choixpeau et demanda à la nouvelle de s'asseoir. Pendant ce temps, à la table des Serpentard, Drago était près de Elodie qui s'était étouffée à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

Elodie : Tu as entendu comme moi ?

Dray : Oui, Maria Hardisson.

Maria se trouvait maintenant sous le choixpeau.

Maria : (au choixpeau) Ils sont à Serpentard ! Pitié pas Serpentard !

Choixpeau : Pourtant tu es une vrai sang pure mais puisque tu insistes. GRIFFONDOR !!!!

Les élèves applaudirent puis tous reprirent leurs petit déjeuné sauf Drago, Elodie, Jenny et Jessy bien trop perturbé par l'arrivée de cette nouvelle élève.

Maria, elle s'installa près de Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Hermione : Salut ! Moi c'est Hermione Granger, je suis la préféte en chef.

Maria : Salut ! ( A Harry) Et toi, tu es ?

Harry : Harry Potter.

Maria: Le célèbre Harry Potter ! Je suis ravi d'être dans votre maison.

Hermione : Normal, Griffondor définit le courage.

Maria : C'est bizarre, je rentre direct en 7ème année.

Harry : Tu étais où avant ?

Maria : Dans le monde moldu, je prenais des cours par correspondance.

Drago : (arrivant) Hermione, je peux te parler ?

Maria : Oh ! Drago ! Ca fait longtemps !

Dray : Maria ! Oui, très. Hermione ?

Mione : Oh euh... oui, j'arrive !

Harry : Tu connais Malefoy ?

Maria : Oh que oui ! Pourquoi Hermione l'as suivit ? Il n'y a pas de concurrence entre les maisons ? De plus, elle n'ait pas sang de bourbe ?

Harry : Oui, il y a de la concurrence et oui, c'est une sang de bourbe même si je préfère le terme de sang impure mais elle est préféte en chef avec Malefoy et de plus ils sont ensemble.

Maria : Quoi ? Elle sort avec lui ?

Ron (parlant enfin) : Ouais, cet abruti m'a volé ma petite amie.

Drago venait de fermer la porte de la grande salle, lorsqu'il se tourna d'un coup vers sa petite amie.

Dray : On a un problème !

Mione : Encore un qui s'ajoute à la liste !

Dray : Non, mais je ne rigole pas, Hermione.

Mione : Oui, bon calmes toi ! Alors c'est quoi ton problème ?

Dray : En un mot : Maria.

Mione : Comment ça ? Maria ? Et comment tu l'as connais ?

Dray : C'est Maria ! Maria Hardisson ! La soeur de Ben Hardisson !

Mione : Quoi ? Le gamin que a tué Elodie ?

Dray : En quelque sorte.

Mione : Et tu crois qu'elle est là pour…

Dray : …Se venger de Elodie et des Malefoy !

Mione : Elle est peut-être juste là pour étudier.

Dray : Tous le monde n'est pas comme toi !

Mione : Et !

Dray : Désolé mais j'aime pas qu'elle soit là, surtout pour Elo !

Mione : Oh ! Avec un peu de chance, elle va nous débarrasser de cette chère Elodie.

Dray : Elodie est ma meilleure amie !

Mione : Harry et Ron sont mes meilleurs amis mais tu ne les épargnes pas.

Dray : Rectification, je n'épargne pas Wesmoche, mais lui il n'y a pas de raison de l'épargner, c'est un con !

Mione : Ron n'est pas un con !

Dray : Bon ne revenons pas sur ce sujet, il y en a un beaucoup plus important.

Mione : Maria a vraiment l'air sympa, donc temps qu'elle n'a rien fais ne la jugeons pas, ok ?

Dray : Mais…

Mione : J'ai dis ne pas la juger !

Dray : Et toi ne me coupes plus jamais !

Mione : Soit moins directif ! N'oublis pas que maintenant je suis ta petite amie.

Cours de potion, avec comme prof Lucius Malefoy et comme élèves Drago Malefoy, Jenny Malefoy, Jessy Malefoy et Elodie Johnson. Autant vous dire énorme problème pour Maria.

Elle était donc debout à attendre qu'on la mette dans un binôme.

Lucius : Donc Maria, tu peux te mettre avec euh… Elodie.

Les 3 jeunes Malefoy et la jeune Johnson regardèrent avec les yeux rond leur professeur.

C'est vrai que cela n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il avait eu mais autant crever l'abcès. C'est donc d'un pas l'as que se mit Maria à côté de Elodie qui partagé sa table avec Drago et Hermione.

Lucius : Bon, maintenant vous pouvez faire la potion qui est au tableau, si vous avez un problème vous m'appelé. Bonne chance !

Elodie : C'est une potion pour faire pousser les plantes carnivores donc il faut du sang humain.

Maria : C'est bon, tu t'y connais en sang humain toi, on devrait avoir une bonne note. (levant la main)

Lucius : Maria ?

Maria : Nous n'avons pas de sang sur notre table.

Lucius : Normal ! Personne n'en a, vous devez donner le votre, deux ou trois gouttes suffiront.

Elodie : Bon prends l'aiguille et met le sang dans le pot vert.

Maria : Pourquoi mon sang ? Le sang de ma famille n'as pas assez à ton goût ?

Elodie : Passes moi cette aiguille ! Je vais le faire !

Maria : Oh ! Comme je suis touché ! (ton ironique)

Du côté de Drago et Hermione :

Drago : Bon piques toi et met ton sang là !

Mione : Pourquoi moi ?

Drago : Tu crois quand même pas que je vais donner mon sang ! Mon sang pur ! Non ! Il est bien trop précieux !

Mione : Ah oui, et moi je suis pas de sang pur donc ch'u de la merde et je peux me vider !

Drago : On te demande 3 gouttes, pas trois litres.

Mione : Même !

Du côté de Jenny et Jessy :

Jenn : Bon met ton sang !

Jess : Crèves, fais le toi !

Jenn : Non, je vais tourner de l'œil !

Jess : Pauvre chérie !

Jenn : Fais le si t'es si courageuse !

Jess : Non, ça fais super mal !

Jenn : C'est une aiguille pas une épée.

Du côté de Blaise et Harry :

Blaise : Mets ton sang comme ça notre plante aura un avenir prodigieux comme tuer Voldemort tulipe !

Harry : Non, mets le tien comme ça, elle sera… ah ouais faut mieux mettre le mien parce qu'avec toi elle a avenir minable !

Blaise : Hé !

Du côté de Ron et Pansy :

Pansy : Je ne peux pas mettre mon sang, j'ai peur !

Ron : Moi aussi, le vue du sang me rend malade !

Pansy : Et ben, tu devras quand même le faire. Pour impressionner Hermione ?

Ron : Tu crois que cela l'impressionnera ?

Pansy : Bien sûr ! C'est évident !

Ron était ravi, il venait de trouver le moyen de conquérir le cœur de celle qu'il aimait. Il saisit alors un couteau et… se coupa le doigt !!!

Pansy : Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!

Deux heure plus tard, dans la chambre de Harry et Ron, les Griffondors pour qui les cours avaient été annulé pour la journée suite à l'accident de Ron, expliquaient comment se passé les choses à Poudlard à Maria.

Harry : Et Hermione est la préféte en chef donc elle a un appartement privé !

Maria : Sympa d'être préfet !

Mione : J'avous !

Harry : Et ce qui est génial, c'est que les Serpentards et Griffondor n'ont pas cour à cause « du choc émotionnel ».

Mione : Harry ! On perd du temps sur le programme !

Maria : Et ça fait longtemps que tu es avec Malefoy ?

Mione : Un petit moment !

Harry : Depuis le début de l'année !

Maria : Tu es au courant ?

Mione : Pour ton frère ? Oui !

Harry : Attends ! Tu es la sœur du gamin que Elodie a…

Maria : Oui ! Je suis la sœur de Ben.

Mione : Tu sais Maria, je suis vraiment désolé pour ton frère, mais je préfère éviter le sujet. Drago est mon copain.

Maria : Je comprend.

Harry : Je sais c'est dur de perdre une personne que l'on aime.

Maria : Oui, ils m'ont tous quitté les uns après les autres.

Mione : Maria, je peux te poser une question ?

Maria : Vas y.

Mione : Vas tu essayer de te venger ?

Nos trois Groffondor marchaient à présent dans un couloir du château.

Maria : On va où exactement ?

Harry : A notre table, à la bibliothèque, on peut y parler tranquillement.

Mione : Et Ron nous y rejoindra après ses soins.

Maria : Il est toujours si…

Harry : Débile ? Oui !

Mione : Je te rappel que c'est ton meilleur ami !

Harry : Je sais mais bon…

Mione : Et voici notre table !

Maria : Qui est prise par les Malefoy !

Harry : Oh, c'est normal ! Salut ma chérie !

Jessy : Salut Mione ! Salut toi ! (embrassant Harry)

Maria s'installa à la table, elle venait de comprendre une chose non seulement Hermione sortait avec Drago mais Harry était aussi avec Jessy.

Jessy : Des nouvelles de Wesmoche ?

Harry : Ils vont sûrement lui recoudre le doigt.

Hermione : Je me demande se qui lui est passé dans la tête.

Dray : Il est con que veut tu ! Pour trois gouttes de sang, il se coupe un doigt.

Mione : Maria, tu as eu ton emploi du temps ?

Maria : Oui, le directeur me l'a donné quand je suis arrivé.

Harry : Tu as eu la chance de rencontrer Rogue !

Maria : Oui, il est plutôt…froid !

Harry : C'est le cas de le dire.

Mione : Ah propos, Rogue veut nous voir ce soir dans son burreau, il doit nous parler d'une chose très importante. (à Drago)

Dray : Il va nous parler de quoi encore ?

Jessy : Peut-être que lui aussi va vous engueler pour votre relation.

Mione : Quand même pas ! Je pense qu'il nous convoque en tant que préfet en chef.

Dray : Il a plutôt intérêt.

Jessy : Sa fait un moment que l'on a pas vu la peste d'Elodie.

Dray : Elo n'est pas une peste !

Maria : Non, c'est un tueuse d'enfant !

Dray : C'était un accident !

Maria : Ah oui ! Et lorsque ton père a tué le mien, c'était aussi un accident ?

Dray : On ne t'as jamais dit que c'était très grave d'accuser sans preuve ?

Maria : Non, mon père n'as pas eu le temps il a était tué et ma mère est devenue folle avant de mourir.

Jessy : On est désolé pour ta famille Maria, mais…

Dray : Non ! Je ne suis pas désolé, je n'ai pas de raison de l'être. Elodie a eu un accident, mais elle n'avait pas l'attention de le tuer. Elle a payé depuis ! Mes sœurs ne lui adresse même plus la parole depuis ce jour. Tu as souffert ! Je veux bien le croire mais tu n'es pas la seule au monde à souffrir.

Maria : Tu parles comme si tu pouvais me donner une leçon mais saches que je n'écoute pas les meurtriers et tu en ais un Drago. Tu devais recevoir la marque.

Dray : Tous comme ton frère si il avait vécu et ton père aussi l'avait.

Maria : Voldemort a participé au meurtre de mon père.

Dray : Peut-être !

Mione : Bon, vous allez arrêter les règlements de compte ! Le temps de Voldemort est révolu et Drago a changé, la preuve il fréquente une sang de bourbe !

Maria : Tu dis ça parce que tu es sa petite amie ! Mais tu n'as pas enduré ce que moi j'ai enduré.

Mione : Oui, peut-être que nous ne sommes pas passé par les même épreuves mais la vie n'est pas une éternelle vengeance.

Jenny et Blaise eux avaient décidé de travailler sur leur devoir de botanique, où plutôt de vie familiale.

Jenny : (jettent une facture) C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai un problème d'argent.

Blaise : Se n'est pas pour de vrai Jen, c'est un devoir.

Jenny : C'est quand même frustrant de savoir que nous somme fauché.

Blaise : Non, on est fauché dans le devoir, c'est tout.

Jenny : C'est tout comme ! Cela veut dire que plus tard, je ne serais peut-être pas gérer ms comptes.

Blaise : Mais justement, ils font ce cour pour que plus tard on sache le faire.

Jenny : On est quand même au rad des pâquerettes, si on a des enfants on pourra même pas les nourrir.

Blaise : Tu m'énerves, Jen !

Jenny : J'ai toujours eu se que je voulais dans la vie mais peut-être que plus tard je devrais faire attention.

Blaise : Bon notre conversation est ridicule, tu aura un métier et tes parents ne te laisseront jamais mourir de faim.

Jenny : Tu crois que on fera notre vie ensemble ?

Blaise : Tu m'en pose des questions ! Je n'en sais rien ! Mais si tu continus à être aussi chiante sûrement pas !

Jenny : Bien merci !

Blaise : De rien !

Après la dispute avec la Malefoy et leurs petits amis, Maria se dirigeait vers son dortoir. Rien ne se passait comme elle le voulait, les Malefoy étaient trop apprécié ou craint pour être attaqué dans ce bahut.

C'est donc les larmes aux yeux qu'elle percuta Ron.

Ron : Oh je suis désolé, Maria.

Maria : C'est pas grave. Comment va ton doigt ?

Ron : Euh… mieux. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

Maria : C'est normal !

Ron : Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi mes meilleurs amis, Harry et Hermione se moque de moi et ne viennent même pas me voir à l'infirmerie.

Maria : Tu es sûr que se sont tes meilleurs amis ?

Ron : Ben oui ! Enfin de moins jusqu'a qu'ils commencent à fréquenter les Malefoy.

Maria : Ils te délaissent, maintenant ?

Ron : Ouais et surtout il me montre que je suis un idiot !

Maria : Pourquoi tu restes avec eux alors ?

Ron : Parce que…je…je…les aimes ! Ils sont et resteront mes amis ! C'est eux les premiers à s'être occupé de moi à Poudlard.

Hermione, Drago, Harry et Jessy se trouvaient à présent dans le parc de Poudlard et rediscutaient de Maria.

Jessy : Je vous l'avez dis ! Elle veut se venger !

Mione : Je vais essayer de lui parler.

Dray : Non, Mione ! Fais attention ! Cette fille est capable de tous.

Harry : Drago a raison. D'après ce qu'elle raconte, elle n'a plus rien a perdre elle.

Mione : Vous en faites pas !

Dray : Tu me demandes de ne pas m'en faire ? Mione puisque tu es ma copine, elle te turait pour se venger.

Mione : Je rêve où tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Dray : Tu rêves !

Jessy : Problème de couple ? Il faut peut-être que l'on s'éclipse ?

Mione : Pas nécessaire !

Dray : Maria est une folle !

Mione : C'est juste une personne qui a beaucoup souffert.

Jessy : Oui, mais elle est devenue folle.

Harry : Ils ont raison Mione. Réfléchies !!!

Elodie de son côté passé son après midi a se manicurer les ongles. (Et oui, jouer sa pétasse est un boulot a pleins temps.) En même temps, elle repensait aux mois qui avaient suivit la mort de Ben :

*** Flach Back ***

_Elodie : Non, Maman ! Je ne veux plus y aller ! _

_Mère : Mais chérie, tu en as besoin. _

_Elodie : Je veux mourir ! Comme Ben ! _

_Père : Elodie ! Tu te calmes ! Soit forte ! Tu es une Jonhson ! Et tu vas à ta thérapie._

***Fin***

Cette thérapie ! Cette horrible thérapie ! Elle avait du la suivre durant 7 ans. Ses parents la prenaient très au sérieux, ils ne s'imaginaient pas comme s'était dur pour elle.

***Flach Back***

_Docteur : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _

_Sur un canapé en face de lui, se trouvait Elodie, elle devait avoir 15 ans et était en pleur. _

_Elodie : Je sais pas pourquoi ! Je sais plus pourquoi ! _

_Docteur : Pourquoi ce geste qui a détruit une famille ? Qui a tué un petit garçon ? Jamais, non plus jamais il ne pourra rire ou pleurer. Il restera a tous jamais six pieds sous terre. Sa sœur ne pourra plus jamais dormir tranquille. _

_Elodie : Je sais pas pourquoi ! Je ne sais plus pourquoi ! Peut-être parce que je suis un monstre ? Où alors peut-être parce que je suis envoyé par le diable ? Où même peut-être parce que je suis le diable en personne ? Où tous simplement parce que je l'aimais ?! _

_Docteur : Melle Johnson nous venons de finir 7 ans de torture. Enfin vous l'avez dit !_

***Fin***

Maria et Ron parlaient maintenant à cœur ouvert.

Maria : Mon frère et moi, on était comme tous les frères et sœurs, on se disputait souvent mais dans le fond on s'aimait.

Ron : Je comprend.

Maria : Chaque nuit je revois son visage qui me demande de le venger.

Ron : Je comprend.

Maria : Mes parents sont mort à cause de cela. Je leurs doit une vengeance à eux aussi.

Ron : Je comprend.

Maria : Et maintenant, j'ai l'âge et la force de me venger.

Ron : Je comprend.

Hermione cherchait d'un pas décidé Maria. Après avoir fait croire à Drago, Harry et Jessy qu'elle allait au WC, elle avait pris la décision de mettre les choses au clair.

Maria : Oh ! Voici Hermione !

Mione : Maria, je dois te parler.

Maria : Oui ?

Mione : Tu fais une grave erreur en essayant de te venger des Malefoy.

Maria : Et pourquoi ?

Mione : Ils sont puissant, déterminé et surtout ils ne sont en rien coupable de la mort de ton frère.

Maria : Tu parles alors que tu n'en sais rien du tout. Saches Hermione que si tu me gènes je te tuerais.

Elodie marchait seule dans Poudlard, tous était calme, personne n'osait se mettre sur le chemin de la grande Elodie Jonhson, à part…

**« BOUM »**

Elodie : Granger ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention lorsque tu marches ?

Mione : Johnson !!!

Elodie : Un problème ?

Mione : Maria ! Elle est louche ! Cette fille cache quelque chose.

Elodie : Oui, un sérieux problème mental. Comme toi d'ailleurs.

Mione : (sans protester et continuant son chemin) Peut-être !

Elodie : Comment ça peut-être et où tu vas comme ça ?

Mione : Trouver ce que cache Maria Hardison !

Elodie : Et où ça ?

Mione : Dans son dossier dans le bureau du directeur.

Elodie : Mais on a pas le droit ?

Mione : Je sais !

Harry : Elle est longue pour aller aux chiottes.

Drago : Elle n'est pas allé aux chiottes, elle est allé voir Maria.

Jessy : T'es sûr ?

Drago : Sûr !

Harry : Mais c'est dangereux ! Pourquoi tu fais rien ?

Drago : Je fais confiance à Hermione.

Jessy : Quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle !

Drago : De toute façon que voulez vous faire ? L'attacher à l'arbre ?

Jessy : Pourquoi pas ?

Harry : Attacher cette furie ?! Impossible !!!

Blaise et Jenny eux avaient décidé de passer leur journée dans une chambre.

Blaise : Alors toujours pas fatiguée ?

Jenny : Non !

Blaise : (soupir) Merde !

Jenny : Pourquoi ? T'es fatigué, toi ?

Blaise : Moi ? Non !

Jenny : Bon on continu ?

Blaise : Continuer ? Nous ?

Blaise : J'avoues ! Je suis mort !

Jenny : Ouf !

Blaise : Comment ça « ouf » ?

Jenny : Enfin non ! Pas « ouf » !

Blaise : Tu est morte aussi ?

Jenny : Pas du tout.

Blaise : Menteuse !

Jenny : Je ne suis pas une menteuse !

Blaise : Si !

Jenny : D'accord, je suis un peu fatigué.

Blaise : Ah ! Ah !

Nos deux têtes de classe se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau du directeur à chercher dans les dossiers des élèves. Après avoir réussi à se faufiler derrière la porte, les deux ennemis avaient ouvert tous les placards avant de tomber sur les dossiers scolaires de tous les élèves.

Elodie : C'est le paradis des ragots !

Mione : On est pas la pour ça !

Elodie : On peut quand même regarder deux ou trois trucs.

Mione : Mais les dossiers sont confidentiel !

Elodie : Celui de Maria aussi est confidentiel mais tu le regardes quand même.

Mione : Oui mais euh…

Elodie : Finalement la gentille petite préféte en chef n'est pas mieux que les autres !

Mione : Bon trouvons ses informations.

Elodie : Très bien ! Si cela peut faire couler Maria.

Mione : Oh le dossier de Harry ! Dis donc, il est énorme !

Elodie : Tous le monde n'a pas une vie si monotone que toi !

Mione : Et sûrement pas toi.

Elodie : Oh big scoop !!! Cho Chang pisse régulièrement dans son lit.

Mione : Pourtant elle chiale tout le temps.

Elodie : Il faut croire que ça ne lui suffit pas ! Elle boit peut-être trop.

Mione : Peut-être ! Le dossier de Drago !

Elodie : Oh ! Montres !

Mione : IM- PE-CA-BLE !!! J'y crois pas.

Elodie : Il est vraiment discret.

Mione : Ouais, ça en deviens même frustrant.

Elodie : N'est ce pas ?

Mione : Carrément !

Elodie : Oh ton dossier ! Il est gros !

La jeune Griffondor attrapa son dossier. Il était on peut le dire énorme, elle l'ouvrit et vit qu'il contenait ses superbes notes, ses heures de colle, ses exploits (comme par exemple le combat au ministère en 5ème année ou alors son aide apporté à Ron en 1ère année.) mais il contenait aussi un papier très étrange sur lequel était écris :

Miss Granger Hermione

_Adoptée le 04/11/89 à Londres_

_Par Mr Granger George et Mme Granger Hélène. _

Mione : J'y crois pas !

Et voici le premier épisode de la saison 1 !!!

Donnez vos impressions.

Kiss.


	16. Celui dont on ne doit prononcer le nom

Episode 2

Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom !

Drago, installé confortablement en position assise sur son lit, lisait tranquillement un livre, appuyant son dos sur un oreiller.

Soudain, il arrêta brusquement sa lecture et tendit l'oreille, scrutant la pièce du regard. Un souffle, un changement d'air ou d'atmosphère presque imperceptible. Il n'était plus seul dans la chambre.

Ce n'était pas Hermione, il n'en avait aucun doute, pour plusieurs raisons. La première étant qu'il entendait encore la douche fonctionner et la Granger chanter incroyablement faux. Et la seconde étant que la belle ne se serait pas fait aussi discrète, en étant pratiquement incapable…enfin pensait il.

Le jeune blond se leva alors et chercha du regard dans tous les recoins de la pièce la moindre trace d'individus suspect jusqu'à subitement s'arrêter sur la tapis, au beau milieu de la pièce. Il releva lentement le regard et ne pus s'empêcher de sursauter.

Il était là, devant lui. En chair et en os, à quelques détails près qu'il n'avait plus ni chair, ni os.

_Lord Voldemort._ Dans l'enceinte même de Poudlard, au centre d'une chambre de préfets en chef luxueuse, _Lord Voldemort_, les yeux exprimant toujours une haine meurtrière souriait d'un sourire sans joie. Il semblait presque vivant.

Sauf que, bien entendu, cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il avait été définitivement pensait on, rayé de la carte du monde des vivants. Mais a-t-on déjà réfléchit ne serait ce qu'une seconde au monde des morts ? Car en effet, c'était bien le problème qui se posait aux yeux de notre blondinet préféré.

_Lord Voldemort_ était revenu…sous sa forme fantomatique.

Dray : V…Voldemort ?

Voldemort : Surpris, Drago ?

Dray (essayant de reprendre contenance) : Oui, c'est…enfin qu'est ce que vous faîtes, ici ?

Des mois passés à croire que ce qui était arrivé de pire au monde des sorciers avait enfin disparut pour…le revoir dans sa chambre ?

Voldemort : Voilà bien une façon d'accueillir son maître.

Drago réprima une grimace qui n'échappa pas pourtant à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Voldemort : En étant fantôme, je ne suis peut-être plus occlumence, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de savoir mieux que quiconque ce que pensent les Hommes sur leurs visages…et j'ai la net impression que tu n'es pas content de me revoir.

Dray : Si vous n'êtes plus occlumence, si vous n'êtes qu'un fantôme, vous n'avez plus aucun pouvoir…donc que me voulez vous ?

Jolie façon de détourner la question.

Voldemort : C'est vrai, je ne suis plus rien, toute mon existence n'est plus que poussière…Je ne suis qu'un fantôme, et encore, une âme partiellement détruite, sans plus aucun pouvoir à par celui de passer à travers les murs et d'aller où bon me semble…comme ici par exemple.

Dray : Hum…

Il regarda par la fenêtre, la nuit commençait à tomber…Hermione ne serait pas éternellement dans la salle de bain. Et à ce que lui disait Voldemort, il n'avait rien à craindre de lui. Donc, où était le problème ? Pourquoi ne le virait il pas de sa chambre ? Peut-être parce que le souvenir d'un Lord encore bien vivant à cet époque, le hantait encore dans son esprit ?

Dray : Bon alors…vous passez juste pour me dire bonjour ?

Il remarqua bien que trop tard que sa phrase pouvait être mal prise. Mais tant pis, c'est pas un fantôme, Voldemort ou pas, qui le ferait flipper. Sûr ?

Voldemort (souriant) : Non Drago, je suis juste passé pour que tu deviennes mon héritier !

Dans un des dortoirs pour filles des Serpentards régnait l'agitation de quatre jeunes filles assises en cercle sur un des lits. Elles éclatèrent de rire tandis que l'une d'elle révélait apparemment quelque chose d'embarrassant. Ces quatre jeunes filles, vous l'auriez deviné, n'était autre que Jenny, Jessy, Elodie, et Pansy.

Jessy : Elo, action ou vérité ?

Et oui, elles jouaient bien à ce jeu débile mais marrent qu'est l'action, chiche ou vérité.

Elo : Vérité !

Jessy réfléchit quelques secondes, plaça le détecteur de mensonge en face d'Elodie et rie d'avance de la bêtise qu'elle allait sortir.

Jessy : Raconte nous la première fois que tu as embrassé un mec, et qui était ce ?

Elodie (rougissant) : THE BIG HONTE ! Les filles je tiens à ma réputation !

Jenny : Quelle réputation Elodie ?

Elo : De pure pétasse ! Bon ok, j'avais onze ans, ce qui est déjà vieux…

Jessy : Continue…

Elo : C'était avec…Lukas Durk…

Jessy (la stoppant) : L'idiot de tout Beauxbatton ?? Nooooon !

Elo : Si…d'ailleurs, c'était horrible, en fait, j'ai glissé, et je me suis simplement rattrapé sur lui, mais cet idiot est tombé et en tombant…ben…

Jenny/Jessy : Beurk !

Pansy : C'est si horrible ?

Jenny/Jessy/Elo : Oui !

Retour dans la chambre de Drago. La tension avait monté d'un cran.

Voldemort : Tu refuses ?

Dray : De vous remplacer ? De suivre le même chemin que vous ? De tuer des milliers de gens pour mon plaisir personnel et parce que je n'ai que ça à faire ? Oui !

Voldemort lui lança un de ses regards horriblement tueur, mais le Malefoy essaya de ne pas se démonter.

Dray : Ce temps est révolu ! J'ai envie de vivre ma vie, et non la votre…

Voldemort : Je ne comprends pas…

Dray : Vous avez fait votre chemin, laissez moi faire le mien !

Voldemort : Alors tu refuses la gloire, l'honneur, le pouvoir et tout ce que je t'offre ?

Dray : J'ai déjà tout ça, je n'en ai pas besoin.

Voldemort émit une sorte de rictus.

Voldemort : C'est ton dernier mot ?

Dray : Oui.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

Voldemort : Si c'est ainsi…

Hermione, quant à elle, avait enfin terminé sa douche, et maintenant en nuisette fine et bleue, elle s'observa une dernière fois dans l'énorme miroir de la salle de bain et sortit de la salle de bain en laissant la porte ouverte.

Hermy (pensant) : Allons faire une petite frayeur à notre cher Drago !

Elle monta le plus discrètement possible les escaliers menant à la chambre de son petit ami, en réussissant, pour une fois, à ne pas faire grincer horriblement fort les marches comme lui avait apprit le Malefoy. Elle arriva tout en haut très rapidement se concentrant.

D'un geste vif et brutale, elle ouvrit alors à la volée la porte en criant : « BOUH », faisant violemment sursauter le jeune blond, qui au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras levés presque en signe de protestation, avait l'air d'un parfait crétin qui venait d'avoir la plus belle peur de sa vie.

En réalité, celui-ci était encore en train de parler avec Voldemort [Je me disais aussi…] quand la lionne avait brusquement fait irruption dans sa chambre.

Hermy (fronçant les sourcils) : Dray, ça va ? Je t'ai fait si peur que ça ?

Drago regarda Hermione, puis Voldemort qui souriait d'ailleurs sarcastiquement, et regarda à nouveau la brune, qui fronçait de plus en plus ses sourcils bien dessinés.

Enfin, il comprit. Voldemort réussissait à se montrer qu'à ceux qu'il voulait. Un fantôme banal disait-il ?

Dray (se passant la main dans ses cheveux) : Euh ouais, ça va…

Hermione s'approcha de Drago, presque soucieuse et l'embrasse furtivement sur les lèvres avant de se lover contre lui, qui apparemment semblait passionné par le tapis, au centre de la pièce. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Voldemort (une lueur de compréhension dans ses yeux fantomatiques) : Je vois, tu me renies complètement…tu t'es même entiché d'une Sang de Bourbe !

Il s'approcha du couple et Drago s'empressa de reculer, pour éviter que celui-ci n'entre en contact avec la jeune fille.

Voldemort (dans un souffle) : Tu vas le regretter, Drago…

Puis, il disparut de sa vue et dans une brise glaciale quitta la pièce, la porte claquant derrière lui et le soupir de Drago en signe d'au revoir. Malgré tout, il sentit quand même Hermione frissonner inconsciemment et comprit que le danger n'était pas totalement écarté.

Revenons en aux quatre filles qui continuait leur jeu.

Pansy : Oh nooooon ! Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça ! C'est une très mauvaise idée !

Elo : Si, si, au contraire l'idée de foutre une baffe à Dray en public est une EXCELLENTE IDEE vue que c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, Parkinson !

Jenny : Et puis, tu es obligé !

Pansy (pleurnichant) : S'il vous plait, les filles !

Mais les trois demoiselles ne voulurent rien entendre et secouèrent la tête avec un grand sourire.

Elo : A toi, Jessy !

Jess' : Hum…action !

Elo réfléchit quelques seconde avant d'esquisser un sourire mauvais.

Elo : Tu vas devoir…

Le lendemain, un lundi, les cours reprenaient. A la table des Gryffondor, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous.

Hermy : Harry ! Arrête un peu !

Harry (riant) : Quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si Ron ne sait pas faire la différence entre du sucre et du sel !

Hermione pouffa tandis que le pauvre rouquin, devenu rouge comme une écrevisse marmonnait quelque chose d'incompréhensible. C'est à cet instant que Mari décida de s'incruster.

Maria : Bonjour !

Mione : Bonj'…qu'est ce que t'as dans la main ?

Maria : Oh rien !

Et elle se dépêcha de fourrer sa main dans une de ses poches tandis que Harry, qui ne s'était pas encore remis de la petite bêtise de Ron riait toujours. [Comme on dit, il en faut peu pour être heureux ^^]

Harry : j'ai l'impression que ta potion d'intelligence a des effets secondaires avec le temps…

Mione (souriant malgré elle) : Harry !

Harry : Je rigole ! Tu le sais bien, Ron ?

Du côté des Serpentards, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. A vrai dire, Pansy pleurait en silence (ou plutôt bruyamment), Elodie se plaignait d'avoir mal à la gorge à force d'avoir rie, Jessy et Jenny, pour une fois très silencieuse arboraient leurs têtes des mauvais jours et Drago semblait soucieux, les sourcils froncés.

Jessy : Pourquoi ai-je accepté de jouer à ce jeu débile ?

Jenny : Faut il que je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'a proposé ?

Jessy grogna et reporta son attention à sa tartine.

Elo (toussant) : Je crois… (toussotement) que je vais devoir prendre des cachets.

Jessy (explosant) : Devoir faire croire à Harry que j'ai un admirateur secret…non et puis quoi encore ?

Jenny : Et moi ! Devoir faire une demande en mariage à Blaise ! Qui a eut cette idée stupide ?

Elodie ignora la remarqua et au lieu de ça sortit deux colliers aux pendentifs en cœurs roses, totalement identiques.

Elo : Tenez ! Mettez ça ! Ce sont des caméras ! De sorte que je ne rate rien du spectacle ! Vous la tripotez quand vous aller faire votre action, comme ça, ça enregistre tout !

Jessy et Jenny : Quoi ???

Elodie leur tendit les colliers -avec un sourire en coin-, qu'elles prirent de mauvaise grâce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les premiers cours commençaient et Maria assise à sa table, seule, en métamorphose, cassa brusquement sa tasse qu'elle essayait de transformer en chat depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle souffla bruyamment et se leva pour en chercher une autre. L'ombre d'une seconde, un petit sourire apparut sur son visage mais se dissipa bien vite.

En passant à côté d'Elodie, elle faufila furtivement sa main dans sa cape et en sortit une fiole d'un vert crapaud. La décapuchonnant elle en renversa le contenu sur la tête de la jeune blonde avec un petit « Oups ».

Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire mais la Johnson fut la plus rapide, sans vraiment le faire exprès. Elle recula sa chaise et se baissa dans l'intention de chercher quelque chose dans son sac. C'est quand elle vit les jambes de Maria, qu'elle remarqua que quelque chose clochait. Elle se releva et s'aperçut qu'une grosse mare verdâtre dégoulinait sur sa table et son bol.

Elo (se levant) : BEURK !

McGonagall : Que se passe t'il ici ?

Elo : Regardez ! Ma table ! Mon bol !

La table et le bol en question, changeaient progressivement d'état…passant du solide, au mou, visqueux, puis bientôt liquide, sous les yeux ébahis et dégoûtés de tous les élèves et la professeur, mise à part Maria. Elodie recula, effrayée.

McGonagall : Une explication ! J'exige une explication ! Miss Johnson ?

Elodie regarda McGonagall, puis, à ces côtés, Maria Hardisson qui n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, le visage fermé, tenant toujours la fiole à la main.

Elo : Demandez plutôt à Maria, professeur !

La professeur darda son regard sur Maria, puis sur le flacon et un éclair de compréhension passa dans ses yeux.

McGonagall : Eh bien…Miss Hardisson ? Expliquez-vous !

Maria lâcha le flacon. Le bruit du verre qui se brise retentit dans la salle, silencieuse, qui attendait.

Rage, colère, mépris, désespoir, tristesse. Voilà tout ce que ressentait la dernière des Hardisson pendant que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes.

Maria (d'une voix tremblante) : Une explication ? Vous voulez une explication ?! (elle regarda avec mépris Elodie qui restait stoïque) Je veux qu'elle souffre ! Je veux qu'elle souffre autant que j'ai pu souffrir par sa faute ! Tu m'entends Johnson ? Par ta faute !

Et elle quitta la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte, une Elodie totalement désemparée et une prof bien hébétée.

Une heure après, Hermione quitta le cours de métamorphose, soucieuse. Elle aimait bien Maria, et elle s'inquiétait de sa santé mentale. Ce n'était peut être pas la seule d'ailleurs.

Harry : 'Mione, qu'est ce que tu fais ? La Grande Salle, c'est de l'autre côté !

Mione : Allez y sans moi, je cherche Maria et je vous rejoins !

Harry : Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée d'y aller seul ! T'as vu ce qu'elle a voulu…

Mione (le coupant) : Harry ! Je fais confiance en Maria !

Harry : Même après qu'elle ai essayé de liquéfier Johnson ?

Hermione ne répondit pas et préféra lui tourner le dos.

« Toc, toc ».

Silence, puis « Entrez ». La vieille professeur qui répondait au nom de Minerva McGonagall pénétra dans ce qui aurait pu être son bureau, soit l'ancien de Dumbledore, et le nouveau, plus noir, de Rogue.

Rogue : Minerva.

Minerva : Severus.

Rogue : Pourquoi cette visite plutôt…inattendue, je dois dire ?

Minerva : C'est pour te parler d'une élève…qui m'inquiète beaucoup…disons qu'elle me semble un peu…perturbée.

Rogue : Beaucoup d'élèves me semblent perturbés…Granger, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Weasley, les sœurs Malefoy et bien d'autres…

La directrice des Gryffondors lui lança un regard noir.

Minerva : Je ne plaisante pas Severus…c'est un cas très grave !

Rogue : Bien…et de qui parlons nous ?

Minerva : De Maria Hardisson !

Pendant ce temps, Hermione cherchait toujours Maria quand elle entendit des éclats de voix. Drago, lui ayant apprit un minimum de discrétion, elle réussit à s'approcher de ce qu'elle reconnut comme sa salle de défense contre les forces du mal, sans se faire remarquer et assez fière d'elle.

Voix (hurlant) : Il y a quelques jours, elle m'a envoyé une lettre ! Elle m'a dt qu'elle savait !

Hermione sursauta. Elle pouvait reconnaître cette voix entre mille. Celle qui lui avait tant de fois hurler dessus quand elle ne faisait pas son lit, celle aussi qui la consolait quand étant petite elle tombait de la balançoire. La voix de sa mère…adoptive. Mais que faisait elle là et à qui parlait elle ? [Hem…dans la salle de DFCM…mais à qui peut elle parler ? ^^] Elle se rapprocha de la porte entr'ouverte mais elle n'aperçut que sa mère qui semblait proche de l'hystérie.

Mère : Elle m'a insulté ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi lui avait vous dit la vérité ? Je croyais qu'on avait passé un accord ! Vous ne deviez pas lui dire que je l'avais adopté !

Attendez ! On parlait d'elle là ? [Sans blague ?? …Bon ok j'arrête…] Avec 1000 précautions, la jeune fille poussa légèrement la porte.

Voix (marchant et répondant à sa mère) : Je ne lui ai rien dit ! Il se trouve qu'Hermione est très intelligente…à votre avis, elle tient ça de qui ?

C'est alors que dans son champ de vision, apparut la jeune professeur, Lindsay Halliwell, l'air furieuse.

Lindsay : Elle a 17 ans, et il ne vous est même pas venu en tête de le lui dire ? Normal qu'elle soit en colère.

Mère : Plus le temps passe et plus c'est difficile…

Lindsay ricana.

Lindsay : Et sait elle qui sont ses parents ?

Mère : Non…du moins, elle ne m'en a pas parlé dans la lettre…

Lindsay : Bien.

Il y eut un silence. Lindsay semblait réfléchir tandis que la Granger la fusillait du regard, tremblante encore de rage.

Mère : Comptez-vous un jour lui dire que vous êtes sa véritable mère ?

Le cœur d'Hermione s'arrêta. Sa véritable mère ??

Drago était à sa table, plongé dans ses pensées. Voldemort était venu le voir. Pourquoi ? Pour qu'il prenne sa place. Non, rectification, pour que l'ex seigneur, mort, puisse continuer son rêve fou à travers Drago. Et ça n'intéressait pas le moins du monde la jeune blond, de redevenir un des « chiens chiens » de Voldemort. De plus il savait que ce dernier ne lui demandait cela que parce que lui même, maintenant fantôme n'aurait plus autant d'importance aux yeux de ses sujets…sinon il ne serait même pas venu lui rendre visite.

Dans ses réflexions, il n'aperçut pas que son « chien chien » à lui nommée Pansy Parkinson était arrivé à sa hauteur, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Pansy (pleurnichant) : Dragochinou d'amour, je suis vraiment désolée mon cœur !

Drago posa son regard sur elle, perplexe. Venait elle lui faire des excuses pour l'avoir collé à la manière d'une sangsue pendant toutes ces années ? C'était malheureusement trop beau pour être vrai…

Dray : Quoi ?

Le bras de Pansy se leva alors, tremblant. Puis avec un petit couinement, elle essaya d'abattre sa main sur la joue de son Drakounet. Essaya seulement. Car Drago l'attrapa en pleine course, la retourna, et dans une clé (prise) toute simple, immobilisa Pansy qui se retrouva la tête plaquée sur une tarte aux cerises, posées sur la table en guise de dessert.

Dray (tenant toujours Pansy) : C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

C'est alors qu'il entendit l'éclat de rire distinctif de sa meilleure amie s'élever comme un chant d'hirondelle trop aigu. Celle-ci, assise à quelques places de lui, avait apparemment avec un grand intérêt suivi toute la scène.

Dray (souriant malgré lui) : Elodie…ne me dis pas que c'est encore un de tes jeux débiles ?

Il lâcha Pansy, puis s'épousseta les mains, comme si il venait de toucher un chien qui s'était auparavant roulé dans la boue [C'est très désagréable, croyez moi !]. Quant à la Parkinson, elle se releva en se massant l'épaule, toute tremblante. Le mélange de crème, de cerises, de larmes et de maquillage trop prononcé, faisait de sa figure un vrai clown de cirque.

Elle resta plantée là, toute honteuse, dégoulinante.

Elo (riant aux éclats) : C'en est trop pour…moi…j'ai…mal…au ventre !

Dray (ironique) : Ahahaha ! Je suis mort de rire !

Pansy : Oh désolée Dragochinou ! Je sais que ça a du te vexer que j'ai du te faire du mal ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime toujours !!

Drago darda son regard sur la pauvre serpentarde, qui n'avait apparemment rien comprit.

Dray : C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, complètement déboussolée arrivait devant la Grande Salle. Les mots de sa mère, n'arrêtaient pas de valser dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne veuille en chercher le sens : « Comptez vous un jour lui dire que vous êtes sa véritable mère ? ». Elle ouvrit les portes de la salle d'un coup sec et presque violent et se dirigea vers sa table.

Harry (inquiet) : Ca va 'Mione ? C'est Maria qui t'a mise dans cet état là ?

Mione : Si seulement…

Harry fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Sa meilleure amie, les yeux dans le vague semblait presque prête à éclater en sanglot…sa meilleure amie, la lionne la plus féroce de Poudlard…mais aussi la plus intelligente, la plus courageuse et la plus…chieuse. C'en était trop, il voulait savoir.

Harry : De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Mione : Laisse tomber Harry, j'ai pas envie d'en parler maintenant…

Harry la fixa puis abandonna pour le moment et recommença à manger.

Ron (changeant de sujet) : On a quoi comme cour cette aprem' ?

Harry (rieur) : Ron ! La rentrée est passé depuis deux mois et tu ne connais toujours pas ton emploie du temps ? C'est sûr, cette potion d'intelligence a eut des effets sur ton cerveau ! [Je lui fais dire ça, mais c'est pareil pour moi mdr, incapable de retenir !]

Il rentra la tête dans ses épaules et attendit le « Harry ! » strident de Hermione, mais rien n'arriva. Il jeta un œil sur la jeune brune qui semblait absorbée par son repas, et soupira.

Harry : Deux heures DFCM, une heure potion…

La main d'Hermione e crispa sur sa fourchette. Deux heures de DFCM ? Deux heures à passer avec sa « vraie » mère ? Supporterait elle ou pour la première fois de sa vie, la grande et intelligente Gryffondor sécherait ?

Maria, assise dans la tour d'Astronomie réfléchissait, la tête entre les mains, le corps tremblant et les joues pleine de larmes. Elle en était à se demander si elle ne commençait pas à devenir complètement folle, quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle releva la tête et aperçut Lucius, un autre de ces ennemis jurés qui marchaient droit sur elle.

Lucius : Miss Hardisson.

Maria (froide) : Professeur.

Lucius : Levez vous.

La jeune fille se releva péniblement, essuya ses joues et tenta d'avoir l'air la plus digne possible. Ce qui devait être dur dans la position où l'avait trouvé le Malefoy.

Lucius : Suivez moi. Tous les professeurs vous recherche Miss Hardisson. Je vois que vous aimez que l'on fasse parler de vous…

Maria (entre ses dents) : Parlez pour vous !

Lucius (froid) : Pardon ?

Maria tenta de regarder son professeur d'un air supérieur, mais c'était peine perdue. On ne regarde pas un Malefoy de haut.

Maria : Rien, professeur.

Elodie, toujours installée à la table des Serpentards, s'était remise de sa crise de fou rire, et pensait maintenant à un de ses nombreux problèmes qui peuplaient son existence de petite peste.

Une personne la détestait. Oh bien sûr, elle avait l'habitude, tout le monde la détestait, du moins toute la gente féminine de Poudlard. Mais là, c'était différent. C'était pire. Elle ne la haïssait pas comme toutes les autres, pas pour une histoire de mec ou de coup bas, non pour une histoire de meurtre.

Elo (pensant) : Elle veut me voir morte et enterré…

Elle secoua la tête, cherchant à se débarrasser de ces pensées. C'était fini tout ça, elle avait terminé sa thérapie. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Car ce que Maria disait était faux. Elle n'était pas la seule à se sentir abandonnée et triste.

C'est alors que son regard tomba sur Jessy. Un sourire mauvais éclaira son visage. Elle allait s'amuser un peu. Elle se déplaça et s'installa à côté de cette dernière.

Elo : Jessy !

Jess' (soupçonneuse) : Quoi ?

Elo : Eh bien…tu as oublié ton action ?

La jeune Malefoy se rembrunit aussitôt.

Jess'(cherchant une excuse) : Je…je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre…

Elo : Taratata ! Dis plutôt que tu as peur !

Jessy lâcha brusquement sa fourchette et se tourna vers la blonde machiavélique au grand sourire.

Jess (arquant un sourcil) : Moi, peur ?

Elo (avec un sourire) : Oui, toi, peur !

Jess' : très bien ! Je vais le faire !

Elle commença à se lever, puis n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle se rassit.

Elo : T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà tout prévu !

Elle sortit de sa poche, une lettre toute froissée et la tendit à la jeune fille.

Jess' : Qu'est ce que… ?

Elo : Ouvre !

Jessy jeta un regard soupçonneux à la Johnson, puis haussa les épaules et déplia la lettre. Elle pu alors lire une écriture raturée mais lisible :

_« Tu es __ma __mon rayon de soleil,_

_Toi et tes __fess __cheveux blonds,_

_Toi et ton odeur, _

_Toi et tes yeux,_

_Chaque jour __mon cœur, __je pense à toi,_

_Je me meurs si tu n'es pas là._

_Je t'aime._

_D.T »_

Jessy : Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

Elo : Oh…j'ai juste demandé à un Gryffondor avec qui j'étais de me faire un poème…

Jessy : T'es complètement tarée !

Elo : Non, c'est lui ! Il m'a poursuivit pendant deux semaines avec ses poèmes à la ***, pensant que ça me faisait plaisir ! J'ai été inondé ! Mais bon, j'ai bien rigolé en même temps.

Jess' : Bref ! Bon si j'ai bien comprit…je vais devoir faire semblant de lire cette lettre quand Harry arrivera ?

Elo : Débrouille toi cocotte…mais n'oublie pas, je ne veux rien rater du spectacle !

Pendant ce temps, Lucius avait emmené Maria au bureau du directeur, où tout le corps professoral, attendait son arrivé debout et répartis au quatre coin de la pièce, ayant été prévenu qu'on l'avait retrouvé.

Maria (se plaçant au milieu) : Euh…on pourrait m'expliquer ?

Lindsay : Oui, pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi m'as t'on interrompu dans ma discussion avec un parent d'élève ?

Rogue : Les parents n'ont pas le droit d'entrer ni de connaître l'endroit exact du château.

Lindsay : Eh bien, il se trouve que celle-ci a beaucoup d'informations, et qu'elle ne se gêne !

Maria : Hum, hum !

Minerva : Oui, revenons en au sujet principale. Miss Hardisson….

13 heures 20. La Grande Salle commençait peu à peu à se vider. Jessy apercevant Harry qui se dirigeait dans sa direction, se leva et sortit en hâte le papier de sa poche.

Harry (en riant): Eh Jessy! Fait genre tu ne m'as pas vu, je ne te dirais rien !

Il arriva à sa hauteur, et lui enlaça la taille tandis que celle-ci tripotait le bijou d'Elodie pour l'activer, se détestant à l'avance pour ce qu'elle allait faire.

Harry : Tiens, un nouveau collier ? Et…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Jessy qui tenait toujours en évidence le papier, fit semblant d'avoir l'air gênée et tenta de ranger le poème dans sa poche en bafouillant quelque chose. Elle s'étonnait elle-même de ses talents d'actrice et tout en se félicitant mentalement, elle le laissa tomber à terre dans l'espoir que Harry le ramasse. Bien entendue, c'est ce qu'il fit.

Il l'attrapa, l'ouvrit et se figea tout en le parcourant des yeux. Après un long moment, il détacha son regard du papier et lança un regard mauvais à Jessy.

Harry : Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

Du côté de Maria.

Maria : Quoi ?!

Rogue : Tu commences ce soir.

Maria : Jamais !

Rogue : On ne te demande pas ton avis.

Maria : Mais c'est ridicule ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne suis pas folle !

Lindsay : Suivre une thérapie ne veut pas dire que l'on soit folle Maria, au contraire, c'est toi qui est ridicule et…c'est pour ton bien !

Maria : Je ne veux pas voir un psychomage !

Rogue : 9 heures, ce soir, à côté de l'infirmerie, tu as intérêt à être à l'heure.

13 heures 25. Jenny accompagnée d'Elodie descendait de leurs dortoirs, après être allées chercher leurs affaires de cours. Arrivée dans la salle commune, Elodie aperçut Blaise et foutu un coup de coude dans les côtes de la jeune Malefoy.

Jenny : Aïe !

Elo (lui montrant Blaise) : C'est le moment ou jamais…en plus j'y assisterais en direct !

Jenny (blêmissant) : Je te déteste !

Elo : Pour changer !

Et elle attrapa Jenny par l'épaule, l'emmenant jusqu'à Blaise.

Jenny (d'une voix trop aigu) : Blaise !

Celui-ci, assis confortablement sur un des canapés de la salle, leva la tête de son devoir.

Blaise : Jenny ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

Il posa ses papiers par terre tandis qu'Elodie s'assit un peu plus loin, feignant de s'intéresser au tapis, alors qu'un fou rire la prenait. Mais le Zambini ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé par l'état de sa petite amie. Au lieu de ça, il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.

Jenny (prenant une grande inspiration) : Blaise…

Blaise : Oui ?

La jeune blonde réprima une grimace et s'agenouilla tandis qu'Elodie semblait s'étouffer sur place.

Blaise : Jen', mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Jenny s'efforça d'avoir l'air sérieuse malgré cette position douteuse que lui avait imposé la Johnson lors de l'annonce du défi.

Jenny : Blaise…veux tu m'épouser ?

Les yeux du jeune s'agrandirent de surprise. Mais la Malefoy comparée à sa sœur, ne devait pas être une comédienne née, car bientôt Blaise explosa de rire. Un rire nerveux qui emplit toute la salle. Jenny, agenouillée devant lui, commença à se trouver bête quand elle vit tous les regards se tourner vers elle. Elle regarda Elodie, cherchant de l'aide, mais celle-ci, la tête dans un coussin, ne semblait pas apte à la sauver. Comme si, sans cela, elle l'aurait fait.

Soudain, Blaise s'arrêta net, et regarda horrifié Jenny, l'information ayant enfin pleinement circulé dans son cerveau.

Blaise : Tu…tu rigoles, non ? C'est une blague n'est ce pas ?

La jeune Malefoy s'efforça d'avoir l'air scandalisée par sa conduite mais un grand éclat de rire beaucoup plus aigu et hystérique que celui du Zambini se fit entendre.

Elodie n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps et bientôt, Jenny, la honte ayant laissé place à un autre état d'esprit, explosa de rire.

Jenny (essayant de se reprendre, à Blaise)) : Dé…so…lée !

Tout se passa ensuite très vite. Elle tenta de se relever mais retomba sur le canapé d'Elodie qui, quant à elle, se retrouva écrasée par son poids. Toujours morte de rire, les deux blondes roulèrent alors à terre, sous les yeux effarés de Blaise et des autres Serpentard.

Blaise (souriant) : D'accordddddd !

Une demi heure plus tard, tous se trouvaient en DFCM. Hermione, en tant que bonne Gryffondor, avait trouvé le courage de venir et loin de partager le fou rire toujours présent de Jenny et Elodie, elle restait le visage fermé. Tout comme Harry, qui semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse.

La porte de la Salle s'ouvrit alors sur la professeur suivit de Maria, qui faisait une tête d'enterrement. Joli contraste entre les Gryffondor, désormais de mauvaise humeur, et les Serpentards, riant à ne plus pouvoir reprendre leurs souffles.

Lindsay : Désolée pour le retard ! Mais j'ai eu quelques complications…Maria, rejoins les autres.

Une heure s'écoula sans accrochages et bientôt nos élèves entamèrent leur deuxième heure.

Harry : Hermione ! C'est la troisième fois que tu rates ton sort ! Dis moi, ce qui se passe !

Mione : Je ne dois pas être doué pour le sort de « Maestratum », il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

Lindsay (de derrière) : Si, le manque de concentration ! Oublie tes problèmes et concentre toi !

La jeune femme commença à faire demi-tour pour pouvoir hurler sur Ron, qui l'agaçait considérablement quand Hermione plus qu'énervée lâcha un gros soupir.

Hermy (d'une voix de gamine) : Oui maman !

Lindsay pivota sur elle-même, sa robe de sorcier volant autour d'elle et le battement de son cœur s'accélérant.

Lindsay : Comment ?

Mione : Tu m'as très bien comprise…

Lindsay : D'une, tu me vouvoies, et de deux, tu arrêtes immédiatement ce jeu là avec moi !

Mione (prenant l'air scandalisée) : Ta propre fille devrait te vouvoyer ?

Le cœur du professeur manqua un battement. Décidément, elle se demandait si il n'allait pas finir par la lâcher complètement, son cœur.

Lindsay (d'un ton froid) : Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles…

Mione : Vraiment, eh bien moi je vais te le dire de quoi je parle !

Lindsay (essayant de l'arrêter) : Miss Granger !

Mione : Non, il n'y a pas de Miss Granger, je n'aurais jamais du m'appeler comme cela, j'aurais du être Miss HALLIWELL, votre fille.

Et elle quitta la pièce, ne manquant pas au passage de bousculer sa mère.

Un grand silence se fit dans la salle, mais contrairement au départ de Maria, où personne ne l'avait suivit, Drago, Harry, Jenny et Jessy se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Ron : Je viens aus…

Harry (le coupant) : Ca ne sera pas nécessaire Ron !

Et avant même que la professeur n'est pu réagir, la porte claqua, ramenant encore, ce silence pesant.

Lindsay (au bout d'un long moment) : Me*de !

Quelques heures après, Blaise et Elodie rejoignaient le groupe, à la table habituelle, dans la bibliothèque.

Blaise : Lucius et la…enfin Miss Halliwell, vous ont enlevé 25 points chacun pour avoir rater leurs cours. Les autres élèves étaient furax.

Elo (la voix cassé) : Mais aussi content ! Deux scènes et deux claquements de portes dans la journée ! Que d'émotions et de nouveaux potins !

Ils s'installèrent à la table, Blaise entourant Jenny de ses bras.

Elo : Alors, c'est vrai ? Miss Halliwell est vraiment ta mère Hermione ? Wouah !

Tous lui jetèrent un regard noir qui ne la refroidit pas pour autant.

Elo : Ca aurait pu être pire !

Dray : Elo, tais toi !

Il resserra son étreinte sur sa petite Gryffondor et le silence se fit à nouveau.

Harry : Je me pose quand même une question…

Hermione se crispa. Elle avait réussit à se calmer après avoir tapé dans quelques tableaux et expliquer de façon agressive la situation à ses amis et Drago. Elle avait aussi réussit à se contrôler face aux réactions excessives d'Elodie. Mais maintenant, elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler.

Mione (soupirant) : Je vous ai déjà tout raconté !

Harry (souriant) : Non, désolée Hermione, je ne parlais pas de toi…mais plutôt de cette lettre !

Il sortit de sa poche le poème et tous froncèrent les sourcils. Enfin évidemment, Elodie et Jessy se contentèrent d'un sourire pour l'une et d'un soupir pour l'autre.

Dray : C'est quoi ?

Elo (naturellement) Un poème de Dean Thomas !

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour.

Harry (s'énervant) : Alors c'est lui, cet enfoiré ! Je vais le virer de l'équipe, puis lui…attend !

Alors qu'il commençait à s'agiter pour que Jessy le lâche et qu'il puisse aller à la recherche de Dean tranquillement, il se stoppa net, une information vitale étant enfin monter dans son cerveau (de mec ^^).

Harry : Johnson…comment tu sais… ?

Elo (le stoppant) : Ce poème est pour moi…c'est une longue histoire !

Harry se détendit tandis que Jessy remerciait Elodie du regard.

Elo (soupirant) : Quelle journée ! Je me suis fait agressée par Maria (à ces mots elle eut un pincement au cœur) Jenny a demandé Blaise en mariage…

Jenny et Blaise pouffèrent.

Blaise (riant) : Et si j'avais dit oui ?

Jenny : Je n'ose pas imaginer…

Ils se sourirent, nullement vexés.

Elo (continuant comptant sur ses doigts) : Jessy a fait semblant d'avoir un admirateur, Pansy a essayé de foutre une claque à Dray (Drago grimaça) et tout ça…grâce à moi et mes actions !!

Jessy (riant) : Grâce ?

Elo : Peu importe ! Mais pour clore tout ce mélodrame, Hermione découvre ainsi que tous les autres, que notre cher professeur est sa mère ! Je le répète…quelle journée !

Dray (pensant) : Et Voldemort vient me voir pour que je prenne sa place…Elo a raison…quelle journée !

9 heures piles. C'est ce qu'affichait la montre de Maria quand elle arriva, près de l'infirmerie, devant une porte en bois d'ébène où le nom « Pichet » trônait sur une plaque doré. Elle avait prit la décision de venir. Elle en avait besoin, elle le savait, ses professeurs avaient raison.

Maria : C'est partit !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et avança son poing vers la porte. « Toc, toc ».

« Entrez ».

Elle entra dans un grand bureau glacial, plongé dans le noir et tandis qu'elle se demandait si il était encore temps de faire demi tour, la porte se referma brusquement derrière elle, la faisant sursauter.

Voix : Miss Hardisson, je vous attendais.

Et la lumière s'alluma.

Il devait être vers les minuits à Poudlard et Hermione, gigotant dans son lit et remuant les draps, agacée, ne dormait toujours pas.

Hermione : Dray, tu dors ?

Dray : Hum…pourquoi ?

Mione : Cette histoire de mère…

Drago bougea et l'instant d'après il serrait la Gryffondor dans ses bras.

Dray : Chut…dors, tu y penseras demain.

Il l'embrassa tendrement et quelques minutes après, la lionne dormait enfin, blottie, laissant le serpent seul avec ses pensées, beaucoup plus noir. Voldemort était de retour.

Au même moment, seul dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Ron réfléchissait ou plutôt se lamentait, n'arrivant lui non plus à dormir. Dehors, il pleuvait des cordes, et pour lui, frigorifié dans son pyjama vert pomme, cela s'associait bien avec son humeur…maussade, triste…

Ron (parlant seul) : Harry n'a pas arrêté de me critiquer…je suis seul au monde, personne ne m'aime !

…et peut être aussi légèrement dépressive.

Voix (derrière lui) : Oui, tu es seul au monde Ron, si seul…ton meilleur ami se moque de toi, te laisse pour s'occuper de sa Malefoy et…celle que tu aimes…elle t'a abandonné, elle aussi…et pourquoi ? Pour se jeter dans les bras de ton pire ennemi ! Ils se moquent tous e toi Ron, tu es seul…

Au son de cette voix grinçante, le sang du Weasley se figea. Courageusement, il se retourna. Et ce qu'il vit le remplit de terreur, telle qu'il n'était plus seulement frigorifié par le froid, mais à présent tremblait comme une feuille, une minuscule feuille face au seigneur des ténèbres…légèrement mort, quoique. Voldemort.

Ce dernier sourit en voyant l'expression du jeune rouquin.

Voldemort : Oui, c'est moi, le grand Lord en personne [à peine prétentieux…hum !]…je suis ta chance, Ron. Grâce à moi…tu pourras te venger !

Il s'approcha encore plus de Ron qui essayait vainement de faire fonctionner ses jambes.

Voldemort : Ils se moquent tous de toi ! Tous ! Prouve leur que tu es bien au dessus d'eux…

Une étincelle brilla dans le regard de Ron tandis que Voldemort souriait de plus en plus. Ca allait être du gâteau.

Voldemort : Bientôt, tu m'appelleras « maître » !


	17. La vengence de Lord Weasley

Une semaine que Hermione venait d'apprendre qu'elle était une sang pure. Une semaine qu'elle cherchait à comprendre pourquoi personne ne lui avait dit. Une semaine qu'elle critiquait à mort sa professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, Lindsay Halliwell. Mais surtout une semaine qu'elle soulait son petit ami avec cette découverte.

Drago assit en tailleur que le tapis de sa chambre en train d'écouter sa petite copine où plutôt de hocher la tête lorsque celle ci aligné plus de dix mots, commençait à désespérer.

Mione : Et pas d'autre information dans l'histoire des Halliwell ! Rien sur ma naissance ! Drago tu m'écoutes ?

Drago : (sursautant) Oh oui, ma chérie.

Mione : J'ai dis quoi il y a deux minutes ?

Dray : Que tu détestais tes parents de t'avoir caché ton adoption ?

Mione : Pas du tout ! Mais Drago, j'ai besoin de ton soutient !

Drago : Et moi, j'ai besoin de sommeil !

Mione : J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur moi !

Dray : Demandes à ta mère ! Ta vrai mère !

Mione : Je veux plus lui parler à celle là !

Dray : C'est ta prof ! C'est la logique des choses, tu lui reparleras forcement un jour !

Mione : Certainement pas !

Drago : Ma puce ! Calmes toi !

Mione : Facile pour toi ! Tu sais d'ou tu viens ! Pas moi !

Dray : Tu viens du ventre de Lindsay Halliwell ! Une des plus grande sorcière que cette Terre est porté !

Mione : Une des plus grosse menteuse, aussi !

Dray : Au moins, on sais d'où viens ton caractère de chien maintenant.

Mione : Drago !!!

Dray : Quoi, encore ?

Mione : Dis le si je te soule !

Dray : Tu me soules !

Mione : Ah ben merci !

Dray: Mais non, c'est pas que tu me soules enfin si mais...

Mione : J'ai compris on parle d'autre chose !

Dray : Merci mon cœur !

Mione : Mais ma naissance reste quand même un mystère.

Dray : (se laissant tomber au sol) C'est pas possible !

Harry et Ron se trouvaient dans leurs lits respectif depuis bien une heure. Harry un livre dans les mains s'occupait pendant que le rouquin bâclait son devoir de botanique de façon magistral.

Harry : A quoi cela va t-il te servir d'avoir encore une mauvaise note ?

Ron : Comment ça ?

Harry : Je dis tous simplement que tu risques de rater tes ASPICS !

Ron : Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant ?

Harry : Ben on est meilleur ami, Ron !

Ron : Ah bon ? Je pensais que s'était Malefoy et Zambini tes meilleurs amis !

Harry : Pardon ?

Ron : Tu passes tous ton temps avec eux maintenant !

Harry : Parce que je sors avec Jessy.

Ron : Harry ! Tu me prend pour un con autant que eux ! Tu m'insultes derrière mon dos et tu n'as pas le cran de me le dire en face.

Harry : Tous ce que j'ai a te dire Ron, je te le dis en face.

Ron : Hermione et toi vous m'avez complètement rejeté !

Harry : Tu te rejettes tous seul Ron ! On ne t'a jamais demandé de partir.

Ron : Vous l'avez bien fait comprendre !

Chambre des filles Serpentards, c'était un lieu de pagaille et d'encombre mais surtout un champ de bataille sans pitié. Se trouvait un peu partout des livres, magasines, stylos, tampons, fringues, chaussures et parmi cela, Elodie Johnson, Pansy Parkinson, Jenny Malefoy et Jessy Malefoy. Ces 4 filles que tous oppose n'ont qu'un point commun leur amour pour Drago et justement celui ci était au cœur de la conversation.

Pansy : Et mon Dragochinou comprendra alors que je suis la seule femme de sa vie.

Jessy : Seule femme ? Parce que tu penses être une femme ?

Jenny : J'aurais plutôt dis que tu es la seule sensu de sa vie.

Elodie : Et encore ! Une sensu s'accroche moins.

Pansy : Vous ne pouvez rien comprendre à l'amour ! Vous n'avez que des aventure d'un soir vous.

Jenny : Et c'est elle qui nous dis ça !

Jessy : On a un petit ami, Jenny et moi !

Elodie : Et moi je n'en veux pas !

Pansy : Vous ne comprenez pas ! Quand je le vois mon cœur palpite, je commence à avoir des sueurs froide et…

Jenny : Berk !

Elodie : Si c'est ça l'amour heureusement que je ne le suis pas !

Jessy : Pansy ! Se n'est pas de l'amour que tu ressent ! C'est un besoin physique !

Pansy : Pas du tout !

Elodie : De toute façon un bouledogue ne peux aimer un ange !

Jessy : Drago ? Un ange ?

Jenny: En apparence oui !

Blaise dans son lit repensait à l'arrivé de la blonde dans sa vie. Son soleil en quelque sorte. Depuis plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour lui, la jeune Malefoy occupait son esprit jour et nuit, maintenant il n'allait plus jamais voir une autre fille. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer un haut talon blanc, très distingué.

Fille : Salut Blaise !

Blaise : Serena ?

Serena Van Der Woodson était une fille d'une grande lignée de sang pure, blonde, aux yeux pale elle était pour beaucoup un fantasme. Mais pour Blaise, elle restait la fille dont il s'était servit lorsque il avait une petite envie trop pressante.

Blaise : Que fais tu là ?

Serena : Je viens te voir puisque toi tu ne viens plus jamais.

Blaise : J'ai une petite amie !

Serena : Je sais et alors ?

La fille au talon aiguille s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, pour le beau goss s'en était trop, il se leva d'un coup sec (en s'empiégeant dans les draps et manquant de s'étaler au sol.)

Blaise : Serena ! J'ai une copine et je l'aime donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de déguerpir avant que je te fasse sortir moi même mais d'une façon beaucoup plus brutal !

Serena : Calmes toi Blaise ! Si tu veux pas, tu veux pas ! Il faut juste le dire !

Blaise (se sentant bête) Ah bon ? Ben…euh je veux pas alors !

Serena : Très bien, bonsoir donc !

Blaise : Bonsoir.

Lorsque la blonde sortit une masse de filles l'attendait comme impatiente.

Serena : Lui aussi il nous lâche !

Maria Hardisson se trouvait elle aussi dans sa chambre. La nuit lui faisait repenser à sa thérapie devenant de plus en plus dur. Au dernier cour elle avait éclaté en sanglot en déclarant que les seules personnes qu'elle détestait vraiment étaient Ben et ses parents parce qu'ils l'avaient tous abandonnés. Chaque nuit, elle se retrouvait seule et comprenait que à tout jamais elle le serait. Son père ne l'emmènerait jamais à l'autel le jour de son mariage. Sa mère ne lui confectionnerait jamais sa robe de mariée et son frère ne critiquerait jamais son mari. Si un jour elle divorçait, elle n'aurait personne vers qui se tourner. Elle n'avait plus de famille et pas d'amis. Et pourtant, elle se sentait mieux depuis que la thérapie avait commencé, elle lachait des choses qui la faisait souffrir et elle passé du temps avec des personnes complètement différente d'elle, comme par exemple Hermione Granger la fille au grand cœur, Jenny et Jessy Malefoy les filles les plus déjantées du monde et Elodie Jonhson, la fille qui assumé si bien la haine des autres.

Lindsay Halliwell, grande sorcière des temps moderne se trouvait dans son bureau à corriger ses copies. C'est d'un geste magistral qu'elle jeta l'une d'elle avec sur son visage une marque de rage. La professeur venait littéralement de péter les plombs devant la copie maintenant au sol du jeune Weasley. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une table et restèrent fixe.

_« Flash Back » _

Lindsay assise justement à cette table était dans ses pensées en tapant ses ongles vernis contre le bois râpeux lorsque une boulette lui percuta violemment la tête.

_Lindsay : Potter ! _

_James : Désolé Lindsay ! Passes le mot à Rogue, c'est pour lui ! _

_La jeune brunette lança un regard noir qui voulait tout dire puis ouvrit le mot._

« Alors Severuchou, tu mattes bien le cul de Lindsay ? Tu as peux être besoin d'une loupe pour mieux voir son string ?

James et Sirius »

Minable ! Voilà comment étaient les deux maraudeurs actuellement, elle fripa soigneusement le papier et le rejeta en plein la figure de Sirius.

_Sirius : Et beauté, du calme ! _

_La jeune Griffondor l'ignora royalement, en grande et puissante sorcière au physique de rêve, elle se sentait bien au dessus de lui. Elle était sûrement la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard, tous tombé à ses pieds à part ces satanés maraudeurs. D'un coup une explosion retentit dans le binôme James Potter et Lili Evans. _

_Lili : James Potter ! Quel crétin tu peux faire ! _

_James : Mais c'est pas grave, ma puce ! _

_Lili : Je ne suis pas ta puce ! _

_James : Ok, mon cœur ! _

_Lili : Je ne suis pas ton cœur ! Pour toi, je suis Miss Evans et rien d'autre ! Compris, Potter ? _

_James : Bien, mon chou ! _

_Lili : Mais tu es sourd ou complètement idiot ? _

_Sirius : Les deux ! _

_Lili : La ferme Black ! _

_Remus : Du calme, Lili. _

_Prof : Miss Evans ! __Veuillez vous rassoire je vous pris ! _

_Lili : Oui, monsieur. _

_Une fois le calme revenu, Lindsay se replongea dans la lecture de son miteux manuel lorsque dans un sursaut elle vit que Sirius Black venait de s'installer à côté d'elle. _

_Sirius : Alors Lindsay, ça te dis d'aller au bal de Noël avec le plus beau goss que cette Terre est porté, Moi ! _

_Lindsay : Sans façon ! _

_Sirius : Allé ! Tu en meurt d'envie ! _

_Lindsay : Même si tu étais le dernier crétin de cette…_

_YOUHOU !!!! _

_Lindsay ! La sublime Lindsay venait d'être interrompu par le cri de joie de James Potter. _

_Lili : Pas trop vite ! Je viens avec toi au bal si après tu ne m'approches plus jamais de ta misérable vie. _

_James : Promis ! _

_Sirius : Regardes Halliwell, même Evans y va avec James ! _

_Lindsay : Je ne suis pas Evans. _

_Sirius : Et comme James après, je jure de ne plus jamais t'approcher. _

_Lindsay : Tu ment ! _

_Sirius : Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me croire ! _

_Lindsay : Black ! __Dégages de ma vue ! _

_Sirius : Si tu m'accompagne. _

_Lindsay : Je …_

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Le lendemain, Maria venait de sortir de sa thérapie lorsqu'elle croisa le chemin de Miss Jonhson.

Maria : J'ai appris que tu avais aussi suivit une thérapie !

Elodie : Tes sources sont mauvaise.

Maria : Mes sources sont tous ce qu'il y a de plus exacte.

Elodie : Et comment tu le sais ?

Maria : On a le même psy.

Les deux ennemis continuaient leur conversation lorsque arrivé devant les escaliers, Maria trébucha et le dévala à une vitesse éclair. Elle tomba violemment mais heureusement sur les fesses. Elodie ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

Elodie : Je te jure ! Je ne t'ai pas poussé !

Maria : Je sais, tu étais à au moins 3 mètres de moi.

Elodie : Mais même avec la magie, je ne t'ai pas poussé.

Maria : Elo, si tu continus je vais finir par croire que c'est toi ! Mais il y avait un fil qui m'a fait tomber !

Elodie : Je suis passé après toi et il n'y avait aucun fil !

Maria : J'en suis sûr ! J'ai senti un fil !

Au loin, le jeune Weasley riait vainqueur, l'idée du fil qui s'autodétruit après l'accident était brillante. Sa coopération avec Voldemort allait beaucoup lui apprendre et de plus il pourrait enfin se venger.

Une heure plus tard, sur le terrain de quidditch, les Serpentards et les Griffondors faisaient encore une fois un match en prévision de l'affrontement avec Serdaigle qui approchait de plus en plus. Drago et Harry cherchaient désespérément le vif d'or qui n'avait pas l'ai décidé à pointer le bout de son nez. Hermione, Ginny, Demelza, Jessy, Jenny et Madeline alignaient but sur but. Dean, Seamus, Crabbe, Goyle protégeaient un maximum les autres joueurs. Blaise essayait de rattraper les balles et Ron continuait sa mission. Heureusement (ou malheureusement cela dépend du point de vu), Ron n'avait jamais excellé en formule donc au lieu de toucher Harry et Drago, le sort toucha Demelza et Madeline. Leurs balais s'emportèrent violemment. Les deux poursuiveuses tombèrent au sol d'une hauteur de plus de 15 mètre et ne se relevèrent pas. Les minutes suivantes furent rapide, les deux capitaines essayèrent de les réveiller puis l'infirmière arriva, jugeant leur cas trop grave, les deux joueuses furent transporté d'urgence à St Mangouste. Ce jeu eu pour but de refroidir nos héros mais tous savaient que le lendemain ils devraient enfourcher leur balais pour un autre entraînement.

Après l'accident sur le terrain de quidditch, les joueurs avaient tous préférés s'isoler dans leur chambre. Elodie, Jenny et Jessy se trouvaient donc en face de Pansy sur son lit en pleur.

Jenny : Mais tu n'étais même pas amie avec Madeline !

Pansy : Mais quand même ! Elle aurait pu mourir dans sa chute ! De plus, on aurait pu être amie si je ne lui avais pas piqué son mec en 1ère année.

Jessy : De toute façon, on ne peux pas s'en vouloir, personne n'a rien pu faire, même mon frère.

Pansy : Oui, c'est sûr, si mon Dragonichou n'a rien pu faire personne ne pouvais rien.

Elodie : Même ! Dray n'allait tous de même pas risquer sa vie pour une grouzesse dont personne n'a rien à foutre ! Elle est pas morte c'est déjà pas mal ! On va pas non plus pleurer pour elle !

A la remarque de la blonde, les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent et bientôt elle refondit de plus belle en larme.

Jenny : Ah ben bravo !

Jessy: C'est pas possible ! Comment on la désactive celle là ?

Elodie : De temps en temps, je devrais apprendre à la fermer.

Jessy : Ca c'est sûr !

Pansy : Vous êtes sans cœur les filles !

Jenny : On a des … aie !

La jeune Malefoy rapporta sa main sur sa tête, là où elle venait de se prendre un bout de plafond. Les 4 Serpentardes levèrent alors la tête et virent le grand lustre se détacher de plus en plus de plafond.

Elodie : On va se dirigeait doucement vers la porte.

Les filles s'exécutèrent et 10 seconde plus tard, le lustre juchait au sol.

Jenny : On veut vraiment notre mort à tous.

Une fois remise de leurs émotions, les quatre victimes du lustre retrouvaient Drago, Blaise, Harry, Hermione et Maria à leur table à la bibliothèque.

Hermione : Les escaliers, le quidditch et maintenant le lustre,ça fait beaucoup de coincidence.

Maria : Poudlard n'est pas censé être bien protégé ?

Harry : Plus aucun lien n'est sûr de nos jours.

Elodie : On a eu de la chance pour l'instant.

Dray : Qui est touché ?

Jenny : Pour le moment seulement les filles. Sauf Hermione.

Jessy : C'est un mec qui veut se venger car on l'a tous rejeté !

Elodie : Réfléchis, Pansy n'a jamais rejeté un mec !

Jessy : Exacte !

Harry : C'est quand même bizarre que se soit tous nos proches qui soit touché.

Dray : Comment ça ?

Harry : Ben, regardes, Madeline et Demelza sont dans nos équipes et Elodie, Maria, Jenny, Jessy et Pansy sont tous proche de nous.

Jessy : Cela voudrait dire que quelqu'un cherche à nous atteindre.

Mione : Mais qui nous voudrait du mal à nous tous ? On est complètement diffèrent.

Dray : Chut !

Mione : Quoi ?

Dray : Poussez-vous tous de vos sièges doucement.

Tous se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers Drago, quelques minutes plus tard un gros « BOUM » retentit le chaises venaient de toutes exploser.

Harry : Comment tu l'as su ?

Dray : Instinct !

Ron se trouvait à présent dans sa chambre à concocter un nouveau piège lorsque le grand Lord Voldemort apparut devant lui.

Voldemort : Je t'avais pourtant prévenu qu'il était dangereux ! C'était évident qu'on ne pouvait pas piéger Drago comme ça !

Ron : Pourtant j'avais pris une bombe sans son !

Voldemort : Mais Drago est malin ! Je l'ais entraîné moi même, je connais sa puissance et son instinct légendaire qui lui vient de l'héritage des Malefoy. Il est sûrement le plus grand sorcier que cette Terre n'est du supporter jusque ici. Je me demande même si on a son âge j'avais sa puissance. Je ne crois pas ! Drago avait toujours été ma fierté, mon fils, mais aujourd'hui il m'a déçut, il m'a abandonné. Je me remet entièrement à toi jeune Weasley donc taches de ne pas me décevoir toi aussi !

Ron : Je ferais tous mon possible mon maître !

Voldemort : Bien !

Elodie : Non, non et non !

Maria : Et encore deux fois plus qu'elle, Non !

Les deux capitaines de quidditch se trouvaient face à Miss Johnson et Miss Hardisson mais celle ci n'avaient pas l'air ravi.

Maria : Et pourquoi nous ?

Harry : Parce que après l'accident, vous êtes les seules filles assées folle pour bien vouloir intégrer une équipe de quidditch.

Elodie : Oui, ben je suis peut-être folle mais pas à ce point là.

Drago : Mais vous faites toutes les deux du quidditch.

Maria : Rectification ! On en faisait à 3ans !

Dray : Ca ne se perd pas ! C'est dans le sang le quidditch !

Maria : Oui ben du sang j'aimerai qu'il m'en reste encore longtemps !

Dray : On a des matchs très important.

Harry : Hermione veut vraiment que tu intègres l'équipe Maria.

Maria : Et alors ?

Dray : Et toi Elo …

Elodie : Ne me dis pas que tes sœurs veulent que j'intègre l'équipe je n'y croirais pas !

Dray : Non, pas mes sœurs ! Moi ! Je veux t'avoir à mes côtés lors des matchs.

Maria : Non ! Et si on accepté on serait à quel poste ?

Harry : Poursuiveuse comme Jenny, Jessy, Hermione et Ginny.

Elodie : Bien sûr ! Le poste le plus dangereux !

Harry : C'est pas le plus dangereux !

Elodie : Ah oui ? Et Madeline et Demelza, elles étaient quoi ?

Dray : Poursuiveuse mais on ne s'y attendait pas. La prochaine attaque, on l'attend.

Elodie : C'est pas ce qui me rassure !

Maria : Moi de même !

Harry : Vous avez la trouille ou quoi ?

Elodie : Nous ? La trouille ? Crèves !

Dray : Non, ben c'est pas grave ! Je vous pensez plus fouceuse que cela mais bon.

Maria : J'accepte !

Elodie : Quoi ?

Harry : Quoi ?

Dray : Bravo Maria ! Tu es plus courageuse que Elodie.

Elo : Quoi ? Bon d'accord, j'accepte.

Il était 3 heure du matin dans les couloirs sombre de St Mangouste, pas un bruit, personne ne traînant. L'atmosphère était mortel (remarque c'est pas souvent gai dans les hôpitaux) lorsque tous d'un coup un son aigu retentit. L'alarme comme quoi, il y avait un problème dans une des chambres. Cette chambre se trouvait être celle de Madeline Jampson et de Demelza Robins. Une infirmière arriva et se dirigea à pas de loup vers Demelza. Elle se mit alors à hurler à l'une de ses collègue que la petite faisait une rechute motel et qu'il fallait appeler un médecin d'urgence. Le médecin arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Il tourna autour de la jeune fille puis de nouveau demanda qu'on fasse appeler d'autres médecins. Chacun défilèrent auprès de la jeune fille, tous plus embêté les uns que les autres. C'était fou comme une chute de quidditch pouvais tous changer. Les parents dans la salle d'attente, étaient en pleur quand un spécialiste arriva.

Mme Robins : Alors ?

Médecin : Elle est…

Hermione venait de se réveiller mais elle ne bougeait pas pour ne pas déranger Drago. Celui ci ayant le sommeil léger, elle avait du apprendre à se faire discrète, autant dire chose impossible pour notre belle brune mais elle évitait tout de même les dégâts.

Soudain le voix du jeune Malefoy la fit sursauter.

Dray : Tu es réveillée depuis longtemps ?

Mione : Au moins 3 heures.

Dray : Menteuse ! Cela fait à peine 10 minutes !

Mione : Comment tu le sais ?

Dray : Je t'ai entendu !

Mione : Désolé !

Dray : Pas grave ! A propos n'oublis pas le quidditch tout à l'heure !

Mione : Tu es sûr que cela soit une bonne idée ?

Drago : Je serais sur le qui vif, en plus mon père et ta mère seront présent.

Mione : Quoi ? Ma mère ? Tu veux dire Miss Halliwell ?

Dray : Non, ta mère adoptif ! Pour plus de sécurité ! Mais bien sûr, Miss Halliwell !

Mione : Drago ! Tu n'as pas pu me faire ça !

Dray : Elle va te regarder jouer au quidditch, c'est pas la mort !

Mione : Pour moi, si !

Dray : Et ben pour moi, non ! Et comme je suis le capitaine, je décide.

Mione : C'est Harry, mon capitaine.

Dray: Oui, mais on fait nos entraînements ensemble !

Mione : Mais c'est ma mère !

Dray : Justement ! C'est son rôle de te protéger puis il faut bien crever l'abcès un de ces jours, non ?

Les jeunes Malefoy, Harry, Blaise, Elodie et Maria eux étaient bien tous réveillé et se préparaient psychologiquement à remonter sur leurs balais lorsque Ron arriva le sourire aux lèvres.

Ron : Bon on y va ?

Harry : T'es pressé après l'accident de hier ?

Ron : Oh, il n'y a pas de risque maintenant !

Drago : (arrivant suivit de Mione) En effet Wesmoche, des profs seront présent.

Ron : Co…comment ça des profs ?

Elodie : Pour assurer que si le meurtrier attaque, il échout et que l'on puisse le détecter.

Ron : Et vous pourrez le détecter ?

Dray : Si il attaque, bien sûr !

Ron : Oh ! Génial !

Les minutes qui suivirent tous s'enchaîna très vite. Tous se mirent en tenues de quidditch malgré les difficultés de Elodie et Maria pour enfiler la leur.

Elodie : Je…je suis coincé !

En effet, Miss Jonhson se trouvait dans une situation tous sauf facile, une main seulement dépassant de sa manche et sa tête sortant de l'autre manche, elle était on peut le dire belle et bien coincé.

Maria : (elle aussi en mauvaise posture) Attends ! Je vais t'aider.

Maria s'avança vers son ennemis et commença à tirer pour essayer de la dégager mais dans leur élans elle partirent toutes les deux en arrière et tombèrent dans les douches qui se déclenchèrent.

Drago : (arrivant) Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini vos jeux ? On vous attend !

Elodie : Il y a des jours, je le déteste !

Une fois les deux miss catastrophes sortit de leur vestiaire, les balais prirent leur envole sur l'œil attentif des deux professeurs.

Cette fois ci il n'y a eu aucun problème (devinez pourquoi !), deux heures après chacun retournait donc à ses occupations. Hermione avançait plutôt pressé lorsque elle entendit une voix l'appeler.

Lindsay : Hermione ?

Mione : (se retournant) Oui ? Oh non !

Lindsay : Je crois qu'il faut que l'on parle !

Mione : Je ne veux pas en parler.

Lindsay : Hermione reste ici !

Mione : Tu n'es pas… enfin si mais je n'ai pas d'ordre a recevoir de toi !

Lindsay : Il faudra bien qu'on parle un jour.

Mione : (partant) Un jour !

A l'hôpital St Mangouste, l'ambiance était encore « mortel » mais cette fois ci rien n'était dans le silence. Non au bout d'un couloir, les pleures d'une femme résonnaient dans tous l'étage.

Mme Robins : Ma fille ! Ma petite fille ! Dans le coma ! Comment je vais faire si je le perd ? Comment ?

Mr Robins : Calmes toi, ma chérie. Il faut que tu sois forte pour Demelza.

Médecin : (arrivant) Vous êtes les parents de Demelza Robins ?

Mme Robins : Oui, oui, oui ! Il y a t-il du nouveau ?

Medecin : Votre fille est… hors de danger Madame, elle vient de se réveiller. Il lui faut juste beaucoup de sommeil et elle pourra retourner en cour que dans un petit moment.

Mr Robins : Et pour le quidditch ?

Médecin : Oh pour elle et Madeline Jampson, plus de quidditch.

Miss Halliwell se trouvait dans sa chambre à traîner sans vraiment savoir quoi faire lorsque elle se décida de faire un tour vers son armoire. (Et oui, les fringues pour une fille c'est encore mieux qu'une thérapie.) En l'ouvrant, elle vit son petit décolleté qui avait fais loucher ses élèves le premier jour puis elle tomba sur la robe de chambre qu'elle avait à l'hôpital lorsque elle avait accouché. Au bout de dix minutes, elle sortit de son placard, une magnifique robe, cette robe qu'elle avait porté le jour du bal de Noël.

_« Flash Back » _

_Marcie : Regardes Lindsay, tu es magnifiques ! Comme d'habitude tous le monde n'aura yeux que pour toi._

_Lindsay : Oui, tous le monde ! Et je vais devoir me taper Black. Franchement pourquoi j'ai dis oui ? _

_Marcie : Parce que c'est le plus beau mec de Poudlard. _

_Lindsay : Tu parles ! _

_« Toc Toc » _

_Marcie : Entrez. _

_La porte s'ouvrit sur la magnifique gueule de Sirius Black qui était en costume ! Et oui, vous avez bien comprit en costume ! _

_Sirius : Lindsay, tu es (cherchant ses mots) plutôt pas mal ! _

_Lindsay : Plutôt pas mal ? _

_Sirius : Ouais, vraiment. Je le pense. _

_Lindsay : D'accord ! Bon on y va avant que je change d'avis. _

_Ils longèrent un long couloir dans le silence, aucun des deux ne trouvait rien à dire à l'autre et il faut dire qu'ils ne cherchaient pas beaucoup non plus. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent à quelques mètres. _

_Lili : James Potter ! _

_James : Mais c'est pas grave ma Lili d'amour ! _

_Lili : C'est pas grave ! Tu as faillit me faire tomber en marchant sur ma robe et tu oses me dire que ce n'est pas grave ? _

_James : Elle n'a rien ta robe ! _

_Lili : Mais tu aurais pu me tuer ! _

_Sirius : Salut vous deux ! _

_Lili : Oh ! Lindsay ! __Tu es ... radieuse !_

_James : En effet, resplendissante !_

_Lindsay : Merci. _

_Sirius : Bon on y va ? _

_Sirius tendit son bras à Lindsay qui hésita un long moment avant de l'accepter. Puis suivit de James et Lili, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bal. _

_Tous le monde sur leur chemin se poussait et les admirait, ils étaient les couples les plus regardé, premièrement par étonnement de les voir ensemble puis par admiration, ils étaient tellement beaux. _

_James : Et Sirius, tiens la bien ta cavalière sinon on va te la piquer. _

_Arrivé devant les grandes portes, Lindsay prit une grande bouffée d'air fraîche. La star allait rentrer sur scène. La porte s'ouvrit et ils descendirent les escaliers avec une grâce légendaire. Lindsay se revoyait dans la salle de bain quelques heures plus tôt, elle le savait, elle était parfaite ! Oui totalement PARFAITE ! Mais alors pourquoi Sirius avait dit qu'elle était « pas mal ». Trop dans ses pensées Lindsay ne s'étais même pas aperçut que elle se trouvait maintenant installé à une table avec Sirius Black, James Potter, Lili Evans, Remus Lupin, et Destina Offman. _

_James : Alors ma Lili d'amour, contente ? _

_Lili : De passer la soirée avec toi ? Non ! _

_Sirius : Toi, Lindsay, je ne te demande pas. _

_Lindsay : En effet, tu connais déjà ma réponse ! _

_Remus : Vous êtes vachement gai dis donc ! _

_Lili : C'est pour la bonne cause que je gâche la soirée qui aurait du être la plus belle de toute ma vie ! _

_James : Mais se sera la plus belle soirée d ta vie ! _

_Lili : J'en doute ! A moins que tu es l'attention de partir. _

_Lindsay : Eux ? Partir ? Ils sont comme des sensus ! _

_Sirius : Lindsay, calmes toi ! Toutes les filles sont jalouse de toi. _

_Lindsay : Je sais ! Je suis belle, intelligente, et super apprécié. Normal que je fasse des jalousies. _

_Sirius : Je voulais dire qu'elles étaient jalouse que tu passes la soirée avec moi, pas de ta beauté ! _

_Lindsay : Je laisse ma place à qui voudra. _

_Sirius : Si tu le dis. _

_Une heure plus tard, le repas finit la musique commençait et les couples les plus courageux se lançaient sur la piste. _

_James : Viens danser Lili. _

_Lili : Très peu pour moi. _

_Sirius : Allé ! Un peu de courage Evans ! _

_Lindsay : En parlant de courage ! (se levant et tirant Sirius) Viens danser toi ! _

_Sirius : Euh…non ! _

_Lili : Tu manques de courage Black ?! _

_Sirius : Certainement pas ! Mais je ne sais pas danser. _

_Lindsay : Viens quand même. _

_Elle le tira et bientôt Sirius se trouvait sur la piste. (Au passage je précise que James avait fait de même avec Lili.)_

_Lindsay : Alors ? Tu danses finalement ! _

_Sirius : Je t'interdis de te moquer ! _

_Lindsay : On interdit pas à une Halliwell ! _

_Sirius : Oh ! Et pourquoi ? _

_Lindsay : Car je suis bien au dessus de toi ! _

_Sirius : Et pourquoi ? _

_Lindsay : Beaucoup de choses. _

_Sirius : Viens ! Suit moi. _

_Le maraudeur tira sa cavalière dans le parc de Poudlard et il se posa près du lac face à elle. _

_Lindsay : Pourquoi tu m'as emmené ici ? _

_Sirius : J'ai une question à te poser ! Pourquoi tu as accepté d'être ma cavalière ce soir ? _

_Lindsay : Et toi pourquoi tu m'a invité ? _

_Sirius : Tu es la seule fille à ne pas me courir après et on va dire que… ça m'a plus ! Et toi, alors ? _

_C'est vrai pourquoi elle avait accepté ? Aucune réponse ne lui venait alors elle s'approcha du beau brun et comme seule réponse l'embrassa tendrement. _

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Fin


	18. Un groupe Leur groupe !

Episode 4

Un groupe, leur groupe !

Hermione, plongée dans un énorme ouvrage, était assise à sa table habituelle. Elle ne s'en doutait pas, mais quelqu'un, derrière un étalage, la fixait intensément, avide. Quelqu'un au cerveau manipulé. Quelqu'un aux cheveux roux, flamboyant.

Soudain, la jeune lionne sentit un chatouillement dans le cou et des bras forts l'enlacer. Elle sursauta violemment, laissant tomber son livre, puis sourit.

Mione : Dray !

Drago : Hum ?

Il s'assit à côté d'elle tout en effleurant ses lèvres d'un baiser, ce qui fit enrager le cerveau manipulé qui se trouvait à quelques mètres, observant la scène, sa peau prenant de plus en plus la couleur de ses cheveux.

Ron (pensant) : Agissons !

Il recula de plusieurs mètres et incanta la formule que lui avait apprit son « maître », faisant basculer l'étagère, sans se faire remarquer. Il sortit alors de la bibliothèque, d'un pas léger, en souriant même à la saleté de bibliothécaire d'un air niais.

Quelques secondes après avoir franchit la porte, il entendit le vacarme assourdissant d'un étalage de bouquins qui s'effondre suivit de cris alarmants de Mme Pince. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage.

Dans la bibliothèque, tous es élèves présent étaient maintenant agglutinés devant l'étagère renversée, et la table en milles morceaux. Mme Pince hurlait à s'en casser la voix et… Drago et Hermione, debout à deux trois mètres de l'accident étaient intact.

Dray (murmurant) : Encore une attaque…

Mme Pince (braillant) : C'est inadmissible ! Des vauriens, vous n'êtes que des vauriens !

Mione (se défendant) : C'est ridicule Mme pince, pourquoi aurions nous eu l'idée de renverser une étagère sur nous ?

Mme Pince (braillant toujours) : Je n'en sais fichtre rien ! Mais en tout cas, je vais me plaindre, ça…

Drago, agacé, lui lança un de ses regards glacials, qui lui fit immédiatement baisser son niveau de voix, à la limite de l'hystérie.

Dray (sc) : Sachez qu'en matière de plainte, ce serez plutôt nous qui devrions le faire, après tout, c'est bien une de vos installations douteuses et de très basses qualités qui a bien faillit nous tomber sur la tête…me tomber sur la tête ! Vous imaginez si j'aurais été blessé ? Si un Malefoy aurait été blessé ?

Mione : Hum…

Dray (poursuivant) : C'est pourquoi je vous demande simplement de la fermer, compris ? Mione, viens, on y va.

Il lui prit la main, et sur ce, ils quittèrent la bibliothèque sous le bec cloué de la bibliothécaire.

Jenny et Jessy, quant à elle, discutaient tranquillement dans leur salle commune.

Jenny : Je pense à un truc…

Jessy : Quoi ?

Jenny : Tu sais depuis quelques temps, Elodie…

Jessy (continuant sa phrase) : A l'air moins garce que d'habitude, malgré tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir…

Jenny : Ouais…j'ai peur de penser que je suis en train de sympathiser…

Jessy (continuant sa phrase) : Avec l'ennemi…oui, ça craint !

Elles se regardèrent et sourirent. Encore une fois, grâce à leur relation de jumelles, elles étaient sur la même longueur d'onde…

Pendant ce temps, Harry, essoufflé, courait dans les couloirs cherchant apparemment désespérément quelqu'un, une main pressant un bout de T-shirt déchiré et immaculé de sang sur le front.

Il aperçut alors, affalé par terre, un jeune homme bien connu. Pris de panique, il arriva jusqu'à lui et le secoua.

Harry : Blaise ! Hé !

Blaise : Aïe ! Me touche pas ! M*rde !

Harry : Oups !

Blaise se mit en position assise, apparemment la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à par rester coucher.

Blaise (expliquant) : J'ai fait comme Maria…je suis tombé dans les escaliers ! Sauf que moi…je crois j'me suis pété la jambe…

Il regarda Harry et son regard remonta jusqu'à son front, cette fois ci non pas pour regarder d'un air béat sa cicatrice, mais le chiffon plein de sang. Le jeune Potter suivit son regard et grimaça.

Harry (s'expliquant aussi) : Je me suis pris une lance d'une armure…

Le Serpentard émit un long sifflement avant de retenir une grimace.

Blaise : J'attendais que quelqu'un m'aperçoive pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh.

Harry se retint de rire et présenta sa main au Serpentard qui bien forcé, du la prendre pour s'appuyer dessus et tenter de se relever.

Blaise : Allez, à deux, on arrivera bien à aller à l'infirmerie.

Il prit appuie sur l'épaule du Gryffondor et ensemble, ils commencèrent à marcher tout deux dans un sales états, courbés et suants.

Harry : On est à quel étage déjà ? Le troisième, quatrième ?

Blaise soupira et chancela dangereusement sur sa jambe.

Blaise : On va pas y arriver !

Au même instant, Elodie et Maria côte à côté, avaient l'air de trembler de tous leurs membres tout en jetant des regards dans tous les coins et recoins du couloir qu'elles traversaient.

Elo : Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

Maria sursauta au son de la voix de sa pire ennemie et regarda la jeune blonde, perplexe.

Maria : De quoi ?

Elo : Que je sois devenu aussi parano ! On a juste entendu un cri…dans ce château, ça arrive souvent !

Maria : Oui et voilà qu'on tremble comme des feuilles…on est pitoyable !

Elo (outrée) : Hé ! Toi, tu es pitoyable si tu veux, mais pas moi !

Maria : C'est pas moi qui suis venu te supplier de venir avec moi pour aller chercher ton brouillon de devoir que tu avais oublié en cours d'astronomie !

Elo (penaude) : Ouais ben…c'est de la faute de Drago ! il m'a dit qu'il valait mieux ne jamais être seule !

Maria (sarcastiques) : Et depuis quand t'écoutes les autres ?

Elo (du tac au tac) : Et toi depuis quand t'acceptes de m'accompagner quelque part ?

Maria : Depuis qu'on est dans la même galère…

Elo : Touchant !

Maria : Et puis…

Elodie s'arrêta brusquement, l'oreille aux aguets.

Elo (lui mettant la main sur la bouche) : Chut… Tu as entendue ?

Maria hocha lentement la tête tandis que la Johnson enlevait sa main pour extirper doucement sa baguette de sa poche.

Maria (faisant de même, chuchotant) : C'est comme si…quelqu'un traînait quelqu'un d'autre sur le sol…

Les yeux de la blonde s'agrandirent alors qu'une idée terrifiante lui traversait l'esprit.

Elo : C'est l'assassin ! Il a tué quelqu'un et il va maintenant le cacher…dans les toilettes ?

La Hardisson, cette fois si hocha vivement la tête. Le bruit continu provenait du couloir où elles allaient bientôt passer. Les deux jeunes filles se collèrent au mur et attendirent le meurtrier au tournant, l'angoisse leur rendant déjà leurs mains moites et glissantes sur leurs baguettes.

Mais, le regard déterminé, et ce malgré leurs jambes tremblantes, elles étaient décidées à agir. Après tout, c'était des sangs purs, de familles très puissantes (ou était…), elles étaient bien capables d'exterminer le tueur qui n'avait encore tué personne, d'elles mêmes. Elles n'avaient pas peur…vraiment ?

Elo : 1…

Maria : 2…

Elo :…2 et demi…

Maria :…2 trois quarts…

Elo : 3 !

Maria & Elo : AYA !!

Elles surgirent dans le couloir adjacent, leurs baguettes brandies en avant, prêtes à combattre…

Seulement aucun meurtrier n'était là. Ni mort d'ailleurs…ou presque. Blaise, au bord de l'agonie, appuyé sur Harry sursauta violemment.

Harry, Blaise, Elo & Maria : Aaaaah !!

Dans son sursaut, Blaise perdit l'équilibre, tombant à la renverse, et emportant dans chute le jeune Potter. Ils se ramassèrent donc tout les deux au sol sous le regard ébahis des deux filles, ridicules elles mêmes, leurs baguettes à la main et la bouche grandes ouvertes, serrés l'une contre l'autre, encore toute tremblante.

Il est loin l'honneur des deux présumés plus grandes maisons de Poudlard…

Elo : Euh…

« Toc, toc ».

Mme Pomfresh : Entrez !

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur un jeune couple, l'un blond, l'autre brune, qui s'empressa de rejoindre le petit attroupement dans un coin de l'infirmerie.

Harry, Blaise, Elodie, Maria, Jenny et Jessy étaient déjà là, le Potter affalé sur une chaise une compresse sur le front, et le Zambini, couché sur un lit, grimaçant.

Mione : Qu'est ce qui s'est encore passé ?!

L'infirmière tendit le cou, comme pour mieux entendre la réponse qui allait être donné.

Harry (tenant une compresse sur son front) : Euh…

Blaise : Ben…je marchais tranquillement quand je me suis prit le pied dans mon lacet, et les escaliers et tout et tout…

Harry : Et moi…euh…j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je n'ai pas vu que je fonçais droit sur une armure et…voilà quoi…ah non en fait, c'est que je courrais après l'hibou de Ron pour qu'il me rende une lettre, et…

Mione (lui posant une main sur l'épaule) : J'ai comprit, c'est bon Harry !

Mme Pomfresh (s'incrustant) : Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à me donner des excuses tordus ou incompréhensibles vous deux,… deux ou trois élèves sont déjà venu me voir…Miss Johnson par exemple !

Tous lui accordèrent un sourire forcé, puis se lancèrent des regards qui voulaient tout dire [Avouez que ça vous ai déjà arrivé ^^]. Personne n'avait encore prévenus les professeurs ou n'importe qui d'autre. Et pourtant l'affaire était grave, quelqu'un cherchait bel et bien à les tuer.

Mione (pensant) : Ca devient trop ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

Mais tous se turent sous le regard pénétrant de Mme Pomfresh. Tous. Pourquoi ? C'était leur problème, pas celui des autres Et, question de fierté, ils allaient, ou au moins essayés, de le régler par eux-mêmes. Mais pour cela, un peu plus d'organisation et de prudence ne serait pas de luxe.

30 minutes à peine plus tard, nos huit acolytes étaient à leur table habituelle à la bibliothèque, Mme Pince leur jetant des regards mauvais et réguliers, assise à son bureau, faisant semblant de lire un ouvrage.

Blaise (mauvais) : Juste une petite foulure…pff ! Mon œil !

Jenny, à côté de lui, riait à en pleurer.

Jen' : Moi, je n'ai jamais fait tout ce cirque pour une petite foulure…

Harry (imitant Blaise) : Ah, j'ai mal je souffre, je suis à l'agonie ! On va retrouver mon corps étendue dans un des couloirs du…

Blaise (riant jaune) : Ahahaha, je suis mort de rire !

Jessy s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose mais c'est à cet instant qu'un ouragan surgit dans la salle. Je vous rassure, l'ouragan, ce n'était que Pansy, suivit d'ailleurs de près par un Ron, au sourire enchanté.

Pansy (criant) : Dragochinou ! Oh mon dieu, tu es vivant ! On m'avait dit que tu étais à l'infirmerie !

Derrière elle, le beau sourire du Weasley s'évanouit. Vivant ? Il regarda la table attitrée de nos amis et s'aperçut qu'ils avaient l'air tous en parfaite santé, bien qu'un peu exténués. Son humeur s'assombrit tandis que la bibliothécaire foudroyait Pansy du regard. Celle-ci se leva, posant son livre d'un coup sec sur le bureau et s'approcha de la Serpentard d'un pas menaçant.

Mme Pince (d'un ton catégorique) : Il est interdit de parler à voix haute dans ma bibliothèque et encore moins d'hurler ! Veuillez sortir immédiatement Miss Parkinson !

Pansy : Mais…

Mme Pince : Pas de mais ! Vous êtes viré !

Le visage de Pansy se décomposa, puis elle fit demi tour, le visage entre les mains, bousculant Ron au passage, comme pour montrer à quel point elle était bouleversée de se faire jeter dehors pas la bibliothécaire.

Mme Pince, quant à elle, regarda les autres élèves attablés un par un. N'osant en virée aucun, elle pinça ses minces lèvres et partit dans un des rayons.

Ron : Alors…tous indemne ?

Harry (se touchant le front) : Euh…ouais ! Mais, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! On va finir par crever, c'est sûr !

Blaise : Il faut faire quelque chose…

Ron, prêt d'eux, mais debout, fronça les sourcils. Allait il proposer d'en parler au directeur ?

Blaise : Tout à l'heure, si Harry n'était pas arrivé, j'aurais pu rester des heures par terre dans le couloir !

Harry : Et moi, si les filles ne nous avaient pas trouvé, parce que je ne veux pas dire, mais Blaise ne m'aidait pas vraiment, j'aurais pu perdre tout mon sang !

Jessy : Pauvre chou !

Harry : Jessy, je suis sérieux ! J'ai reçu une lance en pleine tête ! Une lance…Encore heureux qu'elle m'a juste entaillé !

Hermione regarda son meilleur ami, anxieux, puis posa son regard sur Drago. Celui-ci, tapotant frénétiquement la table de l'index, semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Hermione (posant sa main sur celle de Drago) : Dray ? Ca va ?

Drago plongea son regard bleu acier pensif dans ses yeux noisettes inquiets. Il soupira puis fixa un par un les membres de l'attroupement autour de la table.

Dray : Faut qu'on parle, mais pas ici. Un endroit où personne ne pourra entendre…

Blaise : Où, alors ?

Le regard du blond intercepta celui du brun aux yeux verts. Ils sourirent. Ils connaissaient tous les deux un endroit très sécurisé où ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps séparément, accomplissant tout deux de grande chose que ce soit en bien ou en mal (tome 5 et 6, de J.K. Rowling).

Drago et Harry : La salle sur demande !

Quelques heures après, tous étaient installés autour d'une table en chêne, dans la salle sur demande. Chacun était perdus dans ses pensées, tapotant sur la table, se rongeant les ongles, tapant du pied, fixant Drago ou tripotant ses cheveux.

Ce fut Hermione, la première à parler.

Mione : Attend Dray, récapitulons ! Voldemort…

Elle s'arrêta attendant une réaction de ses amis pour avoir prononcé le nom maudit mais rien ne vint, tous attendant la suite de sa phrase. Il y eut juste Maria qui eut un petit tressautement, mais rien de plus. De la part des Serpentards, c'était presque normal, mais de la part de Ron ? Elle sourit tout en constatant qu'il avait mûrit. [Hum…et non c'est pas encore maintenant qu'ils découvriront la vérité ^^]

Mione : Donc Voldemort est venu te voir pour te demander de le remplacer et…tu as refusé ?

Dray : Oui…

Tous sourirent, légèrement soulagé.

Mione (continuant) : Mais tu dis qu'il a certainement demandé à quelqu'un d'autre de…se venger ?

Dray : Oui…

Mione : Mais alors pourquoi s'attaque t'il à nous tous alors que ça ne devrait être qu'à toi ?

Dray poussa un long soupir et se laissa glisser sur sa chaise.

Dray : Parce que, il y a quelques mois, j'aurais certainement accepté, aujourd'hui, je refuse, et c'est à cause de toi.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque.

Dray : Pour ce qui est de Potter, c'est de sa faute s'il en est réduit à une forme fantomatique, c'est donc un peu normal qu'il veuille le tuer…

Harry : M'ouais…

Le Malefoy regarda alors tout les autres, assit et les yeux remplis de questions. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient avoir avec tout ça ?

Dray : et le reste…vous faîtes tous partis des plus grandes familles de sang pure, et vous lui avez tous tourné le dos, vous êtes tous content de sa mort…

Tous assit à la table, se regardèrent avec un petit sourire. Ils étaient tous dans la même galère comme disait un peu plus tôt Maria. Tous dans la même galère…sauf un. Une seule et unique personne que Drago avait oublié de mentionner, et qui, pourtant était présente dans la salle. Ronald Weasley.

Le reste de l'après midi passa très vite pour tous. Ayant décidé qu'être seul était risqué, ils étaient tous au moins deux ou trois, ou si ce n'était pas toute la troupe ensemble.

Le soir arriva et chacun partit se couchait assez tôt, le lendemain étant un lundi.

Dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, Hermione enfilait sa nuisette tandis que Drago lisait un livre tranquillement installé sur le lit.

« Toc, toc ».

Mione (se redressant) : Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dray : C'est un hibou, ouvre lui.

Hermione se tourna vers la fenêtre et aperçut l'oiseau beige qui continuait de frapper à coup de bec la fenêtre tout en hululant. Elle s'avança et ouvrit le laissant s'engouffrer dans leur chambre en même temps qu'une légère pluie.

Mione : Eh, viens là !

Il se posa sur sa main et elle lui enleva l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. Quelques secondes après, il volait déjà vers la fenêtre n'attendant rien de la part de la jeune brunette.

Celle-ci, déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre. Elle la défroissa, puis commença à la lire.

Lettre :

_« Hermione, _

_C'est moi ! Je ne sais même plus comment me présenter à toi ! Je ne peux plus dire ta mère n'est ce pas ?! Ni ta mère adoptive ? J'imagine que tu es fière de toi, tu as tout réussit ! C'est parfait !_

_J'ai eu du mal à trouver cet hibou et j'aurais certainement du mal à lui accrocher ce message, mais peu importe ! Il fallait que je te dise ce que j'en pense._

_Je me sens horriblement trahis, tu me dégoûtes Hermione, moi qui t'ai élevée, moi qui t'es tout apprit… Je t'ai apporté tout l'amour dont j'étais capable, comme une vraie mère, et voilà comment tu me traites ? _

_Tu préfères aller avec cette femme, cette Halliwell, qui t'a abandonnée et que tu connais à peine et me laisser tomber ?_

_Soit, je te souhaite, bien que ce soit contre mon gré, tout le bonheur du monde avec celle qui se dit être ta mère ! Sache que tu resteras toujours et malgré tout dans mon cœur ma petite fille…_

_Au revoir, Hermione Halliwell_

_Mme Granger »_

La lettre glissa des mains de la jeune fille tandis que sur sa joue une unique larme coulait. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Drago. Celui-ci releva la tête de son bouquin et jeta un œil à la lionne.

Dray (fronçant les sourcils) : 'Mione ? Eh ? Ca va chérie ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, repensant au contenu de l'enveloppe inlassablement. Hermione Halliwell…mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire à la fin ?

Il devait être cinq heure et quelques du matin quand Elodie se réveilla. Elle s'étira, regarda autour d'elle et remarqua qu'aucune de ses campagnes de chambre n'était réveillée.

Elo (pensant) : Cool ! la salle de bain pour moi toute seule !

Elle se leva d'un bond et se rendit à la salle d'eau. Là elle ferma la porte à clé et se tourna vers la miroir, grimaçant à la seconde où ses yeux se posaient sur le verre. Les yeux gonflés, les cheveux en désordre, la marque de l'oreiller sur sa joue droite, elle était loin de sa perfection habituelle. Mais ce n'était rien, elle allait vite remédier à ça. Elle enleva sa nuisette, prête à sauter dans le bain, quand ses doigts glissèrent sur une chaîne.

Elo : hé !

Dans le miroir elle aperçut le médaillon en or qui pendait à son coup, étincelant, et sourit, en se souvenant d'un coup de ce qu'elle avait entreprit de faire la veille.

Flash back :

_Elodie était installée sur une des chaises qui entouraient une table où huit personnes, autre que elle, débattaient hardiment, dans la salle sur demande._

_Jessy : Ca ne peut pas continuer comme ça ! [des tendances à se répéter ?]_

_Blaise : On va finir par se faire tuer !_

_Dray : Ca fait 15 fois que tu me le répètes Blaise…_

_Harry : Il a raison ! Il faut faire quelque chose !_

_Dray : pour l'instant tout est sous contrôle !_

_Aussitôt, un étouffement indigné se fit entendre._

_Mione : Sous contrôle ? Dray ! Peut être que toi, tu t'en sors très facilement, mais nous, si on est encore vivant, c'est parce que on a eu de la chance !_

_Elo : Il faudrait qu'on apprenne à se défendre un peu plus, à flairer les pièges…enfin je veux dire que « vous » appreniez parce que moi, ça va…_

_Cette remarque arracha un sourire à tout le groupe, mais très vite, les suppositions fusèrent. Drago, en ayant marre arrêta tout d'un geste agacé._

_Dray : Bon, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot ! Ca fait déjà 36 000 fois que j'entends : « Il faut faire quelque chose, on va tous crever ! »_

_Jenny (ironique) : Tu proposes quoi alors ?_

_Dray (réfléchissant) : Voldemort m'a apprit certaines choses, c'est pour ça que je sais prévoir les attaques…je peux vous les apprendre…mais ça va prendre du temps._

_Jessy : Quand ? Où ? Combien de temps ?Et…_

_Dray (la coupant) : Ici ! De plus en nous réunissant on pourra s'organiser mieux pour trouver l'héritier…_

_Le visage d'Harry s'illumina en même temps qu'une pensée lui traversait l'esprit._

_Harry : Oui, c'est ça !! Reformons un groupe comme ce que j'avais fait en cinquième année (voir Harry Potter et l'ordre du phoenix) !!_

_Jessy: Ce que tu m'avais parlé là ? L'armée de Dumbledore ??_

_Blaise : Euh ok, je suis larguer là…_

_Mione (enthousiasme) : Oui, c'est ça ! Et en plus, ce qu'on pourrait faire, c'est se contacter dès qu'on aura un problème, une attaque…_

_Jenny (la coupant) : Attendez, attendez ! Je ne suis plus du tout votre délire là ! Qu'est ce qui se passe au juste ?_

_Maria : En gros, si j'ai bien comprit, on forme un groupe qui nous permettra de nous réunir à tout instants, dès qui a un problème, ou pour apprendre des trucs… ou alors pour réunir nos recherches sur l'héritier, c'est ça ?_

_Mione : C'est ça !_

_Elo : Le truc, c'est…comment on fera pour se contacter en urgence, pour que tout le monde se réunissent et soit au courant quand il y a un problème ?_

_Fin du Flash back_

Et c'est ainsi qu'était née l'idée d'utiliser ses médaillons, tous identiques. Elodie le toucha. Un seule frottement et elle prévenait tout le monde qu'il y avait danger.

A sept heures trente du matin, la Grande Salle commençait à bien se remplir. Des cris de surprise et d'indignation parcouraient la salle entière. Les regards fixés sur la table des Serpentard n'empêchait nullement à un certain groupe de discuter.

Ce groupe, vous l'aurez deviné n'était autre que les neuf porteurs de colliers identiques. Enfin, rectification : 8 porteur, Ron n'ayant pas voulut, question de fierté ou de débilité, rejoindre la table des Serpentards.

En temps normal, des Gryffondor à la table des serpents auraient vite étaient éjectés violemment. Mais comment virer quelqu'un qui traîne avec le petit prince des Serpentard, notre cher Drago, sans se faire virer soi même ? Maria, Mione et Harry n'avaient donc eu aucun souci.

Elo : Et alors de la salle de bain, j'ai entendu un « Bomm... » et puis un cri atroce !

Jenny (morte de rire) : Elle a cru qu'il y avait eu un accident, donc elle a accourut en hurlant : Tenez bon !

Elo : Pour une fois que je faisais preuve d'un minimum de solidarité…

Jessy : Et ce n'était que Pansy qui s'était vautrée en voulant se lever !

Maria recracha sa gorgée de café en s'étranglant tandis que les filles riaient aux éclats. Du côté des garçons, cependant, la conversation était plus sérieuse.

Blaise (en pleine conversation) : …donc, il nous faudrait un nom !

Harry : Un nom ? Ben, à ce que je sache t'en a un…

Blaise : De groupe, abrutit !

Mione (se mêlant à la convers') : Tu crois ?

Quelques minutes à peine après tout le monde s'était mis en tête de trouver un nom.

Jessy : Les « C.O.N.S », courage, orgueil, noblesse et supériorité ! Toutes mes qualités !

Elo (riant) : Si tu le dis, je te contredis pas…

Jenny : Les 9 fantastiques ou…

Maria : les G.R.O.S, le groupe de recherche et d'offensives spéciales !

Les suggestions s'arrêtèrent net, et tous lui lancèrent un regard perplexe.

Dray : Les « GROS » ?

8 heures 30. Dans la salle de Défense contre les forces de mal, Lindsay avait réparti les élèves par deux, puis comme à son habitude, commençait à passer dans les rangs pour observer les progrès des uns ou des autres.

Hermione, dont les questions et la peur de la veuille au soir à la découverte de la lettre avait ressurgit en entrant dans le cours, ne se concentrait pas vraiment, trop perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle était en binôme avec Maria, qui avait l'air de légèrement perdre patience.

Maria : Mione ?

Lindsay : Miss Granger ?

Hermione tressaillit et se retourna vivement vers sa prof mais aussi sa mère. En une seconde, les questions avaient trouvé leur réponse. C'était sûr : tout était de la faute de sa prof.

Mione (lui crachant presque à la figure) : Miss Granger ? Vous êtes sûr d'utiliser mon vrai nom ?

La Hardisson et la Halliwell lui lancèrent un regard perplexe.

Lindsay : Miss…

Mione (la coupant) : Halliwell ! Oui, c'est bien comme ça que je m'appelle maintenant, n'est ce pas ? Miss Halliwell ?

Lindsay : Oh. Je vois…

En entendant ces mots prononcés d'un air si accablés, Hermione sentit une pression monter en elle, partant du ventre pour se propager dans tout son corps.

Mione (haussant le ton) : Je vois ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu vois ?! Que tu m'as arraché à ce que je considérais comme ma famille ?

Lindsay : Tu n'as rien comprit !

A présent dans la salle, régnait une atmosphère beaucoup moins relaxée qu'à peine une minute plus tôt.

Mione : Oh si, au contraire, j'ai tout comprit ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici !

Elle bouscula alors violemment sa mère, la faisant reculer de quelques mètres, et sortit en trombe de la pièce, sans oublier, au passage, de claquer violemment la porte.

Calme plat. Silence total. Pas un bruit. [Bref, vous avez comprit, quoi ^^]

Pansy : Elle a le droit de faire ça ?

Tous les regards, fixés auparavant sur la porte, se tournèrent brusquement et méchamment vers la serpentard, puis vers Lindsay, livide, figée. Au bout de quelques secondes, seulement, elle parut revenir à la vie et secoua vivement la tête.

Lindsay : Ca ne peut plus durer ! Hermione, attend !

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quelque chose qui n'était encore jamais arrivé dans toute l'histoire de claquement de porte de Poudlard : La prof quitta le cours, claqua la porte, laissant en plan des élèves ébahis, sans explications, pour suivre une élève qui se trouve également être sa fille.

Re silence total.

Blaise : Bon, et qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire nous ?

Lindsay : Hermione !

A la croisée d'un couloir, Lindsay avait enfin repéré Hermione, s'était arrêtée, retournée, et lui avait lancée un regard glacial.

Mione : Dégage !

Lindsay (lui prenant le bras) : Viens, il faut qu'on s'explique !

Hermione tenta de se dégager, en vain. Sa mère était plus forte qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée, et elle l'entraîna dans une salle de cours, vide, avant de fermer la porte et de s'appuyer dessus en soupirant, l'empêchant de ressortir. Enfin, elle lâcha sa fille, qui en profita pour arpenter la pièce en long et en large, bouillonnante de colère.

Lindsay : J'imagine qu'il va falloir que je m'explique…

Mione : Tu t'imagines bien !

Pendant ce temps, Drago, en tant que préfet en chef avait ordonné à tout le monde de se rendre dans leur salle commune sans éveiller trop l'attention, pour ne pas se faire remarquer, puis il avait fait signe à Harry et les autres de le rejoindre.

Ils l'avaient alors tous suivis jusqu'à la salle commune des Préfets en chef, puis s'étaient installés, dans les canapés confortables tandis que Drago d'un coup de baguettes magiques, allumait le feu dans la cheminée.

Jessy : Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé à la fin ?

Drago la regarda, soupira, puis se décida à s'asseoir.

Dray : Encore toute une histoire…du Hermione tout craché !

Jenny : Ce qui veut dire ?

Dray : Que ce soir, on a réunion du G.P.

G.P. Groupe de Protection.

Ils s'étaient enfin tous mis d'accord pour ce nom, tous les autres étant ridiculement ridicule. A l'entente des initiales, tous s'arrachèrent un sourire et posèrent leur regard sur leur médaille. Pour le meilleur, et surtout pour le pire, ils formaient à présent un groupe. Des serpents et des lions…

Du côté d'Hermione.

Lindsay : Bon assis toi !

Mione : Je suis très bien debout !

Lindsay : Bien ! Alors tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai repris mes droits parentaux, c'est ça ?

Mione : Entre autre oui…

Lindsay (inspirant et commençant) : Ta mère adoptive…

Mione (rectifiant) : Ma mère…

Lindsay (se raclant la gorge) : Ta mère, a envoyé une lettre à l'école, il y a quelques temps, elle était décidé malgré tout les risques à te reprendre…

Mione (s'asseyant finalement) : Continue…

Lindsay : Elle voulait te reprendre et aussi envoyé une lettre au ministère de la Magie, pour savoir si il était possible de…

Mione : De… ?

Lindsay : De brider tes pouvoirs.

Hermione se figea. Lui brider ses pouvoirs ? Elle répétait sans cesse à sa mère que la magie était la meilleure chose qui lui soi jamais arrivé, et elle, elle voulait l'arracher à ce monde ?

Mione : Et…c'est possible ?

Lindsay : Non…enfin dans le cadre d'une utilisation non interdite de la magie, non…seulement elle ne le sait pas, et tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire…elle voulait t'arracher à ta vie, ton avenir, ton monde, c'était impensable !

Hermione ferma les yeux, les empêchant de pleurer et inspira.

Mione : Et…c'est pour ça que tu as reprit tes droits ? Ca n'a d'ailleurs pas prit beaucoup de temps, vu qu'on n'a même pas prit la peine de me prévenir que j'avais changé de nom de famille…

Lindsay : Sur ça, le monde de la magie a des progrès à faire, c'est vrai…

Mione : C'est donc pour ça que tu as reprit tes droits alors ? Pour que je ne parte pas ??

Lindsay : Pour ça et d'autres choses, Hermione…je veux que tu portes le nom de ta vraie famille, et…

Mione (la coupant) : Non, ça c'est pas possible ! Ma vraie famille ? Mais quelle vraie famille ?! Toi et mon père, vous m'avez abandonné et tu oses dire que vous êtes une vraie famille ?

Lindsay : On avait pas le choix…

Mione : Pas le choix ? On a toujours le choix !

Lindsay (s'énervant) : Pas dans ce cas ! C'était trop dangereux ! On était en guerre…A cet époque, j'étais aurore et je faisais partit de l'Ordre du Phoenix ! Je risquais la mort à chaque seconde, même après la soi disante mort de Voldemort…et…je ne pouvais pas risquer la tienne…

Mione (s'énervant) : Et après…pourquoi tu ne m'as pas reprise après ?

Lindsay : Je…j'étais dans une situation précaire…avec les Granger, tu avais un toit, un père, de la famille et de la sécurité…avec moi tu n'avais rien de tout ça, mis à part bien sûr le toit, mais c'était beaucoup trop insuffisant pour le bonheur d'un enfant…

Mione : Et le père ? Il est passé où dans tout ça ??

Lindsay resta interdite, puis tout doucement, elle se ré appuya sur la porte qu'elle avait quitté dans son emportement.

Elle était partagée entre le mensonge, et la vérité, douloureuse et dur à digérer. Et finalement une seule et unique larme brilla et coula sur sa joue, lentement.

Lindsay : Il est mort.

Fin de l'épisode...


	19. Qui peut égaliser la famille ?

Une pluie fine recouvrait le parc de Poudlard petit à petit pour finir dans le lac qui montait de plus en plus vite. Hermione sur le bord d'une fenêtre, Pattenrond sur les genoux regardait le terrain de quidditch se transformer de plus en plus en marrée.

Un seul sentiment l'envahissait devant ce spectacle, de la tristesse. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune raison, elle avait un petit ami dont elle était folle amoureuse, des amis très présents pour elle, une mère qui avait reprit ses droit parentaux pour éviter qu'elle soit retirée de l'école qui construisait son éducation depuis 7ans. Mais une chose la tracassée, quelqu'un voulait venger Lord Voldemort et elle et son entourage étaient visés en particulier.

Hermione : Tu sais mon chat, t'as bien de la chance, t'as aucune chance, t'as aucun problème, ta seule préoccupation, c'est dormir.

Plongée passionnément dans son monologue, la lionne n'entendit même pas le serpent entrer.

Drago : Non ! Tu te trompes ! Ton sac à puces à d'autres occupations, il mange aussi.

Mione : Oh Dray ! Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

Dray : Pourquoi ? Si oui tu vas devoir me tuer ?

Mione : Peut-être ! Je vais y réfléchir !

Dray : Je vais devoir faire attention.

Mione : Drago, de savoir que tu fréquente peut-être tous les jours d'apprenti de Voldemort ne te fais pas peur ?

Dray : Ce qui me fais peur, c'est que toi, tu fréquente peut-être l'apprenti de Voldemort.

Mione : Mr Malefoy a peur pour moi ?

Dray : Oui, très peur.

Mione : Courages ! Je sais me défendre toute seule.

La brune s'approchait dangereusement du blondinet pour lui voler un baisé lorsque… « Toc Toc »

Hermione fit un bond de presque 1 mètre et Drago s'empressa de l'envelopper de ses bras. Mais ils se trouvèrent comme ridicules en s'apercevant que ce n'était que Ouragan, la chouette noire aux yeux bleus de Drago. Celui ci se précipita pour ouvrir la fenêtre et laisser entrer l'animal.

Drago : Ouragan ?

A sa patte gauche la chouette portait un mot possédant le cachet Malefoy. Le jeune homme saisit le mot et commença sa lecture. Plus celle ci avançait, plus le visage du garçon s'assombrissait.

Mione : Oh ! Je suis désolé mon cœur.

Dray : Son enterrement est dans deux jours, je dois prévenir mes sœurs, à toute à l'heure.

***

Jenny, Jessy, Elodie et Maria installées à la table de la bibliothèque travaillaient sur un devoir lorsque Elodie leva la tête songeuse.

Quelque chose clochait !

Elle en était sûr mais quoi ?

Soudain un couteau plus que pointu fonça droit sur Maria. Le réflexe de la blonde fut de mettre sa main devant la rousse. Celui ci se planta donc dans sa main.

Elodie : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Jessy : Elo !

Maria : Si…si elle n'avait pas mis sa main, je me le serrai pris dans la tronche !

Jenny : Il faut aller à l'infirmerie !

Elodie : Pas la peine ! Ils vont demander comment je me suis fais ça.

Maria : On dira que c'est en jonglant avec des couteaux, mais tu ne peux pas rester comme ça ! Ca va s'infecter !

Elo : Mais non !

Jessy : Mais si ! Bon on fonce à l'infirmerie.

Jenny : Décidément ! On aura jamais la paix !

Elodie, la main en sang avancé sous le regard des élèves qu'elle croisait. Jessy à sa gauche, Jenny à sa droite et Maria lui tenant la main, s'était une vrai escorte.

Elo : Pourquoi vous faites tous ça pour moi ?

Jessy : On est dans la même galère, maintenant !

Jenny : On doit se soutenir !

Maria : Et puis tu viens de ma sauver la vie.

Elo : Et Ben ?

Maria : Je t'en voudrais toute ma vie, mais un jour, on doit savoir faire une croix sur le passé.

Jessy : Je voudrez pas vous presser mais Elodie va se vider de son sang !

***

Blaise se trouvait dans la salle commune des Serpentards à lire un ouvrage sur les impôts, car sa note de vie familiale devenait de plus en plus minable. Soudain Vincent Crabe et Grégory Goyle arrivèrent comme les deux gorilles qu'ils étaient et s'installèrent de chaque côté de notre tombeur de Serpentard. Le blond les regarda perplexe.

Que lui voulaient-ils ?

Blaise : Quoi ?

Crabe : Quoi quoi ?

Blaise : Que faites vous là ?

Goyle : On voulait te dire que l'on sait !

Blaise : Vous savez ?

Crabe : Oui, on sait que c'est toi le nouveau Voldemort !

Goyle : C'est normal ! C'est ton moyen de te venger de Drago.

Crabe : Et c'est tout à fait légitime ! Il a oublié notre maître, il fréquente cette sang de bourbe et…

Blaise : Mais la ferme ! Premièrement, je ne suis pas le nouveau Voldemort, deuxièmement, je ne trahirais pas Drago, et troisièmement Hermione n'est pas une sang de bourbe. Comprit ?!!!

Crabe : Oui ! Mais si c'est pas toi son héritier, c'est qui ?

Blaise : Comment vous savez qu'il y a un héritier ?

Goyle : Il nous est apparut ! Il nous a dit que si son successeur avait besoin de nous on devrait l'aider !

Blaise eu alors un mouvement de recul, Voldemort ne lui avait pas apparut à lui, il savait donc qu'il était du côté de Drago.

Blaise : Je dois y aller.

Goyle : Bien !

En partant, il attrapa la médaille qu'il portait autour du cou et la frotta 3 fois. Cela allait prévenir les autres membres du groupe « GP » qu'il y avait dans la salle sur demande une réunion d'urgence.

***

Harry et Ron travaillaient sur leur devoir de potion, lorsque le rouquin leva la tête d'un coup sec.

Ron : J'ai trouvé !!!

Harry : C'est vrai ? T'as trouvé la première question ?

Ron : Oh non, pas ça !

Harry : T'as trouvé quoi alors ?

Ron : Euh…où écrire mon prénom sur la copie.

Harry : T'es vraiment un crétin !

Ron : Un crétin ?

Harry : Ben quoi ? T'énerves pas Ron ! Je ne dis pas ça méchamment !

Ron : Tu ne dis pas ça méchamment ? Mais comment je dois le prendre moi ? Saches Mr Potter que je suis bien plus intelligent que je n'en laisse paraître.

Harry : Si tu le dis !

Ron : Oui, je le dis !

Le jeune Potter se replongea dans son devoir devenu subitement très intéressant. Il préférait ne pas contrarier le rouquin pour éviter que celui ci face un drame.

Mais Harry avait tout de même remarqué que Ron avait prit de l'assurance ces derniers jours.

Ron de son côté regardait son ex-meilleur ami avec mépris. A partir de maintenant c'était décidé, il allait tous faire pour le tuer.

D'un coup les médaillons des deux garçons se mirent à leur brûler la peau.

Harry : Réunion du « GP » !

Ron : On fonce !

Chaque réunion était une vrai angoisse pour ce dernier, la peur d'être découvert était belle et bien présente.

Harry : Tu as l'air anxieux !

Ron : Je…J'espère juste qu'il n'est rien arrivé à Hermione.

***

Maintenant tous le groupe se trouvait devant Blaise qui venait d'exposer la situation.

Drago : Voldemort est si désespéré que ça pour demander de l'aide à ces deux débiles !

Elodie : En tout cas son apprenti m'a quand même transpercé la main !

Maria : J'étais visé normalement.

Jessy : Pour le moment aucun piège n'a marché mais on doit quand même continuer l'entraînement.

Mione : Oui mais là, on a cour !

Drago : Allez y ! Je doit parler à mes sœurs 5 minutes.

Harry : Ok !

Blaise : Vous vous grouillez, on a divination, ne me lâché pas pour ce cour là !

Elo : Contente de voir que tu penses à moi !

Blaise : Désolé, je t'avais zappé.

Une fois tous partis, le blondinet se tourna vers ses sœurs les mains dans les poches.

Il ne savait pas comment cracher le morceau, au bout de 10 secondes de silences, il se lança.

Dray : Grand mère est morte dans la nuit !

Jenny commença à éclater en sanglots alors Jessy restait sans voix.

Jenny : Quoi ?

Dray regarda sa sœur et prit un air agacé.

Dray : Ne pleure pas Jen ! Les Malefoy ne pleure pas !

Jenny : Facile pour toi ! Tu as un cœur de pierre.

Sur ce, elle s'enfuit en courant suivit de Jessy toujours inerte.

Drago lui resta là sans bouger. Avait-il vraiment un cœur de pierre ? Non ! Il était seulement un Malefoy à part entière et un Malefoy ne pleure pas.

***

Lindsay Halliwell était face aux premières années depuis bientôt trois quart d'heure. Les élèves avaient pour mission d'arriver à lancer un sort de « Sumpromutus » lorsque dans le fond de la salle retenti haut et fort « Marcus Stones ». Une jeune élève venait de hurler sur son camarade très empoté. Cela lui rappela alors …

_« Flash Back »_

_Lili : James Potter ! _

_Et c'était reparti, Lili Evans venait encore une fois de hurler et de frapper sur son camarade et plus grand admirateur, James Potter. _

_Lindsay se tourna et regarda ses deux « amis », à force de se courir après, ils allaient finir par se marier. _

_Sirius : Tu rêvasses ?_

_Lindsay : Qu…qu'est ce que tu fais là ? _

_Sirius : Je viens voir ma superbe petite amie. _

_Lindsay : Chuuut ! Ca va pas ? Quelque aurait pu t'entendre ! _

_Sirius : Et alors ?_

_Lindsay : Alors, on pourrait savoir que…enfin tu vois quoi !_

_Sirius : Qu'on sort ensemble ? _

_Lindsay : Chuuut !_

_Sirius : Et pourquoi cela doit être un secret d'état ? _

_Lindsay : Tu sais très bien, Sirius ! Pour ma réputation. On en a pourtant souvent parlé._

_Sirius : Et tu comptes le dire un jour ? _

_Lindsay : On verra ! __Mais pour le moment, personne ne doit être au courant._

_Sirius : C'est bête parce que je l'ai dis à James ! _

_Lindsay : Quoi ? _

_Sirius : Oui, je lui ai dis !_

_Lindsay : Mais t'es complètement malade ! Ca y est ma réputation est foutue !_

_Sirius : Oh parce que tu sors avec moi ? _

_Lindsay : Chuuut ! Déjà ton débile de copain qui est au courant, n'en rajoute pas. _

_Sirius : T'as honte de moi où quoi ? _

_Lindsay : Oui, tout à fait. _

_Sirius : D'accord c'est tout à fais clair !!!_

_Après ceux-ci, le beau brun se leva et sortit de la classe sous les hurlements du professeur. _

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Marcus : Madame, madame, ça a sonné, on peut sortir ?

Lindsay : Oh euh oui ! Vous pouvez sortir après avoir noté dans votre cahier de texte de vous entraîner pour le sort.

Elèves : Au revoir, madame !

Puis les élèves sortirent, Lindsay elle se laissa tomber sur son siège.

Lindsay : Pff ! Quelle vie !

***

Hermione,Harry, Maria et Ron étaient en groupe de quatre pour le cour de sortilège. Mione face à Maria désespéré face au comportement de son meilleur ami envers le rouquin. En effet, le survivant se moquait de Ron depuis le début du cour mais chaque fois pour des raisons différentes. Premièrement parce que celui ci c'était assis à côté de sa chaise et s'était littéralement étalé au sol puis parce qu'il avait lancé un sort contre un mur ricocher, il s'était une fois de plus ramassé. Et enfin, le roux en essayant d'embrasser Hermione était tombé bouche à bouche avec Neuville Londubat.

Harry : Oh mais Mione, j'y peux rien. Je… je crois que je vais mourir de rire.

Mione : Harry ! Arrêtes de te moquer de Ron, c'est…c'est… méchant !

Maria : Il faut avouer qu'il y a de quoi rire.

Ron : Laisses tomber Hermione, de toute façon, tu meurs d'envies de rire aussi !

Mione : Moi ? Non !

Ron : Tu mens en plus ! C'est pire que tout !

***

Blaise et Elodie étaient en cour de divination depuis 10 minutes mais toujours pas de Malefoy en vue.

Blaise : C'est fou mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ?

Elodie : Ils vont peut-être sécher ! Et ils auraient bien raison, c'est tellement nul !

Blaise : Ouais mais je me demande pourquoi Drago les a retenus.

Elodie : Certainement un truc de famille.

Blaise : Peut-être mais c'est quand même bizarre qu'ils ne reviennent pas.

Elodie : Mais laisses la vivre un peu ta Jenny !

D'un coup, les portes de la salle s'ouvrir sur une Jenny en pleur. A vrai dire le spectacle était plutôt effrayant. Les larmes de la Serpentard avaient fait couler son mascara qui lui donnait les yeux noirs, son nez coulait et son regard exprimé une profonde tristesse. Blaise se leva sur le champ et se précipita vers sa petite amie.

Blaise : Jenny ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jenny : Je…je le déteste !

Blaise : Qui ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Et pourquoi es tu dans cet état ?

C'est alors que arriva Jenny complètement essoufflée, elle scruta la pièce du regard puis rassurée de voir sa sœur se laissa tomber sur la première chaise se trouvant sur son chemin.

Jessy : (entre deux soupir) C'est pas à Drago que tu dois en vouloir.

Blaise : Pourquoi ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jenny : Mon frère est un con, voilà ce qu'il se passe.

Jessy : Il n'y peut rien.

Elodie : Que se passe t-il avec Dray ?

Dray : (venant d'arriver) Mais il ne se passe rien avec moi ! C'est Jenny qui fait son cinéma encore.

Jenny : Je fais du cinéma ? Moi ? Mais, Drago, grand mère est morte !

Drago : Je sais. Mais je n'en suis pas responsable !

Jenny : Tu restes quand même de glace devant la mort de notre grand mère.

Drago : Que veux tu que je fasse ? Que j'éclate en sanglot comme toi ? Et a quoi cela va nous avancer ? Ca va la faire revivre peut-être ?

Jessy : Drago ! Arrêtes ! Ca va trop loin !

Drago : Oh ! Et puis j'en ai ra le bol, je me casse de ce cour à la con !

Sur ce le blond sortit en claquant la porte suivit de près par Elodie, très inquiète pour son meilleur ami. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut suivit de ses deux sœurs et de Blaise.

La professeur aux énormes lunettes, elle resta bouche bée devant l'attitude des Malefoy et de leur entourage.

Prof : Euh…et ben euh... je suppose que ils rattraperont le cour plus tard.

***

Le lendemain matin, l'ambiance était glaciale aussi bien du côté Serpentard que du côté Griffondor. Hermione était plongée dans « la gazette des sorciers », Harry lui dans « le guide du meilleur chef d'équipe de quidditch », Maria repensait à sa séance avec le psycomage de la veille et Ron mastiquait bruyamment son petit déjeuné. A l'autre bout de la salle, Drago comme sa petite amie lisait « la gazette », Jenny lui jetait des regards noirs, Jessy avait subittement un grand intérêt pour son bol de chocolat, Elodie regardait avec un air hautain Cho Chang et Blaise les fixait tous les uns après les autres étonné de se manque de conversation.

Finalement se fût, Jenny qui ouvrit le bal.

Jenny : Comment va t-on a l'enterrement ?

Drago : On transplane demain à neuf heure au cimetière de Pré au lard. On peut emmener chacun quelqu'un et bien sûr Elodie et Maria devront être là.

Elodie : C'est évidant ! Tous les sangs purs sont à peu de la même famille !

Jessy : Tu emmènes Hermione ?

Dray : Bien sûr !

Jenny : Et comment cela se passe t-il ?

Dray : Il y aura la messe à neuf heure, elle durera 1 heure et demi puis on ira au cimetière et à midi il y aura un grand repas au manoir Malefoy.

Jessy : Cela se passera pas mal si j'emmène Harry ?

Dray : De toute façon qu'est ce que tu en as à foutre ?

Jessy : Ouais, c'est vrai !

Jenny : Tu viendras Blaise ?

Blaise : Bien sûr, mon cœur.

Elodie : Génial, on va revoir tous les cons de la haute société.

Dray : On en a rien à foutre de eux, nous somme bien au dessus d'eux.

***

Lindsay veniat de terminer son 3ème tour de terrain de quidditch et entamait son 4ème. Elle était seule, elle avait réussi à semer les élèves qui la suivaient. C'est vrai, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit sa prof faire son jogging. Poudlard était tellement pleins de souvenirs pour la Halliwell. Elle fixa soudain le centre du terrain et cela lui rappela…

_« Flash Back »_

Un orage énorme claquait sur Poudlard, pourtant Sirius se trouvait au centre du terrain, seul, abandonné sous la pluie. Lorsque soudain…

Lindsay : Sirius ! Arrêtes de faire la gueule ! Allé viens on part sinon mon maquillage va couler !

_Sirius : Pars toi ! Moi je reste !_

_Lindsay : Mais ne fais pas le gamin !_

_Sirius : Moi faire le gamin ? Regardes toi, Lindsay tu es… tu es superficiel. _

_Lindsay : (choquée) Superficiel ? Je suis superficiel ? _

_Sirius : Oui ! Tu veux toujours être la plus belle, la plus intelligente mais c'est une image ça chérie, une apparence. Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que tu as un gros problème de complexe, pour vouloir à ce point paraître parfaite aux yeux des autres !_

_Lindsay : T'es pitoyable Black !_

_Sirius: Oh mais rentres, tu vas être toute démaquillé, sinon !_

_Lindsay : (hurlant) La ferme ! _

_Sirius : Mais ne commence pas à pleurer sinon des larmes vont enlever ton maquillage et tes yeux vont enfler. Tu ne vas plus pouvoir sortir pendant une semaine. _

_Lindsay : Mais tais toi ! _

_Le jeune s'aperçut alors que sa petite amie était en larme, sous la pluie et de plus en effet son maquillage coulait. _

_Sirius s'approcha donc, l'enlaça et l'embrassa doucement. _

_Sirius : Je suis un idiot, excuse moi._

_« Fin Flash Back »_

***

La nuit était tombé sur Poudlard depuis une bonne heure lorsque Drago entra dans sa chambre. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque qu'il y trouva un chantier pas possible. Des chaussures juchaient au sol, des habits recouvraient le lit, des bijoux étaient étalé sur le bureau et au milieu de tous cela se trouvait une Hermione désespérée.

Dray : T'as perdu quelque chose ?

Mione : (en pleure) Drago, j'ai un gros problème !

Dray : Ne me dis pas que t'es encore enceinte !

Mione : Non ! Je sais pas quoi mettre pour demain.

Le jeune homme pivota sur lui même puis après réflexion sortit de la pagaille une petite jupe noire qui descendait jusqu'en bas des genoux avec une petite ceinture très coquette, un haut noir qui allait avec la jupe et mettait les généreuses formes de sa petite amie en valeur, des hauts talons ouverts noirs, une chaîne en or avec un croix, un bracelet en or, trois bagues et des boucles d'oreilles en formes de tourbillon de deux ors différents.

Drago : Voilà comment tu t'habille demain !

Mione : C'est pas trop provoquant ?

Drago : C'est noir ! Et je veux montrer à tous les Malefoy a quel point ma petite amie est sexy.

Mione : C'est l'enterrement de ta grand mère, Drago !

Drago : Je sais, mais c'est pas une raison pour t'habiller en bonne sœur !

Mione : Je stresse !

Drago : Il n'y a pas de raison ! Je serais là, il y aura mes sœurs, Blaise, Harry, Elodie, Maria, ma mère qui t'adore, mon père qui est forcé de t'adorer, Rogue et même ta mère, notre chère prof.

Mione : Et c'est sensé me remonter le moral ?

***

Le week-end commençait tristement pour la famille Malefoy mais surtout pour notre petite Jenny, très affecté par le décès de sa grand-mère. Assise sur une marche dans le hall d'entrée de l'école, elle attendait l'arrivé des autres membres du groupe depuis plus d'une heure.

Blaise : Chérie, ils n'arriverons pas avant !

Jenny : Oh, t'es là ! Non, je ne m'attend pas à les voir arriver mais j'avais besoin de m'éloigner de Jessy. Elle est trop … heureuse pour moi.

Blaise : Tu te fais du mal toute seule Jen, tu ne dois pas t'isoler.

Jenny : Mais ils n'ont aucun sentiment ou quoi ? Notre grand-mère est morte. Ce n'était pas une mamie poule qui faisait des gâteaux et pinçait les joues mais elle restait notre grand-mère !

Blaise : Jenny, bébé ! Ton frère et ta sœur sont peut-être effondré mais il le cache mieux que toi.

Jenny : Mouais !

***

Le groupe au complet s'était retrouvé et à présent il venait d'atterrir devant une église. Là se trouvait beaucoup de personne de « la noblesse ». Drago attrapa alors la main de Mione et se dirigea vers son père et sa mère déjà arrivés depuis un bon moment. Il fût bientôt suivit de ses sœurs et de leurs petits amis, ainsi que de Maria et Elodie.

Avec les parents Malefoy se trouvait les Zambini, les Johnson, et Rogue.

Drago : (arrivant tenant toujours Hermione) Messieurs, mesdames.

Mr Zambini : Oh Lucius, ton fils ne cesse de grandir et de augmenter en puissance physique, tu dois être très fière de lui !

Lucius : C'est vrai.

Mr Johnson : Et qui est cette délicieuse jeune fille, Drago.

Dray : Je vous présente, Hermione Granger, ma petite amie.

Tous restère sans voix, Granger ? Personne ne connaissait de Granger, la « délicieuse jeune fille » était donc une sang de bourbe.

Et pour conclure le tous :

Mme Zambini : Oh mais vous êtes le jeune Potter.

La mère de Blaise venait de remarquer Harry au bras de Jessy.

Mr Johnson : (se tournant vers Lucius) Potter ?

Jessy : Oui, Harry est mon petit ami.

Tous les adultes sauf Narcissa se tournèrent vers le père Malefoy avec un regard interrogatif et pleins d'accusations mais celui-ci ne trouva qu'une seule chose à dire.

Lucius : Jenny sort avec Blaise, vous le savez ?

Et oui ! Il fallait bien redonner un peu d'estime à sa famille.

Il fut sauvé par le retentissement des cloches signalant l'entrée dans l'église.

***

La cérémonie avait débuté depuis une heure mais pour tous cela devenait très long. La salle était silencieuse et glacial seul les pleures étouffé de Jenny retentissait. Puis fût venu le moment du discourt et bien sûr la seule personne étant capable de parler était son fils.

Lucius : Comme beaucoup de personnes ici, je dois vous avouer que j'ai très peu vu ma mère ces dernières années. C'était une femme d'honneur qui poursuivait ses buts et ne supportait pas que les autres abandonne. J'ai a son grand regret, pas suivit le même chemin qu'elle. De plus, elle supportait très peu la présence d'enfants, étant père de trois merveilleux monstres cela rajoutait une contrainte à nos relations. Mais malgré ses défauts, elle restera dans notre mémoire comme la splendide Madame Malefoy.

Après de bref applaudissement, chacun passa pour bénir le corps puis tous se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'église. Le cercueil fût mit dans le corbillard puis la marche funèbre commença.

Malheureusement pour tous il pleuvait.

Drago : C'est bien notre jour de chance ! Il pleut en plus.

Jessy : Elle pouvait pas attendre que se soit l'été pour être enterré ?

Jenny : Vous pouvez pas respecter les morts un peu ?

Blaise : Calmes toi, Jenny ! Tu n'as jamais aimé ta grand mère.

Elodie : Il paraît qu'elle voulait remplacer Voldemort quand il est mort.

Drago : C'était une vieille folle !

Maria : Oh regardez ! Il y a les Lemarty là bas !

Mione : C'est qui eux ?

Dray : Jay Lemarty a 18 ans, il a étudié a Beaubaton et maintenant il étudit l'économie, c'est un vrai con, il paraît que c'est un tombeur !

Harry : Jaloux ?

Jessy : Sa sœur, Justine, elle a notre âge, elle est a Beaubaton aussi et c'est une vrai peste !

Elodie : Non, cette fille est le diable en personne.

Jenny : Encore pire que Elodie.

Maria : Attention, elle s'intéresse particulièrement à Drago.

Mione : Vous la détestez toutes ?

Elodie : Oui !

Maria : Sans exception !

Harry : Elle doit vraiment être horrible !

Dray : Non, elle est pas pire que son frère !

Blaise : Les filles en font tout un plat, elle est plutôt sympa elle, tu vas voir.

Jenny : Tu la connais ?

Blaise : On a parlé à un mariage et on a comment dire… sympathisé ?

Dray : En gros, il a couché avec !

***

Lorsque tous les invités entrèrent dans le manoir Malefoy, les elfes de maison se précipitèrent de débarrasser chaque personnes de ses vestes ou manteaux.

Hermione : Tu as des elfes de maison ?

Drago : Tu pensais quoi ? Que ma mère faisait le ménage dans le manoir toute seule ?

Mione : Vous les payez au moins ?

Dray : Payer un elfe de maison ? C'est les insulter !

Mione : Mais c'est…

Justine : Drago ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu.

Dray : Justine ! Oui, en effet, ça fait longtemps. Je te présente Hermione.

Justine : Enchanté. Vous êtes ensemble à Poudlard ?

Dray : Ouais.

Justine : Tu es une amie à Jenny et Jessy ?

Mione : Oui.

Dray : Et c'est ma petite amie.

Justine : Ah ! Oh ! Depuis combien de temps ?

Dray : Bien deux mois.

Justine : C'est ta grande aventure dis donc.

Dray : Et ouais.

Mione : Je vais voir Jess et Jenn.

La brune s'approcha de son petit ami et déposa un bref petit bisou sur la bouche. Puis elle se dirigea vers deux de ses meilleures amies.

Les deux blondes, elles se trouvaient avec Maria, Elodie et le fameux Jay.

Jay : Et donc ils m'ont choisi comme capitaine car bien sûr je suis le meilleur joueur de quidditch.

Elodie : Drago aussi est joueur de quidditch et capitaine.

Mione : Coucou !

Jay : Oh ! Salut toi !

Jessy : C'est la petite amie à Drago, Hermione.

Jay : La petite amie à Drago ? Comment une magnifique femme dans ton genre peut-elle supporter un mec comme lui ?

Mione : Oh oui, c'est vrai, il est super canon, intelligent, rassurant, sportif, je me demande vraiment comment je fais pour le supporter.

Jay : (riant jaune) Tu as de l'humour en plus ?

Elodie : Et sinon, Jay tu as une copine ?

Jay : (regardant Hermione) Pas pour le moment mais ça peut changer.

Jessy : Ah oui, comment ça ?

Jay : Je sais pas.

Jenny : On dirait que tu as une idée derrière la tête.

Jay : Peut-être.

***

Les parents Malefoy se trouvaient à une table avec les Montgomery, une grande famille de sang pure à la réputation froide. D'après beaucoup de rumeur ils avaient toujours été en compétition avec les Malefoy pour la place de favori de Voldemort.

Mr Montgomery : Nous avons donc jugé inutile de faire venir nos fils à ces funérailles.

Mme Montgomery : Bill et Tom de plus, suivent leur scolarité à Damstrong et le voyage les auraient fatigué pour les études supérieurs.

Narcissa : Etudes supérieurs ? Je croyais qu'ils avaient le même âge que les nôtre et qu'ils étaient en 7ème année.

Mme Montgomery : En effet, mais le niveau de Damstrong est bien supérieur à toutes les écoles.

Narcissa : (hypocritement) Evidement !

Mr Montgomery : Et toi Lucius, alors comme ça il paraît que Drago fréquente une sang de bourbe ? Pauvre maître, il doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

Lucius : Il se trouve que Miss Granger est une sang pure, une Halliwell !

Mme Montgomery : Et Jessy fréquente le jeune Potter !

Lucius : (après une minute de réflexion) Ce n'est qu'une amourette d'adolescence, rien de bien sérieux.

Mr Montgomery : Quand je pense que notre avait choisit comme héritier ton fils plutôt que mon Bill.

Narcissa : (sèchement) Il faut croire que MON Drago était mieux que TON Bill !

Mme Montgomery : Etait ! Ma chère Narcissa, était !

Narcissa : Mais sûrement les t-il toujours.

Et sur ce, la ex Black se dirigea vers une autre famille d'un pas sec perdant que son mari fixait bêtement une chaise. Jamais il n'avait eu si honte de sa famille.

***

La journée horrible se terminait pour les Malefoy et leurs amis. Drago regardait les invités partir un par un puis après une bonne demi-heure il se dirigea vers Hermione.

Dray : Alors il t'as bien dragué l'autre là ?

Mione : Ouais et toi ?

Dray : En tous cas de toute la journée, je n'ai regardé que toi.

Mione : C'est vrai ?

Dray : Mouais !

Mione : Comment ça « mouais » ?

Dray : Mouais !

La jeune lionne s'approcha sensuellement du serpent et dans un souffle lui glissa à l'oreille un petit « Je t'aime ».

***Fin***


	20. La salle sur demande

_Episode 6_

_La salle sur demande_

Elodie traînait dans les couloirs, pensive. Elle était seule. En cette période de troubles, nous sommes en droit de nous poser la question : pourquoi est elle seule alors qu'un nouvel accident peu arriver à tout instant ?

Elo (d'un ton dramatique) : Rien ne va plus !

Et oui, rien n'allait plus ces derniers temps pour la jolie peste. Elle était sans cesse en danger de mort…

Elo : Tout ça à cause de cet abrutit de fantôme…

…qui se trouve être par ailleurs notre cher Voldemort…passons. Elle avait maintenant, aussi, des amis… autres que Drago.

Elo : L'horreur ! Des amis, moi ? (mélancolique) mais suis-je au moins encore moi ?

Et oui Elodie avait des amis, mais pire encore. Elle avait une amie en particulier, plus étonnante que les autres, Maria. Maria, la sœur de Ben. Maria la fille qui était à Poudlard dans le seul but de se venger. Maria qu'elle avait sauvé de la mort en ayant perdu sa main….ça craint n'est ce pas ?

En tout cas, pour la Johnson, s'en était trop. Il fallait qu'elle se détende. Il fallait qu'elle prouve qu'elle était encore la méchante Elodie, avec ou sans amis, avec ou sans Voldemort à ses trousses. Elle avait une réputation à tenir. Et quelle est l'activité préféré des pestes dans son genre ? faire chier le monde, bien sûr !

Elo : HELENEEE ! Quelle…surprise !

La jeune Hélène, pot de peinture ambulant, et fan inconditionnel de Drago, venait d'apparaître dans le couloir, un sourire aux lèvres qui cependant disparut devant la vision d'Elodie. Parfait, rien de mieux pour redorer sa réputation.

Hélène : Oh…Johnson.

Elo : Alors, j'ai cru savoir que tu as une petite sœur en première année…

Hélène (sèche) : Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ?

Elo : Du calme ! Je veux juste que tu me la présentes…

Hélène : Qu'est ce que… ?

Elo (terminant sa phrase) : Je vais lui faire, c'est ça ? Oh rien, juste l'informer des derniers actes de sa sœur aîné…elle est du genre petite rapporteuse de service à la maison ou pas ?

Hélène (devenant blême) : Qu…qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Elo : Tu sais ce comme quoi tu aurais traumatisé…

Elodie fut alors interrompu par un « Aaaaaah ! » strident. Elle s'arrêta net, regarda Hélène et ses yeux s'agrandirent soudainement.

Elo (murmurant) : Maria…

Elle bouscula alors violemment Hélène et commença à courir. Hélène quant à elle, se retourna, la gratifia d'un geste de la main plutôt grossier et sourit.

Hélène : Quelle c*nne cette fille !

Hermione et Drago étaient tranquillement installés sur le canapé, tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

Mione (tenant une brochure à la main) :…et donc cette université là, à l'air pas mal…

Dray (jetant un regard) : Jamais entendu parler !

Mione : Bah, regarde, elle a l'air bien et elle est située pas si loin d'ici !

Dray : Si j'en ai jamais entendu parler, c'est qu'elle ne doit pas être réputé…

Mione : « Oh ! » Et qu'elle université faut il pour « mosieur » ?

Dray (pointant du doigt) : Celle-ci ou…celle-ci !

Mione : Oui, bien sûr les plus côtés…

Dray : Ben , en même temps…

Mione : Et celle-ci ?

Dray regarda et grimaça.

Dray : Ah non, pas celle là !

Mione : Pourquoi ? C'est une des meilleures ?

Dray (soupirant et posant sa tête sur celle de Mione) : J'entends encore la père Montgomery : « Mes fils entrerons dans la meilleur université qu'il se doit et se sera Cambridge ! » Beurk !

Mione (haussant les sourcils) Le père Montgomery ? Ses fils ?

Dray : Une famille de Sang Pure, ses jumeaux sont des…

Mione : Attends ! Tu me parles de Bill et…Tom ? C'est ça ?

Drago lui lança un regard interrogatif et à son tour la jeune fille esquissa une grimace.

Mione : A l'enterrement, une femme n'arrêtait pas de brailler : Bill et Tom sont les meilleurs ! Surtout Bill ! Bill est…patati patata !

Drago sourit puis soupira.

Dray : Ouais, c'est…

C'est à cet instant que quelque chose de bizarre se passa. Ils portèrent tout les deux leurs mains à leurs colliers dans un même geste. Il se passait quelque chose.

Quelques minutes après, Mione, Dray, Harry, Elo, Maria, Jenny, Jessy et Blaise étaient tous installés sur des sièges, autour d'une table ronde dans la salle sur demande.

Dray : Où est Weasmoch' ?

Elo (agacée) : On s'en fout de Weasmoch' ! Maria a bien faillit y passer cette fois !

Blaise : Comme toutes les autres Elo…

Maria : Non ! Pas cette fois…

Elo : Quand je suis arrivée je l'ai vue…

Maria : J'allais à la tour des Gryffondor chercher un livre super que m'avait demandé Ron…

Harry (rieur) : Ron lit ?

Maria : Harry ! Bon, donc j'ai commencé à grimper ces escaliers…

Flash Back :

_Maria commençait à monter les escaliers du deuxième étage, lentement. Elle semblait plongé dans ses pensées. L'escalier pendant ce temps là, n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, se déplaçant à son aise. C'est alors qu'elle posa son pied sur une marche…qui grinça fortement et…s'écroula sous son poids._

_Maria : Oooooh…_

_Tout se passa très vite. Elle glissa et tomba dans le trou créé par la marche, se sentant tomber dans le vide._

_Maria : Puréeeeeee !_

_Brusquement, alors qu'elle semblait bien partie pour le grand saut, le trou parut se rétrécir, la bloquant, la pressant à la hanche et lui déchirant sa robe de sorcier. _

_Maria : Ouf…hé !_

_Coincée à la taille Maria tenta de s'extraire par la force des bras mais plus elle essayait plus elle avait l'impression que…la faille de l'escalier se refermait lentement sur elle._

_Maria : Oh non…non…non ! Aux secouuurs !_

_Elle entendit alors des pas puis un grand cris._

_Elo : Maria ! Tient bon, j'arrive !_

Fin du Flash back

Elo : Et je l'ai sauvée à temps !

Maria : Tu parles ! Tout ce que t'as réussit à faire, c'est détruire encore plus l'escalier et à me faire chuter d'une bonne dizaine de mètres !

Elo : C'est bon tu t'es prit l'escalier d'en dessous ! Et puis l'escalier s'est réparé tout seul, y a pas eu de casse !

Maria : Parle pour toi !

En retour, la rousse reçut une belle grimace.

Mione : Bref…

« Excusez moi du retard…j'étais aux toilettes !

Tous se tournèrent vers la porte et explosèrent de rire. Ron, tout penaud se tenait devant eux…du papier toilette collé à sa chaussure gauche. Il rougit, paraissant ne pas comprendre les moqueries et s'assit à la seule chaise vide, faisant traîner le papier rose à sa suite.

Harry : Ok ! On t'excuse Ron !

Ron hocha la tête.

Mais Ron ne voulait pas de leurs excuses. D'ailleurs, il était plutôt content de lui. Le papier qu'il avait exprès coller lui avait donné un alibi parfait et évité bien des explications quant à son retard.

Qui s'expliquerait plutôt en réalité par un petit entretien avec Voldemort, en personne mais cela, il n'allait certainement pas le répéter à ces « amis ».

Quelques heures après, la nuit tombait sur Poudlard qui s'endormait lentement. Dans un des dortoirs des Serpentards, trois jeunes filles, assises en tailleur par terre, discutaient tout en dégustant des chocolats.

Jenny : Et e fait, où est Pansy ?

Elo : Certainement occupé avec un mec…

Jessy (soupirant mélancoliquement) : Si Drago savait ça, vous imaginez le drame ?

Elles rirent et alors qu'Elo jetait un énième emballage de bonbon par terre, Jenny regarda sa montre et émit un sifflement.

Jenny : Faut dodo les filles, n'oubliez pas que demain c'est notre premier rendez vous de G.P ! Faut être en forme !

Jessy : Surtout si Drago a vraiment décidé de nous faire bosser…la dernière fois, j'arrivais même plus à marcher !

Elo : Pff…ça commence à être légèrement énervant cette histoire de Voldemort…il pourrait pas nous foutre un peu la paix ?

Vers minuit, la salle commune des Gryffondor était vide. Vide ? Non, Ron Weasley était debout, au milieu de la salle et semblait parler tout seul, au mur, ou bien au tableau d'une femme enceinte.

Ron : Et donc, ils ont décidés que demain ils se verraient pour…

Voldemort : J'ai comprit. Tu vas y aller. Et tu ne fais rien. N'essaye pas de brouiller les pistes. Je m'en chargerai tout seul.

Ron : Mais…

Voldemort : Ils n'en viendront pas à la conclusion que ça puisse être toi, si c'est ce qui t'inquiètes. Maintenant va dormir, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Ron le salua respectueusement et commença à faire demi-tour, le cerveau en ébullition, et déjà tout stressé à l'idée du lendemain.

Le lendemain, le soleil s'était déjà levé depuis quelques heures quand un jeune blond se décida à réveiller sa petite amie, emmitouflée dans des draps en soie fine.

Dray : 'Mione ! (la poussant) 'Mione !

Mione : Huuuuummmm !

Dray : 'Mione…le chat s'est cassé une patte !

Mione : QUOI ?

Elle se leva brusquement s'emmêlant dans les draps et se ramassant au sol.

Mione (paniquée) : Pattenrond ! Pattenrond, mon dieu, Pattenrond tient bon, ta maman arrive !

Dray (riant) : Hé chérie, je rigole !

La belle brune au visage encore marquée par l'oreiller, arrêta net de se débattre avec ses draps et toujours assise au sol, lança un regard noir à son « merveilleux » petit copain.

Mione (indignée) : Et tu te trouves drôle, peut être ?

Drago toujours riant, s'avança jusqu'à elle, la prit dans ses bras et s'asseyant sur le lit, la déposa sur ces genoux.

Mione (dans un bâillement) : Il est quelle heure ?

Dray : Neuf heures et quart…

Mione : Ah…quoi ? Mais on est dimanche !

Dray : Et aujourd'hui on a réunion du GP…

Mione : Pas avant des heures ! (essayant de se relever) T'es complètement malade…toi peut être que tu peux te lever à l'aube pour aller courir, mais me faire lever un jour de grasse matinée…jamais !

Drago, un petit sourire aux lèvres, la retenait tant bien que mal tandis qu'elle se débattait, cherchant à atteindre l'oreiller.

Dray : Tu sais, je ne pensais pas vraiment à te faire courir…j'avais d'autres projets en tête…

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement et l'observa. Il arborait déjà un petit sourire coquin qui la fit sourire aussi.

Hermione : Et tes projets…tu pouvais pas les faire tout seul ?

Il rie et l'embrassa tendrement.

Dray : Oh non…

Pendant que les deux tourtereaux et préfets en chefs vivaient leur vie de couple à fond, deux sœurs, assises à la table des Serpentard discutaient de leurs petits amis respectifs.

Jessy : Harry ne comprend pas…c'est normal pourtant ! Ginny a quand même essayé de me le piquer !

Jenny : Tu m'avais dit que tu la respectais un peu maintenant qu'elle avait admis qu'elle n'avait aucune chance contre toi ?

Jessy : En y réfléchissant bien, c'est pas vraiment ce qu'elle a dit…elle a juste dit qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait m'aimer mais que c'était comme ça et tant pis pour elle… (dans l'épisode 14 de la saison 1 ^^)

Jenny : Mais en même temps, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne va pas profiter de la première dispute qui se profilera à l'horizon…

Jessy : Exact ! C'est pour ça qu'il faut…que je la case ! Oui à la première occas', je la case !

Jenny sourit, puis semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, soupira.

Jessy : Quoi ? Tu crois qu'on peut pas caser une Weasley ? Pourtant elle est…

Jenny : Nan, c'est pas ça…c'est juste que je pense que moi si je n'avais qu'une rivale, je pourrai me contenter d'essayer de la caser aussi…

Jessy : Parce que tu crois que j'en ai qu'une…c'est juste la principale !

Jenny (avec un soupir théâtrale) : Nos petits amis sont trop convoités !

Les heures défilèrent et c'était avec une impatience non dissimulée que tous se retrouvèrent bientôt devant la salle sur demande. Tous ? Non. Deux tourtereaux manquaient bizarrement à l'appel.

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'ils fichent ?

Blaise (avec un sourire) : A ton avis ?

Tous sourirent, comprenant.

Maria (après réflexion) : Ca se trouve c'est pas ça…ils ont peut être eut une attaque ! Peut être qu'ils sont en…

Ron (la coupant, lassé) : Impossible !

Harry sursauta et lui lança un regard interrogateur comme tous les autres.

Ron : Ben oui…c'est quand même Drago…et Hermione ! Et…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus (et par la même occasion de s'enfoncer) car le couple en question arriva enfin, l'air pas du tout conscient de leur retard.

Dray : Quoi ?

Elo : C'est bien toi qui avais fixé l'heure ?

Dray : Ben oui, pourquoi ?

Jessy (soupirant) : Pour rien !

Dray la regarda quelques secondes amusé, puis se tourna vers la porte de la salle sur demande, où tout le monde attendait pour y entrer. Son visage se referma et il commença à se concentrer dans le but d'imaginer la salle. (Petite antisèche : Pour faire apparaître la salle sur demande, il faut passer trois fois devant sa porte en l'imaginant comme l'on voudrait qu'elle soit, puis ouvrir la porte et « hop » la salle et le contenu que l'on désirait apparaît)

Harry (pendant que Drago se concentre) : En fait pourquoi on a du l'attendre pour entrer dans la salle sur demande…je veux dire, on aurait pu l'imaginer à sa place ?

Mione (sarcastique) : Mais voyons, c'est bien connu, monsieur a des goûts de luxes, rien de ce que vous auriez imaginé ne lui aurait plut !

Dray (souriant) : Pour une fois, ce n'est pas vraiment pour ça…

Il s'arrêta et se planta devant la grande porte.

Dray : On y va ?

Elo : C'est partit !

Et il enclencha la poignée de la porte. Et ces compagnons en restèrent bouche bée. Et pour une fois, toutes les grandes gueules s'abstinrent du moindre commentaire négatif.

La salle était gigantesque. Mais outre le décor prestigieux qui caractérisait bien les goûts du Malefoy, et qui restait entièrement dans le style de Poudlard, le plus impressionnant était tout ce qu'elle contenait.

Ainsi quand ils commencèrent à descendre les grands escaliers au tapis rouge, ils regardèrent avec stupéfaction les rangées de livres qui recouvraient tous les murs de la salle.

Jess' : Jen' regarde, c'est la grande table du manoir !

Jen' tourna son regard vers la gauche et constata qu'en effet, une grande table en bois d'ébène était installée, identique à celle des Malefoy et certainement destinée aux longues réunions. Au milieu, trônait une pensine et à chaque place, un stylo et des feuilles devraient leurs servir dans leurs recherches.

Blaise : Put***…

Son regard s'était arrêté au milieu de la pièce où trônait un grand tapis de sport noir délimité de tout côté par une grosse corde suspendue par magie dans les airs.

Elo : On va faire quoi ? Des matchs de boxe ?

Dray (riant) : Non, des combats de sorciers…allez on commence par là, Harry viens avec moi.

Les heures passèrent. Bien vite la resplendissante salle fut baptisée de « salle de torture » et les seuls bruits qui en ressortaient étaient des grognements et des soupirs. Une masse informe, blonde, avachi sur le tapis noir, quant à elle, gémissait.

Dray : Jenny, relève toi !

Jenny : J'en ai marre, c'est inhumain, et tu me fais beaucoup plus souffrir que els autres, je m'en rends bien compte !

Dray : C'est parce que tu es naze ! Allez relève toi !

En sueur, la jeune blonde se releva péniblement et lança un regard noir à son frère. Sur le tapis, Blaise et Harry se battait en duel, tandis que Ron observait, mal à l'aise [Eh ouais, y en a toujours qui se foule pas]. Les autres parcouraient la rangée de livres impressionnante de la pièce et découvraient les centaines d'autres choses intéressantes (ou pas) de la salle.

Elo (montrant un bocal contenant un médaillon) : Ca sert à quoi ?

Dray : N'y touche pas !

Elo : Bon, pas la peine de m'agresser, je ne comptais pas le toucher ton truc dégeu !

Dray : Allez Jenny c'est reparti ! C'est un réflexe que tu dois avoir !

Jenny : Pff ! Mais à quoi…

« BOUM ». Sans même avoir pu finir sa phrase, la Malefoy était au sol.

Jenny (rageant) : Mais je ne te vois même pas venir alors comment veux tu que je t'en empêches ?

Pendant ce temps, dans le parc de Poudlard, une femme marchait, emmitouflée dans un grand manteau noir. Cette femme, Lindsay, glacée, était en train de regretter de ne pas avoir pris d'écharpe quand soudain, un hurlement indigné suivit d'un « Clac » très distinct se fit entendre.

Voix : DAN BATTER !

La jeune professeur se retourna pour tomber sur un spectacle des plus comiques. Une seconde année blonde lançait un regard venimeux d'un vert éclatant à un pauvre garçon à la joue bien rouge et marquée par des traces de doigts qui devaient appartenir à la jeune fille.

Garçon : mais enfin Maggy…

Maggy : TAIS TOI ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne poses ne serais ce qu'une de tes salles pattes sur moi !

Et la petite partie furibonde, suivit du garçon totalement déboussolé.

Lindsay quant à elle, resta inerte, les yeux dans le vague, jusqu'à qu'un petit sourire n'éclaire son visage, suivit d'un rire franc. Ces petits lui rappelaient deux spécimens bien connus.

Flash Back :

_« BAF »._

_James (se tenant la joue) : Mais enfin, Lily…_

_Lily (hurlant) : TAIS TOI ! Je ne veux plus jamais que tu ne poses ne serais ce qu'une de tes salles pattes sur moi !_

_Sirius (grognant) : Et c'est reparti ! Pff… si c'est comme ça, je me casse !_

_Lindsay, 17ans et pleine de vie, entortilla une de ses longues mèches brunes entre ses doigts et regarda Sirius s'éloigner du lac, où tous les quatre étaient tranquillement assis sur l'herbe. Enfin tranquillement…jusqu'à que James fasse un pas de travers comme d'habitude._

_Lily : C'est incroyable ! Il faut toujours que tu me suives partout pour me tripoter ! J'en peux plus, tu comprends ? Dégage de ma vue !_

_James : Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, c'est un acci…_

_Lily (ne le laissant même pas terminer sa phrase) : Je vais t'en foutre des accidents moi ! Mais tu ne comprends vraiment jamais rien ! (elle tourna sur elle-même, furieuse) On est pas fait pour être ensemble, on est totalement OPPOSE ! Jamais je ne sortirai avec toi, les contraires ne s'assemblent pas ! Et je te déteste ! Compris ?_

_James poussa un long soupir sans pour autant bouger d'un seul millimètre. Il regarda Sirius au loin, puis Lindsay, et un sourire s'étala sur son beau visage tout rouge._

_James : Tu as tort Lily…_

_Celle-ci s'étrangla et le dévisagea. Lindsay sourit. On ne disait jamais à Lily qu'elle avait tort, car c'était pourtant simple, elle avait toujours raison._

_James : Tu dis que les contraires ne finissent jamais ensemble, mais…Lindsay et Sirius se détestent n'est ce pas ? Ils sont opposés dans un sens ?_

_Lily plissa les yeux et se tourna vers lui, perplexe. Pendant ce temps, Lindsay, elle, se crispait, sentant son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine._

_Lindsay (pensant) : Il ne va pas oser…_

_Lily (vivement) : Et alors ?_

_James (tout fier) : Et alors, ça ne les empêche pas de sortir ensemble ! Tu vois ? Ils s'aiment, alors qu'ils se détestent ! Ca veut bien dire que nous aussi pouvons finir ensemble, non ?_

_Lily : (se tournant vers Lindsay) : Hein ? Mais de quoi il… ?_

_Elle s'arrêta net devant l'expression de son amie, et ses yeux se remplirent d'effroi._

_Lily : Lindsay…ne me dit pas qu'il dit vrai…_

_Lindsay : Bien sûr que non ! (Pensant) : Il a osé ! Ce c*n a osé !_

Fin du Flash back

« BOUM ». Une potion venait d'exploser dans la salle sur demande. De derrière un énorme chaudron, Maria apparut, grimaçante, regardant d'un air désolée, Harry, qui s'était pris toute l'explosion dans la figure.

Harry (s'essuyant le visage avec son T-Shirt) : Maria…sans vouloir te vexer, t'es vraiment nul…

Maria : Aha, très drôle, je fais ce que je peux !

Dray : Ouais ben arrêtes tout de suite, parce que là, une potion censé nous protéger va tous nous enterrer je le sens !

Elo (à Jessy): Regarde comme ils se mettent à deux sur elle, j'appelle ça du…sexisme !

Maria : Je ne comprends pas, d'habitude j'y arrive très bien !

Dray (riant) : Ouais…bon je vais voir comment s'en sort Hermione, ça fait au moins une demi-heure que je l'ai pas entendu et c'est bizarre…

Mione : T'insinue quoi par là chérie ?

Dray sourit et la rejoint, tandis que Harry, la tête toujours dans son T-shirt, décida d'aller voir Ron.

Harry (s'approchant de Ron) : Alors comment tu t'en sors ?

Ron : Ben, assez bien…

Harry regarda Ron surpris, puis la potion qui ronronnait [eh ouais, une potion ronronne…^^] tranquillement dans son chaudron.

Harry : Wouah…tu t'es vachement amélioré !

Ron : Je sais…

Harry (déstabilisé) : Euh…c'est pour…hem….c'est pour Hermione que tu fais tous ces efforts ?

Ron (surpris) : Hermione ? Non, pas du tout !

Harry tombait des nus. Il regarda ce qui devait être son meilleur ami il y a quelques temps, l'air perplexe. Qu'est ce qui se passait au juste ?

Ron le regardait aussi, l'air de se demander ce qui n'allait pas, ce qu'il avait fait de mal ou de bizarre. Soudain, il tilta. Il était censé encore aimé et cherché à tout faire pour avoir Hermione. Il était censé raté cette potion. Il était censé être ce qu'il avait toujours été. Il était censé rougir sur le champ et avouer qu'il travaillait jours et nuits pour elle.

Ron (rougissant soudainement) : Hem…bon d'accord peut être un peu…

Dray (arrivant vers eux) : De quoi ?

Ron (rougissant encore plus) : Euh…

Dray (à Harry) : Harry ?

Harry (sortant de ses songes) : Hein ? Euh…(il détailla Ron du regard et se força à sourire) Non, rien…

Son regard rencontra celui du blond, et une étincelle brilla dans son regard. Non, il ne se passait pas rien…

Au même moment, Lindsay riait bêtement toute seule, des vagues de souvenirs déferlant dans sa tête.

Flash back

_Lindsay : J'y crois pas !_

_Sirius : Pu-puce, calme toi !_

_Lindsay : Pu-puce ? J'y crois pas !_

_Sirius (riant) : Allez c'est pas dramatique…_

_Lindsay : Pas dramatique ! C'est la fin de tout tu veux dire ! Tout le monde est au courant !_

_Sirius : Tu exagères, comme d'hab' ! Il y a juste James et Lily maintenant…_

_Lindsay : Tout le monde en gros ! Réfléchis, deux petites secondes, c'est JAMES et LILY ! L'école sera au courant d'ici…rah peut être que tout le monde est déjà au courant !_

_Sirius : Shhtt ! C'est pas si dramatique…_

_Lindsay : Tu aurais vu l'expression de Lily que tu aurais trouver ça aussi dramatique que moi !_

_Sirius : Allez !_

_Il essaya de l'attirer à lui, sous l'énorme saule où il se trouvait, à l'orée du bois. Il commençait à faire nuit, et ils étaient seule dans le parc, mais ils auraient été quarante qu'ils auraient fait autant de bruit._

_Lindsay : Lâche moi ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! De ta faute !_

_Elle le repoussa brutalement, sur l'arbre et une branche se cassa sous le choc tombant sur la tête de la jeune hystérique dans un bruit sourd._

_Lindsay : Aieuh !_

_Sirius (riant) : Ah, ça sonne creux la dedans !_

_Lindsay le fusilla du regard et s'apprêta à partir quand il la prit dans ses bras, lui arrachant un cri indigné qui résonna dans le silence du parc désertique._

_Fin du flash back._

Ce soir là, elle n'avait pas pu résister à son irrésistible petit copain, et de ce fait, n'avait pas pu lui faire la tête comme elle se devait de le faire. Seulement le lendemain quand elle surprit le regard de Lily…

Flash back

_Lindsay : Quoi ?_

_Lily et Lindsay se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, des livres de botanique dans les mains, en train d'essayer d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu apprendre, trop occupé à hurler sur les deux plus beaux jeunes hommes de Poudlard._

_Lily (lâchant son livre) : Lindsay ! Comment peux tu sortir avec…_

_Lindsay : Chut !_

_Elle lui mit la main sur la bouche mais son amie la retira avec colère._

_Lily : Lindsay, il n'y a personne !_

_Lindsay : Mais parle moins fort, toute l'école pourrait t'entendre !_

_Lily : Et alors, c'est uns secret d'état ?_

_Lindsay : Pourquoi crois tu que je ne te l'ai pas dit ?_

_Lily lui fit les yeux ronds, avant de comprendre._

_Lily : Tu as…honte de sortir avec lui ? _

_Lindsay : A ton avis ?_

_Lily : Mais alors…pourquoi sors tu avec ?_

_Lindsay (bredouillant) : Et bien, euh je…j'imagine que…_

_Lily éclata carrément de rire._

_Lindsay : Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? (elle se leva et arpenta la salle) Je le savais, ma réputation est foutue !_

_Lily (morte de rire) : Tu es amoureuse de Sirius Black !_

_Lindsay : Foutu de chez foutu !_

_Lily (reprenant son sérieux) : Arrête ! Elle va monter en grade, ouais ! Des centaines de filles dans cette école ferait n'importe quoi pour sortir avec lui !_

_Lindsay : Je ne suis pas une de ces filles, Lily !_

_Lily (avec un léger sourire) : Et pourtant…_

_Lindsay : Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que ce soit sinon…_

_Lily : Sinon ?_

_Lindsay (prise d'une inspiration) : Je dis que tu craques pour James et que tu sors avec lui en cachette !_

_Lily : Tu n'oserais pas faire ça ? Je serais foutu !_

_Lindsay (avec un sourire vengeur) : Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Après tout, des centaines de filles dans cette école feraient…_

_Lily : Ce…ce n'est pas la même chose ! _

_Les deux filles se regardèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire._

_Lily (reprenant son souffle) : Ok, je comprends, Lindsay, t'inquiètes, je ne dirais rien…_

_Lindsay se rassit à côté d'elle sur le canapé, et commença à se détendre, puis, soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit et elle regarda son amie avec un sourire coquin._

_Lindsay : En faite, toi…tu ne sortirais pas avec James sans m'en parler, par hasard ?_

_Pour toute réponse un coussin rouge bordeaux lui atterrit en pleine tête._

_Lily : Jamais !_

Fin du flash back

Lindsay sortit de ses pensées, sa tête résonant encore des rires et des cris des deux jeunes filles, dans la vieille salle commune des Gryffondor, se bataillant à en perdre le souffle avec ces coussins.

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon, quand, dans un grand ensemble, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor s'affalaient sur les canapés de la salle sur demande.

Harry : C'était…

Dray : Plus dur que je ne me l'imaginais…

Il inspecta la salle. En quelques heures, elle était passée de splendide, classe et propre, à désordonnée, sale et crade. Les explosions ratées avaient laissées un peu partout de grosses traînées noirs et les étagères auparavant débordantes de livres bien rangées et bien classées, étaient sans dessus dessous. Il poussa un grand soupir.

Dray : P*tain, quelle journée…

Harry : Ouais…mais y avait quand même un truc bizarre…

Dray : Ouais, je ne savais pas que Jenny était nul à ce point…

Harry : Non, c'est pas ça !

Il se leva et arpenta la salle. Soudain, il trébucha sur un livre et se rattrapa de peu à une chaise.

Dray (riant) : Bon, qu'est ce qui a ?

Harry : Ron…je ne savais pas qu'il était aussi bon que ça…

Soudain, le blond, plus du tout rieur, leva la tête vers lui.

Dray : Où tu veux en venir ?

Harry : Eh bien je ne sais pas…d'habitude tout ce qui fait rate… il fait une potion, elle explose, il tente de faire un sort, et malgré qu'il est une bonne baguette, ça se retourne contre lui et là…

Il s'arrêta net.

Harry : Peut être a-t-il reprit de la potion d'intelligence…

Dray (se levant à son tour) : Je ne pense pas, non…la potion d'intelligence lui permettait de faire des grands sorts qui ne servait à rien, et il faisait plein de truc avec, il montrait qu'il était « intelligent », alors que là…

Harry : Là, il fait genre il sait pas !

Dray (arquant un sourcil) : Ouais, cette après midi quand on est allé le voir pour sa potion, il…

Harry : Il ?

Dray : Il mentait, il a fait exprès de rougir, mais en fait, il n'aime plus Hermione, il sait maintenant très bien faire les potions, et il fait semblant d'être comme avant…

Harry (se rasseyant) : Mais…pourquoi il ferait semblant…

Dray : Et comment aurait t'il pu sans qu'on s'en aperçoive devenir aussi fort en si peu de temps…

Harry se releva encore une fois, ne tenant plus en place. Quelque chose lui brûlait l'estomac. Il savait qu'il était proche du but, proche de la vérité, mais celle-ci lui filait entre les doigts avant même qu'il ne puisse ne serait ce qu'avoir une petite idée. Il grimaça et tapa du pied comme un enfant irrité, rageur.

Soudain Drago se stoppa, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

Dray (soudain en colère): Je ne connais qu'une personne pour enseigner aussi vite tant de choses à un abrutit pareil….quelqu'un qui l'aurait embobiner très facilement…

Les deux garçons se firent face, yeux dans les yeux, et soudain, encore, une étincelle brilla dans ceux du jeune Potter.

Harry (comprenant enfin) : Mais oui, ça ne peut être que lui…

Drago (irrité) : Voldemort a prit Weasmoch' comme héritier…


	21. L'amour d'un paternel

_Episode 7_

_L'amour d'un paternel_

Lucius : Une honte ! Voilà ce que vous êtes pour moi ! Une honte !

Face au professeur de potions se trouvait Jenny, tête baissé, Jenny, avachit sur sa chaise et Drago, jetant des regards noirs à son paternel. Tous se trouvaient dans le bureau de Lucius et celui ci était rouge de rage.

Lucius : La bibliothécaire ne fait que venir me voir pour me dire que mes enfants sont impoli et comment dois je réagir ?

Jessy : Mais c'est elle qui nous en veut !

Drago : Cette vieille pie nous a prit en grippe ! Même ses étagères nous sont tombé dessus l'autre jour !

Lucius : Elle m'a dis que c'étais toi qui les avaient fais s'écrouler.

Dray : Oui, ça me prend souvent de faire tomber des étagères sur ma copine et moi.

Lucius : Je ne veux pas d'excuse et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est elle qui a fait tomber ses étagères sur toi.

Dray : J'ai pas dis que c'était elle.

Lucius : Drago ! Ne cherches même pas à te justifier.

Jessy : Mais…

Lucius : Et vous non plus jeune fille.

Dray : Tu sais quoi ? Tu as honte de nous ! Et ben nous aussi ! Un Malefoy professeur ! Et pour supérieur Rogue ! C'est pas une honte peut-être ? Donc sur ce, au revoir père !

Et c'est sur ce « père » froid que, notre Serpentard sortit du bureau la tête haute et suivit de ses deux sœurs.

Jessy : T'as été trop cool !

Jenny : On est tous les trois morts.

Lindsay feuilletait les différentes brochures sur la fac qu'elle avait reçu en tant que parent d'élève. Et, oui, Hermione allait entrer à la fac, elle allait quitter Poudlard comme l'avait fait sa mère il y a maintenant de nombreuses années, et ce souvenir était très douloureux…

« Flash Back »

Dernière soirée à Poudlard pour la 7ème année et une grande soirée s'annoncée pour la magnifique Lindsay Halliwell. Bientôt elle entrerait dans une faculté d'aurore mais pour le moment elle était encore élève de Poudlard et elle comptait bien profiter de ce statut. Elle terminait à peine son maquillage lorsque :

« Toc Toc »

Sans même lui laisser le temps de répondre Lili Evans entra dans la pièce dans un coup de vent.

Lindsay : (ironiquement) Mais je t'en pris, entres !

Lili : J'ai un problème !

Lindsay : Oui, je sais tu viens de découvrir que la fac de Potter était juste à côté de la tienne !

Lili : Je l'ai laissé m'embrasser !

Lindsay : Hein ? Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Comment ?

Lili : J'ai laissé Potter m'embrasser !

Lindsay : T'es foutue ma pauvre ! Il ne va plus te lâcher.

Lili : En faites, je crois que j'ai apprécié !

Lindsay : Oulala ! T'es encore plus dans la merde ! Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuis mais je dois retrouver Sirius dans cinq minutes devant la Grande Salle.

Lili : Mais moi je fais comment ?

Lindsay : Je sais pas moi ! Epouses le !

« Fin »

Prémonition ? Peut-être ! En tout cas cette soirée avait été sa dernière en tant qu'élève à Poudlard.

Harry était dans sa chambre en train de regarder une photo de son père et Sirius. Tous les deux lui manquait énormément malheureusement il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les revoirs.

Soudain le matelas sur lequel il été fût transpercé par une énorme lame à seulement 3 cm de lui.

Harry : C'est pas possible !

Cette chose là le renforcé de plus en plus dans l'idée que c'était Ron, l'héritier de Voldemort car à part lui personne n'était dans cette chambre.

D'un coup sec, le jeune Potter se leva et balança tous ce qui lui passa entre les main. Il se sentait de plus en plus abandonné par tous ceux qu'il aimait, ses parents, Sirius, Dumbledor et maintenant il risquait à tous moment de perdre sa meilleure amie, sa petite amie et ses nouveaux camarades. Et pourtant il ne ressentait rien d'avoir perdu son meilleur ami, il était même persuadé que celui ci essayait de le tuer.

Elodie et Maria étaient dans les cuisines en train de supplier les elfes de maison de leurs préparer quelques choses.

Maria : Mais vous n'avez pas le droit de laisser mourir de faim des élèves !

Elfe : Mais le directeur nous a interdit de nourrir les élèves en dehors des repas à part les préfets en chef.

Elodie : Sachez que nous sommes très proche des préfet en chef.

Maria : Oui, très très proche.

Elfe : Mais…

Elodie : Et mon père ne supporterait pas que sa fille est faim.

Elfe : Euh… je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Elodie : Parfait !

Maria : Agréable d'utiliser son père pour arriver à ses fins.

Elodie : Comment ça ?

Maria : Non, laisses tomber !

Elodie : Non, je ne laisse pas tomber ! Dis moi en face ce que je penses.

Maria : Je pense tous simplement que c'est dégueulasse d'utiliser son père à des fins personnels.

Elodie : Parce que tu crois que tu ne ferais pas la même chose si ton père était encore là.

Maria : Oui, mais c'est à cause de qui que je ne peux pas le faire ?

Elodie : T'as pas le droit de dire ça.

Maria : Pff j'en ai marre, je me casse.

La tempête rousse claqua la porte d'un coup sec et laissa derrière elle notre peste de blonde.

Elfe : Voici votre repas mademoiselle.

Elodie : Foutez moi la paix.

La jeune lionne se trouvait à la bibliothèque, elle passa doucement ses doigts sur les différents tomes mais rien ne parlé des Halliwell, cette grande famille de sorcier à laquelle appartenait sans le savoir depuis des année. Soudain sa main se stoppa sur un manuel moins vieux que les autres. C'était l'album du bal de fin d'année de la promotion dans laquelle se trouvait sa mère.

Elle l'ouvrit délicatement, les pages étaient orné de magnifiques photos magiques, avec pour chaque photo un commentaire en dessous. Parmi les nombreuses photos, elle tomba sur une de Sirius, James et Remus avec comme commentaire « Ils nous aurons fait rêver pendant de longues années ces trois beaux goss ». En continuant ses recherches, elle explosa de rire devant une photo de Lili en train de faire un sermon à James ou alors sur la photo de son directeur avec comme remarque « Sans cavalière ? On se demande pourquoi. ». Puis ses yeux se fixèrent sur une photo et une larme coula sur la joue, c'était une photo de Sirius et Lindsay. En dessous on pouvais voir « Sirius et Lindsay, la beauté dans toute son excellence. On souhaite tous le bonheur du monde à ce couple hors du commun. Aimez vous à jamais. »

Blaise relisait pour la dixième fois, la lettre qu'il venait de recevoir de son père. Que répondre à ce genre de lettre ? Rien ! C'est ce qu'il aurait décidé si ce magnifique courrier venait de quelqu'un d'autre mais là il était de son paternel. Il se décida donc de la relire une dernière fois.

**Lettre de Mr Zambini**

Cher fils, nous avons eu ta mère et moi même le plaisir de te revoir lors des funérailles de cette pauvre Mme Malefpy. Mais nous avons constaté avec horreur la simplicité que tu représente face à Drago Malefoy. Tu dois par tous les moyens du monde, t'entraîner plus et de façon plus rigide. L'honneur de notre famille est entre tes mains, fils !

_Amicalement. _

_Mr Zambini._

_Fin_

Comment les adultes peuvent-ils devenir si rigide ? A cause de leur rivalité à la con ? Deviendrait-il comme cela plus tard ? Sera t-il en compétition avec Drago ? Seul le temps pouvait lui répondre mais actuellement c'est à son père qu'il devait répondre.

Elève : Mme Halliwell ! J'ai une problème, vous pouvez venir voir ?

Cette phrase résonna longuement dans la tête de Lindsay et lui rappela alors un souvenir de ces plus belles années.

_« Flash Back »_

_Sirius : Lindsay ! J'ai un problème, tu peux venir voir. _

_Lindsay : (arrivant) Quoi, encore ? _

_Sirius : Tu peux m'aider à porter ce meuble ? _

_Lindsay : Pourquoi tu n'utilise pas la magie ? _

_Sirius : Parce que je suis capable de le faire sans magie ! _

_Lindsay : Pourquoi tu m'appelles au secours alors ? _

_Sirius : Pour rien ! Oh et puis tu me soules ! Je crois que vivre avec toi ça va être horrible ! _

_Lindsay : Faudrait-il encore qu'il y est des meubles. _

_Sirius : T'es toujours si négatif ? _

_Lindsay : Je m'inquiète seulement ! Au rythme ou tu vas ce soir, on va dormir par terre. _

_Sirius : Et alors c'est romantique et sauvage. _

_Lindsay : Ouais bof, c'est surtout dégueulasse ! _

_Sirius : Oh la la duchesse Halliwell ne peux pas dormir par terre. _

_Lindsay : Je ne suis pas un animal, MOI ! _

_Sirius : Hé ! _

**Fin**

Lindsay : Oui, Anthony ?

Anthony : Je met comment ma baguette pour ce sort.

Un Ron n°2 ! Voilà ce qu'était le jeune Anthony. Il y a quelque année elle aurait réglé le problème de cet idiot avec une paire de claque malheureusement en temps que prof elle devait réagir avec philosophie…

Drago essayait tant bien que mal de lire un manuel mais les inquiétudes de sa sœur l'empêchait de se concentrer.

Jenny : On est foutu ! Il va nous tuer ! Nous punir à vie !

Dray : Et alors ? De toute façon, on est majeur !

Jessy : Ouais, il n'a plus aucun droit sur nous.

Jenny : C'est vrai, vous avez totalement raison, c'est…

La jeune blonde venait de se stopper devant son père qui venait d'arriver plutôt énervé.

Lucius : Vous êtes tous les trois déshérité !

Jenny : Mais papa…

Lucius : Non, il n'y a pas de « papa », je ne suis plus votre père.

Dray : Très bien. Nous ne somme plus tes enfants alors.

Jenny : Hein ? Comment ça ?

Jessy : (à l'oreille de Drago) J'espère que tu sais se que tu es en train de faire.

Drago : (à Jessy) Tant fais pas.

Lucius : Sur ce, ancien fils, anciennes filles, adieu !

Lorsque Lucius fut sortit, Jenny se tourna rouge de rage et les larmes aux yeux vers ses triplet.

Jenny : Mais vous êtes devenu malade ?

Jessy : J'ai fais confiance à Drago. Alors qu'elle est ton idée si brillante ?

Drago : C'est simple, elle tient en un mot : Maman.

Jessy : Comment ça Mam… Oh je vois ! Pas mal !

Jenny : Ou sinon on court après papa et on le supplie de nous pardonner.

Harry avait quitté son lit pour voir Jessy mais impossible de la trouver. Il comptait retourner s'abattre sur son matelas lorsque Hermione arriva complètement chamboulé.

Harry : Hermione ? Ca va ?

Mione: Non. Enfin, je sais pas. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon père.

Harry : Quoi ? Mais c'est génial ! (voyant l'air abattu de sa meilleure amie) Non ? C'est pas génial ?

Pour seul réponse, elle lui tendis l'album avec la photo de Sirius et Lindsay.

Harry : Si…Sirius ?

Mione: Il sortait avec Lindsay et elle m'a dit que mon père était mort donc cela pourrait coller.

Harry : Je sais pas Hermione, je …j'avoues que ce que tu viens de m'annoncer me chamboule.

Mione : Et moi, je crois que ça me fais rien ? Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Harry : T'en as parlé à Drago ?

Mione : Non, tu es le premier à qui j'en parle.

Harry : Tu devrais lui en parler.

Mione : Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi a chaque fois que je te parle de quelque chose, tu me renvois à Drago, c'est mon copain certes mais au point ou je ne puisse même plus avoir une conversation délicate avec toi, il ne faut pas exagérer tout de même.

Mione avait changé de couleur de peau, peut-être dû à la phrase qu'elle venait d'enchaîner sans faire des poses ou alors peut-être dû à la colère qu'elle ressentait, elle venait parler à son meilleur ami et il l'a rembarré gentiment vers un autre.

Harry : Désolé mais que veut tu que je te dise ? Tu viens de me dire que Sirius était ton père et alors ? Ca va le faire revivre peut-être ?

Après avoir enchaîné cette réponse, il tourna le dos et s'enfuit à la recherche d'un lieu calme pour faire le point. Mione elle resta là dans le couloir presque inerte.

Elodie se trouvait devant la grande salle des Groffondor attendant désespérément que Maria se décide à sortir. Soudain son regard se posa sur une pauvre première année. La blonde claqua du pied et fonça d'un pied ferme vers sa future victoire. La pauvre petite qui ne devait pas mesurer plus de 1m20 leva les yeux sur la Serpentard qui la dévisageait d'un air mauvais.

Elodie : Ecoutes gamine, je te donne trois choix, soit tu me donnes le mot de passe, soit je te tus ou alors je te tus. T'as trois secondes pour te décider.

Fille : Mais j'ai pas le droit de…

Elodie : (fixant sa montre) Le temps s'écoule !

Fille : Mais…

Elodie : Bon, très bien….

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas que la pauvre enfant hurlait et pleurait le mot de passe. La blonde fière d'elle, afficha un sourire et passa son chemin.

Blaise tous tremblant achevé sa 1000ème pompe lorsque il s'écroula sur le sol froid de sa chambre. Cet entraînement était la chose la plus idiote que son père lui avait forcé à faire jusque là. Après 2 minutes, il se leva péniblement et se dirigea au bureau pour écrire à son paternel.

Lettre de Blaise.

Père, j'ai eu le plaisir de recevoir votre lettre mais ma joie fût de courte durée lorsque j'en ai lu son contenu. Sachez que je n'ai aucune honte à être ce que je suis, de plus Drago Malefoy se trouve être un ami proche et je ne suis nullement en compétition avec lui. Vous serez peut être déçut, voir outré par ce courrier mais cela n'en changera pas le contenu.

_Mes salutations à mère. Je vous pris d'agréer mes salutations les plus distingué. _

_Blaise Zambini. _

**Fin**

Il l'a relut une dernière fois puis après une longue hésitation la tendis à son hibou.

Lindsay avait renoncé à corriger toute les copies horrible qui se présenté devant elle (il faut peut être comprendre nos profs de temps en temps) et avait succombé au doux plaisir de dormir. Installée dans son fauteuil, la tête tombant sur l'accoudoir, son rêve portait sur un jour bien particulier.

_« Flash Back »_

_?: Voulez vous prendre pour épouse Melle…_

_Homme : Oui ! _

_?: Melle Lili Evans, voulez vous prendre pour époux Mr James Potter ? _

_Le regard de Lili se tourna vers Lindsay, sa demoiselle d'honneur, puis vers Sirius Black, le témoin de James. Voilà le moment fatidique était là, elle était avec sa en quelque sorte meilleur amie, son futur mari, le débile de copain de son futur mari et bien sûr son bébé, elle était déjà enceinte même si James l'ignorait encore._

_Lili : Oui, je le veux. _

_Les mots étaient prononcé, Lili et James étaient unis à la vie, à la mort. Lindsay regarda dans la direction de Sirius, ils vivaient ensemble depuis un bon moment mais la Griffondor ne voulait pas encore sauter le pas du mariage. Pourtant dans la tête du jeune homme, il en était tous autrement. _

_Après l'échange des vœux, Lindsay partit s'isoler 5 minutes, il était dur pour elle de ne pas être la reine de la soirée. _

_Sirius : Je te cherchais. _

_Lindsay : J'avais besoin d'air. Pourtant tu voulait me voir ? _

_Sirius : (se mettant à genoux) Je t'aime, Lindsay. Et ce mariage me confirme le fait que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Lindsay Halliwell, veux tu devenir ma femme ? _

_« Fin » _

Lindsay se leva dans un sursaut.

Un cauchemar ! Encore ! Encore ce cauchemar.

Ce jour avait bouleversé toute sa vie, et son destin aussi, ce jour avait été le début de la fin.

Jessy était installée devant une table avec placé face à elle une feuille. Dans sa main tremblante, elle tenait une plume et de l'autre côté de la table se trouvait son frère et sa sœur.

Jenny : Bon, vous me dicté et moi j'écris.

Jessy : Ok ! Drago tu dictes !

Dray : Pourquoi moi ?

Jessy : Parce que toi, tu sais parler avec les parents ! Même quand tu dis une grosse connerie ça passe bien !

Dray : Peut-être parce que je ne dis pas souvent de connerie !

Jenny : OH ! J'écris quoi ?

Dray : Bon déjà, arrêtes de trembler ! Ensuite, tu notes…

Quelques minutes plus tard la lettre était faites et Drago l'attaché sur la patte de son hibou.

Jessy : T'es sûr qu'on l'envois.

Dray : Si on l'a écrit c'est pour l'envoyer, pas pour en faire un jolie bracelet à Ouragan.

Jenny : Moi je trouve qu'il lui va plutôt bien.

Dray : J'étais sérieux Jenn !

Jess : Je sais et c'est ça le pire !

Dray : Maman, va régler se problème et c'est même papa qui viendra nous présenter des excuses.

Jess : Mouais, faut pas croire au père noël quand même.

Hermione était totalement dépité, elle avait connu son père, elle avait parlé avec son père, elle avait aimé son père, elle avait assisté à la disparition de son père mais c'était maintenant qu'il était décédé qu'elle découvrait sa véritable identité. Elle détestait ses parents adoptifs de ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était une sang pure, elle détestait Lindsay de l'avoir abandonné et surtout elle détestait ses amis de ne pas être là pour l'aider alors qu'elle en avait tellement besoin.

Elle se laissa tomber lourdement sur le tapi de la salle commune des préfets et chef, elle était seule à pleurer et personne ne pensait à elle même pas l'homme de sa vie.

Ron préparait une fois de plus un piège qui avait pour but de détruire un membre du groupe GP mais il devait devenir de plus en plus méfiant, Harry devenait de plus en plus bizarre et il ne faisait pas du tous confiance à Drago. Avec les explications de Voldemort, il commençait à cerner son pire ennemi, c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent et de très dangereux même peut-être plus dangereux de le lord en personne.

Soudain le bombe magique qu'il était en train de fabriquer commença à clignoter de tous les côté. Toutes personnes normalement constitué l'aurait lancé le plus loin possible de lui mais non ! Ron n'était pas comme les autre, il l'a laissa exploser dans sa main. Heureusement pour le rouquin elle n'était pas bien puissante et eu juste pour effet de faire passer sa peau au noir et lui dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Elodie venait d'entrer furieuse dans la chambre de Maria.

Elodie : Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir comme ça après se que tu m'as lancé à la gueule !

Maria : Mais comment tu es entré ?

Elodie : Peut importe ! N'évites pas le sujet ! Répond à ma question !

Maria : Je préfère ne pas en parler.

Elodie : Dommage parce que moi justement je veux en parler.

Maria : Ecoutes je préfère qu'on oubli.

Elodie : Non, je ne peux pas continuer à passer le plus claire de mon temps en sachant que tu me méprise et que tu rejettes toutes les tragédie de ta famille sur moi.

Maria : Mais non. Je… enfin si. Oui, en effet je rejette toutes les tragédie de ma famille parce que je cherche un coupable. C'est plus facile d'avoir quelqu'un a reprocher tous mes problèmes. Lorsque je déteste cette personne cela me fais un peu oublier que je n'ai plus personne. Je suis vraiment désolé que cette personne se soit toi, Elodie. Alors que la seul tragédie que tu as apporté dans ma famille était un accident.

Elodie : Tu te trompes !

Maria : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Elodie : Tu n'as pas personne. Tu n'as plus personne ! Je suis là moi maintenant !

Blaise marchait dans les couloirs sans un vrai but en tête. Il cherchait simplement à se changer les idées et à oublier son père. Mais ce n'étais pas si facile que ça de l'oublier. Il faut dire que Mr Zambini n'était pas quelqu'un qu'on oubli facilement. Lorsque Blaise n'avait encore que 6 ans et qu'il allait dans l'une des école privé des plus prestigieuse, un matin son père était arrivé dans la classe et avait insulté l'institutrice parce que son fils ne savait pas encore faire des divisions. Cette dernière ne s'en été jamais remise et avait toujours été malade aux rendez vous parents profs.

C'est plongé dans ses souvenirs que le jeune Serpentard percuta de pleins fouet un de ses meilleur ami.

Blaise : Décidément ça devient une habitude qu'on se percute dans les couloirs.

Harry : On a même pas besoin de Voldemort pour s'amocher !

Blaise : Ca va toi ? T'as l'air bizarre !

Harry: Non, c'est Hermione. Je m'inquiète pour elle.

Blaise : Pourquoi ? A cause de Voldemort ?

Harry : Non, elle … elle pense avoir découvert qui est son père.

Blaise : Mais c'est super depuis le temps qu'elle cherche. Et c'est qui ?

Harry : Mon parrain, Sirius.

Blaise : Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

Harry : Non, c'est juste que… je sais pas ! Je sais même pas pourquoi je le prend mal que se soit Sirius. Mais j'ai toujours considéré Sirius comme un deuxième père et …

Blaise : C'est normal. Mais tu crois que tu ne devrais pas en parler à Hermione ?

Harry : Elle a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça. Je lui en parlerais plus tard ou peut être pas. Peut être que ça va passer.

Blaise : C'est reculer pour mieux sauter !

A force d'avoir pleuré, Hermione s'était endormi sur le tapi, complètement vidé par les événements qui se succédé actuellement. Près d'elle se trouvait son pauvre chat qui essayait désespéramment de réveiller sa maîtresse pour qu'elle lui donne à manger. Soudain, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit sur le maître des lieu.

Drago entra dans la pièce sans vraiment faire attention au début mais d'un coup son regard se porta sur sa petite amie. Toute la journée il s'était occupé de son problème avec son père et il en avait même oublié sa petite amie. Elle était là, fragile et malheureuse.

Il se pencha vers elle et doucement la secoua pour la réveiller.

Dray : Mione ? Mione ? Chérie ?

Mione: (pas très réveillé) Drago ?

Dray : Chut ! Chérie je suis là. Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

Mione : J'ai… j'ai trouvé mon père.

Dray : Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Mione : C'est Sirius.

Dray : Mais Hermione, t'es sûr de ton coup là ?

Dans un sursaut, la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se réveilla pleine de sueurs et avec une grande frayeur dans les yeux.

Elle avait dit non ! Non ! C'était l'homme de sa vie et pourtant elle lui avait di non !

Mais elle ne s'était aperçut de son erreur qu'après cette conversation.

_« Flash Back » _

Sirius était installé dans son canapé, son regard était vide d'expression, il était froid comme la glace.

_Devant lui se trouvait Lindsay, elle debout ne pouvant rester en place. _

_Lindsay : Sirius, il faut vraiment qu'on en parle. J'ai refusé de t'épouser mais je ne t'ai pas plaqué. _

_Sirius : C'est tous comme Lindsay. Tu ne voudras jamais t'engager, tu es une fille volage. Mais moi, ce n'est pas se que je veux. Je veux me marier et avoir des enfants, comme James. _

_Lindsay : Arrêtes de vouloir tous faire comme James ! _

_Sirius : Mais James, il a réussi. Il va avoir un enfant avec la femme qu'il aime, il a un foyer, un métier …_

_Lindsay : Et ce que tu as toi, ne te convient pas ? _

_Sirius : Mais j'ai quoi exactement ? Je n'ai rien. Au si, je suis aurore et on habite ensemble mais tu ne veux même pas devenir ma femme alors construire une famille n'en parlons même pas. _

_Lindsay : Mais je trouve qu'on a encore le temps ! En plus, on commence à peine à être aurore et avec tous les problèmes qu'il y a à cause du mage noir. Autant attendre que tous ça passe un peu. _

_Sirius : Mais qui te dis que le mage noir ne sera pas encore là dans 15 ans ! Tu comptes attendre tous ce temps ? _

_Lindsay : Non, mais… _

_Sirius : Mais ? Voilà le problème avec toi, il y a toujours un « mais » ! Mais je n'ai plus le temps pour les « mais » Lindsay. Je crois qu'il est temps que… nous deux…_

_« Fin »_

Jenny et Jessy étaient installées à la bibliothèque tranquillement à faire le bilan de toutes les choses qui leur était arrivées depuis Poudlard. Tellement d'événements étaient survenu depuis quelques mois, des mois qui avaient été à la fois éprouvant mais aussi terriblement génial.

D'un coup, les jeunes femmes levèrent la tête sur leur père se présentant devant eux.

Lucius : Vous avez prévenu votre mère ? ! Belle performance ! Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Donc comme vous vous en doutez, vous n'êtes plus déshérité mais bien sûr…

Bibliothécaire : (arrivant et ne voyant pas que celui qui faisait du bruit n'était autre que le professeur de potion) : Je vous ai dis de vous taire ! Mais c'est pas possible qu'elle éducation ! Vous n'êtes vraiment que des petites vermines, des petites… (voyant Lucius) Oh euh… Professeur Malefoy, c'est…c'est une plaisir de…de vous voir.

Lucius : Madame, en effet c'est une honte de faire autant (cherchant ses mots) chier les élèves et vous me ferez le plaisir de respecter un peu plus les adolescents se trouvant à cette table sinon je parlerais de ma façon de penser au directeur !

Bibliothécaire : Euh… oui.

Lucius : Bien ! (à ses filles) Je vous vois demain en cour.

Harry était avec Blaise à attendre que la chouette de ce dernier revienne avec la réponse de Mr Zambini.

Blaise : C'est pas possible ! Elle ne revient pas ! A l'occasion sous la colère il l'a tué.

Harry : Laisses lui le temps de faire l'allé et le retour à cette pauvre chouette.

Blaise : C'est elle !

Le Serpentard fit un saut remarquable afin d'attraper la lettre de son père et se dépêcha de déchirer l'enveloppe pour en lire le contenu.

Lettre de Mr Zambini.

_Cher fils, _

_J'ai reçu ta réponse qui m'a quelque peu étonné. Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réponse de ta part. _

_Pourtant c'est le cas. _

_J'ai dans un premier temps étais fou de rage puis j'ai réalisé une chose._

_Tu as osé m'affronter, tu es donc maintenant un vrai homme. _

_Je suis fier de toi mon fils. _

_PS : Evites tous de même de trop t'opposé à moi. _

**Mr Zambini**

**Fin **

Hermione se trouvait devant le porte de la chambre de Lindsay. Elle se demandait si elle devait toquer ou se sauver à toutes jambes. Finalement son moment d'hésitation prit fin lorsque elle se retrouva face à face avec sa mère quand cette dernière ouvrit la porte subitement.

Hermione : Je dois savoir !

Lindsay : Entres !

_« Flash Back »_

Il pleuvait des cordes dehors, pourtant elle était là. Le visage couvert de larmes, elle courait en direction du lieu qui autrefois était son habitat, le lieu ou vivait encore Sirius.

_Arrivé devant la porte, elle sonna. Pendant l'attente les larmes qui étaient sur son visage avaient été remplacé par les chutes du Niagara. _

_Sirius : (ouvrant la porte) Lindsay ? _

_Lindsay : J'en peux plus, depuis que tu n'es plus avec moi, j'enchaîne conneries sur conneries. Tu me manques, Sirius. _

_Sirius : Il fallait y penser avant Lindsay. _

_Lindsay : Je… je suis enceinte, Sirius. Je sais pas comment ça à pu arriver mais…_

_Sirius : Oh…non, Lindsay. _

_Lindsay : Je t'en pris Sirius, aides moi ! _

_Sirius : Dégages Lindsay ! Dégages ! _

_Lindsay : Mais Sirius..._

_Sirius: Je veux juste savoir une chose. Qui est le père ? _

Hermione : Qui est mon père ?

Lindsay : C'est… Severus, ton père est Séverus Rogue.

Alorrrrs ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	22. La solidarité masculine

_Episode 8_

_La solidarité masculine_

« Toc, toc ».

Dray : Mione ?

« Toc, toc ».

Dray : Mione, sors de là.

Il soupira et regarda sa montre. 19h30. Cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle refusait de sortir de leur salle de bain. Il jeta un œil à ses amis, qui avaient l'air quelque peu désemparé.

En effet, dans le salon des préfets en chef, ses sœurs, sa meilleure amie, son meilleur ami, son meilleur ennemi, et une amie étaient chacun affalés sur les canapés confortables de la pièce. Et personne ne parlait. Surprenant pour le groupe censé être le plus agité de tout Poudlard.

« Toc, toc ».

Soudain, Jessy se leva et tambourina à la porte, l'air franchement exaspérée.

Jessy (tambourinant de plus en plus fort) : Mione, sors de la immédiatement ! Il est 19h32 maintenant, et je commence sérieusement à avoir la dalle !

Mione : Partez sans moi, je n'ai pas faim !

Harry : Hermione…

Le silence se réinstalla. Seul le tic-tac, de l'horloge au dessus de la cheminée résonnait faisant gargouiller leur ventre vide.

Elo (agacée) : Allez, c'est bon, tu vas pas nous faire toute une comédie parce que Rogue est ton père…c'est pas non plus la mort…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, menaçant de sortir de ses gongs, et une Hermione furieuse et rouge de colère en sorti, l'air mauvaise.

Mione (des larmes au coins des yeux) : Pas la mort ? Mais c'est pire que ça, c'est…c'est…

Harry : Dégueu…

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

Harry (se rattrapant) : Enfin je veux dire, hem, tu sais, on choisis pas ses parents…

Mione : Pour ma part, c'est simple, je suis orpheline !

Et elle tenta de se renfermer dans la salle d'eau mais un Malefoy lui barra la route.

Dray : Ne tente même pas !

Mione (grognant) : Je n'aurais jamais du vous le dire…maintenant, vous allez tous me regardez de travers en pensant que je suis la fille de l'affreu Rogue !

Maria (se levant, interloquée) : Hermione, n'importe quoi ! Déjà, j'ai du mal à croire que tu sois sa fille ! Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout ! Tu es sûr que c'est ce que ta…enfin le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, t'a dit ?

Elo : C'est vrai, ça, y a vraiment aucune ressemblance…à part peut être le nez…

Hermione hoqueta d'horreur et toucha son nez, effrayée, avant d'essayer de courir dans la salle de bains vérifier, mais son cher Drago lui barrait toujours le passage. Pourquoi l'aimait elle déjà ?

Dray (dardant son regard sur sa meilleure amie) : Elo !

Elo : Quoi ? Je rigolais, c'est bon !

Jessy tenta de dissimuler un sourire et regarda Hermione avant de lui prendre chaleureusement le bras.

Jessy : Allez t'inquiètes pas, pour nous tu seras toujours Hermione Granger, célèbre petite miss je-sais-tout sang de bourbe !

Mione esquissa un petit sourire avant de s'essuyer ses yeux humides.

Mione : C'est vrai ?

Tous sourirent et se levèrent vers elle. Drago la prit dans ses bras en riant tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Dray : Ouais, enfin, j'avais toujours trouvé ça louche que tu sois une sang de bourbe…

Mione : Hé ! Je suis très fière d'en être une !

Elo : Ouais, sauf que t'en es pas une ! Faudra t'y faire, chérie…

Blaise (lui donnant un coup de coude) : Bon, hem, donc le sujet est clos, Hermione n'est pas de sang pure et on n'en parle plus ?

Jenny (riant) : Là je crois que Blaise veut en venir au fait qu'il a très faim et qu'un repas nous attend dans la Grande Salle !

Quelques instants plus tard, tout le groupe avait rejoint les autres élèves de Poudlard dans la Grande Salle et s'était divisé en deux pour s'installer à leur table respective.

Du côté des Gryffondors, la discussion allait bon train, surtout animée par Harry et Maria, Hermione demeurant bizarrement en alerte.

Maria (d'un ton enjoué) : Et alors Elo m'a dit…

Elle s'arrêta net en remarquant le manège d'Hermione et haussa un sourcil, légèrement intriguée.

Maria : Tu sais…il ne va certainement pas y avoir d'attaques de l'héritier dans la Grande Salle, Mione…

Mione : Hein ? Quoi ? Une attaque ? Où ça ?

Harry (riant) : Laisse tomber Mione et dis nous plutôt…

C'est à cet instant qu'une tornade rousse débarqua à ces côtés avec un grand sourire rieur. Ginny. Il déglutit. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé à proximité d'elle et pour ainsi dire, leur dernière vraie conversation remontait au jour où il avait du participer à ce concours débile dans un château délabré et où elle avait simplement rompu avec lui. Aussi ne fut il pas vraiment à l'aise devant la jolie jeune fille qui semblait, elle, faire comme si de rien n'était.

Ginny (s'asseyant) : Salut vous deux ! Ca faisait longtemps…

Hermione tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit avant de reporter son attention ailleurs, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. Harry s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui se passait mais Ginny lui prit soudain le bras et de ce fait, il se sentit obligé de la regarder à nouveau.

Ginny : Alors quoi de neuf ?

Harry : Hem et bien euh…

Maria (toussotant pour attirer l'attention générale) : Hem…on me présente ?

Harry (totalement perdu) : Oh euh…oui…hem…Ginny voici…voici…

Maria rit devant l'expression un peu déboussolée de Harry et tendit la main à la jeune rousse.

Maria : Comme Harry semble avoir oublier mon nom, je vais me présenter moi-même…(elle secoua la tête avec un sourire) Maria Hardisson, je suis arrivé il y a quelques temps…

Ginny (lui prenant la main) : Ginny Weasley, j'ai entendu parler de toi…

Le sourire de Maria se crispa et elle lança un regard furtif à Harry qui, pour la seconde fois, déglutit tout en posant sa fourchette encore pleine dans son assiette.

Hermione qui semblait être revenu à la conversation semblait très amusée à présent. Apparemment, Maria avait elle aussi entendu parler de Ginny, et non pas grâce à son nom de famille, mais plutôt à cause des propos de Jessy envers celle-ci.

Maria : Ah…ah oui, j'ai vaguement entendu parler de toi aussi (ce commentaire valut un petit sourire ironique d'Hermione) hem…tu es la sœur de Ron j'imagine…

Ginny : Tu imagines bien ! Tiens, le voilà justement ! Salut, Ron ! Alors tu ne traînes plus avec Harry et Hermione ?

Harry semblait avoir reprit contenance et regardait Ron, inquisiteur. Il n'avait vu celui-ci qu'en début d'après midi, lorsque Hermione leur avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle (soit qu'elle était la fille de Rogue) et puis, il s'était volatilisé, et n'était pas réapparut avant cet instant. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard pour capter le regard du Malefoy mais celui-ci était retourné et il ne réussit à croiser que celui de sa sœur, Jessy, qui ne semblait pas particulièrement apprécier de le voir aussi proche de la rousse. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et se retourna face à Ron.

Ron (s'asseyant) : Si, ce qui m'étonnes c'est de te voir avec eux…

Harry : Tu étais où cette après midi, Ron ?

Ron : Hem et bien euh…

Ginny (balayant d'un geste la question) : Peu importe ! Vous êtes au courant pour demain ?

Mione : Demain ?

Ginny (avec un grand sourire) : Oui demain ! C'est fou, vous avez l'air vraiment déconnecté du monde ! Tout le monde en parle depuis des jours ! Ca fait des lustres qu'on n'y a pas été !

Maria : De quoi ?

Ginny : Ben, c'est la journée à Pré-au-Lard !

Harry (avec un grand sourire) : Vraiment ! C'est pile ce qu'il nous faut en ce moment !

Maria et Hermione : Ah bon ?

Harry : Oui, avec tous les problème qu'on a en ce moment, ça serait bien de…décompresser, rien qu'une journée ! Et…

Il s'arrêta devant l'expression de Ron qui semblait légèrement contrarié et le jeune Potter songea avec une petite satisfaction, que, si c'était bien lui l'héritier (ce dont il était sûr à présent) cette sortie ferait peut être tomber beaucoup de ces plans à l'eau.

Maria : Je ne suis jamais allée à pré au Lard…

Harry (avec enthousiasme) : Et bien tu rates quelque chose, là-bas il y a…

Mais il fut interrompu par un long gémissement strident. Il tourna le tête vers Hermione juste attend pour la voir disparaître sous la grande table des Gryffondors dans une grande cacophonie qui n'échappa à personne.

Maria (alarmée) : Hermione, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Hermione (passant juste sa tête ébouriffée de dessous la table) : Chut ! Il ne faut pas qu'il…

C'est alors qu'elle sentit une ombre derrière elle et se retourna avant de réprimer un cri d'effroi.

De toute sa hauteur, et de là où était Hermione bien plus grand et imposant qu'il ne l'était réellement, Severus Rogue la regardait, parcourut d'un frisson.

Ils restèrent peut être une demi seconde dans cette position, à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand soudain Hermione, fit une chose stupide. Dans sa hâte à se relever de cette position compromettante, elle se heurta de plein fouet la tête sur le rebord de la table. Titubante, elle se releva tant bien que mal mais se heurta à nouveau sur le banc qui faisait office de chaise et bascula en avant…pour finir par se rattraper à la robe de sorcier du directeur.

Mione : Aaaah !

La table des Gryffondors devint tout à coup silencieuse. Tous les regards se portèrent sur la scène qui se présentait à eux, attendant chacun la réaction de Rogue, qui n'allait pas tarder à faire un petit sourire ironique et à enlever des points à la maison de la jeune fille pour ne pas savoir correctement se tenir comme il se doit.

Rogue : Miss Gran…

Il s'arrêta et pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione pu lire une once de peur dans le regard du professeur qui fut vite remplacer par du dégoût.

Il la tenait toujours par le bras, l'empêchant de s'étaler avec lui et, s'en apercevant, la lâcha aussi sec.

Rogue : Faites…faites…faites attention la prochaine fois.

Et il fit marche arrière. Après un dernier regard sur la table des lions, glaciale, il fit demi-tour et revint d'où il était…il quitta la salle, sous les yeux éberlués des Gryffondor, alors qu'il venait justement d'y pénétrer.

Ginny : Ca alors ! Mais…il est…il est parti comme ça…wouah ! Mais…tu lui a fait quoi Hermione ?

Hermione, debout, restait planté sur place, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

Ginny (avec un ton amusé) : Attends, t'as vu l'absence d'ironie dans sa voix ? Il semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire ? Hé…n'aurait il pas le béguin pour toi par hasard ?

Elle dit ça d'un ton léger, rieur, et ne remarqua pas les mines affolés des trois autres adolescents, qui désormais, semblait ne pu avoir aucun appétit, tout comme Rogue.

Maria (regardant Hermione) : Non, ça c'est impossible…

Harry (se levant à son tour) : Non, je pense plutôt à…autre chose…

Mione (murmurant) : Il est au courant…oh mon dieu ! Harry !

Celui-ci la prit par la main essayant tant bien que mal de la rassurer, et regarda du côté des Serpentard avant de dire au revoir à Ginny, plutôt précipitamment.

Ginny (fronçant les sourcils) : Euh…je ne comprends pas vraiment…

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, le groupe, tout le groupe de huit de Serpentards et de Gryffondors avait quitté les tables et était sortis de la Grande Salle, les grande porte claquant derrière eux. Mais les murmures qui s'élevèrent dans la salle n'échappèrent pas à leurs oreilles.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, déjà réveillée, assise sur son lit, le dos adossé au mur, la jeune lionne se remémorait avec horreur le repas du soir. Elle se mit une main sur ses yeux tout en essayant de dédramatiser.

Mione (pensant) : Oui, c'est vrai, je ne me simplement que étalée sur le prof de potions, qui se trouve être mon père, mais aussi le directeur de Poudlard et…l'ennemi juré de ma maison ! Merde ! J'aurais pas pu trébucher sur quelqu'un d'autre ? Même Lindsay j'aurais préféré !

Soudain, elle entendit un léger bruit sur sa droite et se retourna. Drago, venait d'ouvrir les yeux et la regardait, pour une fois d'en dessous, étant encore allongé. Elle se maudit intérieurement.

Mione : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Dray (avec un sourire taquin) : Tes pensées sont trop…bruyantes.

Elle sourit à son tour et vint se blottir dans ses bras, cherchant le réconfort.

Mione (dans un soupir) : Je suis fichu !

Quand Harry descendit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuné, il devait être 9 heures. Comme lui, la quasi-totalité des élèves s'étaient levés plus tôt pour la journée à Pré-au-Lard qui s'annonçaient plutôt bien, le ciel étant dégagé. En s'asseyant à sa table, il fut surpris de voir sa petite amie, Jessy s'approchait de lui d'un air qui lui était plus que familier. Il y avait « encore » un problème.

Harry (avec un petit sourire) : Salut mon cœur.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Au lieu de ça, elle le fixa longuement avant de déclarer d'un ton on ne peut plus claire : « Je ne veux plus que tu approches la Weasley ! ».

Harry (étonné) : Quoi ?

Jessy : Tu m'as très bien comprise ! Je ne veux plus que tu lui parles, ni qu'elle te touche comme elle l'a fait hier !

Harry sourit.

Harry (en haussant un sourcil) : Jalouse ?

Jessy : Harry ! Je te rappelle que la dernière fois qu'elle a joué à ce jeu là, tu es sorti avec elle !

Harry : Et alors ?

Jessy (s'offusquant) : Comment ça « et alors » ? Et bien cette fille est une…enfin…elle est…(tapant du pied) bref ! Ne l'approche plus !

Harry : Et si c'est elle qui m'approche ?

Jessy : Vire là !

Harry : Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Et puis je me retrouverais con si elle me disait qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de ressortir avec moi !

Jessy : Mais c'est évident qu'elle le veut ! Harry !

Harry : Quoi ?

Jessy (dans un souffle) : S'il te plait !

Harry (avec des yeux ronds) : Noon ! Jess', comment…

Il s'arrêta devant le regard plus que meurtrier de sa copine. Oups.

Harry : Jess' le prends pas comme ça, laisse moi t'expliquer que c'est complètement débile…

Les yeux de Jessy s'agrandirent sous le coup de la colère pendant qu'elle le regardait avec tous le mépris dont elle était capable, soit quelque chose d'assez conséquent chez les Malefoy.

Jessy : Complètement débile ? Va te…

Elle s'arrêta. Devant elle, venait de s'asseoir le sujet de leur dispute naissante qui lui jeta un regard qu'elle qualifia de défi.

Jessy (se reprenant) : Très bien ! (elle se pencha vers Harry et lui chuchota à l'oreille) Mais crois moi je vais vite lui régler son compte à cette pétasse !

Ginny : C'est de moi que tu parles ?

Jessy : Peut être !

Ginny (avec un sourire) : Tu as peur de moi, Malefoy ?

Jessy (lui décochant un regard noir) : Et toi, Weasmoch' ? Je te rappelle que j'ai déjà gagné la partie, tu joues en pure perte !

La rousse allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Harry l'arrêta d'un geste, légèrement agacé.

Harry : Ouhou, je suis là ! J'existe ! Non mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ?

A la table des Serpentard, personne ne parlait. Tous, regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux avec intérêt. Cette scène bien sûr, c'était Jessy et Harry. Ca hurlait, tempêtait, critiquait, charriait, et grognait même. Jenny regardait avec anxiété, sa sœur devenir une véritable furie et rouspéter devant un petit ami qui venait de se lever, énervé, quand soudain, elle entendit un soupir et se tourna vers son propre petit ami.

Jenny (à Blaise) : Qu'est ce qui a ?

Blaise (détournant les yeux de la scène pour en revenir à son petit déjeuné) : Rien, c'est juste que ça commence à me saouler les crises répétitifs de ta sœur, je sais pas comment fait Potter pour la supporter…

Jenny (surprise) : Quoi ?

Blaise : Ben oui, elle est tout le temps à lui hurler dessus, y a jamais rien qui va, je comprendrai le jour où il…quoi ?

Jenny : Tu n'as pas le droit de traiter ma sœur comme ça !

Blaise : Euh, Jen'…

Jenny : C'est ma sœur ! Et si là elle est en train d'hurler, je suis sûr que c'est parce qu'elle a une bonne raison !

Blaise (riant) : Ouais, c'est sûr je vois bien le genre (imitant Jessy) « Alors comme ça tu m'évites ? Tu ne viens même plus me dire bonjour le matin ? ».

Jenny (le tapant) : Blaise !

Blaise (riant toujours) : Quoi ?

Jenny : Mais ça va pas ! C'est de ma sœur que tu parles ! C'est comme si tu m'insultais moi-même !

Blaise : Jen' avoue quand même que ta sœur est une hystérique totale…

Jenny (haussant le ton) : Ma sœur n'est pas une hystérique !

Blaise : Jen'…

Jenny : Quoi ?

Blaise : Ta sœur arrive, on va lui demander pourquoi elle lui hurle dessus et puis ça sera réglé…

Jenny : Jess' ? Ca va ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jessy s'affala à côté de sa sœur et piqua méchamment une tartine à un première année qui venait de finir de la tartiner.

Jessy : Il se passe que mon mec est un sale *** !

Jen (avec un regard noir pour Blaise) : Et…pourquoi ?

Jessy (agressif) : Pourquoi ? Mais…parce que !

Blaise laissa échapper un petit rire qui n'échappa pas aux deux sœurs Malefoy, et il fut immédiatement transpercer par deux regards tueurs.

Blaise : Hem…donc ?

Jessy : Il a dit que si ça lui plaisait il pourrait très bien me larguer pour Ginny !

Jenny fut écoeurée et soulagée à la fois. Elle lança un petit regard triomphant au Zambini, l'air de dire qu'elle n'avait pas piqué de crise pour rien. Visiblement, il n'était pas de son avis.

Jenny : Il a dit ça ? Mais quel…

Blaise (la coupant) : Faudrait savoir aussi pourquoi il a dit ça…t'as du dire quelque chose qui lui a pas plut…

Jessy se tourna vers lui, offusquée qu'il ose ainsi mettre sa parole en doute.

Jessy : Et dit, t'es de quel côté toi ?

Et visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air du sien.

Une heure après, tout le groupe se retrouva dans le hall de Poudlard, pour passer au célèbre contrôle de Rusard. Cependant quand Hermione et Drago débarquèrent, il y avait visiblement quelque chose qui clochait. Il n'y avait pas de couples enlacés. Il n'y avait pas de cris hystériques. Il n'y avait pas…d'ambiance.

Hermione : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elo : Oh…ils se font la gueule. Jessy a peur que Potter la largue pour Weasmoch', et Jenny…ben…je n'ai pas très bien compris en fait…

Jenny : Il n'y a rien à comprendre…c'est les mecs qui sont de purs crétins !

Blaise : Ou les filles qui sont de purs crétines ! Chacun son point de vue !

Jenny lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Maria, pour donner à son copain une magnifique vue de son dos.

Maria (expliquant au couple) : Je crois que Blaise a choisit d'être dans la camp de Harry…du coup, ça crée des tensions !

Elo : Quelle idée de se mêler de ce qui ne leur regarde pas ces deux là (désignant Jen' et Blaise)

Hermione sourit. C'était bien un coup des jumelles toute cette comédie. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui soupirait.

Dray : Je la sens bien cette journée…

Maria (soupirant) : Idem !

Jessy : En tout cas je ne la passe pas avec ce Potter !

Harry leva brutalement les yeux sur elle, furieux.

Harry : « Ce Potter » ? Tu sais ce qui te dit ce « Potter » ?

Mione (se mettant entre eux) : STOP ! On se calme !

Jessy : On se calme ? Mais je suis très calme, c'est lui décharge son agressivité sur moi !

Harry (s'étranglant) : Moi ?

Jessy : Oui, toi !

Dray : Merde ! La ferme !

Un silence glacial accueillit cette dernière exclamation. Puis, Elodie prit à nouveau la parole.

Elo : J'ai une idée ! Puisque ensemble, cette journée risque d'être un fiasco total et que deux couples risquent de rompre…pourquoi ne pas se séparer ? Les filles avec les filles et les mecs avec les mecs !

Harry : Parfait ! Comme ça, madame la « Malefoy » n'aura pas à me supporter !

Dray (interrompant Jessy qui allait répliquer) : Ok, on fait comme ça…ça te pose un problème Mione ?

Tous se tournèrent vers elle.

Mione : Pas du tout, pour porter les sacs, vous êtes vraiment nuls, vous les mecs !

Sur ce, elle embrassa son petit ami, et se planta devant Rusard, qui vérifia je ne sais quoi, avant de la laisser passer.

Une heure plus tard, les filles s'étaient donc séparés des mecs et avaient décidés de regarnir leurs gardes robes en prévision du voyage de deux semaines qu'ils avaient gagnés au concours que Drago avait remporté.

Les voilà donc dans une des innombrables boutiques, à se consacrer aux activités préférés des filles : shopping, et papotages inutiles.

Jessy (en reposant une robe immonde) : Non, mais cette garce si vous saviez comment elle m'a regardé !

Mione : Arrête Jess', Ginny est gentille, tu sais avant que je te connaisse...

Jessy (balayant d'un geste sa remarque) : Tais toi, je me suis déjà disputé avec Harry, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui ! Oh pas mal celle là ! (montrant une robe)

Maria : Hé ! Je crois avoir trouver "le" truc parfait pour noël !

Elodie qui reposait d'un air dégoûté un petit haut transparent se tourna vers sa nouvelle amie, une étincelle dans le regard. La seconde d'après, elle le lui arrachait sauvagement.

Elo : T'as raison ! Il est extra ! Il ira super bien avec le sac que...

Maria (lui reprenant) : Minute ! C'était pas pour toi que je l'avais trouvé !

Elo : Ah oui ? (elle sourit) Maria…ça ne t'ira pas du tout, avec tes cheveux ça va faire horrible !

Maria (soufflant) : Elo…tu pourras rien y faire, même avec tes « amis » tu continueras à te comporter comme une garce !

Elo : Primo ma belle, je suis une garce, je me comporte donc naturellement, et secondo, là je suis gentille : je te préviens d'un désastre monumental !

Maria lui lança un regard noir et se détourna pour ne pas que la pétasse blonde qui lui servait d'amie ne voit son sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione, Jenny, Jessy, parlaient de choses un peu moins futiles, chacune dans une cabine différentes.

Mione : Donc, si j'ai bien compris, vous faîtes la gueule à Blaise parce qu'il est d'accord avec Harry ?

Jen (de sa cabine) : C'est à peu près ça !

Mione (riant) : Pauvre Blaise !

Jessy : Quoi ? Ne va pas me dire que tu es d'accord avec Harry toi aussi ?

Mione : Qu'il est dit qu'il pourrait très bien te larguer pour Ginny, pas du tout ! Mais après…

Jessy : Après quoi ?

C'est à cet instant que Elodie et Maria arrivèrent dans l'allée des cabines. Elodie, en parfaite emmerdeuse, ouvrit d'un coup sec la cabine de la Granger…euh non Halliwell…à moins que ce ne soit de la Rogue ? Enfin bref, elle ouvrit la cabine de la Gryffondor d'un coup sec et pu ainsi l'apercevoir dans une position des plus gênantes, la têtes ébouriffé et coincée dans un haut trop serré, un bras coincé dans une manche.

Mione : Hé ! Tu pourrais pas faire gaffe !

Elo : Oups ! Dis, tu sembles bel et bien coincé là ?

Mione (refermant le rideau tant bien que mal) : La ferme !

Elo : Oh ça va, qu'est ce que vous pouvez être susceptibles vous autres…et Maria arrête de faire la tête, tu vas l'essayer cette robe !

Maria (s'enfermant dans une cabine) : Je ne fais pas la gueule, tu me saoules, c'est tout !

Jen : Bon…pour en revenir à notre passionnante discussion, tu disais Hermione ?

Mione : Je disais… ?

Jessy : oui, après quoi ?

Mione : Ah oui, après je pense que Harry n'a dit ça que pour t'énerver…

Jessy : Ben, ça a réussit, en tous cas…mais tu vois ça, j'arrêtes pas d'y penser…

Hermione (passant la tête derrière son rideau) : Quoi ?

Jess (sortant de sa cabine) : Et bien, on s'est disputé avec Harry, et Blaise…et ça arrive de temps en temps…et toi ? Avec Drago, comment ça se fait que ça n'arrive plus jamais en ce moment ?

Jen (sortant aussi) : Ouais, c'est frustrant !

Elo : Vous n'avez rien compris les filles !

Jen : Comment ça ?

Elodie sortit à son tour, vêtu d'une simple jupe rouge et d'un soutien gorge.

Elo : Vos mecs sont des débiles, ils ne savent pas s'y prendre avec les filles…c'est vrai quoi chercher à les énerver c'est les amener à la rupture…

Jessy : Parle moi encore une fois de rupture et je te balance ce porte manteau sur la tête !

Elo : Bon, tu me laisses finir ma théorie ?

Jen : C'est bon, nos mecs sont des crétins…ensuite ?

Elo : Et bien, Drago, pas ! Il sait parfaitement s'y prendre avec Hermione !

Mione : Hé ! C'est pas vrai, je…

Jen : Ouais, c'est vrai, Drago est parfait lui !

Jessy : Il aurait pas été assez crétin pour me sortir en pleine figure qu'il préfère Weasmoch à moi !

Jen : Euh…il ne t'aurais peut être pas aussi laisser l'engueuler devant toute l'école ?

Jessy (après un silence) : Possible, en effet…

Elo : Normal, en fait, tu n'aurais jamais oser hurler en public sur lui…

Mione (riant) : J'imagine même pas l'horreur si il avait été à la place d'Harry !

Maria sortit à son tour de la cabine, attirée par les rires de ses amies.

Maria : En fait, je pense que le véritable truc, ce n'est pas que Drago soit parfait, mais que Hermione et Drago soit parfait ensemble ! C'est… « the » couple !

Tous se turent, puis hochèrent la tête. Elodie plus vivement que les autres.

Elo : Wouah ! Et moi je retire ce que j'ai dit, c'est « the » robe, et elle te va super !

A Poudlard, certaines personnes n'étaient pas parties, préférant le calme temporaire du château à la folie des magasins. Ces personnes n'étaient autres que Mme Pince, et Lucius, ce dernier cherchant frénétiquement un livre dans la bibliothèque.

Lucius : Mme Pince ! (il attendit) Mme Pince !

Mme Pince (arrivant) : Oui, Lucius ?

Lucius : Pas trop tôt ! Et je vous prierai de m'appeler professeur…je cherche un livre qui était là, et qui n'y est plus !

Mme Pince : Et bien, c'est qu'un élève la prit « professeur » !

Lucius : Ah ! Mais la potion que je recherchais…(il réfléchit) très bien, je sais où la trouver, donner moi les clés de la réserve !

Mme Pince (croisant les bras) : Ah non !

Lucius leva son regard glacial vers elle. Cette vieille pie, il ne l'avait jamais aimé…

Lucius (irrité) : Comment ça ?

Mme Pince : je ne vous la donnerai pas ! La dernière fois, vous ne me l'avez pas rendu et j'ai été obligé d'en parler au directeur ! Et en plus quand j'ai enfin pu pénétrer à nouveau dans la réserve elle était sans dessus dessous !

Lucius (encore plus irrité) : Comment ça ?

Mme Pince : Et bien… les livres n'était plus dans l'ordre où je les avait laissé !

Lucius (haussant un sourcil) : Et vous m'accusez moi de ce désordre, j'imagine ?

Mme Pince : Evidemment !

Lucius eut un haut le cœur, et la regarda du regard le plus dégoûté qu'il avait en réserve.

Lucius : Vous n'avez pas changé depuis mon enfance dans ce château Madame Pince.

Mme Pince : Vous non plus, toujours aussi insolent et désordonneur !

Lucius (lançant un regard sanglant) : Et vous, toujours m'empêchant de mener mes recherches à bien…en 5ème année, vous m'aviez empêché de prendre un livre qui m'aurait permis d'avoir la meilleure note à mon devoir de potion…

Mme Pince (impressionnée) : Quelle bonne mémoire, professeur !

Lucius : En effet, et maintenant vous m'en empêcher encore…mais cette fois çi, cela se passera autrement…cela fait trop longtemps que vous hantez les murs de cette bibliothèque, il serait peut être temps que vous découvriez autre chose…

Mme Pince : Mais…je n'ai aucune envie de quitter ma bibliothèque !

Lucius : Certainement, mais je pense que personne ne vous regretteras…

Mme Pince (fronçant les sourcils) : Je ne comprends pas…

Lucius : Vous allez bientôt comprendre !

Et il quitta la bibliothèque bien décidé à la débarrasser de la harpie qui y vivait depuis trop longtemps.

Installés confortablement à une table, trois bieraubeurres dans les mains, nos trois amis discutés d'un sujet pas comme les autres : leurs copines.

Harry : Non, mais c'est vrai quoi ! Elle me saoule à toujours m'agresser comme ça et à se sentir en danger à chaque fois qu'une fille m'approche !

Blaise (riant) : Une hystérique, c'est ce que je disais ! Y a que Jenny pour ne pas comprendre ça !

Harry : Ouais, ces filles sont … j'arrive pas à trouver le mot là…

Blaise but sa bieraubeurre d'une traite avant de la poser brutalement sur la table avec un petit sourire.

Blaise : Malefoy ?

Harry : Ouais, c'est ça ! Ce sont de véritables Malefoy !

Dray : Hé ! Qu'est ce que vous avez contre les Malefoy ?

Blaise : Oh, toi, rien ! C'est les femmes Malefoy qui sont vraiment…Malefoy quoi !

Dray : Ouais donc comme moi je suis un mec, je ne suis pas un vrai Malefoy, c'est ça ?

Harry : C'est pas ça, c'est que Jenny et Jess'…

Dray : On pourrait arrêter de parler de mes sœurs, deux secondes…on dirait que vous avez que leurs noms à la bouche !

Blaise : Ok ! Ca va ! Alors…euh… quoi de neuf ?

Dray (après un silence) : Hermione m'inquiète…elle vient d'apprendre que Rogue est son père, et elle l'encaisse plutôt pas mal pour l'instant, mais quand même…

Blaise (avec un sourire) : Alors comme ça « nous » on a que tes sœurs à la bouche et « toi » bien sûr, tu ne penses pas du tout qu'à…

Dray : Oh, la ferme !

Harry (mettant un terme au sujet) : Ouais, bon, il faudra la surveiller… mais sinon hier, dans mon lit, j'ai pensé à quelque chose…

Blaise : Ouais ?

Harry leur fit signe d'approcher et murmura : « J'ai trouvé une super tactique pour virer les Serdaigles du tournoi de Quidditch… »

Et voilà les mecs repartit dans leur conversation préféré : le sport.

Non loin de là, assis à une table, seul, Ron ruminait ses pensées. Cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il essayait vainement de tous les piéger et pour l'instant le total des victimes s'élevé à…zéro. C'était désespérant et peu encourageant. De plus, la peur de se faire découvrir était constante. Et la rage de ne pas arriver à ses fins encore plus. Il fallait trouver quelque chose. Rapidement. En attendant, il s'enfilait boissons alcooliques, sur boissons alcooliques sans interruptions.

Mme Pince : Comment ?

Il devait être 2 heures de l'après midi, mais il faisait presque nuit dans le bureau du directeur. Cependant le visage indigné de la vieille bibliothécaire était on ne peut plus distinct dans la vision de Severus Rogue. Il la regarda irrité, avant de lancer un regard agacé au professeur aux long cheveux blonds installé sur une chaise, en face du bureau, un petit sourire mesquin aux lèvres.

Mme Pince : C'est complètement injuste ! Injuste ! IN-JU-STE !

Rogue : Je crois avoir compris Madame Pince, maintenant si vous pouviez vous calmez et éviter de hurler…

Mme Pince, qui avait viré au rouge vif, eut un hoquet d'indignation. Elle se tourna vivement vers le professeur Malefoy, qui quand à lui, semblait être assez satisfait de lui-même, ce qui du avoir pour effet d'amplifier la colère de la vieille dame.

Mme Pince (hurlant) : TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE !

Lucius : N'accusez jamais les gens sans avoir de preuve, madame Pince, cela pourrait se retourner contre vous…

Mme Pince (se retournant vers Rogue) : Voilà ! Il n'a pas accepté que je l'accuse d'avoir foutu ma bibliothèque dans un foutoir monstre ! Mais c'était lui, j'en suis sûr !

Rogue (sec) : Sachez Mme Pince, que les professeurs n'ont aucun pouvoirs en ce qui concerne la gestion du personnel...il se trouve qu'il avait juste des preuves accablantes de votre incompétence…

Mme Pince : INCOMPETENCE ?

Rogue : C'est cela ! Vous êtes chargé de la sécurité et de l'entretien de votre bibliothèque…or, une de vos étagères à manqué écrasé deux de nos élèves…et pas n'importe quels élèves !

Mme Pince : Oui, bien sûr, un Malefoy !

Rogue : Un Malefoy ET une Gran…Hall…enfin bref, une autre élève très brillante de notre école ! Un examen rapide a permit de prouver que cette étagère a été poussé d'un simple sort…jamais pareil accident ne serait arrivé dans d'autres bibliothèques magiques et protégées…

Lucius hocha la tête, comme ravi d'apprendre que la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'était pas un endroit sécurisé.

Rogue : Et enfin, mme Pince…je pense sérieusement qu'à votre âge, entretenir une bibliothèque de cette envergure n'est plus de votre ressort…

Mme Pince : Une honte ! C'est une honte ! Du temps de Dumbledore…

Rogue : Ca suffit ! Sortez de mon bureau et aller préparer vos affaires…

Mme Pince (hurlant) : UNE HONTE ! ET TOUT CA C'EST DE SA FAUTE !

Lucius : Allons, allons…

15h15 et 15 secondes. C'est à cette heure précise, que la porte du bar où nos trois acolytes étaient tranquillement en train de siroter leurs boissons, s'ouvrit sur cinq filles de septièmes années. Tous dans la pièce semblèrent le remarquer sauf…nos trois acolytes. Tous, même le rouquin toujours installé à sa table qui s'était provisoirement sorti de ces pensées.

C'est Hermione qui les aperçut la première. Elle sourit, et prit la main des deux Malefoy, les forçant à avancer dans leur direction.

Mione : La plaisanterie a assez duré ! Il est temps que vous ayez une conversation !

Maria : tu es sûr que c'est l'endroit idéal pour…

Elo (terminant la phrase que Maria n'osait pas finir) : Pour qu'une autre crise recommence ?

Jessy : Ouais, et pourquoi ça serait à nous d'aller les voir d'abord ? Parce que…

Mais elles étaient déjà arrivées à destination. Plus moyen de faire marche arrière maintenant…enfin, peut être. Les garçons ne s'étaient même pas encore rendus compte de leur présence. Ils semblaient tous les trois dans un monde parallèle, où il n'existe que des terrains de Quidditch, des souaffles, et des vifs d'or.

Dray : ouais, seulement, si Blaise prends comme ça, alors là il y aura le gardien qui…

Jessy : Hum, hum !

Les trois compères relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement avant de cacher leur dessin de stratégie sous un manteau.

Harry : Jess'…

Elo : J'imagine que ça devait être super intéressant ce que vous racontiez mais…quelqu'un aurait la gentillesse de nous proposer à boire ?

Drago soupira avant de se lever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous recroquevillés tant bien que mal sur la table, une bierraubeurre à la main. Personne ne parlait. Le silence durait, durait, durait…jusqu'à que…

Ginny : Oh Harry, tu es là ! Je te cherchais partout !

Harry (relevant la tête) : Oh salut…Ginny…

Il croisa le regard assassin de sa belle, et sourit d'un air vengeur.

Harry : Installe toi avec nous !

Jessy (explosant) : Certainement pas !

Harry (démarrant au quart de tour) : Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?

Jessy : Et bien, parce que…euh…il n'y a plus de places !

Harry : Et bien on va se serrer !

Elo : Ce qu'elle veut te faire comprendre, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas de cette garce ici !

Ginny : Pardon ?

Jenny : Je crois que tu l'as parfaitement compris !

Harry : On se calme, les filles…

Maria : Euh…je crois que tu ferais mieux de partir Weasley…

Ginny : Certainement pas !

Jessy : Mais t'es bouché ou quoi ? Personne ne veut de TOI !

Tout se passa en quelques dixièmes de secondes à peine. Ginny avait sauté sur Jessy, l'emportant au sol. Aussitôt, sa jumelle s'était précipité à son secours, mais elle fut empêcher par un bras Zambinien (ou Blaisinien comme on veut) qui l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Elodie de son côté s'était levé de sa chaise, pour éviter de recevoir le moindre coup et retenait Maria, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le bar entier s'agita, et bientôt tous les regards se portèrent sur les deux furies qui se battaient au sol.

Elo : Wouah ! Vas-y Jess', mors là !

Jessy : Aïeuh ! Mais lâche moi les cheveux ! Espèce de garce !

Ginny : Va te…aaaah !

Jessy prit le dessus et l'enjamba tout en la griffant comme une tigresse, enragée.

Hermione observait la scène comme dans un rêve. Elle cligna des yeux mais rien ne bougeait. Visiblement, une de ses meilleures amies était bien en train de mordre et griffer comme une hystérique une autre de ses amies, sur le sol crasseux et sale d'un bar malfamé. Chouette.

Hermione (tapant frénétiquement Harry) : Mais qu'est ce que tu attends ! Sépare les !

Harry la regarda puis dans un sursaut, se leva. La séparation s'avéra plus difficile que prévu, les deux jeunes filles ne voulant plus se lâcher.

Harry (les repoussant) : Jess' ! Calme toi ! Ce n'est pas digne d'une…hé, tu me griffes là !

Elo : Un appareil photo ? Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ?

Mione (hurlant) : Mais arrêtez les, mer*e !

Du côté de la sœur de l'hystérique, celle-ci tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de son bientôt ex-petit ami, pour participer à la bataille mais celui-ci, ne démordait pas, et en plus…elle s'arrêta net. Il riait.

Jenny : Qu'est ce qui te fais rire comme ça ? Il n'y a rien de drôle ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! Quand papa va apprendre…

Blaise : C'est pas ça, chérie, t'y es pas du tout…

Jenny : Quoi ?

Blaise : Vas pas me dire maintenant que ta sœur n'est pas une hystérique…

Jenny se retourna et regarda sa sœur qui serrant le poing, l'envoya droit dans le nez de la Weasley avec un cri perçant.

Jenny : Bah…ça fait partie de…son charme !

Blaise (riant) : On va dire ça comme ça !

Et alors que la bataille faisait rage autour d'eux, il l'embrassa. Cependant, cela ne pu durer que quelques secondes. Car une voix imposante venait de se faire entendre, les stoppant net, et stoppant d'ailleurs net, toutes activités autour d'eux.

Dray : CA SUFFIT ! JESSY !

Jessy arrêta de se débattre et regarda son frère.

Dray (se tournant vers Ginny) : Et TOI, n'ose plus jamais ne serais ce que mettre une de tes sales pattes sur elle ! (se rapprochant dangereusement) Tu m'as bien compris ?

Silence. La rousse porta une main à son œil, qui prenait une étrange couleur, puis après un bref regard aux alentours, elle battit en retraite et sortit du bar presque en courant.

Dray (s'adressant à tout le monde) : Et vous, il n'y a plus rien à regardez !

Les regards se détournèrent et bientôt, on entendit un léger murmure qui se transforma vite en brouahaha. C'est alors que le Malefoy se retourna vers sa sœur et Harry, à côté d'elle.

Dray : Et toi, Jess', ne t'avise plus jamais de te battre en public comme ça !

Jessy (reprenant son souffle) : C'est elle qui…

Dray : Je sais !

Et il se rassit, au côté d'Hermione.

Elo (se rasseyant aussi) : Félicitation Drago, t'as tout gâché !

Jessy : Pff…

Elle se retourna et marcha précipitamment vers la sortie, mais une main prit son bras et elle s'arrêta encore une fois.

Jessy : Harry ! Lâche moi !

Harry : Où tu vas comme ça ?

Jessy : Dehors ! Faut que j'aille prendre l'air !

Il la regarda quelques secondes. Même après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il n'avait jamais vu ses cheveux dans cet état là. Une longue marque rouge s'étendait triomphalement sur une de ses joues et elle avait son haut déchiré, et il savait qu'il faisait parti de ces préférés. Il regarda la main qu'il tenait et s'aperçut qu'elle avait un…non deux ongles cassés. Il sourit.

Harry : Et ben…elle t'a pas raté !

Jessy : T'inquiète, je l'ai pas raté non plus !

Harry : Je comprends pas très bien…

Jessy : Tu ne comprends jamais rien, Harry !

Harry : Vous…vous vous êtes battus pour moi ou j'ai rêvé ?

Jessy (après un silence) : T'as rêvé !

Harry : Jess'…

Elle lâcha sa main et soupira.

Jess' : Quoi ? Tu vas me faire la morale ?

Harry : Oui ! Mais…pourquoi tu as piqué cette crise de jalousie avec Ginny ?

Jess : Je n'étais pas jalouse ! C'est juste que...

Harry : Que tu étais jalouse !

Jess : Et toi, je dirais que je pourrais te larguer pour un autre mec, tu dirais quoi, hein ?

Harry (sur le qui vive) : Qui est ce mec ?

Jess : Laisse tomber !

Harry (souriant) : Jess'…

Jessy : Quoi, encore ?

Harry rie, et prit son visage dans ses mains.

Harry : Je t'aime !

Jessy abandonna son air boudeur, pour laisser place à de la surprise, avant qu'elle aussi ne lui sourit.

De l'autre bout du bar, Hermione assistait à la scène, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle se blottit dans les bras de son copain, l'air heureuse.

Dray (soufflant) : Et voilà, tout ça pour…ça !

Il les montra d'une main et Hermione les vit s'embrasser sauvagement, sans honte, devant les regards des autres clients.

Maria : Tant mieux !

Elo : Tu rigoles ? C'est complètement….désespérant !

Mione (souriant) : Dray ?

Drago : Hum ?

Et sous le regard excédé de la Johnson, ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle du jeune blond.

Alorrrrs ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	23. Jamais une famille unie

_Episode 9_

_Jamais une famille unie_

Le soleil venait de se lever sur le château de Poudlard, et comme d'habitude tous les élèves se précipitaient dans la grande salle pour se jeter sur le petit déjeuné. Les tables étaient orné de bonnes choses qui ne semblaient exister que dans les rêves et les plus gourmands arrivaient tôt pour être sûr de manger à leur faim.

Pourtant ce matin là, quelque chose clochait. Toutes les conversations des 7ème années se portaient sur une chose bien particulière.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle, un groupe d'élève était resté abasourdi devant une affiche.

Mione : C'est pas possible ! On ne peut pas me faire ça.

Harry : Mais qui est l'idiot qui a proposé ce truc.

Hermione fixa son meilleur ami, puis son regard se porta sur chacune des personnes se trouvant derrière elle, Jessy, Jenny, Blaise, Elodie, Maria, Ron et enfin il s'arrêta sur Drago. C'est dans son regard à lui qu'elle trouva le réconfort dont elle avait besoin actuellement.

Harry quand à lui relisait à haute voix l'affiche afin de prendre vraiment conscience de la chose.

**GRAND CONCOURS **

_**Obligatoire pour les 7**__**ème**__** année. **_

_**Tous les élèves de 7**__**ème**__** année, de toutes écoles de sorcellerie devront participer au Grand Concours « Parents-enfants »**_

_**Chaque élève devra faire équipe avec le parent de son choix pour remporter le Concours. **_

_**Les élèves ne pouvant participer avec l'un de ses parents (tel que soit le problème) devra se trouver un parent de substitution. **_

_**Vous serez informé très prochainement de la première épreuve. **_

_**Le Ministère de la Magie. **_

Lorsque Harry eu prononcé le dernier mot, le cœur de Maria se serra. Elle baissa la tête un bref instant pour faire le vide autour d'elle mais elle sentit la main de Elodie se poser sur son épaule puis glisser le long de son bras pour finir par lui serrer fort la main. Aucune parole ne fût prononcé entre les deux jeunes filles pourtant elles savaient toute deux qu'elles étaient là l'une pour l'autre.

Le silence fut brisé par la douce voix de Jenny.

Jenny : Et comment on va faire nous ? On est trois de la même famille à être en 7ème année.

Jessy : On va devoir se trouver un parent de substitution.

Mais le problème des Malefoy paraissait bien maigre par rapport à celui de Harry, Maria et Hermione.

Se fut Drago qui prit la décision de faire bouger le groupe, il attrapa Hermione par la main et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle suivit par tous les autres.

Le Ministère avait encore trouvait le moyen d'instaurer des problèmes là où il n'y en avaient pas encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, autour d'une grande table se trouvait toutes la famille Malefoy au grand complet, c'est à dire Lucius, Narcissa, Drago, Jessy et Jenny. Bien sûr leur sujet de conversation était le concours et le partage des parents. Pour le moments, la seule chose sur laquelle ils étaient tous en parti d'accord c'est sur le fait que Dray et Lucius soit ensemble mais malheureusement pour deux filles il ne restait plus qu'une mère.

Narcissa : Je ne peux pas me diviser en deux ! Il va falloir faire un choix.

Jenny : Mais avec qui va se retrouver l'une de nous ?

Narcissa : On pourrait peut être demander à Bellatrix !

Lucius : Bellatrix ?

Narcissa : C'est une bonne sorcière et c'est la tante de nos enfants.

Lucius : Bella reste tout de même très fidèle aux idées de Voldemort.

Narcissa : Justement ça fera du bien à ma sœur de se changer un peu les idées. Et puis elle est la marraine de Jessy et de Drago. Donc c'est décidé Jessy tu sera avec ta tante !

Jessy : Pourquoi moi ?

Narcissa : C'est ta marraine.

Jessy : C'est aussi celle de Drago !

Dray : Ouais mais je suis avec papa moi !

La Malefoy tapa violemment ses coudes sur la table de bois mais cela ne changea rien à la décision de ses parents et la conversation en resta là.

Hermione marchait comme une folle dans les couloirs du château poussant toutes personnes se trouvant sur son chemin. Elle devait trouver Drago, elle devait le trouver et maintenant. Elle avait besoin de le serrer dans ses bras, qu'il la rassure. Notre petite Mione était déjà toutes chamboulée ces derniers temps, les choses partaient complètement en vrille et la seul personne sur laquelle elle pouvait se reposer totalement était son petit ami. Soudain, elle entendit une porte se refermer derrière elle, elle se retourna espérant voir Drago mais au lieu de l'homme de sa vie, elle tomba nez à nez avec sa mère.

Les deux femmes parurent dans un premier temps étonnées, toutes les deux restaient là planté l'une devant l'autre, la bouche ouverte et les yeux sortant de leurs orbites. Finalement se fut, Lindsay qui décida de briser le silence.

Lindsay : Euh… je ... j'ai entendu parlé du coucours pour les 7ème année.

Mione : Oh oui, encore une superbe idée du ministère.

Lindsay : Et tu as pensé a qui sera le parent qui t'accompagnera ?

Hermione relava la tête d'un coup sec, elle sentait une colère immense l'envahir petit à petit, cette femme qui l'avait abandonné et qui avait caché son identité à son père biologique osait lui demandé qui elle avait choisi pour ce stupide concours.

Mione : En tous cas, certainement pas toi.

Puis elle se retourna et se remit à courir dans le couloir, lorsque elle s'arrêta, elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. Avec qui allait elle faire le concours ?

Sur le tapis, dans la salle sur demande se trouvait déjà, Blaise, Jessy, Jenny, Harry, Elodie, Maria, Ron, et Drago, la seule manquante à l'appelle pour le moment était Hermione. Pendant se temps le petit groupe parlait de la dernière trouvaille du ministère de la magie.

Jessy : C'est la pire des pires des idées qu'ils n'aient jamais eu.

Harry : Le truc avec Ombrage c'était pas mal non plus (tome 5) !

Jenny : Tous le monde sais avec qui se mettre ?

Elo : J'ai appelé mes parents, je vais me mettre avec mon père et… enfin, c'est une proposition mais ma mère se disait que peut-être elle pourrait faire le concours avec toi, Maria.

Maria se tourna brusquement vers son amie. On lui demandait si elle voulait participer à un concours avec les parents avec la famille qui avait détruit la sienne. Pourtant en y repensant c'était peut être eu maintenant sa famille. Oui, aujourd'hui toutes les personnes qui l'entouraient et qui la soutenaient étaient ceux qui avaient contribué à la chute de son nom.

Maria porta la main à ses cheveux et laissa glisser lentement ses doigts dedans, elle avait pris sa décision !

Maria : Merci, Elodie. Ca me ferait très plaisir.

La scène devenait un peu trop sentimental pour Ron qui décida de briser le moment intense.

Ron : Je participe avec ma mère.

Tous les regards se tournèrent sur lui d'un bloc.

Blaise : Euh… ben génial. Moi je le ferais avec mon père. Mais à propos Drago comment vous vous êtes arrangé ?

Jessy : (sarcastiquement) On m'a trouvé une mère de substitution.

Dray : Jess, c'est pas si horrible !

Jessy : Non, c'est pire !

Harry : C'est qui ?

Jessy : Ma chère tante mais qui est aussi ma chère marraine Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry eu comme un blocage, la femme qui avait tué son parrain, la seule personne qui lui restait allait venir dans Poudlard pour participer à un concours avec sa petite amie. Génial ! De grosses gouttes commencèrent à couler sur son front. Il commençait à avoir très chaud.

Jessy : Harry ça va ? Et toi tu es avec qui ?

Harry : Pas encore trouvé. Euh… je suis désolé mais j'ai besoin d'air, il faut que je sorte.

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la porte pratiquement en courant manquant par la même occasion de renverser Hermione qui justement arrivait.

Jessy : J'ai dis quelque chose de mal ?

Harry était installé dans un des couloirs de Poudlard, assit sur le sol froid contre un grand mur, les jambes recroquevillés sur lui même, il réfléchissait à tous les problèmes qu'il avait rencontré depuis sa naissance et la liste était bien longue.

Il ne savait toujours avec qui faire le concours, il n'avait aucune famille même Sirius n'était plus là. Il pensa pendant un bref instant à Remus Lupin mais ce dernier étant aurore était surchargé de travail.

Soudain une personne s'assit à côté de lui, doucement elle se laissa glisser contre le mur puis tandis un cigarette à Harry qu'il saisit. En temps normal, ces deux personnes ne fumaient pas mais situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Cette femme qui s'était posé à côté de lui, n'était autre que Lindsay Halliwell, sa prof de défense contre les forces du mal mais aussi la mère biologique de sa meilleure amie.

Lindsay : Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de parents ?

Harry : Non. Et je suppose que Hermione ne veut pas que vous soyez sa partenaire pour le concours ?

Lindsay : Bingo !

Harry : (ayant du mal à parler à cause du fait qu'il s'étouffe, Harry ne sait pas fumer lol) Résultat des courses, je me retrouve sans parent et vous sans enfant mais bon, vous vous n'êtes pas obligé de participer au concours.

Lindsay : Mais attends, j'ai peut être une idée Harry. Si tu veux, je peux être ta mère de substitution.

Harry : Quoi ? Mais, Hermione ! Comment elle va le prendre ?

Lindsay : Je ne sais pas. (se relevant) C'est à toi de prendre une décision, mais saches que j'accepte si tu le veux.

La jeune professeur commença à partir mais elle fût vite rattrapé par la voix de son élève.

Harry : Ok, J'accepte ! Merci professeur.

Lindsay: De rien, Harry. Je te laisse le dire à Hermione ?

Harry : Ouais.

Après que Harry soit partit en catastrophe, tous le groupe s'était séparé et maintenant Hermione marchait dans le château sans trop comprendre se qui se passait. Jamais au non jamais elle n'avait été aussi perdu que ces derniers temps.

Elle porta une de ses mains vers une joue ou se trouvait une larme. Elle avançait tête baissé sans vraiment faire attention ou ses pieds la menait soudain elle rentra de pleins fouet dans … son père.

Le choc en fit même tombé, la jeune préfete en chef sur les fesses.

Rogue : (lui tendant une main pour la relever) Faites attention ou vous allez Miss …

Mione : Miss Rogue ! ou Miss Halliwell ou même Mis Granger, comme vous voulez, vous avez le choix maintenant !

Rogue : Ecoutes Hermione, il faudrait peut être qu'on en parle ?

Mione : Hermione ?

Rogue : Je savais que j'avais une fille qui avait été placé chez des moldus mais j'ai apprit que tu étais ma fille il n'y a que très peu de temps.

Mione : Je sais, enfin je m'en doutait. Excusez moi.(commençant à partir)

Rogue : Hermione attend, écoute je sais que depuis quelques années tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur et je dois t'avouer que pour moi c'est la même chose. Mais j'ai appris que pour le concours tu étais seul donc se serais peut être pour nous le moment d'essayer de se connaître ?

La jeune femme regarda son père, cet homme quelle détestait depuis plusieurs années. Il était là, il la regardait et lui proposait de participer à un concours père/fille. Elle ne savait pas si il avait été du côté du mal ou du côté du bien pendant la guerre, ça avait toujours été un mystère pour elle et ses amis (enfin c'est se qu'elle pensait).

Le directeur attendait une réponse, il fixait sa fille se demandant comment réagir si celle ci refusait mais Hermione se retrouvait seul pour le concours et à choisir entre lui et Lindsay, elle préférait encore son ancien prof détesté.

Hermione : D'accord.

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, la première épreuve allait commencer pour tous les participants du concours, les membres du ministère étaient posté devant une grande porte et ils attendaient dix heure pile pour faire entrer élèves et leurs parents.

Mais tous les parents n'était pas encore à l'appel, en faite il en manquait plutôt beaucoup, Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, Severus, et Lindsay.

Sur le côté Mme Weasley se trouvait avec son fils, Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Elle était ravi de pouvoir retrouver ses petits protégés qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis un bon moment.

Mme Weasley : Je suis ravi de vous revoir les enfants, c'est un vrai plaisir de passer quelques jours avec vous. Mais ma petite Hermione, t'es parents nous avons appris leur divorce, tu dois être chamboulé.

Mione : Oh, ça va, de toute façon vous avez dû apprendre que se n'étais pas mes parents biologiques.

Mme Weasley : Oui, il paraît que c'est Lindsay Halliwell ?

Harry : Ma mère de substitution !

Mione : Qui je te ferais remarquer n'est toujours pas arrivé, quelle irresponsable !

Harry : D'après se que je vois ton père n'est toujours pas là non plus !

La jeune Griffondor tira la langue à son meilleur ami, Harry avait plutôt bien pris le fait qu'elle se mette avec Rogue pour le concours. Du coup, elle n'avait rien dit du fait qu'il se mette avec sa mère.

Mme Weasley : Vous participez avec qui vous deux les enfants ?

Harry : Et ben, Lindsay Halliwell.

Mione: Et moi avec Rogue !

Mme Weasley : Rogue ?

Mione: Et ben en faite c'est... c'est mon père.

Mme Weasley : Oh ! Pauvre chérie.

De l'autre côté du couloir, se trouvait Blaise avec son père, Elodie, Maria, les parents de Elodie, Drago, Jenny et Jessy.

Mr Zambini : Mais que font vos parents ?

Dray : Bonne question !

Jessy : Avec un peu de chance l'autre folle ne va pas être là à temps et se ne sera pas de ma faute.

Bellatrix : Quelle folle chère filleule ?

La jeune blonde se retourna, derrière elle se trouvait ses parents, ainsi que sa marraine, Rogue et Lindsay Halliwell.

Dray : Enfin !

Narcissa : On a eu quelques problèmes à régler.

Lindsay : Je vais rejoindre Harry.

Mme Johnson : Harry ?

Lindsay : Harry Potter ! Je suis sa mère de substitution.

La première épreuve commençait. Sur chaque table se trouvait deux binômes qui étaient séparés par un évier. Sur le tableau, se trouvait la recette d'une potion plutôt complexe que chaque binôme devait exécuter autant dire que Drago et Hermione se trouvant avec des profs de potions se frottaient les mains.

Pour le binôme de Drago et Lucius tous se passait bien, Drago laissait travaillé son père pendant qu'il regardait d'un œil amusé ses sœurs et leurs mères (de substitution pour Jessy). Hermione et Severus faisaient une équipe de choc, les choses se passaient bien mais ils ne parlaient que travail. Maria et Elodie s'en sortaient plutôt bien avec les parents de Elodie même si la mère de Elodie préférait laisser faire Maria, les potions n'était pas vraiment son truc. Harry et Lindsay n'avaient pas trop de problème non plus à part qu'au début Lindsay avait un peu eu la main lourde sur la bave de limace.

Pour Narcissa et Jenny, les choses étaient très différentes et elles rencontraient plus de difficultés.

Narcissa : Mais non Jenny, c'était trois pincées !

Jenny : Et ben j'ai mis trois pincées !

Narcissa : Non, tu en a mis deux !

Jenny : Non, trois ! Je sais compter quand même.

Narcissa : Remets en quand même une.

Mais Narcissa avait mal compté et Jenny avait bien mis trois pincées. Le liquide se contenant dans la marmite commença à monter puis cela se mit à bouillir et un immense projectile arriva sur les deux femmes Malefoy.

Toutes deux se retrouvèrent couverte d'un horrible liquide vert. Et oh grand malheur, Lucius eu une minuscule tâche sur sa cape de sorcier.

Son regard se posa sur la tâche, puis sur sa fille et enfin sur sa femme. Il leurs lança un regard des plus glacial et accusateur.

Jenny : (d'une petite voix) Désolé.

Narcissa : (frottant la tâche) Oh, c'est pas grave, on ne la voit même pas.

Lucius : On ne l'a voit même pas ? Mais vous êtes aveugle, on ne voit que ça ! Ma cape est foutu ! Et vous savez combien elle coûte ma cape ? Imaginé vous un peu son prix ! Non, en faite ne l'imaginez pas ! Il n'est même pas envisageable ! Et toi, Narcissa arrêtes de la touché, tu en ai couverte et tu va m'en mettre encore plus.

Jenny : Ben, si elle est foutu de toute façon.

Lucius sentit la colère monter encore plus en lui, il expira bruyamment puis se tourna vers son fils.

Lucius : On a intérêt à le gagner ce concours !

Puis les choses reprirent et chacun se concentra sur sa potion. (même Lucius)

Mais il y avait également de l'agitation du côté de deux autres femmes de la famille :

A chaque fois que Jessy rajoutait quelque chose dans la marmite, sa tante lui faisait un commentaire.

Jessy : De l'huile de foie de murut.

Bellatrix : Voit comment elle sert ça ! Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas trois litres à mettre sinon on y serait encore.

La jeune Malefoy posa tous se qu'elle avait dans les mains sur la table de façon bruyante puis regarda sa tante avec plein de mépris pendant au moins deux bonnes minutes.

Ballatrix : Quoi ?

Jessy : Quoi ? Tu veux savoir quoi ? Tu me fais chier ! Merde ! Déjà que tu ne fou rien depuis tout à l'heure mais en plus tu oses critiquer. Tu me soules ! Merde ! Merde ! Et merde !

Dans un geste théâtrale la blonde donna un coup dans une bouteille qui doucement tomba sur le bord de la marmite et une goutte, une seule goule alla dans le liquide vert et là …

BOUM

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les participants du concours étaient dans le couloirs. Après l'explosion, la pièce s'était remplie d'une fumée épaisse qui rendait l'air irrespirable, toutes les personnes s'y trouvant avait donc été évacué. Bien sûr les deux personnes qui étaient dans le plus mauvais état étaient Jessy et Bellatrix.

Dans un coin se trouvait Lucius avec ses enfants, sa femme, ses amis Serpentard, leurs enfants et sa chère belle sœur et ce premier était plus énervé que jamais.

Lucius : Ma famille est une honte ! Tous d'abord ma fille et ma femme me font une énorme tâche puis ma belle sœur et mon autre fille font exploser la pièce.

Jessy : C'est pas la pièce qui a explosé, c'est le chaudron.

Narcissa : Puis ta tâche étais toute petite.

Lucius : Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuse, vous êtes toutes les quatre les calamitées et vous êtes une honte pour le nom Malefoy.

Bellatrix : De toute façon je ne suis pas une Malefoy.

Lucius : Et heureusement !

Mr Johnson : Tu devrais te calmer Lucius.

Lucius : Me calmer ? Plus facile à dire qu'a faire lorsque nous avons une famille comme la mienne.

Elodie : On va avoir une nouvelle épreuve parce que maintenant ils ne peuvent plus savoir qui avait une bonne potion.

Lucius : Faute à qui ?

Ballatrix : Encore une fois Lucius il faut toujours que tu gâches tous.

La deuxième épreuve avait commencé depuis déjà une bonne demi heure et pour le moment aucune catastrophe n'était survenue enfin presque. Pour la deuxième épreuve, parents et enfants avaient à faire un parcourt en balais mais en ayant leurs balais accrochés. Bien sûr le parcourt était de plusieurs kilomètre et rencontrait beaucoup de difficultés.

Drago et Lucius eux avaient eu problème dés le début parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord sue la personne qui passait devant.

Lucius : Etant donné que je suis ton père il faut mieux que je passe devant.

Dray : Oui mais comme je suis capitaine de mon équipe de quidditch c'est plutôt moi qui doit passer devant.

Lucius : J'ai plus d'expérience que toi sur un balais !

Dray : Oui, mais t'es plus vieux donc plus rassis.

Lucius : Plus rassis ?

Dray : Oui, tout à fait.

Lucius : Bon, très bien ! Prends les raines mais à la première erreur tu en entendra parler jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

Hermione et Rogue avaient eu un départ beaucoup plus calme, la Griffondor avait préféré laisser son père prendre les devant et tous les deux s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal sur un balais. Il faut dire que depuis le début de l'année, Mione avait intégré l'équipe de quidditch de son meilleur ami du coup elle était devenue performante. Elle suivait sans trop parler son père mais pleins de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Soudain elle stoppa son balais manquant par la même occasion de faire tomber son père du sien ! (hé oui c'est comme le code de la route quand on pille : accident ! ).

Mione : J'ai besoin de savoir comment ça c'est passé avec ma mère ? Pourquoi je suis né ?

Rogue : Euh… tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas attendre que l'on termine cette course ?

Mione : Ca fait 17 ans que j'attend !

Rogue : Justement tu peux attendre une heure de plus, non ?

Mione : Mais pourtant vous étiez censé vous détester.

Rogue : (essayant de faire court, pour la couse) Mais on se détestait, je ne savait plus trop où jeter mes plumes entre l'ordre du phoenix et les mangemorts et ta mère était désespérée de sa rupture avec Black. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans un bar un soir, on a trop bu et on a fait se qu'on a fait. Résultat de cette soirée : 9 mois plus tard tu étais là et ta mère a préféré te placer pour ne pas que tu fasses face à la guerre avec une mère aurore et un père qui joue un double jeu.

Mione : Tu ne savais pas où j'étais ?

Rogue : Non, je pense que la première intention de ta mère quand elle t'a placé c'étais de te protéger de moi.

Mione : Pourquoi ? Tu étais de quel côté réellement dans cette guerre ? (voyant son père baisser la tête et hésiter) Non, laisses tomber. De toute façon ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, je sors bien avec un ancien mangemort.

Rogue : Euh… je propose qu'on continu la course.

Bellatrix et Jessy s'étaient mises dans le tête d'avancer l'une à côté de l'autre et non l'une derrière l'autre or le parcourt n'était pas prévu pour ça. Arrivé devant un anneaux où une seule personne pouvait passer, elles commencèrent à accélérer toutes les deux pour passer la première donc elles se coincèrent dedans.

Bellatrix : Aïe ! Ouille ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Pousses toi !

Jessy : Rêves ! C'est toi la grosse dinde qui nous a coincé là.

Bellatrix : La grosse dinde ? Répètes moi, un peu ça !

Jessy : (hurlant) Grosse dinde !

Bellatrix : (hurlant à son tour) Je suis ta tante et tu me dois le respect !

Jessy : Je ne vois pas comment on peut respecter une pauvre folle comme toi !

Bellatrix : Une pauvre folle ?

Jessy : Oui, une folle dingue ! Je me demande comment on peut avoir ne serait qu'un lien du sang !

Bellatrix : C'est bien ce que je me demande. J'avais bien dis à Narcissa de ne pas épouser Lucius. Voilà le résultat de leur erreur, une sale petite peste !

Jessy : Tu parles ! On m'a toujours dis que tu étais morte de jalousie à leur mariage, tu avais toujours été folle amoureuse de mon père.

Bellatrix : Et il était amoureux de moi aussi puisque nous somme sorti ensemble pendant nos 7 années à Poudlard.

Jessy : Oui, mais il a choisit d'épouser ta petite sœur ! Parce que elle se n'est pas une malade obsessionnelle !

Jenny était passé devant et Narcissa la suivait doucement, elle veillait sur sa fille sans non plus lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Soudain le pied de Jenny se prit dans la corde qui relié les deux balais entre eux.

Jenny : Oh oh ! Euh… Maman j'ai un petit problème.

Narcissa : Oups ! Bon, ma chérie ne bouge pas, je vais essayer de glisser sur la corde pour te détacher.

Malheureusement Mme Malefoy n'avait pas pensé que en glissant sur la corde, elle perdait le contrôle de son balais. Du coup le balais de Narcissa s'écroula en emportant dans sa chute le premier balais.

Jenny et Narcissa : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Quelques heures plus tard tous le monde avaient enfin franchi la ligne d'arrivée, globalement on pouvait dire qu'ils étaient tous entier, certain étaient endommagé mais entier. Les plus endommagé cette fois ci n'étaient pas Bellatrix et Jessy mais elles étaient de la même famille, c'était Narcissa et Jenny. Leur chute les avaient mené directement dans un buisson ruisselant d'épine. Elles avaient tous de même réussi à en ressortir et remonter sur leurs balais pour rejoindre la ligne d'arrivé. Bellatrix et Jessy n'avaient pas réussi à se dégager de leur piège mais avaient pu détacher l'anneau de son piqué, elles avaient donc franchi la ligne d'arrivé dans l'anneau (original !). Pour les autres membres de leur groupe la couse s'était bien passé mais les gagnant étaient … Drago et Lucius. Oh grand malheur de Lucius son fils avait été « parfait » et ils avaient remporté la course la tête haute.

Jenny : Ca me pique partout !

Lucius : C'est pas possible, les autres participants étaient vraiment nul parce que tu as fait pleins pleins d'erreurs.

Drago : Où ça ?

Lucius : Euh… partout ! Si j'avais guidé on serait …

Drago : On serait arrivé avant de partir ?

Lucius : Ne soit pas mauvais perdant Drago.

Dray : Mais je ne suis pas mauvais perdant puisque j'ai gagné !

Narcissa : Aïe ! J'avais encore une épine sur ma jambe ! Bon et vous deux vous allez arrivé à sortir de la dedans ?

Bellatrix (essayant encore de sortir de l'anneau) On sortira quand ta fille décidera de faire un effort !

Jessy : Je fais un effort, je force comme une malade depuis tout à l'heure.

Bellatrix : Il faut croire que tu ne force pas comme il le faut.

Jessy : Et toi à part critiquer tu ne fais pas grand chose.

Bellatrix : La seule chose à faire c'est détruire l'anneau !

Lucius, Narcissa, Jenny et Jessy : Détruire l'anneau ?

Bellatrix : Oui.

Lucius : Il est hors de question qu'on détruise un anneau dans lequel se trouve ma fille !

Bellatrix : Je te rappel que je suis aussi dedans.

Lucius : Ouais, c'est vrai. On devrais peut être le détruire !

Narcissa : Lucius ! On va trouver un autre moyen !

Jessy : Oui, ben dépêchez vous de le trouver votre moyen parce que si je reste une minute de plus coincé ici avec elle je crois que je vais devenir aussi taré qu'elle.

Narcissa :Jessy! Mais c'est pas possible ! Tu es bien la fille à ton père toi !

Lucius : Il faut mieux être de ma famille que de la tienne en tous cas !

Narcissa : A bon ? Je te rappel que j'appartiens à une très grande famille aussi ! Peut être même une famille plus prestigieuse que la tienne ! Les Black !

Lucius : Les Malefoy ont toujours était au dessus des Black ! Et puis de toute façon les Black se sont éteint !

Narcissa : Non ! Je suis encore une Black, je te rappel !

Lucius : Non ma chère ! Tu es une Malefoy et ça jusqu'à la fin de ta vie !

Narcissa : A part si je demande le divorce !

Lucius : Demander le divorce ? Tu es consciente de se que tu viens de dire ?

Narcissa : Tout à fait !

Troisième épreuve pour les 7ème année, troisième et dernière épreuve, cette fois le ministère avait décidé de faire une épreuve cent pour cent protégé pour éviter qu'il y est encore une fois un blessé voir un mort parce que Lucius et Narcissa étaient toujours en froid.

Quelques minutes avant de rentrer dans la salle où ils allaient découvrir la dernière épreuves, notre groupe Serpentard-Griffondor s'étaient retrouvé.

Drago : C'est la honte ! Et voilà maintenant que mes parents s'arrachent le chignon ! Je suis vraiment tombé dans une famille de malade, je suis le seul être normal de cette famille !

Jessy : Hé !

Jenny : Et puis ça peut arriver à tous le monde de tomber de son balais !

Jessy : Et de se coincer dans un anneau !

A la remarque de sa petite amie, Harry s'arracha un petit sourire dans le coin de la lèvre. Jessy était un sacré numéro, mais c'était son sacré numéro, elle était son rayon de soleil malgré le fait qu'elle soit une vrai furie. Dans le fond elle ressemblé un peu à sa tante Bellatrix.

Blaise : Bon en tous cas pour le moment c'est toi et ton père qui gagnez !

Elodie : Comme d'habitude Monsieur va rapporter la coupe !

Mione : La dernière fois je l'avais frôlé la victoire !

Elodie : Au concours de l'aigle noir ? C'est moi qui l'ais frôlé cette victoire !

Dray : Arrêtez de vous battre de toute façon c'est moi qui est gagné et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que moi contrairement à toi, Hermione, Jenny, Jessy, Blaise, Harry et Maria, je sais me concentrer sans paniquer ou piquer une crise. Enfin bref je sais faire la part entre mes sentiments et mon travail !

Mione : Tu insinues que nous on ne peut pas le faire ?

Harry : Et pourquoi tu nous as inclus la dedans, Blaise et moi ?

Maria : Et ben moi, je pari que un de nous peut te battre à cette épreuve.

Dray : (sourire au lèvre) J'aimerai bien voir ça.

Mione : Et ben tu vas voir mon chéri et tu ne vas pas être déçu.

La troisième épreuve sortait un peu du commun, c'était une histoire de confiance entre le parent et son enfant, l'un des deux avaient les yeux caché et devait traverser un parcourt seulement guidé par la voix de l'autre. Autant dire que les choses devenaient difficiles pour les groupes qui étaient en conflits. Mais pour les amis de Drago, la victoire avait prit une toute autre tournure, ils fallaient qu'ils gagnent pour remettre le roi des Serpentard à sa place.

Du côté de Bellatrix et Jessy ont peu se douter que les problèmes avaient commencé dés le début mais cette fois la jeune Malefoy avait été très diplomate.

Bellatrix : Je te guide, il est hors de question que je me laisse guidé par une petite sotte dans ton genre qui est allé jusqu'à nous coincer dans un anneau !

Jessy : (calmement) Je préfère guidé.

Bellatrix : Pas question, j'ai dis ! Je vais guider.

Jessy poussa brutalement sa tante contre un mur puis elle la bloqua en la tenant fermement par le cou.

Jessy : J'ai dis que je guidé donc je vais guider ! Je veux gagner cette épreuve à la con !

Hermione était sur le parcourt, elle ne voyait rien la seule chose qui la faisait avancer était la voix de son père qui la guidé calmement mais fermement. Exactement comme un père doit guider sa fille dans la vie, finalement son ancien professeur de potion aurait peut être pu faire un bon père.

Rogue : Vas vers la droite Hermione. Doucement très doucement.

Mione : Je sent quelque chose.

Rogue : Non, il n'y a rien. Fais moi confiance, vas encore vers la droite. Très peu, seulement quelques centimètres.

Hermione se stoppa quelques secondes, qu'allait elle faire ? Soit elle suivait les conseilles de son père et elle prenait le risque de buter contre un truc et de s'écrouler misérablement contre le sol. Où alors elle suivait son instinct et elle prenait également ce risque. Autant essayer d'écouter la personne qui la guidé et qui contrairement à elle voyait clair.

Mione : (suivant les conseilles de Rogue) Ok, c'est bon là ? J'y suis ?

Rogue : Oui, maintenant avance jusqu'à que je te dise stop.

Mme Johnson : C'est bien Maria, continue comme ça, ma chérie, tu y es presque.

Maria : C'est vrai, parce que moi j'ai vraiment l'impression de m'approcher de l'eau.

Mme Johnson : De l'eau ? Non, bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas de l'eau, c'est du goudron.

Maria : A bon ?

Faisant confiance à sa guide Maria fonça droit vers le goudron qui s'avéra finalement ne pas être du goudron.

PLOUF

Mme Johnson : Oups, c'était de l'eau.

Mme Weasley : C'est super mon bébé, mon petit ronichou, avance encore mon petit cœur.

Ron : Maman, la ferme ! Et guide moi bien.

Mme Weasley : Mais Ron, enfin, parles autrement à ta mère quand même.

Ron : Je te parle comme je veux.

Mme Weasley : C'est quoi exactement ce que tu es en train de nous faire ? C'est une crise d'adolescence en retard ?

Ron : Guide moi et ferme la !

Vexé par les remarques de son fils, Mme Weasley décida de se taire comme le voulais son fils mais même de se taire au point de ne plus parler du tout et de le laisser se guider tous seul.

Ron : Maman ? Oh ? Maman ?

BOOM !

Elodie venait de réaliser quelque chose, ce n'était pas facile du tout de faire une course à obstacles les yeux fermé avec des talons aiguilles. De plus son père ne semblait pas réaliser la difficulté de sa tâche puisque depuis le début de l'épreuve il lui hurlait dessus.

Mr Johnson : Mais Elodie ! Concentres toi ! Dépêches toi !

La jeune blonde rumina entre les dents, elle était prise entre deux envies, l'une gagné la course et remettre son meilleur ami à sa place où alors perdre la course et faire chier son père qui lui hurlait des recommandations qui la guidé nullement. Soudain son talon se bloqua dans une minuscule faille dans le sol juste asse grande pour accueillir la chaussure de la Johnson Une personne normal se serait arrêté et se serait sorti de là doucement mais Miss Elodie n'était pas une fille comme les autres, s'était une vrai peste hystérique. Elle força tel une lionne, bien sûr le talon ne résista pas et elle s'étala de tous son long sur les dures pavés.

Narcissa guidait sa fille de façon plutôt maladroite se qui avait le don d'énerver la jeune Malefoy qui souhaitait vraiment remporter cette épreuve et battre son frère.

Narcissa : A droite euh… non à gauche.

Jenny suivant le premier conseil de sa mère se prit de plein fouet un mur puis en faisant demi tour elle marcha sur une petite balle ce qui eu pour résultat qu'elle se retrouve sur les fesses au sol, le visage décomposé.

Jenny : (hurlant) Maman ! Si tu pouvais te concentrer deux minutes se serait super ! Merci !

Narcissa : Oh, quelle agressivité ! Ca arrive à tous le monde de se tromper de temps en temps.

Jenny : Oui, mais là c'est pas de temps en temps depuis le début de l'épreuve tu ne fais que m'induire en erreur.

Narcissa : J'y peux rien, je suis énervé à cause de ton père.

Mr Zambini : A gauche Blaise … mais non ! Ton autre gauche !

Blaise : Mais arrêtes de m'hurler dessus !

Mr Zambini : Tu as qu'a être moins nul et j'arrêterais.

Blaise s'arrêta d'un coup net, s'assit en plein milieu du parcourt, croisa les bras et ne bougea plus.

Mr Zambini : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Blaise : Tant que tu m'hurlera dessus je ne bougerai plus.

Mr Zambini : A cause de tes conneries, les Malefoy vont encore nous battre !

A la remarque de son père, Blaise se leva en sursaut. Pour une fois il était d'accord avec son père, il devait battre Drago Manque de bol, il se leva avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et donc se rétalla sur le ventre.

Harry et Lindsay avaient pour le moment fais un parcourt sans faute. C'était le jeune Potter qui guidé sa professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et ils semblaient faire une bonne équipe.

Harry : Encore une peu, voilà c'est bon.

Lindsay : D'accord et là je fais quoi ?

Harry : Il va falloir passer dans un petit tunnel mais tu ne peux y entrer que à quatre pattes.

Lindsay : A quatre pattes ?

Harry : Euh… ben… ouais.

Lindsay : La dernière fois qu'un garçon m'a dit ça, c'était ton parrain et c'était dans un tout autre contexte. Oui, enfin bref quoi …

Lucius : J'en reviens pas qu'on a encore gagné. C'est pas possible !

Drago : On est sensé être heureux de gagner normalement, papa.

Lucius : (mauvaisement) Ouais, non mais je suis ravi.

Drago : Ca se voit, dis donc.

Narcissa : (arrivant) Félicitation, vous avez remporté le concours.

Lucius : Merci Mme Black.

Narcissa : De rien Mr Malefoy.

Dray : Pfffff vous êtes vraiment ridicule tous les deux.

Sur cette remarque, l'enfant prodige alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient désespéré un peu plus loin. Après le départ de Drago, Lucius et Narcissa se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire. Finalement dans la famille, le plus adulte était le fils.

Elodie : J'en reviens pas, il a encore gagné.

Jenny : C'est déprimant !

Jessy : Démoralisant !

Maria : Fatiguant !

Mione : Désopilant !

Dray (arrivant) Vous parlez de quoi ?

Harry : Devines !

Dray : De ma victoire ?

Blaise : Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle.

Dray : Oh moins, j'ai obtenu le résultat que je cherché.

Mione : Quoi ? Gagner ?

Dray : Non, vous faire vous surpasser.

Alorrrrs ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	24. Les vacances de Noel

_Episode 10_

_Les vacances de noël_

Harry : Tout le monde est prêt ?

Mione : Non, Non...Drago est parti chercher mes valises…

Harry : Mais…elles sont là tes valises !

Mione : Les autres, débile !

Harry déglutit tandis que Jessy le fusillait du regard.

Jessy : Alors comme ça, comme le nombre de bagage par personne devait être limité, je ne devais prendre qu'une valise ?

Harry (souriant) : Jessy…ta valise dépasse les trois valises d'Hermione !

Jessy : Et alors ?

Harry : Alors on ne part pas six mois, mais deux semaines !

Elo : « La cité des Anges »…à ce qui paraît, c'est pas mal là bas…

Maria : Pas mal ? Géniale plutôt !

Elo : Ne jamais trop s'enthousiasmer, on revient forcément déçu !

Hermione sourit à cette remarque. Un voyage de deux semaines à la Cité des Anges pendant les vacances de Noël. C'était le prix qu'avait remporté Drago au concours des « elle ne savait plus quoi », les vacances dernières, à la période d'Halloween [Voir épisode 14, de la saison 1 de Story-Poudlard]. A cette époque, ce voyage lui semblait encore assez éloigné. Et maintenant ça y était, elle était dans la hall à attendre que son petit ami ait finit de transporter ses valises, et en partance pour une des destinations les plus prisés des sorciers en hiver. Les vacances s'annonçaient bien.

C'est à cet instant que le fameux petit ami en question apparut en haut de l'escalier, deux grosses valises dans les bras.

Dray : Dis, tu ne crois pas que tu en prends un peu trop, chérie ?

Mione : Pas du tout !

Le Malefoy soupira d'un air agacé et commença à descendre les escaliers. C'est alors qu'un vent glacé s'engouffra dans le hall. Les portes d'entrée de Poudlard venaient de s'ouvrir. Deux personnes étaient apparues sur le seuil. Drago faillit en lâcher les valises de la jeune Gryffondor, tout surpris qu'il était.

Dray : Maman ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Narcissa : Belle façon de m'accueillir dis moi…mais…ton père ne t'a pas dit ?

Jenny : Pas dit quoi ?

Dray : Papa ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la seconde personne qui accompagnait Narcissa…soit, Lucius et en particulier ceux de ses trois enfants.

Lucius : Hem…et bien, je préférais que ce soit toi qui leur annonce…

Narcissa : Ah oui et pourquoi ?

Lucius : Parce que je n'avais pas envie de me faire engueuler à ta place !

Jessy : Bon, il se passe quoi là au juste ?

Instinctivement, les trois frères et sœurs s'étaient réunis autour de leurs parents, laissant les autres de côté.

Narcissa : Et pourquoi ils m'engueuleraient ?

Jenny : Oui, pourquoi on l'engueulerait ?

Dray : Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

Narcissa : Hé ! Parle autrement de ta mère ! Et je n'ai rien fait du tout, j'ai juste décidé de reprendre un boulot…

Jenny : C'est vrai ? Mais…

Narcissa (la coupant) : Oui, j'en avais marre d'être toute seule à la maison pendant que vous étiez tous à Poudlard…alors j'ai décidé de vous rejoindre !

Jessy : Euh…je ne comprends pas vraiment là…

Narcissa (souriant) : C'est pourtant simple…je suis votre nouvelle bibliothécaire !

Silence.

Dray/Jenny/Jessy : QUOI ?

Narcissa : Et bien, vous savez, Mme Pince…

Jessy : Oui, on sait merci mais…

Dray (explosant) : Mais vous avez tous décidé de me faire chier cette année ! Déjà mes sœurs qui se ramènent ici, ensuite mon père et maintenant…TOI !

Narcissa : Drago ! Dis le tout de suite, si tu n'es pas content de savoir que maintenant je serais là…

Dray : Je ne suis pas content que tu sois à Poudlard, non !

Narcissa : Mais enfin…pense que, ici, on pourra se voir plus souvent, et je verrais un peu plus comment tu vis à Poudlard…

Dray : Justement !

Jessy (avec espoir) : Mais, tu as vraiment été engagé ou alors tu vas passer genre une période de test ?

Narcissa (avec un sourire froid) : Engagée…ravie de voir votre enthousiasme flagrant !

Jenny : Mais…

Jessy : Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, maman ! Déjà que c'est limite que papa soit en permanence dans l'école à nous surveiller, mais en plus, si TOI, tu es là…

Lucius (à sa femme) : Tu vois pourquoi je préférais que tu leur annonces maintenant…

Narcissa : je vois…

Elle arrêta d'une main ses enfants qui allaient recommencer leurs protestations, l'air résigné.

Narcissa : que vous le vouliez ou non, j'ai accepté le poste, et j'y reste ! Maintenant, vous allez partir, vous aurez donc deux semaines pour digérer l'information avant de me revoir à la rentrée ! Bonne vacances et amusez vous bien…

Elle avait prononcé sa dernière phrase avec tellement de froideur que cela ressemblait à une menace. Puis, après avoir embrassé ses enfants, elle reprit son chemin de sa démarche élégante en n'oubliant pas de dire bonjour aux 6 autres personnes présentes. 6 ? Ben oui, Hermione, Harry, Blaise, Elo, Maria…et Ron Weasley. Le compte y était.

Lucius : Bon…ne faîtes pas de bêtises…

Et il quitta le hall lui aussi, laissant ses trois enfants dans le désarroi le plus total.

Jessy : Non, mais c'est quoi, ce délire ?

Dray : Un cauchemar…ça ne peut être qu'un cauchemar…

A cet instant, un nouveau coup de vent les paralysa. Les portes de Poudlard, venaient de s'ouvrir à nouveau, mais sur une personne qu'ils reconnurent comme une des juges du concours que Drago avait remporté.

Fille : J'imagine que vous êtes les heureux gagnants…hem, vous faîtes de drôles de têtes pour des personnes qui s'apprêtent à passer de super vacances…

Pour toute réponse, une sorte de grognement s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Malefoy. Elle sourit, mal à l'aise.

Fille : Vous êtes prêts ?

Et quand, les dix compagnons sortirent du château, enfin prêts, et les valises dans les bras, ils aperçurent quatre magnifiques chevaux blancs de neiges ailés attelés à un carrosse immense. Il neigeait, et les chevaux, calmes, semblaient comme des statues dans le décor merveilleux du parc de Poudlard. Hermione sourit. Poudlard ne lui avait presque jamais était aussi magnifique à ses yeux. Et qu'importe la destination de ses vacances, aussi paradisiaque que cela puisse être, elle le savait, rien ne pourrait remplacer ce château.

Ils passèrent toute la journée dans les airs, à côtoyer les nuages, dans l'immense carrosse où ils étaient les seuls passagers. Hermione arrêtait de temps en temps de discuter ou de se disputer avec ses amis pour regarder le ciel. Elle entendit alors comme un ronflement et se tourna vers Ron, qui en effet, dormait.

Ron…cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas eu de véritable conversation avec lui… la dernière ne remontait pas au moment où il voulait se marier avec elle ?

Elle sourit. Ron était peut être un peu détraqué ces derniers temps, mais elle l'aimait toujours quand même. Seulement, les circonstances avaient fait qu'ils s'étaient peu à peu éloignés, en parti à cause de son actuel petit ami.

Elle sourit à nouveau. Pendant ces deux semaines, elle allait essayer de lui parler, car après tout, ils étaient toujours amis. C'était bien la raison pour laquelle il était là malgré le dégoût qu'il avait toujours pour les Malefoy et qui était plus que réciproque. Oui, si il était là, c'est qu'ils étaient toujours amis !

Si elle savait…

Et, ignorante du changement de Ron, elle s'endormit sur ces bonnes résolutions alors que le soleil lui-même semblait sur le point de se coucher.

Dray : Hé ! Mione, réveille toi mon cœur…

Mione (ouvrant un œil) : Hum ?

Dray : On est arrivé…

Hermione se redressa et le suivit hors du carrosse. Il faisait nuit. Mais elle voyait quand même. Et ce qu'elle voyait était magnifique. C'était en pleine montagne, un endroit certainement inconnu des moldus. Et ça lui faisait penser à un parc où ces parents l'avait emmené était petite. Elle avait été tellement émerveillée qu'elle avait voulu y revenir tout les ans. Mais ici, c'était…2 fois plus beau que ce parc d'attraction, dont elle portait toujours une photo d'elle, petite, dans les bras de Mickey, tout au fond de sa valise.

Elo : Pff…l'hotel est loin !

Hermione chercha des yeux parmis toutes les illuminations de Noël, une pancarte où quelque chose qui indiquait l'emplacement de l'hotel. Drago sourit et lui montra du doigt l'immense château, au loin, qui scintillait comme fait de glace.

Dray : On a le meilleur bien sûr !

Mione (souriant) : Bien sûr…

Jessy (traînant sa grosse valise) : Super ! On quitte un château…pour un autre !

Le lendemain matin, Ron se réveilla aux aurores, en sueur. Cauchemar. Toujours le même. Il se faisait découvrir et devait supporter les regards chargés de haines de ces anciens amis, puis il se faisait tirer par les Malefoy vers Azkaban, ceux-ci riant et le traitant de crétin finit. C'était affreux.

Mais comme toujours, il se rassura. Il allait les tuer avant qu'il ne soit découvert. Et même si, tenter de les attaquer pendant ces deux semaines était trop risqué car il se ferait forcément démasqué –étant le seul membre de Poudlard avec le groupe- ce séjour leur réservait tout de même de mortelles surprises.

« BOUM ». « Blam ». « Blom ». « Badam ».

Harry s'éveilla d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés. Il regarda tout autour de lui avant enfin de retirer ses épaisses couvertures dans un grand geste et de se lever dans un saut.

« Aieuh ». « Blam ». Il venait de s'écrouler sur quelque chose de mou. A y regarder de plus près, le quelque chose de mou en question ressemblait fort à sa petite amie, Jessy, échevelée et grimaçante de fureur.

Jessy : Tu pourrais pas faire attention ? Tu m'as marché dessus, triple abrutit !

Harry (se relevant tant bien que mal) : Mais qu'est ce que tu fous par terre ?

Il lui tendit la main, qu'elle prit, afin de se relever péniblement.

Jessy : A ton avis ? Tu n'as pas entendu l'explosion ?

Harry l'avait bien entendu. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait réveillé. Mais en regardant dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec sa dulcinée, il n'aperçut rien d'anormal.

Harry : Et que…

Jessy (explosant) : MA VALISE ! MON UNIQUE VALISE ! Elle a implosé ! IMPLOSE ! Mon UNIQUE valise ! (elle le fusilla du regard) Je n'aurais pas du t'écouter ! Mon UNIQUE valise !

Harry : Ah…

Il soupira. Lui qui pensait passer des vacances tranquilles, imaginant que Ron ne voudrait pas attaquer ici de peur de se faire démasquer…mais apparemment il leur réservait bien des surprises…

Harry : Bien…j'imagine qu'il faut prévenir les autres…

Jessy : Tu imagines bien, Harry ! Mon UNI…

Harry (la stoppant) : J'ai compris, merci…

Il regarda l'heure pendant que sa petite amie fulminée. 9h30. Puis, il frotta le médaillon qu'il portait à son cou, activant le message d'alerte.

Quelques minutes après, le groupe au complet s'entassait dans l'immense chambre de Jessy et Harry, pour la plupart, pas encore tout à fait réveillés.

Drago : Je venais de m'endormir, alors dite moi que c'est important !

Mione sourit et posa la tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme avec un bâillement. Jessy, quant à elle, bien plus réveillée faisait les cents pas, énervée.

Jessy : Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre ! Alors, oui, c'est important !

Silence consterné.

Blaise (se tenant la tête) : Attends ! Tu nous a pas réveillé parce que tu ne trouvais plus les fringues que tu as emporté à ton goût ?

Jenny (flanquant un coup de coude à Blaise) : La prend pas pour une conne, non plus ! (se tournant vers sa sœur) C'est pas ça, hein ?

Jessy : Ma valise a explosé !

Blaise : Ah ! Je préfère ça !

Regard noir.

Drago : Bon, très bien, donc l'héritier a trouvé le moyen de nous pourrir quand même le séjour…

Mione : Moi qui croyait être enfin tranquille, loin de lui…

Harry croisa le regard du Malefoy, puis posa son regard sur le rouquin, à la mine endormi, et détourna vite les yeux.

Dray : Bon, il va falloir être vigilant et vérifier tout ce que l'on a emporté avant de s'en servir…et maintenant que l'on est tous réveillé, allons prendre le petit-dej'…

Elo (le stoppant) : Moi, je vais retourner dans mon lit, et me faire servir comme une princesse…deux secondes, JE suis une princesse !

Puis, elle sortit théâtralement de la pièce, un petit sourire suffisant aux lèvres sous les rires amusés de ses compagnons.

Mione : Bonne idée ! (elle prit la main de Drago) A tout à l'heure tout le monde…

Et bientôt, la chambre de l'hystérique et de son patient petit ami fut désertée par tous, laissant la porte ouverte. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent.

Jessy : On descend ! Un petit dej' romantique au lit avec celui qui m'a obligé à ne prendre qu'une valise, non merci !

Harry sourit, et s'approcha d'elle avant de poser un léger baiser sur son petit nez hautain.

Harry : Y a des boutiques ici, non ? Je suis sûr que tu n'auras aucun mal à te refaire une garde robe !

10 minutes plus tard, seul Harry, Jessy et Maria avaient daignés descendre pour prendre le petit déjeuné dans une grande salle où mangeaient déjà une petite dizaine de personnes.

A peine arrivé, que trois elfes de maisons les accostaient déjà, les pressant vers une petite table ronde joliment décoré et en prenant note de leurs désirs. En deux trois mouvement, ils se retrouvaient les pieds sous la table, assis sur une chaise et un bol de céréales devant eux.

Harry sourit en voyant sa petite amie entamer férocement son petit déjeuné, visiblement toujours en colère.

Maria (tenant une fiche dans les mains) : Il y a pleins d'activité ici ! Ce matin, la piste de skis sorciers ouvre…j'aimerais bien y jeter un petit coup d'œil…

Harry allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander en quoi cela consistait mais il fut interrompu par une voix forte et amusé.

Voix : Melle Jessy Malefoy ! Tiens, tiens…

La demoiselle en question leva les yeux de son bol et chercha le propriétaire de la voix coquine quand soudain son visage se figea.

Jessy : Ce n'est pas possible ! Pas vous !

Elle se leva. Harry et Maria se regardèrent avant de tourner la tête. Derrière eux, se tenait deux jeunes hommes assis nonchalamment à une même petite table, un léger sourire sarcastique aux lèvres. Deux jeunes hommes à l'allure plutôt bizarre. S'il reconnaissait parfaitement le premier comme étant un mâle, il eut une seconde de doute concernant le deuxième. Finalement, il trancha. La froideur dans ses yeux, la manière de se tenir, de crisper la mâchoire ou autre chose encore, ça ne pouvait être qu'un mec, et, apparemment, un sang pure qui devait connaître sa chère et tendre.

Jessy : Montgomery ! Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Premier Montgomery : On se calme la Malefoy, on est en vacances comme tout le monde !

Jenny grogna. Elle avait oublié. Cette destination était convoitée, même par les plus riches. Elle aurait du s'attendre à croiser de vieilles connaissances…

Harry (se frottant la tête) : Ce nom me dit quelque chose…

Maria : Qu'est ce que vous avez changé !

Le second posa un regard perçant sur elle avant d'hocher la tête.

Second : Hardisson, c'est ça ? Je pensais que toute ta famille avait été…

Maria (se renfermant) : Tous sauf moi…

Jessy : Attendez une seconde ! Quand Drago va apprendre que vous êtes ici…

Les regards des deux Montgomery se croisèrent et une grimace de dégoût leur défigura leur visage.

Second : Je savais que c'était pas le bon endroit pour passer les vacances…

Harry (se grattant toujours le crâne) : Attendez, je crois me souvenir…

Mais Jessy ne l'écoutait pas.

Jessy : Justement ! Pliez vos bagages et barrez vous ailleurs !

Maria (soupirant) : Jess'…

Harry : Ca y est je sais ! Vous êtes Bill et Tom Montgomery, non ? Aha, Drago vous detest…euh…enfin…

Il les regarda, un peu perdu. Mais ceux-ci rirent, une lueur amusée dans leurs yeux marrons.

Bill : Crois moi, c'est réciproque !

Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais il se stoppa en fixant le front du Survivant. Son frère lui fila un bon coup de coude, souriant.

Tom : Ce ne serait pas le très connu Potter ?

Harry (grognant) : Ouais…

Bill : Et tu traînes avec une Malefoy ?

Jessy (sèchement) : Avec trois, pour être précis !

Tom : La rumeur est donc vraie, les Malefoy ont définitivement tourné la page et tourné le dos à Voldemort !

Jessy : Comme tu devrais l'avoir fait, n'est ce pas ?

Tom : Mais tout a fait très chère !

Jessy allait répliquer quelque chose mais Harry posa une main sur son bras, la faisant taire.

Harry : Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais finalement je n'ai pas très faim, on monte ma puce ?

« La puce » en question ne répondit pas tout de suite, observant les deux individus de la table d'à côté.

Jessy (pensant) : La cerise sur la gâteau ! Le séjour est définitivement gâché !

Elle s'arrêta de penser en voyant Bill sourire en hochant la tête. C'est pas vrai, en plus d'être les pires abrutis qu'elle connaisse, il fallait qu'ils soient doués en occlumencie ! Ou au moins qu'un des deux soit doué…elle soupira et se leva théâtralement.

Jessy : Bien ! Ca m'a coupé l'appetit aussi ! Je me casse !

Et elle partit le plus dignement possible, en évitant de justesse l'elfe de maison qui tenait un plateau repas en équilibre sur une main, et en manquant s'étaler sur le parquet fraîchement ciré…mas avec toujours autant de classe et de dignité, bien entendue.

Harry (aux Montgomery) : Bon et bien, à la prochaine !

Tom : Ok ! On se reverra peut être dans les activités…

Harry : Ouais…tu montes aussi Maria ?

Celle-ci était justement en train de se lever. Elle ne détestait pas les Montgomery comme les Malefoy, mais elle se sentait toujours gênée face à d'anciennes connaissances.

Bill : Hardisson, attends !

Maria se retourna et réussit à le regarder dans les yeux quelques secondes avant de préférer regarder la table sur laquelle s'entassait les cochonneries qu'ils avaient laissés, le regard du Montgomery lui brûlant les yeux.

Bill : T'étais passé où pendant toutes ces années ? Des rumeurs ont couru sur toi…

Maria (relevant la tête) : Et qu'est ce qu'elles disaient ?

Bill : Que ta mère était folle et que tu vivais dans le monde moldus…

Maria (serrant les dents) : Ma mère est morte.

Silence. Puis Tom eut un petit rire gêné.

Tom : Ah…bon et si on oubliait tout ça et qu'on profitait tranquillement de nos vacances, hein ? On se recroisera sûrement, miss Hardisson !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Maria se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne ces deux-là n'avaient pas changés. L'un toujours aussi calculateur, froid et intelligent, et l'autre toujours aussi…insouciant, dragueur, et carrément pas délicat. Dans le genre de situation où l'on apprenait la mort de quelqu'un, on se retenait toujours d'avoir l'air drôle, non ? On essayait d'avoir l'air réconfortant, non ? Et bien, à l'évidence, lui, non.

Maria : J'y vais.

Et elle tourna les talons, direction sa chambre.

Blaise : Bon alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Il était 10 heures et tous étaient dans le grand hall de l'hôtel des fiches d'activités dans les mains. Tous ? Ils entendirent comme une sorte d'éboulement et Jessy apparut dans les escaliers, l'air essoufflée.

Jessy : Drago !

Blaise (dans un murmure) : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Drago leva la tête de ses papiers le temps d'identifier sa sœur et, l'avisant, replongea dans ses feuilles sans écouter davantage.

Celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur et reprit son souffle, alors que Harry apparaissait tout juste en haut des escaliers.

Jessy (dans un souffle) : Drago !

Hermione : Le ski, ça me semble bien, pas vous ?

Maria : Ouais c'est ce que je disais ce matin à Harry…

Blaise : Bof, le ski…

Drago (avec un sourire) : Tu dis ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

Le jeune homme grommela quelque chose avant de tenter pauvrement de changer de conversation.

Blaise : Alors, Jessy, qu'est ce que tu veux nous dire ?

Jenny (lui filant un coup de coude) : Tiens d'un coup, ma sœur t'intéresse plus, hein ? Allez raconte nous un peu ce qui s'est passé, qu'on rigole Blaise !

Jessy (le secouant) : Drago, mais écoute moi !

Drago (s'écartant d'elle) : Ouais, ça me plait ! Allons nous inscrire, le tableau est juste là !

Il abandonna sa sœur totalement désespérée à son sort, et prit le stylo posé à côté de la liste. Il sourit. Ils étaient encore peu nombreux sur la liste. Que deux ou trois…il se figea.

Drago : Ce…n'est pas possible !

Jessy s'approcha et lut derrière son dos avant d'esquisser un sourire.

Jessy : C'est ce que je voulais te dire depuis tout à l'heure !

Drago ne bougea pas. Derrière lui, ça commençait à remuer.

Mione : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Il se retourna, et ce que ses amis purent lire sur son visage les firent avancer vers lui, anxieux.

Harry (passant une main sous ses yeux) : Drago ?

Drago (soufflant) : Pas eux ! Impossible !

Jenny (inquiète) : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Drago (reprenant ses esprits) : Ces put*in de Montgomery !

Silence. C'est alors que la Johnson qui ne semblait pas du matin se réveilla comme une pile électrique, marchant violemment sur le pieds d'un Blaise choqué qui bouscula une Jenny encore plus anxieuse après l'annonce de son frère.

Puis, après un instant, tous se déchaînèrent.

Elo : QUOI ?

Blaise : M*rde !

Jenny : Tu rigoles ?

Jessy (toute fière) : Je voulais vous le dire mais vous ne m'avez pas écouté !

Ils s'arrêtèrent encore tous puis repartirent de plus belle se lançant tous dans des monologues incompréhensibles. Harry, Hermione et Maria se regardait un peu perdus.

Mione (les stoppant) : Euh…ce n'est quand même pas si terrible ?

Les regards qu'elle reçut en réponse lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de relativiser les choses. Si, c'était très très grave.

Elo : Ces mecs sont les pires abrutis que je connais !

Blaise : Bill m'a piqué toutes mes copines quand j'étais en primaire donc crois moi, c'est du sérieux !

Jessy : C'est carrément les pires Sang Pure qu'on puisse connaître !

Hermione regarda Drago, celui-ci ne participait pas aux critiquages en cours, semblant réfléchir intensivement. A quoi ? Au moyen d'écourter le plus vite possible le voyage ?

Drago : Bien !

Les bavardages cessèrent et les Serpentards levèrent un regard plein d'espoir. Peut être avait il une solution ?

Drago : On n'a qu'une solution…

Jessy : Ouais ?

Drago : Les éviter !

Une demi-heure plus tard.

Hermione : Vraiment n'importe quoi !

Elle soupira agacée et regarda son meilleur ami. Ils avaient décidés d'aller à l'activité du ski sorciers…seuls. Vraiment ? Non, il y avait Ron aussi. Et les autres ? Elle soupira encore plus bruyamment. Les meilleurs sorciers de Poudlard s'étaient abaisser à fuir. Ils avaient tous refusé net de participer à l'activité. Tous ! Maria, Blaise, Elodie,Jenny, Jessy…Drago ! C'était…pitoyable !

Harry : J'en reviens pas ! Moi quand je les ai croisés il ne me semblait pas horrible non plus…

Mione : Oui ben j'aimerais quand même savoir ce qu'ils ont pour qu'ils les fuient tous comme ça ! Je ne les vois même pas ! Si ça se trouve ils ne vont même pas venir !

Ils étaient dans la queue pour monter, et un animateur leur criait des choses censées être essentielles qu'ils n'écoutaient pas, trop occuper à ruminer.

Soudain, elle entendit un bruit de chute derrière, puis un rire plutôt grave. Elle se retourna. Et elle sut que c'était eux. Les Montgomery. Comment ? Peu importe.

Ils étaient là, plantés devant elle. L'un des deux riaient en essayant de faire tenir ses skis magiques en équilibre à ses côtés tandis que l'autre le regardait légèrement agacé.

Soudain, il se détourna et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, leurs regards se croisèrent et elle se figea. Ce regard, froid, distant, mais cette petite étincelle qui brillait malgré elle, il lui était si familier. Il lui faisait pensé à…

Mione (inaudiblement) : Drago…

Elle sourit, comprenant soudain pourquoi son petit ami ne pouvait pas supporter le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle et qui lui faisait un demi-sourire en coin.

Tom : Tiens, Potter ! (avisant Hermione) Hé, tu nous présentes ta copine ?

Mione : Je m'appelle Hermione…tu dois être un Montgomery, non ?

Tom (souriant) : Wouah, on est si connu que ça ?

Bill (pensif) : Hermione comment ?

Hermione s'arrêta net dans la queue et le regarda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre.

Mione : Eh bien, euh…c'est un peu compliqué…

Bill (haussant un sourcil) : Vraiment ?

Harry : Disons que vu comme elle est parti elle sera certainement un jour une Malefoy…

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il venait de débuter sur un sujet glissant. Les Malefoy…

Tom : Une Malefoy ? Ben tiens donc !

Bill (souriant) : Comme si trois Malefoy, ça ne suffisait pas !

Tom (riant à la remarque de son frère) : Et en faite, pourquoi ils ne sont pas avec vous ?

Harry : Euh…

Bill : Ils se sont défilés en voyant nos noms sur la liste ?

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent. Il venait de résumer parfaitement la situation, en effet.

Tom (brandissant un ski) : Tant pis pour eux !

Bill (regardant Hermione) : Et tant mieux pour nous !

Hermione sourit et sentit qu'on la tirer par la manche et se détacha du regard fixant du Montgomery pour voir le moniteur lui hurler franchement dessus.

Moniteur : Qu'est ce que vous attendez pour prendre la barre ?

La barre ? Elle le regarda puis avisa la barre bleu transparente à ses côtés. Ce n'était quand même pas à ce machin qu'elle allait se tenir pour monter jusqu'en haut ?

Bill (souriant malgré lui) : T'inquiète pas ! Il te télétransporte, allez viens…poussez vous !

Le moniteur s'écarta aussitôt et laissa Bill prendre Hermione par l'épaule et de l'autre main presser la barre avant qu'ils ne disparaissent dans un tourbillon de neige.

Harry : Je ne suis pas sûr que Drago aimerait savoir ça…

Tom lui fit un clin d'œil, amusé.

Tom : Ben, lui dis rien !

Quand Harry arriva au sommet de la montagne, Hermione et Bill n'étaient pas encore partis et celle-ci ré enfiler ses gants avant de sourire aux alentours.

Bill : C'est parti ?

Tom (fonçant déjà) : PARTI !

Il bouscula joyeusement Hermione, filant en flèche. Celle-ci perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa sur Harry et Bill, qui ne semblèrent pas supporter son poids…et ils dévalèrent la pente tous trois, leurs skis magiques filant dans le vent.

Mione : Aaaaaah !

Trois heures plus tard, Hermione se prélassait tranquillement dans son bain, se massant certains endroits douloureux dus à sa chute avec Harry et Bill. Elle sourit en repensant à la matinée carrément géniale qu'elle avait passée en la compagnie des deux êtres les plus détestés de son petit ami.

La porte claqua bruyamment, et Hermione comprit que ce dernier venait de rentré, visiblement, pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Elle se redressa en voyant la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir à la volée et cacha son corps avec toute la mousse de son bain. Sait on jamais, peut être Drago n'était il pas seul ?

Il était seul et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, signe qu'une engueulade maison se profilait à l'horizon.

Mione : Oui ?

Drago : Oui ? Comment ça « oui » ? (il s'approcha du bain) Comment ça s'est passé ce matin ? Raconte moi tout !

Hermione déglutit. Il savait, c'était évident. Elle chercha un moyen d'esquiver, de s'enfuir, mais, assise dans son bain, elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait aucune porte de sortie.

Mione (doucement) : Eh bien, hem…plutôt bien…

Drago : PLUTOT BIEN ?

Il grogna et tapa du pied dans la poubelle qui renversa tout son contenu.

Mione : Drago ! Qu'est ce…

Drago (reprenant un ton calme) : Harry est venu me voir tout à l'heure…

Hermione maudit son meilleur ami à la seconde où ces paroles furent prononcées.

Mione : ah…

Drago : Ah ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu flirtes avec cet espèce de conna*d et tu oses dire « ah » ?

Mione : Je n'ai pas…

Drago : Il t'a touché ! Ce *** t'a touché !

Mione (se levant) : Qu'est ce que t'as encore raconté Harry ?

Drago : Alors tu profites que je ne sois pas là pour … avec ce sal…où tu vas comme ça ?

Il tourna la tête pour voir sa petite amie enfilait un peignoir avant de lui claquer la porte de la salle de bain au nez. Il inspira. Et éclata à nouveau.

Drago (ouvrant la porte à la volée) : MIONE, je n'ai pas…

Mione (dressant sa main entre eux) : Stop ! Drago, plus un pas ! Oui, en effet comme tu l'a si bien fait remarquer, tu n'étais pas LA ! Et pourquoi ? Pour fuir un mec…le Célèbre et Grand Drago Malefoy, réduit à fuir et abandonner sa copine !

Dray : Je…

Mione (le coupant) : Non, tais toi, Drago, je te demande juste d'assumer au lieu de rejeter tout ça sur moi !

Et sur ce, elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre, se retourna vers le Serpentard, lui lançant un regard flamboyant avant de finir par claquer la porte…habillée d'un simple peignoir rose et se dirigeant je ne-sais-où dans l'hôtel, pourvut que ce soit loin d'un certain blondinet.

Deux, trois jours plus tard. Quant Hermione se réveilla, la première chose qu'elle fit, ce fut de jeter un coup d'œil à la place du lit à côté d'elle. Elle était non occupée. La brunette commençait à s'y habituer. Après la mini-dispute où elle s'était retrouvée dans le couloir en peignoir rose, obligé d'aller quémander de quoi s'habiller à une de ses amies, Drago l'avait tout simplement ignoré…

Elle soupira. Son petit jeu commençait à être ridicule. Mais elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de rentrer dedans. C'est donc d'un geste déterminer qu'elle se leva, se préparant mentalement à la journée plutôt agréable qu'elle allait passer en compagnie de son meilleur ami…et de Bill et Tom. Ah oui, sans oublier Ron Weasley, qui bizarrement subissait le même traitement de la part de Bill qu'avec Drago.

« Toc, toc ».

Mione : Oui ?

Maria : C'est nous !

Mione (entrouvrant la porte) : Vous ?

En effet, c'était eux. Elles pour être plus précis. Maria, Elodie, Jenny, Jessy…et aucune trace de Blaise, ni, de Drago.

Mione : Tiens, ça faisait longtemps…

Elo : Disons que l'on a décidé de supporter les deux…non trois abrutis avec qui tu traînes en ce moment pour passer un peu de temps avec toi…

Mione : Comme c'est gentil (fronçant les sourcils) 3 ?

Jess (levant les yeux au ciel) : Bill, Tom et…Weasmoch' ! Et puis Harry aussi, pendant qu'on y est !

Mione : Et donc vous vous ennuyez tant que ça pour consentir à supporter 2…3…4 abrutis ?

Jen : Oh non, mais c'est juste que on s'est dit que…tu…enfin qu'on devait aller te porter secours !

Elo (clin d'œil) : On a simplement réaliser qu'on avait une attitude lâche, enfin qu'elles avaient une attitude lâche car pour ma part, je…

Jessy : Bref, Tom nous a nargué hier…

Mione (amusée) : Ouais, je vois aucun rapport avec le fait que je vous manque donc…

En remarquant les sourires s'étendrent sur les visages de ses amies, elle sut que c'étaient leurs façons de la contredire et sourit à son tour.

Mione : Bien, prête à une journée de folie sans messieurs les lâches de Serpentard ?

Blaise : J'y crois pas…

Le lendemain, les deux « lâches » en question étaient accoudés à un bar, seuls.

Drago (soupirant) : De quoi ?

Blaise : Elles nous ont toutes lâché pour les Montgomery…et Harry aussi…

Drago (attrapant sa bierreauxbeurres) : Ouais…

Blaise : Et toi tu fais ton jaloux et tu décides de faire la gueule à Mione, j'y crois pas…

Drago : Je ne fais pas mon jaloux.

Blaise : M'ouais…tu te lèves quand même super tôt pour éviter de la croiser le matin…

Drago : Je te rappelle que toi aussi tu te lèves à 5 heures du mat' !

Ils se regardèrent, puis Blaise lâche un profond soupir en s'affalant un peu plus sur sa chaise.

Blaise : Tu sais, Jen' m'a dit qu'aujourd'hui ils faisaient du shopping, soi disant que mademoiselle Jessy n'a pas encore assez d'affaires…

Dray : et ?

Blaise : Alors, je m'étais dis… on pourrait peut être nous aussi aller un peu en ville…

Dray (avec un sourire) : Tu veux dire, aller les espionner ?

Blaise : on peut dire ça comme…

Dray : Je ne m'abaisserai pas à ça, non…

Blaise : Pff…n'empêche…

Dray : Quoi ?

Blaise : On s'emmerde sans eux…

De l'autre côté, l'ambiance semblait un peu plus joyeuse…enfin, pour les filles.

Maria : Et si on s'arrêtait à ce magasin là ?

Harry (lassé) : Et si on ne s'arrêtait plus du tout et qu'on rentrait, hein ?

Jess' : Ce serait trop facile ! Et rappelle toi que si on est là, c'est de TA faute !

Harry (amusé) : Ah ?

Jen' : Si tu ne lui avait pas dit de ne prendre qu'une valise…

Tom (d'un ton solennel) : Tout retombe toujours sur les hommes, mec ! Faut laisser couler, c'est ce qui a de mieux à faire…

Elo : Et revoilà l'autre qui recommence…

Tom : T'as un problème, ma belle ?

Elo (regard noir) : Je ne suis pas « ta » belle, Montgomery !

Tom : Allez, entre nous pas de ça, tu sais très bien que tu peux m'appeler Tom ! Voir même, tu peux me donner un petit surnom !

Elo (avec un sourire) : Très bien, crétin, ça t'ira très bien !

Tom (riant) : J'adore quand tu es comme ça…tu sais que tu n'as pas changé depuis la primaire…

Elo : Ne me rappelle pas de mauvais souvenir…

Jessy : Comment ça ?

Tom : Oh, allez, on avait vécu une belle histoire tout les deux…hein ?

Maria (riant) : Nooon, toi aussi ?

Jenny : Comment ça, toi aussi ?

Maria : Oh, ben tu sais, les amours de primaire…

Jessy : Attends, ne me dis pas que…

Elo (à Maria) : Toi aussi, tu es sorti avec…enfin si on peut appeler ça sortir…

Jenny : Eh ! Mais attends moi aussi, avant Ben, et il m'avait largué pour…

Jessy : Moi ! Le salaud !

Tom : Et oui, j'étais un véritable charmeur…

Les quatre filles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire sous le nez du Montgomery, et d'Harry qui se sentait légèrement dépassé par la situation.

Elo : et bien, on peut dire que ça a changé depuis…

Jessy : Oui, je me demande aujourd'hui quelle fille voudrait s'afficher avec toi…

Tom (avec un sourire) : oh, tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas supporté que je te largue, hein ?

Maria : Ooooh !

Jessy (outrée) : Ce n'est pas toi qui m'as largué, c'est complètement…

Tom (passant son bras sur ses épaules) : Allez c'est pas grave, va, si tu veux, on peut recommencer un truc tout les deux…

Harry (enlevant le bras par derrière et s'immisçant entre eux) : Hum !

Tom : Ah ouais, désolée vieux…

Maria (riant) : en fait, la seule que t'es pas eu, ici, c'est Hermione…

Tom : ouais, mais vu comme mon frère est accro, je pense que mes chances sont complètement…

Harry (le coupant) : C'est surtout que c'est la copine de Drago…

Tom : Ah ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai tendance à oublier…enfin, en ce moment elle fait que trainer avec mon frère, et là t'as vu (il se retourne et pointe du doigt Mione et Bill) ils sont encore tout derrière en solo !

Jess : Il n'arrivera pas à piquer Hermione à Drago, tu peux me croire !

Tom : M'ouais…

Plus loin, Hermione et Bill, parlaient, marchant plus lentement que les autres.

Bill : Et alors, il te fait la gueule ?

Mione : Ca fait presque 3 jours…il rentre, je dors déjà, je me réveille, il n'est plus là…vive l'ambiance…

Bill (avec un clin d'œil) : Si t'en a marre, tu peux toujours venir toquer à ma porte…

Mione (riant) : Bien sûr…(soupirant) il ne supporte juste pas que je te parle !

Bill leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille lui plaisait, certes, mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'aurait pas du essayer avec une autre…en effet, leur principale sujet de conversation n'était autre que monsieur Drago Malefoy, son pire ennemi…et entendre parler de son pire ennemi toute la journée commençait sérieusement à le lasser. Et surtout, il se rendait compte peu à peu, que la jolie brunette était légèrement indifférente à ses charmes…

Bref, elle ne voyait que par Drago et n'avait pas réellement l'intention de le larguer.

Bill (soupirant) : M'ouais…on rejoint les autres ?

Mione : Ouais ! Et Harry, attendez nous !

Elo : Oh non, le deuxième frère Montgomery qui se ramène, ça commence à faire trop !

Bill : Si t'es pas contente la Johnson, tu te casses !

Elo : Ca te ferait trop plaisir !

Maria (riant) : Relativise Elo, lui au moins, il ne te demande pas de lui donner un petit surnom !

Elo (avec un sourire entendu) : Ce qui ne m'aurait pas déplut !

Les jours passèrent ainsi et les vacances touchaient à leurs fins. Jessy s'était refait sa garde robe et daignait reparler correctement à son petit copain, les Montgomery traînaient toujours avec les filles et enchaînaient les chamailleries et Blaise et Drago…et bien, ils continuaient les activités diverses…seuls.

D'ailleurs, Drago étaient en train de préparer sa valise la veille au soir du départ, quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir à la volée. Il se retourna. Sa petite amie venait d'entrer dans la pièce, l'air légèrement essoufflée, les joues roses. Il croisa son regard et la fixa pendant quelques secondes. Puis, il se redressa, abandonnant sa tâche et s'avança.

Drago (s'arrêtant à deux mètres d'elle) : Alors, comment étaient tes vacances ?

Mione (sur le même ton sec) : Géniales ! Et les tiennes !

Elle referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Drago : Gé…niale ! C'était bien avec le Montgomery ?

Mione : Tu veux dire, « le s » Montgomery, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ils sont deux !

Elle s'avança.

Mione : Et je pourrais savoir où est ce que tu passais ton temps, pourquoi tu rentrais pour dormir à peine deux heures et que tu repartais ensuite ?

Drago : A ton avis ?

Il s'avança, la faisant reculer jusqu'à la porte qu'elle toucha.

Mione (grimaçant) : Je ne sais pas !

Drago (avec un sourire) : pourquoi, tu t'inquiétais ?

Mione : Très drôle !

Drago (plus sérieusement) : Tu sais très bien que je déteste l'autre débile, alors pourquoi tu as passé tes vacances avec lui ?

Mione (sur le même ton) : Et toi pourquoi tu le fuis et que du coup tu me fuyais avec ?

Drago : Disons que la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, ça s'est mal passé…

Mione : Mal passé ? Et alors, tu aurais au moins pu le supporter pour être avec moi !

Drago (s'énervant) : Je ne rigole pas Hermione, la dernière fois Blaise était avec nous, et…on s'est un peu emporté, enfin bref il a finit à St Mangouste.

Mione : Blaise ?

Drago : Blaise, il s'était reçu un sort.

Mione : Parce que vous vous…

Drago (la coupant) : Mione, enfin, tu sais très bien que l'on vient de deux familles de mangemorts !

A cette dernière remarque, Hermione se tu et le dévisagea. Oui, bien sûr, c'était maintenant évident…

Mione : La dernière fois à l'enterrement de ta grand-mère, la mère de Bill disait qu'il aurait pu être l'héritier…

Drago (souriant) : Ca c'est faux, et il ne l'a jamais supporté…

Mione : Mais…mais c'est du passé tout ça, non ?

Drago : Voldemort, oui, mais lui, là, jamais je ne…

Mione (le coupant) : Donc tu l'a fui, hum ?

Dray (haussant un sourcil) : Je ne l'ai pas fui, je l'ai…évité !

Mione (riant) : Evité ?

Il la fixa d'un regard noir et elle décida de ne pas insister mais eut quand même un petit rire.

Mione : Et qu'est ce que tu t'imaginais qui se passait entre lui et moi ?

Drago (d'un air sûr): Tu vas me le dire ! Mais il n'a pas eut intérêt à te toucher, parce que…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de terminer sa phrase. La belle Gryffondor s'était jetée sur lui et l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Il mit tout au plus deux secondes avant de réaliser quoi que ce soit, mais bientôt conscient que sa petite amie venait de craquer et de permettre une réconciliation immédiate, il la plaqua sur la porte où elle était déjà collée et l'embrassa sauvagement.

Quelque chose me dit que ces deux là vont rattraper les deux semaines de vacances perdues et profitait à fond du moment présent…

Vers minuit, dans une chambre spacieuse. Bill, Tom, mais aussi Elodie, Maria, jenny, Jessy, Harry et…Blaise semblaient faire la fête, la musique à fond, des bouteilles vides au sol et riant à se rouler par terre.

Jenny : Je suis contente que tu sois venu pour le dernier soir Blaise…

Blaise (fixant en biais les Montgomery) : m'ouais, c'est bien parce que je t'aime, hein…et si on s'éclipsait dans notre chambre, hum ?

Jenny (souriant) : Hum…

Tom (s'enfilant une bierraubeurre puis rotant fort) : C'est bizarre, dirait qui manque quelqu'un, non… ?

Elo : Espèce de gros porc !

Tom : Hé ! Mais j'ai raison, non ?

Bill : Ouais, on dirait…

Jessy : Qu'il manque Hermione !

Harry (l'enlaçant) : Et Drago !

Maria : Il n'est jamais là, lui !

Tom : Ah ouais, voilà, c'est la jolie brunette qui manque…bon, on recommence un strip poker ?

Elo : Non, c'est toujours toi qui perds !

Bill : Dis surtout que cette fois çi tu as peur de perdre !

Maria : Ok, c'est repartit !

8 heures. Le lendemain. Tout le monde est levé, lavés, habillés, nourris…et dehors, des valises dans les mains, prêt à monter dans le carrosse blanc qui les attends depuis déjà près d'une demi-heure.

Elo (encore ensommeillée) : Ce fut de vacances…bizarres !

Jessy : Ouais, ma valise a explosée, les Montgomery était là, Drago a fait sa première crise, et lui et Blaise ont agi en lâche de chez lâche et…

Drago : Moi ? Une crise ?

Il venait de donner la dernière valise à un domestique et se retournait vers sa sœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

Jess : Ouais !

Drago : m'ouais c'est ça…en tout cas, j'ai réussit !

Blaise : Réussit quoi ?

Drago (fier) : Je n'ai pas croiser une seule fois Montgomery du voyage !

Hermione sourit et se retourna vers le château, l'endroit magnifique où ils avaient séjourné. Ces vacances avaient été spéciales en effet, mais il y avait eu du bon là-dedans, et tout cela allait lui manquer. Elle sentit le bras fort et musclé de son petit ami l'enlaçait et elle se retourna pour l'embrasser.

Mione : Demain, c'est noël…

Dray : Ouais et alors ?

Mione : Alors, je me disais que ça allait être bizarre de fêter noël à Poudlard, c'est la première fois que…

Harry (sortant du carrosse) : allez, allez, on se bouge !

Tous râlèrent puis se décidèrent à monter piquer un somme dans leur moyen de transport atypique. Drago les regarda tous monter les uns après les autres, et tint la porte pour laisser passer sa petite amie. Enfin, il jeta un dernier regard au château avant de se détourner et…

Il se retourna. Non, il n'avait pas rêvé. C'était bien Bill qui courait vers le carrosse. Drago avait parler trop vite en disant qu'il avait réussit à l'éviter pendant les deux semaines…

Le Montgomery le reconnut alors qu'il était à, à peine dix mètres du carrosse et s'arrêta. Ils se fixèrent. Pendant de longues secondes. La neige tombait, mais ils ne bougèrent pas. Drago pouvait presque entendre la respiration haletante de son pire ennemi pendant que son regard s'intensifiait de plus en plus, et que tout deux refusaient de lâcher prise.

C'est à cet instant que la même jeune femme qui était venue les chercher à Poudlard apparut dans son champ de vision et cacha totalement de sa vue le Montgomery. Drago mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits puis fixant méchamment la femme, il dit sèchement : "Bien, on se casse et en vitesse !"

Et il referma la porte du carrosse dans un grand claquement, sans plus jeter un regard en arrière.

**~ Story-poudlard fête ses 2 ans, le 16 novembre ~ !**

Alorrrrs ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	25. Une nouvelle chute

_Episode 11_

_Une nouvelle chute_

Avachit dans un canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef, emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture, Hermione regardait ses amis s'agitaient et s'exciter à la découverte de nouveaux indices qui accusaient un autre des ses amis. La jeune brune releva encore un peu la couverture sur elle, comme pour se protéger des absurdités que pouvaient sortir le groupe à la seconde. Elle les regarda encore tous fière de sortir des choses plus absurde les une que les autres. Seul Drago et Harry se taisaient. Pour eux deux s'étaient sûr, Ron Weasley était l'héritier de Voldemort. Depuis le temps qu'ils pensaient à ça, ils avaient eu le temps de réunir des preuves et tous de tous l'accusé.

Jessy : Et puis aussi le fait que Ron soit fou de jalousie, parce que Hermione sort avec Drago !

Blaise : Il veut se venger que votre petit club des trois se soit séparé.

Maria : Quand je suis arrivé, il a essayé de me monter contre vous !

Elodie : Voldemort doit vraiment être désespéré pour être passé de Drago à un abruti comme Wesmoche !

La lionne ne pu se retenir une minute de plus, elle se leva brusquement faisant par la même occasion tomber la chose qui la protégé des ses amis (une couverture ! Vite la protection ! Moi perso, je préfère avoir Drago ! Et vous ?).

Mione : (hurlant) Vous entendez à quel point vous êtes ridicule vous tous ? Comment Ron aurait pu faire tous ça ? Nous somme ses amis ? Et puis Ron est à peine capable de lasser ses chaussures tous seul alors essayer de nous tuer !

Dray : (énervé) On est pas dans le monde de Candie, Hermione ! Tous le monde n'est pas beau et gentil ! Et Voldemort est très doué, c'est un très bon professeur !

Mione (sarcastiquement) : T'en sais quelques chose toi !

Dray : Ne passes pas tes nerfs sur moi. Ne joues pas à ça, chérie. Ca pourrait mal tourner !

Harry : De plus, Drago n'y est pour rien.

Mione : Mais regardez vous tous les deux à jouer les meilleurs amis du monde alors qu'il y a quelques mois vous ne pouviez pas vous saquer. Vous êtes pitoyable ! Vous tous même.

Lorsque Hermione fût sortie de la pièce, Harry se tourna vers le groupe presque embarrassé par la réaction de son amie mais encore une fois se fût Drago qui le mieux analyser sa petite amie.

Dray : Elle pète les plombs avec tous se qui lui arrive en ce moment et là c'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

Narcissa regardait la bibliothèque, c'était maintenant sa bibliothèque. Bon, ok il faut avouer que ses qualifications ne convenait pas forcément au poste (elle avait fait des études très poussé comme toutes filles de bonne famille) mais elle était heureuse d'avoir pu rejoindre sa famille dans ce château pleins de souvenirs et de rêves. Bien sûr lorsqu'elle était élève ici, elle n'était pas la belle madame Malefoy que tous le monde connais à présent. Elle était plutôt boulotte et discrète par rapport à sa chère sœur qui elle était la coqueluche de Poudlard. Même Lucius en ce temps là ne la regardait pas, il sortait avec Bellatrix.

_« Flash Back » _

_Narcissa était en dernière année à Poudlard. Il était l'heure du repas dans la grande salle tous les élèves se précipitaient sur tous les bon repas qui se présenté devant eux. La grande blonde un peu boulotte mourrait de faim mais elle n'osait se servir puisque sa sœur et le petit ami de cette dernière, Lucius la fixaient le sourire aux lèvres. _

_Bella : Tu ne manges pas Narcissa ? Quoi que cela ne peux pas te faire de mal. Tu as de la réserve. _

_Narcissa : Je crois que je vais remonter dans notre chambre. _

_Lucius : Tu ne t'assois même pas avec les Serpentards. A force de t'isoler tu va te rendre encore moins populaire que tu l'ais déjà. _

_Bella : Autant dire que tu sera inexistante ! _

_Narcissa : C'est que je ne me sent pas très bien. _

_Bella : Ne le montre pas ! Tu es une Black chère sœur et tu te dois d'honorer ce nom. _

_Narcissa : Tu l'honore assez bien pour nous deux. _

_Bella : C'est vrai ! Mais bientôt je ne serais plus une Black chérie, mais une Malefoy. _

_A la remarque de sa petite amie, Lucius faillit s'étouffer avec une boulette de viande. _

_Lucius : Comment ça une Malefoy ? _

_Bella : J'ai pensé que on pourrait se marier dès notre sortie de Poudlard. _

_Lucius : Oui mais non. _

_Bella : Pourquoi non ? _

_Lucius : Parce que une c'est moi qui te demanderais en mariage et non le contraire. Et de deux parce que je veux avoir le temps de faire mes études et tous le reste. _

_« Fin Flash Back »_

Le temps, tu parles, il n'en avait pas eu beaucoup. Quelques mois plus tard il mettait Narcissa enceinte de triplet et était donc obligé de l'épouser puisque il y a encore quelques années les règles étaient très stricte.

Soudain les bras de son mari l'entourèrent par derrière.

Lucius : Tu penses à quoi ?

Narcissa : Oh, rien de spéciale. Juste que je suis très heureuse d'être là avec toi et les enfants.

Lucius : Et nous nous somme ravi que tu sois avec nous… enfin moi je le suis.

Narcissa : (affichant un sourire en repensant à la tête de ses enfants lorsqu'elle était arrivée) Lucius, si je n'était pas tombé enceinte, tu ne m'aurais jamais épousé.

Lucius : Non… mais j'aurais fait une grave erreur.

Narcissa regarda son mari. Et oui, son mariage était un mariage forcé mais pourtant s'était aussi un mariage d'amour. Elle le savait jamais elle n'aurait pu espérer mieux que son Lucius.

Ron : Bien maître !

Voldemort : Non, il n'y a pas de bien maître ! Drago et Potter sont persuadé que tu es mon héritier ! Tu es en danger et moi aussi par la même occasion. Il faut accélérer les choses et tuer la personne qui leur est le plus chère à tous les deux.

Ron : Jessy Malefoy ! Pas de problème, le travail sera fait.

Voldemort : Non, pas Jessy ! Hermione Granger.

Hermione n'en revenait pas de la réaction de ses amis, comment ils pouvaient croire que Ron était celui qui essayait de les tuer ? Ron était à peine capable de lancer un sort de premier niveau donc essayer de les tuer était totalement absurde ! Depuis qu'elle sortait avec Drago la lionne s'était éloignée de son ancien meilleur ami mais elle avait tous de même encore confiance en lui. Mais comme aujourd'hui son nouveau groupe d'ami avait décidé de la faire chier, elle avait bien l'attention de rattraper le temps perdu avec Ron. C'est le pas décidé qu'elle se dirigeait dans la chambre du rouquin.

Pendant que Miss Rogue (ou Miss Halliwell ou Miss Granger, on a le choix maintenant) courrait vers la mort, ses amis cherchaient un moyen de se débarrasser de Voldemort et de son nouveau protégé. Mais Harry était préoccupé par autre chose, il s'inquiétait pour sa meilleure amie.

Blaise : Oui, mais en faisant ça, on s'expose trop aux attaques de Voldemort et on se met trop en danger.

Elodie : Moi je pense que on prend Wesmoche entre quatre murs et on lui règle son compte.

Jenny : Et si Voldemort lui vient en aide ?

Maria : Il est mort de toute façon ! Que veut tu qu'il nous fasse ?

Jenny : Oui ben je ne prendrais quand même pas le risque d'attaquer son petit protégé en face à face.

Jessy : Harry a bien réussi à tuer Voldemort, c'est que ça ne doit pas être si compliqué que ça.

La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers son petit ami s'attendant à se qu'il lui réponde d'une façon cinglante mais là pas de réponse. Le jeune Potter était trop préoccupé pour pouvoir se soucier de l'image qu'avait sa petite amie du plus grand exploit de sa vie. Le seul a vraiment comprendre Harry était Drago. Lui aussi il sentait plutôt mal les choses, il connaissait Hermione et il savait que dans se genre de situation elle allait faire quelque chose de ridicule. Hors vu la situation actuelle, faire quelque chose de ridicule pouvait s'avérer très dangereux pour la lionne et tous son entourage.

Drago : On devrait peut être aller voir où est Hermione !

Cette phrase réveilla Harry comme le baiser du prince charmant aurait pu réveiller la belle au bois dormant.

Harry : Je vais voir dans la salle des Griffondor.

Blaise : C'est pas forcément une bonne chose de se séparer, non ?

Jessy : Mettons nous dans la tête d'Hermione. Je viens de m'engueuler avec tous mes amis et mon petit ami, qui vais je voir ?

Drago et Harry : (en même temps ) Ron !

Et avant même que le reste du groupe ne puisse réagir, les deux garçons s'élançaient dans le couloir secourir la jeune irresponsable.

Hermione était assise dans la chambre du rouquin, sanglotent et arrivant à peine à lui raconter ses malheurs. Ron lui était posé sur le lit à côté d'elle réfléchissant à comment il allait pouvoir s'y prendre pour réaliser sa mission.

Mione : Et Harry et Drago deviennent complètement parano avec toutes cette histoire. Ils se mette même à suspecter … toi !

Ron : (sortant de ses pensées) : Quoi ?

Mione : Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule !

Ron : Ils… ils pensent que c'est … moi ? Mais euh… c'est complètement ri…ridicule !

Il était découvert ! Comment faire ? Prendre ses jambes à son cou. Alors Voldemort ne dramatisait pas les choses quand il disait que Malefoy et Potter avaient des doutes ! C'était vrai. La situation commençait à se gâter. Pendant quelques secondes le jeune homme pensa tous arrêter mais il se ressaisit vite. Il irait au bout de sa mission et là sa mission se présenté devant lui seule et fragile.

Ron : Ils ont totalement perdu la tête ! Comme si je pouvais te faire le moindre mal.

Doucement il passa sa main dans les cheveux doux et soyeux de la jeune femme. Hermione tourna la tête quelque peu surprise. Ron n'était pas le genre de garçon a avoir se genre d'attention en temps normal, c'était bizarre. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et là elle vit que son regard était vide d'émotion et froid. Son sang se glaça. Et si Harry et Drago avaient raison maintenant qu'elle réunissait tous les indices c'est vrai que les choses collaient plutôt bien. Elle se leva d'un coup sec, d'un seul coup très pressé de quitter la pièce.

Mione : Bon, c'est pas tous mais je dois y aller moi.

Ron s'avança vers elle doucement mais déterminé.

Ron : Tu pars déjà ? Mais tu venais à peine d'arriver.

Mione : Oui mais j'ai un cours là.

Ron : On a pas cours aujourd'hui Hermione.

Mione : Oui, mais j'ai un devoir à faire.

Ron : Ne ment pas Hermione ! Je sais bien que tous tes devoirs sont bouclé depuis bien longtemps. Et puis de toute façon tu n'as plus besoin de les faire pour maintenant.

Mione : Pourquoi ?

Ron : Parce que tu ne seras pas là demain pour les présenter, chérie.

Mione : Co…comment ça ? Arrêtes Ron, tu me fais peur !

Ron : Ah bon ? Je te fais peur ? Mais tu as raison d'avoir peur Hermione.

Brutalement il la saisit par les cheveux et sortit un couteau de le poche arrière de son jean.

Ron : Ne bouges pas Hermione !

Mione : Ne fais pas de bêtises Ron ! Il sera trop tard si tu fais ça !

Ron : Il est déjà trop tard Hermione ! Trop tard pour moi et pour toi.

Hermione était coincé et le maintient de ses cheveux lui faisait ressentir une douleur aigu, si elle bougeait elle savait qu'elle se rendait encore plus vulnérable, il n'y avait qu'une solution ! Employer les grands moyens et réduire le peu de chose qui faisait encore de Ron un homme en bouillit. Dans un geste bref mais puissant, elle balança un grand coup de genoux dans les testicules du rouquin qui prit soudainement par la douleur s'écroula au sol les mains entre les jambes. Finalement les moyens moldu étaient encore les plus efficaces. Quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement, elle se crut perdu. Elle s'attendait à voir surgir Voldemort prêt à tous pour sauver son nouveau petit protégé. Hors se n'était autre Drago et Harry les baguettes sorti prêt à attaquer suivit de près par tous le reste du groupe. Prise d'un gros soulagement la lionne sauta dans les bras protecteur da son petit ami, là personne ne pourrait lui faire de mal et surtout pas Ron. Harry s'avança prudemment vers le corps hurlant de douleur de Ron puis voyant que celui ci en avait encore pour un bon moment avant de pouvoir se relever, il se tourna vers ses amis.

Harry : Bon, on fait comment maintenant ?

Rogue et tous les autres professeurs de Poudlard se trouvaient face à notre groupe préféré, le regard perplexe pour certains et furax pour d'autres

Rogue : Si j'ai bien comprit vous savez depuis un long moment que Voldemort est revenu sous forme de fantôme, qu'il a prit un héritier qui se trouve être Mr Wesley qui a essayé de vous tuer à de nombreuses reprises et il se trouve actuellement ligoté dans sa chambre parce qu'Hermione vient de le mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Jessy : Quelque chose dans le genre.

Rogue : Et vous n'avez pas jugé bon de nous prévenir avant ?

Dray : Qu'est ce que vous auriez pu faire de plus ?

Rogue : Vous protégez ! Nous sommes vos professeurs et vos parents pour certains d'entre vous.

Lucius : Bon, il faut agir vite avant que le monde des sorciers s'affole et retombe dans une guerre ridicule. Nous devons dans un premier temps prévenir le ministère pour que Mr Wesley soit jugé puis anéantir le fantôme de Tom Jedusor.

Elodie : Et nous on fait quoi ?

Lindsay : Vous restez en dehors de tous ça. Cette histoire aurait pu vous coûter la vie et celle de bien d'autres personnes.

Rogue : Maintenant sortez, vous serez mis au courant pour des éventuelles sanctions.

Jenny : J'adore ! On sauve Poudlard et en plus on va être sanctionné.

Hermione était installé sur la canapé de la salle des préfets en chef, elle avait enfin l'impression que le cauchemar prenait fin. Bientôt Voldemort serait réduit à néant par les adultes et les choses reprendraient leur cycle normal. Pourtant cette affaire avait permis une chose : de tous les rapprocher. Maintenant ils formaient un groupe uni et elle savait que ces amis là, elle allait les garder pour encore très longtemps. Dans sa main, elle prit une photo prise il y a quelques semaine dans le parc de Poudlard, à gauche se trouvait Jenny et Jessy toujours aussi inséparable avec Harry et Blaise tenant chacun sa petite copine respective dans ses bras. A droite, on pouvait voir Elodie et Maria dos contre dos et main dans la main, une position qui représentait plutôt bien leur relation et enfin au milieu se trouvait Drago l'enlaçant tendrement.

Dray : Nostalgique ?

Mione : Tu crois qu'on restera tous toujours lié ?

Dray : Tu veux me faire culpabiliser parce que je n'écoute pas en cours de divination c'est ça ?

Mione : Non, je te demande pas de me lire l'avenir simplement de me donner ton avis.

Dray : Tu veux mon avis ? Et ben, je sais pas. On verra bien dans quelques années.

Mione : J'ai l'impression que ça fais des années que notre groupe existe et que nous somme ensemble.

Dray : Et moi j'ai l'impression que ça fais des années qu'on a pas fais un gros gros calin !

Mione : Espèce de pervers.

Dray : Je suis pas le dieux du sexe pour rien.

Mione : Dieux du sexe ? Et ben dis donc on se contente de peu maintenant.

Dray : (prenant un air vexé) Ah ouais. Bon tant pis, je vais aller voir Pansy.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se tourner vers la porte, Hermione lui sautait déjà déçu l'embrassant à plaine bouche et le poussant vers leur chambre.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal, depuis qu'il avait quitté ses amis, il essayait de comprendre comment Ron avait pu en arriver là et maintenant la réponse était claire c'était à cause d'Hermione et de lui. A force de laisser tomber leur ami, ils avaient créé un monstre. Maintenant le rouquin allait être jugé et rien n'y personne ne pouvait y faire quelque chose. Soudain une main se posa doucement sur l'épaule du jeune survivant. Ce dernier referma sa main sur les doigts de la jeune fille se trouvant derrière lui.

Harry : Tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

Jessy : Un petit moment. Tu n'as pas a t'en vouloir, Harry. Tu n'es pas coupable de se qu'a pu faire Ron.

Harry : J'étais son meilleur ami, j'aurais du sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Jessy : Mais tu n'es pas un surhomme. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait pété les plombs et puis je ne veux pas dire mais tu dois plus t'amuser avec nous qu'avec lui.

Harry : Tu comprends rien Jess. C'est pas une question de s'amuser. C'est que lorsque je suis arrivé à Poudlard il y a 7 ans j'étais tous seul pommé, j'avais personne vers qui me tourner et Ron et le seul, je dis bien le seul à être venu vers moi.

Jessy : Oui, mais Ron est devenu complètement taré.

Harry : Ron a eu quelques petits problèmes psychologiques cela ne fait pas pour autant de lui quelqu'un de taré !

Jessy : Je te rappel qu'il a presque tué Hermione ! C'est sensé être ta meilleure depuis la première année elle aussi ?

Harry : Tu comprends vraiment rien Jess alors la ferme !

Jessy : Comment ça je comprend rien ? Et comment ça la ferme ? Non mais si il y en a bien un de nous deux qui ne comprend rien je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi Mr Potter. Sur ce, je ne souhaite pas passer une minute de plus en votre compagnie qui je dois vous en faire part est loin d'être plaisante.

Harry : Pas besoin de prendre tes airs de comtesse avec moi. Je sais déjà que tu appartiens à la haute bourgeoisie.

Mais la tornade blonde avait déjà fait demi-tour pour regagner sa chambre ou du moins s'éloigner de son petit ami.

Elle avait à peine franchit l'embrasure de la porte qu'elle percuta de plein fouet un séduisant jeune homme accompagné d'une autre belle blonde.

Blaise : Putain ! C'est pas possible ! T'en rate pas une toi !

Jessy : Oh la ferme !

Jenny : Jess ça va pas ?

Blaise : De toute façon ça va jamais avec elle !

Jenny balança un coup de coude dans les côtes de son petit ami et se retourna inquiète sur sa sœur qui semblait prête à sauter sur le jeune Zambini.

Jessy : Tu as quelque chose à me dire en face Blaise ?

Blaise : Oh, pleins de choses mais je ne le ferais pas parce que je ne veux pas une nouvelle fois m'engueuler avec ta sœur à cause de toi.

Jessy : Je serais toi je me méfierais. J'ai un mot à dire et elle te plaque !

Blaise : A bon ? J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Jessy : Vraiment ?

Jenny : (se mettant entre les deux) Oh ! Je suis là ! Non, je le rappel juste au qu'a où vous m'auriez oublié. Non, mais j'hallucine !

Et sur ce, elle partit rejoindre Harry laissant les deux autres planté là et continuant leur duel de regard sans vraiment faire attention à la petite scène de Jenny.

Narcissa attendait dans la salle des professeurs entourées de tous les autres, dans la pièce d'a côté se trouvait seulement Rogue, le jeune Weasley, ses parents, le ministre de la magie et tout un jury. Ensembles ils débattaient sur la sentence de l'héritier de Voldemort. Au fond d'elle, elle ressentait de la pitié pour ce pauvre garçon dans le fond il avait juste voulu un peu se faire remarquer et prendre de l'importance tous comme elle le voulait il y a quelques années quand elle aussi se trouvait à Poudlard et que elle aussi était inexistante pour les autres. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de la table, elle était entouré de personne qui à son époque eux avaient de l'importance : Lucius, le beau gosse et le prince des Serpentard, Lindsay la fille la populaire et des profs plus âgé mais qui eux aussi avaient dû connaître la gloire à leur époque. Aujourd'hui elle faisait parti de ce monde et cela grâce à une nuit … une nuit qui avait changé son destin.

_« Flash Back »_

_Narcissa marchait d'un pas rapide dans les long couloirs de Poudlard. La nuit ces derniers étaient très mal éclairé et une fraîcheur intense les envahissaient : tous pour donner la chaire de poule à une jeune élève même si celle ci se trouvait en dernière année. Soudain des craquements brisèrent le long silence. Des pas ! Quelqu'un la suivait. Ses pas rapides commencèrent alors à se transformer en petites foulées, elle ne savait plus où elle voulait aller, elle savait simplement qu'elle voulait de toute urgence rencontrer quelqu'un. Mais bien sûr les choses n'allaient jamais comme il fallait et les kilo en trop de la jeune fille commençaient à lui peser. Sans parler de sa cheville qui décida de justement la lâcher à ce moment là. Et c'est royalement que la future Mme Malefoy s'étala au sol de tous son long. Les pas eux se rapprochaient de plus en plus, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pensant ne jamais pouvoir les rouvrir quand une voix bien connu retentis. Ce n'était autre que cet abrutit de Malefoy, le petit amie de sa sœur. _

_Lucius : Que fais tu par terre Narcissa ? Décidément il n'y a pas moyen, tu feras toujours honte à ton nom. _

_Narcissa : Lu… Lucius c'est… c'est toi ? _

_Lucius : Bien sûr que c'est moi, qui veux tu que se soit. _

_Mais les nerfs de la jeune fille avait déjà lâché et doucement ses yeux se remplissaient de larme. Elle regarda son ex futur beau frère et trouva refuge dans ses bras pour pleurer. _

_Lucius : Oh non ! Te mouches pas sur ma nouvelle robe ! _

_A la remarque du jeune homme, Narcissa se stoppa net et le regarda dans les yeux. A ce moment là elle fut prise d'une énorme envie de l'embrasser et les choses suivirent bien sûr…_

_« Fin du Flash Back » _

Ron était assit sur une chaise, sa tête se tournant à chaque fois vers les personnes qui prenait la parole.

Ministre de la magie : Ce jeune homme a envoyé deux jeunes filles à St Mangouste, a essayé de tuer ses camarades à plusieurs reprises, à coopéré avec le maître des ténèbres et a salit la réputation de Poudlard. Il mérite de terminer ses jours à Azkaban !

Mme Weasley : (en pleur) Non ! Pas mon fils !

Rogue : Il faut tous de même rappeler que Mr Weasley n'est encore qu'un adolescent. Un adolescent idiot serte mais qui reste tout de même un adolescent.

Mr Weasley : Je suis sûr que Ron à du se faire manipuler. C'est un bon garçon vous savez, nous avons tous fait pour bien l'élevé notre fils.

Ministre : Je n'en doute pas mais cela n'empêche que votre fils aurais pu tuer de nombreuses personnes et pas n'importe qui ! Non ! Les enfants des plus grandes familles de sorciers.

Mr Weasley : Il aurait essayé de tuer des enfants de moldu, il n'aurait pas été puni ?

Ministère : Vous savez très bien qu'il n'est pas question de cela.

Mr Weasley : Justement, j'en doute.

Rogue: Je propose dans un premier temps une punition moins lourde et en fonction du comportement du jeune Weasley nous aviserons.

Ministre : Vous pensez à quoi, Severus ?

Rogue : Des travaux d'intérêt généraux ! Les elfes de maison de l'école auront bien besoin d'un petit coup de main.

Mr Weasley : Vous voulez placer mon fils au rang d'esclave comme vous le faites avec ces pauvres elfes de maison ?

Rogue : Vous préférez peut-être qu'il reste pendant 15 ans à Azkaban et ne récupérer de lui qu'une carcasse inactif ?

Ministre : Cette proposition me semble recevable. Et vous qu'en pensez vous membres du conseils ?

Allongé sur son lit, la tête sur le torse nu et musclé de son petit ami, Hermione commençait à relativiser les choses. Finalement elle n'avait pas une vie si catastrophique que ça : son petit ami était le plus beau gosse de Poudlard, son groupe d'amis était là pour la soutenir, son père n'était pas si abjecte que ça, elle avait de bons résultats scolaire enfin bref presque la vie rêvé pour une adolescente de 17 ans bon bien sur si on oubliait qu'elle détestait sa mère et qu'un de ses meilleur ami venait d'essayer de la tuer.

Lentement le jeune Malefoy passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui leva la tête pour pouvoir de regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux bleu acier, magnifique !

Dray : Tu penses à quoi ?

Mione : Que toi ! Moi ! Nous sommes dans un lit ! Ensemble !

Dray : Mmmm cette conversation commence à me plaire…

Mione : Et que c'est le moment rêvé pour commencer à parler de nos inscriptions à la fac !

Dray : Tous de suite ça me plait vraiment moins.

Mione : Mais Dray ! On va bientôt remplir les dossiers d'inscriptions et si nous ne somme pas accepté ?

Dray : Avec nos bulletins ont va forcément être accepté !

Mione : Ne sois pas si sûr de toi ! En plus, il faudrait qu'on se mette d'accort avec Jenny, Jessy, Blaise, Harry, Maria et Elodie pour aller tous à la même fac !

Dray : Parce que tu comptes te les taper toute ta vie ? On devrait peut-être commencer à se renseigner pour vivre ensemble ou même se marier à 8 ! Il y a bien un pays où c'est autorisé ce genre de choses ?

Mione : Je suis sérieuse Drago, on en a déjà parlé avec Jenn, Jess, Elo et Maria et nous sommes toutes d'accord ! On ne peut pas nous séparer !

Dray : Vous en avez déjà parlé ?

Mione : Bien sûr ! On sais tous que les filles sont beaucoup plus prévoyante que les mecs.

Dray : Ouais ça doit être pour ça que mes sœurs commencent à faire leur devoir maison deux heure avant de les rendre.

Mione : Je ne veux pas être séparé de mes amis !

Dray : Et moi je ne veux pas être séparé de toi !

Jessy était installé à l'une des table de la salle commune des Serpentard, lorsque Blaise entra plutôt rapidement et se dirigea décidé vers le double de sa petite amie.

Blaise : Toi et moi, il faut qu'on parle très sérieusement !

Jessy : Je n'ai aucune envi de parler avec toi et encore moins sérieusement.

Blaise : Ecoutes je suis l'une des personne que Jenny aime le plus et je ne comprend pas pourquoi mais toi aussi.

Jessy : Où tu veux en venir ?

Blaise : On va devoir faire des efforts.

Jessy : Je ne fais pas d'efforts ! Je suis une Malefoy ! C'est les autres qui font des efforts pour moi.

Blaise : Et ben tu vas devoir t'y mettre ma cocotte ! Parce que je ne compte pas en faire pour deux. Tu vois il y a deux choses que je ne supporte pas chez toi. Ton côté complètement taré et ton côté … Malefoy.

Jessy : Je croyais que ta copine et ton meilleur pote étaient des Malefoy.

Blaise : Ouais, c'est vrai ! Finalement t'as raison ! C'est pas avec les Malefoy que j'ai un problème … C'est avec toi !

Rogue venait de réunir dans son bureau quelques professeurs de l'école c'est à dire Lindsay, Lucius et Narcissa. Ils étaient tous les trois installé devant le bureau du directeur a attendre que ce dernier se décide enfin à leur dire la raison de cette convocation.

Rogue : On va devoir se débarrasser du spectre de Voldemort.

Lindsay : Et alors ? Ce n'est pas le travail des aurores.

Rogue : Normalement oui. Mais comme il se promène sûrement dans Poudlard, que Lucius et Narcissa sont des anciens mangemorts et que toi tu es une ancienne aurore.

Narcissa : Mais nous n'avons pas les compétences requises.

Rogue : Vous avez certainement plus de récompenses que tous ces aurores réuni.

Lucius : Il n'y aura que nous ?

Rogue : Evidement, tu ne veux quand même pas que je demande au professeur Traulawey !

Lindsay : Avec un peu de chance elle aurait une vision. Ca lui arrive tous les 20 ans mais ça lui arrive !

Rogue : Vos simples compétences suffiront !

Harry et Jenny étaient dans la bibliothèque depuis l'altercation avec leurs petits amis, ils avaient décidé de se plonger dans leurs devoirs pour oublier à quel point ces derniers pouvaient être débile de temps en temps. L'un en face de l'autre, ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas adressé la parole, de temps en temps Harry levait la tête pour vérifier ses réponses sur la copie de sa « belle sœur ». Jenny qu'en a elle tapait en rythme le bout de son stylo sur la table en bois sans se soucier d'être dans un lieu où le calme est normalement désiré.

Harry : Tu peux stopper s'il te plait ?

Jenny : (levant la tête) Stopper quoi ?

Harry : (pointant d'un air accusateur le stylo de la jeune fille) Ca !

Jenny : Ca m'aide à me concentrer !

Harry : Oui, et ben moi ça me déconcentre !

Jenny : (haussant les épaules) : T'as qu'a changer de table !

Harry : J'étais là avant toi.

Jenny : (la tête toujours dans ses livres) Justement part avant aussi.

Harry : C'est de famille d'être …

Voix : Coucou !

La stupéfaction venait d'arrêter le jeune Potter dans son élan, devant lui se trouvait Jessy Malefoy, sa petite amie arrivant au côté de Blaise Zambini. Oui, j'ai bien dit Blaise Zambini. Ces deux là arrivaient à rester l'un à côté de l'autre plus de 3 minute. Tous naturellement ils s'assirent chacun près de son petit ami respectif sans même faire de remarque sur les dernières disputes en date. Jenny et Harry eux n'avaient toujours pas réagi, ils regardaient la scène sans bouger où même s'exprimer.

Jessy : (au bout d'un petit moment) Quoi ?

Harry : Tu…tu ne fais plus la tête ?

Jessy : On va dire que non mais ne me rappel pas trop cette petite scène.

Jenny : Et depuis quand vous vous supportez vous deux.

Blaise : On s'est toujours supporté !

Jenny : Tu te fou de ma gueule ?

Jessy : On a décidé de faire quelques efforts.

Jenny : Des efforts ? Vous deux ? Et ben ça promet !

Harry : Jessy va faire des efforts ? Il faut que je raconte ça à Drago !

Jessy : Harry ! N'exagères pas ! Ma patience a des limites.

Harry : (baissant la tête) D'accord.

Hermione leva son bras devant ses yeux afin de les cacher des rayons du soleil. Avec son autre main, elle tambourina la place vide qui se trouvait à côté d'elle. Où était donc passé Drago ? Bon, ok, pour des préfets en chef cela ne faisait pas très sérieux de rester au lit toute la journée mais on pouvait mettre ça sur le compte du choc psychologique d'avoir presque été assassiné par un de ses meilleur ami. Doucement la jeune lionne s'assit pour chercher son beau blond.

Mione : Drago ?

Drago (répondant de le salle commune des préfets en chef) Ouais ?

Mione : (se dirigeant vers la voix de son petit ami) Tu fais quoi ?

Il était allongé sur la canapé un livre de potion dans les mains, studieux et adorable. Etait ce vraiment le Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait rencontré en première année ?

Dray : Je lis, pourquoi ?

Mione : Pour rien.

Hermione savait que Drago, Harry et Blaise voulaient tous les trois devenir aurore mais elle savaient également qu'elle et ses quatre autre amie (c'est à dire Jenny, Jessy, Maria et Elodie) n'avaient encore aucune idée bien précise sur les études qu'elles souhaitaient suivre. En tout cas une chose était sûr, elle ne voulait surtout pas être éloigné de Drago. Ils avaient mis longtemps tous les deux avant de se trouver mais maintenant qu'elle le tenait elle ne comptait plus le laisser filler.

Pourtant une chose la gêné ! Leur couple ne devenait il pas trop monotone ?

Rogue, Lucius, Narcissa et Lindsay était assis en rond sur le sol d'une pièce vide de Poudlard. Après avoir attendu que chaque membre du groupe lui fasse un signe pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient prêt, Rogue commença la formule afin de faire apparaître le fantôme de Voldemort. Des rafales de vents commencèrent à entourer les anciens élèves, des esprits déchaîné s'agitaient dans la salle. L'atmosphère était oppressant, soudain un esprit passa entre les deux femmes de la pièce. Prise d'un mouvement de panique, ces deux dernières se saisirent la main…

_« Flash Back » _

Narcissa venait une fois de plus de se faire ridiculiser devant tous les élèves de sa maison par sa chère sœur. En effet le bal de promo approchait de plus en plus et toutes filles se hâtaient de choisir leur robe pour le merveilleux événement. Hors pour la blondinette le choix d'une robe était plus éprouvant que le tour du monde en 80 jours. Ses formes ronde avaient bien du mal a rentrer dans les jolies tissus et pour couronner le tous son ventre commençait sérieusement à rondir, ce qui lui avait valut par Bellatrix le surnom de « saucisson ».

Miss Black était déjà enceinte de quelques mois, bien sûr sa grossesse devait rester caché pour le bien de tous le monde. Elle savait de qui était l'enfant et c'était bien ça le problème ce qui c'était passé n'aurait jamais du se produire et Lucius le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Complètement chamboulée, Narcissa avait claqué la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard et peu à peu, elle se laissait glisser contre le mur. Mais son attention fût porté sur autre chose, le sanglot d'une autre femme qui semblait aussi perdu qu'elle.

Narcissa : Lindsay ? Que se passe t-il ?

Lindsay : Oh ! Laisses tomber ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! C'est une histoire de mec.

A la remarque de la brune, la Serpentarde fut dans un premier temps vexé puis elle se dit que c'était certainement la chose la plus gentille qu'on lui avait dit aujourd'hui et se dirigea vers sa « rivale ».

Narcissa : Oh que si je peux comprendre.

Lindsay plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Narcissa puis lui saisissant la main, elles éclatèrent en sanglot toutes les deux.

« Fin du flash Back »

Les rafales de vent s'intensifiaient, les cheveux long aux couleurs opposés des deux femmes volaient dans tous les sens, les poussières de la pièce formait un tourbillon obligeant ses occupants à fermer les yeux. A la vue d'une lueur noire entre eux, Lucius, Severus, Lindsay et Narcissa se lâchèrent les mains précipitamment et reculèrent tous d'un pas.

Il était là, devant eux, sa forme fantomatique s'imposant dans la pièce vide. Son regard noir transperça celui de Rogue, cet homme a qui il avait donné toute sa confiance et aujourd'hui mettait en œuvre sa destruction.

La pièce restait silencieuse, le maître des ténèbres savait qu'il était coincé, il ne pouvait combattre, il était mort, il ne pouvait qu'observer ces sorciers qu'il avait formé et aimé comme ses enfants le détruire sans aucun scrupule (sauf Lindsay malgré le fait qu'elle soit issue d'une grande lignée de sangs purs, elle était aurore durant la guerre).

Après avoir longuement fixé Severus, Voldemort se tourna vers son autre élève, Lucius Malefoy. Dans ses yeux, il pouvait voir la même ardeur qu'il avait pu voir il y a quelques temps. Malgré son séjour à Azkaban, Lucius restait un sorcier puissant et charismatique.

Sa détermination lui rappelé celle qu'il avait pu avoir ce soir de 13 Janvier, il y a quelques années…

_« Flash Back »_

Lucius se trouvait face au grand Lord Voldemort, le regard déterminé et sûr de lui, dans un geste vif il saisit sa baguette dans sa poche et lança un sort vers son adversaire, manquant de très très peu de le toucher.

_Voldemort : Bon tu comptes me dire qu'elle est ton problème où tu préfères m'envoyer à St Mangouste ? _

_Lucius : Elle est enceinte ! _

_Voldemort : Je sais. _

_Lucius : Et je dois l'épouser ! _

_Voldemort : Je sais aussi. _

_Lucius : J'avais jamais prévu de me marier si tôt et encore moins avec Narcissa. _

_Voldemort : Ca je sais aussi. _

_Lucius : (s'énervant à nouveau) Si tu sais tous, pourquoi tu me pose la question ? _

_Voldemort : Se n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas su sortir protégé que tu peux te permettre de me parler ainsi. (baissant le ton) Je sais que tu ne t'imaginais pas ce genre de vie mais Narcissa est d'une bonne famille de sang pure et je suis sûr qu'elle fera une femme attentionné. _

_Lucius : Mouais. _

_Voldemort : Elle sera la mère de ton enfant, Lucius et bientôt se sera la seule chose qui compte ! _

_Lucius : Je serais loin d'être un père model. _

_Voldemort : On verra bien, pour le moment je te demande d'être un élève model et de ne pas tuer ton professeur. _

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Lindsay ressentait un certain gène Severus, Lucius et Narcissa étaient tous les trois proches autrefois du grand mage noir. Elle avait beau être devenu la mère de la fille de Severus et la meilleure amie de Narcissa, elle restait l'ancienne aurore, membre de l'ordre du phoenix et participante intégrée à la résistance. Narcissa avait bien ressentit ce gène, mais elle aussi le ressentait avant qu'elle ne devienne Mme Malefoy. Voldemort aussi l'avait traité pendant très longtemps comme une moins que rien, bon peut-être pas comme une moins que rien puisqu'elle était tout de même d'une grande famille de sang pure et qu'elle était la sœur de Bellatrix. Elle avait épousé Lucius avec un ventre énorme, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal a se trouver une robe qui puisse correspondre à la taille de son ventre. Les paroles de sa belle mère se jour là résonnaient encore dans sa tête « Tu as un ventre énorme ma chère, le bébé va être aussi gros que sa mère ». Mais maintenant plus rien ne pouvait compter, elle était devenue Madame Malefoy a part entière. Et cela depuis ce soir de 13 Janvier…

_« Flash Back »_

Narcissa se trouvait seule dans le grand et sinistre manoir Malefoy. Depuis qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux le matin, elle n'avait vu personne à part quelques elfes de maisons accomplir leurs tâches domestiques. Elle avait dans un premier temps décidé de bouquiner puis de faire un tour dans le parc du manoir mais bientôt les activités commencèrent à manquer. Son ventre était énorme, au moins deux fois plus énorme que les femmes qu'elle voyait enceinte en temps normal. Elle avait, il y a quelques mois pensé à demander les raisons de cette anomalie à un médicomage mais Lucius avait refusé que son enfant soit approché par un simple petit médicomage de bas niveau, il préférait attendre le retour du médicomage de la famille depuis des années actuellement en déplacement dans un pays étranger. La pauvre Narcissa se retrouvait donc enceinte, seule et avec l'interdiction d'appeler un médicomage même en cas de douleur extrême.

Mais ce soir là, la douleur avait atteint un tel degré qu'elle ne pouvait plus résister, elle s'effondra sur le sol en essayant d'aller voir les elfes de maison. Lorsque les serviteurs du manoir virent leur maîtresse s'écrouler devant eux, ils paniquèrent. Pendant que les autres entouraient Narcissa, l'un d'eux, le plus hardi, Dobby, transplana pour aller chercher son maître.

Les contractions étaient de plus en plus régulières, c'était le moment, son bébé allait arriver. Furieuse et rouge de rage, elle se pencha sur un elfe qu'elle saisit par les oreilles prête à lui arracher.

Narcissa : Vas chercher un médicomage à St Mangouste !

Elfe : Mais le maître à dit que…

Narcissa : (hurlant) TOUS DE SUITE !

Elfe : Bien maîtresse.

« Fin du Flash Back »

Après un long moment de silence, Rogue décida qu'il était temps de reprendre les choses en main et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Voldemort. Il avait pourri la vie de bon nombre de personne au cour de son existence et il était temps que les choses changent. Même si à Lucius et lui, il avait presque tout appris, ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le fantôme du mage noir errer et transmettre son savoir et ses idées à d'autres adolescent influençable tel que le jeune Weasley. Reprenant son courage à deux mains, il commença la formule pour bannir un fantôme à tous jamais.

Rogue : Que les centres du passé.

Lindsay : Que l'esprit du passé.

Narcissa : S'emparent de son âme.

Lucius : Et le bannisse à jamais.

Un autre tourbillon entoura Voldemort, des centaines de mains lui attrapèrent les pieds et le tirèrent dans le sol, ses mains étaient celle de ses victimes qui attendaient depuis bien longtemps de pouvoir enfin se venger. Dans les yeux du maître des ténèbres on pouvait lire la terreur, la première fois quand Potter l'avait tué c'était arrivé vite. Il n'avait pas vu le coup venir alors que là la souffrance était atroce et lente, très lente.

Voldemort : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

« Flash Back »

Narcissa : Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

Médicomage : Une dernière fois Madame Malefoy, une dernière fois, et cette fois c'est vraiment fini. Je vous le promet.

Dans un dernier effort, la courageuse maman poussa une dernière fois laissant sortir complètement une magnifique petite fille que le médicomage s'empressa d'entourer d'une couverture et de poser délicatement à côté de la maman et de deux autres magnifiques bébés.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Lucius suivit de près par Dobby complètement paniqué d'avoir mis tant de temps à trouver son maître.

Lucius : (au médicomage) Ne vous approchez pas de mon enfant, seul le médecin de la famille mettra au monde mon enfant, ais je été assez …

Sa voix se stoppa net à vue à des trois nourrissons se trouvant au côtés de Narcissa.

Médicomage : (profitant du blocage du Malefoy) Félicitation Mr Malefoy ! Vous êtes papa de trois magnifiques bébés !

Lucius : Trois ?

Médicomage : Oui, votre femme a été exceptionnel malgré le fait que vos triplet on eu bien du mal a se décider à venir mais ils ont un poids et une taille tout à fait normal, je dirais même que se sont de magnifiques bébés. Surtout votre garçon, il semble déjà bien costaux !

Lucius : Mon garçon ?

Médicomage : Oui, vos petites filles sont un peu plus à surveiller mais je suis sûr que tous va bien se passer. Je préfère ne pas les déplacer, de plus cela ne serai pas nécessaire en cas de problèmes vous pouvez me rappeler.

Et après avoir lancé un derniers regard amusé à Lucius, le médicomage quitta la pièce raccompagné par les elfes de maisons.

Lucius lui s'approcha doucement de Narcissa tenant un des bébé dans les bras. Lorsqu'il s'assit sur la chaise à côté d'elle, elle lui tendit le nourrisson.

Narcissa : Tiens c'est ton fils.

Lucius saisit attendrit ce petit garçon aux grand yeux bleu acier puis retourna son regard sur sa femme qui venait de saisir les deux petites filles.

Lucius : Des triplets ?

Narcissa : C'est pour ça que j'étais si grosse.

Lucius : On a pas un bébé, on en a trois.

Narcissa : Je sais cela va représenter beaucoup de travail, de plus il va falloir aménager d'autres chambres de bébés et…

La jeune blonde venait d'être coupé par un baiser doucement posé sur ses lèvres par son mari. Le premier baser tendre qu'il lui donnait.

Lucius : Non, c'est merveilleux…

« Fin du Flash Back »

**~ Story-poudlard à 2 ans, le 16 novembre ~ !**

Alorrrrs ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	26. Rétablissons l'ordre à Poudlard !

_Episode 12_

_Rétablissons l'ordre à Poudlard !_

« Paf »

Hermione : Non, mais regardez moi ça !

On était un lundi, le matin, et tout le monde, comme à l'accoutumer, déjeunait dans la Grande Salle. Et comme d'habitude, des dizaines et des dizaines d'hibou voletaient autour des tables et distribuaient le courrier des élèves. Dans le cas de la jeune Hermione, ce fut, « comme d'habitude », la « Gazette des Sorciers », qu'elle s'empressa de lire…par habitude…[Ca se répète ^^]

Mais ce qui changea, en cette matinée glaciale et déprimante, ce fut le petit cri qu'elle poussa avant de se lever brusquement et de se diriger vers la table des Serpentard où elle jeta le journal pratiquement dans le bol de son petit ami.

Elle s'assit, imités par son meilleur ami et Maria qui l'avait rejointe, intrigués.

Elo (en s'enfournant une tartine entière de chocolat) : Queshe qui ch' pache encore ?

Alors que Drago allait prendre le journal, Hermione, le tira vers elle, et l'ouvrit à la 3ème page.

Jessy (avec un sourire) : On parle encore de nous ?

Jenny : Et de nos exploits ?

Harry sourit, amusé, avant de reporter son attention sur son intrépide meilleure amie. Cela faisait déjà quasiment une semaine que l'on ne parlait que de ça, à Poudlard. A Poudlard, mais aussi dans les journaux du monde entiers à ce qu'il en savait. La nouvelle du retour puis de la chute de Voldemort s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, et on ne faisait que de parler des huit élèves qui avaient échappés à la mort, les rendant encore plus célèbre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà pour la plupart.

Comme si cela pouvait être possible…

Hermione : Oui, ça parle de nous, mais cette fois ci, c'est beaucoup moins drôle…

Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Harry.

Mione : L'article est de Rita Skeeter.

Harry : Géniale…

Drago (impatienté) : Bon, alors, ça parle de quoi ?

Hermione (lisant à voix haute) : …blabla…ah voilà… « _ces 8 jeunes inconscients du danger »_…blabla… « _se sont manifestement considérés comme assez fort pour vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui d'eux-même_ »….blabla…

Elo : Ouais comme d'hab' rien de palpitant…

Hermione releva la tête juste le temps de lancer un regard noir à la blonde avant de se replonger dans la lecture de l'article qu'elle tenait visiblement avec dégoût dans les mains.

Mione (lisant) : « _Etant une bonne journaliste, je décide de prendre rendez-vous avec le ministre de la Magie lui-même, pour obtenir son point de vue à propos de toute cette sombre histoire. Bien entendu, je l'obtiens et c'est avec un charme des plus surprenant que notre tout nouveau ministre de la magie m'invite dans son bureau »_...blablabla…

Jessy : Bon, ok, et… ?

Mione : J'y viens… « _C'est une bien triste histoire m'assure t'il, ces huit jeunes personnes ont fait preuve d'un courage incroyable… »_

Blaise (posant un coude sur l'épaule d'Harry, décontracté) : Ca c'est bien vrai !

Jessy (sarcastique) : Arrête ! Toi, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé déjà ? Ah oui ! T'as faillit mourir en te bouffant dans les escaliers, quel courage !

Blaise : Parle pour toi, mademoiselle-je-n'ai-qu'une-grosse-valise-et-en-plus-elle-m'explose-à-la-figure !

Drago : La ferme !

Mione (avec un sourire) : La suite vous fera moins rire… donc… « _ces huit jeunes personnes ont fait preuve d'un courage incroyable mais aussi d'une chance considérable ! La vérité c'est que le plus honteux dans cette histoire n'est pas que Vous-Savez-Qui soit revenu hanté les couloirs de Poudlard, mais plutôt que personne ne s'en soient rendus compte, et cela pendant plusieurs mois, ce qui est inadmissible… »_

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'il est en train de…

Drago : Chut !

Mione : « _Une étincelle brilla dans son regard (magnifique devrais-je ajouter), et c'est naturellement que je lui demandai ce qu'il entendait par là…_

_« Ce que j'entends par là, ma chère Rita, c'est que quand je dis que personne ne s'est rendus compte de quoi que ce soit, c'est que avant que ces élèves ne viennent en informer leurs professeurs, et ils ont mis un certains temps à se résigner à le faire comme vous devez le savoir, personne, ni du corps enseignants, ni des autres employés du château n'a rien remarqué ! Poudlard aurait pu subir de lourdes pertes si le jeune héritier qu'avait désigné Vous-Savez-Qui s'était révélé compétent, peut être même, qu'il aurait réussit à réunir d'autres esprits influençables pour tenter quelques atrocités, et ça, sous le nez et à la barbe des enseignants ! »_

Hermione s'arrêta, le souffle court.

Elo : Je ne vois toujours pas ce qu'il y a de terribles…

Hermione : Attends ! Ecoute…_ « Je ne comprenais toujours pas et je lui demandai donc où il voulait en venir exactement. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre, _

_frappante._

_« Cette histoire nous a servi au moins à quelque chose ! Nous nous sommes rendu compte que depuis la fin de la guerre et la mort regrettable du plus grand sorcier jamais existé, je parle bien sûr d'Albus Dumbledore, nous avions négligé Poudlard, pensant que le sort de l'école était entre de bonnes mains, maintenant dirigé par le reconnu Severus Rogue…il est évident que nous nous trompions… »_

Lindsay (le même journal devant les yeux, l'air passablement énervée) : « _il est évident que nous nous trompions, et que nous avons surestimé le corps professorale…aller jusqu'à ne pas se rendre compte que des élèves manquent d'être tué chaque jour ! C'est inconcevable ! C'est pour cela, qu'en accord avec le conseil, j'ai décidé qu'il était temps que le Ministère s'intéresse un peu plus au bien être de la plus renommée des écoles, et rehausse le niveau, redonne un peu d'honneur ! C'est pour cela, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, de nouvelles mesures vont être prises, et que des envoyés du ministère vont être envoyés à Poudlard ! Il est temps de resserrer… »_

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, préférant rouler en boule le maudit papier avant de le jeter au feu qui crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée du bureau du professeur Rogue. Elle regarda alors tour à tour, toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce qui avait la même expression de colère sur le visage, soit tout les membres du corps professorale « surestimée » aux yeux de certains.

McGonagall (avec colère) : Des employés du ministère…

Chourave : Si ça refait comme la dernière fois, avec cette maudite Ombrage…

Lindsay (surprise) : La dernière fois ? C'était si horrible que ça ?

McGonagall (vociférant) : Une prison ! Poudlard était devenue une prison ! Pour les élèves comme pour les profs, d'ailleurs…

Rogue : Cependant…la dernière fois, ce n'était pas, parce que nous étions « incompétent » mais…

McGonagall : Parce que le ministre avait peur que l'on soit trop compétent justement, et qu'on crée une armée contre lui ! (Tome 5 de Harry Potter)

Lindsay : Vraiment ?

Narcissa : Et bien, cela a bien changé, n'est ce pas ?

Lucius (entre ses dents) : « Surestimé »…

Lindsay : On s'en est quand même débarrassé de ce Voldemort, non ? Ce n'est pas à prendre en compte ça ?

Narcissa : Et puis, comment voulaient ils que l'on se rende compte de quoi que ce soit ? Au château, des gens qui manquent de se faire écraser par des lustres branlants ou des étagères de bibliothèques, ça ne manquent pas !

Lindsay (riant) : Non la vraie question, c'est…(elle se tourna vers Rogue) Pourquoi a-t-on été le raconter au ministère ?

Il y eut un bref silence.

Rogue : Nous étions obligés d'en informer les « autorités », c'est réglementaire, ne pas l'avoir fait aurait pu tous nous envoyer à Azkaban…

Lucius : Tu n'exagères pas un peu ?

Rogue : Non, si il y a une chose de vraie dans cette article, c'est bien le fait que les élèves ont manqué cruellement de sécurité et que…

Lindsay : Oui, oui, bon d'accord…et la presse ? Le ministère n'aurait pas pu garder ça pour lui ?

Rogue : Les fuites…de toute façon, nous ne pouvons plus rien pour l'instant. Le plus préoccupant, ce sont ces envoyés du ministère…

Lucius : Que vont-ils faire au juste ?

Rogue : Ils vont commencer par évaluer le niveau des enseignants pour savoir s'ils sont aptes ou non à…eh bien, à enseigner.

McGonagall : Comme la dernière fois…

Lindsay : C'est une blague ?

McGo : Et ça va aller de mal en pis…

Lindsay : Enfin, on ne peut pas faire quelque chose, Lucius, t'es un Malefoy, t'as de l'influence, vire les !

Le Malefoy en question eut un sourire crispé.

Lucius : Je ne peux pas m'opposer directement contre le ministère…

Rogue : Malgré que je sois absolument certains que dans cette pièce, il y a quelques uns des plus grands sorciers d'aujourd'hui, le ministère ne semble pas de cet avis…à nous de ne pas leur laisser voir ce qu'ils veulent en venant ici…

Il y eut un bref silence pendant lequel tous les professeurs de Poudlard, en cercle devant le bureau du directeur, se regardaient avec la même lueur de défis dans le regard. Un « pop » résonna alors dans tout le bureau, et une misérable créature apparut pile au centre du cercle, les faisant sursauter. C'était un miniscule être de maison qui sembla terrifié en remarquant autant de monde autour de lui.

Rogue : Bouh, qu'y a-t-il ?

Bouh (tremblant) : De grands hommes et de grandes femmes qui disent venir du ministère sont à la porte du château ! Ils sont pas content, parce que tout le monde refusent de leur ouvrir ! C'est qu'après le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, nous on se méfie, alors on s'est dit qu'il fallait aller vous voir, alors…

Lindsay (souriant) : Merci Bouh ! C'est très bien, vraiment ! (elle se tourna vers Rogue) On a qu'à faire comme si de rien n'était et les laisser à l'entrée comme ça…

Rogue (avec un sourire) : Je crains que ce ne soit pas la bonne solution…

Et malgré les vives protestations de la jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, les portes du château s'ouvrirent, laissant entrer au sein de l'école, une dizaine d'employés du ministère, à la mine pincée, et aux regards sévères.

Elo : Ca sent l'action à plein nez…

Harry : Moi, je dirais plutôt que ça sent le brulé…

Le jeune Potter fit un pas dans le cachot sombre des potions en reniflant l'air. Il s'arrêta en sentant le coude de la Johnson s'enfoncer dans ses côtes et se retourna vers elle. Du menton, elle lui montrait le fond du cachot, et il comprit enfin ce qu'elle voulait dire.

Cette scène lui fit brusquement faire un saut en arrière, de deux petites années. Sa cinquième année avait été la plus désagréable de toute, et il ne put s'empêcher de frémir de dégout, en regardant l'employée du ministère, assise droite sur sa chaise, un bloc note à la main, lui rappelant désagréablement, une certaine Ombrage, à la tête de crapaud.

Cependant, celle-ci, n'était ni rondelette, ni petite, ni adepte de ruban rose ou autre. Elle portait une robe de sorcier noire très stricte et ses longs cheveux blonds étaient enroulés en forme de chignon serré au dessus de sa tête.

Blaise : Je la connais celle là…

Dray : Ouais, elle venait souvent au manoir, rendre visite à mon père…ma mère ne peut pas la saquer.

Elo (avec un sourire mesquin) : C'est pas celle qui…

Mais un regard noir du jeune blond la fit taire.

Jessy : Géniale…

Mione : Quelqu'un pourrait…

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la présence de son professeur à à peine quelques centimètres, d'elle. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi droit et froid. Il regarda tous le groupe qui s'était arrêté devant la vision de l'intrus, et qui bouchait à présent l'entrée.

Lucius : A vos places, et pas un bruit.

Il se retourna et Hermione l'entendit distinctement marmonner : « Manquez plus qu'elle, ils l'ont fait exprès… »

Quand le dernier élève fut entré dans la classe, la porte se ferma dans un coup de vent, et le silence plongea la classe dans une atmosphère glacée.

Lucius : Bien, comme vous avez pu le remarquer, nous avons de la visite…préparez vous à ce que tous vos cours soient ainsi minutieusement « surveillés ». Aussi, je vous demande, vous ordonne, de ne pas être perturbé par la présence de cette…personne, assise au fond de cette classe, et de continuez à vous comporter comme d'habitude…c'est-à-dire, travailler efficacement et…(son regard se fixa pendant un dixième de seconde sur ses enfants et leurs acolytes) dans le silence.

Il fit une pause, jetant un regard à tous ces élèves, l'air de dire « je compte sur vous pour impressionnez cette bécasse », puis, dans un geste ample de sa baguette, il fit apparaître sur le tableau, un titre, avec une liste d'ingrédients.

Lucius : Bien, est ce que quelqu'un sait…

Aussitôt, la main d'Hermione et celle d'Elodie se levèrent.

Lucius : Miss…hem…Halliwell ?

Mione se renfrogna aussitôt, mais, répondit tout de même.

Mione : La potion « Adole » est une potion qui n'agit que sur les hommes et femmes qui sont au moins trentenaire. Elle ne se boit pas, mais le gaz qu'elle produit a un effet surprenant sur les adultes…

Lucius : Bien, 5 points pour Gryffondor, Elodie ?

Elo : L'effet surprenant dont parle Hermione, est assez drôle en faite, une fois, je l'ai…(elle s'arrêta devant le regard impérieux de Lucius) hem…Quiconque donc qui hume cette potion à l'âge requis, se verra pendant plus de 24 heures, redevenir mentalement l'adolescent qu'il était, et physiquement quelques problèmes comme l'acné peuvent réapparaître…

Lucius : Très bien, 5 points pour Serpentard…

Il jeta un regard fier vers le fond de la salle avant de continuer.

Lucius : C'est une potion qui a des effets plutôt bénin, mais qui est tout de même assez délicate à préparer…aussi, je m'attends à ce que certains effets de cette potion puissent vous atteindre…c'est pourquoi vous aller d'abord entourer votre chaudron d'un « charme de bulle » pour ne pas que vous sentiez son contenu…bien, vous avez une heure.

Ron n'était pas à ce cours de potion.

L'ex héritier du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps était installé sur la chaise la plus inconfortable face au bureau de McGonagall, sa directrice de maison. Le roux ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal de toute sa vie.

Le plus grand danger qu'un héritier comme lui pouvait craindre, au-delà d'un Voldemort fantomatique, se trouvait juste devant ses yeux et le fusillait du regard.

Ce n'était bien sûr pas McGonagall qui lui semblait à cet instant aussi innocent qu'un bébé venant de naître…non, c'était bien pire, bien pire.

Se dressait devant lui de toute sa petite mais non moins effrayante taille…Mme Weasley. Sa mère. Il déglutit.

Molly Weasley (hurlant à pleins poumons) : JAMAIS EU UNE HONTE PAREILLE ! PEUT PLUS ME REGARDER DANS UN MIROIR ! PLEURE TOUS LES SOIRS…

McGonagall : Mme ! Calmez vous enfin ! Prenez cette chaise !

La mère de Ron, qui n'était quant à lui plus qu'un minable tas de loque ratatiné sur sa chaise, eut l'air de se dégonfler totalement, et s'affala sur un fauteuil avant de fondre en larme. [Théâtral, que voulez vous…]

Molly : Mon fils…mon unique fils…serviteur de Vous-Savez-Qui !

McGonagall : Vous éxagérez, allons…(après réflexion) et puis, vous avez bien 6 fils…

Molly (ne l'écoutant pas et regardant attristé Ron) : Que vais-je faire de toi ?

McGonagall : Ne vous inquiétez pas, comme vous le savez il ne sera pas envoyé à Azkaban !

Cette remarquer n'eut pas l'air de rassurer Mme Weasley, loin de là.

McGonagall (se rattrapant) : Bien sûr, il va être punis, c'est évident !

Molly (entre ses dent)s : La honte de la famille…

McGonagall : S'il vous plait, Mme Weasley ! (prenant ses notes sur son bureau) Nous avons pu diagnostiquer que votre fils souffre de sérieux trouble mental et comportemental ! Vous-Savez-Qui a réussit à le manipuler, mais il semble que les problèmes aient commencé un peu avant sa rencontre avec lui…

Molly (effrayée) : Mon dieu !

McGonagall (poursuivant) : Il va donc suivre chaque jour une thérapie avec notre psychologue ! Il sera très surveillé, mais la situation n'est pas irrémédiable…ensuite, bien sûr, ce qu'il a commis est très très grave, madame Weasley…

Son regard accrocha celui du rouquin.

McGonafall : il le sait déjà mais il va devoir payer ses fautes…

Molly (au bord de l'infarctus) : Il va être…exclu ?

McGonagall : Non, enfin, le directeur a déjà réglé cette question, souvenez vous ! Donc, Ron fera des travaux d'intérêts généraux… il est le nouveau…et le seul jamais existé d'ailleurs…assistant personnel de Rusard, jusqu'à la fin de se scolarité à Poudlard.

A peine eut elle prononcée ses mots fatidiques qu'un « Toc, toc » retentit suivit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Ron tourna la tête vers le nouveau venu et eut un soudain pincement au cœur. Pire que sa mère, il ne pensait pas trouver. Et pourtant, la vision d'un Rusard lui souriant d'un air féroce, deux balais dans les mains et le regard flambant le fit changer d'avis.

McGonagall (avec un sourire) : Aujourd'hui me semble le bon jour pour commencer à laver vos péchés, mr weasley, dans les deux sens du terme. Vous n'irez pas en cours aujourd'hui, ni cette semaine…éviter le plus possible les contacts avec les autres élèves me semble une bonne chose.

Femme : Et le professeur actuel vous donne t'il l'impression de connaître sa matière ?

Lucius : Et pourquoi je ne la donnerai pas, Miss Flores ?

Miss Flores : Disons que je trouve suspect qu'un homme qui a passé la trentaine et qui n'a jamais manifesté la moindre envie d'être enseignant en potion se retrouve directeur de maison de la plus prestigieuse école de sorciers selon le ministère !

Lucius : Eh bien le directeur m'a fait passer des tests et apparemment, il a été satisfait des résultats vu qu'il ma embauché…

Miss Flores (avec un sourire figé) : Mais ce n'est pas à vous que je pose la question, « professeur », et si vous vouliez bien permette à cet élève de répondre.

Lucius (se tournant vers l'élève en question) : Bien sûr…Monsieur Longdubat, pensez vous que je sois un bon professeur ?

Neville, dans un geste brusque se releva, puis ouvrit grand les yeux quand son bras frappa de plein fouet son chaudron, le faisant chanceler. Mais Hermione qui tenait le chaudron d'à côté avec Elodie, le retint de justesse, sous le regard noir du professeur de potions.

Miss Flores (apparemment satisfaite) : Il me semble terrorisé par vous…

Lucius (agacé): Vous apprendrez vite que Mr Longdubat est ce que l'on appelle une « petite nature »…

Miss Flores : Ben voyons, et comment se fait il qu'il soit seul face à son chaudron, alors que les autres sont au moins deux par deux ?

Lucius : Parce qu'aucun élève n'est assez bête pour se mettre avec lui et risquez sa note…

Miss Flores (satisfaite) : En voilà des façons de rabaisser un élève devant lui !

Lucius (dans un murmure) : Elle a jamais ravalé la dernière fois, cette…

Miss Flores (son sourire disparaissant) : En effet, Lucius !

Lucius (reprenant son calme) En fait, Neville n'était pas seul avant ce jour…

Miss Flores : Voyez vous ça…(se tournant vers Neville) et avec qui étiez vous ?

Neville : Euh…

Neville semblait totalement désemparé face aux deux adultes qui ne cessaient de s'envoyez des piques et qui se rapprochaient de lui, comme lui quémandant une réponse, alors qu'ils se fusillaient du regard et l'interrompaient, répondant à sa place.

Lucius : avec l'ex-héritier de Voldemort, Ron Weasley !

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Des cris fusèrent dans la pièce à l'entente du nom toujours maudit et quelques uns sursautèrent. Mais aucun n'eut de réaction exagérée pour autant. Aucun sauf…Neville. Il hurla, fit un bond en arrière, et… »BADABABOUM ».

Elo : Neville ! Quel abrutit !

Mais le mal était fait. La potion soigneusement préparée par deux des meilleures élèves de Poudlard venait de se renverser, vidant son contenu et répandant aussitôt dans l'atmosphère une odeur sucrée et une jolie fumée rosâtre qui virevolta tranquillement autour de la pièce avant de s'échapper par la porte du cachot…ouverte. OuupSSS …

Lindsay faisait cours à des élèves de 3ème année quand une petite voix désagréable siffla dans l'air.

Voix : Désolée pour ce retard, enfin, ça ne vous a pas empêché de commencer sans moi…

La professeur baissa la tête jusqu'à apercevoir un petit homme, plus petit qu'un élève de 1ère année, aux sourcils broussailleux, et au chapeau haute forme qui lui faisait bien prendre une vingtaine de centimètres.

Lindsay (amusée, reprenant les mots de Bouh) : De « grands » homme et des grandes femmes…ben tiens…

Et elle s'avança vers lui d'un air supérieur. Le petit homme se trouvait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte, le regard sévère, tenant fermement un calepin couleur de boue.

Homme : Docteur Malingar, envoyé du mini…pourquoi regardez vous au dessus de ma tête…je suis là !

Mais ce n'était nullement pour se moquer que la jeune femme regardait un peu plus haut que le chapeau du Malingar. Elle fronça les sourcils.

Lindsay : qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Le petit homme eut juste le temps de lever la tête et d'apercevoir une fumée rosâtre avant qu'elle ne le traverse, l'étouffant à moitié. Mais celle-ci ne renonçant pas en si bon chemin, traversa Lindsay avec autant de faciliter que l'homme malgré les battement inutiles des mains de la professeur. Puis, elle quitta la classe, laissant les deux adultes dans la plus grande perplexité.

Malingar (prenant sa plume) : Et…ça arrive souvent que des substances colorées se baladent dans le château ?

Lindsay, ne préférant pas répondre, lui lança un regard noir. Elle se sentait bizarre tout à coup. Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ce truc et pourquoi décidait il d'arriver le jour où le ministère fourrait son nez dans le château ?

Midi 20. La Grande Salle est pleine d'élèves affamés, de fantômes envieux, et d'un brouhaha habituel. Mais, inhabituellement ce jour là, une cinquième table provoquait un raffut du diable. La table de nos chers et estimés professeurs.

Lindsay : Je rêve ! Et en plus, messieurs veulent aussi une table spécialement pour eux, dans une pièce où ils pourront manger en toute tranquillité loin du commun des mortelles ! Non, et puis quoi encore ? Bientôt faudra leur cirer leurs chaussures !

Lucius : En plus, ils ne sont pas en dessous des cuisines, ce qui fait que les elfes de maisons ne peuvent pas leur envoyer leur repas par magie, ils sont obligés de se déplacer jusqu'à eux, c'est de l'escla…

McGonagall (amusée) : Je ne savais pas que vous vous souciez jusqu'à présent du sort de nos elfes de maison, Lucius…

Lucius : Oui, enfin…

Lindsay : En faite, tout à l'heure, je faisais mon cours quand un nain est venu m'interrompre et puis…il y avait un truc bizarre…une sorte de fumée rose qui est apparut…je me demande si le ministère ne fait pas exprès de ramener des saloperies au château pour nous faire mal voir !

Lucius faillit s'étrangler en buvant son jus de citrouille.

Lucius (s'essuyant avec une serviette) : Une fumée rose dis tu ?

Il se redressa sur sa chaise, tendu.

Narcissa (regardant Lucius) : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Lucius : Je crains le pire d'ici peu de temps…

Pendant ce temps là, une chose inhabituelle se produisait à la table des Serpentard. En effet, un petit agroupement de filles se tenait dans un coin, à l'écart, et semblait absorber dans une grande conversation à mi-voix. Ce n'était pas ce groupe qui se comportait étrangement, mais plutôt un des membres de ce groupe. En effet, une certaine Miss parkinson, coincé entre une grande blonde et une rousse au teint tacheté de rousseurs, semblait…en pleine intensive réflexion. Elle n'avait pas d'assiette devant elle, mais un petit carnet rose, et une plume tout aussi rose qu'elle suçait pensivement. Le carnet était ouvert à sa première page et comportait une petite liste d'élèves avec au dessus, un titre…intriguant : « _L'ACHG ou PDML_ ».

Soudain, elle sembla s'extirper de ses pensées et souri à son assemblée.

Pansy (d'un ton professionnelle) : Merci à tous de participer à cette première réunion…

Serena : C'est pour la bonne cause, chérie…

Pansy : Tout d'abord, cette première réunion ne sert qu'à fixer un rendez-vous dans un lieu plus…discret, pour la prochaine qui aura lieu cette après-midi…quelqu'un aurait il une idée ?

Elle regarda tour à tour Séréna, la magnifique blonde à ses côtés, Helena, Marjory, Amanda, et Debbie.

Amanda : Moi, j'ai un super endroit dans les serres, où personne ne va et où parfois j'aime aller avec…et bien…certaines personnes…

Elle sourit.

Marjory : Ou que tu aimais bien…parce que Drago et Blaise nous ont complètement lâché…

Héléna (agacée) : C'est bien pour ça qu'on crée ce groupe, petite co*ne, pour les reconquérir…

Pansy : Reconquérir Drago surtout !

Séréna (riant) : On l'aura compris : « L'Association-Contre-Hermione-Granger », « Pour-un-Drago-Malefoy-Libre »…

Pansy (véxée) : Je trouvais ce slogan intéressant…

Marjory (excitée) : Moi aussi, Pansy ! Vive l'ACHG (riant) et tous pour…

Séréna : Un Drago Malefoy enfin libéré de cette pét*sse !

Les 6 filles penchées l'une vers l'autre esquissèrent alors un sourire mauvais, digne de Serpentard.

Rogue : C'est une plaisanterie ?

Lucius : Je crois bien que non…

McGonagall (excédée) : Et le jour où le ministère nous rend visite…ça va faire bonne impression…

Rogue : Le ministère n'est pas obligé de savoir tout…

Narcissa éclata d'un rire mauvais.

Narcissa : Ah oui ? Et comment ? Mon mari et Lindsay sont déjà infectés…

Lindsay : Et le nain du ministère aussi..

Narcissa : Le nain ? Nous sommes fichu !

Rogue : Stop ! Narcissa ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les effets ne se sont pas encore manifestés…

McGo (d'une voix étrangement aigu) : Une fumée rose se balade dans les couloirs !

Rogue : Eh bien, nous allons nous en débarrassé…mais avant cela, je dois faire l'antidote à…

Il se stoppa net. Les enseignants, après la sombre nouvelle de Lucius lâché comme une bombe à table, s'étaient réunis d'urgence dans la première salle munie d'une clef à disposition. Ainsi cloîtrée, ils avaient peut être eu l'illusion d'être en sécurité un moment. Grave erreur.

Lindsay (excédée) : Quoi encore ?

D'un geste du menton, il les fit tous se retourner. De l'encadrement de la porte semblait sortir tout un nuage rosé.

Narcissa :…Mon dieu !

Elle lança un regard paniqué au directeur. La seule issue de cette pièce ? La fenêtre ! Mais en admettant qu'ils réussissent à survivrent à une chute de 3 étages…

Pris au piège, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des sorciers hautement qualifiés pris au piège par une simple potion…Lamentable.

2 heures plus tard.

Elo (regardant sa montre) : Je ne voudrais pas dire, mais , quand c'est nous qui sommes en retard, les profs se privent pas pour nous engueulés, genre « notre comportement est intolérable » et…aieuh ! Quoi encore ?

Elle lança un regard noir à sa soi-disante amie Maria, qui lui désigna l'employé du ministère qui, s'avisant de la remarque de la jeune blonde, écrivait frénétiquement quelques notes.

Elo (grognant) : Si on a même plus le droit de dire ce que l'on pense…

Mione (avec un sourire) : A ce que je sache, même quand tu ne devrais pas, tu le prends toujours ce droit…

La porte de classe s'ouvrit alors à la volée.

Lindsay : Je sais, je suis en retard…mais il m'est arrivé que des emme*des donc…

Elle aperçut alors la femme du ministère et son calepin rose qui la regardait, indignée, outrée, et peut être (est ce un effet de son imagination ?) légèrement stupéfaite.

Lindsay (sec) : Eh bien, il y a un problème ?

En jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif à la classe, elle se rendit compte que la vieil femme rousse n'était pas la seul, à la regarder ainsi. Tous les élèves semblaient médusée et quand Blaise murmura distinctement « Puta*n, Mione, ta mère s'est surpassée, elle est carrément…euh…ben quoi ? », elle sembla comprendre et eut un petit sourire suffisant.

Femme rousse (la désignant avec son stylo) : Enfin…est ce une tenue pour faire cours…de DFCM avancée ?

Lindsay (haussant un sourcil) : a vrai dire, j'avais pensé à quelques chose de plus pratique pour les combats, mais en fin de compte…

Hermione faillit sourire. Sa tenue était loin d'être propice aux sports, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait comment sa mère allait réussir à montrer le moindre coup de pieds ou prises de combats perchées sur des talons aiguilles de 10 centimètres. Peut être était ce l'objet du cours ? Savoir se battre dans n'importe quelle situation ? Même quand ton décolleté risquait fort de « tout » dévoilé. Hermione fronça les sourcils. Tout cela était bien éloigné du style de la longue robe de sorcier noir normalement portée par les professeurs. Sa mère faisait quoi exactement ? Une crise de la quarantaine…avant la quarantaine ?

Elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une tornade blonde en jaillit, bousculant au passage la professeur qui vacilla sur ses talons aiguilles.

Cette tornade, c'était Jessy. Elle semblait encore plus agitée qu'à l'accoutumée et ne sembla même pas remarquer la tenue excentrique de sa prof. Cependant, cette dernière parut très contrariée d'être traitée avec la plus grande indifférence.

Lindsay : Hey ! Petite gar…

Heureusement, la fin de sa phrase qui s'annonçait très compromettante pour son rôle d'adulte responsable fut complètement noyée par l'hurlement de la jeune Malefoy.

Jessy : Aux secours ! DRAGO !

Blaise (soupirant) : Laissez-moi deviner…elle a encore explosé quelque chose et perdu toute sa garde robe…

Drago : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Celui-ci s'était levé à l'arrivée de sa sœur dans la salle. Elle semblait complètement essoufflée comme si elle avait traversée tout le château en courant, ce qui, devait peut être être le cas. Et ce qui intriguait le jeune homme. Car peut de chose pouvait obliger un Malefoy à courir.

Jessy : Maman…

Jenny (se levant à son tour) : Quoi ? (avec espoir) Elle est virée ?

Jessy : Mais non, idiote ! Vite, venez, elle est devenu…oh mon dieu, venez vite !

Lindsay : Je pourrais savoir…

Mais encore une fois, elle ne put terminer sa phrase. Car, les 3 Malefoy courraient déjà dans les couloirs suivit de leurs amis, laissant la porte grande ouverte, et la Halliwell outrée. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Une toux distincte la fit se retourner vers la vieille employée du ministère, qui prenait maintenant un air parfaitement irrité.

Employée : Et…c'est fréquent ici, ce genre de mascarade ?

Cette phrase commençait à lui être légèrement familière…

« toc, toc ».

Aucune réponse.

Lucius : Oh parfois, il ne prend pas la peine de répondre vous savez…

Miss Flores : Je vois…

Lucius (ouvrant la porte) : Rogue… ?

Le Malefoy s'arrêta. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait que le professeur aimait à être dans une ambiance plutôt sombre, mais là, pour dire la vérité, il n'y voyait plus rien. On aurait presque pu penser que la nuit était subitement tombée. Il chercha à tâtons sa baguette dans une de ses poches avant de prononcer une formule à voix basse, éclairant le bureau.

Miss Flores : Mais, enfin qu'est ce…OH mon dieu !

Lucius : Rogue ?

Rogue, ou une masse noir qui y ressemblait vaguement était recroquevillé à même le sol froid du bureau. Lucius sentit l'employée l'effleurée, et tourna la tête. Celle-ci lui passa devant, tira sur les rideaux en velours noirs, et soudain, la clarté du soleil du début d'après midi éclaira toute la pièce, faisant grogner l'homme agenouillé qui se cacha son visage dans une main.

Rogue : Sale vipère, remettez tout de suite…

Lucius : Rogue, je croyais que tu devais faire l'antido…

Il comprit alors, et déglutit. Bien entendu que la potion rose avait déjà fait son effet sur le directeur. Voilà l'explication au fait que celui-ci semblait comme vouloir s'enterrer sous le plancher…mais attendez une minute ! Lucius aussi avait été contaminé ! Alors comment se faisait il qu'il ne semblait ressentir aucun effet ? Etait il immunisé ? Plus fort que d'autres ? Ou simplement, l'effet de la potion était elle moindre sur lui étant donné qu'il n'avait pas eu une adolescence très difficile ?

Une chose était sûr : on ne pouvait pas en dire autant du directeur. Lucius réprima un sourire mesquin. Voilà le jeune ado perturbé qu'il avait bel et bien connu dans toute sa splendeur, avec aujourd'hui quelques années de plus. Et cette façon de courber le dos, de se cacher, de jeter un œil meurtrier par-dessus sa tignasse emmêlée…c'était bien Rogue.

Miss Flores : Je savais que Poudlard avait des problèmes, mais vraiment, vraiment, je ne m'attendais pas à cela !

Le Malefoy se tourna vers elle. M*rde. Il l'avait presque oublié.

Miss Flores (s'approchant de Rogue) : monsieur le directeur, puis je savoir exactement à quoi vous jouez ?

Celui-ci la regarda, et recula, se collant encore plus au mur du fond, avec un regard haineux.

Rogue : Ne m'approches pas ! Tu pues le sang-de-bourbe à des kilomètres !

Lucius lâcha un petit ricanement, ce qui eut le don d'énerver la jeune femme qui se planta bien droite au milieu de la pièce et fit virevolter sa plume vers Lucius d'un air accusateur.

Miss Flores (d'une voix haut perchée) : Propos diffamatoires et racistes envers les né-moldus ! Je-le-savais !

Celui-ci passant une main dans ses long cheveux blond, réfléchissait avec ardeur au problème posé. Soudain, la solution lui apparut dans un éclair qu'il aurait qualifié de génie. Ou pas.

Miss Flores : Professeur…pourquoi pointez vous votre baguette sur moi ?

Lucius : Vous m'en voyez vraiment navré mais…non oublier ce que je viens de dire…

Miss Flores le regarda sans comprendre, l'air de plus en plus affolé par ce qu'elle découvrait dans cette école.

Miss Flores (essayant de reprendre contenance) : Professeur…Lucius, je suis employée du…

Mais avant même qu'elle n'ait pu songer à la fin de sa phrase, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu extirper sa propre baguette de sa robe, elle sombra dans un brouillard aveuglant, ne sentant même pas sa tête percutée brutalement le parquet. Lucius regarda sa victime avec un petit sourire.

Lucius : Aah…j'en rêvé depuis qu'elle a franchi les portes du château, cette sale…

Mais il fut interrompu par un cri strident, et sursautant violemment, il fit un demi tour sur lui même, serrant sa baguette dans son poing, prêt à envoyer balader un énième employé du ministère. Mais ce n'était pas un de ces émissaires. C'était le professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci semblait chamboulée, et regardait les yeux écarquillés comme jamais, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. A savoir : Le directeur presque allongé au sol, et une jeune femme gisant par terre devant un Lucius triomphant.

Elle poussa un autre petit glapissement, puis très vite, se cacha le visage de ses mains, tremblante.

McGo : Lucius…oh mon dieu Lucius, je me sens très mal…

Lucius (reprenant son sérieux) : Alors, vous aussi vous faites votre crise d'ados ? N'y aurait il que moi qui reste immunisé ?

Il ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit que peut être son aptitude tantôt, n'avait pas vraiment était mature…

Drago : Ne touche pas ma mère !

Ron leva les yeux sur le groupe d'ados qui venait de débarquer dans la bibliothèque, avant de s'écarter de Narcissa, qu'il semblait tenter de rassurer, lui tapotant l'épaule gentiment.

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

Ron (balbutiant) : Ben…euh, en fait…euh, j'ai…euh…

Jessy (l'écartant violemment) : Peu importe ! On n'a plus important à régler !

Et alors que Ron réussissait à marmonner « travaux généraux », les 8 jeunes, regardèrent consternés, l'étrange spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.

Jenny : Maman ? Mais…qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Narcissa leva les yeux vers elle, avant de les baisser en rougissant violemment.

Narcissa : Vous devriez partir, je sais que je ne suis pas dans mon état…

Jenny : tu t'es engueulé avec papa ?

Elle lui arracha un paquet de gâteau avec difficulté. Sa mère semblait totalement désemparée, et alors qu'elle l'avait aperçut quelques heures plus tôt au déjeuner, splendide et parfaite, comme à son habitude, elle était visiblement transformée. Craintif, le cheveux sale, le maquillage dégoulinant, des traces de chocolat tout autour de sa bouche, et le teint rouge pivoine, ce…n'était plus Mme Malefoy.

Drago : Maman, explique toi !

Narcissa : Oh, mais je…

Et là, elle éclata en sanglot, laissant ses trois enfants totalement effrayés, et tenta de s'enfuir en passant à travers eux. Mais la poigne ferme de son fils l'empêcha de faire un pas de plus.

Dray : Maman, m*rde ! Reprends toi !

Il la fixa d'un air froid, les sourcils relevés, essayant de détecter ce qui n'allait pas, sans vraiment comprendre.

Narcissa : Lâche moi, s'il te plait…je…oh, je ne suis pas digne de vous !

Jessy : Ben euh…

Hermione qui regardait en silence depuis un petit moment, s'approcha pour intervenir, mettre un peu de douceur dans cet étrange dialogue, mais son meilleur ami l'arrêta, posant une main sur son épaule. Discussion familiale, mieux valait resté en retrait, et…comme Elodie en ce moment même, écouté passionnément cette échange.

Jenny : Qu'est ce que tu racontes, maman ? On comprend rien là !

Les sanglots de Narcissa redoublèrent, sous les regards gênés de son fils et de ses filles.

Drago finit par la prendre par les épaules, l'obligeant à rencontrer son regard et la scruta.

Dray : Y a vraiment un truc que je pije pas…

Narcissa (entre ses pleurs) : Je ne suis pas assez bien…non…oh je suis si…

Jenny (posant sa main sur celle de sa mère) : Enfin, maman, arrête ! Dis nous…

Dray : Ca SUFFIT !

Tout le monde se figea.

Dray : On va voir Rogue…maman a du être empoisonné ou…

Jessy : Et pourquoi pas papa ? Son bureau est plus proch…

Dray : Il ne doit pas la voir dans cet état ! Allez viens, maman.

Il fit quelques pas mais fut rattraper par ses sœurs.

Jenny : On vient avec toi !

Mione : Et je viens avec vous !

Elle croisa le regard de son petit ami, qui acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue, avant de ré empoigner fermement sa mère qui tentait de s'échapper à nouveau.

Cela ne se révéla pas être une bonne idée. Ce fut la première chose qui traversa l'esprit du jeune Malefoy quand il pénétra dans le sombre bureau du professeur Rogue. En fait, c'était même une très très mauvaise idée, de venir dans l'espoir de régler un problème. Car maintenant, il en avait plus d'un. A commencer par ce qu'il jugeait -et espérait que ce ne soit pas- être un cadavre au sol.

Lucius : Ah voilà des renforts…Narcissa ?

Drago : Ok…

Il entendit des pas qui semblait dévaler l'escalier derrière lui, puis, surgit dans la pièce une Lindsay en panique, qui avait du laisser complètement en plan les élèves de 7ème année dont elle avait la charge… ainsi que son inspectrice, qui devait, à l'heure qu'il était, avoir une encore plus haute opinion de la jeune femme. Bien entendue.

Lindsay : Rogue ! J'ai absolument besoin de toi ! Rogue ! (elle regarda tour à tour les occupants de la pièce) : Ou est le directeur ? J'ai une éruption de bouton ! Viiite !

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle n'osait le dire, mais là vraiment, tout commençait à tourner au grand n'importe quoi. Et…était ce bien Rogue, son « père », qui était avachie dans un coin à l'abri des regards ? Et la rigide professeur de métamorphose qui pleurnichait tristement ? Et…rêvait elle ou sa mère avait elle de l'acné ?

Lindsay (presque marchant sur l'employée du ministère) : Eh bien, qu'est ce que vous avez tous ici ?

Jenny (dans un souffle) : Mon dieu, c'est l'effet « arrivée du ministère » qui les met dans cet état ?

Hermione allait lui répondre sur le même ton quand elle sentit soudain que quelque chose d'encore plus grave que ce sinistre spectacle se préparait. Avant même de poser les yeux sur son copain, elle sut que Drago s'apprêtait à littéralement exploser.

Mione (essayant de le stopper) : Dra…

Dray : M*RDE ! Quelle put*in de potion avait vous tous pris ? (il pointa un doigt vers Lindsay qui se dirigeait vers la porte) Toi, tu restes là ! Vous restez tous ici ! Et je veux que quelqu'un m'explique MAINTENANT ce qui se passe exactement et pourquoi il y a une c*nne de ministère morte ?

Lucius : Elle n'est pas morte, elle est juste en état de choc…

Dray : JUSTE ? Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?

Lucius : Ecoute fils, je te prierais de…

Dray : Je répète ma question, qu'avez-vous prit ?

Lucius : Une…hem…disons que c'était accidentel…

Jessy : Oh mon dieu ! Je crois savoir !

Jenny détacha son regard de son père pour le poser sur sa sœur. Elle entendait presque Blaise marmonnait « Ben voyons, éclaire nous de ta brillante intelligence Jessy… » et dissimula un sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. L'heure était grave, très grave. Tous le corps professorale de Poudlard semblait avoir péter son câble.

Jessy (montrant Hermione) : C'est de sa faute !

Sa sœur la regarda les yeux ronds, tandis que Hermione étouffait une exclamation.

Mione : pardon ?

Jessy : Enfin non, enfin je veux dire, de la faute de Neville !

Mione (n'y comprenant vraiment rien) : Mais de quoi tu parles ?

Jessy : La potion de ce matin ! Que vous avez renversé ! C'était bien un truc sur les adultes en pleine crise d'ados, non ?

Les 4 seuls vrais adolescents de la pièce se regardèrent. Puis Drago poussa un soupir consterné.

Dray : Ok ! On boucle ce bureau ! Jenny, Jessy, vous les surveillez ! Hermione, tu me suis, allez viens…

Il la prit par la main et l'embarqua loin de ce bureau, où s'échappait toute une cacophonie incessante.

Les heures défilèrent dans un tourbillon d'aventures plus ou moins rocambolesques. Le groupe d'adolescents, se considérant comme les seuls à pouvoir faire régner l'ordre maintenant que tous les adultes étaient _out_, s'était organisé de façon à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre le plus rapidement possible. Drago, s'improvisant comme chef, avait mis Harry et Blaise comme « chercheur d'adultes en folies à écarter des élèves » dans tout le château : opération qui se révéla délicate quand un nain du ministère se mit carrément à mordre la jambe du jeune Potter qui due l'assommer à coup de lance, empruntée à une armure.

« Mais c'est qu'il me l'aurait arraché ce fou ! Blaise, regarde, je fais une hémorragie ! ».

Son collègue s'était contenté de lui rire au nez…enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse pourchasser par une professeur de divination, qui pour le coup, avait perdu tous ses châles et écharpes qu'elle arborait d'habitude avec fierté, et lui hurlant son amour à travers la vieil école…expérience traumatisante.

Du côté d'Elodie et de Maria, elles avaient simplement eu à gérer les élèves qui, en l'absence de professeur, s'étaient improvisé une petite fête…à laquelle se joignirent avec ravissement d'ailleurs les jeunes filles, prétextant « surveiller en cas de risque majeur ».

Mais Jenny et Jessy avaient quant à elle, certainement, le boulot le plus infâme : garder les professeurs et employées du ministère cloîtrées dans le bureau du directeur, qui s'avéra être plutôt petit. Elles avaient du faire face à des tentatives d'évasions de plus en plus incontrôlables et avaient finis par quitter le bureau tout en barricadant l'extérieur pour empêcher les adultes de sortir.

Jessy : Et moi qui pensait que la vie au château sans autorité serait un rêve !

Le lendemain matin, tout était enfin réglé. C'est au moins ce qu'osait affirmer un Drago exténué à une Hermione qui l'était tout autant.

Mione (s'enfonçant dans le canapé vert de sa salle commune) : Eh bien…après ça, le ministère va certainement essayer de fermer l'école…

Dray : Oh, papa dit que Rogue a réglé le problème…à sa manière…

Mione : Comment…

Dray (la coupant) : Et bien…disons que les inspecteurs se sont réveillés avec les idées un peu…brouillées ce matin…

Mione (avec un sourire) : Tu veux dire que tout est vraiment…

Dray : Non…le ministère n'est pas dupe…ils parlent même d'envoyés des aurores dans cette école, je cite « de fous furieux »…

La lionne éclata de rire, se remémorant les passages fort de la veille. Puis, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire.

Mione : Dray…la femme qui inspectait ton père…

Dray : Hum… ?

Il s'étira et prit un peu plus de place dans le canapé, avant de se lever tirer les rideaux de la salle, révélant une vue magnifique sur le parc, s'éveillant sous les premiers rayons de soleil.

Mione : C'est moi ou….ils se connaissaient d'avant ?

Le jeune blond se retourna vers elle, et revint sur ses pas, avec un petit sourire.

Dray : Eh bien…tu vois Pansy ?

Mione (un peu perdue) : Pansy ?

Dray : Ouais…ben j'imagine que dans quelques années, elle sera un peu comme cette femme…

Mione (avec un sourire) : Hum…je vois…donc c'est un truc familiale d'attirer les filles écervelées ?

Dray : On peut dire ça comme ça…

Mione : Enfin, espérons que dans quelques années, Pansy ne viendra pas te voir avec la même envie de vengeance que cette femme…

Drago sourit à cette remarque, réalisant ce que son actuelle petite amie était en train d'insinuer malgré elle. [Dans quelques années…elle voit loin HermioneJ]

Dray : Ouais…ça te ferait chi*r hein, qu'elle vienne essayer de foutre notre couple en l'air ?

Mione (avec un air hautain) : Mais qu'elle essaye !

Et sur ce, elle prit son petit ami par le col et le fit valser sur le canapé, avant de serrer son corps contre le sien, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Mione : Qu'elle essaye seulement !

Dray : (lui murmurant à l'oreille) Et si on arrêtait de parler de Pansy et que l'on s'intéressait plutôt à nous, hum ?

Il lui prit le menton, et l'embarqua dans un baiser passionné qui promettait une suite, tout aussi ardente.

Quant à Pansy, qu'ils ne se fassent pas d'illusions…son idée de vengeance pourrait arriver plus vite qu'ils ne le pensent…

Rogue : Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit d'entrer…Professeur ?

McGonagall : Professeur Rogue.

Il était tôt, et c'était un samedi. Mais la vieille et sempiternelle professeur de métamorphose savait qu'après tous les événements plus ou moins honteux de la veille, elle trouverait le directeur à son bureau, une liasse de papier dans les mains, et l'air très afféré. Et elle ne s'était pas trompée.

Elle s'assit sur un des sièges confortables en face du bureau et contempla la pièce, une pointe de nostalgie dans le regard, avant de poser ses yeux sur le portrait de son très cher Albus Dumbledore, accroché au dessus de Rogue, qui la fixait, l'air légèrement agacé.

Rogue : Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite, plutôt matinale…Minerva ?

La professeur ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, puis, elle se redressa sur son siège, plus droite que jamais.

Minerva : Rogue…je prends ma retraite.

Silence.

Rogue (joignant ses mains sur le bureau) : Excusez moi…êtes vous sérieuse ?

Minerva : Plus que jamais, professeur. Les événements d'hier m'ont fait réalisés à quel point…je n'avais plus ma place, ici, et qu'il était temps que je me retire, qu'un sang plus jeune…

Rogue (l'arrêtant) : Si c'est le ministère qui vous…

Minerva : Le ministère n'est qu'une partie du problème…personnellement je ne me vois pas revivre ce que nous avons vécu la dernière fois que le ministère est venu fourrer le nez dans les affaires de Poudlard…

Le directeur grogna quelque chose.

Minerva : De plus, hier, vous m'avez vu dans un état que je n'ose…

Rogue : Chacun a dépassé les limites hier, et je ne vous en suis…

Minerva : Assez professeur ! Je sais que vous ne voulez pas qu'un de vos alliés partent aussi tôt, surtout que le ministère va s'en doute nommé à votre place un nouveau professeur…mais vraiment…

Elle se leva.

Minerva : J'ai fait mon temps ! Plus de 40 ans que je travaille dans cette école, Poudlard est une grande partie de ma vie, j'ose l'affirmer, comme elle l'est pour vous, Severus. Mais cela fait un certain temps déjà que j'aurais du couper les ponts…dès la fin de la guerre, j'aurais du…

Rogue se leva à son tour.

Minerva : Dans tous les cas, Poudlard sans Dumbledore, n'est plus vraiment Poudlard pour moi…

Rogue (murmurant) : Je comprends tout à fait…

Minerva : Bien. Alors, adieu, professeur. Ces années avec vous aurons été…(cherchant ses mots)…des années...

Severus l'arrêta d'un sourire en coin et lui tendit la main, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte.

Rogue : Oui, de même pour moi, Minerva…ce n'était pas le moment idéal, certes…

Il lui serra la main, et tous deux se jaugèrent du regard. Puis, sans un mot de plus, la professeur de métamorphose, directrice d'une des maisons les plus prestigieuses de l'école Poudlard, droite et digne, sortit du bureau, prit ses bagages qui l'attendait de l'autre côté, et traversa le château, lentement, gravant chaque coins et recoins de l'école dans sa mémoire.

A l'entrée du château, cependant, elle croisa un Harry à la mine encore toute fatigué, et sourit malgré elle.

Harry : bonjour professeur… (après un instant) : vous partez quelque part ?

McGonagall: Exact, Mr Potter. Je pars…tachez d'être à la hauteur de votre maison. J'espère vous revoir un jour.

Et elle quitta Poudlard, sa maison depuis tant d'années, sous le regard encore hébété du jeune Potter, et le soleil hivernal d'une matinée de janvier.

***Fin de l'épisode***

Alorrrrs ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	27. Le ministère s'implante définitivement

_Episode 13_

_Le ministère s'implante définitivement_

Les cours commençaient pour les 7ème années, alors que les Serpentard étaient déjà en Histoire de la magie a écouter désespérément leur professeur « fantôme », les Griffondor eux étaient dans la salle de métamorphose mais aucun professeur n'était présent. Depuis le départ précipité de MC Gonagall, personne ne savait si les cours de métamorphose serait assuré. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les fines courbes de leur professeur de… défense contre les forces du mal, Lindsay Halliwell, qui était maintenant également devenue la directrice de leur maison. Tous les élèves sauf la préfete en chef se levèrent et dirent tous en cœur « Bonjours professeur ». Lindsay remarque que seul Hermione ne s'était pas levé mais elle préféra ne pas faire de commentaires pour éviter un nouveau drame diplomatique avec sa chère fille.

Lindsay : Alors il y a un petit changement de programme, comme vous le savez le ministère va nous envoyer un nouveau professeur de métamorphose. Elle n'est pas encore arrivé à Poudlard mais elle a eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à l'ancien emploi du temps de professeur MC Gonagall et il ne lui convient pas du tout. Elle va donc vous donner les nouvelles heures où vous la verrez, demain lors de son premier cours. Elle vous prend demain à 10 heure avec les Serpentard. Et là et ben, vous êtes libéré.

A peine avait-elle prononcé cette phrase que tous les élèves se précipitaient joyeux vers la sortie, en quelques secondes, il ne restait dans la salle plus que Lindsay, Hermione, Harry, Maria et Ron. Lentement et la tête basse, Ron rangea ses affaires et quitta la pièce tandis que Hermione ne bougeait pas, laissant Harry et Maria dans l'incompréhension.

Lindsay : Vous avez un problème tous les trois ?

Harry : (regardant Hermione) Euh...

Mione: Pourquoi ?

Lindsay: Pourquoi ? Pourquoi quoi ?

Mione : Pourquoi a tu acceptais le poste de directrice de maison ? Pourquoi me persécutes tu ? Pourquoi me gâches tu la vie ?

Lindsay : Ne te prend pas pour le centre du monde, je n'ais pas pris le poste pour toi. Il est normal que se soit moi qui devienne directrice de cette maison étant la seul professeur à en sortir.

Mione : Griffondor est censé représenter le courage, je ne vois pas en quoi abandonner son enfant et le cacher à son père est une marque de courage ! Tu ne mérites pas ta place ici !

Lindsay : Il faut croire que le choixpeau et ton père ne pense pas la même chose.

Mione : Il faut croire que je suis la seule personne réaliste ici alors.

Puis sans se retourner la jeune lionne quitta la pièce laissant sa mère, Harry et Maria face à face ne savant comment réagir.

Histoire de la magie, le cours sûrement le plus long et le plus ennuyeux de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Et malheureusement pour eux, c'était au tour des Serpentard de subir cette torture. Pour éviter de mourir d'ennuis, chacun allaient à ses activités, Drago et Blaise comptaient les nombreux tics de leur professeur, Jenny et Jessy étaient totalement affalées sur leur table, Elodie faisant son devoir de potion et Pansy curieusement ne cessait de sautiller sur place, le doigt levé, demandant désespérément qu'on l'interroge comme pouvait le faire Hermione il y a encore quelques temps.

Blaise : Tu ne trouve pas que Pansy est bizarre, aujourd'hui ?

Dray : Pansy est toujours bizarre !

Blaise : Non, mais elle répond à toutes les questions !

Dray : Et alors ?

Blaise : Et alors, elle répond juste !

Dray : Tu crois qu'elle a …

Blaise : Utilisé une formule d'intelligence comme Wesmoche !

Dray : Pourquoi elle aurait fait ça ?

Blaise : Peut être parce que tu aimes les femmes intelligentes ?

Dray : J'aime les femmes intelligentes ?

Blaise : Tu sors avec Hermione Granger !

Dray : Et alors ? Je ne suis pas seulement avec Mione pour son bulletin de note.

Blaise : Oui, mais Pansy ne le sait pas forcément.

Dray : C'est fou, elle me lâchera jamais celle là.

Blaise : Au moins si Hermione te plaque pour Wesmoche où pour Bill Montgomery, tu pourras te faire consoler par elle.

Dray : Premièrement je ne vois pas pourquoi Hermione me quitterait pour ces deux crétins et de plus je peux me faire consoler par toutes les femmes.

Prof : Je ne vous dérange pas trop Messieurs Malefoy et Zambini. Pas très sérieux pour un préfet en chef, et Mesdemoiselles Malefoy, je vous pris de vous relever ! Sans parler de vous Mademoiselle Johnson, les cours de potions se donne avec Mr Malefoy et non avec moi. Il est inadmissible pour les élèves de 7ème année de devoir les réprimander pour leur comportement.

Sans vraiment prendre compte de la remarque de leur professeur, Jenny et Jessy levèrent faiblement la tête tandis que Elodie rangeait sa potion pour sortir sa botanique.

Blaise : Elle a quand même passé toutes les vacances de Noël avec Bill Montgomery.

Dray : T'essayes de foutre la merde entre Hermione et moi où je rêve ?

Blaise : Je veux juste éviter que tu tombes de trop haut, j'adore Hermione mais c'est la seule fille que tu n'as jamais aimé et c'est la seule qui pourrait te briser.

Dray : T'as vraiment des idées à la con, on est très bien ensemble, il n'y a aucun problème.

Blaise : T'es sûr ?

Dray : Où veut tu en venir Blaise ?

Blaise : Non, rien…

Dray : Blaise ! Que se passe t-il ?

Blaise : Jenny m'a fait promettre de rien te dire !

Dray : Blaise !

Blaise : Es-tu sûr de pouvoir faire totalement confiance à Hermione ?

Dray : Blaise, arrêtes de tourner autour du pot et dis moi ce que tu sais.

Blaise : Je peux pas, Drago.

Dray : Tu en as déjà trop dis !

Blaise : Il se peut que la dernière fois, j'ai vu Hermione avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Dray : Quelqu'un d'autre ?

Blaise : Oui, un autre garçon !

Dray : Et alors ? Elle traîne avec qui elle veut ?

Blaise : Oui, mais elle était très « intime » avec lui.

Dray : Comment ça ?

Blaise : Bon, ok, je lâche l'affaire ! J'ai vu Hermione embrasser Charlie Zwicker dans la bibliothèque.

Dray : Charlie Zwicker à poudsouffle ? Tu as dû mal voir.

Blaise : Malheureusement non, Drago ! Harry aussi les a vu.

Dray : Et tu comptais me le dire quand ?

Blaise : Jenny disait que c'était à Hermione de te le dire.

Dray : Et vous comptiez me faire poiroter encore longtemps ?

Blaise : Tu vas faire quoi ?

Lindsay et Lucius étaient assis face à face dans la salle des professeurs, des copies étendues devant eux. Un stylo rouge dans la main, la jeune femme gribouillait sur la copie abominable de Crabbe. En passant à la feuille suivante, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle arrivait enfin à la copie de Drago. Au moins une bonne copie dans tous les tas désespérant. Les élèves étaient nul où s'était elle en temps que professeur qui était nul ? De temps en temps, elle avait de quoi se remettre en question. Malgré le fait qu'elle vienne de prendre entre ses mains, la copie de Drago Malefoy. Lindsay commençait vraiment à en avoir marre, elle devait trouver une occupation et vite, quelque chose qui lui change les idées qui lui vide la tête. Son regard se posa sur son collègue professeur de potion. Elle venait de trouver sa victime ! Doucement et discrètement, elle balança un coup de pied dans les jambes du blond, qui leva brefement la tête et la rebaissa aussi vite. Mais lorsqu'il reçu un nouveau coup il la releva et cette fois lança un regard noir à sa collègue.

Lucius : A quoi tu joues Lindsay ?

Lindsay : A rien.

Satisfait de la réponse, l'ancien Serpentard reprit son travail jusqu'à recevoir un nouveau coup de pied, celui de trop.

Lucius : Bon, Lindsay qu'est ce que tu cherches à la fin ?

Lindsay : Rien du tout.

Lucius : Alors c'est quoi le but ? Me taper sur le système ?

Lindsay : (lui jetant une feuille de brouillon mise en boule) Oui !

Les yeux bleu acier du père de famille lancèrent des éclaires à son ancienne camarade, elle voulait la guerre ? Elle allait l'avoir ! Il saisit une de ses copies la roula en boule et la lança en pleine tête de sa collègue. Cette dernière en fût tellement surprise, qu'elle en resta la bouche ouverte se qui eu pour but de lui faire pratiquement avaler une autre copie. Sa main se crispa sur une des copies du tas et bientôt se fût au tour de Lucius de recevoir un projectiles.

Hermione avait regagné la chambre des préfets en chef depuis un bon moment lorsque la porte claqua, un sourire illumina alors son visage, son homme venait de rentrer, lui le seul qui d'un geste calmait toutes ses angoisses. Pourtant elle lui cachait une chose, elle s'en voulait mais elle ne pouvait pas révéler cela. Soudain la porte de la chambre verte (celle de Drago où ils dorment tous les deux) s'ouvrit laissant apparaître le blond. Celui ci lui jeta un bref coup d'œil et détourna son regard.

Mione : Demain on a métamorphose ensemble à 10 heure.

Dray : Génial.

Mione : Ca va pas ?

Dray : Non, en effet ça va pas ! T'as rien a me dire ?

Il savait quelque chose, la lionne avait deux solutions : fuir ou nier tous en bloc.

Mione : Non, pourquoi ? Je devrais ?

Dray : Peut-être.

Mione : Et ben non.

Elle se rapprocha sensuellement du lit sur lequel s'était posé son petit ami mais quand elle voulut se blottir contre lui, il la repoussa plutôt brutalement.

Mione : (surprise) Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Dray : Rien, je ne suis pas d'humeur là c'est tout.

Mione : Et ben dis donc, t'as pas une manière plus brusque encore pour me faire comprendre que tu n'es pas d'humeur ? Et depuis quand tu n'es pas d'humeur à me prendre dans tes bras ?

Dray : Je vais rejoindre Harry et Blaise.

Mione : Tu pars comme ça sans rien me dire ? Il y a un problème ou quoi ?

Drago s'arrêta un court instant dans l'embrassure de la porte et regarda sa petite amie (ou ex petite amie) dans les yeux.

Dray : C'est à toi de me le dire si il y a un problème.

Mione : Comment ça ?

Dray : Laisses tomber.

Puis il quitta l'appartement sans se retourner.

Pour se calmer, le Serpentard ne connaissait pas meilleur moyen que faire du quidditch, il s'était donc empressé de rejoindre Harry et Blaise qui étaient déjà sur le terrain avec Jenny, Jessy, Elodie et Maria.

Jessy : Hermione t'as dis quelque chose ?

Dray : Non, bon on fait un match ?

Jenny : Tu crois vraiment être capable de voler ?

Dray : Oui, je suis cocu, pas malade.

Harry : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Dray : Casser !

Maria : Casser ?

Dray : Enfin, après m'être assuré de mes sources.

Elodie : Mais c'est nous tes sources !

Dray : Justement !

Harry : Et si elle t'a vraiment trompé ?

Dray : Alors elle aura fait l'erreur de sa vie ! Bon, on commence !

Tandis que les trois mecs du terrain prenaient leur envole, les filles se réunissaient en rond pour se « concerter ».

Jessy : Il faut agir !

Elodie : Pourquoi ?

Jenny : Parce que Drago et Hermione ne peuvent pas casser.

Elodie : Se n'est pas notre problème à nous, moi je ne me met pas en froid avec l'un ou l'autre ou même les deux pour aider leur couple.

Maria : Vous comptez faire quoi ? La raisonner ? Il faudra lui dire que l'on sait et elle devinera qu'on a tous dis à Drago.

Jessy : Il faut le prendre sur le fait alors.

Jenny : Mais comment faire ?

Maria : Oui, elle ne risque pas d'embrasser Charlie en plein public, même si elle l'a déjà fait, elle a été ridicule sur ce coup là !

Jessy : On va l'espionner alors !

Elodie : Là, ça me plait !

Retour dans la salle des profs qui à présent ne ressemblait plus à grand chose, toutes les copies avaient été lancées, les tables s'étaient transformées en bouclier et parmi cela Lindsay et Lucius continuaient leur bataille acharné. Lindsay à quatre pattes se dirigea vers un projectile qu'elle saisit et se prépara à le lancer lorsque la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître une grande femme rousse. Elle portait un tailleur vert pomme, ses cheveux étaient tiré dans un chignon très séré et elle se tenait droite comme un bâton.

Femme : Je suis Lena Van de Camp, la nouvelle professeur de métamorphose envoyé par le ministère. (voyant le chantier dans la pièce) Je vois ! On m'avait prévenu qu'il y avait une baisse de compétence des professeurs mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce niveau là tous de même.

Lucius : (se relavant et s'époussiètant la cape) Professeur Lucius Malefoy, professeur de potion et voici Lindsay Halliwell, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lindsay : Enchanté.

Lena : J'espère que vous en avez profité parce que à partir de maintenant les choses vont changer aussi bien pour les élèves que pour les professeurs.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et partit en faisant claquer ses talons afin d'alerter toute l'école de son arrivé.

Lindsay : Et ben ça promet.

Lucius : Elle se prend pour qui celle là ? Sait elle au moins à qui elle s'adresse ?

Lindsay : Oui, elle le sait et j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'aime pas beaucoup les grandes familles de sorcier.

Lucius : Très bien, elle veut la guerre ? Elle l'aura !

Lindsay : Sauf qu'elle est notre supérieur !

Lucius : Rogue est encore le directeur !

Installé autour d'une grande table dans la bibliothèque, Jenny, Jessy, Elodie et Maria élaboraient leur plan espionnage. Une grande feuille devant eux, elles se séparaient les zones à surveiller.

Jenny : Hermione passe beaucoup de temps dans la salle commune des quatre maisons, c'est le seul endroit, avec la bibliothèque où on peut tous se poser sans être en infraction.

Maria : Vu que Charlie est à Poudsouffle elle ne peut pas le retrouver dans la salle commune des Griffondor.

Elodie : Il fait trop froid pour sortir dehors.

Jessy : Nous sommes donc toutes d'accord, Maria et Jenny vous allez dans la salle commune des quatre maisons et Elodie et moi nous allons rester ici et…

Mione : Salut !

Discrètement Elodie balança la feuille du « plan espionnage » hors de la vue de la préfete en chef.

Elodie : Coucou !

Maria : Tu vas bien ?

Mione : Mouais, enfin bof. Drago était bizarre ce matin, on s'est un peu engueulé. Je sais pas ce qui lui a pris.

Jessy : Oh…euh… il avait peut-être mal dormi ?

Maria : Et puis avec le ministère qui veut revenir à Poudlard…

Mione : On a déjà rencontré plusieurs problèmes mais il ne m'a jamais éjecté de cette façon. Et puis j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il m'en voulait.

Elodie : Il pense peut-être que tu lui caches quelque chose ?

Maria : Elodie !

Elodie : Quoi ?

Mione : Vous savez quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?

Jenny : Non !

Jessy : Pas du tout…

Harry et Blaise avaient décrété que Dray devait être déprimé, ils avaient donc pris la décision de lui changer les idées. Hors le jeune blond aurait préféré se poser dans sa chambre et réfléchir à la façon d'aborder sa petite amie sans lui avouer franchement qu'il avait des doutes sur elle (ses sources étaient quand même ses amis, il y avait de quoi douter.).

Pour changer les idées du beau gosse de Poudlard, les deux garçons avaient organisé une soirée avec tous les autres mecs de l'école. Au programme : musique, alcool, pétards, et autres décadences…

En gros le genre de fête que Drago avait adoré durant des années et qu'il avait complètement laissé tombé depuis qu'il était avec Hermione.

Drago était installé sur un fauteuil, il n'arrivait pas à entrer dans la fête. A ses côtés se trouvait Harry qui n'avait jamais été amateur de ce genre de fiesta. Blaise qu'en a lui était totalement dans son élément, il n'avait pas fait de soirée depuis longtemps et reprendre un peu les bonnes habitudes faisait du bien.

Harry : Alors tu la trouves comment ta soirée ?

Dray : Sympa !

Harry : Pourquoi tu ne t'amuses pas alors ?

Dray : Pas vraiment de cœur à m'amuser.

Harry : Tu devrais lui parler !

Dray : Pour maintenant se sera demain.

Harry : On commence par métamorphose avec la nouvelle prof.

Dray : Harry ?

Harry : Quoi ?

Dray : C'est moi ou Blaise est en train de faire un strip-tease ?

Matin, dix heure moins dix et les cours commençaient pour les Griffondor et les Serpentard. Tous les élèves étaient déjà assis à leur place habituelle même si quelques changements avaient eu lieu car auparavant les Griffondor avaient cours avec Serdaigle et les Serpentard avec les Poudsouffle.

Les tables pouvaient accueillir trois élèves, c'est pour cela que Drago, Blaise et Harry étaient tous trois installés dans une table bien en fond.

Blaise : J'ai un de ces mal de crâne !

Harry : T'as trop forcé hier.

Dray : Et tous le monde n'a qu'une chose en tête : « ton joli petit cul » comme disait Brice dans les escaliers tout à l'heure.

Blaise : Brice ? Mais c'est un mec !

Harry : Il est homo, et je crois que tu lui a tapé dans l'œil !

Blaise : Oh mon Dieu, n'en parlé pas à Jenny.

Harry : Trop tard ! Ce matin, je l'ais dis à Jessy, elle va le répéter à sa sœur, c'est sûr.

Blaise : Je suis foutu ! Pourquoi t'as été balancé ça à cette vipère ?

Harry : Parce que c'est ma vipère ! Et puis on s'est bien marré !

Blaise : Après ma réputation de beau gosse, je passe à celle de mec casé et maintenant on me prend pour un homo.

Dray : C'est la décadence de l'artiste.

Blaise : Tu peux parler ! Toi, t'es passé de mec le plus voulu de Poudlard, à mec casé pépére avec sa copine pour finalement finir cocu !

Harry : Blaise !

Blaise : Désolé !

**SILENCE ! **

Lena Van de Camp venait de faire son entrée dans sa salle de classe imposant immédiatement le silence autour d'elle.

Lena : Je suis Lena Van de Camp, votre nouvelle professeur de métamorphose. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été envoyé ici par le ministère pour faire changer les choses. Vous qui êtes en 7ème année et qui vous pensez tous permis, sachez que les choses vont à présent prendre une nouvelle tournure. Vous qui êtes fils ou fille de professeurs, de personnes connues ou même du directeur sachez que je n'ai pas peur ni de vos parents, ni de vous. Maintenant que les choses sont clair entre nous, je crois que nous pouvons commencer le cours.

Personne ne bougeait dans la pièce, les élèves regardaient les yeux grand comme des soucoupes volantes le nouveau professeur qui venait de faire son apparition. Neuville n'osait plus bouger, il venait de trouver pire que Rogue et Lucius réunis, autant dire pour lui, le supplice. Seul Elodie lança un petit sourire de coin à ses deux camarades de table c'est à dire Jessy et Hermione.

Elodie : Bouh ! J'ai peur.

Mione : Chut… ne nous fait pas remarquer.

Jessy : Et moi qui me plaignais de MC Gonagall.

Lena : A propos, qui sont les préfets en chef ? On m'a dit que c'était un Serpentard et une Griffondor cette année.

Hermione leva juste assez la main pour que la vipère la vois tandis que Drago la leva bien haut, un air de défit planant dans ses beaux yeux bleu.

Lena : Le fils du professeur de potion et la fille du directeur, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y ais je pas pensé plus tôt ?

Personne ne répliqua même si on pouvait ressentir dans toute la pièce la frustration de Drago de ne pas pouvoir répliquer.

Lena : Nous allons commencer avec des exercices de bas niveau pour voir où vous en êtes. Tous des ânes je suppose, il paraît que MC Gonagall avait mollie ces dernières années.

Tandis que les élèves commençaient a refaire les premières métamorphoses qu'ils avaient appris en première année, Elodie s'était rapprochaient de ses deux amies et commençait qu'en a elle les critiques du prof.

Elodie : Des sorts de bas niveau ? Mais elle nous prend pour quoi celle là ?

Jessy : On est en 7ème année et elle nous fait refaire les sorts de première année, même le pire crétin ici les a acquis ces sorts là.

Soudain un gros « Spouf » retentis dans le fond de la salle et un hurlement retentit. Avant que Lena n'ait pu atteindre le milieu de la salle, une élève transformée en cochon se mit à courir dans tous sens ne cessant d'hurler.

Lena : Calmez vous ! Mais qui est cette élève ?

Et la tous en cœur, tous les élèves, Serpentard ou Griffondor unis dans un même désarrois répondirent « Pansy Parkinson ».

Suite à l'incident en cours de métamorphose, les cours avaient été interrompu et tous les élèves avaient pour ordre de retourner réviser ses premier cours de métamorphose. Après avoir courut derrière Miss Parkinson pendant au moins 15 minutes, Lena avait fini par l'attraper et l'avait emmené d'urgence à l'infirmerie les autres profs qu'en a eux c'étaient réunis en salle de profs.

Lindsay : Pff ridicule ! Son cours n'avait pas commencé qu'elle emmenait déjà un élève à l'infirmerie.

Lucius : Il est bien clair qu'elle n'a pas suivit les règles de sécurité primaires ! C'est une honte ! Et elle qui se dit être là pour remonter le niveau de Poudlard.

Chourave : Oh n'exagérons rien tous de même, c'est un accident regrettable mais nous ne pouvons pas être partout en tant que professeur. Minerva aussi a connu quelques difficultés durant sa carrière.

Lucius : Certes des difficultés sont rencontré dans notre métier mais tous de même pas les 10 premières minutes de cours et pas avec des 7ème années.

Lindsay : Sans parler que pendant qu'elle courrait après Miss Parkinson elle a laissé les autres élèves continuer leur sort, un autre accident aurait pu se produire.

Lucius : C'est tous bonnement une honte !

Trelawnay : Euh… Mr Malefoy se n'est pas dans votre cours la semaine dernière qu'a commencé le sortilège qui a en quelque sorte modifié à tous notre comportement ?

Binns : Bonne remarque professeur ! Et n'était ce pas avec ces mêmes 7ème année ?

Rogue : Du calme ! Nous devons nous unir contre le ministère comme cela a été le cas il y a 2 ans et non nous diviser.

Lindsay : Severus a raison.

Lucius: Oui et puis de plus avec le "ménage" qu'il y a eu ces derniers temps du côté des plus anciens professeurs avec MC Gonagall et Mme Pince je pense qu'il est préférable pour vous Mr Binns de vous faire… comment dire… oublier !

Jessy et Maria étaient installé dans la salle commune des quatre maisons depuis que Lena excédé que personne ne bouge pour l'aider à attraper Pansy leur avait hurlé qu'ils pouvaient tous quitter la salle.

Jenny : Ca fait une heure que nous sommes posté là et nous n'avons vu personne !

Maria : Tu sais quoi ? Je viens de réaliser un truc ! Personne ne viens jamais dans cette pièce.

Jenny : Normal, c'est à cause de cette guerre des maisons, je crois que nous sommes le seul groupe Serpentard-Griffondor.

Maria : Nous avons marqué l'histoire de Poudlard !

Jenny : Nous sommes en quelques sortes devenu une légende de Poudlard.

Maria : J'avais pas réalisé a quel point nous étions important !

Jenny : Oh moi, je le savais que j'étais importante mais pas pour ça.

Maria : Bon si Hermione pouvait se pointer avec son nouveau copain, qu'on lui fasse la morale et retourner à nos activités parce que je ne veux pas dire mais son histoire ça me fou ma journée en l'air !

Jenny : Tu traînes trop avec Elodie toi ! Tu deviens aussi salope qu'elle !

Maria : Ca nous fait un point commun.

Après la fin du cours, le prince des Serpentard avait préféré retourner dans la salle commune des préfets en chef. Installé sur le canapé devant le feu, il feuilletait un livre dont il ne connaissait même pas le titre. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur sa magnifique (ex) petite amie, cette dernière le regarda brefement puis comme pour l'éviter commença à monter les escaliers menant à sa chambre au pas de course.

Dray : Hermione, vient là ! Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les deux !

Mione : Ah bon et de quoi ?

Dray : Tu le sais très bien !

Mione : Notre altercation d'hier ?

Dray : En quelque sorte. Tu es consciente que j'ai remarqué que tu me cachais quelque chose ?

Mione : Peut-être.

Dray : Ne dis pas « peut-être » et arrêtes avec ton « peut-être » ! Tu sais que jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi peut-être dangereux.

Mione : Bon ok ! Je te cache bien un truc mais c'est pas important, je ne peux pas t'en parler pour l'instant mais tu le seras très vite !

Dray : Et se sera quand ?

Mione : Soit patient, pour le moment je ne peux vraiment rien te dire.

Tandis que la Griffondor se retournait déjà pour regagner leur chambre commune, une phrase du blond la stoppa et la paralysa complètement.

Dray : Tu me fais cocu !

Mione : Qu…quoi ?

Dray : Ne me force pas à te le redire Hermione !

Mione : Mais ça va pas ? Qui est l'idiot qui t'as mis ça dans la tête ?

Dray : Et Charlie ?

Mione : C'est qui Charlie ?

Dray : Arrêtes Hermione !

Mione: Arrêter ? Mais je n'avais rien fais ! Je me demande comment tu peux avoir si peu de confiance en moi !

Lena était dans tous ses états, premiers cours et les problèmes qui pointaient déjà le bout de leur nez, heureusement Pansy Parkinson n'avait rien de mal mais maintenant son autorité en avait prit un coup. Et l'on pourrait même dire un gros coup. Tous les professeurs devaient se moquer d'elle ainsi que tous les élèves.

Elle s'était réfugié dans son bureau lorsque l'on toqua à la porte et là devant elle, se trouvait le grand directeur de l'école : Severus Rogue.

Lena : Oui, professeur ?

Rogue : J'ai appris votre « incident », on va dire. Comment comptez vous arranger les choses ?

Lena : Mais les choses sont arrangé ! Miss Parkinson est de nouveau dans son dortoir avec ses camarades !

Rogue : Oui, mais vous devrez peut-être rendre des comptes à ses parents !

Lena : Je fais partie du ministère !

Rogue : Votre statut au ministère ne change pas le fait qu'un professeur doit suivre des règles de sécurité…

Lena :… C'était de niveau première année !

Rogue : Encore un exemple du fait que le ministère n'a rien a faire dans cette école.

Lena : Que vous le vouliez où non professeur, Poudlard va connaître un changement radicale, nous pensons même a engager des aurores à l'année ici.

Rogue : Mais bien sûr ! Des clôtures électrique pendant que nous y sommes.

Lena : Nous y avons pensé !

Rogue : Je rêve, Poudlard est l'un des lieux les plus sûr de ce monde.

Lena : Peut être mais du temps de Dumbledor mon cher.

Rogue : Oui et justement en parlant de notre ancien directeur, je vous ferais part du fait que ce dernier avait totalement confiance en ces professeurs.

Lena : Pour le peu qu'il en reste !

Rogue : Comment ça ?

Lena : Je ne veux pas dire mais beaucoup d'anciens professeurs ont été renvoyé cette année pour être remplacé par… des anciens Serpentard !

Rogue : Lindsay Halliwell était à Griffondor.

Lena : Oui, mais elle avait tout autant sa place dans votre maison que n'importe lequel d'entre vous. De plus, je vous précise aussi qu'elle est la mère de votre fille.

Rogue : Je ne le savais même pas quand je lui ais proposé le poste.

Lena : Rien ne le prouve cela, Mr le directeur. Pour vous donnez une image plus simple c'est comme si Poudlard était un bateau, vous vous seriez le capitaine du bateau et moi la femme du capitaine donc en quelque sorte, le vrai chef.

Rogue : On ne met pas de femme sur un bateau, cela porte malheur !

Lena : C'était un métaphore mon cher, il fallait le prendre au second degré.

Rogue : Prenez moi pour un idiot !

Lena : Je ne me permettrais pas, Mr le directeur. Sur ce j'aimerais vous demandez de sortir de mon bureau, je dois réadapter mes cours au piètre niveau de vos 7ème année chéris.

Rogue : (pensé) Ok, elle veut la guerre, elle va l'avoir.

Elodie et Jessy quand a elles étaient toujours dans la bibliothèque, mais personne n'avait pointé le bout du nez. Elles s'étaient cachées derrière une grosse étagère pour ne pas être vu d'Hermione mais leurs disputes incessante les avait fait repérer d'une personne aveugle et sourde.

Jessy : Mais non, je te dis que c'est Mike Dofin, pas Charlie !

Elodie : Il a la même allure.

Jessy : Oui mais c'est pas lui ! De plus Hermione n'est pas avec lui !

Elodie : Justement je me demande où elle est celle là ? Oh ! Mais regardes ! La voilà ! C'est elle ! Tu vois, je t'avais dis que c'était Charlie !

Jessy : Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Elle va l'embrasser devant tous le monde !

?: Qui va embrasser qui ?

Jessy : Hermione va embrasser Charlie !

Elodie : Pourquoi je n'ais pas pris mon appareil pho… Hermione ?

En effet derrière eux se trouvait Hermione Granger ou Halliwell ou Rogue et elle semblait folle de rage.

Hermione : Comment vous avez pu penser ça ? Et mettre le doute à Drago ! Belle preuve d'amitié. Bravo les filles ! Sur ce elle quitta la pièce en courrant pour ne pas être suivit par l'une de se amies.

Drago, Harry, Jessy, Jenny, Blaise, Elodie et Maria, ils étaient tous réuni dans la salle commune des quatre maisons et bien sur le sujet de conversation était leur amie qui ne leur adressait plus la parole à aucun d'eux.

Drago : Vous auriez pu me faire plaquer Hermione parce que une élève de cinquième annéea changé de coupe de cheveux !

Blaise : De loin, on aurait vraiment dis Hermione !

Jessy : Bon en tous cas, là on est mal. Hermione pense vraiment que nous n'avons pas confiance en elle.

Harry : Et toi, elle t'a dis quoi Drago ?

Drago : Oh ! J'ai eu un topo sur le fait que la confiance dans le couple c'est le plus important, qu'elle aurait pu me confier sa vie et que je l'avais beaucoup déçu. En même temps, elle me cache encore quelque chose.

Elodie : Elle est peut-être encore enceinte ?

Jenny : Parles pas de malheur !

Maria : C'est pas qu'elle est malade ? Non ?

Harry : Non, l'un de nous l'aurait forcément su si elle avait passé des examens à l'infirmerie.

Dray : Pour le moment, je m'en fou de savoir ce qu'elle nous cache, ça ne doit pas être très important. Le vrai problème c'est qu'elle nous en veut vraiment à tous.

Blaise : On fait quoi ? On rampe pour se faire pardonner ?

Jessy : Ou on lui achète un super cadeau ?

Harry : Je penche plutôt pour lui dire qu'on a été con et que l'on s'excuse.

Un calme plat se fit entendre où plutôt ne se fit pas entendre dans la pièce.

Harry : Quoi ?

Jessy : On est tous trop fière pour avouer ça mon chéri.

Hermione avait décrété qu'elle restait dans sa chambre pour réviser, en espérant de plus que son groupe d'amis s'en veulent énormément. De plus cela ne lui ferait pas de mal de travailler un peu, malgré la continuation de ses bons résultats, la jeune Griffondor était consciente qu'elle n'était plus très sérieuse depuis qu'elle sortait avec Drago. Elle était donc posé sur leur lit à Drago et elle, entouré d'une dizaine de livres ouverts et un stylo (qui bien sûr appartenait à son homme) dans la bouche. Tout était réuni pour bosser mais quelque chose d'autre occupé ses esprits, la dernière fois qu'elle et Drago s'étaient parlés, ils s'étaient disputés. D'un bond, elle sauta du lit, bien décidé a bouger et ne pas rester une minute de plus en froid avec son petit amie. Mais pour cala, il fallait qu'elle est recourt à d'autres personnes.

Jessy : Donc c'est ça que tu cachais à Drago ?

Blaise : Et comment veux tu qu'on te file un coup de main ?

Mione : Je vais vous faire à chacun une liste de tâches à exécuter.

Elodie : Oui, enfin, il ne faut quand même pas que se soit trop physique ! En plus, je viens de refaire mes ongles ! On passe du temps pour une french manucure !

Maria : J'avoue mais c'est LE détail !

Harry : Bon pour en revenir au secret d'Hermione, tous doit être prêt quand ?

Mione : Euh…dans…environ…deux heures !

Jenny : Quoi ?

Jessy : Tu nous prend pour superman ou quoi ?

Mione : Après ce que vous m'avez tous fais, vous me devez bien ça, non ?

Blaise : C'est ce que j'appelle du chantage !

Drago était dans un des couloirs de Poudlard derrière Harry et Blaise qui le faisaient tourner en rond depuis au moins trente minutes.

Harry : Par là ! Non, on est déjà passé.

Blaise : Bon quand je suis perdu je fais marcher le hasard… plouf plouf une grenouille au bord d'un ruisseau, baisse sa culotte …

Dray : Bon, si vous me disiez dans quel pièce sont les troisièmes années qui font une fiesta que je les colle et que je retourne arranger les choses avec Hermione.

Harry : Dans la salle commune des quatre maisons !

Dray : Et on cherche depuis 1 heure, une salle dans laquelle on va tous les jours ?

Blaise : On voulait essayer un nouveau raccourcie.

Dray : Pff

En deux minutes, le blond venait de trouver la porte de la salle recherché sans se soucier du fait qu'a « la fiesta des troisièmes années » il n'y ai pas de musique, ni de bruit, il ouvrit la porte.

Là toutes les lumières s'allumèrent et une foule impressionnante hurla « Joyeux Anniversaire ». Presque toute l'école s'emblait là, même les professeurs (à part Lena) étaient présent et devant eux se trouvait sa superbe petite amie.

Mione : (s'approchant de lui) Surprise ! Pour les 18 ans de l'homme de ma vie.

Dray : Comment tu as pu organiser ça sans que je le sache ? C'était ça ton secret, hein ?

Mione : Facile ! J'ai évité d'en parler à nos amis !

Dray : C'est aussi l'anniversaire de mes sœurs tu sais ?

Mione : Je sais mais c'est pour toi que j'ai un cadeau…

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur ses lèvres puis elle s'approcha plus de lui et lui offrit le plus beau cadeau de le soirée : ses lèvres, son cœur, son corps… enfin tous simplement ELLE.

***Fin de l'épisode***

Alorrrrs ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit message !


	28. Revenants

_Episode 14_

_Revenants ?_

Pansy : Chuuut, les filles !

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures sur Poudlard, mais une bougie brillait toujours dans une salle obscure des cachots du château, la salle commune des Serpentard. Autour de cette bougie brillaient cinq pairs d'yeux remplis de malice. Dans la pièce régnait une petite atmosphère de conspirations et de manigances.

Le club de Pansy, L'ACHG, ou Pour-Un-Drago-Libre, s'était réunis au complet.

Helena : Pansy…quand tu nous dis de la fermer, évite de le faire avec ton habituel cri strident.

Serena (tortillant une de ses longues mèches blondes) : Géniale… j'ai pas trop compris le truc, on a du polynectar, un truc imbuvable, et vous êtes toutes pratiquement en train de vous pisser dessus…

Amanda : Elle est c*nne ou elle le fait exprès ?

Pansy : Polynectar ? Uouhou ! Tu peux te transformer en qui tu veux pendant assez longtemps pour…foutre ton bazar…

Serena : Et ?

Elle les regarda une par une, leurs visages exprimant tous la même avidité, et soudain, un éclair de compréhension passa dans son regard bleu océan.

Serena : Vous voulez vous transformer en Granger ? (s'excitant) Wouah, mais c'est une trop bonne idée, Drago n'y verra que du feu, on va pouvoir le récupérer comme au bon vieux…

Elle s'arrêta au contact de la main froide d'Helena sur ses lèvres. Cette dernière lui jetait un regard noir et méprisant. Mais ce fut la petite brune aux yeux en amande qui prit la parole.

Debbie : On ne va pas l'utiliser pour ça…ce serait une perte de temps et du pur gâchis…non…

Serena : Mais…(elle se cala de nouveau dans son fauteuil) Alors…

Pansy/Amanda/Helena/Debbie : On va briser leur couple !

« Clap, clap, clap, clap, shlap ».

« Aie ».

Lindsay se réveilla en sursaut, en entendant des talons résonnaient puis, la porte claquait violemment. Elle mit quelque secondes à réaliser qu'elle était dans la salle des professeurs la joue collée à une copie pas tout à fait corrigée, et une bougie qui terminait de se consumer au milieu de la vieille table en bois. Géniale.

Elle avait passé la nuit dans cette position, et sentait les courbatures lui brulait le dos, et les épaules. Elle commença à se masser un bras, puis eut la merveilleuse idée de jeter un œil à l'intrus qui venait de passer la porte et –entre autre- de la réveiller. Encore plus géniale. Lena Van de Camp.

Lena : Pouvais vous déterminer la nature de cette objet sur le quel je viens de malencontreusement glisser, en toute sincérité ?

Lindsay se frotta les yeux, encore endormie et mit quelques secondes à reconnaitre un des objets les plus utilisés par les élèves de Poudlard provenant directement de la boutique de farces et attrapes des frères Weasley qui faisait actuellement fureur dans toute l'Angleterre : la peau de banane violette dite immortel.

Lindsay : Non, désolée, je ne vois pas du tout…surement un chiffon de Rusard…

Elle regarda la rousse jeter dédaigneusement la chose dans une poubelle, puis la scruter elle et son paquet de copies.

Lena : Vous avez passé la nuit ici ?

Lindsay (avec un regard noir) : Non, pas du tout, je me suis levée plus tôt pour m'avancer dans mes corrigés…

Lena : Ah…(elle s'assit à l'autre bout de la table) Melle Halliwell…je sais que je suis nouvelle, et que bientôt, mes pouvoirs seront nettement supérieurs aux vôtres et que je serais entre guillemets , votre supérieur, ainsi…

Lindsay (entre ses dents) : Entre guillemets…

Lena : Comment ?

Lindsay : Je disais…

Lucius : Lindsay !

Cette dernière sursauta et se tourna vers la porte. Lucius Malefoy embrassait la scène du regard, s'arrêtant sur Lena, puis refixant son regard sur la brune.

Lindsay : oui…

Lucius : Non, rien…

Lena : Je dérange peut être ?

Lucius : En effet…

Silence. Lindsay regardait tour à tour les deux professeurs se fusillaient du regard, puis, Lena se leva magistralement et quitta la salle des professeurs avec un dernier regard méprisant. Wouaah ! Pourquoi n'avait elle pas réussit à la virer elle ?

Lucius : Bref ! Lindsay !

Il se planta devant elle, s'apprêtant visiblement à lui servir un long discours, mais fronça les sourcils. Lindsay l'observa alors s'approcher de son visage, plissant ses beaux yeux bleus.

Lindsay : Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

Lucius (l'air amusé) : Tu t'es endormis sur tes copies, n'est ce pas ?

Lindsay (outrée) : Non ! Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? J'ai une sale tête c'est ça ?

Lucius (amusé) : Laisse moi déchiffrer ce qui a écrit sur ta joue droite… « on reconnait les hippogriffes à leurs …griffes », oh, une jolie remarque à la Weasley si je n'abuse…

Lindsay : Ahaha…bon, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

La dernière heure de cours de la matinée, et par conséquent de la journée, touchait à sa fin, mais Elodie plongeait dans ses pensées ne prenait même pas la peine de prendre en note le devoir d'histoire de la magie pour la semaine suivante.

Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'elle avait fait sa rentrée plutôt remarquée à Poudlard…quelques mois…et pas un mec à l'horizon. D'accord, elle avait bien tentée dans ses débuts fracassants de se taper son meilleur ami, mais hélas, elle avait compris que « meilleur ami » ne pouvait s'associer à « petit ami », du moins dans son cas. Même si celui-ci, il ne faisait aucun doute la dessus, était le plus beau de toute l'école.

Bien sûr, il y en avait bien d'autres dans cette école, des purs canons. Mais gourdasse comme elle était, elle qui n'avait pas eu d'amis depuis quelques années, elle s'en était fait de grands amis. Et pire, elle était devenue l'amie de leurs petites copines. La poisse.

Alors voilà, c'était la fin de tout ? Elle allait rester toute une année sans s'amuser sous prétexte qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien ? C'était carrément injuste !

Voix : Hey, on se réveille mademoiselle, tout le monde est partit…

Elle leva les yeux, s'apprêtant à cracher son venin sur l'importun, parce qu'elle était devenue quelqu'un de bien, d'accord, mais quelqu'un de bien qui n'aimait pas être dérangée dans ses réflexions, futiles ou non.

Elo (après quelques secondes): On se connait ?

Le beau brun la regarda visiblement vexé, puis se tourna vers la sortie, le sac sur le dos.

Brun : Je suis à Serpentard comme toi, et on est dans la même classe…

Il se retourna à temps pour apercevoir le sourire amusé de la jeune fille avant de disparaître dans le couloir, agacé.

Elo (se calant sur sa chaise avec un sourire) : Il faudrait que je pense à élargir mes horizons sur Poudlard, on dirait que tous les beaux mecs ne sont pas pris par mes c*nnasses d'amies !

Professeur : Ravi de l'apprendre mademoiselle, mais j'aimerais bien fermer ma classe maintenant…

« Clac, clac, clac, clac ».

Lindsay faisait délibérément claquer ses talons le plus fort possible sur le parquet du couloir qu'elle empruntait, traçant une ligne droite parmi la foule d'élèves qui sortaient de leurs cours, enthousiastes à l'idée du repas chaud qui les attendait dans la Grande Salle. Furibonde, elle semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard quand soudain…

Lindsay : Ah ! Hermione, Drago !

Sa fille, en reconnaissant sa voix, commença à accélérer le pas, mais la jeune professeur ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle leur barra le passage et leur fit signe de la suivre sans discuter.

Elle les conduisit jusqu'à une salle de cours vide, et claqua la porte derrière eux, sous leurs regards interloqués et interrogatifs.

Dray : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Lindsay : Melle Van de Camp m'a refilé sa besogne, voila ce qu'il y a !

Devant l'air surpris de Drago, elle comprit qu'il n'était au courant de rien.

Lindsay : Quoi ? Vous ne savez pas ? Aujourd'hui…les premières années à accompagner…vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

Les deux préfets se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

Mione : J'imagine qu'on n'a pas jugé utile de nous prévenir…

Lindsay : Bien, et bien les premières années nous attendent dans le hall, pour leur sortie au cinéma…

Dray : Au quoi ?

Mione : Au cinéma ? Mais comment…

Lindsay : Un cinéma a ouvert à Pré-au-Lard, et notre chère nouvelle professeur de métamorphose, Melle (elle marqua une pause dégoûtée) Van de Camp a eu la brillante idée d'inscrire Lucius et moi-même sur la liste des accompagnateurs…

Hermione eut un sourire en pensant à la tête de son futur beau père quand il avait du apprendre la nouvelle. Lucius, accompagnateur pour ce qui avait tout l'air d'une sortie « apprentissage de la vie moldue ».

Mione : Et il y va ?

Lindsay : Nous y allons tous…à part cette Van de Camp bien sûr…elle voulait nous faire ch*er et bien pour le coup, c'est réussit !

Dray (fronçant les sourcils) : Et…c'est quoi le cinéma ?

Mione : Un truc moldue chéri, comme la télé tu sais ?

La température de la salle sembla aussitôt chuter de plusieurs degrés quand elle croisa les yeux du jeune blond.

Dray : Pardon ? C'est quoi cette idée à la c*n ? Et comment cette sorcière a réussit à envoyer mon père accompagner des gamins à un truc moldus ?

Mione (fronçant les sourcils) : Ohé, le ciné, c'est pas parce que c'est moldus que ce n'est pas…

Lindsay : Ton père ne peut pas refuser sans passer pour un sang pur hautain et raciste, tu comprends ?

Hermione brulait de dire que c'est exactement ce qu'il était mais son amoureux la coupa dans son élan.

Dray : Il est hors de question que je foute un pied là-bas, que mon père y aille ou pas !

Mione (commençant à voir rouge) : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ça ? Ce n'est pas assez bien pour monsieur ?

Lindsay (s'interposant) : On se calme ! Tout le monde y va, et maintenant ! Les premières années nous attendent ! Et pas d'histoire Drago, tu en discuteras avec ton père si tu veux mais en attendant, on doit y aller !

Dray : je ne vois pas pourquoi on se plierait aux exigences de cette…

Lindsay : Parce que ça lui ferait trop plaisir qu'on refuse ! Le lendemain, vu comme Poudlard est devenu médiatique, tous les journaux crieraient que les Malefoy n'ont pas changés, et que nous sommes des petits professeurs incompétents etc…alors on y va, et c'est tout !

Dray (bougonnant) : m'ouais…ça lui fera quand même plaisir de voir deux Malefoy aller à une sortie moldue…

Mione : Drago qu'est ce…

Lindsay (l'interrompant) : Plus tard, les disputes ! Je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse aussi d'être arrivé en retard pour la séance !

Il était midi passé, et la Grande salle faisait comme d'habitude salle comble. Jenny, Jessy et Blaise mangeaient à leurs places habituelles à leur table. Tout avait l'air calme. Beaucoup trop calme pour ces trois là.

Jenny : Dites…est ce que vous avez remarqué comment Sébastien regardait Elodie tout à l'heure ?

Blaise (engouffrant une pleine fourchette de pates) : Ch'ai qui c'lui là ?

Jenny (riant) : Un Serpentard, tu sais un brun…

Jessy : Ooh, celui qui a un drôle de rire ? Et…

Blaise prit une serviette sur la table, avant de s'essuyer la bouche, songeur. Soudain, un éclair de compréhension brilla dans son regard.

Blaise : Ah ouais, ouais, ouais, je vois…(riant) Et ben faudrait peut être le prévenir de ce qui l'attend si il sort avec Elo…

Jessy (relevant la tête de son assiette) : Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ?

Blaise : Ben tu sais…elle est un peu (se tapant la tête avec son index)…tu vois ?

Jenny (ironique) : Oh alors maintenant ce n'est plus seulement ma sœur, Elodie aussi est tarée ?

Blaise : Euh non je…

Jessy (haussant immédiatement le ton) : Qui a dit que qui était tarée ici ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Et c'était reparti. 2 minutes.2 minutes en compagnie de cette furie, et les voilà déjà se chamaillant.

Blaise : T'en rates pas une toi…en fait, ton véritable but dans la vie, c'est de me la pourrir, hein ? T'as l'impression de rater ta journée quand t'as pas réussit à m'engueuler, avoue !

La jeune blonde le fusilla du regard, sentant sa main empoignée sa fourchette de plus en plus fort.

Jenny : Arrêtez, vous être vraiment…

Elo (arrivant) : Je vois. Personne ne m'a attendu.

Elle s'installa à côté de Jessy et posa un regard amusée sur la scène.

Elo : Jess', pose ta fourchette, tu la tiens comme si t'allais le tuer…

Jessy : Je veux le tuer !

Elo (se servant) : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi cette fois-ci ? Il a une plus grosse part de pattes que toi ?

Jessy (fulminant) : Il t'a traité de tarée !

Elodie se stoppa net. Puis lança un regard à Blaise, qui sembler légèrement agacé par la situation, avant de sourire ironiquement.

Elo : Oh, et tu me défendais, comme c'est gentil de ta part…

Blaise : tu parles, elle se sentait surtout concerné !

Jessy : Ah ouais, et ba…

Jenny (l'interrompant) : Bon, ça suffit vous deux, m'obliger pas à aller rejoindre les Gryffondor ! Et où est ce qu'est Drago à la fin ? Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

Elo : Bof, il a du en avoir assez de supporter les disputes à répétitions des deux abrutis là, il doit être dans son appart' !

Presque aussitôt, il y eut un mouvement précipité, et Blaise sentit un coude lui rentrer dans les côtes.

Blaise : Aïe !

Il se tourna vers sa voisine, la belle Serena, qui déjà debout lui adressa un bref sourire d'excuse avant de filer précipitamment, les grandes portes de la Grande Salle se refermant sur elle, sous le regard perplexe du Serpentard. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils.

Blaise : Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

Jenny (reportant son attention sur lui) : Depuis quand tu te soucis des problèmes de Serena ?

Jessy (jubilant, sentant la dispute arrivée) : Oui, depuis quand ?

Blaise (soupirant) : T'en rates vraiment pas une !

Serena sautillait d'excitation dans les innombrables couloirs du château qu'elle traversait à une vitesse folle. Drago était seul, dans son appartement de préfets. L'information venait de la pure garce mais néanmoins fiable Elodie Johnson. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Elle s'arrêta au détour d'un escalier, pour fourrer sa main dans une de ses poches et en extirper un petit flacon doré. L'essence d'Hermione Granger. _Voyons voir qu'elle goût à cette sang de bourbe._

Elle l'avala d'un coup, le liquide lui brulant la gorge, puis attendit la métamorphose. Bientôt, Drago lui reviendrait. Cette pensée lui arracha un éclat de rire, qui lui semblait elle, avait déjà changé de tonalité.

Serena : Mon dieu, je deviens vraiment la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard, ouhou !

Si seulement la potion pouvait aussi lui donner son cerveau…

Or, même s'il aurait mille fois préféré être dans son appartement de préfets, Drago n'y était pas. Pas plus que sa chère petite amie qui tout sourire tendait un bout de papier misérable- où s'étalait en majuscule un « Shrek 3 » qui, bien qu'il ne sache pas du tout ce que cela signifiait, ne présageait rien de bon- à un homme, qui l'arracha en deux avant de le lui rendre.

Il allait lui passer devant quand celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule, un petit sourire en coin.

Homme : Vous devez me donnez votre ticket, monsieur…

Drago : Et pourquoi ? Il est très bien comme il est mon ticket, pourquoi est ce que…

Mione (agacée) : Excusez le, il…

Homme : Ce n'est rien, réaction normal de tous les sorciers qui ne connaissent pas la « magie moldue » (il rit de sa blague avant de tourner son regard sur Drago) Je dois déchirer votre ticket pour montrer que…

Dray : Je peux l'arracher moi-même merci. (Marmonnant) « Magie moldue », et puis quoi encore, la magie sorcière me suffit à moi…

Il l'arracha avant de balancer les deux bouts à l'homme dans un geste parfaitement dédaigneux et de prendre Hermione par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la noirceur de la salle.

Homme (de derrière) : mais monsieur, votre ticket, vous ne pourrez pas sor…

La porte l'empêcha de terminer sa phrase.

Mione : Drago, t'es vraiment insupportable !

Drago : Ecoute, déjà, j'entre dans ce putain de truc moldus, alors, ne dis pas que je ne fais pas d'efforts !

Mione : Pauvre chou !

A l'autre bout de la salle, un autre homme pestait lui aussi. Le vénérable père de celui que nous appellerons pesteur numéro 1, Lucius Malefoy.

Lucius : Une toile blanche, on a payé pour voir une toile blanche, ou je rêve (s'adressant à un élève) hein ?

Elève de première année : Ben, après, il y aura des images dessus, vous inquiétez pas monsieur…

Lucius allait lui répondre quelque chose de visiblement pas très sympathique, mais Lindsay s'interposa, l'air aussi enchantée que lui.

Lindsay : Arrête tes enfantillages Lucius, et aide moi plutôt à compter les gamins, il y en a un qui tout à l'heure a tenter de partir par l'issue de secours…

Lucius (grommelant) : Je le comprends…et elle est où cette issue de secours ?

Lindsay : Lucius !

« Toc, toc, toc ». La main de Serena, désormais une parfaite copie d'Hermione, s'arrêta à deux centimètre de la porte alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à toquer une énième fois à l'appartement des préfets en chef. Des bruits de pas dans le couloir désert. Quelqu'un venait à sa rencontre. Drago ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Quelle déception quand se fut le célèbre Potter qui lui apparut.

Harry : Hermione ! Je te cherchais partout, où est ce que…(il s'arrêta net) Tu te souviens plus de ton mot de passe ?

Serena : Hein ? Quoi ?

Harry : Ben pourquoi tu toquais à ta porte ?

La main de la jeune fille retomba sur son flanc presque aussitôt.

Serena (perdue) : Euh…et ben…

Harry : Bon, on s'en fout ! Il y a plus important ! Faut que je te parle de Jessy, j'en peux plus, elle…

Coincée. Elle aurait du s'en douter. Elle était seule, dans un couloir, où manifestement, il n'y avait aucune trace d'une quelconque présence de Drago, avec Harry Potter qui la prenait pour sa meilleure amie. Pire. Qui lui parlait de ces problèmes de couple avec Jessy Malefoy.

Il fallait qu'elle s'enfuie. Et vite.

Serena (cherchant un moyen de s'enfuir de tous côtés) : Ah oui ? T'en peux plus ? Et ben…je sais pas moi, il serait peut être temps de mettre un terme à ta relation avec elle…c'est vrai quoi, les relations longues durées, c'est lassant à force, non ?

Harry : Que…quoi ? Mais…

Serena (soudain illuminée) : Bon, je dois y aller, faut absolument que j'aille vérifier un truc à la bibliothèque pour le devoir de…euh…métamorphose…salut !

Harry fronça les sourcils. Le devoir de métamorphose, il n'était pas pour la fin de trimestre ? Depuis qu'Hermione fréquentait Drago, elle prenait de moins en moins d'avances sur ses devoirs, alors pourquoi ce soudain revirement à l'heure où tout le monde devrait être à sa table, dans la Grande Salle, à déguster un bon repas chaud ?

Harry (cherchant à lui prendre le bras) : Mais attends…Mione !

Mais celle-ci courait déjà à perdre haleine, et bientôt, il n'entendit plus que le son de ses pas dévalant les escaliers.

Harry : Mais…la bibliothèque, c'est même pas par là !

_Shrek : Oho, il était fort celui-là !_

_L'âne : Il camoufle presque ton odeur habituelle !_

Des éclats de rires des premières années fusèrent dans toute la salle, camouflant le long soupir excédé en provenance du premier rang.

Luciurs : Alors, c'est ça le cinéma moldu, leur « magie », quelle finesse d'esprit ont ces gens là !

Lindsay (amusée) : C'est un film pour enfant Lulu, ça ne veut rien…

Lucius (la coupant) : Oui, ben il commence à en avoir sa claque le Lulu ! Pour commencer, on me traîne à ce truc débile, avec des gosses débiles, pour voir une espèce de géant vert qui « pète » sur un âne débile qui parle-quelle imagination ces moldus- et en plus de tout ça, on me donne des surnoms débiles…c'est quoi ce Lulu ?

Dame : Chuuut !

Lindsay (ignorant la femme) : Ooh, c'est affectif entre collègue, non ? (elle lui tendit sous le nez son paquet de pop corn) Allez, déstresses un peu !

Lucius : Je ne toucherai pas à ces m*rdes.

Lindsay : T'as tort parce que…

Quelqu'un : Chuuut !

Lucius : Ah ! Et en plus, on me dit de me taire ! Mais c'est que…

Quelqu'un (l'interrompant) : Mais vos gueules à la fin !

Lucius se leva d'un bond, son ombre cachant immédiatement la moitié du grand écran, plus impressionnante encore que lui-même.

Lucius (lentement) : Qui a dit ça ?

Lindsay (se levant à son tour et lui prenant le bras) : Lucius, arrête…

Gamin : On voit plus rien !

Lucius : Tu perds pas grand-chose, crois moi.

Quelqu'un : mais poussez vous, bon sang ! Vous gênez tout le monde !

Lucius : Vous savez à qui vous…

Lindsay : Lucius, on va nous…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main se posait sur son épaule. Deux agents de la sécurité-sacrement bien baraqués nota elle en son for intérieur- les regardaient, hostiles.

1er agent : Vous allez arrêtez de foutre le bordel et vous rassoir sinon…

Lucius (excédé) : C'est une menace ?

1er agent : en quelque sorte monsieur…

Lindsay : Lucius, arrête et assis-toi !

Lucius : Ce débile me menace et moi je devrais gentiment obtempérer sous prétexte qu'il fait bien 100 kilos de plus que moi ?

Le « débile » en question ne du pas aimer cette dernière réplique, car, à peine une ou deux minutes plus tard, Lindsay et Lucius se virent claquer la porte du cinéma au nez avec interdiction d'y mettre un pied à vie.

Lucius (toujours énervé) : Si ils croient qu'ils vont s'en sortir comme ça…je vais le leur faire couler leur truc moldu, et on verra qui rira le dernier.

Lindsay (tendant son pop-corn) : T'en veux toujours pas ?

Et, c'est sous une fine pluie qui commençait à tomber, devant le premier cinéma de Pré-au-Lard, que Lucius goûta son premier pop-corn…qu'il eut du mal à ne pas recracher.

Dans la bibliothèque, un groupe de jeune buchait sur leurs devoirs. Ou plutôt essayait.

Harry les remarqua aussitôt, plus bruyant que les autres, et assis à leur place habituelle. Il s'empressa de rejoindre sa petite amie, Jenny, et Blaise, l'air très agité et pressé de partager son inquiétude avec ses amis.

Harry : Eh ! Vous auriez pas vu Hermione ? Elle devait faire un tour à la bibliothèque…

Jessy (sèchement) : Non.

Harry s'installa à ses côtés, passant un bras autour des épaules frêles de la jeune blonde.

Harry : Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

Jessy (posant sa plume tout en repoussant le bras d'Harry d'un mouvement d'épaule) : Comment ça « encore » ?

Jenny : Elle s'est encore disputée avec Blaise.

Harry : Encore ?

Jessy : Comment ça « encore » ?

Harry (catégorique) : Bon, pas le temps pour les disputes ! j'ai parlé à Hermione tout à l'heure est elle était vraiment bizarre…

Jessy (reprenant sa plume et l'encrier) : C'est fou ce que tous les mecs nous trouvent bizarre en ce moment…

Harry : Elle m'a carrément dit de casser avec toi parce que les relations longues, d'après elle, c'est nul !

Jenny : Ouïe ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Il se passe un truc avec Drago, tu crois ?

Blaise soupira et attrapa un énième bouquin sur les branchiflores avec un air de condamné à mort. La botanique, c'était décidemment pas son truc.

Jessy (à Blaise) : Encore un commentaire à faire, l'autre débile ?

Blaise (haussant les épaules) : Elle a peut être ses règles ?

Tandis que la mâchoire de Jessy s'ouvrait en grand, celui-ci repéra au loin, une forme familière.

Jessy : T'es vraiment stupide de penser ça !

Blaise : Ecoute l'hystérique, t'as qu'à lui poser la question toi-même ! Elle arrive vers nous.

La tablée se retourna pour voir arriver une personne qui d'apparence ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à notre lionne préférée.

Pansy se dirigeait d'un pas qu'elle pensait aussi assuré que la « fausse sang de bourbe » vers les deux couples de la dernière des tables prises.

Harry (ironique): T'as finalement retrouvé le chemin de la bibliothèque ?

Pansy : hein ?

Jenny : Alors ? A ce que dit Harry, t'es bizarre aujourd'hui. Il se passe quoi ?

Pansy (paniquée) : Euh…je…je voudrais juste savoir où est mon Drakoun…euh…Drago.

Blaise : Aux abonnés absents… (ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un demi-sourire) t'allais l'appeler comment ?

Pansy : Comment ça ? Mais il faut absolument que je le vois ! C'est très important !

Jessy : Et pourquoi ?

Pansy : Mais…mais…parce que !

Jessy (curieuse) : Et pourquoi t'as dit à Harry de rompre avec moi ?

Pansy resta interdite, complètement dépassée par la situation qu'elle pensait pouvoir gérée.

Blaise (murmurant) : Peut être parce que ça ferait des vacances à Potter…

Jessy : Toi, on t'a rien demandé ! T'as déjà de la chance que je laisse ma sœur t'approcher !

Blaise : Ben tiens…

Jessy (revenant à l'attaque) : Alors ?

Pansy : Ben…peut être que Zambini a raison, j'en sais rien moi ! Bon, vous savez pas où est mon Drago, alors…bye !

Et elle se détourna de la table avant de s'enfuir en courant pour éviter d'autres questions, butant sur plusieurs autres tables avant d'enfin disparaître de leur vue.

Silence estomaqué.

Jessy : Ben…oui, elle a peut être ses règles…

« _Fin_ ».

Homme : La sortie est par là ! Veuillez présenter vos tickets, nous espérons que la séance vous a plut…

Mione (poussant doucement Drago) : Dray ! Dray ! Réveille-toi ! C'est finit !

Drago : Hum ?

Ce dernier se passa la main sur le visage et ouvrit les yeux tandis que la salle s'éclairait, illuminant les visages ravis et excités des 1ères années.

Mione : Le 3ème était encore mieux, t'as vraiment loupé quelque chose…

Drago lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire avant de s'étirer comme un chat et de se décider à se mettre debout, sur ses deux pieds.

Mione : Allez les premières années, deux par deux, dans le calme, et vers la sortie.

Dray : Où est mon père ?

Mione : Il s'est fait éjecté de la salle.

Dray (écarquillant les yeux) : Quoi ? Mon père ?

Première année : Oh ! C'était marrent ! Mr Malefoy hurlait plus fort que le film…

Dray râla, s'apprêtant à quitter la salle quand une jolie fille en uniforme l'arrêta avec un petit sourire.

Fille : Votre ticket, monsieur.

Dray (pas encore réveillé) : Mon ticket ? Quel ticket ?

Mione(réalisant) : Oh non, c'est pas vrai…

Dray : Quoi ? J'ai plus de ticket, je pensais que…

Mione (à la fille) : Il l'a jeté, mais je vous jure que…

Dray (râlant) : En plus, pourquoi avoir un ticket pour un truc que j'ai même pas vu…

La fille le regarda, son petit sourire sadique s'accentuant. Ah ces sangs purs. Elle n'avait jamais pu les blairer avec leurs grands airs.

Fille : Sécurité !

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Elodie était tranquillement lovée dans un des vieux canapés usées au coin du feu, sentant tout son corps se réchauffait peu à peu, le dernier magasine de potion sous ses yeux avides d'informations.

Quelqu'un : Alors, les scoops de Poudlard ne suffisent plus à la Johnson ? Il lui en faut des plus croustillants ?

Elle daigna lever le regard vers l'intrus qui osait l'interrompre dans sa lecture. Ce dernier, extrêmement mignon, lui rappela vaguement quelque chose.

Elo : Oh, qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Mec : T'es connu pour savoir tous les secrets noir de tout le monde ici…

Elo : Tous sauf apparemment toi…on se serait pas déjà vu ?

Mec : Ouais, je vois, tu m'as déjà oublié…

Elo (claquant des doigts) : Mais oui, t'es l'autre de tout à l'heure ? Qui est parti fâché quand j'ai dit que je ne te connaissais pas ?

Mec : Bien joué, t'as trouvé…

Et il se cala dans un fauteuil sans en demander plus, son devoir de botanique sur un bras de l'élégant fauteuil vert bouteille. Trop loin au goût de la jeune blonde, qui lâcha sa revue devenue nettement moins intéressante, et le regarda plus attentivement.

Elo : Et…tu t'appelles comment ?

Mec : Sam…

Il leva la tête vers elle.

Sam : Pas besoin de te présenter, je sais qui tu es…

Elo : Ah…celle qui connait tous les plus noirs secrets de tous ?

Elo (s'approchant de lui) : Et…

Elle se figea, interloquée, en apercevant une tornade brune qui descendait les escaliers des chambres à toute allure. Elle fronça les sourcils et lui attrapa le bras quand celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur.

Elo : Mione ? Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Helene regarda sa « pire ennemie » qui venait de lui attraper le bras et qui, pour la première fois, la regardait sans aucune animosité, mais simplement une franche curiosité, expression qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru apercevoir sur le visage de la Johnson. Se transformer en Hermione Granger dans son dortoir n'était peut être pas une bonne idée venait elle de réaliser.

Hélène : Oh John…euh Elodie ! Hem, je…cherchais les soeurs de Drago, tu les aurais pas vu ?

Elo (pensant) : Les sœurs de Drago ? (à Hélène) Non, mais…t'as le mot de passe des Serpentards, toi ?

Hélène : Ben…ouais.

Sam : Tiens Hermione, tu peux venir deux secondes, j'ai un problème avec mon…

Elo (le coupant) : Vous vous connaissez ? (s'approchant d'Hélène et lui chuchotant à l'oreille) Comment t'as pu me cacher son existence ?

Hélène, dans un geste brusque, échappa à son étreinte, la bousculant quelques peu. Pour expliquer sa conduite instinctive, elle s'approcha du devoir de Sam et fit mine de s'y plonger avec grand intérêt.

Sam : On s 'est rencontré en aide aux devoirs, elle était la prof, j'étais l'élève.

Hélène : Euh…alors…les branchiflores…hem…ce sont des…plantes, non ?

Elle regarda le jeune brun qui la fixait. Soudain, il s'approcha d'elle et comme la jeune blonde quelques instants plus tôt, lui chuchota à l'oreille. Bien sûr lui, elle ne le rejeta pas.

Sam (chuchotant) : Qu'est ce que tu penses de la Johnson ? Réponds-moi sincèrement Hermione…

Hélène (troublée) : Et bien euh…Johnson…

Elle regarda la Serpentard, et soudain, un sourire malicieux s'étira sur son visage.

Hélène : Fais attention à elle ! Mon groupe d'amis et moi, on se la coltine parce qu'on arrive pas à s'en débarrasser et puis, qu'elle n'est pas très stable !

Sam : Ah bon ? Pourtant, à ce qu'on raconte, depuis qu'elle est avec vous…

Hélène : Oh…mais elle fait ses coups en douces…mais…c'est une psychopathe…la dernière fois, elle a tenté avec un ciseau de castrer Zambini…il s'en est fallu de peu…

Sam fronça les sourcils avant de la remercier d'un signe de tête. Hélène, quant à elle, se releva, fière d'elle et passant devant Elodie, lui balança un clin d'œil, goguenarde.

Elo (murmurant) : Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ?

Hélène (avec un grand sourire, lui tapotant l'épaule) : T'inquiètes, c'est dans la poche ! Il est tout à toi !

Et elle quitta la salle commune, éclatant de rire une fois la porte bel et bien refermée sur elle. Qu'est ce que c'était géniale d'être quelqu'un d'autre !

Elodie, quant à elle, se rapprocha de Sam, sûr d'elle.

Elo : Alors, on en était où ?

Sam : Euh…je ne sais pas mais…j'y vais !

Il se leva précipitamment, manquant de renverser son encrier et lui jeta un dernier regard, fronçant les sourcils.

Sam : Tu sais quoi…t'as l'air d'avoir une mémoire très courte alors…oublie moi.

Et il franchit la porte, laissant une Elodie Johnson en plan, plus que perplexe, et très vexée.

Elo (dans un souffle) : Alors comme ça, c'est dans la poche ?

Rogue : Il est hors de question qu'on avance l'heure du diner à 7h30 sous prétexte que Melle a faim !

Le directeur tapa de sa longue plume pleine d'encre sur son bureau d'un geste sec et définitif, ne manquant pas d'éclabousser les alentours, devant une Melle Van de Camp furibonde mais digne.

Lena : Mr le directeur, d'après des études, et le ministère me soutiendra…

Rogue (la coupant) : A parce que le ministère a déjà été mis au courant de votre dernière lubie ?

« Toc, toc ».

Rogue : Entrez !

« Toc, toc ».

Lena (agacée) : Entrez, on vous dit !

Rogue (abasourdit) : Non mais, et depuis quand vous inviter des personnes dans « mon » bureau ? C'est MON bureau.

«Toc, toc ».

C'est alors qu'ils se tournèrent vers l'intrus qui apparemment avait l'oreille dur et qui les observait du haut de son perchoir…derrière la vitre. L'intrus en question était un grand hibou brun au regard d'ambre, porteur d'un long ruban noir sur lequel était gravé en lettre d'or les initiales : B.S.S

Lena s'empressa de lui ouvrir et le grand oiseau se posa majestueusement sous le nez du directeur, lui présentant sa patte, où était attachée une enveloppe aux allures très officielles.

Rogue : Qu'est ce que la brigade de sécurité sorcière me veut ? (jetant un regard noir à Lena) C'est encore à cause de vous ?

Lena (offensée) : Je ne suis pas responsable de tous vos malheurs…

Rogue détacha la lettre et l'ouvrit en grand sous ses yeux attentifs qui semblèrent s'obscurcirent peu à peu que sa lecture avançait. Au bout d'un long moment, et après avoir relut la lettre une bonne dizaine de fois, il n'y avait plus aucun doute sur la façon dont il fallait l'interpréter. Il regarda la jeune femme rousse qui attendait debout, devant son bureau. En voilà une qui allait être contente.

Rogue : On me prévient que deux professeurs et nos deux préfets en chefs ont semé la zizanie dans le nouveau cinéma de Pré- au-Lard, d'où il semblerait qu'ils soient bannis à vie. Nos deux professeurs sont en train de régler la caution d'un de nos préfets en chef qui aurait « voler » le cinéma.

Lena (avec un petit sourire) : Je vous demande pardon ?

Maria longeait les couloirs de Poudlard. Quelque chose clochait. Elle n'avait pas vu ses amis de la journée. La jeune fille marchait donc d'un pas décidé vers l'appartement des préfets en chef, après avoir passé de fond en comble la bibliothèque, la Grande Salle, les salles communes, et le parc. Elle se sentait seule…abandonnée. C'est vrai qu'en dehors de ses sept amis, elle ne connait pas grand monde depuis son arrivé au château. Pour ainsi dire, personne. Enfin, elle les entendit, avant même de les voir. Comme à leurs habitudes, la conversation semblait animée.

Elo : Ah ! Maria ! Te voilà !

Maria : Me voilà ? Plutôt vous voilà ! Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?

Harry : Ben…t'as pas trouvé Hermione bizarre aujourd'hui ?

Maria (de mauvaise humeur) : Je l'ai même pas vu…à par en cours ce matin…

Blaise : Ben je peux te dire qu'elle était sacrement…

Jessy (le coupant) : Tu prononces encore une fois le mot « folle », « tarée » ou « hystérique » et tu te manges mon poing, Zambini !

Blaise : J'en tremble d'avance ! Mais occupe toi plutôt de ton copain, après tout c'est à lui qu'Hermione a conseillée de te larguer.

Jessy (s'approchant vivement de lui) : Toi je…

Harry, sentant l'orage éclaté, attrapa sa petite amie comme à son habitude au bord de l'explosion par la taille, et le ramena vers lui.

Harry : Oho, on se calme, je ne compte larguer personne moi…

Jessy : Ah oui ? Tu ne suis plus les conseils de ta meilleure amie ?

Harry (avec un sourire) : Parce que tu veux que je les suive ?

Jessy (vivement) : Non !

Harry sourit et l'embrassa sur le bout de son nez fier et hautain. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il l'aimait cette fille, avec son sale caractère.

Harry : Alors pas la peine de s'énerver, la tigresse…

Jessy (à Blaise) : T'as vu, je ne suis pas une hystérique, je suis une tigresse.

Blaise : Tu parles ! C'est juste une formulation mieux tournée qui en revient au même…

Jenny (lui filant un coup dans les côtes) : Ca suffit, Mr Je-veux-toujours-avoir-le-dernier-mot !

Blaise : Et je l'ai toujours non ?

Jenny (fronçant les sourcils, amusée) : Tu crois ?

Elodie, qui, silencieuse, assistait encore une fois à ses boutades de couple qui lui laissait comme un goût amer dans la bouche, soupira bruyamment. [Ouuuh en voilà une qui semble bien frustrée par son célibat ! ^^]

Elo (claquant des mains) : Bref ! On est là pour savoir ce qui se passe exactement ! Alors un peu de concentration, s'il vous plait !

Maria : Et qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?

Elo : Pour résumer, Harry s'est vu conseillé par Hermione de casser avec Jess', elle s'est comporté très étrangement avec Blaise, jenny, Jessy et Harry et a appelé Drago son « Dragounet » ou quelque chose dans le genre et elle m'a totalement cassé mon coup avec un beau mec…j'exige explication !

Maria : Et vous attendez là, en espérant qu'elle revienne dans son appart ' ?

Harry : Voilà ! Elle avait l'air d'avoir oublié son mot de passe la dernière fois…

Blaise : C'est quand même bizarre… et Drago qui justement est introuvable…où est ce qu'il a bien pu aller celui-là ?

Jenny : Aucune idée…

Blaise (riant) : Elle l'a appelé Dragochinou…elle devient un peu Pansy sur les bords…peut être qu'être trop proche de Drago est nocif pour la santé mental…

Jessy (sautant sur l'occasion) : On comprend pourquoi t'es devenu aussi c*n…

Blaise : On comprend pourquoi tu es comme tu es…

Ils se toisèrent.

Jenny : Et moi, je dois le prendre comment ?

Elo : STOP ! Pitié, ne recommencez pas !

Maria (revenant à Hermione) : Ca ne lui ressemble pas du tout, tout ce que vous m'avez raconté…

Harry : Ouais, comme dit Blaise, là c'était comme si Pansy avait pris son corps et que…

Elo : Ah non, Pansy est conne mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout d'aller raconter je ne sais quoi à…l'autre là…

Jenny (amusée) : t'as déjà oublié son nom ?

Elo : Il m'a demandé de l'oublié…j'oublie !

Blaise : ouais, n'empêche qu'Harry n'a pas tort ! Qui dit que Pansy ou les autres délurés qui traînent avec elle en ce moment n'a pas piqué le corps d'Hermione ?

Jessy (pensive) : Ca n'explique toujours pas pourquoi Drago est subitement devenu invisible…

Harry : Peut être qu'il a été enlevé par Pansy ? C'est vrai que la dernière fois, elle avait l'air de vachement comploter avec la grande blonde, et la brune là…

Jessy : Dis donc, la grande blonde ? La brune ? Ca mate ou je rêve ?

Elo (agacée) : On s'en fout Jess' ! C'est un mec, tu ne pourras jamais empêcher ses yeux de se poser sur une autre fille.

Jessy (réfléchissant) : Je pourrais toujours le rendre aveugle…

Harry regarda la jeune blonde qu'il tenait dans ses bras avant de secouer la tête et de resserré son étreinte, éberlué par son sérieux. L'embrassant doucement dans le cou, il lui souffla un « cruel » dans le creux de sa nuque, ce qui la fit se contorsionner. Elle était très chatouilleuse.

Elo : Ca pourrait tenir cette histoire d'enlèvement…

Blaise : Elles veulent peut être le violer ! Il est peut être en danger ! Et peut être que la vraie Mione aussi ! Il faut aller les sauver !

Jessy, Jenny, et Maria se regardèrent, fronçant les sourcils.

Jessy : Oho là, t'emballe pas aussi vite ! C'est n'importe quoi !

Blaise : Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est moi qui en ait l'idée ?

Jessy : Oui !

Blaise : T'es pas d'accord Harry ?

Harry : Peut être…on n'est peut être aussi en train de se monter un film…

Jessy (ironique) : A mon avis, ils ont été enlevé par des martiens qui ont pris leurs places…

Jenny (soudain tendue) : Attendez…chut !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui, soudain relevée, tendait l'oreille, un doigt sur sa bouche, imposant le silence.

Jenny : Quelqu'un arrive…

Et en effet, mais les six amis n'auraient pu dire dans quelle direction, des talons claquaient sur le vieux parquet du 7ème étage. Bientôt, des voix, puis des éclats de voix de plus en plus audibles se firent entendre dans le silence nouveau.

Voix : Non, lâche-moi, sale con* e, tu vas faire tout capoter !

Voix : On avait dit que se serait moi qui m'en occuperai, que j'étais apte !

Voix (répondant) : Oui ben, j'ai changé d'avis…

Elo (chuchotant, perplexe) : C'est moi où c'est notre petite préfète en chef qui se dispute avec elle-même ?

Harry (de même) : C'est bien la voix d'Hermione, mais elle fait trop de bruit pour être toute seule.

C'est alors que soudain la vérité éclata aux yeux surpris du groupe. Elle leur apparut à l'angle du couloir sombre, une évidence indéniable.

Jessy : Que… ?

Deux Hermione semblaient se crêper le chignon, s'envoyant des regards étincelants de fureurs. Elles se stoppèrent net en apercevant tout le petit monde installé devant la porte des préfets en chef. Mais, le bruit de talons claquant sèchement sur le sol ne s'éteignit pas pour autant. Harry se retourna et, à l'autre bout du couloir, deux autres parfaites copies de sa meilleure amie, apparurent, restèrent tétanisées pendant quelques secondes.

Le temps qui s'était comme brusquement arrêter, s'écoulant à n'en plus finir, chacun se regardant, cherchant une réponse dans le regard des autres, s'accéléra alors. Les quatre Hermione, aillant repris leurs esprits, laissèrent échapper de concert un petit glapissement effrayé, avant d'amorcer un demi-tour sur place et de s'enfuir en courant, très coordonnées dans leurs mouvements.

Silence. Jenny, Jessy, Blaise, Harry, Elodie et Maria se regardèrent, haussant les sourcils. Puis soudain, à leur tour, se mirent en mouvement, le groupe se séparant, partant en chasse des petites fugueuses qui leurs devaient clairement une petite explication.

Elo : Eh attendez ! Bande de péta*se, vous vous en sortirez pas comme ça !

8 heures pile sonnait aux horloges de Poudlard, quand quatre ombres obscurcirent les marches en pierre des portes d'entrée du château, alors que des fenêtres de la Grande Salle l'animation du diner quotidien se faisait entendre.

Drago bouillonnait et à en voir la tête de râleur n°1 [Voyez vous de qui je parle ? :D], son père aussi.

Lindsay, agacée, regardait le professeur de potions en train d'essayer chaque clé de l'énorme trousseau dans les serrures, presque à tâtons, seulement éclairé par la lueur provenant de la Grande Salle et le clair de lune.

Lindsay : A ce rythme là, on en a encore pour la nuit !

Lucius (se tournant vers Lindsay) : Oh, c'est pas le moment de la ramener, hein, j'ai vraiment passé une journée de m*rde, et aller chercher mon fils en prison, ça a été la cerise sur le gâteau.

Lindsay : Pardon ! J'AI passé une journée de m*rde pendant laquelle tu as râlé, râlé, râlé, que tu m'as viré d'un cinéma, et trainer à la brigade policière…

Mione (la coupant) : Ca suffit, arrêtez de vous disputer ! Moi, j'ai pas râlé, mais je m'en suis pris plein aujourd'hui aussi, et maintenant j'ai froid, alors ouvrez cette puta*n de porte !

Quelques instants après, les quatre acolytes, les deux préfets en chef, et les deux professeurs entraient dans la tiédeur de la Grande Salle, accueillit par tous les regards curieux de ceux qui ne savaient pas encore, et narquois de ceux qui, hélas, savaient. Lena Van de Camp semblait attendre de les voir rejoindre la table des professeurs avant d'entamer son repas. Attention suspecte.

Dray : Si ça s'apprend…

Il regarda sa dulcinée qui s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa table.

Mione (avec un sourire) : Oh mais ça va s'apprendre mon chéri, et notre super réputaion de bon préfets en chef va en prendre un sacré coup…regarde (elle désigna les tables du menton) les 1ères années ont déjà mis au courant les 2èmes années…dans moins de cinq minutes tout le monde sera au courant de notre séjour derrière les barreaux.

Dray : Bon au moins, on a pas à se cacher d'une chose…

Mione : Ah bon ? Et de quoi ?

Il sourit et lui releva le menton pour poser un baiser sur ses lèvres, dans ce qui sembla le premier moment agréable de sa journée.

Dray : Tout le monde sait que je t'aime…

Hermione s'affala, plus que s'assit, entre Maria et Harry, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait réussit en quelques secondes à lui faire oublier les mauvais moments de la journée. Mais au regard qui lui lancèrent ses deux amis Gryffondor, une explication semblait devoir se faire.

Harry : Des bruits bizarres circulent…

Mione (innocemment) : Ah oui ?

Maria (se rapprochant) : Qu'est ce que t'as bien pu faire pour te faire arrêter ?

Mione (levant les yeux au ciel) : J'étais à côté de Drago au moment où celui-ci a déclaré ne pas avoir de billet à la sortie du cinéma…

Maria : Ah…au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment alors…

Harry : T'aurais pas pu nous dire que t'étais au ciné, d'ailleurs ? On t'a cherché partout nous !

Mione : Et alors, j'ai loupé quelque chose de croustillant ?

Harry et Maria se regardèrent, complices. Le jeune homme posa alors une main sur l'épaule de sa meilleure amie, la pressant affectueusement.

Harry : Si tu savais…

De son côté, Drago regardait ses amis Serpentards avec intérêt.

Dray : Et vous n'avez pas réussit à choper ses quatre fausses Hermione ?

Jess' : Non, elles sont disparus (claquant des doigts), « pouf », comme ça !

Elodie sirotait sa boisson, amusée, et enfin détendue. Elle se pencha vers Drago.

Elo : Mais moi j'ai ma petite idée sur leurs identités…

Le beau blond suivit le regard de sa peste d'amie. Un peu plus loin à la même table, Pansy semblait lancée dans une discussion très animée avec Serena et Hélène. Serena et Hélène qui avaient l'air prête à sortir les griffes et réduire en charpie la pauvre petite Parkinson.

Dray : Pourquoi tu penses que c'est elles ?

Elo (reprenant son verre) : Oh, leurs façons d'être…Blaise pense comme moi…

Dray (amusé) : Vous pensez qu'on est reparti dans le trip « Voldemort cherche héritier » et qu'il a choisit Pansy ?

Blaise : Il avait bien choisit Weasmoch' ! Mais non, mon pote, c'est bien pire…

D'un geste, il lui intima de se rapprocher, et lui chuchota à l'oreille des mots, audibles cependant, pour les filles.

Blaise (chuchotant) : Elles te veulent dans leur lit !

A la table des professeurs, de par et d'autre de Lena van de Camp, Lucius et Lindsay semblaient contenir leur rage, pendant que celle-ci pérorait trop joyeusement à leur goût sur leur malheur commun.

Lena : Et quand je pense que nous avons du envoyé quelqu'un récupérer nos 1ères années, abandonnés sans concession devant la cinéma. Quand je pense à tout ce qui aurait pu arriver…

Lindsay sentait la pression montait peu à peu. Cette g*rce n'aurait pas pu se contenter d'un regard noir comme l'avait fait Rogue à leur arrivé à table. Elle planta férocement sa fourchette dans son plat et engouffra autant de frites que pouvait contenir sa bouche. Tous les moyens étaient bons pour ne pas avoir à parler. Surtout ne pas parler. Ne rien dire qu'elle pourrait regretter plus tard.

Lena : J'imagine que vous vous douter que tous cela sera mentionné dans mon rapport hebdomadaire au ministère…le manque de sérieux et de responsabilités des professeurs (elle marqua une pause) et visiblement de leurs enfants qui ont été nommés à tort et certainement avec l'aide de leurs parents préfets en chef….

Lindsay laissa tomber sa fourchette dans son plat, manquant de s'étrangler avec une frite, et se tourna vers l'horripilante rousse à ses côtés, remarquant que Lucius faisait de même. Elle se força à avaler le plus vite possible tous ce qu'elle s'était engloutit, ce qui lui prit quelques bonnes secondes.

Lindsay (sèchement) : Vous êtes une…

« PATATRA ». « BOUM ».

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée comme poussées par la violence d'une explosion fulgurante qui les plaqua sur les murs avec une telle brutalité que l'une d'elle sortit de ses gongs. L'onde de choc brisa alors les fenêtres les plus proches, et des cris s'élevèrent dans toute la Salle, les élèves se tenant tout près se jetant sous leur table, où se couvrant la tête de leurs bras, faibles remparts aux verres. Une fumée épaisse s'engouffra, étouffante, suffocante. A la table des Serpentard, trop éloigné pour être inquiété par les éclats de verre, ou la fumée noirâtre, Drago plissa les yeux. Il lui semblait apercevoir une sorte de masse dans l'encadrement de la porte, mais n'arrivait pas à distinguer ce que cela pouvait être.

Il se leva, imité par ses amis et les professeurs, intrigués. Intrigués ? Lena semblait juste tout juste irritée.

La fumée commença à s'estompée, s'échappant par les fenêtres brisés, et un spectacle des plus sordides, mais des plus surprenants s'offrit alors à eux.

Il y avait bien une masse au sol. Cette masse, c'était trois hommes. Ils avaient dépassé la trentaine et, malgré qu'ils aient tous l'air très grand, ne se ressemblait pas du tout.

Homme : QUI a eut cette idée stupide ?

Châtain : Euh…

Brun : Tu ne nous as pas arrêté alors commence pas à gueuler, et pousse toi de là, tu m'écrases !

Les trois hommes se relevèrent péniblement sous les yeux éberlués de toute la Grande Salle. Ils s'époussetèrent, se regardèrent, comme amusés par leur propre entré fracassante, puis se tournèrent vers les autres. Les autres. La population entière de Poudlard. Muette. Stupéfaite.

Pas un bruit, pas un mot. Et soudain. Harry sentit son cœur se remettre à battre frénétiquement, il sortit des rangs, se plantant au milieu de la salle, et continua à fixer les nouveaux venus, la gorge soudain serré. Effrayé. Tendu. Tremblant.

Harry (dans un murmure) : Papa ?

***Fin de l'épisode et de la saison 2***

Hihihi, beaucoup de questions, non ? Nous attendons vos réactions ^^


	29. Le retour des maraudeurs

_Episode 1_

_Le retour des Maraudeurs_

Depuis quelques minutes, la Grande Salle était resté inerte, plus personne ne parlaient, plus personne ne bougeaient. Harry ne s'était même pas aperçut qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue, il tendit sa main pour attraper celle de sa meilleure amie assise à côté de lui. A la table des professeurs, les réactions étaient les mêmes. Lindsay avait du se retenir à Narcissa pour ne pas tomber sous le choc tandis que cette dernière avait rentré ses ongles dans la peau de son mari. Le directeur ne semblait pas plus au courant de la situation que tous les autres, seul une grande femme rousse affichait un grand sourire. Cette femme bien sûr vous l'avez deviné n'était autre que Lena Van de Camp, la nouvelle professeur de métamorphose et membre intégré du ministère.

Lena : (aux trois intrus) Venez ! Venez ! Mes chers élèves, messieurs et mesdames du corps enseignant, j'ai l'immense honneur de vous présentez les trois aurores chargés durant toute cette année de protéger Poudlard, Mr Lupin, Mr Black et Mr Potter. Messieurs au nom de toute l'école, je vous souhaite la bienvenue.

Rogue : Comment ça vous et le ministère avaient jugé bon de ne pas nous prévenir de l'arrivé d'aurore à Poudlard ? JE SUIS LE DIRECTEUR et je pense que j'aurais dû être le premier à être prévenu ! Surtout quand deux des aurores en question sont censé être mort !

Tous les professeurs et tous les « aurores en questions » se trouvaient maintenant dans le bureau du directeur et ce dernier était hors de lui. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Lena ne semblait pas sûr d'elle face à un Rogue rouge de colère.

Lena : Nous avons découvert que Mr Potter et Mr Black faisaient parti des peu de personnes à ne pas avoir été tué par le sort impardonnable du maître des ténèbres, ils ont été envoyé dans les landes, un monde entre la vie et la mort. Lors de la chute définitive de Voldemort, ils sont revenus du côté des vivants et nous avons dû les placer un certain temps en quarantaine. Nous avons préféré ne pas ébruité l'affaire pour éviter les scandales dans la presse.

Rogue : Parce que je suis journaliste maintenant ?

James : Oh du calme Severurus, t'es plus tout jeune maintenant, tu risques l'infarctus !

Rogue : Je ne veux pas de lui dans mon école !

Sirius : Oh ! C'est pas très gentil ça ! Tu vas le blesser, c'est comme ça qu'on enseigne de nos jours ?

Pendant tous le long de la conversation, Lindsay n'avait pas bougé, elle n'avait pas revu Sirius depuis la nuit où il l'avait quitté et là il était là devant elle, bien vivant. Une bouffée de chaleur commença à monter en elle, elle se passa la main sur le front, elle était brûlante, elle devait sortir. Après avoir lancé un bref petit « excusez moi », elle courrait dans le couloir loin des autres profs et surtout de Sirius.

Lena : Pauvre chérie, trop d'émotions pour elle ?

Lucius : Vous voulez que je vous rappel votre tête lorsque vous avez transformé Miss Parkinson en cochon.

Lena : Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai transformée !

Lucius : Et les règles de sécurité ?

Lena : Parlons-en des règles avec votre fils et son équipe qui se croient au dessus de toutes lois.

Lucius : Vu les résultats de mon fils et de son équipe comme vous le dites, ils peuvent bien se permettre de temps en temps un petit écart par contre vous, avec vos performances en tant que professeur pour le moment …

Narcissa : Et si nous ne nous écartions pas trop du sujet ?

Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait de le voir, il avait tant voulu le rencontrer pendant 16 ans qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir. Se rappelait-il de lui ? L'avait-il reconnut dans la Grande Salle ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Soudain la porte de la bibliothèque où il était installé avec Blaise et Drago s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Maria, Jenny, Jessy, Elodie et Hermione.

Elodie : On a été à la pêche aux infos !

Blaise : Et alors ?

Maria : Alors rien ! On a presque failli se faire prendre par Rusard !

Dray : Pourquoi ne pas attendre tous simplement que la réunion des profs se finisse et demander à mon père un résumé.

Harry : Bonne idée ! On y va !

Blaise : Où ?

Harry : Devant la porte du directeur.

Mione : Harry, on a le temps !

Jenny : Non, Harry a raison on devrait y aller pendant qu'il n'y a personne.

Jessy : Mais la réunion va peut-être durer 3 heures.

Harry : Et alors ? Ca peut passer pour de l'hystérie mais je veux savoir pourquoi Sirius et mon père sont là.

Blaise : Bon, on y va alors ?

Dray : Tous ce qu'on va réussir à faire c'est se faire prendre par Rusard.

Blaise : Hermione et toi, vous pouvez peut-être y aller ! Vous avez une excuse, vous êtes préfets en chef !

Mione : Et alors ça ne nous donne pas le droit de participer aux réunions des profs.

Elodie : Bien sûr que si, vous êtes le lien entre les profs et les élèves, il est de votre devoir d'être à cette réunion !

Dray : Qu'est ce que ça va changer que se soit nous où mon père qui soit à la réunion ? On sera les choses au même moment !

Harry : Mais je ne tiens plus. Hermione ! S'il te plait !

Mione: De toute façon, ils ne voudront pas de nous et puis ça fait trop fouineur de vouloir assister à cette réunion alors que d'habitude on râle quand on est convoqué.

Le survivant allait protester lorsqu'une tête rousse apparut ayant pour effet de faire lever Jessy. Elle pensait pourtant avoir été clair la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus. Cette Wesmoche ne devait pas approcher Harry.

Ginny : Les profs demandent que les préfets en chef soient à la réunion.

Le visage d'Harry s'illumina recevant les mots de Ginny comme une révélation divine.

Harry : C'est un signe Hermione !

Jessy : (réagissant au quart de tour) Comment ça c'est un signe ? Pour toi, la Wesmoche est un signe ! Mais oui, bien sûr tu as raison va la rejoindre ! Coures ! Epouses là ! Fais lui des enfants ! C'est un signe ! Et moi je suis quoi ? Le jouet en attendant le signe du destin ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand que tu attendais un signe du destin ?

Harry : Mais Jess, je parlais de …

Jess : Non, Harry, c'est bon !

Et sans se retourner la belle blonde franchi l'embrassure de la porte en ne manquant pas au passage de bousculer Ginny.

Blaise : (à Jenny) Quand je te dis que ta sœur est taré !

Retour dans la salle des profs, où Rogue continuait à faire les quatre cent pas. Face à lui se trouvait tous les professeurs et les trois aurores chargés de protéger le château mais bien sûr il manquait deux personnes pour que le conseil de Poudlard soit complet. Pour la troisième fois depuis dix minutes, Lindsay venait de regarder sa montre, chaque minutes à proximité de Sirius était une torture, Hermione devait le faire exprès pour la faire souffrir. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître les deux préfets en chef. Hermione regarda Sirius qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de lancer un regard meurtrier à Drago qui se fit un plaisir de le lui rendre.

Rogue : Bon maintenant que les préfets en chef sont présent nous pouvons commencer.

Sirius : Alors je t'explique James, lui c'est Drago Malefoy, le fils de Lulu, le pire ennemis de ton fils et le protégé de Severurus. Et elle c'est Hermione Granger, la meilleure amie d'Harry. Putain t'es devenue super canon !

Pour seule réponse, la jeune fille esquissa un petit sourire gêné, ce genre de compliment n'était pas forcément le bien venu devant sa mère, son père, sa future belle mère, son futur beau père et son petit ami.

Narcissa : Elle reste trop jeune pour toi, cousin. Et elle est devenue casé aussi.

James : Avec mon fils ? Il assure comme son père celui là.

Lucius : Non, avec le mien ! C'est qui qui assure maintenant ?

Lindsay : Quand vous aurez fini vos duels débiles on pourra peut être commencer ? Non ?

Dray : Bon, on a pas non plus toute la journée ! Si on pouvais commencer tous de suite.

Sirius : Oh mais c'est que c'est un actif ton fiston Lulu.

Rogue : (regardant méchamment Léna) Bon puisque maintenant nous sommes dans l'obligation d'avoir des aurores, vous avez bien entendu également choisi les aurores donc ils vont rester mais je pense avoir le droit d'instaurer quelques règles.

James : Il faut quand même qu'il impose un peu son autorité le Severurus.

Remus : James, on est là en temps que pro !

Lucius : Et ben ça promet.

Sirius : T'as un problème avec notre professionnalisme ?

Lucius : Laisses moi rire ! Vous êtes aussi pro que le ministère et tous leurs crétins.

Lena : Je ne vous permettrai pas de parler ainsi du ministère et de…MOI !

Drago et Hermione se regardaient depuis le début, cette situation tournait au ridicule, les adultes se transformaient en vrai gamin une fois tous réuni dans la même pièce. Soudain, le blond se leva, s'imposant dans la pièce avec son charisme imposant.

Drago : Si vous vouliez bien vous taire ! Non, mais vous vous êtes vu et ça se dis professeur, aurore ou même directeur ! Maintenant si nous pouvions tous nous asseoir et commencer réellement cette réunion qui fait chier tous le monde.

Après un long moment de silence, c'est finalement Potter qui reprit la parole.

James : Décidément, il est vraiment pas marrant ton gamin.

Sirius : Tel père, tel fils.

Lucius : Mon fils est responsable ! Tous comme son père.

Dray : Papa, assis toi et tais toi ! Ok ! Comme tous les autres d'ailleurs. Maintenant si le directeur pouvait prendre les commandes.

Une lumière sombre, des bruits de fond, c'était l'atmosphère de Poudlard pourtant pour Sirius ça avait été les meilleures années. James, Remus, Peter et lui avaient fais les pires conneries mais ils avaient construit une amitié à toutes épreuves enfin ils le pensaient. Lili était encore vivante, toujours en train de critiquer les moindres gestes de James. Et surtout ça avait été ces années de bonheur et d'amour avec Lindsay. Il tourna la tête pour observer au loin la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aimé, elle était là assise en train de papoter avec sa cousine, Narcissa. Depuis quand étaient elles amies ces deux là ? Il fût sorti de ses pensées par le coude de James qui vint taper dans ses côtes.

James : Et t'as vu, elle est mignonne la rousse !

Sirius : La rousse ? La fille du ministère ?

James : Ouais, elle a du caractère, c'est le genre de nana qui pourrait me plaire.

Sirius retourna son regard sur Lena Van de Camp, droite comme un bâton devant Rogue, elle lui faisait la morale sur le comportement des professeurs pendant la réunion en présence d'élèves en l'occurrence Drago et Hermione.

Sirius : Ce genre de nana pourrait te plaire ? Tu te fou de moi ? C'est de l'humour c'est ça ?

James : Non, regardes bien, elle est très belle et je suis sûr qu'elle dégage une passion phénoménale.

Sirius : Pour moi, le seul truc qu'elle dégage c'est des frissons dans le dos !

James : Tu sais à qui elle me fais penser ?

Sirius : MC Gonagall ?

James: Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Elle ressemble à…

La voix du Potter se brisa, il y a 16 ans sa vie avait connu un grand tournant, le même jours il avait perdu son fils et sa femme, tous les trois condamné à vivre dans des mondes différents.

Sirius : Lili ! Elle ressemble à Lili.

James : Ouais. Tu as parlé à Harry depuis qu'on est là ?

Sirius : Non et toi non plus tu n'y a pas été !

James : Je ne le connais pas ce gamin.

Sirius : C'est ton fils !

James : Justement ! Il s'attend certainement à avoir un père responsable et je suis tous sauf ça ! J'étais très jeune quand j'ai eu Harry et que je suis « mort », j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de vivre mon passage de l'adolescence à l'adulte.

Sirius : Si ça peut te consoler, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas eu se passage pourtant je suis resté plus longtemps que toi.

James : Ouais enfin assez parlé de moi ! Et toi comment tu comptes reconquérir Lindsay ?

Sirius : Je ne vois pas du tous de quoi tu veux parler !

James : Oh arrêtes ! T'es fou d'elle.

Sirius : Pas du tous et puis même si s'était le cas c'est trop tard, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

Voilà, deux semaines que Drago et Hermione n'avaient pas eu un petit moment d'intimité. Chaque fois qu'ils pensaient pouvoir se retrouver tous les deux, quelqu'un venait casser le truc, comme la fois où Harry avait pénétré dans leur chambre sans toquer ou quand Elodie avait tambouriné leur porte jusqu'à qu'ils ouvrent. Bref, avoir des amis pouvait être très très chiant de temps en temps. Mais là, il était 22 heure et ils étaient tous les deux dans leur salle commune, Drago installé sur le canapé des brochures de fac dans les mains et Hermione sur le bureau juste éclairé par la faible lueur d'une lampe à pétrole. Drago leva les yeux des ses brochures pour les poser sur sa petite amie concentrée sur son devoir de potion. Doucement il se leva tel un tigre (c'est sa forme animagus vous vous souvenez ?) et une fois arrivé à la hauteur du cou d'Hermione, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux.

Mione : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Dray : Tu sais combien de temps ça fais qu'on a pas fait un gros câlin ?

Mione : Oh ! Je vois où tu veux en venir toi.

Dray : Ah bon ? Et ben tant mieux car je veux y venir vite !

Et sans plus attendre, il la saisit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser sur toutes les parcelles de son corps découvertes. Leurs baisers s'approfondirent en bientôt leur chemin croisa celui d'un mur ou Hermione vint se taper ce qui eu pour but d'encore plus faire monter l'excitation.

La main de Drago commençait à se balader sur les longues et fines jambes de sa petite amie et a remonter doucement mais sûrement sa jupe lorsque la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Harry : Hermione, il faut que je te parle de mon père !

Au son de la voix du Potter, Drago laissa tous tomber, Hermione, sa jupe et son érection, ne restant plus que ses beaux yeux bleu gris maudissant son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard :

Dray : J'en ai ras le cul, vous pouvez pas nous laisser libre un peu, heureusement qu'on vit ensemble sinon on se croiserait seulement dans la journée.

Harry : Je suis désolé mais…

Dray : Mais tu n'as pas d'excuse ! Tu n'aurais pas pu frapper avant d'entrer ! Pour information c'est chez nous ici !

Harry : Mais mon père…

Dray : J'en ai rien a foutre moi de ton père.

Mione : Drago !

Dray : (à Hermione) Non, il n'y a pas de Drago qui tiennent, j'ai donné je trouve, il est normal que je pète les plombs au bout d'un moment.

Harry : Oui mais là c'est du pur égoïsme, j'ai pas vu mon père depuis 16 ans !

Dray : Et ben vas le voir ton père ! Je ne t'y empêche pas mais viens pas nous faire chier.

Harry : J'ai besoin d'Hermione.

Dray: Oui ben moi aussi là tu vois.

Harry : Hermione.

La jeune femme regarda le brun et le blond la fixant tous les deux et en l'occurrence attendant une réaction de sa part. En gros, ils étaient en train de lui demander de choisir. Drago ou Harry ? Le Serpentard ou le Griffondor ? Le blond ou le brun ? Son homme ou son meilleur ami ?

Mione : Harry, je suis désolé.

Harry : Ok, d'accord, génial, et ben elle est belle l'amitié, vous savez, laissez tombé, j'ai pas besoin de vous.

Et sans plus attendre, il quitta la pièce laissant le couple : Drago encore très énervé contre lui et Hermione en voulant à son petit ami de l'avoir obligé à choisir. Maintenant ils étaient enfin tous les deux mais plus aucun des deux n'avaient plus envi de faire quoi que ce soit.

Une discrimination ! Voilà de quoi étaient victimes les femmes professeurs de Poudlard. Alors que les hommes avaient 3 WC pour eux, les femmes n'en avaient que 2. Or Trawlaway monopolisait l'un d'eux depuis plus d'une demi-heure et l'autre était hors service. Narcissa tambourina une dernière fois dans la porte en hurlant sur le professeur de divination avant de se décider à aller dans les toilettes des hommes. Bien sûr avec sa chance phénoménale, là aussi les toilettes étaient occupés. Décidemment ils s'étaient tous ligué pour la faire chier. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit, comme prise au piège, Narcissa essaya de trouver une issue de secours mais il était trop tard, l'intrus se trouvait face à elle et ce n'était autre que son cousin, Sirius.

Sirius : C'est les toilettes des hommes ici.

Narcissa : Je sais mais ceux des femmes sont prit … et puis ici aussi de toute façon.

Sirius : Alors comme ça tu travailles à Poudlard ?

Narcissa : Ouais, tous mes enfants y étaient et Lucius aussi donc j'ai pris le poste.

Sirius : Poudlard s'est transformé en mangemort académie.

Narcissa : Arrêtes, Sirius, ce temps là est terminé.

Sirius : Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de ne pas oublier ce que m'ont fait ta sœur et ton mari.

Narcissa : Ta rancœur à la con tu devrais l'oublier tous ce que ça va t'apporter c'est des déceptions, tous comme avec Lindsay.

Sirius : Pardon ?

Narcissa : Tu m'as bien comprit Sirius, ta rancœur vous a détruit Lindsay et toi. Ca ne t'es pas venu en tête qu'aujourd'hui une deuxième chance s'offrait à vous ?

Sirius : Et c'est une femme qui a eu des triplets a 17 ans et qui a épousé un homme qui a été forcé par sa famille qui me dis ça ?

Narcissa : Peut-être mais aujourd'hui, j'ai une famille, des enfants magnifiques et un mari que j'aime alors que toi tu as quoi Sirius à par ton ego surdimensionné ?

Sirius (baissant la tête) : Je ne savais pas que tu me détestais autant Narcissa. Je ne te pensais pas comme ta sœur et ton mari.

Narcissa : Je ne te déteste pas. Et surtout je tiens à Lindsay et ça me fais mal de le voir souffrir à cause de toi.

Sirius : C'est elle qui a été faire un gosse à Rogue.

Narcissa : Oh arrêtes ! Tous le monde sait que ce n'est pas la vrai raison ! Tu n'as jamais avalé le fait que Lindsay ne veulent pas t'épouser.

Sirius : Décidemment, t'es vraiment devenu désagréable. T'as perdu ta gentillesse avec tes kilos.

Narcissa : Je ne peux pas en dire autant avec ta diplomatie, tu n'as jamais été diplomate.

Sirius : Ca doit être de famille !

Narcissa : Bon, ils vont sortir ! C'est pas possible ça fait au moins 10 minutes que trois personnes y sont !

Sirius : T'as essayé d'ouvrir la porte ?

Narcissa : Non, pourquoi ?

Sirius : (ouvrant la porte) Parce que depuis tous à l'heure, il n'y a personne dans aucun des WC !

Harry, après s'être fait jeté par les préfets en chef avait décidé d'aller se plaindre à Jessy. Mais cette dernière ne semblait pas prête à prêter attention à son petit ami. En effet, cette dernière s'était plongé dans un duel sans merci contre son beau frère, Blaise. Un autre conflit avait explosé entre ces deux là et là le sujet de leur discorde était celui qui jouait le mieux aux échecs. Harry s'était donc lancé dans un long monologue inutile puisque ses deux amis très concentré sur leur jeu ne les écoutés pas. De plus, Harry semblait oublier une chose pour Jessy, ils n'étaient plus ensemble après leur conflit suite à la révélation de Potter.

Harry : Et là Hermione a choisi Drago ! Alors que je suis son meilleur ami depuis des années ! (long blanc) Est ce que un de vous deux m'écoutes ?

Jessy : Non !

Harry : Sympa ! J'attendais plus de soutient de la part de mes potes, ma meilleure amie et ma copine.

Jessy : Quelle copine ? De qui tu parles ? Parce que je te rappel que ton « signe du destin », c'est la Wesmoche, pas moi.

Harry : Oh ! Jess arrêtes ! Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien entre Ginny et moi.

Jessy : Non, je ne sais rien Harry. J'en ai marre quand je me lève le matin de me demander si tu vas retourner avec ton ex.

Harry : Mais il est hors de question que je retourne avec Ginny, j'ai cassé avec elle depuis bientôt un ans.

Jessy : Oui, mais tu l'as quitté parce que tu voulais la protéger.

Blaise : Euh… moi je crois que je vais vous laisser.

Jessy : Non, c'est bon tu peux rester ! De toute façon, c'est moi qui part ! Saches Harry que à partir de maintenant entre toi et moi, il n'y que le passé…

Et c'est sous le regard abasourdi de son ex petit ami que le jeune blonde se leva de sa chaise et se dépêcha d'aller chercher du réconfort auprès d'une de ses amies ou de sa sœur.

Blaise : Ca veut dire que j'ai gagné ?

Quand Jessy et Blaise avaient commencé à se disputer et à faire leur ridicule match, Jenny s'était mise dans une colère noire. Les deux personnes avec qui elle passait le plus de temps ne cessaient se déchirer. Elle avait donc trouvé du réconfort auprès de Elodie et Maria qui installées sur une confortable banquette dans un couloir, s'amusaient à donner des notes aux mecs passant devant elles.

Jenny : Ils vont me rendre folle ! Toutes leurs conversations sont source de conflits !

Elodie : Que veux tu ? Ce sont deux têtes de turc ! Tu ne les changeras pas !

Maria : Le plus important c'est qu'ils t'aiment tous les deux.

Jenny : Oui, mais je ne fais que m'engueuler avec eux à cause de tous leurs problèmes. Pour le peu que j'en soutienne un et ben l'autre ne le supporte pas.

Elodie : Evites de les voir en même temps ! Oh ! Mignon ! 15/20 !

Maria : Elodie a raison !

Jenny : Pour mon problème ?

Maria : Non, pour le mec ! …. Enfin pour ton problème aussi elle a raison.

Jenny : Oui, mais après ils vont m'en vouloir de passer plus de temps avec l'un qu'avec l'autre !

Elodie : Passes la journée avec Jessy et la nuit avec Blaise ! Crois moi, avec lui c'est la nuit qui est le plus intéressant.

Jenny : Si tu pouvais éviter de me rappeler que tu a couché avec mon petit ami.

Maria : Ben tiens voilà Jessy !

Jenny : (à sa sœur) Vous avez fini votre petit jeu ridicule !

Jessy : Non, on a pas eu le temps ! Harry est arrivé, on s'est engueulés et on a cassé ! Enfin j'ai cassé !

Jenny : Tu as cassé ?

Elodie : Ah ! Ca au moins c'est intéressant ! (voyant le regard noir de Jenny) Enfin sans te vexer Jen !

Maria : Et comment il a réagi Harry ?

Jessy : Pas de réaction !

Elodie : Soit il est choqué à mort ou alors il s'en fou !

Jessy : De toute façon ma décision est prise ! Je ne pouvais plus supporter de voir cette garce de Wesmoche passer ses journées à lui tourner autour.

Elodie : Alors il plait à une fille donc tu le largues ! Et ben dis donc si tu fais comme ça pour tous tes mecs, t'es pas prête de t'en trouver un, chérie !

Maria : Mais attends ! Tu l'aimes encore ?

Jessy : Oui, enfin oui bien sûr, mes sentiments pour lui n'ont pas pu disparaître en deux minutes de disputes.

Maria : Et tu casses quand même ? Mais désolé pour ce que je vais dire mais t'es vraiment conne !

Lassé de se trouver dans la même pièce que sa petite amie sans même lui adresser la parole? Drago avait pété les plombs et avait décidé de prendre l'air. Malheureusement pour lui, que se soit Blaise, Harry, Elodie, Maria ou ses sœurs, il ne trouvait personne. Et oui, le prince des Serpentard se promenait seul dans les vastes couloirs du grand château. Bien sûr étant donné ses capacité magique et physique, il n'avait rien à craindre mais c'était sans compter sur le nouveau club de Pansy Parkinson qui avait bien l'intention de reprendre sa place dans les nuits du jeune Malefoy. En effet, Pansy et quelques autres filles de Serpentard étaient cachées derrière une large armure et attendaient de passer à l'action.

Pansy: Il ne faut pas que nous y allons nombreuses sinon il va se braquer, je connais mon Drago.

Serena: Tu as raison Pansy, j'y vais seul !

Et sans attendre la réponse ou la réaction des autres filles, elle s'engagea vers le blond de sa démarche déterminée et sensuelle.

Serena: Salut Dray !

Dray: Serena ! Que me vaut cette agréable rencontre ?

Serena: Tu n'es pas avec ta sang de bourbe ?

Dray: Hermione n'est pas une sang de bourbe ! Et je préfère le terme de sang impure.

Serena: Tu ne pensais pas ça il y a quelques temps.

Dray: Les choses ont changé, j'ai changé.

Serena s'approcha doucement du torse du jeune homme et délicatement fit glisser ses doigts à l'entre jambe du préfet en chef.

Serena: J'aime le changement. Je te sent frustré ?

Dray: (lui repoussant la main) Pas du tout !

Serena: Et tu es tendu !

Dray: Serena, à quoi tu joues ?

Serena: Rien, je veux juste te rappeler que je suis là si tu as le moindre problème avec ta sang de bourbe.

Dray: Tous va bien avec Hermione.

Serena: Tout ton corps dis le contraire.

Personne ne su jamais quelle bêtise aurait pu faire le beau blond car ils furent interrompu par le jeune Potter (et oui ! Encore une fois ! Décidément).

Harry: Euh Dray, je sais que tu m'en veux mais…

Dray: (sautant sur l'occasion) Oui, on y va !

Et saisissant son ami par le bras, il se dépêcha de s'éloigner de Serena et de toute tentations. Une fois éloigné, Drago relâcha Harry qui ne comprenait encore rien à la situation.

Harry: Tu ne me déteste plus ?

Dray: Je t'ai jamais détesté (voyant le regard septique du jeune Potter) Enfin si mais en tous cas pas ces derniers mois, je t'en ai juste voulu pour tout à l'heure.

Harry: Ta sœur m'a quitté !

Dray: Et alors ?

Harry: C'est tous ce que ça te fais ?

Dray: Ma sœur te quitte toutes les semaines.

Harry: Mais là, c'est différent !

Dray: J'ai compris, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Harry: Lui parler et lui dire que je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour Ginny.

Dray: Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas ?

Harry: Elle ne veut pas m'écouter ! Tu connais ta sœur !

Dray: J'essayerai.

Harry: Merci.

Lindsay se trouvait à l'étage des profs, c'est-à-dire l'étage où se trouvait les appartements des professeurs. Depuis sa promotion de directrice de maison, elle avait eu la chance d'obtenir l'appartement de MC Gonagall, c'est-à-dire plus grand, plus confortable et mieux placé. Mais en grande étourdie qu'elle était, instinctivement, elle se trompait encore et retournait donc dans son ancienne chambre.

C'est seulement une fois qu'elle voyait que la pièce était démunie de toutes ses affaires personnelles, qu'elle comprenait qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois trompé. Aujourd'hui encore, elle venait d'entrer dans la mauvaise chambre mais cette fois ci celle-ci n'était pas démunie d'affaires personnelles. En effet, dans cette pièce se trouvait de nombreuses valises et de nombreux cartons pas encore déballé. De toute évidence, l'ancienne chambre de la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal était la nouvelle chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Prise d'un mouvement de curiosité, la brune se glissa dans la pièce afin de trouver un indice sur la nouvelle personne propriétaire des lieux.

Doucement, elle déchira avec son ongle le large scotch d'un des cartons mais avant qu'elle ne puisse terminer son acte, le nouveau occupant sortit de la salle de bain seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Et bien sûr, le nouveau occupant n'était autre que Sirius Black. Tous deux furent choqué et surpris de ne pas être seul dans la pièce, ce qui eu pour résultat pour Lindsay de lui faire se casser un ongle (Aie ! Horrible ! Et oui l'auteur est une fille superficielle) et pour Sirius de lui faire lâcher sa serviette autour de sa taille.

Lindsay: Oh ! Je suis désolé, je me suis juste trompé de chambre, c'est euh… cela ne se reproduira plus.

Sirius: Trompé de chambre ? T'es sûr que c'est pas que tu voulais revoir mon magnifique corps ?

Lindsay: T'es vraiment un abruti Black.

Sirius: Je préférais quand tu jouais la fille désolé.

Lindsay: La ferme et remet cette serviette !

Sirius: Pourquoi ? Je te trouble ?

Lindsay: Pas du tout, j'en ai vu des plus impressionnantes.

Sirius: (avec humour) Celle de Rogue ?

Lindsay: Quel con tu peux faire !

Sirius: Changes de disque, il a rayé avec le temps. Temps qui ne t'as pas rajeuni dis donc.

Lindsay: (choqué) Comment ça ?

Sirius: Oh non ! Je disais juste que t'as vieillit, enfin c'est normal comme tous le monde mais toi tu as particulièrement bien vieillit.

Lindsay: Je me demande ce qui me retient de te sauter dessus.

Sirius: Peut être ton dos qui te fais souffrir maintenant.

Une légère brise de soleil venait de percer les lourds nuages noirs qui recouvraient le parc de Poudlard. Après quelques semaines de temps épouvantables, les élèves pouvaient enfin sortir le bout de leur nez et profiter pleinement du printemps qui revenait. Notre petit groupe n'avait pas échappé à la règle et malgré les tensions qui régné entre les personnes du groupe, ils étaient tous réunis et installés dans la douce herbe fraichement verte. Tandis que Jenny et Blaise étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, les autres couples ne s'approchaient pas. D'un côté, se trouvait Drago et Harry et de l'autre Jessy et Hermione. Bien sûr au milieu régnait Elodie et Maria, telle des médiatrices ou plutôt des fouteuses de merde.

Elodie: Je sent comme une tension dans le coin, tu sais le genre de truc « je sais que je fais la pire connerie de ma vie mais je le fais juste pour faire chier la personne que j'aime ». Tu ne sent pas, Maria ?

Maria: Si, si, c'est comme une odeur à la fois sucré et épicé. Agréable mais à la fois dérangeante.

Jessy: (à sa sœur et Blaise) Bon, vous allez arrêter de vous coller comme ça.

Jenny: Et calmes toi ! C'est pas parce que tu ne peux pas rester avec ton mec plus de deux heures sans l'insulter que nous aussi nous devons être en froid.

Jessy: Pardon ? T'es de quel côté toi ? J'y peux rien si mon mec enfin mon ex mec est un connard fini. Même Hermione ne le supporte plus.

Harry: Ce n'est pas vrai ! Hermione et moi, nous n'avons aucun problème ! Hein Hermione ?

Mione: Aucun problème, je n'irais quand même pas jusque là. Mais il est vraiment temps que tous le monde se reprenne en main et qu'on arrête de se détruire pour rien, nous étions plus soudé lorsque Voldemort nous menaçait alors il faut faire quoi ? Faire revenir Voldemort pour qu'on se soutienne à nouveau ?

Jessy: Mais nos problèmes avec Harry ne concerne que nous. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça a un impact sur le groupe.

Dray: Parce que nous sommes tous concerné. Regardes toi et Harry vous vous engueulé et suite à ça Hermione et Harry s'engueulent, Hermione et moi sommes en froid et Jenny et toi aussi vous vous raccrochez.

Jessy: A t'entendre, on dirait que c'est de ma faute !

Dray: Je n'ai pas dis ça. C'est la faute de nous tous !

Blaise: Et je suis en froid avec personne, moi.

Dray: Non, tu passes juste ton temps à te battre avec Jess, c'est très mature comme réaction ça.

Mione: On fait quoi alors ?

Elodie: On s'embrasse tous pour se dire pardon ?

Dray: On remet tous à plat.

Elodie: … et on ne s'embrasse pas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe s'était séparé. Tandis que Drago et Hermione étaient retournés dans leur appartement, Blaise, Jenny, Elodie et Maria avaient décidé de faire le tour du parc et Jessy et Harry étaient resté là bêtement à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Harry: Bon, je pense qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une conversation tous les deux.

Jessy: Vas y, je t'écoute, dis moi à quel point je suis une mauvaise petite amie. A quel point je suis parano et à quel point je ne te fais pas confiance…

Harry: Je n'ai rien dis de tous cela.

Jessy: Mais tu le pense !

Harry: T'es dans ma tête ? Bien sûr que non, je ne pense pas tous ça. Pour moi, tu es parfaite, bon c'est vrai un peu chiante de temps en temps mais je te prend avec tes qualités et tes défauts. Et tous ça parce que je t'aime, Jess.

Jessy: (les larmes aux yeux) Je suis désolé d'être aussi insupportable mais je ne supporte pas que cette Wesmoche soit autour de toi.

Harry: Mais il n'y a aucun risque, je n'ai plus de sentiment pour Ginny, plus maintenant, plus depuis que je te connais.

Doucement la jeune blonde vint se blottir dans les bras rassurant de son petit ami. Ce fût un raclement de gorge derrière eux qui interrompit leur étreinte. Là devant eux se trouvait James Potter et Sirius Black, les deux maraudeurs, les plus populaires de l'école.

James: Euh Harry, on peut te parler ton parrain et moi-même.

Harry: Oui, bien sûr.

Jessy: Je vais rejoindre mon frère et Hermione.

Harry: Euh… je ne te conseil pas. Je pense qu'il faut mieux les laisser un peu tous les deux.

Jessy: Je vais aller voir ma sœur alors, à tout à l'heure.

Sirius: (à Harry, une fois que Jess est hors de vue) Pas mal ta nana, dommage que se soit une Malefoy.

Harry: Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis la chute de Voldemort.

James: On a eu des échos sur ton combat final, c'est spectaculaire ce que tu as fais.

Harry: J'ai eu beaucoup d'aide.

James: Tu as les yeux de ta mère.

Harry: Tous le monde me le dit.

James: Harry, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là pour toi. Sirius m'a dit tous ce que tu as subi chez la sœur de Lili.

Harry: Tu n'y été pour rien et maman non plus.

James: On a du temps à rattraper nous deux, Est-ce que tu es prêt à de longues soirées de discussion avec ton vieux père ?

Harry: J'en ai toujours rêvé.

Hermione: Pattenrond ! Tu vas tous de suite me rendre ce chausson. Je compte jusqu'à trois. Un… Deux…

Dray: (l'attrapant par derrière) Trois… je ne t'ai rien rendu. Tu vas me punir ?

Mione: Drago, arrêtes !

Dray: Chut ! Tu sais quoi ?

Mione: Non.

Dray: J'ai fermé la porte à clé.

Mione: Donc nous sommes que tous les deux.

Dray: Que tous les deux !

Mione: Toute la nuit ?

Dray: Toute la nuit !

Aussi rapidement que possible la lionne se retourna et embrassa son petit ami comme si sa vie en dépendait. Délicatement, il la saisit et l'allongea sur le canapé. Une longue nuit les attendait.

FIN DE L'EPISODE

Nous attendons vos réactions ^^


	30. Présence exigée

_Episode 2_

_Présence exigée_

Le soleil se levait tout doucement, mais quand même bien trop vite au goût de l'homme allongé sur son lit qui tentait misérablement de replonger dans ses beaux rêves embrumés, malgré le rayon tenace qui venait jusqu'à s'infiltrer sous ses paupières obstinément closes.

James Potter avait décidé de ne pas se lever avant la sonnerie de son vieux réveil. Il ne craquerait pas, non il ne…

James : Ok, t'as gagné !

Il fit voler ses couvertures et les laissa négligemment se répandre au sol, avant de se lever dans un saut et de gagner la fenêtre de sa petite chambre. Le parc de Poudlard s'étendait sous ses yeux, brillant comme du cristal sous sa couche de neige. L'homme sourit. Comme c'était bon de vivre. Comme c'était bon de vivre à Poudlard. Il lui semblait ne jamais avoir quitté le château. Et à dire vrai, de son vivant, il ne l'avait quitté que très peu de temps. Trop peu. Il secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à tout ça.

Passant vite fait un pantalon qui trainait sur une chaise abandonnée, il se regarda dans une petite glace au dessus d'une vieil commode, et se faisant un clin d'œil, il décida qu'il n'avait rien à arrangé et quitta sa chambre d'un pas assuré. La porte claqua derrière lui.

Il sursauta quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus seul.

James : Oh ! Bien le bonjour, mad..(avec un sourire) madmoiselle ou madame ?

Une Lena Van de Camp, apparemment au bord de la crise cardiaque due à l'apparition plutôt soudaine du beau Potter, lui jeta un regard critique.

Lena (se reprenant) : Mr Potter…(elle le détailla de pied en cap) Je ne sais pas quel était le code vestimentaire en vigueur dans l'espace temps dans lequel vous étiez bloqué, mais ici, c'est une robe de sorcier et non…cette chose.

James : Avouez que si j'avais respecté le règlement, vous auriez eu du mal à remarquer mes magnifiques abdos, et que ça aurait bien été dommage…

Lena du se retenir de lâcher un cri indigné. Décidemment ce nouvel aurore ne lui plaisait guère.

Lena : Vous êtes…(elle se tu, prenant une inspiration) Je ne tolérerai plus que vous me manquiez de respect Mr Potter ! Je suis la directrice adjointe de Poudlard, et vous virez me serait très aisé ! Maintenant, je veux que vous arrêtiez de vous exhiber et d'aller IMMEDIATEMENT enfilé une robe de sorcier…et tant qu'à faire des chaussures ! Je ne veux plus jamais à avoir à supporter la vu de votre torse velu !

Et sur ce, la belle rousse, déjà parfaitement réveillée, habillée, apprêtée, tourna les talons sa chevelure accompagnant impeccablement le mouvement et disparut dans le couloir sous le regard amusé du Potter.

James : Wouah…(criant) Mais vous n'avez pas répondu…Mademoiselle ? Ou Madame ?

Sirius : A mon avis mec, c'est une vieille fille du genre de McGonagall…en pire bien sûr !

Le beau brun venait d'ouvrir sa porte et les yeux embués de sommeil regardait son meilleur ami amusé.

James : Je ne suis pas sûr…sous la glace se cache toujours un feu ardent…

Sirius (avec un sourire) : Ouais, ben en tout cas, c'est vrai qu'elle a beaucoup de voix, elle m'a bien réveillé…c'est moi ou elle te passait un savon ?

James (rêveur) : Ouais…elle a beaucoup de caractère c'est évident (regardant son ami) et je te conseille de pas aller déjeuner comme ça…

Sirius regarda son boxer. Ben quoi, il n'était pas à son goût à la folle furieuse coincée ?

Sirius (avec un sourire espiègle) : Et pourquoi pas ? Cap ?

James secoua la tête, un sourire identique à celui du Black se dessinant sur son visage. Il tira sur son jean qui tomba au sol et ouvrant sa porte de chambre, le poussa du pied dans la pièce déjà bordélique et referma d'un coup sec.

James : C'est parti !

Sirius (prenant James par l'épaule) : Allons faire enrager la pucelle !

James (se stoppant) : Non tu crois quand même pas que Lena est…Sirius !

Mione : Hey, les filles, j'ai bien cru que ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle n'allaient pas me laisser passer !

La jeune fille plongea sur un lit encore à moitié défait, plaquant un bisou sur une des joues de Jessy, manifestement propriétaire du lit et de son bordel.

Hermione passa en revue toute la chambre de ses amies Serpentards et sourit. Il y régnait un joyeux bazar de filles, des fringues, du maquillage, quelques rares cahiers, éparpillés un peu partout sur les chaises, les lits, le rebord de fenêtre, les commodes…un peu partout sauf sur le lit que finissait de faire la jumelle de Jessy. Jenny.

Si ces deux là, aux premiers abords se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, normal_ elles étaient jumelles,_ on leurs découvraient bien vite toutes les différences du monde. A commencer par le rangement bordélique de Jess' et celui maniaque de sa sœur.

Soudain la porte de la petite salle de bain adjacente s'ouvrit en grand, renversant une pile de cahiers à l'équilibre trop précaire. Une Elodie déjà toute fraîche en sortit, une brosse à dent dans la bouche.

Elo : Chalut Mione ! (elle retira la brosse de sa bouche) Prête à écouter les débilités de Jessy ?

Jessy la fusilla du regard, tandis que la petite peste retournait déjà dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte grande ouverte.

Maria : Maintenant que 'Mione est là…qu'est ce qui se passe, pour que vous exigiez une réunion de filles le matin ?

La jeune rousse, encore toute ensommeillée avait la tête sur l'oreiller de la Johnson et semblait prête à piquer du nez.

Jenny (lissant un pli de son lit) : Bien ! Comme vous le savez…ce soir les septièmes années ont une permission pour aller à Pré-au-Lard…

Mione : M'en parle pas ! Lena Van de Camp a encore frappé et m'a transformé ça en corvée…

Maria : Comment ça ?

Mione : Elle veut réunir l'ensemble des professeurs et bien sûr, les préfets en chef, au restaurant le plus chic, afin de « rétablir son statue » (elle poussa un long soupir) ma soirée est foutue…

Jessy lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, compatissante.

Jenny (avec un sourire) : Oui et bien quant à moi, ma soirée sera bien meilleure…on va en profiter pour fêter nos 4 mois ensemble, Blaise et moi, et il m'a invité au resto…

Jessy (la coupant) : « Sera bien meilleure » ça reste à voir avec ce triple abruti !

Jenny se renfrogna, jetant un long regard à sa jumelle.

Jenny : C'est là que ça devient moins drôle (son regard désespéré se planta dans celui de la préfète en chef) Jessy veut venir pour le surveiller…

Maria et Hermione se regardèrent avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

Maria : C'est une blague, nan ?

Elles entendirent Elodie se rincer bruyamment la bouche, avant que celle-ci n'apparaisse à nouveau dans la chambre.

Elo : Pas du tout, c'est très sérieux ! Elle a réservé une table dans un coin d'où elle pourrait les observer sans qu'ils ne les remarquent…(fronçant les sourcil)s T'es aussi aller vérifier ça sur place, Jess' la tarée ?

Jess' : Merci de m'avoir cafté et…ne m'appelle pas comme ça !

Elo (esquissant un sourire amusé) : Ah oui, c'est vrai, c'est qu'avec Blaise que je peux…

Elle esquiva un oreiller et son sourire s'agrandit.

Mione : C'est vraiment sérieux alors ?

Jessy : Oui ! Je connais ce débile, il serait bien capable de réserver une table juste pour la larguer !

La jeune brune secoua la tête, éberluée. Peut être que Blaise commençait à avoir raison sur les capacités mentales de la Malefoy…

Blaise : Hey, les mecs ! Y a une réunion des filles chez les Serpentards, on parie que ça parle de nous ?

Le beau blond s'affala aux côtés du jeune Potter, qui, ayant pris l'habitude de manger à la table des Serpentard quand aucun Gryffondor n'était là, essayait de chiper les tartines déjà faites du Malefoy. Lequel ne comptait pas lui en laisser une seule. Il arrêta cependant net son petit jeu, se tournant gravement vers le nouvel arrivant, une grimace se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Harry : Ca va pas beaucoup te plaire…

Blaise lui jeta un regard interdit tandis que Drago croquait allégrement dans une de ces tartines.

Dray : Qu'esche c'qui s'passe encore ?

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, car à ce moment précis, une vision tout a fait étonnante lui coupa momentanément la parole. Son père et son parrain venait de faire irruption dans la Grande Salle, vêtus en tout est pour tout d'un simple boxer qui –Harry en rougit de honte- dessinait leur anatomie.

Un glapissement outragé retentit à la table des professeurs et Lena se leva d'un bond alors que les deux maraudeurs arpentaient déjà la salle sous les regards des quelques élèves maintenant parfaitement réveillés.

Lena (se retenant de crier) : Mr Potter, Mr Black ! Vous…

Sirius : Du calme la duchesse ! Tiens, salut Severurus, comment va ?

Rogue s'apprêtait à lui servir une réflexion perfide quand il remarqua l'expression totalement dépassée et outragée de la « directrice adjointe ».

Lena : Mais enfin…dite quelque chose Severus !

Rogue : Quelque chose ?

Lena : Vous êtes le directeur, dîtes leur im-mé-dia-te-ment que cela est inadmissible !

Rogue : Inadmissible ?

Lena (hystérique) : Ils sont totalement dévêtus !

Elle sursauta violemment quand James, s'étant installé à ces côtés lui passa un bras sur les épaules. Elle se leva brusquement et le fusilla du regard.

Lena : C'est inadmissible ! Inadmissible ! Ina…

Rogue : Vous vous répétez Miss Van de Camp…

James : Miss ? Aha voilà qui est fort intéressant !

Et, comme si tous les regards n'étaient pas tournés vers lui, il s'attaqua à son petit déjeuner avec voracité.

Sirius (dans un chuchotement) : Je te l'avais dit…vieille fille…

La vieille fille en question, totalement dépassée regardait interloqué l'absence de réaction totale du directeur. Courroucée, elle jeta sa serviette de table et contourna la table.

Lena (scandalisée) : C'est…vraiment, je pense que la réunion de ce soir est primordiale, et vous avez tous intérêt à être là…tous !

Elle s'éloigna marmonnant des « un scandale…inadmissible…in-a-dmi-ssible » pour elle-même.

Une fois que la porte de la Grande Salle se fut refermée sur elle, Rogue se tourna vers les deux aurores, réprimant avec difficulté un petit sourire de contentement.

Rogue : Bien évidemment, ce genre d'incident ne se reproduira plus…

James : Mais de quel incident veux tu parler ?

Rogue : Cette tenue n'est bien entendu pas réglementaire, et elle pourrait être jugée « inadmissible » (un sourire apparut brusquement sur ses lèvres, malgré tous ces efforts pour le réprimer) et vous pourriez être renvoyé…(froidement) et cela ne me dérangerez pas non plus.

Il regarda à la table des Serpentards et aperçu Harry, effaré.

Rogue : Et ne dérangerez peut être pas ton fils…

James leva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Son fils ? Il ne l'avait pas vu à la table des Gryffondor…il passa la salle en revu et son regard s'arrêta sur la table des Serpentard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise. Sirius du s'en apercevoir au même moment car il faillit lâcher son bol.

Sirius (hélant Harry) : Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fous à cette table ?

Mais son neveu lui lança à peine un coup d'œil. Les deux maraudeurs se levèrent alors d'un même mouvement.

A la table des Serpentard, Harry fixait son bol se retenant de lever la tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas ne serait ce qu'apercevoir le sourire ironique de ses amis Serpentard. Il sentit alors une main sur son épaule, puis quelqu'un s'assoir à ses côtés et se retourna.

Harry (avec un sourire forcé) : Papa…Sirius…

Sirius : Eh, joue pas le Serpentard avec nous, Harry…

Son parrain cependant, ne le regardait pas lui, mais son jusqu'alors prétendu pire ennemi Drago Malefoy. Oui, ça allait être dur de lui faire comprendre qu'il était réellement devenu l'ami de ces deux insupportables serpents…

A cet instant, la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit dans un coup de vent, et Hermione apparut. Elle s'arrêta en remarquant James et Sirius à la table des Serpentard, et une blonde lui rentra dedans.

Jessy : Qu'est ce que…(elle suivit son regard, et sourit) Oho…

Toutes les filles s'avancèrent alors et saluant les garçons d'un bref signe de tête, s'assirent de par et d'autre, jetant des regards amusés aux deux aurores.

James : C'est nouveau ça de manger à la table des Serpentard ?

Elo (ironique) : C'est le nouvel uniforme des aurores ?

Sirius se détacha de sa contemplation de l'héritier des Malefoy pour jauger la belle blonde qui se servait généreusement en confiture à la framboise.

Sirius (à Harry) : Dis donc, t'as changé radicalement de fréquentation, Harry…une Johnson…(il regarda les autres attablés) des Malefoy, un Zambini, une…(il regarda plus attentivement Maria) une…

Maria : Hardisson.

Sirius sursauta, faisant renverser à son meilleur ami sa tartine dans son bol.

James : Qu'est ce que t'as, Patmol ? C'est le souvenir de sa…(un sourire rêveur apparut sur ses lèvres) plutôt jolie mère qui te fait cet effet ? Tu te souviens quand tu lui avais dit…

Sirius (le coupant) : James, elle est morte.

Silence.

James : Ah.

Il adressa un regard compatissant à la jolie rousse, qui les regardait maintenant, une étincelle d'intérêt dans le regard.

Maria : Vous connaissiez…

James : Totalement charmante, tu peux me croire…c'est fou ce que la guerre a pu causer comme mort, hein Sirius ?

Sirius ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas la guerre qui avait causé la mort des parents de cette jeune fille. Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire, quand n'ayant rien à faire de ces journées coincées dans la grande maison des Black, il s'était renseigné sur les plus grandes familles de sorciers. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda une nouvelle fois tous les convives. Cela lui semblait presque surnaturel. Des gens qui aurait du se détester, s'entretuer, se haïr mortellement, semblaient _amis._

Quelque chose clochait. Son neveu allait lui devoir de longues explications. De très très longues explications.

Jessy (changeant de sujet) : On a croisé la professeur de métamorphose dans les couloirs tout à l'heure. Elle avait l'air hystérique, je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant (elle sourit) ça a du lui faire un choc de voir_ ça…_

Blaise laissa échapper un petit ricanement.

Blaise : Tu as bien traité quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même d'hystérique ?

Jenny : STOP !

Tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la Malefoy qui fusillait sa sœur et son petit ami du regard.

Elo : je te ferais remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas encore commencé chérie…

Jenny (respirant profondément) : Pas encore ! Pas encore ! Je veux juste que pour UNE fois, ils se taisent !

Dray (regardant suspicieusement sa sœur) : Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Harry : C'est ce dont je voulais vous parlais (sur un ton d'excuse) j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour la (il glissa un regard vers Jessy) faire changer d'avis…

Blaise : La faire changer d'avis sur quoi ?

Jessy (hargneuse) : Sur le fait que tu es un crétin finit !

James : Aha, finalement il y a des tensions dans ce petit groupe Serpentard/Gryffondor ! Je me disais bien que ça ne pouvait pas fonctionner harmon…

Sirius : James, tu remarqueras que c'est deux Serpentards qui se détestent…

James : C'est vrai…(s'exclamant) le monde ne tourne plus rond, Sirius !

Il se leva, attrapa un dernier croissant pour la route et fit un léger signe de tête.

James : Fils ! Cet après midi, tu la passes rien qu'avec Sirius et moi à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry : Ok, mais…s'il vous plait…habillez-vous…

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres des deux maraudeurs qui quittèrent la salle sous les regards de plus en plus nombreux des élèves prenant leurs petits déjeuners.

Aussitôt partis, les discussions reprirent de plus belle à la table des Serpentard.

Dray : Ils devraient savoir qu'ils ont dépassé l'âge d'exhiber leurs corps…

Elo : Tu rigoles ! Ils sont _super_ bien foutus ! Je…

Harry étira son bras par-dessus la table pour lui coller une main sur la bouche.

Harry : Stop ! Tu parles de mon père et de mon parrain, et je ne veux RIEN savoir de tes fantasmes !

Elo (avec un sourire) : Quoi ? T'es jaloux de ton propre père ?

Harry leva un sourcil, mais, voyant les sourires se dessiner sur toutes les lèvres des demoiselles à table, un doute le prit soudainement.

Harry : Arrêtez les filles, vous n'êtes quand même pas en train de penser que…moi ? Jaloux ?

A peine quelque heures plus tard, notre « jaloux » petit Harry se trouvait à nouveau en compagnie de son parrain, et de son cher papa dans les étroites rues du seul village sorcier au monde. Ruminant encore ce qui s'était passé dans la Grande Salle, il ne parlait pas beaucoup.

Harry (pensant) : Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ? Je suis parfait, et je n'ai pas besoin de m'exhiber dans une salle plein de monde pour le prouver !

Sirius : Alors ? Il y a plein de choses que j'aimerais savoir !

Harry (avec mauvaise humeur) : Ah, et bien tu n'es pas le seul ! Qu'est ce qui vous prends de vous exhibez en caleçon devant ma copine ?

Les deux maraudeurs se jetèrent un regard interloqué, et une sourire étira largement leurs lèvres.

James : Harry, t'es pas sérieux ? T'es quand même pas jaloux de ton vieux papa ?

Harry (criant presque) : Moi ? Jaloux ? Non, mais et puis quoi encore ? Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a vu ? est ce que j'ai à jalouser qui que ce soit ? Est ce que je ne suis pas un modèle de…

Harry marchait de plus en plus vite d'un pas saccadé et énervé. Sirius, légèrement dépassé, posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner, et, ne se séparant pas de son éternel sourire, secoua la tête.

Sirius : Hey, respire Harry ! Tu vas nous faire une attaque !

James : Dis donc, un modèle de quoi, tu disais ? (avec un clin d'œil) Tu te ferais pas un peu trop influencer par tes copains Serpentards ?

Blaise : Jenny, je peux savoir ce qu'on fait depuis tout à l'heure ?

Jenny (chuchotant) : C'est un plan, tu comprendras…

Blaise (agacé) : Mais ça fait plus d'une heure que je suis censé comprendre…si tu crois que c'est en me faisant faire 36 fois le tour du village que ta sœur va se lasser de nous suivre, tu es naïve petite Jenny…

Jenny : Non, ça c'est ce que j'espère qu'elle croit…

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils et jeta un œil à travers un des reflets d'une vitrine dans l'espoir de ne plus apercevoir le regard meurtrier de son hystérique de belle sœur. Encore raté, jeune Zambini…

Il sentit alors une légère pression sur son bras, et Jenny l'entraîna devant la célèbre confiserie Honeydukes dans laquelle ils s'engouffrèrent, aussitôt réchauffés par la chaleur de la boutique.

Blaise : Jenny, tu crois que c'est le moment…

Il s'arrêta en apercevant deux petites têtes familières aux sourires complices et se tourna vers sa petite amie. Apparemment, elle avait appelé du renfort pour mener à bien sa petite entreprise. Mais pas n'importe quel renfort…la Johnson et son acolyte Hardisson. Il sourit. Peut être que _finalement, _ils allaient réussir à s'en débarrasser de cette folle.

Elo : Vous avez mis votre temps, on a faillit se lasser d'attendre…

Le petit carillon de la porte d'entrée sonna à nouveau, et le nez et les oreilles toutes roses, une Jessy toujours plus déterminée fit son entrée.

Maria (chuchotant à l'oreille du couple) : On fait comme prévue…

La Serpentard et la Gryffondor se tournèrent alors d'un seul mouvement vers la petite suiveuse et affichèrent leurs plus grands sourires, tandis que Jenny empoignant encore le bras de jeune homme, l'emmena plus loin dans la boutique.

Elo : Jessy ! Viens voir, i faut a-bso-lu-ment que tu vois ça !

Jessy : Pas le temps pour les sucreries les filles, vous savez bien que je suis en mission !

Maria (soupirant) : Mission de quoi ? Sabotage de couple ?

Jessy (avec un sourire) : Vous devriez comprendre, après tout Elo, d'habitude c'est ton truc les sabotages !

Elodie ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un petit sourire. Oui, c'était son truc, et aujourd'hui, elle avait décidé de saboter les projets d'une sœur un peu trop collante…et elle comptait bien y réussir. Elle lui attrapa le bras, serrant un peu plus fortement quand son amie essaya de se dégager.

Elo : Tu peux faire une pause deux secondes, tu verras, tu ne le regretteras pas…

Jessy tourna la tête, et croisa le regard de sa sœur à l'autre bout de la boutique, qui détourna aussi les yeux. Elle sentit alors les mains de Maria dans son dos, qui la poussée légèrement.

Jessy : Bon, c'est bon, je vous suis, mais je vous préviens, juste deux secondes…

Elo (avec un sourire radieux) : Deux secondes !

Et elle la tira vers l'arrière du magasin.

Maria (toujours derrière Jessy): C'est par là…juste là…

Elo : Voilà, on y est…

Jessy : Bon, c'est quoi ? Une nouvelle sorte de bonbons ?

Regardant de tous côtés la jeune rousse adressa un signe signifiant que tout était bon à la Johnson, qui, pivota alors sur elle-même, donna un coup de pied dans une trappe au sol, et avant que Jessy ai pu comprendre ce qui se passait, elle fut poussé sans ménagement dans le noir total, la trappe se refermant sur elle sans un bruit.

Elo (se frottant les mains) : Du vite fait, bien fait !

Maria tapota la trappe de sa baguette magique, et, apparemment satisfaite, rabattit le tapis, rendant la cave de Honeydukes à nouveau invisible.

Maria (parlant au sol) : Jessy, c'est pour ton bien, crois moi…on ira bientôt te rechercher…

Jessy, à l'intérieur de la cave, n'entendit pas un seul des mots rassurants de la rousse. Etalée au sol, elle n'en revenait pas de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement. Elle se releva tant bien que mal, et essaya de soulever la trappe, mais après plusieurs protestations désespérées, elle en arriva à la conclusion qu'elle ne devait sans doute pas s'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

Jessy (tambourinant) : Sortez moi de là immédiatement, bande de pestes ! Les filles, allez, s'il vous plait ! (tambourinant plus fort) Elo ! Maria ! C'est pas vrai, ouvrez moi tout de suite ! Les filles ? Allez, arrêtez, je…je suis claustrophobe, bordel !

La nuit commençait déjà à tomber sur le petit village sorcier, et les deux préfets en chefs marchaient tranquillement dans les rues.

Mione : Tu sais, je pensais à quelque chose…

Drago : Ah, laisse moi deviner… mes sœurs ont encore fait une connerie ?

Mione (avec un sourire) : Non, non, enfin, je crois que l'une d'elle est en train d'en faire une en ce moment même mais (sous le regard curieux de Drago) enfin peu importe…je voulais parler sérieusement Drago…

Dray (la regardant en biais) : Je t'écoute…

Hermione s'arrêta, déposant un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son homme et sourit.

Mione (commençant) : L'année prochaine…

Dray (avec un sourire) : L'année prochaine ?

Mione : Et bien, on va peut être être séparé…

Dray : C'est une possibilité…

Mione : Tu ne sais toujours pas où tu vas aller ?

Dray : J'étudie encore les différents cas, pourquoi ? (avec un sourire) J'imagine que la grande Hermione Granger sait déjà ce qu'elle veut faire pour les vingt prochaines années…

Mione : Euh… (elle sembla soudain un peu perdue) et bien en fait non…

Elle inspira profondément l'air agacée. Elle ne savait _toujours_ pas ce qu'elle voulait faire. Ce qui la rassurait, c'est que pour l'instant, personne n'avait l'air de savoir. Mais _elle._ Tout le monde s'attendait à quelque chose de formidable de sa part, une grande carrière. Après tout, elle était la meilleure –ou une des meilleures- élève de Poudlard, elle brillait dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, sa mère était une ex-aurore renommée et professeur de Poudlard, son père avait été un grand mangemort (bon ce n'était peut être pas LA référence), était un des sorciers les plus qualifiés en matière de potions, et maintenant dirigeait la plus grande école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Elle se devait d'assurer, elle aussi.

Elle jeta un regard à son petit ami qui la détaillait, amusé par son hésitation.

Mione : Dans tous les cas, j'imagine qu'on ira au même endroit, non ?

Le sourire de Drago se figea.

Dray (calmement) : Hermione, pas forcément…

La jeune brune se raidit, jetant un regard perçant à son petit ami qui ne se démonta pas, la défiant de ses yeux bleu glacials.

Mione : Je pensais que comme moi, tu envisageais notre relation durablement…

Dray : Ne te braque pas aussi vite, Hermione, bien sûr que je pense que c'est du sérieux mais…

A cet instant, un rire aigue éclata dans la rue presque déserte. Hermione agacée par cette interruption, se retourna vers l'origine de cette perturbation. Du Chaudron baveur venait de faire leur sortie, trois Serpentardes hilares. Pansy Parkinson, Helena Waters, et la magnifique Serena Van der Woodsen.

Hermione : Eh bien, apparemment Pansy Parkinson s'est trouvé de nouvelles copines (revenant à la conversation) bon Drago…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle aperçut le beau regard de son copain, qui, manifestement ne la regardait plus elle, mais était plutôt rivé sur les jolies jambes de Serena, qui ne portait qu'une petite jupe qu'Hermione-elle eut un haut le cœur devant cette révélation- possédait déjà. Claquant des doigts devant le visage du Malefoy pour attirer son attention, elle soupira bruyamment.

Mione : Ohé, je sais le spectacle est intéressant mais…

Serena : Ouhou, mais c'est notre cher Drago !

La jeune Rogue essaya de masquer son agacement quand les trois jeunes filles s'approchèrent pour taper la bise au beau blond. Elles semblaient toutes les trois légèrement titubés sur leurs talons, et Hermione devina qu'elles avaient du abuser sur la boisson.

Helena : Wouah, toujours aussi beau notre Drago (elle sourit) et toujours aussi casé à ce que je vois…

Pansy : Hum, tout ne reste jamais pareil (avec mélancolie) tout change un jour…

Serena (avec un clin d'œil complice) : Elle a un peu trop bu…(soudain illuminée) Et Dray, ça te dit d'aller en boîte ce soir ? La première de Pré-au-Lard vient d'ouvrir, et c'est le moment où jamais…

Drago esquissa une grimace. L'idée était très tentante.

Dray (avec regrets) : Non, désolée, je dois aller à ce repas obligatoire là…

Serena : Oh…(elle jeta un regard à Hermione), bon, et bien, amusez vous bien…

Elle esquissa son fameux sourire en coin, et se détourna, les deux autres filles suivant ses traces, Pansy avec un peu plus de mal qu'Helena. Titubant, elle se laissa presque traîner par cette dernière quand elle faillit se ramasser, se retenant de justesse à l'épaule de la petite brune. Drago sourit avant de se rembrunir. Le fameux diner de Lena devenait de moins en moins attrayant…

Mione : Waouh, si ça te fait vraiment chier de rester avec moi, tu peux toujours aller retrouver ces pimbêches, après tout t'es « leur cher Drago » !

Drago, semblant tout juste se souvenir de la présence de sa copine à ses côtés la regarda, agacé.

Dray : Qu'est ce que t'as aujourd'hui ? T'as décidé qu'on s'engueule c'est ça ?

Mione : Comment ça ?

Dray : Tu commences à aborder un sujet qui va forcément fâcher, puis tu trouves tous les prétextes possibles alors que tu sais très bien que j'en ai rien à foutre de ces trois filles…

Mione (s'échauffant) : Ah oui ? Un sujet qui va forcément fâcher, je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

Dray : Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait programmer aussi rapidement un futur ensemble…

Hermione se figea, le cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine. Aie.

Mione (glaciale) : Bien, très bien, comme tu veux…et bien va voir miss Serena, je suis sûr qu'elle ne t'imposera pas de discussion difficile…ah bon, t'en a rien à foutre de ces filles, oui, oui, bien sûr…

Ces mots se perdirent dans le silence, et elle recommença à marcher.

Dray : Hermione…Hermione, ne fais pas l'idiote, allez !

Mione : Ne me touche pas !

Elle s'écarta et se détournant, commença à accélérer le pas. Derrière elle, Drago ne bougea pas. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle sembla réaliser qu'il ne la suivrait pas, et retenant un frisson de rage, se tourna pour lui lancer un dernier regard assassin, avant de tourner le coin de la rue.

Resté seul, planté au milieu de la rue, Drago réprima une envie de taper dans le premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main. Des fois, les filles étaient vraiment, vraiment…vraiment stupides.

Il n'avait pas eu envie de discuter de l'année prochaine avec Hermione parce que…parce que…il soupira. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. La jupe de la jolie Serena lui revint alors à l'esprit, ainsi que la proposition très alléchante d'aller s'éclater…est ce que c'était ça ?

Est-ce qu'il était prêt pour une jupe, et des soirées, à renoncer à un avenir très prometteur avec sa belle ?

Une belle qui d'ailleurs se trouvait bien bête, coincée dans le cul de sac dans lequel elle s'était engouffrée et dont elle n'osait plus sortir. Se traitant mentalement de débile né, elle n'en restait pas moins collée au mur, refusant de retourner sur ses pas et d'avoir l'air encore plus bête.

Elle avait pensé que Drago l'aurait suivi, mais après murs réflexions, elle arriva à se trouver encore plusstupide. Drago Malefoy s'abaisser à poursuivre quelqu'un ? Hum, ce n'était peut être pas encore à l'ordre du jour…

James (riant aux éclats) : Et ben dis donc, fiston, il s'en est passé des choses dans ces derniers mois…

Sirius (riant aussi) : Aha, mais c'est qu'elle est excellente cette Jessy…elle me fait un peu penser à quelqu'un d'ailleurs…

Il devait être 7 heures, et les trois compagnons se dirigeaient vers le restaurant où les deux aurores avaient été conviées, où plutôt, obligés. Harry avait la gorge sèche, à force d'avoir trop parlé et rit. Il avait passé la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à raconter sa vie qui s'avérait passionnante à son père et son oncle qui semblait toujours plus étonnés.

Sirius : Je n'arrive quand même pas à croire qu'un Weasley ai put servir Voldemort…

James : Ni que mon fils se tape une Malefoy…(avec fierté) c'est un sacré celui-là !

Harry sourit, pensant qu'il ne lui avait toujours pas demandé le contenu de son bulletin. Il semblait que James était beaucoup plus intéressé par le casier presque judiciaire qu'Harry possédait chez Rusard que par ses résultats aux Buses. Et Harry se sentait parfaitement à la hauteur de ce côté-là.

Sirius : Hé, ça ne sera pas deux de tes copines là-bas…les deux filles aux tendances meurtrières là ?

James : Ah oui, c'est la fille qui a tué le frère de l'autre fille qui a tenté de la tuer, mais qui ce sont sauvés la vie mutuellement…cette histoire est encore un peu floue dans ma tête…

Harry (avec intérêt) : Oui, c'est bien elles mais…qu'est ce qu'elles foutent encore ?

Du côté des deux amies, elles semblaient en proie à une légère panique.

Elo : Merde, merde, merde…

Maria : C'est pas possible, comment un magasin peut fermer aussi tôt ?

Elo : Comment est ce qu'on fait ?

Maria : On peut pas la laisser là, il faut entrer…

Harry (arrivant par derrière) : je peux savoir ce que vous faites coller à la vitrine ? C'est fermé, à moins que vous n'ayez le pouvoir de passer à travers les vitres, ça ne sert à rien d'essayer…

Elo : Aha, très drôle, monsieur le comique…il se trouve que nous avons un sérieux problème…

Harry (avec un sourire) : Oh, votre stock de bonbons est épuisé ? Comme c'est dommage…

James : Te moque pas Harry, ça c'est un vrai problème…

Maria (soupirant) : Ce n'est pas notre problème (elle regarda craintivement Harry) On a fait une petite bêtise…

Le sourire d'Harry s'effaça. Quand les filles commençaient à avouer leurs soucis, généralement c'était plus que des petites bêtises.

Harry : Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

Elo (à Maria, criant presque) : Ne lui dis rien ! Il va péter un câble !

Harry (calmement) : Je répète…qu'est ce que vous avez foutu ?

Elo : Rien !

Harry : Maria ?

Celle-ci se tortillait mal à l'aise. Elle ne voyait vraiment pas de solutions, et ce n'était pas en le cachant à Harry que le problème allait se régler. Elle inspira et sous le regard noir d'Elodie qui ne manquerait pas de lui reprocher sa lâcheté, déballa la vérité.

Maria (dans un souffle) : On a enfermé Jessy dans la cave de Honeydukes pour l'empêcher de suivre Jenny et Blaise, mais maintenant c'est fermé, et elle est coincée là-dedans…

Harry mit quelques secondes à encaisser l'information, tandis que les maraudeurs plus alertes, riaient déjà.

Sirius : C'est pas très grave, elle va pas mourir de faim dans cette cave…

Harry (se reprenant) : Ca fait combien de temps qu'elle est enfermée ?

Elo : Je sais pas, quelques heures…

Harry : Quelques heures ? Bandes de…mais vous êtes folles !

Elo : Ohé, mollo le prince, elle voulait foutre en l'air la journée de Jenny, nous on a juste voulu rendre service…

Harry : Mais…elle est claustrophobe, Jessy est claustrophobe, bande de c*nne !

Maria : Olala…Harry, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Sirius : Ben, là, elle doit péter un câble…

James : Et nous, on va être en retard pour le diner de Lena, alors, on va devoir vous laisser…

Elo : Et nous, on a une virée en boîte à…(elle se stoppa sous le regard noir d'Harry) c'est bon, je savais pas…on a qu'a péter cette vitre, de toutes façon c'est pas grave, avec la magie on…

James : Je vous déconseille de faire ça, on est aurores, on serait obligé de vous arrêter…

Maria : Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ?

Harry : Bon, la ferme tous ! Papa, Sirius, partez au resto, et Elo, Maria, dégagez de ma vue, je m'en occupe !

Elo (ironique) : Ah oui, et comment monsieur le chevalier va-t-il s'y prendre ?

Harry : Je retourne à Poudlard, je connais un passage qui va du château à la cave, je vais aller la chercher par là…

Elo (avec un sourire) : Parfait ! Pourquoi, tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt !

Sirius : Bien, et bien nous on va y aller…

Maria : Nous aussi…et tu diras à Jessy qu'on est désolée, hein, Harry ? (donnant un coup de coude à Elo) parce que tu es désolée, non ?

Elo (avec mauvaise grâce) : Oui, oui, même si…bon ok, tu lui diras, allez tchaô…

Et chaque groupe se sépara, laissant Harry seul. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il regarda à l'intérieur de la boutique, un peu angoissé, il partit en direction du château.

Le « Splendid » était un charmant petit restaurant situé dans le centre de Pré-au-Lard. L'ambiance y était traditionnelle. Des bougies volaient dans les airs afin de laisser une lumière tamisé. Un piano jouait tout seul dans un coin un air mille fois entendu, et les serveuses passaient de tables en tables avec une expression chaleureuse sur le visage. Jenny, satisfaite de la tournure des événements, tapotait son menu, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Blaise : Mais, elles ont fait quoi à Jessy, Elo et Maria ?

Jenny : Aucune idée, Elo m'a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout…

Blaise (grimaçant) : Oho, j'imagine l'état de ta sœur…

Jenny : Depuis quand tu t'occupes de comment va ma sœur ?

Blaise : C'est bizarre ce que je vais te dire mais…

Jenny avait posé son menu sur la table, et le regardait avec une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Blaise (avec un sourire) : D'habitude, elle est toujours dans les parages, comme une présence parasite, analysant les moindres de mes faits et gestes envers toi…et que là elle ne soit pas là, que je puisse faire ce que je veux pour une fois, ben ça me fait bizarre…

Jenny (pouffant) : Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle te manque, au moins…

Blaise : Non, c'est plutôt qu'avec elle, je savais que cette soirée allait être un fiasco, et maintenant qu'elle n'est pas là, ça va prendre une tout autre tournure…(il sourit) et ça n'est pas pour me déplaire…

Il sourit, comme ayant une idée derrière la tête, et Jenny sourit à son tour. Oui, pas de disputes entre Blaise et Jessy, pour une fois, juste eux d'eux. Passant la main sous la table, elle la posa sur le genou du jeune blond et lui lança un regard coquin. Et qui sait ? Peut être que la soirée serait écourtée plus vite qu'ils ne le pensaient…

De l'autre côté du restaurant, une plante verte cachant la scène entre Jenny et Blaise, Lena tapotait la table d'un air agacé, regardant encore une fois sa montre. 10 minutes. Ils avaient tous dix minutes de retards. Etait ce une machination contre elle ? S'ils ne venaient pas…

La porte s'ouvrit soudain, et la quasi-totalité des professeurs de Poudlard firent leur entrée, l'œil morne. Lena leur fit signe pour qu'ils viennent la rejoindre, et excédée, elle les observa s'assoir sans grande conviction.

Lena : Bien…tout le monde est là…non, il manque quelqu'un ?

Drago : Il semble qu'Hermione ne soit pas encore arrivé.

Lena : C'est gênant, extrêmement gênant…

Lindsay : En effet, nous comptions tous nous soutenir et voilà qu'on perd une combattante…

Lena : Je vous demande pardon ?

Lucius : Laissez tomber…

Lena : Je n'envisage pas ce diner comme une lutte entre vous et moi !

Lucius : Et bien nous si…

Recevant un coup de coude de sa femme, il grimaça et lui renvoya le coup.

« Bam ».

Les regards se tournèrent à nouveau vers la porte d'entrée, et surpris, ils virent non seulement Hermione se dirigeait vers eux, mais aussi une jeune blonde, et une belle rousse. La préfète en chef regarda la tablée. Lena était assise à côté de James, lui-même à côté de Remus, Sirius, Lindsay, qui faisait face à Narcissa, Lucius, et Rogue, mais aussi le petit professeur de sortilège, et Trelawney que Van de Camp avait réussit à sortir de sa tour. Drago était sur un côté de la table, à côté d'une chaise vide qui semblait n'attendre que la jeune fille.

Elo : Nous avons croisé notre charmante préfète en chef, et en apprenant l'existence de ce petit diner, nous nous sommes dit, et pourquoi pas ? (attrapant un serveur au passage) deux chaises supplémentaire à cette table…

Lena, muette de stupéfaction, ne sembla retrouver l'usage de la parole que quand le serveur qui avait fait apparaître les deux chaises demandées lui avait demandé de se décaler afin qu'il puisse agrandir la table.

Lena : mais, enfin, quel culot ! Seulement les membres du corps professoral…

Mais Rogue, qui voyait là un moyen d'écourter voir de supprimer le discours rébarbatif qui les attendaient, la devança, l'air soudain presque content d'être là.

Rogue : Oui, oui, asseyez vous, Miss Van de Camp, je les avais convié, et je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que ces jeunes filles restent…

Lena (outrée) : Vous invitez des élèves à diner, vous ?

Rogue : Pas n'importe quelles élèves Miss Van de Camp…(il sembla chercher ce qu'elles avaient de spéciales) Euh…deux des élèves qui ont réussi à se débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui…j'estimais qu'elles le méritaient.

Lena : Bien.

Elle semblait désorientée, ce qui convenait à Rogue, mais aussi aux reste du corps professorale, qui, bien que ne comprenant pas la présence de ces jeunes filles, qui –étaient elles sérieuses ?- avaient demandé à participer volontairement à ce qui s'annonçait comme un repas ennuyeux à mourir, n'était pas moins heureux du renfort.

Drago, lui, voyait bien le pourquoi du comment. Les trois drôles de dames (à cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire) avaient débarqué, non pas dans la perspective d'un repas joyeux et aux frais de la professeur de métamorphose et accessoirement tyran, mais bel et bien pour soutenir sa brune de petite amie qui avait du tout leur raconter. Il en fut absolument certain quand Elodie lui lança un regard de reproche avant de s'assoir aux côtés de Lucius Malefoy, Maria prenant place entre elle et Hermione qui se retrouva la chaise collée à celle de Drago.

Serveur : Vos cartes…

Lena : (toujours énervée) : Bien.

James : Alors voyons voir, je meurs de faim moi…

Le soupir excédé de Lena arracha alors un sourire à l'ensemble de la table qui se plongea avec intérêt dans l'étude de la carte. Quitte à passer un mauvais moment, autant le passer avec le ventre plein, non ?

Harry courait dans le passage secret menant à la cave de Honeydukes. Il avait fait le chemin de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard à pied, puis traversé le château en un temps qu'il estimait record. Avec un sourire, il pensa à la dernière fois qu'il avait autant couru pour Jessy. Pour la sauver d'un saule cogneur, exploit qui s'était finalement avéré totalement inutile puisqu'elle avait fini clouée à un lit de l'infirmerie. A l'époque, il ne sortait pas encore avec la jeune tigresse, mais cette expérience avait eu pour conséquence de les rapprocher enfin.

Il espérait juste qu'aujourd'hui, l'issue ne serait pas aussi dramatique que la dernière fois. Il arriva enfin à la trappe du passage secret, et la souleva sans ménagement. Il fut aussitôt accueillit par une lumière qui lui parut aveuglante après le noir dans lequel il avait été plongé en parcourant le long passage. Se protégeant les yeux d'une main, et les plissant intensément, il passa la tête dans la cave de Honeydukes.

Harry : Jess…aaaaaah !

« BOUM ». Il venait de recevoir un sévère coup sur la tête qui l'étourdit encore un peu plus.

Jessy : Oh Harry ! C'est toi !

Jessy, s'apercevant de son erreur, prit le bras de son petit ami et le souleva pour le faire entrer dans la cave. Harry se releva tant bien que mal, se grattant l'arrière de la tête qui l'élancait violemment. Un coup à la Jessy. S'habituant à la lumière de la pièce, il posa alors un regard sur sa chérie et faillit éclater de rire. Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux, tremblait, la bouche pleine de chocolat, l'air aussi perdue qu'une petite fille de quatre ans dans un grand centre commerciale.

Jessy : Oh, Harry…C'était horrible ! Elo, et Maria, elles m'ont tendu un piège, je suis tombé dans cet endroit, et…j'arrivais plus à sortir et…j'ai fait de la lumière par magie et… (Elle trembla) et oh non, c'est horrible ! J'ai dévoré tout ce que j'ai trouvé…Harry !

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son sauveur et éclata en sanglot sur son épaule. Harry la serra dans ses bras posant un baiser sur les cheveux blonds de la Malefoy.

La cave était dans un état épouvantable. Jessy avait du péter un câble, enfermée dans cet endroit exigu. Des emballages de boites de chocolats avaient été brutalement attaqués et déchirés avant que leur contenu ne disparaisse. Vu le contour de la bouche de Jessy, Harry devinait cependant où il avait pu passer.

Harry : Allez, ça va, c'est fini maintenant, je suis venu te chercher d'accord ?

Il reçut alors un coup sur le torse et la furie lui lança un regard étincelant.

Jessy : Pourquoi t'es pas venu plus tôt ?

Harry : Parce que je n'ai apprit que tu étais là qu'il n'y a qu'une petite demi-heure…il a fallut que je retourne au château, puis au passage secret pour venir te chercher…

Jessy : Un passage secret ? Il y avait un passage secret et j'étais coincée comme une conne à bouffer tout le chocolat que j'ai pu trouver ?

Harry (souriant) : Oui…allez, viens maintenant, on rentre…

Jessy : On rentre ?

Harry : Oui…(devant le regard étincelant de Jessy) et non ne compte pas retourner à Pré-au-Lard pour espionner ta sœur !

Jessy : C'est bon, j'avais compris que personne n'était d'accord avec ça, et ce n'était pas mon intention…

Elle jeta un regard aux alentours, l'air soudain moins claustrophobe maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était plus vraiment coincée.

Jessy : Maintenant que j'ai avalée tout ce chocolat, un de plus ou un de moins…

Harry : Qu'est ce que… ?

Mais Jessy l'arrêta d'un baiser passionnée. Le plaquant contre la paroi de la cave, elle passa une main sous son pull, le faisant frissonner, et lui jeta un regard coquin.

Jessy : Ca te dit une soirée chocolat, câlins ?

Harry regarda sa toujours plus surprenante petite copine, à la bouche au goût de chocolat. Comment dans un tel état pathétique réussissait-elle à rester aussi désirable ? Il n'en avait aucune idée, ou plutôt si. C'était Jessy Malefoy.

Harry (s'approchant de son oreille dans un souffle) : Ca me dit…

Au restaurant, l'ambiance ne pouvait être plus différente. Les plats étaient en préparation, et tout le monde regardait Lena d'un œil vitreux, tandis que celle-ci, entamait un petit discours.

Lena : Je ne me prends pas pour le directeur, mais pour l'émissaire du ministère, c'est-à-dire, un œil extérieur à Poudlard, une présence bienveillante…

Lucius : Bienveillante, voyez vous ça…

James (passionnée) : Chuut ! Ecoute la présence bienveillante…

Lena : Vous vous moquez de moi, Mr Potter ?

James : Mais non pas du tout, et appelez moi James, je vous appellerais Lena…

Lindsay pouffa.

Sirius : T'as un problème ?

Lindsay (reprenant son sérieux) : Oui.

Sirius : Ah oui ?

Lindsay : Toi et…(elle passa sa main sous la table) ta main.

Elle la retira de sa cuisse avec dédain, et ils se fusillèrent du regard tandis que les conversations reprenaient de plus belle.

Trelawney : J'aimerais savoir pourquoi on m'a dérangé dans ma contemplation du troisième œil…

Rogue (agacé) : Oui, pourquoi a-t-on interrompu Sybille dans ses petites affaires ? Et pourquoi a-t-on exigé la présence du directeur de Poudlard dans ce restaurant ?

James : Tu parles de toi à la troisième personne, maintenant ?

Sirius : Ah mais tu ne connais pas le nouveau Severurus James, maintenant c'est un grand, il se prend pour César !

Rogue : La ferme…

James : Oh mais oui, tu as raison, il contre attaque !

Lindsay : Oh, la ferme vous trois, on est venu pour plus important que vos chamailleries de gosses !

Sirius : Ah c'est vrai, tu défens monsieur le directeur toi, j'avais oublié combien tu étais proche de…aïe, mais ça va pas ?

Narcissa : Bon, tout le monde…

Lena : J'aimerais continuer si vous…

Lindsay (à Sirius) : Ca t'amuse, hein ? De débarquer à nouveau à Poudlard ? Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir redevenir un gamin de 17 ans, c'est ça ? Mais t'es plus qu'un vieux maintenant, il serait temps de…

James : T'as notre âge Lindsay…

Lindsay (montant d'un ton) : Oh toi, si tu pouvais…

Remus : Calme toi Lindsay, et si on…

Lena (le coupant) : J'aimerais…

Sirius (le coupant): Non mais pour qui…

Lucius (commençant à se lever) : J'en ai marre de cette mascarade…

Rogue : Tu ne bouges pas Lucius.

Il sortit sa baguette et la brandit sur tous les perturbateurs qui se retrouvèrent instantanément muet et encore plus indigné.

Rogue : J'aimerais que vous vous calmiez tous.

Mais aucunes de ces fortes personnalités n'étaient disposés à se taire et sortant eux aussi leurs baguettes, ne tardèrent pas à hurler leurs indignations au directeur tout aussi énervé.

Dans leur coin, les septièmes années pour une fois, ne parlaient pas. Elodie affichait un air presque admiratif, et se tournant enfin vers ses amies semblait au bord de l'extase.

Elo : Ces vieux ne sont pas si ennuyant en fin de compte…je dirais même qu'ils sont vraiment amusant…vive l'ambiance dans la salle des profs (elle sourit, l'air rêveuse)

Maria : On apprend des choses en tout cas, on n'est pas venu pour rien…

Le serveur disposa alors son entrée sur la table, et le sourire des deux jeunes filles s'élargit tandis que le jeune homme lançait un regard appréciateur aux trois belles filles.

Drago, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de tout le spectacle, lui lança un regard noir quand son regard, insistant, se posa sur sa belle.

Dray : Hum, hum…

Le serveur lui disposa son plat sous son nez avant de s'envoler vers une autre table, le regard toujours sur Hermione.

Celle-ci ne s'en était pas rendu compte, trop occuper à ruminer ses pensées. Soudain, elle se tourna vers Drago, le regard étincelant.

Mione : Alors ?

Dray : Alors ?

Mione : Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Dray : Non.

Elle empoigna sa fourchette et piqua férocement une feuille de laitue qu'elle tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper. Au comble de l'énervement, après quelques tentatives ratées sous le regard amusé de Drago, elle reposa la fourchette en poussant un petit cri de rage.

Mione : Tu trouves ça drôle ?

Soudain, la dispute à l'autre bout de la table sembla redoubler au niveau sonore et l'attention de la jeune brune se trouva momentanément occupé par sa mère et l'aurore Sirius.

Sirius : Moi ? Moi ?

Lindsay : Tu m'as très bien entendu Sirius, pas la peine d'hurler !

Sirius (estomaqué) : Moi, je te cours après ? Moi ? Tu crois que j'ai toujours envie de toi après 17 ans, c'est ça ? Tu crois qu'après avoir couché avec monsieur le directeur et mis un gosse qui n'est pas de moi au monde, j'aurai encore envie de toi ?

Lindsay : Ta main sur ma cuisse je ne l'ai pas inventé, crétin !

Drago jeta un regard en biais à Hermione et s'aperçut que celle-ci suivait la conversation, l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, un œil sur Lindsay, l'autre sur Rogue, qui lui non plus ne semblait plus avoir très faim face à cette dispute.

Elo : Je crois qu'il est temps de se boucher les oreilles Hermione…

Maria posa une main sur l'épaule de la lionne, mais celle-ci, se sentait de moins en moins à sa place dans ce restaurant aux lumières soudain trop tamisées pour la situation, à côté d'un copain qui ne la rassurait en rien, et devant une dispute presque conjugale de sa mère et d'un homme qui, elle le savait, n'était pas avec elle à cause _d'Hermione._ Elle se leva, et sans rien dire, quitta la table avant de parcourir presque en courant le restaurant et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Un silence s'installa alors sur la tablée.

Elo : Bande de crétins ! Vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ?

Lindsay (montrant Sirius du doigt) : C'est de SA faute !

Rogue : Non, c'est de la votre à tous les deux, vous ne savez pas vous taire…

Drago se leva à son tour, les fusillant un à un du regard.

Dray (inspirant) : La Ferme, TOUS !

Les bouches s'ouvrirent mais aucun son ne sortit devant le regard impérial du jeune blond.

Dray : Vous êtes là pour discuter de l'avenir de l'Ecole, et pour l'instant le sujet n'a pas été une seule fois évoqué. C'est un rendez vous professionnel, alors évitez de ramener votre vie privée sur le tapis et discutez de ce qui importe vraiment à tous ici. (Silence) Bien, si vous voulez bien m'excusez, je vais chercher Hermione…

Et il quitta à son tour le restaurant, dans le silence le plus complet.

Lena : Ce jeune homme…a une grande présence. Il ira loin.

Et pour la première fois de la soirée, tous semblèrent d'accord sur un sujet.

Il faisait froid dehors, et il commençait tout juste à pleuvoir. En levant la tête, Drago s'aperçut que de gros nuages cachaient la lune, et les étoiles. Un orage semblait se préparer, mais ce n'était pas sa préoccupation principale. Au loin, il aperçut Hermione, qui marchait de ce pas rapide et énervé, faisant claquer bruyamment ces talons sur les dalles de la rue.

Dray : Hermione…

Elle ne se retourna pas. Ne se stoppa pas. Il commença à courir, tandis que la pluie devenait de plus en plus forte, et arrivant à sa hauteur, l'obligea à se retourner. Elle pivota sur elle-même et lui lança alors un regard meurtrier, qui le fit sourire.

Dray : Hé !

Mione : Quoi ?

Dray : T'es encore fâché contre moi pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ?

Mione (trépignant) : Je suis fâchée, et…lassée d'être en colère encore et toujours contre ma mère…j'aimerais tout effacer, mais le passé ressurgit sans cesse, me rappelant que je n'ai jamais été désiré…

Dray : Arrête, bien sûr que tu as été désiré sinon, tu ne serais pas là…

Mione : Ouais, dis ce que tu veux, ça ne changera rien…

Il posa sur elle son regard bleu d'acier et avant qu'elle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, ni envisager de se débattre, l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Dray : Moi, je te désire…malgré ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu es et resteras toujours beaucoup plus intéressante que Serena ou Helena à mes yeux. Rien que ton entrée au restaurant vaut le coup de t'avoir à mes côtés (il sourit en y repensant) mais si je te disais qu'il ne fallait pas tout de suite envisager l'année prochaine, c'est que je ne veux pas que tu fasses tes choix à cause des miens…

Un éclair zébra le ciel et il s'interrompit. Il sentait ses vêtements lui coller à la peau tandis que la pluie ruisselait autour d'eux.

Dray : Même si on n'est pas ensemble, dans la même fac l'année prochaine, ça ne veut pas dire que l'on sera séparé pour autant, Hermione…

Mione : Mais, ça serait tellement bien, si…si on était tous ensemble, comme maintenant…

Dray (avec un sourire) : Oui…oui, ça serait vraiment géniale.

Et alors qu'un deuxième éclair apparaissait dans le ciel, leurs deux corps se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, centimètre par centimètre, pour bientôt ne faire plus qu'un.

FIN DE L'EPISODE

Nous attendons vos réactions ^^


	31. Le retour d'une star, la fin d'un couple

_Episode 3_

_Le retour d'une star et la fin d'un couple_

LCe matin là, comme tous les matins, la Grande Salle regorgée de bruits de toutes sortes : les assiettes qui s'entrechoquées, les élèves bien réveillé qui raconté leur journée à venir, les élèves moins réveillé qui se plaignait de revivre une abominablement journée…  
Parmi toute cette pagaille, assit à la table des Serpentard se trouvait notre petit groupe de 7ème année qui malheureusement pour eux allaient connaître encore une fois une journée bien mouvementée. Hermione sa tasse de café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre n'en revenait pas d'encore lire une affreuseté de la sorte sur son compte, décidément cette Rita Skeeter lui en voulait vraiment. C'est la main compatissante de Jessy qui lui fit relever la tête de son journal.

Jessy : Ce n'est quand même pas si horrible que ça.

Mione : Pas si possible ? Non ! Je passe juste pour la pire salope ! Regardes tous le monde me regarde, même ce crétin de Rusard n'a pas levé la tête de son journal à part pour me fixer ! En plus les trois photos qu'elle a mises de moi sont horribles !

Comme pour prouver ces dires, elle leva bien haut son journal pour le montrer à tous le groupe. La première photo datait du tournois des trois sorciers en 4ème année, on y voyait Hermione se jeter au cou de Harry, la deuxième était également de 4ème année, c'était Hermione lors du bal descendant les marches de Poudlard au bras de Viktor Krum et la troisième datait d'il y a quelques mois, on pouvait y voir Hermione enlacée dans les bras de Drago lors du bal d'Halloween.  
Blaise prit le journal des mains de la Griffondor pour voir de ses propres yeux l'article.

Blaise : Non, les photos sont bien. C'est le texte le pire !

Voyant Elodie, Maria, Jenny et Jessy attendant plus de détails il préféra lire l'article.

Blaise : La magnifique Hermione Granger a encore frappée ! En effet hier après midi, j'ai eu le grand honneur et le grand plaisir de rencontrer Viktor Krum, le fabuleux attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch qui venait juste de descendre du balai qui le ramenait de France où il séjournait depuis un an et demi. Ma première question fût alors de lui demander quels étaient ces impressions de revenir sur la terre anglaise. A ma grande surprise il me répondait qu'il était surtout heureux de bientôt pouvoir serrer dans ses bras sa petite amie, Hermione Granger. Or cette dernière est connue comme étant actuellement la compagne du riche héritier Drago Malefoy, fils du grand Lucius Malefoy que je salut au passage. Il est vrai que l'on se souvient d'Hermione Granger comme la fille ayant quitté et fait souffrir Harry Potter, le survivant il y a 3 ans pour les magnifiques yeux de Mr Krum mais là les choses sont bien pires. La jeune femme entretient en effet une double relation trompant ainsi deux des hommes les plus adulé de sa génération…

Jenny: C'est dur quand même.

Elodie: Mais attends, si j'ai bien compris, Krum croit encore sortir avec toi.

Maria: Tu le savais ?

Mione: Bien sûr que non !

Drago: (perdant patience) Donc je suis en train de comprendre que tu n'as jamais officiellement rompu avec Krum.

Mione: Peut-être bien…oh ! Je sais plus moi ! Ca fait des mois, peut-être même 1 ans que je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui.

Drago: Et bien, il faut croire que tu ne l'as plus vite oublié, qu'il ne t'a oublié.

Mione: Ne t'énerves pas !

Dray: Ne pas m'énerver ? Alors qu'aux yeux de tout le monde, je passe pour le plus grand cocu d'Angleterre ?

Mione: Drago, on ne va pas se disputer pour une connerie pareille. Ca n'a pas d'importance.

Dray: Pour moi peut-être que ça en a de l'importance.

Harry: (sentant le froid de la situation) Bon en tous cas à force de passer dans le journal tu vas devenir une vraie star, Mione.

Blaise: (essayant également de détendre l'atmosphère) Tu es la prochaine Victoria Beckam !

Mione: C'est censé être un compliment ?

***

Dans une petite salle exilée dans l'aile ouest du château de Poudlard, seulement éclairé par quelques chandelles, autour d'une grande table ronde se trouvait tous le corps professoral de l'école. Le directeur, seul à être debout, avec un gros tas de feuilles devant lui, semblait anxieux.

Rogue: Donc j'étais en train de vous l'expliquer avant que Monsieur Potter nous interrompt, nous venons de recevoir les dossiers d'inscription aux différentes facultés. Nous allons devoir les donner aux élèves pour qu'ils les remplissent, les envoient à leurs parents qu'ils les signent, nous les redonnent pour donner nos appréciations et les renvoyer dans les différentes facs. Autant vous dire que beaucoup de boulot nous attend dans le mois qui va suivre.

Sirius: Et pourquoi nous sommes là nous ? En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ?

Rogue: Plutôt qu'être là à rien foutre toute la journée, autant vous occuper un peu.

James: Mais nous sommes aurore. Ce n'est pas dans nos qualifications de gérer des dossiers de fac.

Rogue: J'ai sans doute plus de diplômes que vous deux réuni et pourtant moi aussi je gère des dossiers de fac.

Lindsay: On ne va pas devoir aussi aider les élèves à remplir leurs dossiers ?

Rogue: Si, nous devons les conseillers pour leurs études prochaines, leur donner des informations sur le métier désiré.

Lucius: Chaque directeur de maison s'occupe de ses élèves ?

Rogue: Non, tous le monde s'occupe de tous le monde, il faut que chaque élèves puissent aller voir le professeur qui pourra le plus le renseigner sur sa vocation future.

Lena: Qui va distribuer les dossiers ?

Rogue: Justement, j'y viens ! Se sera Mr Black et Mr Potter qui seront chargé de trouver chaque élèves et de distribuer chaque dossiers un par un !

Sirius: Quoi ?

James: Non !

Rogue: (avec un sourire sadique) Si !

Lena: Mais c'est une perte de temps ! Pourquoi ne faisons-nous pas distribuer les dossiers en classe ?

Rogue: Parce que je n'aurais pas le plaisir de voir nos deux aurores courir partout dans les couloirs. Et que le ministre (regardant méchamment Lena) a décrété qu'un dossier était personnel et que cela devait être distribué aux élèves individuellement.

Lena: Je ne suis pas au courant de cette loi !

Rogue: Et bien, c'est que vous n'êtes plus indispensable au ministère. C'est un mot que j'ai reçu ce matin avec les dossiers.

James: Et si on refuse de le faire ?

Rogue: Comme je suis votre supérieur et ben vous n'avez pas le choix.

Sirius: Mais c'est de l'exploitation !

Rogue: Non, je ne dirais pas ça. Appelons plutôt ça du devoir forcé.

***

Le son des claquements de talons résonnaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard, en effet d'un pas décidé arrivait Elodie Johnson et Maria Hardisson et toutes deux semblaient avoir une conversation bien mouvementé.

Elodie: Je te dis que j'ai couché avec 50 000 gars mais que je n'ai jamais été amoureuse.

Maria: Ce n'est pas possible !

Elodie: Si, je suis la preuve vivante que le plan cul sans lendemain existe aussi pour les filles.

Maria: Même ton premier tu n'en étais pas amoureuse ?

Elodie: Non ! Je n'ais jamais aimé un garçon, enfin si un mais …

Maria: C'était Ben ? C'était mon frère ?

Elodie: (avec un faible sourire) Ouais.

Maria: (changeant de sujet) Et ben moi, je les ais tous aimé ! Le jour même j'en étais folle amoureuse et le lendemain j'en avais déjà marre.

Elodie: Il y en a eu combien ?

Maria: Si toi tu en as eu 50 000, moi il a dû en avoir 60 000 !

Elodie: Tu es en train d'insinuer que tu as eu plus de mecs que moi ?

Maria: Quelque chose comme ça !

Elodie: Tu déconnes ?

Maria: Non.

Elodie: Ce n'est pas possible.

Maria: Pourquoi ? Tu penses que je ne peux pas avoir plus de mecs que la grande Elodie Johnson !

Elodie: Ouais.

Maria: Et ben si.

Elodie: Ben c'est-ce qu'on va voir !

Maria: Comment ça ?

Elodie: On a jusque la fin de l'année pour se taper le plus de mecs possible ! Mais tu as perdu d'avance ! On ne bat pas la grande Elodie.

Maria: C'Est-ce qu'on va voir.

Tandis que les deux amies se seraient la main pour conclure leur pari, une rafale de vent vint les frapper de plein fouet indiquant que les grandes portes de Poudlard venaient de s'ouvrir. En effet, devant les portes se trouvait Hagrid qui venait de rentrer avec à ses côtés une jeune femme. Cette dernière venait de retirer la capuche de sa cape laissant apparaitre un large sourire. En ouvrant grand les bras, elle se mit à courir dans la direction d'Elodie pour la serrer contre elle.

Femme: Petite sœur !

Elodie: Haley ?

Haley: Et bien alors, on n'est pas contente de voir sa grande sœur ?

Elodie: Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Haley: Et ben dis donc, tu as l'air ravi ! Je fais un stage avant de devenir prof, je vais être l'assistante de ta prof de défense contre les forces du mal. On va donc passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ma petite sœur chérie !

Elodie: Mais, père et mère ne m'ont rien dit !

Haley: Normal, je leur avais demandé. Je voulais te faire une surprise ! Mais ça n'as pas l'air de te faire sauter de joie !

Elodie: Non, enfin si mais je suis juste sous le choc là ! Je m'attendais à tous le monde sauf toi.

Haley: Ca va être génial, ma petite Elo. Les deux sœurs Johnson enfin réuni. (Se tournant vers Maria) Et qui est cette fille qui t'accompagne ?

Elodie: Euh et ben tu ne te rappel pas de Maria Hardisson ?

Haley: Une Hardisson ? Je croyais qu'ils étaient tous mort !

Elodie regarda Maria, la suppliant du regard de ne pas sauter sur sa sœur. La jeune blonde avait toujours beaucoup admiré Haley, elle avait été son modèle de méchanceté et de snobisme. Pour Elodie, Haley représentait la reine des garces (Paris Hilton !). Mais aujourd'hui, notre garce de Poudlard avait changé et elle en était consciente, elle avait des amis alors qu'avant elle détestait tous le monde (sauf Drago). Et un problème s'imposait à notre blonde nationale: elle avait honte d'avouer à sa sœur qu'elle avait changée et qu'elle avait des amis maintenant.

***

Après la tension lors de la dispute de Drago et Hermione chaque couples étaient parti de son côté. Harry et Jessy qui n'avaient pas eu de dispute depuis un certain temps (miracle !) se trouvaient main dans la main dans un des couloirs en direction de la salle sur demande.

Harry: Jess ! Ce n'est pas raisonnable ! En pleine matinée comme ça on pourrait se faire surprendre par des élèves.

Jess: C'est pour ça que nous allons aller dans la salle sur demande.

Harry: En plein milieu de la journée ! Et si des élèves nous voient y entrer ?

Jess: Dis le tous de suite si tu n'as pas envie qu'on se retrouve tous les deux !

Harry: Mais si chérie, c'est juste que tu sais très bien que la salle sur demande ne doit pas être utilisé qu'en cas d'extrême urgence.

Jess: (se rapprochant d'Harry et lui embrassant sensuellement les lèvres) Et si mon problème devenait un cas d'extrême urgence ?

Harry: (séduit) Oh mais alors là, ça changerais tous.

Jess: Bon, on se dépêche alors.

Rapidement, elle saisit la main de son petit ami et commença à courir dans les couloirs afin de trouver la salle sur demande. Ils venaient de la trouver et allaient y entrer lorsqu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans leur dos.

Blaise: Je vois qu'on a été plusieurs à avoir la même idée.

Jess: On est arrivés avant.

Blaise: Oui, mais on en a plus besoin que vous.

Jess: J'en doute fortement !

Jenn: (voyant que sa sœur et son petit ami commence à s'emporter) Bon on a qu'à y aller tous les quatre !

Tous se tournèrent vers elle et commencèrent à la regarder bizarrement.

Jenn: Oh tous de suite ! Non, je voulais dire on a qu'a se faire une journée à deux couples.

Harry: Ouais, pourquoi pas ?

Jess: Moi rester toute une journée avec ce crétin ?

Blaise: Et moi, supporter cette tarée toute la journée ?

Jenn: Justement, c'est pour vous l'occasion de vous rapprocher et de faire la paix.

Harry: Et d'arrêter vos gamineries.

Blaise: Chérie, tu n'as toujours pas compris que moi et ta sœur nous sommes incompatible génétiquement !

Jessy: On dit « ta sœur et moi » crétin !

Blaise: J'avais peur de m'oublier ! (à Jenny) Tu vois, on ne pourra jamais s'entendre !

Harry: C'est l'occasion d'apprendre !

***

Drago était installé sur la table dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour rédiger son devoir de potion. Rédiger un long paragraphe sur sa matière préférée le calmé et il avait actuellement vraiment besoin d'un calmant. Hermione installée derrière lui dans un des canapés le fixé, les larmes aux yeux et la boule au cœur. Après le petit déjeuné, ils avaient tous deux rejoints leur appartement sans s'adresser la parole. A peine arrivé dans la salle commune, le Serpentard s'était jeté dans son devoir et la lionne complètement dépitée était resté assise à regarder son petit ami l'ignorer complètement. Au bout de quelques minutes, Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers Drago, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle le saisit délicatement par le cou mais celui-ci la repoussa légèrement.

Mione: Chéri, on ne va pas continuer ce petit jeu éternellement ?

Dray: Hermione, lâches moi, s'il te plait.

Mione : Mais pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Je n'y peux rien ! Je suis désolé si cet article t'as blessé mais je n'y suis pour rien.

Dray: Hermione ! Arrête là ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Mione: Mais j'en peux plus que tu ne me regardes pas et que nous soyons en froid comme ça ! Dis le tous de suite si tu veux qu'on casse.

Dray: (se retournant enfin et faisant glisser Hermione sur ses genoux) Non, bien sûr que non.

Mione: Je t'aime Dray, et Viktor ne compte pas pour moi. Tu es le seul et unique homme de ma vie.

Dray: Ok, mais il va falloir mettre les choses au clair avec Krum et la presse.

Mione: Promis. Tu m'en veux encore ?

Le beau blond regarda sa petite amie lui lancer un regard de chaton avant de délicatement lui poser un baiser sur les lèvres.

Dray: Oui, mais je connais un moyen pour que tu puisses te faire pardonner.

Mione: Ah oui ?

Dray: Absolument.

Pour accompagner ces dires, il souleva la jeune lionne et la conduisit vers sa chambre qui depuis quelques mois était devenue leur chambre commune. Doucement, il la posa sur les draps de soie verte et glissa lentement sur elle en couvrant son corps des caresses ou de baisers. La jeune brune devenait de plus en plus sensible aux gestes des son petit ami lorsqu'ils furent encore une fois interrompu (et là, vous vous dites, c'est Harry comme d'hab' c'est toujours lui le débile qui vient nous couper nos passages romantiques entre Drago et Hermione, et bien non ! Pour une fois se n'est pas le jeune Potter le casseur !) Derrière la vitre de la chambre, une grande et majestueuse chouette blanche tapait vivement son bac contre le verre comme pour supplier le couple de ne pas lui imposer un spectacle traumatisant dont elle aurait bien du mal à se remettre. A la vue de la chouette, la jeune femme commença à paniquer, elle l'avait reconnu, c'était celle de son ancien amant, Viktor Krum, le fruit du conflit avec son nouvel amant. Voyant son petit ami commencer à se lever, Hermione le rattrapa énergiquement par le col de sa chemise.

Mione: T'en occupes pas, ce n'est pas important !

Dray: C'est une chouette ! Et elle semble avoir un message pour l'un de nous deux.

Mione: Mais elle peut attendre.

Dray: Qu'Est-ce qui se passe, Mione ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'ouvre à cette chouette ?

Mione: Pour rien, enfin juste pour que nous soyons tranquille tous les deux pour faire ce que nous voulions faire.

Dray: Hermione ! A qui appartient cette chouette ?

Mione: A personne, enfin je ne sais pas à qui elle est cette chouette…

Mais le beau blond n'écoutait déjà plus sa petite amie et ouvrait à la chouette pour lui enlever la lettre accrochée à sa patte droite. Après quelques minutes de lecture où la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé, Drago releva la tête vers cette dernière. Son regard était devenu sombre et était rempli de colère.

Dray: Viktor Krum ! Tu le savais ?

Mione: Oui, mais justement je n'avais aucune envi d'avoir cette lettre.

Dray; Tiens c'est pour toi.

Et il lança le fruit du conflit sur le lit avant de quitter la pièce sans se retourner sous les protestations de sa petite amie.

***

Sirius: Je suis totalement désespéré ! Voilà l'adjectif qui définit le mieux mon humeur aujourd'hui.

Installé dans la salle les profs, devant un tas de dossiers plus que impressionnant, le grand Sirius Black la tête enfuit dans ses mains, frôlait la déprime.

James: Ce Severus de malheur, il ne sait pas à qui il s'attaque ! Comme si que nous allions nous laisser exploiter comme ça ! Il rêve !

Sirius: Et tu as vu le petit sourire vainqueur de Lindsay et de Lucius quand il a annoncé que nous étions de corvée dossier.

James: Tu crois qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose si Rogue nous a ordonné de faire ça ?

Sirius: J'en suis sûr !

Remus: Vous êtes en train de vous monter le ciboulot tous les deux. Lindsay n'est pas comme ça !

Sirius: Tu peux parler toi ! Ce n'est pas toi qui a cette mission à faire. Et tu semble oublier que pour Lindsay je suis un abruti de première, le mal incarné ! Elle me déteste !

Remus: Tu l'as abandonné alors qu'elle était enceinte.

Sirius: Oui, de Rogue.

Remus: Mais elle est venue te supplier de la reprendre.

Sirius: T'es de quel côté toi ?

James: En tous cas je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Lena a essayé de nous défendre !

Sirius: Van de Camp ? Nous défendre ? Non elle défendait plutôt ses intérêts.

James: C'est fou de ne pas lui donner de chance comme ça. Moi, je vous dis cette fille est génial !

Sirius: Mouais.

Remus: Chacun son style.

James: Elle dégage quelque chose de naturel, un certain sens de la domination, c'est une femme intelligente qui sait s'imposer.

Sirius: James, elle n'est pas Lili.

James: Lili ? Pourquoi tu me parle de Lili ? Je ne vois pas le rapport. Lili est morte depuis 17 ans maintenant.

Remus: Justement, tu ne serais pas en train de te raccrocher à cette Lena Van de Camp parce qu'elle présente quelques ressemblance avec Lili ?

James: Tu es en train d'insinuer qu'à travers Lena j'essaye d'oublier Lili ? Ou que je remplace Lili par Lena ?

Remus: Non, enfin pas directement comme ça …

James: Toi aussi c'Est-ce que tu penses Sirius ?

Sirius: Euh… je peux cocher la case « sans avis » ?

James: Alors là vous me décevez beaucoup de penser ça ! Lili est la mère de mon fils ! C'est ma femme, celle que j'ai perdu et que je pleure tous les jours depuis 17 ans. Je ne pourrais jamais aimer une femme comme j'ai aimé Lili, je ne pourrais jamais oublier la dernière fois qu'elle ma sourit, qu'elle m'a embrassé ou que je l'ai prise dans mes bras. Mais vous ne pensez pas qu'au bout de 17 ans de souffrance, je ne peux pas commencer à revivre ? Toi Remus, tu as une femme et un fils et toi Sirius tu as beau ne pas vouloir l'avouer même à toi-même mais tu as Lindsay, ton seul et véritable amour. Et moi je devrais vivre seul toute ma vie dans le souvenir du peu de nombre d'année où j'ai été heureux avec Lili ? Lena et Lili ont des points commun serte mais jamais, j'ai bien dis jamais Lena ne remplacera Lili dans mon cœur !

***

Après dix minutes, enfermé à quatre dans la salle sur demande et de nombreuses prises de têtes entre Jessy et Blaise, Harry et Jenny avaient pensé que un lieu clos n'était pas bon du tout pour leur moral et avaient prit la décision de promené leur cher et tendre dans le parc de Poudlard. Ils étaient maintenant tous assis près du lac.

Jessy: S'habiller en blanc a toujours été recommandé pour assister à ce genre de soirée !

Blaise: Non, le noir !

Jessy: Certainement pas ! Le blanc représente la pureté, or nous sommes des sangs purs et nous devons faire ressortir notre pureté…

Jenny: (à Harry) Ce n'est pas possible ! Ils nous auront tous fait ! La nourriture, les lieux de vacances, les fringues, tous tous tous est source de conflit avec eux. (À Jessy et Blaise) Vous  
Ne faites aucun effort !

Blaise: Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais en faire avec ta sœur !

Jessy: Ce mec est exécrable !

Harry: Temps mort ! Et si on parlait du problème de Drago et Hermione, nous sommes tous d'accord sur ce sujet !

Blaise: Ben c'est normal que Drago se soit énervé, il à sa fierté quand même et puis ça donne une très mauvaise image de lui.

Jessy: Comment ça c'est normal qu'il se soit énervé ? C'est honteux ! Hermione est sa petite amie et il devrait avoir une confiance aveugle envers elle et se foutre complètement de ce que pense la presse de tous cela.

Jenny: Même sur ça, il arrive à se prendre la tête.

Maria: (arrivant) Une peste ! Une salope ! Une connasse finie !

Jenny: Tu parles de qui là ?

Blaise: De ta sœur surement !

Maria: Non ! Je parle de la Johnson !

Jessy: Quoi ? Il y a un problème avec Elodie ? Je croyais que vous étiez inséparable maintenant ?

Maria: Non ! Pas Elodie ! Haley.

Jessy: Haley Johnson est à Poudlard ?

Blaise: Oh ! Oh ! Il faut croire que les problèmes commencent.

Harry: Haley Johnson ? C'est qui celle là ? Elle a un lien avec Elodie ?

Jenny: C'est la sœur ainée d'Elodie, la pire des garces qui existe, bien pire qu'Elodie. A côté d'elle notre garce nationale est un ange.

Harry: Ca existe ce genre de chose ?

Jessy: La preuve que oui. Je te dis pas quand elle et Elo sont réuni c'est vrai carnage, elles arrivent à elles deux à détruire l'existence de toutes personnes se trouvant dans les dix kilomètres à la ronde.

Harry: Tu n'exagère pas un peu les choses là quand même chérie ?

Maria: Oh que non !

***

Elodie faisait visitée les lieux à sa chère sœur, depuis maintenant une bonne heure elle priait intérieurement pour que sa sœur ne tombe pas nez à nez avec l'un de ses amis et surtout sur un Griffondor, elle avait déjà dû magouiller un truc pour expliquer pourquoi Maria était avec elle tout à l'heure.

Haley: Et donc ici c'est la bibliothèque ?

Elodie: (sortant de sa réflexion) Euh… ouais ! C'est là que Narcissa Malefoy travail.

Haley: J'ai toujours adoré Narcissa Malefoy, c'est une femme avec une telle classe naturelle, elle dégage vraiment quelque chose. Et toi, si je me souviens bien, tu n'étais pas indifférente au fils Malefoy, Drago.

Elodie: Drago est juste …

Haley: … devant nous.

Elodie: Quoi ?

Une flamme de terreur se dessina dans les yeux de la jolie blonde, deux choix se proposaient à elle, soit elle courrait très loin en laissant sa sœur et son meilleur ami là sans explications, ou alors elle affrontait la situation comme une grande fille qu'elle était. Tout en elle lui disait de choisir la première solution mais Drago n'était déjà plus qu'à quelques mètres, il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

Haley: Drago ! Dis donc, quel changement ! La rumeur est donc bien vrai, tu es le dieu de Poudlard.

Drago: Haley. Elodie ne m'avait pas dis que tu venais lui rendre visite.

Elodie: (dans sa barbe) Normal, je n'étais pas au courant non plus.

Haley: J'ai voulu faire une petite surprise à ma petite sœur. Je vais travailler quelques semaines à Poudlard avec le professeur Lindsay Halliwell.

Elodie: Ca va mieux avec Hermione ?

Dray: Pas trop, justement. Les filles et toi vous ne voulez pas aller la voir ?

Elodie: Si, bien sûr, on ira lui parler ce soir.

Haley: C'est qui Hermione ?

Elodie: C'est… euh….

Dray: Ma copine.

Haley: Ta copine ? Copine ? Copine ?

Dray: Oui, ma copine. Ma petite amie.

Haley: Oh ! Tu es avec quelqu'un. Et ben dis donc, beaucoup de choses ont changé ces derniers temps, une Hardisson a refait surface, tu as une petite amie et … (tournant son regard vers Elodie) ma sœur va parler à ta copine avec d'autres filles.

Elodie: Oui, enfin parlé, tu sais tous est relatif. Et puis Maria Hardisson est juste revenu pour se venger. Puis Drago, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que c'est sa copine. C'est plutôt son plan cul régulier, (faisant les gros yeux à son meilleur ami) n'est-ce pas Dray ?

Dray: (comprenant la situation de sa peste de meilleure amie) Mmm…ouais, bien sûr.

Haley: Ok. Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuis avec vous les jeunes mais moi je ne suis pas là pour m'amuser contrairement à vous. Je dois aller rejoindre le bureau de votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

***

Lindsay: Il est horrible ! C'est un abrutit de première ! Selon Remus, il pense que c'est à cause de moi si Severus lui à ordonné de distribuer les dossiers. Quel con !

Narcissa: Sirius n'a jamais été très fin dans ces déclarations mais dans le fond je suis sûr qu'il ne pense pas vraiment ce qu'il a pu dire à Remus.

Lindsay: Tu dis ça pour me remonter le moral, mais tu sais très bien que Sirius pensait ce qu'il disait.

Narcissa: Oui, peut-être mais… je suis sûr que cet abrutit pense encore à toi mais qu'il est juste trop con pour se l'avouer même à lui-même.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient installées dans les appartements à Poudlard du couple Malefoy. En effet, Narcissa était en train de ranger le chantier de son mari (c'est fou comme Lucius pouvait être bordélique mais bien sûr il se mettait dans une colère noir quand on lui faisait remarquer.) lorsque la furie brune qui était aussi sa meilleure amie (enfin du moins depuis qu'elles travaillaient toutes les deux à Poudlard) rentra dans la pièce totalement chamboulée mais aussi encore une fois excédée par le comportement de son éternel problème: Sirius Black.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Lucius décrochant par la même occasion une grimace sur les visages de sa femme et de Lindsay.

Lucius: J'ai l'impression que je vous dérange.

Lindsay: Non, j'allais partir de toute façon. Je vous laisse. (À Narcissa) Je te tiens au courant.

Narcissa: Comment ça tu me tiens au courant ? Qu'Est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

Lindsay: (en quittant la pièce) Avoir une explication avec ton cher cousin !

Lucius: (une fois que Lindsay n'est plus là) Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre ton abrutit de cousin et Lindsay ?

Narcissa: Ca ne ta regardes pas ! C'était une conversation privé entre fille.

Lucius: Tu cacherais donc quelque chose à ton mari ?

Narcissa: Si tu savais…

Lucius: Tu cacherais quelque chose à ton cher et tendre mari qui t'aime depuis qu'il a posé les yeux sur toi.

Narcissa: Oh non ! Je ne cacherais rien à se formidable mari mais tu n'es pas ce formidable mari mon cœur.

***Flash Back***

Lucius: Mais elle est horrible cette nana. Bon ok j'ai perdu mon pari mais là vous faites un peu fort les mecs.

Lucius Malefoy, 17 ans venait de perdre lamentablement un pari complètement débile qu'il venait de faire avec quelques amis Serpentard. Or le gage était quelque chose d'affreux que même dans ses pires cauchemars il n'aurait pu imaginer.

Nicolas Zambini: Mais c'est le jeu mon pauvre Lucius. (Vous avez grillé la ressemblance avec: c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette dans la pub pour le loto ou un truc dans le genre.) Allez, tu rentres dans la pièce, tu roules un patin à Narcissa devant Bellatrix et tu te barres sans faire de commentaires et sans donner d'explications.

Lucius: (pour lui-même) Bella va me tuer.

Nicolas: Moi je veux voir la tête de Narcissa quand tu vas lui sauter dessus.

Marcel Johnson: La pauvre petite sainte! Elle ne va jamais s'en remettre.

Lucius: Pauvre PETITE sainte ? Petite ? Vous rigolez j'espère ? Cette fille fait au moins trois fois mon poids.

Nicolas: Oui, mais tu as perdu. Tu n'avais cas pas parié si gros mon coco.

Marcel: Oh et puis dis toi que ça aurait pu être pire.

Lucius: Pire que cette grosse vache de Narcissa ? Personne n'est pire que cette immonde nana. Elle a rien pour elle cette pauvre fille, elle est moche, elle est grosse, elle est conne et elle se fait complètement manipulé par tous le monde, elle n'a aucune personnalité. J'aurais encore préféré me jeter sur cette sang de bourbe de Lili Evans ou cette connasse snobinarde de Lindsay Halliwell.

Marcel: C'est fou de vouer autant de haine à une pauvre fille qui ne demande qu'une chose, que tous les habitants de cette planète oublient son existence.

Lucius; Et ben croyez moi, je préférerais oublier son existence.

Nicolas: (le sourire aux lèvres) Je vous vois bien dans 20 ans marié avec au moins trois gosses.

Lucius: Alors là, plutôt mourir !

***

Le devoir de préfet en chef et patati et patata, même si elle avait été très honorée d'avoir été choisie par le corps professoral pour assumer ces fonctions, il faut bien l'avouer des fois elle aurait préférée que toute l'école oublie que c'était elle la préfète. Or la nouveau professeur de métamorphose ne comptait pas l'oublier de si tôt.

Lena: Vous êtes sûr qu'ils ne sont pas passés par là Miss Rogue ?

Mione: Oui, j'en suis sûr. Aucune personne normalement constitué de tous ses membres ne peut passer par un troue aussi petit. Et si vous pouviez m'appeler Miss Granger.

Lena: Mais où est donc passé ce groupe d'élève qui perturbé les couloirs de l'école. Il faut les retrouver Miss Rogue, et oui je vous appellerais Miss Rogue parce que c'est ainsi que vous figuré sur votre dossier scolaire maintenant que vos parents ont repris leurs droits parentaux.

Mione: (jetant un regard noir à la rousse) Vos élèves ont dû certainement regagner leur salle commune, vous ne les retrouverez plus.

Lena: Oh mince alors ! Nous devrions faire installer des caméras magiques dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Mione: Oui, bien sûr et pourquoi pas dans les chambres pendant que nous y sommes ?

Lena: Je vous pris Miss Rogue de bien vouloir changer de ton avec une représentante de l'autorité. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille unique du directeur que je ne peux pas faire agir mon autorité sur vous.

Mione: (montant le ton et commençant sérieusement à s'énerver): Bon, je vois que vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, professeur. Je vais donc regagner mes appartements.

Lena: Attendez Miss Rogue ! Nous n'avons pas encore retrouvé les élèves !

Hermione s'apprêtait à sérieusement s'énerver et elle se retourna brusquement vers son professeur pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser mais au lieu de se retrouver face à la grande rousse frustrée, elle fit face à une somptueuse et ravageuse jeune femme.

Mione: Il est hors de question que … oh ! Désolé !

Haley: (un petit sourire amusé se dessinant sur ses lèvres) C'est rien. A qui donc était destinée cette phrase ?

Mione: Euh…

Lena: (s'immisçant dans la conversation il est vrai peu animé du côté de notre lionne) Certainement à moi. Vous êtes une élève de l'école ? Je ne me rappelle pas de vous avoir vu dans un de mes cours ?

Haley: Je suis la stagiaire qui va travailler quelques temps avec Lindsay Halliwell.

Lena: Oh en effet ! J'avais totalement oublié votre arrivé. Je me présente, je suis le professeur Van de Camp, directrice adjointe et professeur de métamorphose et voici la préfète en chef, Miss Hermione (regard sadique vers la lionne) Rogue. Justement Miss Rogue vous n'avez cas mener cette demoiselle jusqu'à votre mère.

Mione: Bien sûr professeur.

Doucement avec une certaine hâte tous de même, les deux jeunes femmes s'éloignèrent de la rousse qui elle se remit immédiatement à arpenter les couloirs afin de mettre la main sur les élèves qui avaient osé semer le trouble dans les couloirs.

Haley: C'est Hermione ton nom c'est ça ?

Mione: Oui.

Haley: Ma sœur m'a parlé de toi.

Mione: A oui.

Haley: Oui, Elodie Johnson.

Mione: Tu es la sœur d'Elodie ?

Haley: Oui, tu as l'air bien surprise.

Mione: Oh, c'est juste qu'Elodie soit une de mes meilleures amies et je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait une sœur.

Haley: J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de moi ici. Pourtant nous sommes très proches. Alors comme ça c'est toi le plan cul régulier de Drago ?

Mione: Le plan cul régulier ? C'est Elodie qui t'a dit ça ?

Haley: Non, c'est lui.

Mione: C'est lui ? Bon ok ! Alors là ça va trop loin.

Et elle se mit d'un seul coup à accélérer le pas, changeant par la même occasion de direction. Le Malefoy allait surement passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

***

Installé dans un des grands escaliers, assit sur les marches froides, James regardait une petite photo placée dans le creux de sa main. Il semblait comme plongé dans ses pensées, nostalgique d'une période qui fût trop courte mais pourtant magnifique. C'est son meilleur ami, Sirius qui le fit sortir du pays des songes en s'installant près de lui.

Sirius: Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

James: C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser après la réaction que j'ai eu tout à l'heure.

Sirius: C'est normal. Tu sais de se retrouver tous là, presque comme quand nous étions à Poudlard en 7ème année ça nous fait tous penser à Lili. Elle nous manque à tous.

James: Pourtant j'ai tellement l'impression que tout le monde l'oubli. Même Lindsay s'est trouvé une nouvelle meilleure amie dans la personne de Narcissa. Et la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit c'est de moi aussi essayer de l'oublier. C'est vrai que mon intérêt pour Lena Van de Camp est peut-être dû à ça mais s'il te plait, Remus et toi ne dites plus jamais que j'essaye de remplacer Lili. J'essaye d'oublier pour être à nouveau heureux mais je n'essaye pas de la remplacer. Jamais.

Sirius: Je comprends. Tu devrais quand même en parler avec Harry aussi.

James: Ouais, surement. Bon et toi sinon ? Avec Lindsay ?

Sirius: Tu sais Lindsay et moi je crois que ça ne se fera plus jamais. Beaucoup de chose ont changé, en plus je viens d'apprendre qu'elle avait reprit ses droits parentaux avec Rogue.

James: Tu crois qu'il y a quelque chose entre Severus et Lindsay ?

Sirius: J'en sais rien mais (petit rire nerveux) Severus est tellement loin du genre d'homme qui peut plaire à Lindsay;

James: Qui sait ? Elle aime peut être les cheveux gras et l'inadaptation sociale !

Sirius: Qui sait !

***

Drago avait trouvé refuge auprès de Harry et Blaise qui eux avaient renoncé à passer une journée « en couple ». C'est donc installé sur les grandes marches devant la porte de l'école que les trois garçons les plus adulés de tout le château parlaient des trois filles qui les adulées le moins, c'est-à-dire, leurs petites amies.

Blaise: En même temps ce n'est pas de sa faute à Hermione, elle ne savait même pas qu'elle sortait encore avec Krum. Par contre, Jenny, elle sait très bien que sa sœur fait tous pour me pourrir la vie mais elle ne dit rien. Non, je le dis et le répète; la pire c'est Jenny… Quoi que non ! C'est Jessy ! La pauvre Jenny c'est seulement qu'elle est influençable et que sa peste de double lui souffle de mauvaises choses.

Drago: En tous cas, le couple qui est le plus au bord du ravin, c'est Hermione et moi.

Blaise: Non, pas du tout. Le pire, c'est Harry et cette folle de Jessy, eux c'est pas au bord du ravin qu'ils sont, c'est au bord du précipice et cela depuis le premier jour.

Harry: Bon Blaise, tu vas laisser mon couple et ma copine tranquilles. Occupes toi plutôt de ton mauvais caractère qui te fais te prendre le choux avec Jess et bientôt rompre avec Jenn.

Blaise: Comment ça mon mauvais caractère ? Tu veux parler de mauvais caractère ? Regarde la folle avec qui tu couches !

Drago: Temps mort ! Et Blaise, calme tes ardeurs quand tu parles de MA sœur.

Harry: Et de MA copine !

GROS BLANC

Harry: Moi, je suis sûr qu'Hermione va régler le problème avec Krum et que vous allez de nouveau être le couple le plus sérieux de Poudlard.

Blaise: Ouais, c'est vrai, Hermione et toi ce n'est pas de la rigolade. Vous vivez ensemble en plus.

Harry: Et vous allez aller dans la même fac, prendre un appart' ensemble, dans trois ans on vous mari !

Dray: Vache ! Vous avez plus de projets pour nous que nous en avions nous même !

Blaise: Puis en plus si vous cassez pour le groupe ce n'est pas arrangeant du tout ! On ne sera pas pour qui prendre parti, on devra tous le temps se diviser…

Dray: Je vois que ma rupture te bouleverse Blaise.

Harry: Vous n'allez pas casser ! Tous les couples traversent des crises, j'en suis la preuve vivante !

Le jeune Potter venait à peine de terminer sa phrase qu'il voyait déjà au loin apparaitre sa furie de meilleure amie. Cette dernière le visage rouge de colère semblait vouloir une explication avec l'un d'eux et tous les trois priaient pour que cette personne ne soit pas lui.

***

Lindsay marchait rapidement dans la grande école, elle devait donner un cours aux deuxièmes années dans moins de dix minutes, or elle était encore à l'autre bout du château et de plus elle avait oublié ses notes dans sa chambre. Tellement prise dans sa course contre la montre, elle ne fit pas attention et au détour d'un couloir : BOOM ! Le drame !

Homme : Mais tu ne peux pas faire attention ?

Elle venait de taper de plein fouet le dernier membre de la famille Black les bras chargés des dossiers d'inscriptions. Bien sûr lors du choc ce dernier avait tous lâché déversant un peu partout dans le couloir les papiers sensé être extrêmement important pour tous les élèves de 7ème année.

Sirius: Et puis entre nous chérie, je sais que tu ne peux pas te passer de moi mais la prochaine fois que tu te jette sur mon corps de rêve fais en sorte qu'il y est un lit dans le coin. Parce que tout de même nous sommes dans une école !

Lindsay: Oh la ferme Black! Tu me donne envi de vomir. Saches que toi et moi dans un même lit c'est dans tes rêves.

Sirius: Pourtant il n'y a pas si longtemps c'était encore le cas!

Lindsay: Il n'y a pas si longtemps ? C'était il y a 18 ans, Sirius ! Il faut passer à autre chose, mon coco. Je sais que tu n'as pas beaucoup évolué depuis Poudlard mais quand même ! Quoi que non ! Qu'Est-ce que je raconte comme conneries moi ! Tu n'as pas du tout évolué depuis Poudlard !

Sirius: Parce que toi tu es passé à autre chose peut-être ? Tu n'es pas marié à ce que je sache ? Et tu n'as plus jamais eu de petit copain officiel après moi ?

Lindsay: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Sirius: J'ai demandé à Remus.

Lindsay: En plus tu enquêtes sur moi ? T'es vraiment un grand malade mon vieux, un grand psychopathe.

Sirius: Tu crois que c'est pourquoi que nous sommes l'un pour l'autre, Lindsay !

Lindsay: Oh la ferme ! Et puis voilà ! Bravo ! Maintenant je suis en retard à mon cours ! Tu m'excuse mais ils y en a qui doivent travailler.

Sur ce elle prit la fuite, piétinant par la même occasion les dossiers d'inscriptions se trouvant sur son passage.

Sirius (hurlant) : Et les dossiers qui va les ramasser ? (bien sûr il n'est pas envisageable que moooonsieur Sirius les ramasse lui-même ! Non ! C'est trop difficile !)

***

Hermione et Drago pour avoir une petite conversation étaient retournés dans leur appartement au grand désarrois de Blaise et Harry qui se seraient fait un plaisir de voir leur meilleur ami se faire insulter par sa petite amie, cela lui arrivé tellement rarement contrairement à eux que voir Drago qui semblait si parfait se faire remettre à sa place leur donné bonne conscience. Finalement tout le monde même le Dieu Malefoy pouvait avoir des problèmes de couple.

Hermione: Alors comme ça je suis ton plan cul régulier ?

Dray: Mione ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

Hermione : Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi cette fille qui se dit être la sœur de Elo vient de me dire que c'Est-ce que tu lui avais dit ? Et depuis quand notre Elodie à une sœur ?

Dray: C'est Elodie qui a dit ça pour se donner bonne figure devant sa sœur, et je n'ai pas contredit.

Hermione: Comment ça se donner bonne figure ?

Dray: Elodie et sa sœur ont toujours prôné le fait d'être de vraies garces, or avoir un groupe d'ami qui en plus est rangé c'est une vraie honte pour elles. Elodie ne veut pas décevoir sa sœur, alors elle essaye de nous rendre le moins bien possible.

Mione: C'est carrément tordu comme histoire !

Dray: En même temps c'est Elodie !

Mione: Et sinon, on en est où tous les deux ?

Dray: Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ?

Mione: Je t'aime Drago, et quoi que dise Viktor, c'est toi que j'aime. Je ne veux pas te perdre pour cette histoire complètement débile.

Dray: (s'approchant de la lionne et la prenant par la taille) Moi aussi, je t'aime. C'est bien ça le problème ! Tu me ridiculise devant le monde de la magie tout entier et j'arrive même pas à ne plus t'aimer.

Mione: Ca veut dire que je ne vais pas être obligé de réaménager dans ma chambre ?

Dray: Hors de question ! Je t'en veux encore, il va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner et crois moi une grande partie de ta rédemption va se faire dans cette chambre.

***

Quand Lindsay arriva enfin dans sa classe avec 20 minutes de retard, les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge pivoine et un talon cassé dans la main, elle eût la grande surprise de trouver sa classe très calme, voir même trop calme. Elle effleura la salle du regard avant de remarquer dans le fond Lena Van de Camp et une jeune femme blonde assises derrière son bureau. Durant quelques secondes, elle se sentit gêné d'avoir été surprise à arriver si tard en cours mais bientôt sa véritable nature reprit le dessus et elle avança vers le tableau d'un pas décidé, mais peu crédible étant donné son talon cassé, prête à affronter la directrice adjointe.  
Lorsqu'elle la vit approcher Lena se leva, un sourire narquois se dessinant sur ses lèvres impeccablement dessiné d'un léger rose.

Lena : Vous êtes en retard !

Lindsay : Oui, j'avais des obligations à remplir.

Lena : Des obligations plus importantes que celle d'enseigner la défense contre les forces du mal à ces jeunes à la soif de savoir ?

Lindsay : Je ne pense pas avoir de compte à vous rendre, Miss Van de Camp.

Lena : Certes, mais vous avez à en rendre à tous vos élèves, en temps que professeur vous vous devez d'être toujours présente.

Lindsay : Vous étiez venu pour me réprimander sur mes retards ?

Lena : Non, j'étais venu pour vous présenter votre stagiaire, Miss Johnson.

Lindsay : Johnson ? Comme Elodie Johnson ?

Haley : Oui, je suis sa sœur.

Lena : Bon, je vais vous laisser. Il faut bien que ces élèves est quelques heures de cours quand même.

Sur ce, elle balaya une dernière fois la classe du regard avant de lever son petit nez hautain et de quitter la salle d'une démarche lente et digne d'une duchesse.  
Lindsay observa de bas en haut sa nouvelle stagiaire puis se retourna vers ses deuxièmes années qui la fixaient se demandant s'ils auraient finalement cours de défense contre les forces du mal aujourd'hui.

Lindsay : Vous ouvrez vos livres, nous reprenons le cours où nous l'avions terminé la dernière fois. Haley, je vous propose dans un premier temps de vous installer dans le fond de la classe afin d'observer comment peut se passer un cours.

La jeune femme esquissa et se dirigea dans un coin. Quant à l'ancienne aurore, elle boita (à cause de son talon) jusqu'au tableau où elle écrivit en gros le titre de la leçon essayant par la même occasion de se chasser Sirius de la tête mais la tâche se présentait plus laborieuse que prévue.

***

L'heure du diner approchait et déjà dans la grande salle une grande agitation régnait. Notre groupe de 7ème années était installé à la table des Serpentard comme à leur habitude, ils pouvaient enfin se retrouver tous ensemble sans tensions, simplement profiter et essayer d'oublier cette journée qui avait était pour tous bien trop mouvementée. Les couples étaient lovés l'un contre l'autre, les filles parlaient de maquillage et les garçons de quidditch, bref une soirée comme les autres. Mais soudain la voix du directeur se fit entendre coupant toutes les conversations.

Rogue : Votre attention s'il vous plait. J'aimerais vous faire part de deux nouvelles très importantes. Premièrement, je souhaite la bienvenue à Miss Johnson, la nouvelle stagiaire qui va travailler quelques temps avec Miss Halliwell. Espérons que son apprentissage se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Et deuxièmement, je souhaite vous faire part du fait que Mme Bibine va devoir s'absenter durant un certain temps mais Mr Krum, le célèbre joueur de quidditch a accepté de la remplacer pendant cette période. Les premières années continueront donc d'avoir les cours de vol.

Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus le discourt de son père, ses pensées avaient butté sur le nom Krum. Il allait venir, lui qui avait été le sujet de la plus grande dispute qu'elle avait pu avoir avec son homme allait venir à Poudlard. Il allait s'en doute rencontrer Drago étant donné le statut de capitaine d'équipe de son petit ami.  
Lentement elle tourna la tête vers Drago, celui-ci la fixait depuis un petit moment attendant une réaction de sa part, tout comme tous ses amis d'ailleurs.

Hermione : Je vous jure que je n'étais pas au courant.

Blaise : Tu crois que c'est un hasard le fait qu'il crie dans la presse que tu es sa petite amie et que le lendemain il débarque dans ton école en temps que prof de remplacement ?

Elodie : Si tu veux mon avis ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est accepté le poste.

Jessy : Tu n'as qu'à demander à ton père de le virer ? Non ? Ou sinon Drago tu ne peux pas le faire virer toi ?

Dray : Je n'ai pas de raison de la faire virer. Et puis de toute façon il n'y a plus de problème avec ça, n'est ce pas chérie ?

Mione : Non, bien sûr. Je suis avec Drago maintenant donc les choses sont réglé et puis vous savez avec ses obligations avec son équipe ça m'étonnerai beaucoup de le voir arriver à Poudlard. A tous les coups, il n'a pas bien comprit la requête de mon père.

Mais la jeune lionne venait à peine de terminer sa phrase que les grandes portes de la grande salle s'ouvraient laissant apparaitre Viktor Krum. Il avança de sa démarche bourrue tout en fixant Hermione tous le long de sa route après l'avoir repérée à la table des vert-argent. Et oui, les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

FIN DE L'EPISODE

Nous attendons vos réactions ^^


	32. La rumeur

_La rumeur..._

LISTE DES SELECTIONNES

Par Elodie Johnson

Serpentard :

_Marc Davies

_Emmanuel Desportes

_Sandy Dames

_Peter Cravy (quoique le nom craigne un peu)

Gryffondor :

_Dean Thomas

_Le brun aux yeux bleus et aux dents ultras blanches

Serdaigle :

_Le seul qui fait pas trop intello : Dan McKilley

Poufsouffle

Elo : Alors, tu crois que pour commencer, ça suffit ?

La jeune fille leva la tête de sa feuille rose bonbon, suçotant avec satisfaction sa plume à papote. Son interlocuteur semblait plutôt amusé. Lui tapant l'épaule, elle l'obligea à détourner le regard de sa feuille pour la regarder, elle.

Harry : Ecoute Elo…euh, c'est pas un truc de fille, ça ?

Elo : T'es le seul que j'avais sous la main. Et comme tu connais tout le monde ici…Alors, qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Harry (amusé) : Eh bien…pour commencer, tu ne t'es basé que sur des critères physiques…

Elo : Evidemment ! A quoi bon perdre son temps à trouver quelqu'un qui réunirait et la beauté extérieure, et la beauté intérieure ? Et puis, ça restreindrait ostensiblement le nombre de candidats…

Harry : Mais…tu…enfin tu cherches quoi exactement ? Un copain ? (il sourit) La grande Elodie Johnson en a marre d'être seule ?

Elo (outrée) : Certainement pas, merci !

Harry : Bon alors…c'est quoi ?

Elo : Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

Harry : Je ne peux pas t'aider, si je ne comprends pas Elo…et si tu permets, je dois rejoindre Jess' là…

Il esquissa un geste pour se lever, mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide. Lui enfonçant ses ongles dans l'épaule, elle le força à se rassoir, et lui retendit la feuille sous le nez.

Ils étaient dans la salle commune au quatre maison, comme d'habitude vide. L'idée de créer cette salle pour raffermir les liens entre maisons avait toujours été prise à la rigolade, et les gens y mettaient rarement les pieds. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses avaient changé. Elodie Johnson était arrivée, et loin de trouver cette salle inutile, elle avait décidé d'en faire son quartier général de réflexion à ces plans machiavéliques. Et en cet instant, Harry était pris entre ses griffes.

Elo : Bien, je t'explique en deux mots, et je t'interdis de faire le moindre commentaire !

Harry (avec un sourire) : Tu me connais…

Elo : Oui, justement… (elle prit une inspiration) avec Maria, on a parié sur celle qui enchaînerait le plus de conquêtes avant la fin de l'année.

Silence.

Elo : Et bien quoi ?

Harry n'était pas Blaise. Mais il savait très bien que s'il s'était trouvé dans la pièce en ce moment même, il n'aurait pu s'empêcher de se moquer d'elle. Son sourire s'élargit. Lui-même, résisterait il ?

Harry : Le plus de conquête ? Et depuis votre arrivé au château…le compteur n'affiche pas un « zéro pointé » ?

Elo : Aha, très drôle ! (lui brandissant la liste) Voilà pourquoi, j'ai pris soin de faire un max de repérage ces derniers temps ! C'est fou le nombre de mec que je n'avais jamais vu avant…

Harry (regardant la liste) : Ouais, enfin, c'est les seuls que t'a retenu ?

Elo : Pour l'instant, je pense que ça suffira, pourquoi ?

Harry : Et je vois qu'il n'y a pas de Poufsouffle…tu sais qu'ils sont fréquentables ?

Elo (balayant la remarque d'un geste) : Tu ne verras jamais Elodie Johnson avec « ça ».

Harry : Bon…et tu veux que je te dise quoi ?

Elo : Je veux que tu me donnes le plus d'info sur chacun d'eux.

Dans la salle des professeurs, Sirius, un café dans la main, essayait de se réveiller tant bien que mal. Avec James et Remus, la veille au soir, ils étaient allés faire un petit tour à Pré-au-Lard, qui s'était finalement avéré plus long que prévu.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et une belle jeune fille fit son entrée. Sirius fronça les sourcils, lâchant son journal et la regarda plus attentivement, essayant de se remémorer qui pouvait bien être la superbe créature.

Sirius : Euh…c'est la salle des profs ici…

Fille : Et je suis prof…enfin assistante pour être plus exacte.

Soudain, cela lui revint. C'était Haley, la sœur de la petite Johnson et la nouvelle assistante de la très chère Lyndsay.

Sirius : Oh oui, désolée…

Haley : On va mettre cet oubli sur le compte de la gueule de bois…

Elle sourit et s'assit à la table à ses côtés. Sirius la regarda plus attentivement. Jolie la petite assistante.

Sirius (essayant de trouver une conversation) : Alors, ça va pas te faire bizarre de faire cours à ta petite sœur ?

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau à la volée.

Lindsay : Je cherche…ah.

Elle s'arrêta net devant l'aurore et l'assistante. Cette dernière leva le regard et se leva.

Haley : Tu me cherchais ?

Lindsay ne répondit pas tout de suite, regardant d'un œil méfiant Sirius, qui semblait à nouveau le regard plongé dans sa tasse sur le point de s'endormir.

Lindsay : Euh oui, oui, je te cherchais…le cours commence dans une demi-heure, mais j'avais besoin de voir certains points avec toi avant…viens.

La jeune fille passa devant elle, et Lindsay, jetant un dernier regard en arrière, referma la porte. Elle connaissait ce regard calculateur que Sirius avait posé sur la Johnson pour l'avoir reçut un nombre innombrable de fois dans le passé. Se sentant étrangement maussade, elle passa à nouveau devant l'assistante pour la mener à sa salle, sans un mot.

Jessy (hurlant) : Jenny !

Sa sœur sursauta et se tourna vers l'hystérique, qui devant son armoire en désordre semblait totalement désespérée. Pour changer…

Jenny : Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?

Il était 8 heures 10. Les cours allaient commencer dans une vingtaine de minutes, et les jumelles, n'étaient pas en avance. Elodie était déjà sortie depuis bien longtemps, et Pansy venait de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Jessy : Je…je ne sais pas quoi mettre !

Jenny resta interdite quelques secondes.

Jenny : Mais Jess'…(elle sourit) On a un uniforme je te rappelle…

Sa jumelle lui lança un regard noir.

Jessy : Je le sais bien ! C'est le sac qui me pose problème…je l'accorde avec mes ongles, ou mes yeux ?

Jenny la rejoignit devant son armoire, prenant l'air faussement sérieux qu'elle prenait à chaque fois que sa sœur avait ce genre de problème existentiel.

Jenny : Hum…celui là, tu ne le mets jamais…

Jessy : Harry ne l'aime pas.

Jenny (souriant) : Oho ! Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?

Jessy : Depuis qu'il a dit que ça lui faisait penser au sac de la grand-mère de Neville.

Jenny (riant) : Ouille !

Elle regarda sa sœur, son sourire s'agrandissant. Le sac ne lui faisait nullement pensé à un sac de grand-mère, et elle savait que c'était un des préférés de sa sœur. Que l'avis d'Harry l'influence autant sur le choix de ces sacs prouvait bien des choses…

Jessy : Arrête de me regarder comme ça, je sais ce que tu penses, sorcière !

Jenny (lui tirant la langue) : Non, tu sais pas !

Jessy : Bien sûr que si ! (imitant sa sœur et prenant un air angélique) Comme c'est mignooooon !

Jenny éclata de rire.

Jenny : C'est vrai que…c'est mignoooon !

En guise de répartie, elle reçut un coussin sur la tête.

Jenny (continuant) : C'est mignooon !

Elle sauta sur sa sœur, et les deux jeunes filles tombèrent joyeusement sur l'amas de sac au sol, se débattant comme des furies.

Jessy : Tu vas te taire…hey, non, pas les chatouilles !

Jenny : Si, si, si, c'est mignoooon !

Soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et une tête blonde passa l'embrasure, l'air passablement amusé.

Elo : Et les gamines, dépêchez vous, on va être en retard !

Harry : Alors ? Oh, je te parle !

Mione : Hum ? Hein, quoi ?

Il faisait chaud dans la salle de potion et Hermione partageait ce jour son chaudron avec Blaise et Harry. Lucius avait clairement signifié qu'il espérait voir dans ce changement de groupe, une amélioration de la qualité des potions des deux jeunes. Harry trouvait qu'il exagérait. A vrai dire, il s'était véritablement amélioré dans cette matière depuis que ce n'était plus Rogue le prof, mais Lucius semblait toujours attendre plus de ses élèves et particulièrement, lui semblait il, de ses amis et lui.

Qui l'aurait cru ? Devenir le meilleur ami de son fils ne l'avait pas privilégié bien au contraire…

Mais aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas le contenu de son chaudron qui l'intéressait, mais sa meilleure amie, qui la tête ailleurs, ne semblait pas tellement disposé à les aider.

Blaise (amusé) : Popo disait que ça devait te faire bizarre que Krum soit revenu…

Harry (arquant un sourcil) : Popo ?

Blaise : Popo, mec fais-y toi, je te rebaptise…

Lucius (par derrière) : Popo ? Ces échanges sont touchant à souhait, mais votre potion fume, messieurs…

Des rires accompagnèrent cette dernière remarque et Hermione sembla revenir à la réalité. Elle secoua la tête, cligna des yeux et regarda autour d'elle.

Harry (chuchotant) : Alors, Mione ?

Mione : Est-ce que…euh, est ce que tu peux répéter ?

Blaise : Oula, la demoiselle a du mal ce matin…serait ce la vision du derrière de ton « Dragochinou » ou le retour de Krum ?

Mione : Aha, très drôle…et d'où tu mates les fesses de Drago ?

Harry : Ne détourne pas le sujet ! Je te connais…

Elle évita le regard de son meilleur ami et jeta quelques herbes dans la potion qui bouillonnait paresseusement. Elle ne voyait pas du tout de quoi il voulait parler. Elle allait très bien ce matin, tout allait…

« SPLASH ».

Le contenu du chaudron explosa, giclant sur les trois compères. Une sensation glacée l'envahit alors, et suffocant, elle se frotta les yeux. La matière visqueuse lui collant au doigt, elle entendit quelqu'un arrivé par derrière, et sentit le sarcasme avant même qu'il n'eut à ouvrir la bouche.

Lucius : Voilà ce qui arrive quand on a la tête ailleurs Miss Rogue… Manifestement, vous avez versé deux fois la même herbe…la négligence de vos compagnons déteint sur vous (il sourit) Mr Zambini, Mr Potter, ce n'est pas parce que je vous tourne le dos que je ne vois pas vos grimaces.

Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste désinvolte fit disparaître la matière visqueuse.

Lucius : Ca fera…cinq points chacun en moins pour vos maisons.

Blaise : Mais…

Harry secoua la tête, posant la main sur l'épaule de son ami, résigné. Non, décidément, aucun traitement de faveur ne leur était accordé…

Le front de Pansy était plissé par la concentration. S'appliquant, la langue entre les dents, elle semblait absorbée par sa tâche. Tellement, d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre, la menace qui s'approchait dangereusement. Et soudain…

Pansy : Aaah !

Deux mains l'agrippèrent par les épaules, la faisant sursauter violemment et renversant…le flacon de vernis.

Pansy : Serena ! Je…tu…(elle inspira) Tu m'as fait raté ma manucure, j'en étais au petit doigt !

Helena (sarcastique) : Oh dur, pauvre chérie, tu vas pas t'en remettre…

Elle s'affala sur le canapé à côté de la Parkinson, et pris négligemment le flacon sur la table basse.

Serena : Alors, quoi de neuf ? On s'ennui à mourir ici…

Amanda : J'ai entendu des choses intéressantes…

Elle s'assit sur le bord de la table basse, faisant face à ses copines. Debbie, sur l'accoudoir sourit.

Debbie : Moi aussi…

Serena (se redressant) : Ah ouais ?

Amanda (avec un sourire) : Oh oui…à ce qui paraît, la Johnson, et la Hardisson se sont lancées dans un genre de défi bizarre…

Pansy : Comment ça ?

Elle essayait tant bien que mal de réparer les dégâts avec sa baguette magique, la tapotant frénétiquement sur son ongle raté, de façon tout à fait inutile. Helena la regardait faire, un sourcil levé.

Helena : Qu'est ce que ces pétasses ont encore comme plan foireux ?

Amanda : A ce que j'ai compris, elles font un concours : celle qui a le plus de mecs avant la fin de l'année a gagné…

Serena : Oh chouette, tu crois qu'on peut participer ?

Amanda éclata de rire.

Amanda : Certainement pas, tu les recalerais, les pauvres…depuis qu'elles ont débarqués de nulle part, elles ont eu genre…aucune relation ?

Helena : Dur…mais quand on sait que Elodie était à Beaux bâtons avant, on peut penser que se retrouver devant autant de mecs la déstabilise peut être…

Debbie : J'ai jamais vraiment trouvé Johnson déstabilisée par quoi que ce soit…

Serena : Ouais, ouais…et toi, Debbie, c'était quoi ton info ?

Debbie (les yeux pétillants) : Ben, il y a des murmures de couloirs… peut être que vous savez déjà ce qu'on se raconte…

Elle sourit devant l'air interrogatif des jeunes filles. C'était plutôt rare de les voir ignorer les derniers ragots.

Debbie : A ce qui paraît, Blaise et Harry sortiraient ensemble…ils se donnent des petits noms trop choux et tout, et…(elle baissa la voix mystérieuse) Apparemment, ils entretiendraient un genre de relation à quatre avec les jumelles Malefoy…vous voyez quoi…

Elle haussa un sourcil, suggestive. Les quatre autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds. Ca pour une info…leurs sourires s'agrandirent. Avec elles, on pouvait être sûr que fausse ou pas, l'information allait faire le tour du bahut.

Et puis de toute façon, le plus important n'était pas de savoir si c'était vrai, mais simplement de pouvoir s'en donner à cœur joie…

Le cœur de Maria battait à toute allure. Essoufflée, elle parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard d'un pas pressé, jetant des coups d'œil à chaque intersection. Enfin, apercevant son coin isolé favori, elle se lova sur le recoin d'une fenêtre, et tira le lourd rideau de velours sur elle.

Maria (chuchotant) : Lumos…

Enfin. Elle s'en voulait un peu. Son aptitude ressemblait plus à celle de sa meilleure amie, mais qu'importe. C'était le jeu après tout. Elle leva devant ses yeux la liste d'Elodie et sourit. Autant pousser la compétition jusqu'au bout.

Elodie : Où est passé cette fichue liste !

Les cheveux emmêlés, le visage crispé, la jeune blonde venait de retourner la quasi-totalité du contenu de la salle commune des Serpentard en vain. Oups. Ce genre de liste n'était pas censée tomber entre n'importe quelles mains.

Quelqu'un : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Elo (ironisant) : Tu cherches quelque chose ? Non, je fais le ménage, crétin !

Elle jeta un regard furieux au brun qui la regardait amusé et soudain un poids sembla tomber dans sa poitrine. Elle avait encore parlé trop vite. Devant elle se tenait un des listés.

Listé : Tu sais qu'il existe un sortilège très simple qui te permet d'amener à toi ce que tu cherches ?

Ravalant la réplique cinglante qui lui brulait les lèvres, elle se força à sourire.

Elo : C'est vrai…

Listé : Qu'est ce que tu cherches ?

Elo : Euh…

Soudain, l'idée de retrouver cette liste sous les yeux d'un listé lui apparut comme très risqué. Elle se releva de sa position assise, mal à l'aise.

Elo : Et bien je…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Crabbe et Goyle firent leur entrée, imposante, écrasante et surtout bruyante. L'air beaucoup plus agité qu'en temps normal, ils se dirigèrent vers la Johnson qui eut du mal à ne pas reculer et se cacher derrière le très mignon listé. Mais Elodie n'était pas comme ça. Elodie était courageuse, téméraire même, et la corpulence des deux gorilles n'y changerait rien (non mais !).

Goyle : Alors c'est vrai ?

Et il partit d'un grand éclat de rire, une sorte de grognement d'ours, qui fut suivit par le couinement de cochon de Crabbe.

Elo (fronçant les sourcils) : Qu'est ce qui est vrai ?

Aussitôt, la liste apparut dans ses pensées.

Crabbe : Ben, Potter, Zambini, et les deux sœurs Malefoy ?

Elo (agacée) : Ben quoi, Harry, Blaise, Jen et Jess ? Ils sortent ensemble c'est ça ? C'est que maintenant que vous vous en rendez compte bande de…

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut noyée par les hurlements des deux Serpentard et elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Etait ce si drôle ?

Listé (les yeux étincelants) : Quoi ? C'est vrai ? Putain… c'est dégueulasse…

Et un sourire narquois apparut sur son beau visage, révélant le vrai Serpentard.

Elo : Comment ça c'est dégueulasse ? Ils font ce qu'ils veulent, je…

Listé : Ouais, ouais, c'est ça…(son sourire s'agrandit) Attends, t'y participe aussi ?

Elo : Je…quoi ?

La pression montait en elle à mesure que la situation commençait de plus en plus à la dépasser.

Elo : Mais qu'est ce qu'y se passe ?

Serena était totalement excitée. Elle n'en revenait pas de sa chance. Elle qui d'ordinaire ne m'était _jamais_, au grand jamais, les pieds dans la bibliothèque, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait devant ses beaux yeux pâles. Victor Krum. Le grand Victor Krum. Sans l'once d'une hésitation, elle parcourut les quelques mètres la séparant de l'ultime convoitise et tira la chaise à ces côtés.

Serena : Bonjour, _professeur_.

Ce mot lui arracha un sourire narquois. Quelle chance avait les premières années ! Le célèbre attrapeur de Quidditch qui se cantonnait à leur offrir des cours ! Pour un misérable salaire, qui plus est !

Krum : Oh euh…(il réfléchit)Miss Van der hum…

Serena (souriant toujours) : Serena Van der Woodsen…vous vous souvenez ?

Krum la regarda, se renfrognant. Il ne pourrait pas l'oublier. Pendant son séjour à Poudlard, lors du tournoi de la Coupe du Feu, il y avait trois ans de cela, elle avait été une de ses plus ferventes et harcelantes admiratrices. Une des plus jolies aussi, il fallait l'admettre.

Krum : Oui, oui…

Serena : Alors, on s'ennuyait de Poudlard ? Qu'est ce qui peut bien expliquer qu'un champion comme toi (se reprenant), je veux dire… _vous _se retrouve à donner des cours dans une école ?

Victor haussa les épaules, l'air ennuyé. Ce qui ne découragea pas la jeune blonde.

Serena : L'envie de partager son savoir peut être ?

Cette remarque amusa le champion, qui haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. Non, ce n'était pas pour cela, loin de là. Bien au contraire, l'idée de former des jeunes à exercer son art le révulsait presque. Qui avait envie d'enseigner son expérience à des petits premières années qui seraient susceptibles d'un jour surpasser leur maître ? Non, il n'était pas là pour ça. Il était là pour…

Soudain, son regard se tourna vers l'entrée de la bibliothèque comme attiré par un subtil changement, et l'objet de sa venue se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Son corps se réchauffa et son caractère bougon le quitta d'un coup. Hermione Granger venait de faire son entrée.

Au même moment, Maria faisait irruption dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, la liste d'Elodie soigneusement rangée dans sa poche. Elle avait jugé plus futé de commencer par les Gryffondor de la liste. Ce serait plus simple pour un début. Plissant les yeux, elle scruta la pièce du regard avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Elle ne savait même pas qui était Dean Thomas.

Ginny : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La belle rousse sursauta devant la plus jeune des Weasley, qui la regardait avec curiosité.

Maria : Hum…c'est-à-dire que…

Qu'aurait fait Elodie en cet instant ? Elle l'aurait surement envoyé baladé, ce qui aurait été une totale perte de temps. Maria, elle, n'était pas Elodie. Ni Jessy d'ailleurs. Elle ne détestait pas la jeune fille et le très peu de conversation qu'elle avait pu avoir avec elle n'avait pas été désagréable. De plus, elle savait déjà à quoi pourrait bien lui servir Ginny.

Maria : Le professeur…Binns m'a prié de rendre son devoir à Dean Thomas…et (elle afficha un sourire hésitant) Je ne sais pas qui c'est…

Ginny sourit.

Ginny : Tu ne connais pas Dean Thomas ? (elle rit) Tu es tellement enfermé dans ton petit cercle que je parie que tu ne connais pas un seul nom de Gryffondor…

Maria (vexée) : Bien sûr que si ! Hum…Ginny…enfin, toi !

Ginny : Qu'est ce que je disais…viens, il est par là…

Maria la suivit vers un des fauteuils les plus proches du feu de cheminée et découvrit pour la première fois le jeune homme qu'elle avait pourtant du croiser une bonne centaine de fois depuis son arrivé au château. Elle sourit.

Ginny : Dean…Maria doit te rendre un devoir d'histoire…

La jeune rousse se pencha et déposa un délicat baiser sur la joue du Gryffondor avant de disparaître dans le dortoir des filles en sautillant. Maria se sentit soudain mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme la fixait, perdu, accroissant la honte de la Hardisson.

Dean (après murs réflexions) : Mais de quel devoir elle parle ?

Krum (s'éclaircissant la gorge) : Alors…

Mione (de même) : Alors…

Ils se regardèrent, puis détournèrent la tête gênée. A l'arrivé de la lionne dans la bibliothèque avait suivi des retrouvailles plutôt froides et maladroites. Tout ça sous le regard perçant de la belle et parfaite Serena. Mione avait envie de hurler.

Elle ne s'expliquait pas ce soudain mutisme devant le champion de Quidditch. Ni ses gestes gauches, ne sachant s'il fallait le serrer dans ses bras comme un ami, ou simplement lui taper la bise. Leurs échanges avaient fini par se solder par un bref serrement de main. Pitoyable.

Puis, pour couper court à ce face à face des plus oppressants, elle s'était assise à la table où la jeune blonde les observait toujours, Krum l'imitant aussitôt.

Serena sembla tout d'abord irriter par la joie du jeune homme à la vue de la sang de bourbe. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que cette moins que rien attirent les plus beaux partis ? Mais soudain, en apercevant la gêne de la jeune fille, une idée avait fait son chemin en elle. Une idée des plus intéressantes. Une idée qui allait peut être enfin récompensée leurs efforts, à elle, et les filles de Serpentard. Elle adressa un sourire radieux à Hermione et Krum et se leva.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit la brune esquisser un geste comme pour la retenir. Le sourire de Serena s'agrandit. Il fallait vraiment que la gêne de la lionne soit grande pour que celle-ci veuille la présence de la belle blonde à sa table.

Serena : Je vais vous laisser… discuter. Vous devez avoir plein de choses à vous racontez… (se tournant vers Krum) Ca a été un plaisir de vous revoir, professeur…

Et elle quitta la bibliothèque, évitant de paraître trop pressée.

Hermione : Alors, professeur ? Tu m'expliques ?

Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent.

Krum : Tu sais comme j'aime Poudlard… et, encore plus une certaine jolie fille…

Jessy : Quoi ?

Elo : Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils m'ont soupçonné d'en faire partie aussi…

Elle regarda les jumelles Malefoy échanger un long regard, estomaquées. Jessy, de son lit défait Jenny, du sien, impeccable. C'est sûr que ça devait faire un choc, pensait la jeune blonde. Etre accusé de coucher avec sa propre sœur et son copain.

Jessy grimaça ostensiblement, déformant les jolies traies de son visage parfait. Elodie avait envie de lui demander d'arrêter le massacre (l'apparition des rides inquiétait déjà la Johnson), mais se contint devant l'explosion imminente de la Malefoy.

Jessy : Ils pensent que je serais capable de… avec Zambini ? (elle se leva d'un bond) Qui ? Qui a lancé cette puta*n de rumeur ? Je veux des noms, Elo !

Elo (haussant les épaules) : Aucune idée, ma jolie, mais une chose est sûr j'ai bien mis les points sur les « i » à ces deux abrutis de Goyle et de Crabbe, et ils n'oseront plus jamais m'accusé de quoique ce soit… Et ce listé peut dire adieu à sa promotion, il ne partagera pas mon lit de si tôt !

Jessy : Ce sont ces deux abrutis qui ont lancés ça ?

Elo : Bien sûr que non ! Réfléchis, ces mecs ne sont capable de trouver qu'un chemin, celui de la cuisine.

Jessy : Alors, qui ?

Elo (soupirant) : Qu'est ce que ça peut t'apporter Jessy ?

Jessy (hurlant) : Ce que ça va m'apporter c'est que je vais leur foutre un procès au c*l !

Et sur ces belles et poétiques paroles, Jessy quitta la chambre dans un claquement de porte magistrale. Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes, comme chaque fois qu'une crise Jessy ravageait tout sur son passage.

Enfin, Jenny parla, sur un ton accusateur qui fit sortir Elodie de sa douce rêverie.

Jenny : Tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir qui avait dit ça ?

Elo : A quoi bon ? Ce n'est pas si grave…

Jenny se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et l'espace d'une seconde la Johnson cru s'être trompé de jumelle. La menace qui planait dans sa voix avait ampli l'atmosphère d'une tension palpable, mais la blonde ne voyait pas où elle voulait en venir. Ses yeux noisette marquèrent un soudain intérêt pour la discussion.

Jenny (secouant la tête) : J'arrive pas à y croire…tu t'en fous, tu t'en fous complètement…

Elo : De quoi ?

Jenny (hurlant) : De nous ! On te dit que l'on fait un ménage à quatre, et toi, tout ce qui t'intéresse, c'est te couvrir, pour ne rien avoir là-dedans ! Tu t'en fous du reste, tant que madame n'a rien à se reproché !

Elo : Ce n'est pas…

Jenny : Ca te fait même rire ! Avoue-le.

Des larmes commencèrent à perler au coin des yeux saphir de la jeune Malefoy.

Elo : Jenny, tu te trompes…

Jenny : Ouais, c'est ça, au fond t'es toujours la même, la même petite sal*pe de Beauxbattons, qui essaye juste d'avoir l'air d'une petite sainte nitouche !

Et, tout comme sa sœur à peine deux minutes plus tôt, la Malefoy quitta la pièce en claquant violemment la porte, laissant Elodie seule, et pour une fois, muette.

Harry : Et alors, Jessy a encore piqué une crise…

Blaise : Mec, si y a bien un truc qui cloche chez toi, c'est elle !

Harry : Comment ça ?

Blaise (soupirant) : Comment tu peux la supporter ?

Les deux jeunes hommes se baladaient tranquillement dans les couloirs après une séance de Quidditch plutôt rude. Couvert de boue, suant, mais plutôt fier, ils marchaient côte à côte. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Harry remarquait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'attitude des gens qu'ils croisaient tous deux. Peut être était-ce du à l'approche des matchs imminents et l'incompréhension de l'amitié Gryffondor-Serpentard qui les unissaient ? [Il est proche, il est proche…ou pas ]

Soudain, il crut entendre une petite rousse qui passait tout près de lui, glisser à sa copine dans un gloussement : t'as vu ? Ils s'affichent même ensemble…

Le bras d'Harry sur les épaules de son ami, lui sembla soudain peser plus lourd. Pardon ?

Drago : Hey, les mecs ! Attendez !

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent pour voir arriver à vive allure à leur suite le jeune blond. L'éclat amusé et ironique du regard du jeune homme finit d'inquiéter Harry. Il se passait quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose ne semblait pas très bon pour lui.

Blaise, sourit à la vue de son meilleur ami, et avança à sa rencontre.

Blaise : On a fait un super un-un, t'aurais du venir... (Remarquant le sourire de Dray) Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Dray : J'ai que dans toute l'école, on dit pas mal de choses sur vous, et que depuis ce matin, ça toque pas mal à ma porte…le directeur en personne a fait le déplacement…

Il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus, malgré la peur soudaine qu'il avait creusé dans l'estomac de ses deux amis. En effet, un éclat de voix se fit soudain entendre, et brutalement, Hermione déboula dans le couloir, le célèbre attrapeur comme accroché à elle.

Krum : J'ai bien vu que toi aussi, tu étais contente de me voir, tu rougissais de plaisir…(ajoutant d'un ton bourru) c'était très mignon…

Mione : Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, Victor ! J'ai…je…ce n'est pas ce que tu…

Les mots suivant restèrent coincés dans sa gorge et Victor faillit la percuter de plein fouet quand elle freina brutalement, ses yeux rivés à ceux de son actuel petit ami. Oh oh.

Krum (apercevant les trois garçons) : Oh, Potter !

Il se détacha de la lionne et s'approcha du jeune homme qui lui rendit sa poignée de main avec ferveur.

Harry : Krum ! C'est un plaisir. Ton expérience va énormément profiter aux premières années…

Krum : Oui (son regard jaugeant les deux Serpentard) Il y a un problème Potter ?

Harry : A vrai dire, oui !

Il se tourna vers Drago, inquiet.

Dray : Je t'expliquerai plus tard, Harry. Ou plutôt va voir ma sœur, je suis sûr qu'elle est déjà au courant. Blaise, idem.

Tout ses mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais ses yeux, froids, calculateurs, restaient fixé sur son rival, Krum, qui semblait abasourdi par la soudaine amitié de ses trois-là.

Krum (fixant Drago ) : Malefoy.

Dray : Krum.

Il s'approcha d'Hermione, et la prit par le coude.

Dray : Je peux savoir ce que vous vous disiez…

Mione : On…

Krum : Je demandais à Hermione de ressortir avec moi. Et ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Malefoy.

Dray (sarcastique) : Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Ce ne sont pas mes affaires (se tournant vers Hermione) Dans sa cour, tu n'as pas eu le temps de le lui dire, je suppose ?

Mione (inquiète) : Dray…

Les yeux de glace du jeune homme sondèrent les bruns ternes de Krum. Il se posta devant lui, près à faire passer de façon claire et précise son message.

Dray : Je sors avec elle, elle est à moi. Tu n'y touches pas.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fut aussi glacial que le ton mordant du jeune homme. La stupeur fit place à la compréhension sur le visage du champion, puis à une fureur difficilement contenue.

Krum (après quelques minutes) : Tu me dois du respect, Malefoy, je suis maintenant ton professeur. Ce sera « vous » à partir de maintenant, et ça fera cinq point de moins à ta maison.

Drago faillit lâcher un petit rire ironique, mais ses yeux le trahirent, brillant victorieusement.

Dray : Bien, _professeur_. N'oubliez pas vos engagements. Ne commettez pas de fautes qui provoqueraient votre renvoi, comme harceler la fille du directeur. Ce serait dommage de ne plus vous comptez dans le corps professorale de Poudlard.

Et _toc._ Krum fit un pas en avant, menaçant. Mais devant l'absence total de réaction du beau blond, il recula, jeta un dernier regard à Hermione et fit demi-tour.

Mione : Et bien…

Dray se tourna enfin vers elle. Elle semblait perdue.

Dray : Retournons dans notre appart'…

Lindsay et Haley rangeaient la salle de classe, après un cours de défense très intensif. Lindsay était obligé de reconnaître que son assistante faisait un boulot admirable, et qu'elle avait été plutôt contente de l'avoir quand un élève avait changé la jambe d'un de ses camarades en énorme pince incontrôlable. La terreur du troisième année avait été si vive qu'il avait fallu s'y mettre à plusieurs pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne dévaste la classe.

Lindsay (avec un sourire forcé) : Très beau sortilège de métamorphose Haley…vous n'avez jamais pensé à vous orienter vers cette branche de la magie ?

Haley : Si, bien sûr, mais l'action est mon domaine de prédilection …j'aime la compétition, le combat, par-dessus tout, vous voyez ?

Lindsay le voyait bien, oui. Elle ne connaissait son assistante que depuis seulement quelques jours, mais déjà elle commençait à cerner sa personnalité. Une sorte d'Elodie Johnson. En pire, si c'était imaginable. Elle, elle n'aimait personne, contrairement à sa jeune sœur.

Néanmoins, Haley respectait sa supérieure, et jamais ne contredisait ses propos, ce qui étonnamment irritait la professeur. En effet, comment la critiquer, si elle n'avait même pas d'argument valable ?

Haley : Et dites moi, Lindsay, comment se passe le retour à la réalité de Sirius et James ?

Lindsay se sentit bouillonner. La véritable raison de son agacement pour sa jeune assistante se profilait. Sirius. Sirius. Sirius. Il ne se passait pas un cours sans qu'Haley ne fasse une remarque à son sujet. Et Lindsay savait pertinemment que ses réflexions étaient loin d'être innocente…

Lindsay : Oh, on dirait que l'espace temps dans lequel ils étaient figés, à aussi bien conserver leur connerie…

Blaise : Quoi ?

Il faisait presque nuit, mais la bibliothèque était bondée. L'approche de la fin de l'année et des examens commençait à prendre une place plus importante dans les priorités de chacun, qui semblait vouloir désespérément rattraper leur année de glandage.

Cependant, le rugissement du jeune brun ne passa pas inaperçu, et il reçut un regard noir de la mère des jumelles, Narcissa.

Jessy : Chuuut !

Harry se sentait soudain nauséeux. Jetant un regard circulaire à la salle, il se rendit compte que plus de la moitié des regards étaient braqués sur leur table. Il secoua la tête. Comment pouvait-il être encore gêné après toutes ces années ? Il ne s'était pas passé une année sans qu'il soit l'objet de moqueries et de regard étrange…Néanmoins, c'était la première fois qu'une telle rumeur courait sur lui…et ses amis. Jenny, les yeux rouges ne relevait pas la tête de son cahier, Blaise, tapait nerveusement du pied, les poings serrés, prêt à frapper le premier, et enfin, sa petite amie fusillait du regard le vide.

Blaise : Alors, j'arrête de me taper trente six filles, et je suis direct catalogué gay ?

Le regard noir qu'il s'attira des deux blondes, le calma momentanément.

Jessy : Il y a une chose qui me tracasse surtout…

Les trois à sa table, la regardèrent, mais elle fixait Blaise, qui esquissa malgré lui un léger sourire.

Blaise : Oui, c'est ce que je comprends le moins aussi…

Jenny et Harry se regardèrent, les yeux ronds. Rêvaient-ils ou venaient-ils bien de voir Jessy et Blaise échangeaient une blague qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ?

Harry : Euh…de quoi ?

Jessy : Comment peuvent ils croire que je couche avec Zambini ?

Blaise (grimaçant) : Je me sens mal là…

Jenny laissa échapper un gloussement, qui se transforma bientôt en rire hystérique. Les lèvres d'Harry s'étirèrent peu à peu en un sourire incontrôlé.

Jenny (entre deux gloussements) : Comment vous pouvez déconner, alors que tout le monde pense qu'on a une relation malsaine ?

Blaise rit, la dévorant des yeux. Il aimait voir Jenny rire, rougir, se comporter comme un être normal, et non d'une froideur Malfoynienne. Lentement, il leva le bras au dessus de la table, prit son menton entre ses doigts fins, et se penchant déposa un baiser tout doux sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, qui rit, frottant son nez au sien.

Blaise : Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?

Harry (faisant le vexé) : Mais, tu ne l'aimes pas autant que moi, n'est ce pas ?

Blaise : Mec, tu sais bien que t'es l'homme de ma vie…

Jessy : Arrêtez ça tout de suite !

Elle se leva, pour s'assoir sur les genoux d'Harry, le prenant dans ses bras d'un air possessif.

Jessy : Ne pense même pas le toucher, il est à moi !

Blaise éclata de rire, et reporta son attention sur Jenny.

Blaise : Même dans les pires moments, ta sœur ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être stu…

Les lèvres de Jenny sur les siennes le firent taire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Les bras d'Harry s'enroulant autour de sa petite amie, aidèrent surement.

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, Maria souriait satisfaite. Lové confortablement sur le canapé juste devant le feud e cheminée qui venait de s'allumer, les nuits étant encore fraiches, elle parlait avec Dean depuis déjà trois bonnes heures. Elle avait fini par jouer le jeu à fond, et carrément lui avouer qu'elle avait inventé cette histoire de devoir pour lui parler, omettant le fait qu'elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait avant de voir son nom sur cette fameuse liste.

Le jeune homme, complètement charmé, parlait, parlait, parlait.

Dean : Et alors, à la différence du Quidditch en foot, il n'y a qu'un but par équipe et…

Maria, regarda l'heure. Ce n'était pas tout, mais elle avait des devoirs. Néanmoins, elle voulait être sûre d'être en bonne voie pour remporter son pari. Elle se pencha alors, et, tandis qu'il s'interrompait brusquement le souffle court, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Le contact était froid, un peu râpeux. Elle se dégagea, déçu. Aucun de ses baisers précédents ne lui avait procuraient aussi peu de sensations.

Cependant, elle fut surprise en apercevant le grand sourire du Gryffondor, qui se pencha à nouveau vers elle. Maria faillit reculer, le repousser, mais soudain, lui apparut en pensée le visage d'Elodie. Plus ferme, elle l'embrassa à nouveau, essayant de donner plus de convictions.

La langue du jeune homme s'engouffra avec peu d'élégance dans sa bouche, et il l'attira plus à lui. Elle grimaça. Décidemment, non, ce n'était pas du tout agréable. Elle compta dix secondes dans sa tête, puis posant ses mains sur le torse du jeune homme, le repoussa doucement.

Dean : Ouah…

Ouah… Maria se força à sourire, résistant à l'envie de passer sa manche sur son visage humide. Beurk.

Mais un pari est un pari. Elle n'avait pas dit que cela serait facile. Son sourire s'élargit. Et de un !

La porte de l'appartement des préfets en chef claqua derrière ces derniers.

Drago fixait Hermione, qui lui tournait ostensiblement le dos.

Dray : Alors ?

Mione : Alors ?

Elle se tourna enfin pour lui faire face et ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux, magnifiques de son petit ami. Soudain, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux dans ses pensées. Elle sentit son corps se détendre et s'approcha.

Dray : De quoi vous discutiez avec Krum ?

Mione (taquine) : Serais tu jaloux ?

Dray : Mione…ce mec, je ne peux pas le blairer. Et je le peux encore moins, maintenant que je sais qu'il est revenu pour toi…

Mione (avec conviction) : Il n'est pas revenu pour moi !

Dray : Ah oui ? Et pourquoi alors ?

Mione : Parce que…parce qu'il aime Poudlard…

Dray : Mione, ce n'est même pas son école ! Et puis (avec ironie) il trouve « mignon » que tu rougisses quand tu le vois, non ?

Mione : Je…j'ai été surprise…ça m'a fait bizarre…Dray !

Celui-ci, soudain tendu, s'était retourné vers la porte, près à s'élancer dans le couloir, dans l'idée de foutre son poing sur le nez déjà écrasé du champion.

La main d'Hermione sur son avant bras, le stoppa de justesse.

Mione : S'il te plait Dray…ça me faisait bizarre c'est vrai, parce que j'ai vécu quelque chose avec lui, mais…écoute ! Qu'est ce que tu peux être hypocrite !

Dray (se retournant d'un coup et la fusillant du regard) : Moi ? Hypocrite ?

Mione : T'es sorti avec des dizaines de filles, et moi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être jalouse, mais par contre…

Dray : Pour moi, aucune de ses filles ne comptaient.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes. La belle se racla la gorge.

Mione : Et bien, c'est vrai, j'ai aimé Krum…mais c'était il y a longtemps. Ca m'a gêné de le revoir, mais…

Elle s'approcha du jeune blond, recherchant la chaleur de ses bras. Il l'enlaça doucement.

Mione (avec un sourire) : Je ne t'échangerai pour rien au monde.

Et leurs lèvres se soudèrent, alors que les bras du jeune homme la pressèrent un peu plus contre lui. La plaquant au mur, il se colla un peu plus à son corps. La jeune fille laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, faisant courir ses doigts sur toutes les parties du corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Les cheveux, les épaules fortes, le torse…

Bientôt, ils roulèrent sur le canapé…

Elodie se tenait adossée au seuil de la bibliothèque. Elle observait une table, au milieu de tous. Elle les avait remarqués aux regards braqués sur eux. Jenny, Jessy, Harry et Blaise, sourire aux lèvres, faisaient comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. La jeune fille sourit malgré elle. Ce qui unissait ces couples là était un sentiment beaucoup plus fort que ce que la blonde avait imaginé au début. C'était ce sentiment qui leur permettait de surmonter n'importe quel problème, de l'héritier de Voldemort, aux rumeurs sur la nature de leur relation.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, presque envieuse. Jenny la remarqua alors. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Elodie lui fit signe de la rejoindre. Jenny hésita, puis, chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille de Blaise, elle se leva de table et la rejoint. Le regard qu'elle lui jeta fit lâcher un énième soupir à la Johnson.

Jenny : Quoi ?

Elo : T'es ridicule, Jenny.

Jenny, interloqué, ne dit rien.

Elo (continuant) : Regarde, toi aussi tu t'en fous de ce que les autres pensent. T'es au milieu d'eux, tout le monde te regarde, mais tu t'en fous. Pourquoi est ce que je m'en soucierai plus que toi ?

Jenny : Ce n'est pas ça que je te reproche, Elo…

Elo : Oui, que je ne te défende pas. (elle rit) Si j'ai bien appris un truc pendant mes années de garce-attitude à Beauxbattons, c'est que plus tu démens, moins l'on te croit. Jen, tu ne peux rien faire pour les empêcher de parler, juste attendre qu'ils oublient.

Jenny regarda son amie, et esquissa enfin un sourire. Les yeux chocolat de la Johnson étaient sérieux. C'était si rare, que la jeune fille en était presque gênée.

Elo : Ca te va comme explication ?

Jenny : Oui.

Elle s'approcha de la blonde, la prit dans ses bras, avant de s'écarter pour rejoindre sa sœur et son copain.

Elo (la regardant s'éloigner) : géniale, maintenant, c'est sûr, on va m'associer à eux pour la partouze…

Et encore malgré elle, un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une main glacée se posa sur son épaule, la faisant s'étrangler et sursauter violemment. Elle se retourna prête à tuer d'un seul regard foudroyant la personne qui avait failli lui provoquer une crise cardiaque.

Elo (dans un souffle) : Haley !

Haley : Hé sœurette !

Elodie devint brusquement suspicieuse. Elle connaissait ce regard… sa sœur était en chasse.

Elo : Qu'est ce que tu as encore en tête ?

Haley : Allons, fais pas cette tête Elodie, la vie serait trop ennuyante, si je ne provoquais pas moi-même les événements…

Elo (répétant) : Et qu'est ce que tu as encore en tête ?

Haley s'approcha de l'oreille de sa sœur. Elo se préparait au pire, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être excité. C'est-à-dire qu'elle aussi adorait les problèmes, c'était connu.

Haley (chuchotant) : Lindsay est folle de Sirius. Je pense que c'est réciproque. Ca serait dommage n'est ce pas, qu'une tiers personne s'immisce entre eux ?

Elo : Oui…ça serait bête.

Haley, la regarda, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Elodie le lui rendit, mais son cœur se serra. C'était ça avoir des amis, ce sentiment de culpabilité qui ne vous quittez pas, et vous empêcher d'accomplir vos plans machiavélique en toute sérénité. L'amitié est un frein à la créativité du mal.

Harry, tracassé, se grattait la tête devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait entrer. Le mot de passe avait changé à minuit, et bien sûr, il n'avait pas été mis au courant. Il regarda d'un air suppliant la Grosse Dame, qui lui refusait l'entrée.

Harry : Puisque je vous dit que je suis un Gryffondor ! Ca fait 7 ans, que vous me voyez passer devant vous !

Grosse Dame : Il fait nuit, je ne vois pas très bien. Et puis vous pourriez être un usurpateur, Mr Potter. Vous n'aviez qu'à être à l'heure comme tout le monde. Votre présence dans ce couloir à cette heure est illicite.

Harry : Tout à fait, et mon père fait sa ronde près d'ici, s'il me trouve, il va encore me charrier, et me poser des questions sur ce que je faisais avec ma copine jusqu'à cette heure, et je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler de ma sexualité et…

Soudain, le battant de la porte s'ouvrit et Harry se tu. La Grosse Dame avait elle craqué ?

Maria : Harry ? C'est toi qui hurle comme ça ?

Maria, ayant entendu du bruit avait simplement ouvert la porte. Elle était seule dans la salle commune, n'arrivant toujours pas à dormir. Harry la regarda. Quelque chose semblait clocher.

Harry : Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Maria s'affala sur un des canapés. Un détail dans sa journée, sembla revenir dans la mémoire du jeune homme.

Harry (avec un sourire) : C'est le pari qui se passe mal ?

Maria : Comment tu sais ?

Harry : Elo…elle m'a carrément menacé avec sa fichue liste…

Maria éclata de rire.

Maria : Oui, c'est ça…Je…ça t'es déjà arrivé de ne rien ressentir en embrassant quelqu'un…quelqu'un de mignon ?

Harry : Déjà ? Tu vas vite !

Maria : Alors ?

Harry sourit, et la rejoint sur le canapé, poussant ses jambes, avant des les mettre doucement sur lui.

Harry : Qui est ce que tu as embrassé ?

Maria, gêné, regarda le jeune homme. Des rumeurs couraient sur lui, mais il semblait toujours aussi heureux. Elle savait qu'à l'heure qu'il était, Jessy se couchait tout juste avec une dernière pensée pour son amoureux. De même, pour Blaise et Jenny. Et Hermione et Dray devaient être enlacés, l'image même du couple parfait. C'était beau l'amour. Et Maria et Elodie ne faisaient qu'essayer d'y jouer…

FIN DE L'EPISODE

Nous attendons vos réactions ^^


	33. La semaine d'orientation

_Episode 5_

_La semaine d'orientation_

Une agitation particulière régnait ce matin là, une grande semaine se préparait pour les 7ème années, la semaine d'orientation. C'était la semaine de tous les choix. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Quels choix professionnels ? Pourraient-ils accomplir leurs rêves ? Toutes ces questions allaient enfin prendre un sens. Pour certains leurs rêves ne pouvaient-être accomplis, leurs résultats étaient trop juste et leur formation était donc inenvisageable. Pour nos 7ème années préférés les choses étaient différentes. Drago, Hermione, Harry, Jessy, Blaise, Jenny, Elodie et Maria avaient tous des résultats exemplaires, tous les choix s'offraient à eux et justement c'était bien là leur problème ils ne savaient pas choisir. Aucun d'eux n'avaient une idée très précise de ce qu'il voulait faire et un autre problème se présentait à eux, ils ne voulaient pas être séparés.

Drago était installé devant son bol de café, les mains pleines de brochures d'universités. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus effleurés chaque fascicules puis le jeune homme poussait un long soupir signifiant que quelque chose cloché dans cette école, il passait donc à un autre prospectus et recommençait toutes les actions unes par unes. En face de lui, ses sœurs, son meilleur ami, et sa meilleure amie le regardaient mi-amusé mi-exaspéré.

Elodie : Toutes ses écoles ne conviennent donc pas à Mr Malefoy ?

Drago : A chaque fois quelque chose déconne ! Celle-ci se trouve au pôle nord, celle-là n'a que des filières politiques, celle-ci sera certainement choisie par les Montgomery…

Blaise : Avant de choisir une fac se serait peut-être pas mal de savoir déjà quelle formation on souhaite suivre.

Jessy : Les facs sont classées par thème donc à moins qu'on choisisse tous de travailler dans la politique ou la médecine il faudra bien qu'on se sépare les uns des autres.

Blaise : (ironiquement) Oh ! Mince alors ! Ca veut dire qu'on ne pourra surement pas être dans la même fac ? Comme ça me chagrine !

Jenny : Eh ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Que tu ne veux pas être dans la même fac que moi ?

Blaise : Pas toi, mon cœur. Ta sœur !

Dray : Vous avez vu ? Le choixpeau magique va être mis à notre disposition pour qu'il nous conseille un choix de carrière. C'était inscrit sur les portes de la grande salle.

Les visages interloqués autour de lui, lui laissèrent penser qu'il avait été le seul à lire l'information. Décidément ils étaient tous pareil, aucun sens de l'observation. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il pensa à sa petite amie qui elle aussi avait dû passer à côté de l'inscription sans l'avoir aperçut. A tous les coups, Harry et lui avaient encore une fois été les seuls à avoir eût le sens de l'observation.

Elodie : Mais comment un stupide chapeau tous dégueulasse peut bien savoir quel métier serait le mieux pour nous alors que nous nous ne le savons même pas.

Blaise : Sûrement parce que ce chapeau à la faculté de savoir ce que nous sommes au plus profond de nous même.

Jessy : (l'air dégouté) Ca veut dire qu'on va encore devoir le poser sur notre tête ?

Jenny : Comme si une fois ça n'avait pas suffit !

A la table des Griffondor également le sujet était tourné sur la future orientation. Maria et Harry avaient étalé un peu partout sur la table des prospectus sur les différents métiers magiques qu'il pouvait exister. Au fur et à mesure, ils jetaient au sol les fiches des métiers qu'ils étaient sûr de ne jamais vouloir accomplir. Tout aussi embêté que leurs camarades de Serpentard, ils avaient opté pour faire un choix par élimination.

Maria : Employé du ministère au département des mystères ?

Harry : Non, merci. Hors de question que je travaille au ministère.

Maria : (jetant la fiche dans le petit tas se trouvant au sol) Pareil ! Aurore ?

Harry : Euh… je ne sais pas. En faites c'était le métier qui m'attirait le plus avant mais avec toutes les horreurs que j'ai vu depuis….

Maria : (le jetant sur une autre pille se trouvant sur la table) On le met en attente !

Harry : Dresseur de dragon ?

Maria : Certainement pas !

Harry : C'est clair. J'ai eu ma dose de dragon avec mon expérience au tournoi des trois sorciers. Psychomage ?

Maria se stoppa et son visage vira subitement au blanc. Ses expériences avec la psychologie magique n'avaient pas été très bonnes depuis le décès de son frère, Ben.

Harry : Oh ! Désolé.

Maria : (secouant la tête comme pour chasser les idées noires) : Non, c'est bon ! Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry : Oh ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Nous devrions arrêter pour le moment, après tous autant attendre l'avis du choixpeau.

Maria : Du choixpeau ? Comment ça ?

Et voilà ! Bingo ! Drago avait encore raison. Seul, Harry et lui avait le sens de l'observation. Même Hermione n'avait dû rien remarquer. Et en parlant d'Hermione où était-elle donc ?

La lionne parcourait les escaliers d'un pas énergique à la recherche d'un jeune homme qui le matin même avait été l'auteur d'une lettre fort désagréable qu'elle avait reçu. Soudain elle l'aperçut, avant même qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, elle lui sauta dessus tel une panthère le plaquant contre le mur.

Hermione : Mais ça ne va pas de m'envoyer ce genre de lettre érotique ! Drago aurait pu tomber dessus.

Viktor : D'après mes sources ton Malefoy est loin d'être un saint. Crois moi ces propos ne l'auraient pas choqué.

Mione : Choqué non ! Mais ça l'aurait mis dans une fureur pas possible ! Quel est ton but ? Briser mon couple ?

Le champion de quidditch arqua les sourcils d'un air amusé, bien sûr que c'était son but. Il voulait récupérer Hermione, or le couple quelle formée avec Malefoy présenté un obstacle à leur retrouvaille.

Mione : (le tapant machinalement sur le bras) Oh ! Mais tu n'es pas possible ! Tu sais très bien qu'il est hors de question qu'il ne se repasse quoi que ce soit entre toi et moi.

Viktor : Mais…

Hermione : (le coupant) Mais rien du tout ! Je suis en couple ! Et crois moi, cet homme j'ai bien attention de l'épouser !

Viktor : (le visage aussi blanc que s'il venait de voir un fantôme) L'épouser ? Mais c'est un mange…

Hermione : (ne le laissant pas finir et lui martelant le torse de coup) : La ferme, espèce de débile ! Je t'interdis de terminer cette phrase.

Voix derrière Hermione : Miss Rogue ! Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de brutaliser un professeur ?

Hermione se stoppa net puis se retourna pour distinguer Lena Van de Camp lui fonçant dessus, le visage scandalisé par le comportement de la préfète en chef.

Mione : Manqué plus qu'elle.

Installé à la table des professeurs entre ses deux meilleurs amis, James leurs faisait part de son nouveau plan afin de conquérir la femme de ses rêves, à savoir la charmante Lena Van de Camp. Sirius qu'en a lui n'écoutait son compère que d'elle oreille distraite. Son attention était tournée vers la femme de ses rêves à lui, Lindsay. Celle-ci était justement en grande conversation avec sa meilleure amie, Narcissa Malefoy et de toute évidence elles ne lui portaient aucune attention.

James : Hé oh ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Sirius : Euh… oui, bien sûr. Tu disais ?

James : J'ai trouvé le moyen que Lena me tombe dans les bras. Je vais la rendre jalouse !

Sirius : La rendre jalouse ?

Remus : Si tu veux mon avis James, tu vas encore t'attirer des ennuis.

James : Comment ça m'attirer des ennuis ? Mais non cette idée est ingénieuse ! J'ai lu dans un magasine féminin que les femmes voulaient toujours ce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas avoir. Or en lui faisant croire que j'aime une autre femme, elle se rendra compte qu'elle a laissé passer sa chance et qu'elle le regrette.

Sirius : (le sourire aux lèvres) Tu lis des magasines féminins maintenant ?

Remus : Cette histoire tourne vraiment au ridicule. Vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes tous les deux ridicules. (il continua malgré Sirius qui ouvrait grand la bouche en signe de manifestement) James, tu ne pense pas que le meilleur moyen de trouver l'âme sœur est de rester naturel, si elle ne t'aime pas tel que tu es aujourd'hui c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Regarde avec Tonks je n'ai jamais eu besoin de faire d'effort mais nous étions fait pour être ensemble. Quant à toi, Sirius, arrête donc de ruminer et d'épier Lindsay sans cesse ! Ravale ta foutue fierté et va lui dire que tu l'aimes et sans passer par des formules débiles tels que « je sais que tu es folle de moi » qui la font se braquer tout de suite.

Et sans attendre que ses amis lui répondent il se leva et quitta la table des professeurs. Sirius et James quant à eux, se regardèrent encore choqué de la réaction du loup.

James : Pfft il vieillit mal celui là ! N'empêche mon idée, elle est quand même vachement bien.

Le terrain de quidditch était occupé par les Poufsouffles qui s'entrainaient pour leur prochaine rencontre contre Serpentard. Pourtant malgré le fait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entrainer Drago, Harry et Blaise s'étaient installés dans les tribunes et observaient Zacharias Smith et son équipe volaient.

Harry (l'air songeur) : Une carrière dans le quidditch, vous croyez que ça marche ?

Drago : Jusqu'à 30ans. Et encore si tu as de la chance. Regarde Victor Krum, il a 20ans et il est déjà presque fini. Il est maintenant obligé de donner des cours aux premières années.

Blaise : Oui, enfin s'il donne des cours c'est surtout pour avoir une raison de revenir à Poudlard et de reconquérir … (ne terminant pas sa phrase devant de regard noir que lui lancé le Malefoy)… oui, enfin voila quoi…

Harry : Pendant longtemps le quidditch a été la seule chose qui me faisait vibrer et oublier mes soucis.

Dray : Et maintenant c'est quoi ?

Harry : Ta sœur.

Blaise : Ouais, ben si tu veux mon avis : change de méthode ! Parce que la Jessy, elle ne fait pas oublier les problèmes, elle en crée !

Drago : Vous vous rendez compte que dans quelques mois, on quittera Poudlard définitivement. C'est notre maison depuis 7ans et on va la quitter et très certainement tous se séparer pour de bon.

Blaise : T'es nostalgique maintenant ? Qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Harry : C'est Hermione, non ?

Drago : Je ne sais pas. On a déjà eu pas mal de conversations avec Hermione sur la fac et à chaque fois ça c'est mal terminé. Je me demande de plus en plus si notre couple tiendra le coup après Poudlard.

Blaise : Mais bien sûr qu'il va tenir votre couple. Crois moi, c'est surement celui qui a le plus de chance de tenir. Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre tous les deux.

Harry : Je pense qu'il faut s'accrocher. J'ai bien l'intention de relever le défi avec Jess. (Voyant le regard moqueur du Zambini) Bon ok, Jess n'est pas toujours facile (il fût approuvé par un long soupir amusé de son ami, devinez lequel) mais … je l'aime vraiment. Ouais, je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle et j'aimerai que ça dure le plus longtemps possible. En tous cas moi je suis prêt à faire tous les efforts nécessaires pour que ça fonctionne. Qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?

Blaise : Et ben dis donc ! T'y est accro à ta peste !

Le Serpentard allait continuer et très certainement lancer encore une fois une remarque cinglante sur la petite amie du jeune Potter mais il fût interrompu par le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle, Zacharias Smith qui venait de se poser sur le terrain et avançait vers d'eux manifestement échauffé par la présence des trois beaux gosses de l'école.

Smith : Et vous trois vous n'avez pas à être là ! Le terrain est réservé !

Dray : T'as réservé les tribunes avec peut-être ?

Smith : Vous êtes venu pour analyser nos nouvelles techniques ? Comme si vous ne trichiez pas assez comme ça !

Harry : Pardon ? Nous ? On triche !

Smith : Tous les Poufsouffles et tous les Serdaigles l'ont remarqué. Vous vous entrainer ensemble Serpentard et Griffondor pour avoir plus de séances, vous avez plus souvent le terrain car tous le corps professoral a un lien de parenté avec vous et ceux de votre équipe et maintenant c'est Krum le petit copain de Granger qui va arbitrer les matchs.

Dray : Krum ? Le petit copain de Granger ?

Voyant le prince des Serpentards prêt à sortir de ses gons, Harry posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond pour le calmer et Baise lança un « Dégage » avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Hermione se trouvait à présent dans le bureau de la directrice adjointe. Cette dernière assise derrière son bureau, semblait plongé dans un monologue vigoureux vu les mouvement qu'elle faisait accomplir à ses mains.

Lena : En plus utiliser la force sur un professeur, non mais c'est vraiment une honte ! Une honte totale ! Décidément les préfets en chef se croient vraiment tous permis de nos jours, c'est honteux ! Croyez moi jeune fille, se n'est pas parce que vous êtes la fille du directeur que vous me faites peur, non, je vais réagir !

La jeune lionne ne s'était pas assise, elle était restée dans un coin appuyé contre le mur d'où elle pouvait lancer des regards méprisant au professeur de métamorphose et à Victor qui lui était confortablement installé dans un fauteuil face à la rousse hystérique et qui semblait hilare face à la situation.

Lena : Vous n'avez donc rien à dire pour votre défense Miss Rogue ?

Mione : (ironique) Je ne parlerai qu'en présence de mes avocats.

Lena s'embla encore plus indigné, elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche sans en avoir ressortit un son, se qui amusa encore plus le jeune champion de quidditch.

Lena : Mais… mais…

La directrice adjointe ne termina jamais sa phrase car Rogue venait de faire son entré dans le bureau sans avoir prit la peine de frapper, on devinait tout de suite qu'il était fou de rage par son teint normalement digne d'un mort vivant qui avait totalement viré au rouge, Hermione aurait même juré avoir vu de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Rogue : De quel droit vous permettez vous de me convoquer dans votre bureau pour me faire signer un avis d'expulsion de 3 jours ?

Lena : Mais cette jeune fille a…

Rogue : D'une vous n'avez pas à me convoquer ! Je suis le directeur ! Personne ne me convoque ! De deux, il n'est pas dans vos fonctions de remplir ou de décider d'un avis d'expulsion. De trois, il est hors de question qu'Hermione soit expulsé ne serait ce qu'une heure et de quatre Mr Krum je vous pris de vous calmer et d'arrêter de rire car je pourrais vous renvoyez et vous poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuelle sur la personne de ma fille !

Mione : (un large sourire aux lèvres) Je crois que mon avocat est arrivé.

Elodie, Maria, Jenny et Jessy attendaient devant le bureau du directeur que celui-ci revienne, selon une source d'Elodie, il venait de partir au pas de course sa baguette en avant prêt à l'utiliser. Seulement éclairé par une faible lanterne, ce couloir était quelque peu morbide et d'inquiétant mais ce n'était pas le couloir qui faisait trembler le petite Jenny. Non, c'était ce qu'allait lui dire dans un instant le choixpeau. Une décision qui allait avoir une influence sur toute sa vie.

Jenny : Et vous imaginez qu'il me dise que je dois faire un métier dangereux ou même quelque chose d'illégale, après tout je suis la fille d'un célèbre mangemort et la sœur de l'héritier de Voldemort. Et s'il pensait que je doive devenir tueuse à gage ou un truc dans le genre.

Elodie : (le sourire aux lèvres devant la stupidité de son amie) : Si toi tu dois devenir tueuse à gage alors moi j'ai ma voie toute tracé dans un couvent avec les bonnes sœurs.

Maria : Ne t'inquiètes pas Jenn et puis le choixpeau nous aide à choisir mais il ne choisit pas à notre place, au final tu auras toujours le dernier mot.

Jessy : Je me vois bien me lancer dans une grande carrière de femme politique ou alors être une grande businesswomen.

Elodie : Ou sinon la directrice d'un grand mouvement féministe.

Maria : Ca va les chevilles ? Vous ne pensez pas que vous devriez plutôt d'abord penser un métier bien concret avec de vraies études. Pour se lancer dans ce genre de chose il faut déjà avoir un petit paquet de diplôme, or pour le moment vous n'avez même pas vos ASPICS.

Elodie : Et moi je pense Maria que tu devrais viser un peu plus haut au contraire, tu es une riche héritière magnifique et pleine de talents (en faisant aller sa main de Jessy à elle) tout comme nous. Le monde peut t'appartenir Maria !

Maria : Oui, et bien posséder le monde ne m'intéresse pas. Je crois que je préférerais être dans le social et aider les gens.

A la remarque de la jolie rousse, Jessy faillit s'étouffer avec le chewing-gum qu'elle mastiquait depuis un petit moment. Elodie quant à elle eût un hoquet de stupeur et la frayeur se lisait dans ses yeux.

Elodie : Du social ? Mais tu es folle ! Le social c'est berk ! Ce n'est pas pour les filles de notre rang. Venir en aide toute la journée aux abrutis qui n'ont même pas été capable de réussir leur vie, non merci. Maria, tous les ancêtres de la famille Hardisson doivent se retourner dans leur tombe s'ils entendent ça !

Jenny : Personnellement, je trouve moi aussi que le social est plus enri…

Jessy : (la coupant) La ferme Jenny ! Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter.

Jenny : Mais…

La Malefoy ne pût jamais argumenter son point de vue, même si cela aurait été complètement inutile face aux deux Serpentardes de souche devant lesquelles elle se trouvait, puisque Rogue arriva encore rouge de rage suivit d'Hermione et lança un bref mais autoritaire « Miss Johnson vous pouvez rentrer ».

C'est l'air décontracté et fière de lui que Blaise Zambini sortit du bureau du directeur pour retrouver ses deux amis, Harry et Drago qui l'attendaient devant. La nuit était tombée sur Poudlard et toute la journée les élèves avaient défilé dans le bureau de Rogue pour faire face au choixpeau encore une fois. Les garçons s'étaient décidé à y aller en fin de journée, ils avaient essayé de chercher les filles se doutant que toutes dés que possible s'étaient précipité d'aller planifier leur avenir et donc de demander l'avis du choixpeau mais ils n'en avaient trouvé aucune (bizarre !) Ils s'étaient donc résignés à y aller sans les prévenir et sans leur demander comment cela s'était passé pour elles.

Harry : Alors ?

Blaise : Alors veuillez applaudir le nouvel aurore !

Harry : (affichant un grand sourire et lui tapant dans les mains) Hey ! Moi aussi !

Blaise : Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus faire aurore ?

Harry : Finalement je crois que si, j'ai l'impression que je suis destiné à être aurore, ça me poursuit depuis que j'ai 1 an. Et finalement ça me plait bien de me battre avec les méchants ! Et toi alors ?

Blaise : Alors j'étais destiné à être mangemort, aurore c'est dans la lignée non ? Et toi alors (à Drago) ?

Dray : (affichant son petit sourire supérieur) Et bien à en croire le sac à puce je suis votre futur patron.

Blaise : Directeur des aurores ?

Dray : Non ! Ministre de la magie !

Son sourire narquois s'intensifia devant les têtes de ses deux meilleurs amis. En effet, le jeune Potter et le jeune Zambini étaient restés là planté sans voix (c'est rare dans leur cas) et la bouche grande ouverte.

Blaise : Quoi ? Mais c'est waouh ! (avec humour) On peut continuer à t'appeler Drago ou alors on doit maintenant dire monsieur le ministre ?

Dray : Mmm laisse moi encore réfléchir…

Harry : Et alors tu comptes vraiment suivre l'avis du choixpeau ?

Dray : Je ne sais pas encore, faut que j'y réfléchisse mais en attendant appelez moi monsieur ! Bon on essaye de retrouver les filles ?

En fabulant dans les couloirs, Drago, Harry et Blaise repensaient au choixpeau et à ses perspectives d'avenir pour les trois beaux gosses de l'école. Blaise et Harry satisfaits, ne cessaient de se lancer des regards complices indiquant bien qu'ils se voyaient déjà dans quelques années coéquipiers affrontant ensemble toutes personnes à travers de leur chemin. Drago quant à lui, semblait beaucoup moins heureux. Certes, être vu comme le prochain ministre de la magie était plutôt flatteur pour son égo déjà surdimensionné mais voulait-il vraiment être dans un fauteuil à diriger le monde sorcier pendant qu'Harry et Blaise étaient sur le terrain à vraiment agir ? Le terrain n'était-il pas son domaine à lui ? Sa réflexion ne lui fit pas remarquer, qu'il venait avec ses amis de traverser pratiquement tout le château et qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé les filles.

Harry : Elles ne sont pas dans la salle des quatre maisons, pas dans la grande salle, ni dans la bibliothèque et encore moins dans la salle sur demande. Elles ont totalement disparu de la circulation.

Blaise : Ca ne me dis rien qui vaille ! On parie combien que la Jessy n'est pas pour rien dans cette disparition ?

Drago : On résume la situation ! Elles ont toutes dû aller voir le choixpeau. Comme elles n'ont pas foncé pour nous parler de leurs brillants avenirs quelque chose à dû mal se passer, du moins pour l'une d'elle. Donc où se retrouve un groupe de filles déprimées ?

Blaise : Dans un repère de filles !

Harry : Là où elles sont sûr qu'on ne viendra pas les chercher.

Drago : (avançant déjà à grands pas vers la salle commune des Serpentards) La chambre de mes sœurs et d'Elodie.

En effet, dans la chambre que les trois Serpentardes partagé avec Pansy, avait lieu une réunion de filles. Le coin sommeil transformé en bureau des pleures était en vrac avec un peu partout dans la pièce des paquets de bonbons, de gâteaux et surtout, oh oui surtout le summum de la déprime : le pot de Nutella géant bien au centre de l'espace, à l'intérieur cinq grosses cuillère et autour cinq jeunes filles ruminants.

Jessy allongée au sol la tête sur les genoux de sa sœur enfonça une nouvelle friandise dans sa bouche avant de lancer un regard tueur à son amie, Elodie, se trouvant à l'autre extrémité de la salle.

Elodie : Quoi ? Je dis seulement tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas. Jenny à avoir pendant trop longtemps vécu dans l'ombre de ton frère et de ta sœur, tu te retrouve avec un avenir médiocre.

Maria : Ne dis pas ça Elodie ! C'est faut ! Jenny ne vit pas l'ombre de Drago et de Jessy, elle est tout simplement plus contenue contrairement à eux qui sont plus …volcaniques.

Elodie : Tu vois Maria, tu réagis déjà comme une psychomage. Décidément le choixpeau a vraiment raison, je vais être la meilleure journaliste de tout les temps.

Jessy : (entre les dents) Ouais, la future Rita Skeeter en perspective.

Hermione : On se calme ! Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer. Le choixpeau ne dit pas ce que l'on va devenir, il évalue seulement selon notre personnalité, le métier dans lequel il nous verrait bien.

Jenny : JUSTEMENT ! Elodie, il la voit comme une grande journaliste, Maria, comme une grande psychomage, Jessy, comme une grande avocate, toi comme la future directrice de Poudlard, la plus grande et prestigieuse école de sorcier. Et moi, il me voit comment ? Comme une mère au foyer. Une simple et misérable femme au foyer.

Elodie : C'est Blaise qui va être content.

Jessy : (relevant la tête et posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de sa sœur) Regarde Jenny, Maria non plus n'est pas contente que l'avis de choixpeau.

Maria : Oui, regarde-moi ! Moi, qui est toujours crains et redouté les psychomages et qui en ais consulté pendant des années, il pense que je dois justement être psychomage. Il se trompe !

Jenny : Mais il te voit dans un métier prodigieux avec des études dignes d'une fille de notre rend comme le disaient Jessy et Elodie tout à l'heure. Alors que moi, il pense que je ne suis bonne qu'à rester à la maison à jouer la petite épouse modèle pour mon débile de mari.

Elodie : (ironique) C'est Blaise qui va être content.

Hermione : La ferme, Elodie. Pense, Jenny, que si le choixpeau te voit comme ça c'est parce qu'il a vu que tu étais une femme attentionnée qui sera prête à faire d'énormes sacrifices pour les personnes qu'elle aime. Tu es la douceur et gentillesse incarnée.

Elodie : Oui, ça doit être ça. Alors que Jessy et moi nous sommes des requins égotistes, hypocrites et impitoyables. (Levant les mains au ciel et affichant un grand sourire satisfait) Oh putain ! On va faire de superbes avocates et journalistes.

La jeune blonde reçut un nouveau regard cinglant typiquement Malefoyen au moment où la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre dans l'embrasure les trois garçons du groupe. Un grand sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres couleurs fruits rouges : enfin un peu d'animation dans cette communauté de pleurnichardes.

Hermione quant à elle fut surprise par cette intrusion des mâles dans cette ancre de filles. N'étaient-elles pas dans le dortoir féminin après tout ? Mais son étonnement fut vite remplacé par de l'embarra, en effet la jeune brune n'avait pas vu son petit ami depuis la veille au soir où ils avaient eu un petit problème technique…

_« Flash Back »_

_Le soleil était déjà dans les bras de Morphée depuis quelques temps, quand Drago Malefoy rentra dans ses appartements de préfet en chef. Au fond de lui, il n'espérait qu'une chose : que sa petite amie dorme ! En effet, alors qu'il était en chemin pour venir la retrouver, il était tombé sur Serena et Helena, deux Serpentardes, et tandis que depuis quelques mois il ne leur adressait pratiquement plus la parole, il avait eu véritablement envi de rester un peu avec elles. Rester un peu avec elle ? Si seulement il n'avait eu envi que de ça… _

_Curieusement, la beauté des deux jeunes filles lui avait de nouveau sauté aux yeux et une légère, ou plutôt extrême excitation s'était faite ressentir en haut de son entre jambe. _

_Qu'est ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était juste persuadé qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à Hermione tout de suite. _

_Mais il faut croire que la chance n'était pas avec lui ce soir là. _

_Hermione : Tu rentre tard. _

_Assise sur un des canapés de la pièce, une couverture et un bouquin sur les genoux et seulement éclairé par une bougie, Hermione Granger fixait son petit ami d'une manière étrange. Elle n'était pas en colère. Non. Elle semblait juste déçue, voir triste. Pour notre Serpentard s'était encore pire. _

_Drago (s'asseyant à côté d'elle et la prenant dans ses bras) Tu n'es pas couchée, mon cœur ? _

_Mione : Non. Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. (Un léger sourire) Je n'arrive plus à dormir toute seule. _

_Décidément, elle n'était pas décidée à lui rendre les choses faciles, ce soir là. _

_Dray : Bon, on devrait aller se coucher alors. Sinon tu vas t'écrouler de sommeil. _

_Mione : (se tournant vers lui et lui saisissant le visage) Justement ! Je ne suis plus fatigué…. _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient sur le lit de la chambre de Drago qu'ils partageaient depuis des mois, Drago allongé et complètement dépité et Hermione assise près de lui. _

_Mione : Ce n'est pas grave, chéri. Les pannes ça arrive à tous le monde ! _

_Drago : Oui, MAIS PAS A MOI ! _

_Mione : Ce n'est pas un drame. T'es juste fatigué. Et moi aussi de toute façon. Il faudrait mieux qu'on dorme. _

_Drago : (se tournant de son côté du lit) Oui, tu as raison. _

_La fatigue ? Non, il le savait bien ce n'était pas de la fatigue. Il y a à peine une demi-heure avec les deux Serpentardes, il n'était pas fatigué du tout. C'était bien plus grave que ça ! Sa libido ne fonctionnait plus avec sa petite amie…_

_« Fin du Flash Back »_

Jenny : Et voilà, vous avez tous eu des trucs géniaux et moi je me retrouve comme une conne sans carrière.

Blaise : Ne dis pas ça, mon cœur. Tu sais autrefois les femmes ne travaillaient pas chez les sang-purs, elle restait à la maison pour élever l'héritier.

Le jeune blond tout sourire fut traversé par un frisson lorsque sa petite amie lui lança un regard plein de reproche.

Jenny : Alors c'est comme ça que tu me vois ?

Jessy : (sautant sur l'occasion de s'en prendre à son cher beau frère) Oui, c'est comme ça que tu l'as vois ? Comme une simple ménagère seulement capable de torcher le cul de ton sale mioche ? Tu veux une femme au foyer qui ne te conteste pas ? Qui ne puisse pas te quitter malgré le fait qu'elle gâche sa vie avec toi car elle dépend de toi et de ton salaire ? Tu veux une bonne qui s'occupe de la maison pendant que tu te tape la secrétaire ? Tu veux …

BAAM

La jolie Malefoy venait d'être coupée par sa sœur qui venait de quitter la pièce bruyamment, le visage en larme face à la brutalité des paroles de sa sœur.

Blaise : Ah ben, bravo, Melle la future avocate ! C'est du beau travail.

Et sans attendre la réponse cinglante de « Maître Malefoy », il suivit sa petite amie laissant Jessy rouge de rage et ses cinq autres amis mi-soulé, mi-amusé par la nouvelle crise « Jessy/Blaise » dont la pauvre Jenny avait encore été victime.

Maria jeta un dernier regard à la salle sur demande dans son ensemble avant de hocher la tête et de sourire de manière satisfaite. Tout était parfait : la douce lumière des bougies qui ornaient une table à la nappe blanche et aux couverts d'argents, une grande cheminée d'où émané une exquise chaleur, un petit amas de coussins en forme de cœur dans un coin de la pièce…

Tous les critères pour une soirée romantique étaient réunis.

La jeune fille balança ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses épaules avant de regarder sa montre. Dans moins de cinq minutes, le fameux Brian allait enfin arriver. Certes elle avait passé beaucoup de temps à préparer cette stratégie mais elle était infaillible. Elodie avait ce garçon sur sa liste. Le plan de Maria était simple : faire que tous les « projets » de sa meilleure amie tombent fous amoureux d'elle et qu'ainsi ils ne s'approchent pas de la blonde. Avec un plan pareil, elle comptait bien remporter ce fameux pari.

Quand on toqua à la porte, la jeune orpheline sauta d'excitation. Ce n'était pas le fameux Brian qui la mettait dans cet état, non, c'était juste l'idée quelle était en train de gagner face à l'impitoyable Elodie Johnson, reine des garces.

Elle ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à un jeune et séduisant Serdaigle. Décidément Elo avait vraiment bon goût.

Brian : Salut.

Maria : Salut ! Entre ! Je suis contente que tu es accepté mon rendez-vous.

Brian : Je ne refuse jamais un rencard à une jolie fille. Enfin, j'avoue que tu m'as surpris, je ne pensais même pas que tu savais que j'existais.

Peut-être parce que elle ne le savait pas avant de piquer la liste d'une autre jolie fille…

Maria : (d'un air un peu trop choqué) Bien sûr que je savais que tu existais, je t'ais remarqué dès mon arrivé à Poudlard. Qu'est ce qui a bien pu te faire penser ça ?

Brian : Peut-être le fait que tu traine toujours avec les personnes les plus populaires de cette école dont le top trois des plus beaux mecs de Poudlard selon le classement des filles de l'école.

Maria : Drago ? Blaise ? Et Harry? Le top trois de Poudlard ?

Brian : Il parait. Mais heureusement pour moi, ils sont tous les trois en couples. (Voyant la pièce) Ouah ! Tu t'es défoncé pour la déco !

Maria : Merci. Je voulais que tout soit parfait pour toi.

Brian : Pour moi ? Alors que c'est la première fois que tu me parles hormis bien sûr quand tu m'as demandé pour ce rendez-vous.

Maria : Oui, pour toi. (En lui soufflant à l'oreille) Et puis qui c'est comment peut se terminer la soirée ?

James Potter avançait fier de lui dans les longs couloirs de l'école. Phase numéro un de son plan trouvé celle qui rendra folle de jalousie Lena Van de Camp. Pour cela, il n'avait pas eu à réfléchir très longtemps et son choix était tombé comme une évidence. Phase numéro deux : la séduire ! Là les choses devenaient bien plus compliquées.

Soudain il l'aperçut. Celle qui allait lui permettre de conquérir son bel iceberg. C'est vrai ! Qui ne pouvais pas tomber raide de jalousie pour la magnifique et séduisante Lindsay Halliwell.

D'une démarche assurée, en balançant bien ses hanches de gauche à droite, il flâna jusqu'à être à la hauteur de la jeune femme et doucement lui passa son bras (extrêmement musclé selon lui) autour de ses frêles épaules (encore selon lui).

James : Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay … T'as t'on dit que tu es particulièrement splendide aujourd'hui.

Les yeux bleu-vert de la belle grandirent de perplexité devant l'attitude du meilleur ami de son débile d'ex copain qui il faut l'avouer pour elle était tout autant stupide voir peut-être même plus.

Lindsay : A quoi tu joues Potter ?

James : Je n'ais pas le droit de te dire à quel point tu illumine ma journée ? C'est vrai j'ai beau regarder toutes les filles ici malgré ton âge avancé tu restes la plus magnifique !

Lindsay : Malgré mon âge avancé ? Dégage ton bras de moi, James !

James : Grrrrr… Caractère de feu. J'adore !

Lindsay : (lui retirant son bras d'elle violement) Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive à la fin, Potter ? Laisse-moi deviner. C'est encore un parie avec ton abruti de copain ?

James : Ne ramène pas tout à Sirius, Lindsay. Je ne te parle pas de lui là. Je te parle juste de toi et moi… de nous…

Lindsay : Nous ? Alors écoute-moi bien espèce d'homme des cavernes ! Il n'y a pas de nous ! Et il n'y aura jamais de nous. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Sirius : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Lindsay on t'entend hurler jusque dans la salle des profs. La Van de Camp est encore en train de ….

Le dernier Black alerté par les proclamations de sa belle dulcinée se stoppa devant la vue de James minaudant face à SA copine.

Sirius : Qu'est ce que tu fais James ?

James : Oh, rien je faisais juste part à Lindsay de mon faible petit cœur qui me fait souffrir le martyre lorsque je la vois mais que je ne peux pas la serrer dans mes bras.

Lindsay : Mais il est vraiment grave ce mec.

James : Oh ! Lindsay ne joues pas la prude. Crois moi j'embrasse beaucoup mieux que Severurus ! Tu veux que je te montre.

Tandis que Potter père s'avançait vers elle bien décidé à lui jouer le coup du prince charmant, la belle en question fit un bon de plusieurs mètres afin de l'éviter et son autre prince charmant à savoir Sirius Black sauta entre eux deux.

Sirius : Lindsay tu peux partir, je m'occupe de lui. (Une fois que Lindsay ait quitté le couloir non sans lancer quelques répliques cinglantes au passage sur les deux maraudeurs) Je peux savoir qu'est ce que tu fais ?

James : Bah Sirius, je t'en ais parlé ce matin. Tu sais mon plan. Je vais rendre Lena jalouse et j'ai trouvé la personne idéale pour ça. Crois moi Lindsay a carrément le profil pour ce genre de mission.

Sirius : Ok. Je vais être clair, mec. Tu fais ce que tu veux avec ta copine la Van de Camp, mais il est hors de question que tu joues avec Lindsay. Tu m'as bien compris ! Pas Lindsay !

James : Mais je croyais que c'était fini Lindsay et toi. Tu disais que tu étais passé à autre chose et que t'avais en vu des autres femmes. Tu sais tu me parlais d'une petite nana plus jeune qui…

Sirius : Je crois que je n'ais pas besoin de me justifier. Je te dis de ne plus t'approcher de Lindsay, tu ne l'approches plus ! On est ami, non ? Tu peux bien faire ça pour moi, James ? Moi, je ne vais pas draguer ta bourgeoise donc toi tu évites les rapprochements avec mon ex, ok ?

James : Ok. Ok… C'est bon ! Calme-toi. Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça sinon crois-moi je ne l'aurais pas fait. Tu m'en veux ?

Sirius : Non, mais que je ne te vois plus l'approcher à moins de dix mètres sinon ami ou pas je te défonce.

James : Pas de problème. Dis donc tu as l'air d'y tenir à la Halliwell pour une fille avec qui tu ne veux plus rien avoir.

Sirius : La ferme James. Ce n'est pas le moment que tu t'enfonce.

James : Bien. Bon, le pire c'est que moi maintenant je n'ai plus personne pour rendre Lena jalouse… A moins que …

Et sans plus attendre, l'aurore détala au pas de course dans les couloirs du château déjà remit de son premier échec.

Sirius : Et attend ! Qu'est ce qui va encore nous pondre comme idée à la con.

Assit sur le carrelage froid des cuisines de Poudlard, Harry et Jessy attendait un repas tandis qu'autour d'eux les elfes de maison s'activaient à la tâche. En effet, avec tous les drames qui étaient survenus dans la journée notre groupe Serpentard-Griffondor avait raté le diner, or les ventres affamés du couple infernal n'avaient pas tardé à crier famine.

Jessy, encore d'une humeur massacrante après l'altercation un peu plus tôt, avaient les jambes bien étendues si bien que les petits domestiques devaient user de grandes stratégies afin de pouvoir surmonter l'épreuve que leur infligé la Malefoy, alors que Harry était tout recourbé sur lui-même pour faciliter le passage.

Harry : Chérie, tu les gènes, mon cœur !

Jessy : Comment ça je les gènes ! Mais je gène tout le monde dans ce château ! Même ma sœur ! Elle préfère son abruti de copain à moi. Je ne suis bonne qu'à gêner les personnes qui m'entourent.

Harry eût un léger sourire pensant à la satisfaction qu'aurait eu Blaise face à un tel discours.

Jessy : En plus ça te fais rire ?

Harry : (la serrant contre lui) Mais non mon cœur. C'est juste que tu ne trouve pas que tu vas un peu dans le mélodrame ? Ta sœur n'est pas bien mais ça va lui passer. Et puis moi tu ne me gènes pas. Même pas du tout.

La jeune héritière afficha un air satisfait avant de rapidement chevaucher son petit ami et de lui poser un tendre baiser sur le bord des lèvres.

Jessy : Tu sais que toutes ces vapeurs de cuisine m'excitent !

Harry : Oh ! Donc en temps normal je t'aurais d'or et déjà plaqué dans un lit mais là désolé mon cœur mais j'ai trop faim. L'appel du ventre est plus fort que celui du sexe.

Jessy : (s'assaillant de nouveau sur le sol et soupirant) Pff ff débile ! (aux elfes de maison) Bon ça arrive ce repas oui ou non ?

Au détour d'un couloir sombre où peu de personnes osés montrer le bout de leur nez, Jenny Malefoy s'était écroulée au sol. Le visage trempé de ses larmes, elle ne vit même pas son petit ami s'agenouiller à ses côtés. Ils restèrent là un moment sans parler, ils savaient tout deux que les mots étaient inutiles. Chacun savait se que ressentait l'autre. La main du jeune Zambini caressait seulement les longs cheveux blonds de sa belle dans un geste à la fois digne mais aussi tendre. Enfin, un bout de quelques instants, la main glissa sur le visage de la jeune femme, les doigts saisir le menton le remontant doucement et les lèvres vinrent se poser délicatement sur les larmes salés.

Jenny : Tu dois me trouver complètement ridicule.

Blaise : Bien sûr que non mon cœur. Tu n'es pas ridicule, tu es juste humaine.

Jenny : Comment vais-je pouvoir annoncer à mon père que je vais être femme au foyer. Lui qui nous a toujours dis qu'on ne devait jamais dépendre de personne.

Blaise : Jenny, ce qu'à dis le choixpeau n'est pas une fatalité. Tu peux changer ton futur. Prendre les choses en main. Ton avenir t'appartient, à toi et à toi seule. C'est à toi de choisir ta voie.

Jenny : (essuyant ses yeux à l'aide de ses mains donc par la même occasion étalant le mascara un peu partout sur son visage) Je peux te confier quelque chose ?

Blaise : Bien sûr.

Jenny : Je n'avais encore que sept ou huit ans et Drago, Jessy et moi on se disputait en haut des escaliers. Notre père nous avez pourtant répéter des centaines de fois de ne pas chahuter à cet endroit comme d'habitude nous n'en faisions qu'à notre tête, enfin surtout mon frère et ma sœur, tu les connais ? Enfin bref, ce qui devait arriver arriva et alors que Drago essayer d'étrangler Jessy et qu'elle, elle essayait de lui arracher les cheveux, ils m'ont poussé. J'ai dévalé tous les escaliers pour arriver en sang en bas. Mes parents m'ont tout de suite emmené à St Mangouste et la bas, le docteur Williams m'a prit en charge. C'était un vieil homme fatigué mais on pouvait voir dans ses yeux que la passion de son métier le faisait rester à son poste. A partir de ce moment là, j'ai toujours espéré que moi aussi un jour je soignerais une petite fille victime des fracas de son frère et sa sœur.

Blaise : Et bien alors ? Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ? Pourquoi tu ne deviens pas médicomage ?

Jenny : Peut-être parce que la faculté de médecine et celle de criminologie sont à des heures de route.

Blaise : Bébé, écoute, c'est ton avenir que tu es en train de jouer là. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois penser. Sinon c'est comme ça que dans quelques années tu vas te retrouver femme au foyer.

Jenny : Mais on ne pourra plus être ensemble.

Blaise : On se verra le week-end, les vacances et tous les autres moments où on aura besoin l'un de l'autre.

Jenny : Les relations à distance n'ont pas beaucoup d'avenir.

Blaise : Nous, on n'y arrivera.

La grande Elodie Johnson n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Ca tout le monde pouvait en être sûr. Certes pour le moment toutes ses tentatives de « dragage » ne s'étaient montrées guère concluante mais ce genre de chose s'était comme le vélo, ça ne s'oubliait pas ! Un jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa nouvelle liste de mec, la dernière ayant subitement disparut tous comme celle d'avant et celle d'encore avant. Mais bon ce n'était pas sa négligence dans le rangement qui allait lui faire perdre son pari (si elle savait ! alala Elodie tu déçois l'auteur elle qui te pensait si maligne). Prochaine victime : Théodore Nott, Serpentard confirmé, et ami de Drago d'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, bien sûr avant que ce dernier ne commence à sortir avec sa belle.

Théodore était en effet l'arqué type même du Serpentard qui n'avait pas évolué depuis la guerre. Toujours ancré dans ses idées de supériorité du sang et nostalgique de l'époque Voldemort, il n'était pas tout à fait ce qu'Elodie définissait comme le mec idéal, néanmoins il était d'un physique plutôt agréable, ce qui était le critère principal de la Johnson, et il avait ce magnétisme macho qui excitait assez la jolie blonde.

Elodie : Allez Elodie ! A l'attaque !

Remettant ses cheveux en place et embrassant une dernière fois son reflet dans un carreau, la peste analysa une dernière fois la situation. Cette fois, elle ne devait pas se planter. Théodore était élégamment (comme tout sang pur qui se respecte) affalé dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Serpentards, un livre dans les mains, il ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était la prochaine victime d'un stratagème sournois.

Elo de sa démarche la plus sexy s'avança et ce posa de manière très sensuelle sur le rebord du fauteuil. Elle compta intérieurement dix seconde et… rien. Quinze ? Vingt ? Trente ? Toujours rien ! A quoi jouait-il ? On n'ignore pas Elodie Johnson ! De manière beaucoup moins élégante, elle se racla la gorge afin qu'enfin sa présence soit remarqué. Théodore leva enfin les yeux mais les rebaissa aussitôt. Non, et puis quoi encore ? Il avait quoi ce mec ? Seul explication plausible, il devait être homo ! Pourtant sa réputation tout comme celle de Drago et Blaise autrefois était reconnue. Nouveau raclement de gorge, cette fois tellement fort qu'il en écorcha les parois muqueuses de la jeune femme.

Théodore : Qu'est ce que tu me veux Johnson ?

Comment ça qu'est ce qu'elle lui voulait ? Il aurait dû sauter de joie qu'elle daigne lui accorder son attention.

Elodie : (beaucoup moins sûr d'elle d'un seul coup) Je … euh…

Une idée ! Vite une idée !

Elodie : Je … Il est intéressant ton livre ?

Théodore : Mon livre ? Alors tu viens en exagérant beaucoup trop à mon goût ton roulage de cul avec une jupe à ra la chatte pour me demander si mon livre est intéressant ? Arrête ton petit jeu Johnson ! Tu veux coucher avec moi.

Elodie : Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Tu… tu te trompe totalement.

Théodore : Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi. Les filles comme toi j'en connais un paquet.

A oui ? Il en connaissait un paquet ? Le visage d'Elodie se décomposa à une vitesse folle. Elle qui était unique. Totalement unique ! Il était en train de la faire rentrer dans une catégorie de filles et d'après ce qu'elle comprenait cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un compliment.

La bouche de la blonde s'ouvrit mais a cour d'argument se referma aussitôt. (Le premier qui fait une blague sur les blondes je lui casse la gueule ! L'auteur est blonde, enfin du moins celle qui est en train d'écrire). Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'héritier Nott puis complètement paniquée par la situation, elle prit la fuite. Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu (enfin plutôt lu mais entendu ça sonne mieux) la grande Elodie Johnson venait de tout simplement prendre la fuite comme la toute petite fille fragile qu'elle avait étouffé en elle depuis l'âge de deux ans.

Que ça échoue une fois, encore cela pouvait passer mais deux fois alors là ça devenait vraiment trop. Le jeune Malefoy balança la brochure de faculté politique qu'il tenait dans ses mains et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le moelleux canapé de la salle commune des préfets en chef. Ce soir encore son érection l'avait lâché avec Hermione alors qu'elle l'avait titillé toute la journée quand la jolie Serena avait été dans le coin. Mais que ce passait-il à la fin ? A la fois désolé pour sa petite amie mais aussi terriblement vexé, il avait quitté la salle avant que celle ci ne puisse dire la moindre chose. Il était maintenant en train de ruminer bêtement et au lieu de se poser des questions sur l'avenir de ses études, il s'en posé sur l'avenir de son couple.

Soudain la porte de la chambre grinça et la lionne vint se lover elle aussi dans le canapé. Elle attendit un long moment avant de prendre la parole comme si elle espérait que comme d'habitude se serait lui qui prendrait les choses en main. Pas de chance !

Hermione : Drago, ça va nous deux ?

Les yeux acier du Serpentard se relevèrent quelques instants avant de à nouveau se poser sur le sol.

Dray : Je ne sais pas Hermione. Je ne sais plus.

Hermione : Répond moi franchement, ce n'est pas que tu es devenu impuissant ? Tu en as encore des érections ?

Dray : Ouais.

Mione : Ok. Et ça veut dire quoi ça pour nous ? Enfin je veux dire qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Tu… tu vas me quitter ? Ou alors tu vas rester avec moi mais aller soulager tes besoins ailleurs ?

Dray : Et oh calme toi Hermione. Il n'est pas question que je te quitte pour le moment et encore moins que j'aille voir ailleurs.

Mione : Mais ça ne va plus nous deux ?

Dray : C'est vrai qu'on traverse une période de difficultés mais on va la surmonter, tu vas voir je suis sûr qu'en y mettant un peu du nôtre, on peut faire revenir le désir. Il faut juste qu'on sorte du train -train et qu'on soit un peu plus original.

Mione : (se blottissant contre son torse) Je t'aime.

Dray : Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Mione : Tu ne pense pas que l'année prochaine la période de difficultés va être insurmontable en ne se voyant plus ? Toi (regardant la brochure) à la fac de politique et moi à celle de l'enseignement.

Dray : Je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment suivre des études de politique.

Mione : Comment ça ?

Dray : Je ne sais pas. Je me suis toujours senti plus doué pour le terrain que pour les négociations.

Mione : Tu es très doué pour les négociations ça crois moi. Après tout tu es un Serpentard et un Malefoy par-dessus tout.

Dray : C'est vrai. Je ferais surement un très bon ministre de la magie, je suis très doué comme baratineur. Mais est-ce-que j'ai vraiment envi de baratiner toute ma vie ? Pas sûr.

Mione : Tu veux faire quoi alors ?

Dray : J'avais pensé à aurore. Après tout avec tous l'enseignement que j'ai reçus en tant qu'héritier de Voldemort.

Mione : Mais c'est génial. Tu serais avec Harry et Blaise. Et je suis persuadé que tu seras le meilleur de tous les aurores.

Dray : Et toi alors, madame la future directrice ?

Mione : Oh moi je ne sais pas du tout. Directrice ça colle tellement bien avec mon image de miss je sais tout mais j'ai l'impression que depuis la fin de la guerre ce trait de ma personnalité est devenu très secondaire. Je ne sais pas si cette vocation me convient vraiment. T'en pense quoi ?

Dray : Je ne vaux pas influencer ton choix chérie.

Mione : Mais tu as une idée du métier dans lequel tu me verrais bien ?

Dray : Oui, en effet, j'ai une petite idée.

Mione : Et tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

Dray : Non, c'est à toi de le découvrir toi-même.

Mione : Mais tu me le diras quand les dossiers seront clos et que je ne pourrais plus changer d'avis ?

Dray : Si tu veux.

Mione : Ok. Ca me parait honnête comme arrangement. Mais tu peux changer de discourt entre temps.

En même temps qu'elle terminait sa phrase, elle se leva et se dirigea vers un tiroir.

Dray : Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Mione : Je cherche un parchemin et une plume. Tu vas noter le métier que tu me vois exercer et je n'aurais droit de le lire que quand j'aurais pris ma décision définitive.

Dray : C'est ridicule !

Mione : Tu as dis qu'on devait être original et sortir du train-train.

Dray : Oui, mais pas de cette manière là.

Mione : (lui tendant le papier) Ne discute pas et note !

Tous les élèves étaient partis se coucher, du moins ils étaient sensés mais au fond de lui, James Potter espérait qu'il existait encore des rebelles qui comme lui auparavant contrer les lois du château pour continuer la foire avec ses camarades jusqu'à pas d'heure. A la belle époque ! Maintenant c'était lui qui passait dans les couloirs pour vérifier qu'aucun élève n'avait quitté son lit et qu'aucun héritier de Voldemort ne rodait dans le coin.

Soudain un bruit se fit entendre. Tous les sens en alerte, il avança lentement dos au mur et la baguette à la main. Au détour du couloir, il aperçut une ombre. Cette fois, il tenait quelqu'un. Enfin un peu d'action.

James : On ne bouge plus ! Levez les mains ! Je suis aurore et je suis armé.

Voix : Oui, et moi je suis la bibliothécaire et j'aimerai pouvoir fermer ma bibliothèque tranquillement.

James : Narcissa ?

Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres malicieuses. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il pensait, il avait cherché la jeune femme toute la journée sans pouvoir la trouver et là elle était devant lui inoffensive et prête à ce faire cueillir comme une fleur des champs.

James : Qu'est ce que tu fais dans un couloir seul comme ça en pleine nuit ?

Narcissa : Je terminais quelques petites choses dans mon travail. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes me punir ?

James : Ca te plairait ? Que je te donne la fessée ?

Narcissa : A quoi tu joues Potter ? Tu te rappels du grand blond qui est professeur de potion et qui est aussi mon mari ?

James : Oh ne me dis pas qu'avec les années qui ont passé tu es encore amoureuse de ce vieux Lucius ?

Narcissa : Je te ferais dire qu'il est aussi vieux que toi !

James : Oui, mais avec moi, il y a plus de… passion !

Narcissa : (petit rire) T'es complètement taré ! Bon je vais me coucher.

James : A je te fais rire. Tu sais ce que ça veux dire ? Tu as un pied dans mon lit. (Lui tendant son bras) Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à votre chambre madame Malefoy.

Narcissa : Pourquoi pas, monsieur Potter.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, lorsqu'une touffe blonde releva la tête. Dès ce moment une brulure intense lui endolorie la nuque lui faisant regretter la position dans laquelle elle avait dormi. En effet, Jessy Malefoy se trouvait dans un des canapés de la salle commune des quatre maisons, recroquevillé sur le torse de son petit ami. Le soir après s'être restaurés, ils s'étaient installés dans la seule pièce où Serpentard et Griffondor pouvaient se retrouver sans risque à une heure aussi tardive et la fatigue n'avait pas tardé à les faire tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Pour réveiller en douceur son homme, elle passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux en batailles. Une grimace sur le visage du Potter confirma que lui également devait souffrir de quelques courbatures. Il ouvrit un œil puis le referma, le soleil étant trop agressif pour ses fragiles pupilles. Malheureusement pour toi jeune Potter, ta petite amie n'est pas connue pour sa patience. Et avant qu'il ne puisse ne serait ce que rêver d'un repos supplémentaire, la douce main de sa chère et tendre s'abattit sur sa joue dans un violent claquement.

Harry: Aie!

Jessy: Allez ! Debout ! Il est l'heure !

Harry : Oh. Il est quelle heure ?

Jessy : Je ne sais pas mais il fait jour et je veux remplir mon dossier d'inscription en fac aujourd'hui.

Harry : Ouais et bien tu peux y aller sans moi. Je te rejoins… dans quelques heures.

Jessy : (lui redonnant une claque sur la tête) Non, je veux que tu m'accompagnes.

Harry : Pourquoi ? Pour me faire un peu plus souffrir. On a encore jusqu'à la fin de la semaine pour remplir c'est fichus dossiers.

Jessy : Oui, mais je préfère m'y prendre tôt et si monsieur daigne se lever peut-être que nous pourrions je ne sais pas moi ? Choisir la même fac.

A la remarque de la Malefoy, Harry releva la tête si vite si bien qu'un torticolis vint s'ajouter aux nombreuses courbatures.

Harry : Comment ça la même fac ?

Jessy : Oui, j'ai bien réfléchi et je voudrais être une avocate spécialisé dans la criminologie. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y a de grande chance pour que toi et moi nous fréquentions la même fac de criminologie l'année prochaine.

Maria se réveilla blottit dans les bras du fameux Brian. Et oui, ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et la jeune femme sourie non pas à l'idée d'avoir séduit un bel apollon mais plutôt à celle d'avoir rajouté une conquête à son tableau.

Son regard se posa sur le garçon qui partageait son lit à l'heure actuelle, il n'était pas désagréable, la Griffondor pouvait même dire qu'elle avait vraiment passé un agréable moment avec lui. Mais le concours oblige : elle ne pouvait pas s'attacher ! A personne ! Elle devait gagner. Pour elle ce n'était plus un simple défi avec sa meilleure amie, non s'était devenu une victoire de plus sur la vie qui n'avait pas souvent été clémente avec elle. Pourtant depuis quelques temps les choses semblaient s'arranger, avec ses amis, ils avaient en quelque sorte créé une nouvelle famille.

Des images de sa vie commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux. Oui, elle en avait vécu des expériences difficiles, mais celle-ci lui avait permis d'être la jeune femme qu'elle était aujourd'hui. Combative, à l'écoute, compréhensive, pédagogue et forte.

En pensant à tout ça, elle secoua la tête résignée, et oui, la vie avait fait d'elle une parfaite psychomage. Si finalement c'était ça sa voie…

Croissants, pains au chocolat, jus de citrouille, partout sur les tables des mets bien appétissants donnaient une petite vague de gourmandise qui éveillait la bonne humeur.

Ce matin là, Narcissa s'était levée de bonne heure comme à son habitude pour partager un copieux petit déjeuné avec son mari. Pourtant Lucius lui ne semblait pas vraiment présent, même si tout comme sa femme, il était assis à la table des professeurs, son esprit lui était bien loin.

Narcissa : (essayant une dernière fois d'engager la conversation) Tu la trouve comment cette nouvelle confiture de citrouille ?

Lucius : Ca va.

Et avant que sa moitié ne puisse répliquer, il saisit une de ses préparations de cours pour se plonger dedans passionnément. Quelque peu frustrée, Mme Malefoy croqua hâtivement dans une biscotte avant de se rendre compte qu'un homme debout face à elle la regardait avec assistance.

Narcissa : Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai de la confiture sur le nez ou quoi ?

James : Non, bien sûr que non. Il est parfait ton nez. Même je dirais plus, il est magnifique ton nez.

A la remarque de l'aurore, le professeur de potion leva la tête avant de la rebaisser sans omettre de au passage toussoter un petit rire.

James : Et tu es particulièrement en beauté aujourd'hui.

Narcissa : (un petit air satisfait) Merci.

James : Mais de rien. Je dois aller rejoindre mon poste d'aurore mais si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit tu sais où me trouver.

Lorsque le père Potter fût assez éloigné, Narcissa donna un coup de coude dans l'épaule de son mari afin d'attirer son attention.

Narcissa : Tu as vu ? Il me drague complètement. Tu as de la concurrence mon amour.

Cette fois ci, le maître de potion ne put se retenir et éclata dans une hilarité totale qui fit retourner bien des têtes. Au diable l'attitude impassible des Malefoy !

Lucius : (se tenant les côtes) Ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à son petit manège. Il fait simplement ça pour rendre jalouse l'autre mégère. Je te pensais plus subtile que cela, ma chérie.

Narcissa : Ah oui parce que tu crois que je ne peux pas attirer les hommes ?

Lucius : Oh bien sûr que tu le peux. Tu es une des plus belles femmes de ton âge. Mais tu es incapable de me tromper.

Narcissa : Comment ça ?

Lucius : Tu es tout simplement éperdument amoureuse de moi et tu es consciente plus que personne de la chance que tu as d'être tombée enceinte et que j'ai dû t'épouser.

Narcissa : Ah oui, tu crois ça ? Tu as dû m'épouser ? Non, mais tu crois quoi mon pauvre Lucius. Tu n'es pas un cadeau non plus. Regarde-toi, plongé dans tes cours à ne même pas m'adresser un regard. Je ne suis pas un acquis ! Je pourrais partir !

Et sur ces belles paroles, elle quitta sa chaise renversant au passage son thé brulant sur son cher et tendre.

CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP

Les talons hauts du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal retentissaient dans les grands couloirs vides de l'école. Ce son elle l'aimait tellement, cela lui rappelait l'époque où elle aussi était élève et que munie d'une jupe beaucoup trop courte et d'escarpins elle traversait ces mêmes couloirs mais entourée de sa meilleure amie Lili et de son petit ami, Sirius.

Oui, les choses avaient bien changé. Lili n'était plus là pour hurler sur James et le traiter de crétin fini et Sirius n'était plus son petit ami. Elle était une mère rejetée célibataire. Il y a quelques années tous les hommes étaient à ses pieds et rêvaient de faire leur vie avec la magnifique héritière Halliwell et maintenant ces mêmes hommes étaient mariés avec des enfants et elle, elle était seule. Désespérément seule. Lindsay chassa ses idées noires de sa tête. Certes elle était seule mais c'est parce qu'elle le voulait bien. En effet, n'importe quel homme si elle le désirée vraiment, elle pouvait l'obtenir. Qui ne lâcherait pas tout pour cette ex-aurore encore splendide ?

C'est beaucoup plus sûr d'elle, que le professeur entrepris un virage serré dans le long couloir. Et là, toutes ces belles paroles s'envolèrent en fumée. Au bout de la grande allée sa nouvelle assistante était carrément en train d'embrasser son Sirius. Non, mais pour qui elle se prenait cette petite garce. Elle croyait que parce qu'elle avait plus de dix ans de moins qu'elle et était horriblement sexy elle pouvait lui piquer son mec. Et bien il faut croire que oui.

Lindsay : (hurlant presque) Haley ! Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ce couloir ? Mon prochain cours commence dans … (regardant sa montre) deux heures … tu devrais déjà être en train de tout préparer !

Haley : (un sourire faussement gêné aux lèvres) Oh désolé, Lindsay. Je suis terriblement embarrassée que tu nous ais trouvé dans une telle situation.

Lindsay : Je m'en fiche de ta situation. Je suis juste … contrariée que mon cours ne soit pas encore prêt. J'aimerais qu'il le soit, _maintenant_ !

Haley : Très bien, j'y vais. (Laçant un clin d'œil à Sirius et lui murmurant) A ce soir, _j'espère_.

Sirius regarda la jolie petite assistante sortir du couloir exagérant beaucoup trop son roulement des hanches. Puis une fois que celle-ci ne fut plus dans son rayon de vision, il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la mine encore rageuse de la Halliwell.

Sirius : C'est fou comme la jalousie te rend studieuse dans ton travail.

Lindsay : Je ne suis pas jalouse ! Je suis juste inquiète pour l'organisation de mon cours.

Sirius : Tu es d'un ridicule, Lindsay. De toute façon il n'y a plus rien entre nous, n'est ce pas ?

Lindsay : Bien sûr qu'il n'y a plus rien. Il n'y a même jamais rien eu. A part du vent peut-être…

Sirius : Très bien. Tant mieux comme ça tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à que je m'envoie en l'air avec ton assistante. Elle est très gourmande, tu sais, comme tu l'as été il y a quelques années.

Lindsay : (partant en serrant les poings) Espèce de c*n !

Le cours de potion venait de débuter pour les Serpentards et Griffondors de 7ème année. Dans les caves humides du château, derrière une large table de chêne massif se trouvait le professeur présentant un à un les récipients de couleurs diverses.

Lucius : Et voici une potion qui permet d'empoisonner un être magique de puissance supérieur. Toutes ces potions servent à la même chose mais ont des puissances très variées. Chaque binôme va donc venir prendre un échantillon de chacune puis vous analyserez les composants qui permettent cette variation. Compris ? Vous pouvez donc vous levez et faire la queue devant le bureau mais dans le silence et le calme.

Les paroles du blond furent suivies par tonnerre de grincement de chaises puis par une pagaille considérable due aux nombreux élèves se battant pour arriver les premiers au bureau et ainsi commencer la recherche avant. Heureusement qu'il avait parlé de silence et de calme !

Derrière, à la fin de la queue se trouvait notre petit groupe qui ne semblait pas du tout s'inquiéter pour le devoir de potion. Pourtant Elodie, elle était préoccupée par quelque chose soudain une idée lui vint. Elle saisit brusquement le poignet de la préfète en chef la faisant reculer au plus près d'elle.

Elodie : Hermione, il faut que tu m'aide ! Tu es mon seul espoir.

Hermione : Oui, je veux bien mais à quoi ?

Elodie : (chuchotant à l'oreille de la lionne afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes de ses autres amis) J'ai un problème avec les mecs ?

Hermione : Comment ça ?

Elodie : (hurlant à cause de son énervement) _Je n'arrive plus à me taper de mec voilà quoi ! _

A la remarque de la blonde, toutes les têtes se retournèrent à la fois choqué mais aussi amusé.

Elodie : A bien, merci pour ta discrétion, Hermione !

La brune ne préféra pas relever et continua à interroger son amie.

Hermione : Développe…

Elodie : Voilà, pour le pari avec Maria j'ai déjà fait plusieurs tentatives qui ont toutes été un échec. Mais la dernière s'était la pire c'était avec Théodore Nott, il faut que tu m'aide Hermione je t'en pris. Tu sais que tu es ma meilleure amie.

Hermione : Oui, enfin Jessy, Jenny et Maria aussi. Pourquoi moi ?

Elodie : Parce que tu as réussi à mettre et à garder le grand Drago Malefoy dans ton lit. Crois moi on a toutes à apprendre de toi.

Hermione : Et que veux tu que je fasse pour t'aider ?

Elodie : Tu te rappel quand tu as couché avec Drago la première fois ? Tu lui as sauté dessus avant que je ne couche moi avec lui ?

Hermione : Oui et alors ?

Elodie : Alors on va faire le contraire !

Hermione : Comment ça ?

Elodie : Tu vas faire croire à Nott que tu veux coucher avec lui et juste avant que vous concluez je lui saute dessus ! Génial non ?

Drago, juste devant sa petite amie faisant la queue patiemment eut un hoquet de surprise face à l'idée de sa meilleure amie. Il se retourna brutalement saisissant Hermione par la taille dans un geste protecteur.

Drago : Il en est hors de question.

Elodie : Eh c'était une conversation entre fille ! Et c'est à Hermione de prendre la décision pas à toi. Chérie ne te laisse pas influencée par lui, tu es une femme libre merde !

Drago : (le regard accusateur) Hermione ?

La lionne les regarda un à un plus son regard s'arrêta sur son petit ami. Avec la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était-il bien prudent de jouer à ce petit jeu ?

Hermione : Je suis désolé Elo.

Une cohue infernale se trouvait déjà aux portes du bureau du directeur de Poudlard lorsque nos huit amis arrivèrent dans le couloir. Dés cet instant tous lancèrent un regard de reproche à Jessy qui avait tant insisté pour venir faire leurs inscriptions si tôt. Il faut croire qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir l'idée. Ce qui permit une fois de plus à Blaise de souligner la « stupidité de sa belle sœur » selon ses dires. Sans un mot, ils s'assirent donc tous sur le sol froid du château se lançant chacun leur tour des regards incertains. Dans quelques minutes (ou quelques heures d'après la queue qui les attendait) leur destin serait fixait, ils ne pourraient faire demi-tour. Ils seraient tous inscrit dans une faculté. C'est Elodie qui n'en pouvant plus de ce silence pesant qui régnait chez ses amis qui brisa la glace et engagea une conversation que tous le monde avait pris soin jusque là d'éviter.

Elodie : Alors c'est fait ? Tous le monde ici est fixé sur une faculté ?

Drago leva les yeux avec un ton de reproche vers sa meilleure amie qui avait osé aborder le sujet tabou.

Drago : Elodie ! On avait dit que n'en parlé pas avant d'avoir rempli les dossiers pour ne pas s'influencer.

Elodie : Oui, mais c'est pesant, c'est lourd et c'est complètement idiot. Et si j'avais envi d'être influencé, hein ? Pourquoi on ne se dit pas dés maintenant ce que l'on a choisi, merde ! Ca nous évitera cette tête d'enterrement que tout le monde tire.

Drago : Bon très bien, qui veut commencer ?

Il regarda un à un ses amis avec un air de défi. Qui allait oser se lancer dans cette tâche le premier ? Une chose était sûr ce ne serait pas lui qui influencerais les autres.

Harry : Bon bah comme ce n'est une surprise pour personne je commence. Blaise et moi nous avons décidé d'aller dans la fac de criminologie de Londres, _Magic Crime _pour devenir aurore.

Le jeune Potter afficha un sourire satisfait après sa déclaration tandis que le Malefoy hochait frénétiquement la tête en fusillant du regard l'autre garçon du groupe, c'est-à-dire Blaise. Si ça ce n'était pas l'exemple parfait de deux personnes qui en avaient fortement discuté et qui s'étaient fortement influencés …

Jessy : Et bien moi j'ai décidé d'être avocate et de me spécialiser dans la criminologie pour ainsi pouvoir aller dans la même fac que toi mon amour.

Une fois encore les réactions des trois garçons du groupe différèrent tandis que Harry blottissait sa petite amie contre lui, Drago soupirait devant le manque de sérieux des ces conspirateurs quant à Blaise lui il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive.

Blaise : Quoi ? Comment ça ? Ca veut dire qu'elle va se retrouver dans la même fac que moi. Ce n'était pas prévu ça Harry ? Hein ? Répond moi ! Tu étais au courant que ta furie allait se retrouver dans la même école que moi ? Qu'elle allait avoir des cours en commun avec moi ? Hein ? Tu le savais ?

Harry : Calme-toi Blaise. Le campus est grand. Vous allez à peine vois croiser.

Blaise : Poudlard aussi est grand et pourtant je la croise déjà beaucoup trop à mon goût. Et puis elle ne voulait pas aller dans la même fac que sa sœur ?

Jessy : Oh mais pour ton information je vais dans la même fac que ma sœur, _monsieur._

Blaise (se tournant vers sa petite amie) : Comment ça ?

Jenny : Oui, je voulais être médicomage quand j'étais petite et puis finalement me retrouver dans la fac de médecine toute seule je ne me sens pas vraiment prête. Alors j'ai eu une idée géniale pour rester avec vous et exercer ce que je veux. Je vais être médicomage légiste et ainsi étudier à _Magic Crime_ aussi !

Elodie : Alors comme ça vous allez tout les quatre dans la même fac ? Après ça les rumeurs d'un couple à quatre ne vont faire que s'amplifier. Et dire que moi aussi j'ai choisi _Magic Crime_ décidément je vais définitivement être associé à votre petite sauterie !

Maria : Tu te spécialise dans la presse policière ?

Elodie : Ouais, les meurtres, les vieux secrets de familles à aller déterrer, ça me plait.

Jessy : Mouais, dis plutôt que tu avais peur qu'on te manque.

Elodie : Certainement pas ! (sourire en coin) La seule susceptible de me manquer ici c'est Maria.

Maria : Oh mais ne t'inquiètes pas Elo, je ne vais pas te manquer puisqu'on va au même endroit.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, la rousse développa.

Maria : Et oui, finalement je suis peut-être faite pour être psychomage donc j'ai décidé de pousser le paradoxe à fond et de me spécialiser dans la psychologie criminelle.

Un sentiment de joie remplit soudain très vitre les six futurs étudiant mais il fut rapidement remplacer par une légère amertume lorsqu'ils se retournèrent vers Drago et Hermione. Non, ce ne serait pas comme à Poudlard. Le groupe ne serait pas au complet, parmi eux il y avait une future directrice et un futur ministre ce qui n'avait pas grand rapport avec la criminologie.

Jessy et Elodie, les deux pires pestes du groupe se levèrent dans un même mouvement pour venir se blottir contre Hermione. Harry lui ne leva même pas le regard. Prendre conscience qu'il allait être séparé de sa meilleure amie, sa petite sœur de cœur était plus douloureux qu'il avait pu penser.

Jessy : Les soirées entre filles ne vont plus être pareilles sans toi.

Hermione : Eh les filles ça va. Ce n'est pas la mort. Et Harry ôte moi cette impassibilité de ton visage, elle te va beaucoup moins bien qu'à Drago. Je n'ai même pas encore dis ce que je voulais faire. Vous auriez attendu quelques secondes de plus, cela aurait pu vous éviter la honte de montrer que vous avez un cœur Jess et Elo, parce que je vais aussi à _Magic Crime_. J'ai longtemps hésité entre l'enseignement, médicomage et aurore et finalement je suis bien trop peu patiente pour l'enseignement. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas détrôner mon _papa_ et d'être aurore option médicomage légiste. Je vais devoir doubler le travail mais je ne suis pas une miss je sais tout pour rien.

Drago : Vous êtes impensables quand même ? Pas un pour rattraper les autres. Vous avez tous décidé en fonction les uns des autres. Franchement je vous pensez plus adultes.

Harry : Pourquoi tu as décidé quoi toi ?

Drago : La n'est pas la question !

Hermione : Si justement, elle est là la question. Alors quelle est ta voie mon amour ?

Drago : J'ai décidé à la fin de mes études de monter mon centre de criminologie. Je vais faire aurore option chef d'équipe, après tout ça toujours été moi la tête du groupe ici.

Blaise : (affichant un grand sourire) Et j'ai bien l'impression qu'on va tous continuer ensemble, bon j'aurais pu me passer de l'autre là mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie. (Vous avez deviné de qui il parle ?)

Elodie : En plus, on vient tous de trouver un futur employeur. Puisque de toute façon il est clair que tu nous engage tous n'est ce pas Drago ?

La porte de la salle commune des Serpentards claqua violemment après le passage d'Elodie. C'était bon, la jeune femme était déterminée, après avoir passé la majeur partie de la nuit à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, la blonde avait pris une grande décision. Théodore Nott voulait jouer les malins, il pensait pouvoir coucher avec elle et la jeter mais alors là il rêvait. On n'utilise pas une Johnson, c'est la Johnson qui utilise les autres. Son plan était donc simple, elle allait rendre Nott fou d'elle, il ne l'aurait pas tant qu'il ne se roulerait pas par terre lui avouant son amour.

Au loin, elle repéra sa proie. Ok, elle avait saisi le personnage. La manière douce ne marcherait pas, il avait compris son petit jeu mais la manière forte alors là, elle allait le rendre fou. Sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers le garçon assit dans un fauteuil, arrivée à sa hauteur, elle l'enjamba et s'installa à califourchon sur lui.

La surprise du garçon fut vite remplacée par un sourire vicieux et il commença à balader ses mains un peu partout sur la jolie blonde.

Elodie : Ok, c'est moi qui vais dicter les règles du jeu.

Théodore : Ah oui ? Tu en ais sûr ?

Elodie eut à peine le temps de réagir qu'une main soulevait sa jupe tandis que la deuxième descendait la fermeture éclair du jeune homme.

Toutes les bonnes résolutions d'Elodie s'envolèrent quand le Serpentard lui saisit le cou pour l'embrasser. Tous les principes, la volonté et tous ce qui faisait que la Johnson avait changé s'envolèrent en instant pour laisser place à la Elodie de Beauxbaton une peste au mœurs légère qui n'hésite pas à passer du bon temps avec un garçon en plein milieu d'une salle commune.

Une fois, la « passion » passée, le jeune homme se rhabilla puis avant de partir se baissa vers l'oreille de la Johnson.

Théodore : C'était pas mal.

Et sans se retourner, il quitta la pièce laissant Elodie aussi fragile qu'une petite fille abandonnée. Les choses ne pouvaient pas se passer comme ça. Qu'avait ce mec pour avoir autant de pouvoir sur elle ?

Lorsque Drago Malefoy entra dans l'appartement des préfets en chef, il crut pendant un dixième de seconde que l'héritier de Voldemort avait repris du service mais il s'aperçut bien vite que la cause que ce chantier n'était autre que sa bien aimée en personne.

Drago : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Un nettoyage de printemps ?

Hermione : Non, je cherche le petit papier ou tu as noté le métier dans lequel tu me voyais bien.

Drago : (lui tendant le papier en question) Je ne te faisais pas confiance. Je l'avais gardé sur moi.

La jeune femme lui arracha le papier des mains et le déplia avec empressement. L'avis de son petit ami avait-il tant d'importance à ses yeux ? Il faut croire que oui. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle lui glissa un petit « je t'aime » avant de jeter le papier et de se pendre à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Au sol sur la petite feuille, on pouvait voir écrit de la fine plume du Serpentard : Aurore.

FIN DE L'EPISODE

Nous attendons vos réactions ^^


	34. Ce soir, on sort !

_Episode 6_

_Ce soir, on sort !_

Les premières lueurs de l'aube filtraient à travers les rideaux tirés de la confortable chambre de Miss Van de Camp. Celle-ci, un bandeau rose sur la tête, ses cheveux d'ordinaire plaqués, auréolant son oreiller, dormait à poings fermés. Enfin, jusqu'à cet instant.

« Toc, toc ».

Des coups de becs caractéristiques, que la belle femme reconnaissait entre milles la tirèrent soudainement du sommeil.

Otant son bandeau à la hâte, et le jetant sur sa table de nuit, elle glissa du lit et ouvrit la fenêtre dans un grand coup. Un magnifique aigle lui rendit son regard perçant.

Lena : Sillas.

Elle tendit la main pour détacher sa lettre. Une lettre du ministère, lui communiquant certainement sa prochaine mission. Excitée, elle prit soin de décacheter l'enveloppe, pour en sortir le magnifique papier si pompeux du Ministère de la Magie.

Ses traits se figèrent. Ses yeux continuant à lire la lettre brusquement sérieux et froids, son cœur soudain arrêté.

Lena remit doucement la lettre dans son enveloppe, et sans un regard, prit ses affaires préparées la veille et soigneusement pliées sur sa chaise et sortit de sa chambre.

Drago tranchait son pain avec férocité sous les yeux perçants d'une jeune blonde déjà bien éveillée.

Elodie : Ce pain ne t'a rien fait, Dray. (elle balaya la salle du regard et sourit) Qu'est ce qui se passe entre toi et Hermione ?

Drago lâcha son couteau et jeta un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Le genre de regard qui ne laissait pas indemne la personne visée. Mais la Johnson eut tout juste un sourire.

Dray (reprenant une cuillère) : Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit, indignée, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle se contenta d'un regard noir, et prit le pot de confiture que Drago convoitait en signe de révolte. Néanmoins, le sentiment d'irritation fit bientôt place à un vif intérêt. Si son meilleur ami ne voulait rien lui dire, c'est qu'il se passait quelque chose de vraiment grave, non ? Et s'il la rembarrait comme ça, c'est qu'il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle soit au courant. Conclusion ? Ce quelque chose était certainement très embarrassant.

La jeune fille sourit. Drago avait de quoi s'inquiéter. La grande Elodie Johnson n'allait pas renoncer si facilement.

Après tout, elle avait ça dans la peau, et voulait en faire son métier, non ?

Fouineuse professionnelle, ça promet…

A la table des Gryffondor, Harry posait le même regard interrogatif sur sa meilleure amie.

Hermione (agacée) : C'est pourtant pas compliqué non ? Mais quel abrutit ! Je ne lui plais plus c'est ça ? Je ne suis pas assez géniale pour monsieur ?!

Harry : Mione, calme toi, je ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles !

Maria : Ben de Drago, c'est évident…

Harry : Oui, bon d'accord, mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle dit ça ?

Maria haussa les épaules, et replongea la tête dans son bol. Elle avait d'autres pensées en tête d'autant plus importantes. Un nouveau rendez vous avec un élève de Poufsouffle avait lieu cette après midi, et elle était légèrement angoissée. Elle avait été surprise de voir ce nom sur la liste d'Elodie, étant donné la répulsion que la jeune blonde avait pour cette maison, mais entre parenthèse, la jeune fille se justifiait par le physique absolument divin du jeune homme.

Et Maria n'avait aucun doute sur les goûts de sa meilleure amie.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit. Derrière Harry, Jessy lui intimait de garder le silence par son index posé sur sa bouche. Cette dernière posa alors les mains sur les yeux de son petit ami et avec un rire de gamine, se pencha.

Jessy (avec une voix de gamine) : C'est qui ?

Harry (souriant) : Euh…voyons voir…Jenny ?

Jessy le tapa sur la tête et s'installa à ses côtés, poussant Hermione, qui n'en finissait pas de décolérer.

Hermione (continuant à parler seule) : Non mais vraiment, et ce matin, un incapable encore une fois ! Alors, je veux bien, une fois, deux fois, pourquoi pas…mais là, c'est un véritable raz de marée…

Jessy (à Harry) : De quoi est ce qu'elle parle ?

Harry (haussant les épaules) : Aucune idée, mon cœur…tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

Le « cœur » en question sourit et, oubliant son amie visiblement préoccupée, se consacra à son petit ami.

Maria (riant) : Bon, Mione, écoute…sois tu nous dis ce qui se passe, sois tu te tais, car, personne ne t'écoute tu sais ?

Mione (soupirant) : Il ne manquait plus que ça, d'abord lui, ensuite vous…

Maria fronça les sourcils, s'intéressant enfin un peu plus à la jeune fille. Elle semblait vraiment mal.

Maria : Mais enfin, qu'est c e…

Elle fut interrompue par un tapotement sur son épaule. Elle se retourna pour voir une petite rousse s'installer à ses côtés.

Ginny : Salut Maria, Mione, Har…(voyant le manège du couple) euh, enfin, je lui dirais bonjour plus tard, quand il se sera décollé de la Malefoy…(elle força un sourire) Je viens pour…

Elle farfouilla dans son sac quelques instants avant d'en sortir quelques petits parchemins, et en tendit un à Maria.

Ginny : Voilà, tout le monde est convié, ça se passe ce soir…

Elle se leva, adressant un dernier signe de tête à Hermione, et rejoignit un autre petit groupe, plus loin.

Mione : Qu'est ce que c'est ? Passe.

Elle attrapa le parchemin, et l'ouvrit. Jessy se pencha sur son épaule.

« _A l'approche des examens, et face à la perspective des séparations de plus en plus imminentes, _

_nous, les Serdaigles, avons décidé d'ouvrir les portes de notre belle tour à tous septième année _

_prêt à passer une soirée de folie…_

_Ce soir, à 22 heures, commencent les festivités. Portes ouvertes exclusivement aux sixièmes et septièmes année. Aucune participation n'est demandée. Votre présence suffira._

_Afin de ne pas alerter les professeurs, aurores, et autres employés du ministère, nous vous demandons de bien vous référer au parchemin suivant, qui vous expliquera toutes les démarches à suivre._

_Pour une nuit que vous n'oublierez pas. A ce soir -) »_

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Jessy. Si celle-ci n'était pas dérangée à l'idée de trainer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, qu'en était-il de celle de Serdaigle ?

Jessy : Fait voire l'autre parchemin !

Hermione sourit. Cette soirée tombait pile poile. Non seulement, elle était la bienvenue pour oublier tous ses soucis personnelles, mais elle lui permettrait de sortir un peu de sa petite bulle d'amis.

A la table des professeurs, Narcissa observait les élèves, le front plissé.

James : Salut, toi ! Tu es magnifique ce matin, comme toujours…

Narcissa (l'esprit ailleurs) : Hum…

James : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Narcissa : Tu ne trouves pas les élèves bizarres aujourd'hui ?

James détacha son regard de la Malefoy et jeta un œil sur les tables devant lui. C'est vrai qu'une atmosphère plutôt excitée semblait régner parmi les élèves. Plutôt bizarre si tôt le matin, et de plus un jour de cours. Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose. Il sourit. Il se garderait bien cependant, de le dire à la bibliothécaire stricte que semblait être devenu la jeune femme.

James : Pas plus que d'habitude…

Il sentit le coup de coude de son meilleur ami à sa droite et se retourna pour lui sourire.

Sirius (chuchotant) : Ca sent la soirée à plein nez…

Les deux aurores hochèrent la tête. Lupin, ayant vu leur petit manège, ouvrit la bouche, le regard sérieux, mais Sirius l'arrêta d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

Sirius : Laisse les vivres Remus. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est plus perspicace que les adultes nous surveillant à notre époque, qu'on doit les empêcher de vivre ce que l'on a vécut…

Il se stoppa en sentant le regard intrigué de sa cousine, qui tendait l'oreille dans l'espoir de capter leur conversation.

Sirius : Narcissa, c'est très mal d'écouter aux portes. En fait, ton mari n'est pas là ? Pas si lève tôt que ça le petit Lu…

Lucius (par derrière) : Je t'entends encore prononcer ce nom une seule fois…

Le mari pas si lève tôt en question avait fini par se lever, en retard. En retard et déjà de mauvaise humeur. Il fusilla du regard sa femme qui l'ignorait ostensiblement. D'habitude, c'était elle qui le réveillait. Enfin, depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, il avait cessé de se servir d'un réveil, préférant les réveils plus doux de Narcissa. Mais aujourd'hui, il était clair qu'elle l'avait fait exprès.

Lucius (s'asseyant à ses côtés) : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

Narcissa (montrant son front) : Il n'y a pas marqué réveil intégré.

James éclata de rire sous le regard noir du Malefoy.

L'heure d'histoire de la magie était la plus ennuyante de toutes. Même Elodie, passionnée par les histoires, et notamment en totale admiration devant son beau gosse de prof de Beauxbattons le pensait sans mal. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à piquer un petit somme réparateur quand la place à côté d'elle ne fut soudain plus libre. Jetant un regard de côté, elle manqua de tomber de son tabouret en reconnaissant le sombre et séduisant Theodore Nott.

Tiens, tiens. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, s'était pour le voir l'abandonner à son triste sort dans la salle commune des Serpentard après, malgré tout, avoir passer un assez bon moment. Que racontait-elle ? Un _très _excitant moment.

Elodie l'observa, son côté revêche et vengeur reprenant déjà le dessus sur son moment d'égarement.

Elo : Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Après tout, elle en avait soupé du petit Nott. Elle avait un pari à tenir, avait réussi à coucher avec lui, et devait maintenant passer à un autre. Elle avait gagné, merd* !

Alors pourquoi ce sentiment tenace de s'être tout simplement fait avoir lui serrait il la gorge aussi fort ?

Theodore : Je m'assois.

Elo (l'imitant avec agacement) : _Je m'assois._ Et bien, va t'assoir ailleurs, cette table ne veut pas de toi !

Theodore : Ouuh, mais c'est qu'on dirait qu'elle en a gros sur le cœur la belle Elodie…

Elo (se levant de son tabouret) : Dé-gage.

Theodore : Non.

Le rouge monta aux joues de la Johnson alors qu'elle le fusillait de son regard étincelant, presque noir. Aussitôt, elle s'en voulu de s'emporter à ce point. Ce n'était qu'un mec. Un mec, un mec, un mec. Beau, peut être. Séduisant, peut être. Ravageur, surement. Mais elle ne devait pas se montrer si vulnérable.

Les secondes s'égrenaient, et elle sentait le regard de Drago, plus qu'elle ne le voyait à sa gauche. Pitié, faite qu'il ne lui vienne pas en aide. La grande Elodie Johnson ne s'en remettrait pas.

Reprenant peu à peu contrôle et lucidité, et s'adjugeant fermement de ne plus trembler de rage face au jeune homme, elle se rassit.

Theodore (avec un sourire) : C'était pas la peine d'en faire tout un drame.

Instantanément, tout son corps qu'elle avait réussit à détendre nerfs après nerfs se crispa à nouveau et elle dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas hurler. Mal lui en pris…

Elo : Aïeuh !

Théodore détacha son regard de son parchemin, pour scruter la Johnson avec curiosité.

Elo (s'expliquant) : Je me suis mordu la langue.

Et pour la première fois, un vrai sourire, ni ironique, ni franchement moqueur, mais un beau et authentique sourire traversa le visage du jeune homme. Et Elodie se détendit enfin.

A l'autre bout de la salle, Jenny et Jessy, comme à leur habitude, bavassaient comme des oies.

Jenny (dessinant sur son parchemin) : Et tu crois que ça les dérangera si des Serpentards viennent ?

Jessy : Tu plaisantes ? Il devrait considérer comme un honneur qu'on daigne s'inviter !

Jenny : Ok, ok, mais Blaise…

Jessy (roulant des yeux) : Blaise…qu'est ce qu'il a encore cet abrutit ?

Jenny : Vous commencez à devenir ridicule tous les deux…

Jessy : Je t'arrête tout de suite. Sache qu'aujourd'hui, il a atteint le sommet de mon détestage !

Jenny (soupirant) : Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ?

Jessy : Lui, rien !

Jenny fronça les sourcils, et posant sa plume se tourna vers sa jumelle, perplexe.

Jenny : Je ne comprends…

Jessy (la coupant) : Harry !

Jenny (souriant) : Alors là, tu m'épates ! T'arrives même maintenant à reprocher à mon petit ami les conneries du tien ?

Jessy : J'ai pas eu de mal… tous les deux, ils ont inventé un nouveau sort, ou plutôt découvert un truc totalement débile, genre qui sert strictement à rien…

Jenny, soudain vraiment intéressée, se rapprocha du tabouret de sa sœur pour mieux capter ses révélations.

Jessy : Dès qu'ils se croisent…ce qui arrive souvent, ils mettent leurs baguettes sur leur gorge comme ça (elle brandit sa propre baguette sur son cou) et disent « Animenti » et…

Un grognement de cochon s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune fille, retentissant sur les murs de la salle endormi. Les élèves, affalés et vautrés sur leurs pupitres dans un semi sommeil, sursautèrent avant de se retourner dans un même mouvement. Jenny éclata de rire tandis que sa jumelle se retourner elle aussi d'un air réprobateur dans l'espoir de faire croire à son innocence. Malheureusement, derrière, il n'y avait qu'un mur. Dans une dernière tentative, elle regarda avec étonnement sa sœur et la pointa du doigt comme pour dire « Toi ? Pas possible ? ».

Jenny secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur son parchemin, alors que le professeur, Mr Binns, réduisait les espoirs de sa sœur à néant en hurlant presque indigné : « Melle la blonde au fond à droite ! Je vous prie de cesser ces pitreries ! »

Jessy (chuchotant, agacé) : Voilà, leur nouveau jeu à la c*n, tiens regarde ton charmant petit ami, comme il est heureux !

Jenny leva les yeux et sourit à Blaise, qui mort de rire, se retenait à la robe de son meilleur ami, pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Jenny (avec un petit rire) : Il y avait de quoi…qui t'aurais cru capable d'un bruit pareille ?

Jessy : Aha ! Bref, ce n'est pas encore ça qui me rend dingue…

Jenny (amusée) : Ah ! Et qu'est ce que c'est alors ?

Jessy (chuchotant encore plus bas) : Des fois, je me demande si ces rumeurs ne sont pas vrai, tu sais ? (devant le regard interloqué de sa sœur) Non, pas de nous deux ! Mais sur Harry et cet abruti ! Des fois…j'ai l'impression qu'il m'aime moins que lui…

Sa jumelle esquissa un sourire moqueur avant d'elle-même ravaler sa salive. C'était vrai, qu'en ce moment, il n'y en avait que pour Harry…

Jenny (après un temps) : Tu…tu exagères…

En cours de Sortilèges, les Gryffondor tentaient tous tant bien que mal de réussir un nouveau sort. Tous ? Non, une irréductible lionne réussissait encore et toujours tout ce qu'elle entreprenait. De ce fait, elle s'ennuyait, observant vaguement son coéquipier, la langue entre les lèvres, l'air extrêmement concentré, toute son attention rivée sur un verre d'eau.

Hermione : Harry…

Harry : Chuuut…tu vas l'effayer…

Mione : Qui ça ?

Harry : Le verre.

La jeune fille soupira et replongea dans ses mornes pensées. Soudain, elle entendit un grognement et sentit Harry s'affaler sur sa chaise.

Harry : Bon, qu'est ce que tu as, qu'on en finisse ? Tu penses tellement que tu m'empêches de me concentrer !

Mione : C'est Drago…mais…je ne peux pas te le dire.

Harry : Et pourquoi ?

Mione (gênée) : C'est…embarrassant…

Maria (se tournant vers leur table) : Vous pensez que je peux amener Steven sans risque à la soirée ce soir ?

Mione (intriguée) : Oui, pourquoi…c'est qui Steven ?

Maria : Oh, je sais pas trop…

Harry sourit, amusé. Apparemment, le jeu stupide des deux meilleures amies était encore d'actualité. Enfin, il y avait quelque chose de plus important sur le feu…

Harry : Maria, tu peux te retourner ? J'essayais d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Mione sur ses problèmes de couples…

Maria (ne faisant pas attention à sa remarque): Ses problèmes de couples ?

Mione (soupirant) : Laissez tomber, il me tuerait si je vous disais quoique ce soit…

Maria l'observa pour se faire la même réflexion qu'au petit déjeuner. La lionne avait quelque chose sur le cœur. Elle posa une main sur la sienne.

Maria : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

La cloche venait de retentir, libérant enfin les Serpentard de leur premier cours. Elodie, déjà prête, avait déjà franchit la porte et s'éloignait d'un pas pressé, le plus loin, loin possible de cette heure infernale. Une pression sur son bras, l'arrêta cependant et se retournant, elle découvrit Theodore, et son petit sourire en coin. Aussitôt, le bras retenu par sa main sembla en feu, et elle se dégagea d'un geste vif.

Elo (avec un sourire) : C'est moi, ou depuis ce matin, tu ne fais que me chercher ?

Theodore (lui rendant son sourire) : C'est toi. Viens…

Lui prenant la main, il l'entraîna dans les couloirs. La jeune blonde voulut protester, mais se fut à peine si elle put rester debout. Elle eut juste la force de crier : « Lâche-moi tout de suite !», avant qu'il ne l'entraine dans une pièce du quatrième étage, où elle n'avait encore jamais mis les pieds.

Elo : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

La salle était belle, une grande baie vitrée donnant directement sur le terrain de Quidditch. A vrai dire, elle ressemblait un peu aux salles communes avec des canapés un peu partout, des bibliothèques et un feu de cheminée éteint. En bien plus propre et élégant, cependant.

Elo : On est où la ?

Theodore : Dans la salle des profs du quatrième étage. Ils n'y vont jamais, c'est trop haut, pour certain.

Elo : Et le mot de passe ?

Theodore (simplement) : Tu caresses la porte et elle s'ouvre.

Elodie resta quelques secondes silencieuse, la bouche entrouverte.

Elodie (haussant un sourcil) : Et ça t'arrives souvent à toi, de caresser des portes ?

Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un clin d'œil. Elle réprima un soupir d'agacement et se tourna vers la porte.

Elo : Bon, c'est bien gentil de m'avoir montré ton petit jardin secret, mais maintenant, je me casse !

Elle entendit un petit rire derrière elle, et sentit presque aussitôt le souffle du jeune homme dans son cou.

Theodore : Melle Johnson…

Les yeux de la Johnson se plissèrent, refusant de laisser place à un quelconque sentiment d'excitation, ou pire de désir, elle se retourna pour le fixer.

Elo : Arrête de jouer ce petit jeu avec moi ! La dernière fois, tout le monde a eu ce qu'il voulait : fin de l'histoire. Ne t'attends pas à avoir plus.

Theodore : D'accord…je ne pensais pas qu'un petit coup vite fait était ce que tu voulais, c'est tout…

Elo : Comment ça ?

Le jeune homme sourit, mais recula. Trop, au goût de la petite blonde.

Theodore : J'ai menti. Elodie Johnson, la peste dont tout le monde parle, m'intéresse…

Il était urgent qu'elle quitte cette pièce avant qu'elle ne perde à nouveau tout son contrôle. Elle était la grande Elodie Johnson, elle était…

Theodore (continuant) : Et je pensais que je t'intéressais aussi…

Elo (triomphante) : Et bien tu t'es trompé !

Theodore (haussant un sourcil) : Vraiment ?

Elo : Vraiment ! Tu ne…

Le beau brun se rapprocha. Trop au gout de la jeune fille. Oh, mais enfin, elle ne savait vraiment plus ce qu'elle voulait !

Theodore : Tu mens.

Elo (le fusillant du regard) : Je ne mens pas, tu n'es qu'un…

Theodore (la coupant) : Tu mens. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Elodie ne savait pas pourquoi et n'avait aucune envie de le savoir. Cette situation, que pas une fois elle n'avait réussi à contrôler commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. De plus, elle reculait. Elle reculait ! Elle se stoppa net, le regard étincelant de rage. Cela ne parut pas ébranler plus que ça Theodore, qui, d'une main, prit le visage de la Johnson avec douceur.

Theodore : Parce que je vais t'embrasser, et que tu ne vas pas m'en empêcher.

Alors là ! La jeune fille allait se dégager pour lui décocher un bon coup de genou dans les partis quand soudain, ses lèvres furent plaquées sur celle du Serpentard. Et ses plans s'envolèrent en un instant. Presque automatiquement, elle enlaça dans une sorte de fièvre haineuse le cou du brun, lui rendant avec presque rage la fougue de son baiser. Mais le jeune homme se détacha. Lui prenant les bras, il la força à reculer et la regarda, secouant brièvement la tête. Puis, plus lentement, approcha son visage du sien, pour un baiser plus doux, plus léger, qui fit battre le cœur de la Johnson encore plus fort qu'elle ne crut possible. Alors, lâchant ses bras, il la laissa se blottir contre son corps.

Et Elodie sut qu'elle s'était une nouvelle fois fait avoir. Mais…c'était si bon…comment refuser ?

James et Sirius, pendant ce temps, se baladaient tranquillement dans les couloirs, pour une ronde habituelle, qui n'en finissait plus.

James : J'ai pensé à un truc…

Sirius : Ouais ?

James : Et si j'amenais Lena à la soirée ?

Sirius se stoppa net, obligeant son meilleur ami à s'arrêter pour le dévisager.

Sirius : C'est…la harpie de Poudlard ! Tu veux que tout le monde se fasse renvoyer ?

James (soupirant) : Ouais t'as raison…je voulais juste…

Sirius : Quoi ?

James : Ben en fait…je suis un peu nostalgique de toutes ces soirées tu vois ? C'était …comment disent les vieux déjà ? Ouais…c'était le bon temps.

Sirius : Et alors quoi ? Tu veux t'incruster?

Les deux amis se regardèrent, la même étincelle dans le regard. C'était génial qu'ils se connaissent si bien. Pas un mot, mais tout compris.

James (tapant sur l'épaule de Sirius) : Faut qu'on aille faire le plein de whisky pur feu !

Maria : Sérieux ?

En réponse, Hermione se prit la tête entre les deux mains, grimaçant.

Mione : Je n'aurai pas du le dire, il va forcément l'apprendre et me tuer…

Maria (souriant) : C'est bon, je suis pas Elodie, ça fera pas le tour de Poudlard ! C'est…c'est juste surprenant venant du dieu du sexe en personne...

Mione : Oui…la première fois, je pensais que ce n'était pas si grave mais…ça fait plusieurs jours maintenant et…

La jeune lionne se leva du lit de son amie où elle s'était réfugiée après le cours de Sortilège, dans la Grande tour des Gryffondor. Ce dortoir lui manquait parfois. Ces lits en piteux états, les armoires retournées, le fouillis joyeux de toutes les filles, mais surtout, les soirées potins entre deux batailles de polochons…

Mione : J'ai l'impression de ne plus lui plaire…

Maria : Hermione, t'exagères (devant le regard noir de la brune) Ou peut être pas…ce que je veux dire c'est que peut être que Drago, n'ayant pas réussit une fois, a perdu toute sa confiance et…

Mione (avec véhémence): Drago perdre sa confiance ?

Maria : Oui, bon d'accord mais disons qu'il a peut être eu une sorte de blocage. Ca n'a certainement rien avoir avec toi…

Mione soupira et s'affala à nouveau sur son lit, posant la tête sur les genoux de la jeune fille.

Maria : Ce soir, vous serez certainement plus détendu, tu verras…

Rogue : Bien !

Il tapa sur son bureau, faisant voltiger ses derniers parchemins officiels.

Rogue : Expliquez-moi quelle est le problème ?

Lena : Est-ce que je vous ai dit qu'il y avait un problème ?

Rogue : Non ! Mais depuis ce matin, vous…vous vous taisez… sans que je ne vous le demande ! J'exige une explication !

Lena (soupirant) : Vous devriez vous ménager, Mr le directeur. A sans cesse être sur le qui-vive, vous allez finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque…

Rogue : Miss Van de Camp, vous n'avez même pas protesté quand j'ai fermé les rideaux.

Lena Van de Camp daigna enfin lever la tête de son bureau pour regarder le directeur, qui irrité par son silence, et certainement encore plus irrité d'être irrité par quelque chose qui devrait le ravir, la fusillait du regard. Il la détestait, c'était un fait. Et à vrai dire, elle ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement non plus.

Lena (posant ses lunettes sur son bureau) : Et bien…j'ai une nouvelle importante à vous annoncer à tous. Il faudrait…il faudrait une réunion urgente, ce soir.

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

Rogue (après un temps) : Et ce n'est que maintenant que vous me le dites ?

Satisfait, Sirius franchit la porte de la salle des professeurs d'un pas de conquérant. Il ne savait pas encore quel accueil il allait recevoir en s'invitant à la petite soirée des élèves, mais à vrai dire ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il pensait juste aux moments qu'il allait passer avec son meilleur ami, et son neveu. Il était grand temps de vérifier si la relève était assurée au niveau des fêtards de l'école. Soudain, il aperçut la petite assistante toute jolie de sa peste d'ex copine. Sans réfléchir, il s'assit à ses côtés, inspirant son parfum frais.

Sirius : Haley. Quel plaisir de te voir, aujourd'hui !

Elle lâcha son magazine sur la table et soupira.

Sirius : Tu vas bien ?

Haley : Oh oui…enfin…

Elle se tourna vers lui, le transperçant de son regard étincelant.

Haley : C'est un grand château…où il ne se passe pas grand-chose.

Sirius faillit s'étrangler.

Sirius : Ou il ne se passe pas grand-chose ? Il s'est toujours passé plein de choses ici ! Y a pas une journée où…

Haley : En ce moment si.

Sirius (riant) : T'inquiètes, ces moments de répits, on apprend à les apprécier à leur juste valeur.

Haley (souriant) : Je ne dois pas être encore assez âgée pour les apprécier pleinement…

Sirius : Ca c'était… vache !

Haley (tirant la langue) : Je sais.

Sirius lui rendit son sourire, le regard ailleurs. Une idée commençait à faire son chemin. Une idée qui rendait sa petite soirée encore bien plus intéressante.

Sirius (se penchant vers elle) : Et si je te disais que ce soir, il va se passer quelque chose d'intéressant ?

Haley leva un sourcil. Ce Sirius était décidemment une bonne idée. En plus de faire enrager sa « patronne », il dégageait une véritable aura de mystère. C'était le parfait sujet pour engrener quelques problèmes bien croustillants.

La porte du dortoir des filles de Serpentard claqua, faisant sursauter les occupantes de la chambre. Jenny et Jessy se tournèrent vivement vers l'intruse qui n'était autre qu'Elodie. Celle-ci, hors d'haleine, les cheveux en batailles et le t-shirt à l'envers ne leur prêta aucune attention, préférant plonger sur son lit pour enfouir la tête dans son oreiller. Les jumelles se regardèrent, perplexes. Enfin, Jessy, se détourna du placard où toutes deux étaient en train de fouiller, pour se rapprocher du lit de la Johnson.

Jessy : Elo…ça va ?

La tête d'Elodie émergea des draps.

Elo : Ca va…génialement bien et atrocement mal à la fois.

Jessy : Ok…(elle s'assit) qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Elo : J'ai un copain…

Jessy faillit choper un torticolis en se tournant vers sa sœur pour partager sa surprise. Cette dernière la rejoint près d'Elodie d'un pas précipité.

Jenny : Mais, Elo, c'est géniale ! C'est qui ? Il est comment ? Est-ce que vous… ?

Elle fut interrompue par le regard de sa sœur.

Jessy : Si ca va atrocement mal … c'est peut être qu'il n'assure pas au pieu ?

Elo : Tu crois vraiment que je sortirais avec un mec qui n'assure pas ?

Jessy : C'est quoi le problème alors ?

Elo : Et bien…justement, il assure trop…

Les deux sœurs échangèrent un nouveau regard perplexe.

Elo : Il…je…je n'arrive pas à…ça m'énerve vous voyez ?

Jenny : Euh…

Elo : Et puis, en plus, c'était pas prévu tout ça ! Je devais pas sortir avec lui ! J'ai un pari à tenir moi ! Mais ce…ce mec a réussi à tourner ça d'une telle manière que c'est à peine s'il eut fallu que je me mette a genou pour le convaincre… (Apercevant les regards des Malefoy) Oh vous deux, ne vous imaginez rien ! Je ne l'ai pas supplié !

Jessy (avec un sourire) : Oui, on a compris Elo. Mais c'est qui ce mec ?

Elo : Tu le verras à la soirée, on s'y rejoint. Il s'appelle Theodore Nott.

Jessy (se tournant vers sa sœur) : Theodore ? Ouuuh, c'est qu'elle chope des gros poissons la Johnson…

Jenny (avec un sourire) : T'as pas choisi le plus facile…

Elo (avec un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme) : Je sais…

Jenny lui tapota l'épaule, amusée. Elle avait entendu pas mal de truc sur ce Nott. Volage, mystérieux, rusé, traître, salop, bon coup, incompréhensible…en somme toutes les qualités d'un Serpentard. Mais elle n'avait pas peur pour Elodie, bien au contraire. Pour cette fille, il ne fallait pas un gentil, qu'elle aurait tôt fait de dominer et de détruire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jessy qui pour l'heure, était revenu devant l'armoire à fringues, et semblait plutôt contrarié.

Jessy : J'ai plus rien ! C'est une catastrophe ! Et il est trop tard pour espérer aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard ! (elle se tourna vers sa sœur) Jenny !

Cette dernière se leva et s'approcha de l'armoire, prête à essuyer avec son habituelle efficacité la crise d'angoisse qui menaçait chez sa jumelle. Alala, que ferait-elle sans elle, hum ?

Jenny : Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr qu'on va se trouver quelque chose… (elle réfléchit) tu te rappelles ma robe que tu m'avais supplié de te donner y a quelques semaines ? Ou est ce que j'ai bien pu…

Une lueur brilla dans le regard de Jessy, tandis que l'image de la robe planait dans son esprit.

Jessy (serrant sa sœur) : Jen, t'es géniale, c'est exactement ce qui me faut !

Elo (de son lit, geignarde) : Et moi, alors, personne ne pense à m'habiller ?

Jenny se retourna pour lui tirer la langue.

Jen : Bouge d'abord de ton lit, feignante !

Jessy (mesquine) : T'as du boulot si tu veux garder Theodore dans ton lit…

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour motiver la Johnson.

Drago se donnait l'impression d'être un voyeur. Pourtant, il ne faisait que regarder par la baie vitrée de sa salle commune. A première vue, on aurait pu penser qu'il regardait le terrain de Quidditch situé avantageusement, presque à leur fenêtre. La vérité, c'est qu'il matait deux jolies filles au centre de ce terrain, rendue boueux par les pluies torrentielles qui s'étaient abattus cette après midi là, et qui continuait à tomber en petites gouttes fines, trempant les nouveaux uniformes sportifs que les deux poursuiveuses de Serdaigles portaient à cet instant. L'une d'elle, le balai entre les cuisses, attrapaient le bas de son t-shirt, et l'essorait, dévoilant un ventre plat et musclé. L'autre, encore au vol, l'a rejoint au sol, les cheveux trempés. Ces nouveaux uniformes, censés être plus confortables pour le vol, n'avait pas du être le fruit d'une mure réflexion. Blanc, ils étaient maintenant transparents, et Drago ne perdait pas grand-chose du spectacle. Il avait déjà vu ces filles au match, et se rappelait les yeux coquins de l'une, la bouche moqueuse de l'autre…

Mione : Dray ?

Drago sursauta et se détourna bien vite de la fenêtre, comme pris sur le fait. Hermione, en robe noir au décolleté plongeant tenait deux paires de chaussures dans chacune de ses mains manucurés. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en chignons lâches et resplendissait. Elle était magnifique. C'était sa petite amie. Mais l'image des deux filles sur le terrain de Quidditch était encore imprimée sur sa rétine. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas bordel ?

Dray (perplexe) : J'ai loupé quelque chose ?

Mione (avec un sourire) : Pourquoi ?

Dray : Parce que tu es magnifique, et que tu me sors tes paires de plus hauts talons…tu vas où comme ça ?

Mione : La soirée des Serdaigles peut être ?

Dray : La…(il se tourna brièvement vers le terrain de Quidditch) Ah oui, c'est vrai…

Du coin de l'œil, il vit la plus brune des deux poursuiveuses, regardait sa montre, prendre un air affolé et se mettre à courir. Il sourit. Ah les filles…

Mione : Dray ? Ouhou, je te parle ?

Dray (revenant à Hermione) : Oui ?

La jeune lionne pencha la tête, et lui fit son plus beau sourire.

Mione (montrant ses chaussures) : Laquelle ?

Drago se désintéressa alors du terrain, et avança vers la belle brune. La prenant par la taille il la souleva pour s'installer sur le lit, elle, sur ses genoux.

Drago : Alors…

20 heures venait de sonner dans la salle de réunion des professeurs. Autour de la grande table ronde, l'ensemble du corps professoral, l'air légèrement agacé étaient assis, dans l'attente. L'ensemble ? Trois chaises vides côte à côté semblaient sous les regards noirs des autres professeurs être aussi coupables que les absents.

Remus, à côté d'une chaise vide, mal à l'aise, tapotait de l'index sur la table, et tentait d'avoir 'lair le plus ignorant possible.

Lindsay (explosant) : Remus ! Tu sais où ils sont, ne mens pas !

Rogue : Du calme Lindsay. Je suis le directeur, c'est à moi de régler ça. (Se tournant vers Remus) Où sont-ils ?

Remus lui jeta un regard d'excuse et haussa les épaules. Il était peut être contre que James et Sirius s'incruste à une soirée de jeunes, mais il n'allait pas pour autant trahir ses plus vieux amis.

Remus : Aucune idée…Certainement quelques part dans le château à faire une énième bêti…euh ronde. Ils ont du simplement ignoré le mot intimant le rendez vous…

Lena fronça les sourcils. James Potter, son soupirant, avait ignoré son mot ?

« Toc, toc ».

Lena (se levant) : Ce doit être eux !

Elle alla ouvrir la porte d'un pas pressé et tomba nez à nez avec…un fantôme. Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête voulut la saluer d'un hochement de tête, et rattrapa juste à temps sa tête qui menacé de rouler de côté. Lena grimaça.

Lena : Oui ?

Nick : J'aurais pu passez à travers la porte il est vrai, mais cela me semblait quelque peu…discourtois.

Nick : J'ai un message de la part de ce cher M. Potter pour Mme Malefoy. Il m'a demandé de l'appelé la belle Narcissa mais (le fantôme rougit) cela me semblait un peu…discourtois.

Il vola à travers la pièce pour tendre une enveloppe à la femme de Lucius, qui, d'un air soupçonneux regardait la lettre. Au moment où Nick la tendait à Narcissa, Il fit un mouvement pour la lui prendre. Nick fut cependant plus rapide, et regardant de haut Lucius, il le contourna.

Nick : Monsieur Malefoy, vous n'avez pas beaucoup changé depuis votre scolarité à Poudlard. Vous me semblez un peu…

Lucius : Oui, oui, discourtois, passez moi cette fichue lettre !

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire un geste, Narcissa la prenait et la rangeait dans son sac.

Narcissa : Ca suffit Lucius. On est en réunion.

Lucius (explosant) : On est en réunion, où ce crétin de Potter n'a pas la courtoisie de se montrer, et en plus de ça, il envoie des lettres à ma femme !

Narcissa (satisfaite) : Et bien, il faut croire qu'il n'a pas oublié le sens du romantisme, lui…

Lucius ricana.

Lena : Bon, ça suffit ! Visiblement M. Potter et M. Black ne nous feront pas l'honneur de leur présence.

Lindsay (entre ses dents) : Ni ma chère assistante…

Lindsay voyait très bien le tableau. Black et Johnson, au petit restaurant très charmant de Pré-au-Lard. Seulement, Potter avait du insister pour les suivre. Elle espérait qu'il gâcherait toute l'ambiance de la soirée et la suite. Parce qu'en attendant les autres adultes, plus matures et responsables (et qui n'avaient rien d'autres à faire) assistaient à une énième réunion de Miss Van de Camp. Miss Van de Camp, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air plutôt frustré de l'absence des deux aurores.

Lena : Bien, commençons alors…

21 heures. Hermione et Drago faisait leur entrée dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, qui pour l'occasion était gardé par une petite cinquième année qui avait pour mission de résoudre les énigmes qui permettaient l'entrée à la salle à la place des invités. Hermione jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce, évaluant l'ambiance de la soirée. Elle commençait bien. Elle du lutter contre son instinct de préfet en chef en découvrant le buffet aménagé près de la cheminée, où s'aligner plusieurs bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu, et d'autres substances hautement alcoolisés.

Drago : C'est rempli de Serdaigles, ici…

Mione : Quelle perspicacité…

Drago : Heureusement, il n'a pas l'air d'y avoir de Poufsouffle…

Mione réprima un soupir. Ce soir, Maria l'avait dit, c'était l'occasion parfaite pour séduire à nouveau son homme. Et une dispute futile sur les mérites de la maison Poufsouffle n'arrangerait pas ces affaires.

21 h30. Harry et Blaise se rejoignirent comme convenu à l'angle du couloir qui menait à la tour des Serdaigles.

Blaise : Hey, ça faisait longtemps, hein, une soirée comme ça ?

Harry : En fait, une soirée avec toutes les maisons réunis, dont Serpentard, je crois que c'est une première dans l'histoire de Poudlard…

Blaise : Ouais, c'est vrai qu'on n'a pas l'habitude de se mélanger à ca…

Harry : Et pas de critiques !

Blaise : Ouais, allons comparer les soirées intellos des Serdaigles aux nôtres !

Il tapa dans la main de son ami et s'avança vers l'escalier. Harry marqua un arrêt puis lui emboita le pas, une bizarre impression lui nouant le ventre. Il avait croisé son père quelques heures plus tôt. Son regard trop pétillant à son goût l'avait alerté. Faites que pour une fois, son instinct se révèle totalement faux…ou il courrait à la catastrophe.

21h45. Trois blondes faisaient leur entrée dans la salle sur-bondée. Apparemment, le message était bien passé, et la quasi-totalité des élèves de 7ème année, et une bonne partie des sixièmes années se mouvaient dans la pièce certes, spacieuse. Elodie cherchait Theodore, Jenny et Jessy leur deux compagnons, sans succès jusqu'alors.

Elo : Bon, j'ai repéré les bouteilles. Je vais me servir, les filles.

Et elle plongea dans la foule, qui non contente de faire un brouhaha monstre à elle-seule, avait exigé un fond sonore. Bizarr's sisters tournait donc pour les quelques danseurs. Jenny tapota alors le bras de sa sœur, et lui désigna un coin aménagé où quelques canapés étaient occupé par les plus jolies filles de l'école (excepté elles, bien entendu )). Perché sur un accoudoir, Harry leur mimait quelque chose d'apparemment désopilant, un verre à la main. Blaise, installé sur un des rares fauteuils explosa de rire avant de trinquer avec son ami et de lui-même commencer une histoire.

Jessy plissa les yeux. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit derrière eux. Elle prit sa sœur par le bras et l'entraîna vers leur copain, bousculant ceux qui osaient leur barrer la route.

Harry : Et c'est alors que Ron a… (Apercevant les Malefoy) euh … chérie !

Il se leva aussitôt pour enlacer sa furie.

Harry : C'est une nouvelle robe ?

Blaise : Certainement pas, elle l'a piquée à sa sœur ! (à Jenny) Je t'avais dit de ne jamais lui donner celle là !

Jessy (sentant l'irritation monter): Et pourquoi ça ?

Jenny (roulant des yeux) : Parce qu'il l'adore et que c'est en contradiction avec ce qu'il pense de toi…

Blaise (l'attirant sur ses genoux) : Exactement !

A cet instant, un jeune homme brun se planta devant les quatre amis, l'air préoccupé.

Dean Thomas : Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu votre copine Maria ?

Harry : Euh, non, désolée… (tournant la tête vers Jessy) Elle n'était pas avec vous ?

Mais Jessy ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupée à regarder la dénommée et recherchée Maria Hardisson, cachée derrière le canapé bleu marine de Blaise et Jenny. Elle lui faisait de grands signes, paniquée, et Jessy plissa les yeux. A quoi jouait-elle ?

Jessy (après quelques secondes) : Non. Désolée.

Le garçon les remercia, déçus, avant de subitement croire apercevoir une chevelure de feu plus loin et de foncer en direction de sa présumée dulcinée. Maria se releva, et, comme épuisée, s'affala aux côtés de Blaise, l'air désespérée.

Maria : Je suis dans la me*de jusqu'au cou…

Jenny : Et pourquoi ça ?

Maria (désignant Dean du menton) : Parce qu'il y en a trois autres qui, comme lui, me cherche en pensant être mon petit ami.

Les quatre compères échangèrent un regard complice et amusé. La tournure que prenait le pari de leur deux amies était pour le moins surprenante. Maria, la réservée, battait à plates coutures Elodie, l'exubérante. Soudain, la Gryffondor se crispa et elle glissa littéralement du canapé pour se terrer sous la table basse, poussant pieds et verres obstruant son chemin.

Maria (glapissant) : Ennemi en vue !

Jenny pouffa et se penchant à l'oreille de Blaise pour partager sa pensée.

Jenny (murmurant) : Et après, tu oses critiquer ma sœur ?

Blaise : …La vérité, c'est qu'elles sont toutes tarées…(se rattrapant) à par toi, ma chérie !

Jenny : Ah oui ?

Pressant son corps contre le sien, elle attira son visage au sien pour lui déposer un doux baiser, qui sentait vaguement un mélange de chewing-gum à la fraise et de baume à lèvre aux beurre de karité, une odeur familière que le fit sourire.

Plus loin, Sirius, Haley et James faisaient leur entrée. Remarquées. Très remarquées. A l'approche des deux aurores, les élèves poussaient des cris, des jurons étouffés, des couinements plaintifs, leurs regards soudain affolés. Ils renversaient leurs verres, les jetaient en essayant d'afficher des airs de plus innocents qui semblaient clamer « Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce qui se passe autour de moi ». Mais bien vite, poussaient des soupirs rassurés en apercevant les bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu dans leurs mains, et les grands sourires des maraudeurs. Certains, même, les plus courageux, allèrent jusqu'à les saluer. Tout le monde repris bien vite ses activités. Tout le monde sauf…

Harry (s'étranglant) : Papa !

James aperçut son fils presque au même moment. En équilibre sur un accoudoir, serrant une magnifique jeune fille sur ces genoux d'un bras et un verre de ce qui devait être du punch dans l'autre main, ses yeux lui lançaient des éclairs.

Harry (marmonnant) : Il a vraiment osé…

Jessy : Tu savais qu'il allait venir ?

Harry : Un mauvais pressentiment…

Mauvais pressentiment qui s 'accentua quand James, tout sourire, s'avança vers eux.

James : Super te voilà !

Jessy fronça les sourcils. Se levant, elle se plaça entre James et son fiston tout en croisant les n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Jessy (menaçante) : Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

James (regardant Harry par-dessus son épaule) : A toi, rien, ma jolie ! Mais j'ai décidé de passer la soirée avec mon fils !

Jessy (le regard noir) : Trop tard ! Il a déjà un autre rancard !

James regarda, amusé, la copine de son fils, campée sur ses positions. Ah les femmes…Harry avait l'air de partage le même penchant que lui pour celles à fortes têtes !

James (avec un sourire) : Toi, t'as toutes les autres soirées avec lui, pas moi ! Alors tu peux bien me le laisser quelques heures ?

Jessy (catégorique) : Certainement pas !

Harry : Jess…

Jessy (têtue) : Il reste avec moi !

Harry tendit le bras pour attraper la main de Jessy. La serrant, il la fit pivoter et posa l'autre main sur sa hanche. Les yeux bleus de sa petite amie le foudroyaient, ce qu'il accueillit d'un sourire attendrit.

Harry : Chérie…

Son front toucha le sien et le regard de Jessy s'adoucit. Imperceptiblement. Mais c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Harry (chuchotant) : Je lui donne une petite heure, je trouve un moyen de lui échapper, et je suis tout à toi, d'accord ?

Jessy : Humpf…

Harry lui releva le menton pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Harry : J'ai une surprise pour toi…

Il se leva, entourant Jessy de ses bras, celle-ci lui rendant passionnément son baiser, comme pour tenter une dernière fois de le retenir. Elle glissa une main dans l'encolure de sa chemise et l'autre dans le creux de sa nuque, effleurant ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés tandis que…

James : Hum hum…

Ils poussèrent à l'unisson un grognement de frustration mais James ne semblait pas vouloir en démordre. Puis, Harry se décolla doucement du corps de sa belle. Qui l'était encore plus ce soir-là.

Harry : A tout de suite.

Jessy (déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres) : Je t'aime.

James, impatient, prenait déjà son fils par l'épaule et l'entrainait jusqu'au bar. Ce dernier, se retournant, lui chuchota un « Je t'aime aussi », inaudible, avant de disparaître derrière, un groupe de 6ème année hystérique.

Jessy (s'affalant sur le canapé) : Il me faut du whisky ! Tout de suite !

Bien loin de l'ambiance festive de la fête des Serdaigles, dans la salle des réunions des professeurs, il régnait au contraire un silence de mort. Un silence pesant, qui devint insupportables quand Lena tapa nerveusement de ses doigts fins et crémeux sur le rebord de la grande table en chêne. Lindsay sentit une bouffée de colère glacé lui serrer le cœur et lui remonter jusqu'aux joues. Enfin, elle explosa.

Lindsay (criant presque) : C'est un puta*n de blague ?!

Rogue : Calme toi, Lindsay…Assis toi.

Lindsay (outrée) : Me calmer ? On nous fout pratiquement à la porte et il faudrait que je me calme ?!

Lucius : Je pourrais avoir les véritables raisons de cette mascarade ?

Rogue (se tournant vers Lena) : J'ai du mal à penser que mon équipe professorale ne soit pas au niveau alors que nous sommes en bonne voie cette année d'atteindre un des plus hauts pourcentages de réussite aux ASPICS que l'école ait connu.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'envoyé du ministère, synonyme du diable pour les professeurs, une haine chargée d'amertume dans les yeux.

Lena (d'une voix égale) : Vos compétences n'ont pas été jugées…

Lindsay (s'asseyant, frustrée): Oh, allez-vous faire foûtre avec vos rapports à la c* n !

Sybille Trelawney, assise aux côtés de la tumultueuse professeure sursauta violemment et sembla se réveiller. Regardant fixement Miss Vande Camp, elle se leva à son tour et tendit un index rouge et théâtrale sur la belle rousse. Des trémolos dans la voix, elle commença à parler.

Trelawney : Vous ! Vous êtes une Ombrage [Première apparition dans Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phoenix )], vous apportez le malheur sur notre pauvre château ! Depuis votre arrivée, mes cartes me _hurlent, oui, elles me hurlent_ qu'un malheur va s'abattre sur nous ! (mélancoliquement) Tout comme Ombrage, vous ne savez reconnaître le réel talent, la magnificence de nos dons…

Lindsay (avec véhémence) : Exactement !

Lucius (hochant la tête) : On devrait demander le double de nos salaire, pas être (avec dégoût) viré !

Rogue se massait les tempes, rendues douloureuses. Il était déjà suffisant qu'il y ait, depuis toujours lui semblait il (depuis son arrivé au château en réalité), la présence théâtrale de Sybille Trelawney à Poudlard. Ajoutez Lindsay et Lucius, et vous étiez bon pour une bonne migraine.

Rogue (ferme) : Ca suffit.

Il attendit que le silence revint, fusillant du regard tour à tour ses professeurs, et posa à nouveau son regard inquisiteur sur sa sous directrice. En quelques petits mois passés à la supporter de derrière son bureau, à faire abstraction de toutes ses remarques perfides, ou à ne plus en faire abstraction, à passer ses nerfs à vifs sur elle, et à la maudire en silence ou tout haut, il avait appris à la connaître. A la connaître, pas à la supporter. Et s'il savait bien une chose en cet instant, c'était qu'elle lui mentait, lui mentait honteusement qui plus est.

Rogue : Lena, dites nous la vérité.

Lena soupira, avant de reprendre. Se tenant droite sur son siège, carrant les épaules, elle se lança avec appréhension dans un discours qui, elle le savait par avance, ne serait pas du tout apprécié.

Lena : Cette restructuration du corps professorale n'a pas pour but de virer les professeurs inaptes à travailler. Ainsi (elle regarda froidement Trelawney) Votre place est sauve, professeur…

Cette dernière, ignorant l'insulte ouverte sourit pauvrement, les mains jointes.

Lucius : Alors, quel est le but ?

Lena : Le ministère… (elle hésita) Bien. Le ministère est certain qu'on ne lui a pas tout dit quand à l'histoire de Vous-Savez-Qui et de son surprenant héritier…

Lindsay (fronçant les sourcils) : Quel est le rapport avec nous ?

Lena (la regardant dans les yeux) : Ils pensent que Ron Weasley a été influencé, non seulement par Vous-Savez-Qui, mais aussi par certain professeur…

Lucius : C'est ridicule ! Nous nous y sommes tous mis pour renvoyer Voldemort !

Il eut un sourire ironique devant le frisson de la rousse.

Lena : Je connais votre version des faits…

Lucius (outrée) : Ma ver…ma version des faits ? Vous pensez que j'ai menti ?!

Rogue : Lucius, calme…

Lucius (le coupant) : Ah je vois, je vois très bien. Le ministère, comme à son habitude a peur de Poudlard. Oui, ces crétins présomptueux pensent encore certainement, comme du temps de Dumbledore, que l'on crée une armée visant à les renverser, je me trompe ?

Lena : Eh bien…il faut avouer que les apparences sont suspectes. Rogue, que l'on a longtemps soupçonné sans jamais réussir à le prouver, son implication chez les mangemorts, devient directeur et embauche Lucius Malefoy, présumé lui aussi mangemort. De là, Mme Pince, bibliothécaire depuis plus de 50 ans à Poudlard et renvoyé sans raisons valables, d'après ses dires (elle jeta un regard à Lucius, qui buté, ne cilla même pas) et est remplacé peu après par votre femme…

Narcissa (se justifiant) : Lucius ne m'a jamais demandé de…

Lena (continuant) : Qui se trouve être la nouvelle meilleure amie de Lindsay Halliwell, qui a abandonné mystérieusement ses fonctions d'aurores pour entrer au château… (elle souffla) Avouez que cela peut paraître suspect ?

Rogue détacha son regard de Lena pour balayer des yeux ses nouveaux professeurs. Oui, bizarrement, il comprenait, mais…

Lindsay (éclatant) : C'est absurde ! la guerre est finit ! Nous sommes tous amis, certes, mais n'avons aucune idée de rébellion ou autre ! Voldemort, c'est du passé !

Lena : ca fait déjà quelques mois que je suis ici, et je peux témoigner. Votre comportement proche de la gaminerie et de l'enfantillage est loin d'être celui d'un groupe aux idées obscures de pouvoirs et de renversement…

Lindsay (vexée) : Enfantillages vous-même ! Nous…

Lena (perdue dans ses pensées) : Mais le ministre n'a rien voulut entendre, ne m'a même pas écouté (attristée)…je ne me suis jamais senti aussi ignorée et incompétente…

Lucius : Oh, ç ava, vous ne voulez quand même pas qu'on sorte les mouchoirs et qu'on se mette à pleurer !

Rogue : Ca suffit ! Il est évident que nous ne pourront rien y changer ! Alors à moins de véritablement entrer en guerre, nous devons nous plier à la volonté du ministère…et envisager notre avenir proche…

Un lourd silence tomba sur la petite assemblée. Remus, embêté, les regardait sans rien dire, comme d'autres professeurs à la place conservée et visiblement rassurés. Professeurs de qualités poussés vers un avenir incertain, où le chômage les attendait, leur ouvrant les bras, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il grimaça, regrettant de ne pas avoir suivit ses deux meilleurs amis. Il aurait ainsi pu éviter les sombres regards échangés, et les visages pâles qui l'entouraient. Enfin, Lindsay parla.

Lindsay (doucement) : Ca serait pas plus facile de renverser le ministère ?

Elodie était arrivée à un stade, ou, plus que gaie, elle essayait de faire croire à tout son entourage qu'elle était totalement normal. Tout en s'enfilant cul sec sur cul sec, sans réellement compter. Elle tournait autour du bar depuis près d'une heure avec un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui devait s'appeler Marc, ou alors Kevin. A moins que ce soit Davis. Peu importe.

Maintenant, affalée sur un canapé, elle le regardait, tentait lamentablement de rouler un joint sorcier sans support, tandis qu'une fille geignait sur son épaule, à propos d'un certain Jim qui l'aurait jeté pour une mystérieuse rousse. La geignarde pensait que c'était cette sal*pe de Ginny, mais Elo n'en était pas si sûr. Enfin, Davis lui brandit tout fier son chef d'œuvre sous le nez pour le lui faire admirer, et, après quelques secondes d'égarement, elle le lui arracha des mains. C'est alors qu'elle l'entendit. Lui. Son rire grave suivie d'un gloussement de gamine des plus déplaisants.

Fille : Oh Théo, arrêteee !

Ca provenait de derrière, du canapé adossé au sien. Soudain beaucoup plus consciente, Elodie jeta le joint à la figure de ce crétin de Kevin, de Jim, de…-enfin, peu importe- et se leva vivement. Mauvaise idée. Tout se mit brusquement à tanguer signe qu'elle avait peut être un peu trop abusée et elle dut s'agripper au canapé pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle attendit. 1. 2. Ca y est, elle pouvait y aller. D'un pas qu'elle jugea sûr et ferme, elle se planta devant Theodore et sa…ses conquêtes. Le club des pétasses Pansyennes au complet. M*rde.

Elo : Théo !

Celui-ci, la langue dans la bouche d'Hélène, se décolla de son visage. La garde regarda la Johnson d'un air suspicieux. Toutes les 2, elles avaient déjà eu plusieurs altercations mais depuis un certains temps, elles se contentaient d'un regard noir quand elles se croisaient. Pourquoi rouvrir les hostilités maintenant ? Elle commença à comprendre quand Elo arracha un verre à un Serdaigle pour le jeter à la figure de Nott. Tout en ratant sa cible. Le liquide coula sur le canapé de derrière et le long du tissu jusqu'au cou de son bientôt ex petit ami.

Théo : Chérie ! Tu te joins à nous ?

Elo : Je…quoi ?

Déstabilisée, elle chancela. Avait-elle bien entendu ou était-ce un des multiples effets de l'alcool ? Alcool qui par ailleurs commençait à bouillonner dans son estomac.

Elo (fermant les yeux) : Théodore, je peux te parler…maintenant ?

Théo : Bien sûr (à Hélène et Serena) Vous m'excusez les filles ?

Il se leva, prit la Johnson par la hanche et s'éloigna de quelques pas.

Serena (à Hélène) : C'est pas vrai ! Drago, Blaise…et maintenant, lui ? Qui va-t-il nous rester ?

Hélène : Oh, t'inquiètes ! Regardes, ce que tu disais sur Krum et granger se vérifie…

Serena regarda dans la direction que son amie lui indiquait. Debout, près de la cheminée, Victor et Hermione discutaient. Et se souriaient.

Krum : T'es magnifique, ce soir, Mione…

Mione : Merci Victor…

Malgré les yeux rouges de ce dernier, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier la façon qu'il avait de la dévorer du regard comme si elle était la 8ème merveille du monde. Un attitude bien éloignée du regard froid, voir ailleurs, du beau blond. Et surtout, contrairement encore une fois à Drago, il ne semblait souffrir d'aucune panne, lui.

Krum : Depuis mon arrivée au château, je ne pense qu'à toi. J'ai mis ma carrière internationale entre parenthèse pour toi, Mione. Je n'en pouvais plus d'être loin de toi, je…

Il se rapprochait. Il se rapprochait, et hypnotisée, elle ne reculait pas. Il tendit son visage vers le sien et elle resta statique. Elle attendit. Mais, soudain, Krum sembla s'étouffer et disparut de son champ de vision. A la place, Drago, furieux, lui lançait des éclairs. Elle frissonna.

Mione : Je…

Dray (l'attrapant par le bras) : Viens !

Mione (tirant) : Non !

Il se stoppa et se tourna à nouveau vers elle. Contrairement à Krum, ses yeux n'étaient pas injectés de sang. Il avait bu mais semblait parfaitement sous contrôle. Comme toujours. Hermione, qui ne le satisfaisait plus, commençait sérieusement à en avoir par dessus la tête de toutes ces apparences. Elle avait envie d'hurler. Elle inspira. Ne pas craquer.

Mione : Il me disait que j'étais belle…

Drago : N'importe quel abrutit qui a encore des yeux pour voir dans cette salle pourrait faire le même constat. Maintenant, viens !

Mione (se dégageant, têtue) : Il…

Drago (irrité) : Il, quoi ?

Mione le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'était même pas réellement en colère. Il était juste ennuyé, irrité. Comme si elle lui faisait perdre son temps et qu'il préférait aller se mettre bien avec Harry et son père. _Oh mais vas-y mon chérie…quel naze !_

Mione (doucement) : Il me désirait (plus fort) Il avait envie de moi, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Tu peux en dire autant ?

Drago resta muet. Cela lui suffit. Lui tournant le dos, elle courra plus que ne marcha vers Jenny et Blaise, toujours en équilibre sur leur accoudoir, yeux dans les yeux, parfait exemple du _vrai _couple parfait. Et pour la première fois, une pointe de jalousie lui pinça le cœur.

Elodie regardait sans comprendre Theodore. Des mots sortaient de sa bouche, mais ils semblaient irréels. Ils ne pouvaient être vrais. C'était forcément un effet de son imagination alcoolisée, une hallucination qui lui donnait la nausée.

Elodie (articulant) : Couple…libre ?

Theodore (avec un sourire) : C'est ça. On est trop impulsif tous les deux pour se jurer fidélité. Et, je crois savoir que tu as un pari à tenir avec ta copine (lui soufflant à l'oreille) ça me plairait beaucoup que ma copine gagne…

C'en était trop, elle allait vomir. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici. Tout de suite.

Theodore : Alors ? Ca marche ?

Elo : Oui, oui… à plus tard !

Il sourit, lui rattrapa une mèche qui glissait sur son visage collant, et la lui glissa derrière l'oreille.

Theodore : A plus tard.

Et il s'en alla. Elodie trébucha sur un liquide non identifié, et, sans même chercher à savoir ce que ça pouvait être, elle se détourna et courut comme elle le put, vers la sortie glissant dans ses talons ridiculement haut, et se sentant soudain à l'étroit dans sa petite robe noir.

Jenny : Elo n'a pas l'air d'aller.

Elle avait observé tout le manège de son amie d'un œil discret depuis la démarche en zig zag vers Theodore Nott, le verre qui avait lamentablement raté sa cible, et son trébuchement pitoyable sur la flaque de vomie avant de la regarder s'enfuir comme elle le pouvait, une main sur la bouche. Oho.

Jenny (se levant) : Elo a besoin d'aide !

Blaise (la retenant) : Mais non !

Jenny (insistant) : Mais si !

Elle tenta de repousser les bras de son homme mais ne réussit qu'à passer pour une crétine qui battait des pieds dans le vide.

Blaise : Maria peut s'en occuper !

Jenny : Maria se terre sous les tables ! Elle ne peut pas s'en occuper (se tournant vers Blaise) laisse moi y aller, je reviens vite, promis.

Blaise (faisant la moue) : Ok.

Desserrant doucement son étreinte, il la lâcha et celle-ci, ne perdant pas de temps fila dans la foule.

Blaise (marmonnant) : Elo a intérêt à aller vraiment mal…

Mione (s'affalant à ses côtés) : Ca te dit quelques culs secs ?

Blaise : Ecoute, c'est pas pour te vexer, mais, étant un mec, et de plus un Serpentard…

Mione : Tu penses que je ne tiens pas la route ? C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Jessy (du canapé opposé) : Hihi ! Mione, va te ratatiner, mec !

La porte de la salle commune claqua derrière Jenny, qui avisa avec horreur la volée de marche qui menait à la salle de la grande tour des Serdaigle. Aux secours. Sa vision se brouilla, et pendant une seconde elle imagina Elodie dévalant sur les fesses l'escalier en colimaçon et retrouvée baignant dans son propre sang.

Jenny : Elo ?

Elle descendit prudemment les marches et déboucha dans un couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par l'éclat de la lune qui transperçait les lourdes fenêtres du château. Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand elle trébucha sur le corps inerte de son amie.

Jenny : Elo !

Elo : Hum…

Jenny ressentit une vague de soulagement en découvrant le visage livide de la blonde. Cette dernière, après avoir réussi par miracle à descendre les escaliers sans dommage, c'était simplement affaissée pour déverser le contenu de son estomac derrière une statue de marbre. Elle sourit pauvrement et tendit les bras.

Elo : Jenny ! Jenny, ma meilleuuure amie ! Si tu savais comme je t'aimmmmeuh !

Jenny (lui tapotant l'épaule) : Oui, oui, moi aussi Elo…

Elo (insistant) : Nan, c'est vrai ! T'es la meilleure ! Toi…et Blaise, vous êtes tellement, tellement…

Elle se traina vers le mur et s'y adossa, serrant la main de Jenny.

Elo : Vous, vous aimez, comme…(avec une illumination) comme des _fous !_ C'est peut être pas Hermione et Drago mais…vous savez pas, la chance…et tout…

Jenny (dans un murmure) : Je devine…

Elo : Il faut pas gâcher ça…ça non ! Hé !

Elle lança un regard suppliant à la belle et douce Malefoy, qui, soucieuse, ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Jenny : Oui ?

Elo : Je suis toute seule, moi. J'ai un copain, mais…pas dévoué comme toi. Tu restes avec moi ?

Jenny (avec un sourire) : Bien sûr Elo…

Et elle s'adossa au mur à ses côtés, pensant avec dégoût que ce mystérieux Nott avait déjà du faire une salle crasse à son amie. Et, elle se promit que, dès qu'elle verrait Blaise, elle se blottirait dans ses bras sûrs et réconfortants.

James : Et allez, à ta santé, fils !

Il renversa la tête en arrière pour vider le contenu de sa chope d'un coup. Harry déglutit. La tête lui tournait. Tout tournait. Son père semblait se mouvoir, ses mouvements trop rapides pour sa vision. Avec difficulté, il tourna sa tête, lourde, lourde, lourde, vers sa chope, encore remplie à ras bord. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, et alors ?

Harry (ratant sa chope d'une main) : Attends 'Pa, j'arrive !

La langue sortit, il se concentra et attrapa la chope. Hop, deux lampées, et le liquide, qui avait perdu toutes saveurs coula dans sa bouche, mais aussi sur son T-Shirt. Bah, il n'en était plus à deux trois tâches…

James : Ah, mon fils, ta mère serait si…enfin, si fière de toi.

Harry (s'esclaffant) : Si fer ? Pourquoi ? Je tiens plus à l'alcool que tu pensais ?

James explosa de rire, suivie par son fils et tapa fort sur la table où il était à moitié affalé.

James (chassant la remarque d'un geste) : Non, non ! Pas pour ça ! Pour tout ce que t'as fait ! T'es un héros, fiston ! T'as tué le meurtrier de ta mère, tu l'as combattue jusqu'au bout ! T'es…Lili serait si fière…

Son regard, si rieur, devint mélancolique et attrapant la bouteille, il en descendit le contenu.

Harry : Oui…

Tout tournait maintenant autour de son père, assis là, comme un malheureux perdu en mer. Tout autour de lui dansait, tandis qu'il serrait sa bouteille. Harry tendit une main vers lui.

Harry : Merci.

Lui-même, il attrapa la dernière de Whisky encore debout sur la table et, renversant la tête, but de longue gorgée. Avant de se ramasser sur son père. Ce dernier brandit le poing en l'air.

James : Les Potter, toujours debout !

Ouais, il fallait le dire vite.

Jessy, heureusement pour son petit ami, lui tournait le dos et ignorait totalement l'état d'ébriété du Potter. S'étant levée pour rejoindre Maria cachée dans un coin, elle essayait de comprendre, sans succès, l'angoisse de cette dernière.

Maria : Dean s'est battu avec Aurélien et Josh m'a aperçue tout à l'heure. Sans compter Bryan qui retourne la salle depuis tout à l'heure ! Je suis fichue ! Je ne parviendrais jamais à quitter cette pièce vivante !

Jessy : Qui, que…quoi ?

Maria (agacée) : Oh rien, laisse tomber, je déteste parler à des gens dans ton état…

Jessy (outrée) : Mais je suis totalement norm…

Maria (un sourire en coin) : Combien ?

Jessy (agacée) : Combien quoi ?

Maria : De verres ?

Jessy : Je suis normal, d'accord ? Deux, trois verres grand max…

Maria : M'ouais…

Luna : Pardon de déranger…

Les deux filles sursautèrent, Maria esquissant déjà un geste de fuite avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

Luna : Non, je ne suis ni Dean, ni Josh, no les 3 ou 4 autres qui te cherchent Maria.

Maria força ses lèvres à s'étirer en sourire forcé, mal à l'aise, devant le sourire paisible de la jeune fille aux boucles d'oreilles en véritable radis. Comment la connaissait-elle, d'abord ?

Jessy (comprenant enfin) : Aaaah ! Des mecs te cherchent, c'est pour ça que tu te caches (gloussant, trop drôle !

Maria : Aha, je suis morte de rire.

Jessy : Oh, ça va… (à Luna) Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Luna : Ben, Harry m'a demandé de te réserver mon dortoir. Il m'a dit que ça te ferait plaisir et que tu devais le rejoindre (elle regarda sa montre) dans deux minutes ! (elle sourit) J'espère que vous allez vous amusez mais faîtes attention aux Cacherolles, ce sont de vrais petits fouineurs…

Maria fronça les sourcils. Encore une défoncée…

Jessy (le regard brillant) : Oh, j'arrive ! Bon, à plus Maria, bonne fuite !

Elle gloussa et ravit, se dirigea vers escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles, suivant les explications de Luna, la dingue. La soirée s'annonçait soudain bien plus palpitante.

Enfin, sachant que son dulcinée était à la même heure, couché ivre mort sous une table, et chantant une hymne à la famille Potter, nous sommes en droit de douter que la suite plaise à la grande Jessy Malefoy. [Oulala… ^^]

Blaise tenait la route. Comme il l'avait d'abord pensé, ce n'était plus vraiment le cas de la petite Miss-je-Sais-Tout. Après tout, elle ne pouvait s'offusquer, on ne pouvait pas être la meilleure partout.

Blaise : On devrait peut être…

Mione : Non ! Je vais encore…je peux encore…

Mais Blaise ne l'écoutait plus. Il venait d'apercevoir Jenny, dans sa magnifique robe qu'il aimait tant (elle épousait ses formes de façons suggestive et diablement sexy), traverser la salle d'un pas rapide. Yes, sa chérie revenait.

Il se leva, manquant de renverser la table basse, et, comme elle ne prenait visiblement pas sa direction, partie à sa rencontre. Elle le recherchait peut être. Mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'elle avait une idée en tête. Il sourit. Hum, bonne idée. Il la regarda disparaître dans les escaliers qui menaient aux dortoirs des filles et rit. Quelle coquine. Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers, marquant un temps, puis à son tour gravit les marches.

Jessy entendait des pas derrière elle. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine, et elle ouvrit la porte du dortoir. Bleu pastel, il avait était arrangé de tel façon que deux lits formaient maintenant un petit nid d'amour qui n'attendait qu'elle. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à remercier Luna. Enfin, des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules nues et glissèrent le long de ses bras déclenchant un nouveau frisson de plaisir. Elle se retourna. Et eut un choc.

Jessy : Blaise ?!

Blaise (cherchant à l'embrasser) : Hum ?

Jessy le repoussa violemment, lui assenant une gifle, et le souffle court, recula d'un pas. Zambini resta hébété quelques secondes avant qu'un éclair de compréhension ne traverse ses yeux rougis par l'alcool. Une vague de colère le submergea.

Blaise : Jessy ! Qu'est ce que tu fous dans la robe de Jen ?

Jessy : T'as cherché à m'embrasser (hurlant) Jenny !

Elle voulut se ruer vers la sortie mais un bras puissant lui barra la route. Blaise semblait hors de lui.

Blaise : Tu n'iras nulle part, sale ga*ce, avant d'avoir retiré cette robe !

Jessy (offusquée) : Sale quoi ?! Eh ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, mais… mais lâche ça !

Dans un bruit de déchirure, Blaise arracha tout le côté droit de la robe en tirant sur la bretelle.

Jessy : Oh ! Pauvre…

Elle le poussa. Il la poussa. Elle le poussa avec un cri aigue et il la repoussa encore plus fort. Ne se contrôlant plus, à moitié nue, les cheveux défaits et le maquillage coulant de ses yeux fous, elle se rua sur lui, et dans un acte parfaitement débile mais totalement incontrôlable, tenta de lui arracher sa chemise. Les boutons explosèrent et Blaise, tentant de la repousser, lui emprisonna les poignets de ses grandes mains. Un grognement de rage et de douleur passa les lèvres de la jeune fille qui se débattit comme une furie.

C'est à cet instant que sa jambe buta sur le rebord du lit et que, déséquilibrée, elle l'entraina dans sa chute. Elle en profita pour tenter de reprendre le dessus, et roula sur son ennemi qui se refusait à la libérer. Leurs souffles accélérés étaient les seuls sons perturbant le silence qui régnait dans la chambre. Quelques cris et musiques étouffés provenant du bas témoignaient de la belle fête qui se passait désormais des deux Serpentards.

Blaise, dans un ultime effort, réussit enfin à la renverser et son corps paralysant le sien, remonta les poignets de la jeune fille au dessus de sa tête. Allaitant, ils se regardèrent enfin, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. _Non._

Leurs yeux, chargés de haine et de mépris auraient pu être simplement aussi meurtriers que des canons de fusils. Mais il y avait pire dans ce sombre regard. Il y avait, peut être n'était ce qu'un effet de la boisson, du désir. Un désir, qui brusquement prit le dessus sur tout le reste. La bouche du Serpentard rencontra celle de la Malefoy. Brutal, mais passionné, leurs langues valsèrent dans un baiser fougueux. Les mains de Blaise lâchèrent celles de Jessy qui les fit glisser jusqu'au cou du jeune homme dans une forte étreinte qui ressemblait à un étranglement. D'une main habile, il la déshabille du peu de tissus qui lui restait, et la prenant par le creux de la nuque, rapprocha leurs deux corps.

Et ils firent l'amour. Jessy et Blaise, deux êtres qui ne pouvaient se voir en peinture, se détestaient, se haïssaient. Jessy, la jumelle de Jenny, et Blaise, l'ami de Potter, cette nuit là ne furent que de corps pleins de désir et d'alcools, assouvissant leur passion.

Jenny se réveilla en sentant la tête d'Elodie glissait de son épaule. Elle grimaça en sentant son cou craquer. Il faisait presque jour.

Jenny : Il est quelle heure ?

Doucement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte endormie d'Elodie et, se relevant péniblement, elle regarda les escaliers. Oups. Elle avait promis à Blaise de le rejoindre très vite. Elle les gravit et sourit à la vue d'un garçon endormi, et dont le pied empêchait la porte de la salle commune des Serdaigles de totalement se refermer. Marraine la Bonne Fée était avec elle ce matin.

A l'intérieur, tout le monde semblait encore dormir. Tout le monde, sauf, en train de ramasser des bouteilles, Luna Lovegood, un grand sac poubelle à la main, qui lui fit un signe en l'apercevant.

Luna : Tu cherches qui ?

Jenny : Euh Blaise, je…

Luna : Oh je 'lai vu monter après ta sœur dans les dortoirs (elle secoua la tête tristement) elle pensait passer une soirée avec Harry…mais celui-ci n'était pas en état.

Jenny fronça les sourcils.

Jenny : Et il n'est pas redescendu après ?

Luna (revenant à ses ordures) : Non.

C'est à cet instant que, inexplicablement, Jenny sentit un premier pincement désagréable au cœur.

Jenny : Bon…je vais aller voir…

Luna : Hum, hum…1ère porte à droite.

Jenny monta doucement les escaliers qui grinçaient sous son poids. Prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, elle leva une main hésitante devant la porte indiquée, puis secouant la tête, poussa fermement ladite porte. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si elle devait s'attendre à un meurtre sanglant, non ?

A l'intérieur, les premiers rayons du soleil éclairait la scène. Un bout de tissu noir qui ressemblait fortement à la robe que Jenny avait prêté à sa sœur, jonchait le parquet. Puis, elle aperçut une chemise, un jean, une…

Elle leva les yeux et son cœur rata un battement. Tout s'effondra en une fraction de seconde. Son amour, sa vie, ses projets. Une vague glacée parcourut son corps alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, chancelante sur ses talons qui la faisait souffrir.

Jessy, sa sœur, dans les bras de Blaise, son homme. C'en était trop. Elle recula. Beaucoup trop.

Brusquement, elle pivota sur ses talons, quitta la pièce et dévala les escaliers au pas de course, le cœur battant frénétiquement à ses tympans. C'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle hurlait. Elle hurlait hystériquement, de grosses larmes de crocodiles ridicules, lui coulant sur les joues. Beaucoup de 7ème années, réveillés par le vacarme, la regardaient de travers. Elle s'en foutait. Ils ne comprenaient pas.

Enfin, un visage familier traversa sa vision. Hermione. Mione : Jen ! Jen, calme-toi ! Jen, qu'est ce qui…

Jenny : Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Pas ça !

Harry émergeait d'un rêve embrouillé, aussitôt accueillit par une belle migraine qui s'accentua quand les cris de la Malefoy lui percèrent les tympans. Difficilement, il souleva le bras de son père, la table sous laquelle il s'était visiblement écroulé et regarda la scène. Jenny semblait sous le choc. Le visage pâle, les yeux ruisselants, des hoquets transformaient sa voix en un gargouillis incompréhensible. Il se leva, déclenchant un cou dans son crâne et s'avança vers elle. Elle l'apercevant, celle-ci repoussa Hermione avec presque violence, et l'agrippant par les épaules, le regarda comme une démente. Le mauvais pressentiment de la veille refit surface. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Jenny : Blaise…Jessy…

Harry écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est ce qui se passait bordel de… ?!

Harry : Quoi, Blaise, quoi, Jessy ? Et où sont-ils ces deux là ?

Il les chercha des yeux, tournant la tête dans tous les sens, en vain. Enfin, il y eut un bruit de pas précipité dans les escaliers et Blaise apparut à moitié vêtu. Comme tout le monde, les hurlements de Jenny semblait l'avoir tiré de son sommeil. Il avait l'air décomposé. Le visage défait, il se passait une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés les agrippant, comme pour se tirer d'un cauchemar._ Inutilement._

Blaise : Que…Jenny…

Celle-ci se raidit, mais eut la force de se retourner. Les yeux pleins de rage et de tristesses silencieuses elle le cloua au sol d'un regard, avant de pivoter et de s'enfuir le plus loin, loin, possible.

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas. Blaise hésita, le regarda, la gorge noué, fit un pas, et…

Harry aperçut, derrière son ami, Jessy Malefoy, tentait de cacher son corps d'un simple drap bleu rayé, sa robe réduite en loque et laissé pour compte dans le dortoir. Brusquement, et douloureusement, ça fit tilt dans l'esprit du jeune Potter.

Harry (son regard alternant de Jessy à Blaise) Tu…vous…

Blaise : Harry…

Harry ignora l'expression perdu du jeune homme. Ou plutôt, c'est ce qui le poussa à avancer vers lui et à abattre violemment et sans même se laisser le temps de réfléchir son poing dans la figure du Zambini. Celui-ci trébucha mais ne tomba pas. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais, comme surgissant de nulle part, Drago lui barra le chemin et empêcha Harry de se ruer une nouvelle fois sur Blaise.

Harry (explosant) : Espèce d'enfoiré !

Jessy (suppliante) : Harry, c'était un…

Harry : Toi, la ferme ! Sale p*te !

Jessy se la ferma. Les yeux brillant, elle serrait le drap, témoin pitoyablement cliché de sa nuit tumultueuse, contre sa poitrine, se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Ca ne pouvait être arrivé. Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

Il y eut un silence. Plus personne ne dormait à présent. Chacun, choqué, assistait avec avidité à la scène d'infidélité des Serpents. Enfin, Drago prit la parole.

Drago : Maria, ramène Jessy dans son dortoir. Hermione va voir où est Jenny. Harry, tu me suis.

Harry (ne lâchant Blaise des yeux) : Je vais d'abord lui péter la gue*le !

Drago (s'interposant) : C'est déjà fait. Viens.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui ne semblait pas l'entendre. Dans sa tpete, les mêmes mots tournaient en boucle comme sur un vieux disque rayé. _Jenny, Jessy, Blaise. Jenny, Jessy, Blaise. Put*ins d'enfoirés._

Drago (sans se retourner) : Blaise, file à l'infirmerie.

Et, sans un mot de plus, chacun se sépara, le regard noir d'Harry transperçant le dos de son ami, quand celui-ci disparut peu à peu dans les escaliers, les épaules lourdes et la tête baissée. Alors, Harry sentit la main de Drago et se tourna vers le blond. Dans ses yeux, ni pitié, ni compassion, mais une réelle inquiétude. Il se laissa alors guider vers la sortie.

C'était un dimanche matin qui promettait une journée ensoleillée. Une journée paresseuse destinée à se remettre paisiblement, allongée à l'ombre d'un arbre du lac, des excès de la veille. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Ce jour-là, nos amis, le cœur brisé, pleurèrent beaucoup. Et dans toute l'école, on ne fit que parler des quatuors, des couples parfaits brisés lors d'une grande soirée chez les Serdaigles.

Nous attendons vos réactions positives (ou pas...je sens les tentatives de meurtres...^^)

Notre Livre d'Or est tout neuf, il n'attend que vous, ne le décevez pas ;)


	35. La guerre des clans

La guerre des clans

Une légère brise du matin soufflait sur le visage meurtri du jeune Potter tandis que ce dernier traversait le parc de l'école suivant de près le préfet en chef. Il ne savait pas où son ami l'emmenait mais il ne n'en s'inquiétait pas vraiment. Les seules images qu'il se passait et repassait dans la tête c'était ce fin drap blanc recouvrant le corps nul de Jessy et son poing s'étalant sans hésitation dans la figure de son meilleur ami, qui vu la situation était bien parti pour redevenir son pire ennemis. Pourtant la soirée de la veille promettait d'être fantastique. Une fête comme il n'y avait jamais eu à Poudlard. Une fête réunissant les quatre ancestrales maisons de l'école. Une fête montrant l'union nouvelle entre des personnes qui s'étaient toujours détesté mais qui avait réussi à s'aimer. Dumbledore aurait été bien fier du chemin parcourut par ses élèves ce soir là. Mais maintenant tout était finis, il détestait Blaise, il détestait Jessy, il détestait de nouveau les Serpentards. Voilà, l'hostilité des maisons était de retour.

Pourtant quand ces yeux se relevèrent du vague pour se poser sur le blond le devançant tous son monologue intérieur s'annula. Bien sûr qu'on ne pouvait faire un bond en arrière aussi radical. Il y a quelque temps, la personne qu'il maudissait le plus, c'était cet odieux petit péteux de fils à papa de Serpentards, aujourd'hui c'était un de ses meilleurs amis qui le soutenait pendant une période difficile. De plus, il ne détestait pas Blaise et Jessy, il les aimait, et c'était surement pour cela qu'une boule immense pesant dans son estomac venait s'ajouter à son mal de crâne dût aux excès de la veille.

Quand le Malefoy s'arrêta au milieu du terrain de quidditch, le brun su tout de suite que son ami le connaissait parfaitement, peut-être même mieux qu'Hermione de temps en temps. Il l'avait mené à un des endroits où il se sentait le mieux à Poudlard. Là où il devenait quelqu'un de spécial et pas seulement parce qu'à l'âge de un an il avait eu la chance de recevoir la protection de sa mère. Sur ce terrain, il était Harry Potter, un élève au talent certain sur un balais et non le survivant ou l'élu.

Drago : J'aime aussi venir ici quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Harry releva les yeux vers le préfet avant d'enfouir sa tête dans ses mains et de se laisser s'écrouler sur l'herbe encore humide de la rosée du matin.

Harry : Ce n'était pas un rêve hein ? C'est bien arrivé ?

Drago : Je pense que ta douleur au poignet te suffit comme preuve du fait que tu as bien cassé le nez de Blaise.

Un hochement de tête confirma les dires du jeune homme puis un silence s'installa mais ce n'était pas ce genre de silence pesant comme il peut en y avoir quand on se sent gêner par la situation et qu'on ne trouve pas ses mots. Non, c'était un silence réconfortant prouvant que les paroles n'étaient pas nécessaire et que tout deux se comprenaient.

Après un petit instant, Drago se retourna prêt à regagner le château pour laisser au Gryffondor plus de tranquillité mais ce dernier le retint.

Harry : Dray ?

Drago : Oui ?

Harry : Est-ce que tu peux rester s'il te plait ?

Le blond opina puis sans rajouter une seule parole inutile, s'assit sur la pelouse fraîche au côté de son ami.

Après avoir fouillé la bibliothèque, la salle commune des quatre maisons et le parc de l'école, Hermione devait bien admettre que Jenny avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre, théorie qui il fallait l'avouer était la plus logique, mais théorie aussi qui arrangeait le moins la rouge et or pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas accès aux dortoirs des Serpentards. Elle se trouvait donc depuis maintenant une bonne demi-heure devant un tableau qui ne comptait pas céder à la menace.

Elle venait de tourner sur elle-même pour la dixième fois, se passant les mains dans les cheveux prête à se les arracher quand un pauvre petit Serpentard de première année s'avança vers elle. La jeune femme s'apprêta à faire un pas vers le pauvre innocent mais se raviva. Elle n'allait quand même pas attaquer un pauvre gamin pour un mot de passe, elle était au dessus de tout cela. Non ? Oh et puis au diable tous les beaux principes, Jenny avait besoin d'elle. C'était une question d'amitié, et jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller pour l'amitié ?

Elle s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la petit blond aux airs hautain qui ne s'embla même impressionné par la 7ème année au visage menaçant.

Hermione : J'ai besoin du mot de passe !

Gamin : Débrouille-toi ! Je ne te le donnerais pas. Tu n'es pas à Serpentard.

Hermione : Oui, mais tu vois j'ai une amie qui est à Serpentard et je dois lui parler et puis je suis préfète en chef.

Gamin : Même. Tu ne l'auras pas.

La brune se mordit la langue pour ne pas claquer ce petit c*n. La jeune femme n'était pas habitué à l'échec et curieusement ce gosse lui rappelé un fameux blond qui était à l'heure actuelle dans son collimateur. Pas de bol gamin, tu tombais le mauvais jour, l'abstinence rendait agressif.

Elle saisit le jeune garçon par la cravate de son uniforme et le plaqua contre le mur. Mais au lieu de se décomposer, se mettre à pleurer, lui donner le mot de passe et lui implorer son pardon, le petit insolent lui lança un sourire arrogant. Cette fois sa patience avait atteint sa limite, elle attrapa fermement la cravate du blondinet et tira de toute sa force étranglant et insultant le pauvre enfant qui commençait sérieusement à changer de couleur.

Personne de su jamais si la douce et gentille préfète se serait transformé en meurtrière car une main se posa sur son épaule puis la tira vers son propriétaire l'empêchant d'accomplir son méfait.

Propriétaire de la main : Hermione, lâche-le !

C'est en entendant la voix rassurante d'une personne qu'elle aimait qu'elle réalisa l'impacte qu'aurait pu avoir son geste. Elle relâcha précipitamment le petit c*n dont le visage avait sérieusement tourné au violet et se tourna vers les yeux bleus accusateurs qui se posaient sur elle. Le jeune première année ne se fit pas prier et dévala les escaliers allant certainement chercher Lucius, le directeur de sa maison.

Blaise : Mais t'es devenue complètement malade ? Qu'est ce qui t'avait fait ce pauvre gosse pour que tu l'étrangles ?

Hermione : Il m'avait provoqué !

Blaise : T'as quel âge au juste ?

Hermione : Oh c'est bon, je n'ai pas leçon à recevoir de toi. Surtout aujourd'hui.

Aux propos de la jeune femme, Blaise lui lâcha l'épaule, acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête et s'apprêta à repartir. Mais la lionne le rattrapa par la main, elle avait compris qu'elle l'avait blessé et s'était tout sauf ce qu'elle voulait. Dans cette histoire, elle ne savait pas vraiment qui étaient les fautifs, même si elle avait une petite idée des tords de Blaise et Jessy, et elle ne comptait pas prendre partie. Quelque soit les erreurs de Harry, Blaise, Jenny ou Jessy, elles les aimaient et elle comptait rester neutre.

Hermione : Blaise, je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas mais je crois qu'en ce moment on a un peu tous les nerfs à vif.

Blaise : Ouais certainement. Bon aller, viens, on dégage de là avant que ton beau-père arrive et te colle pour avoir essayé d'étranger un de ses protégés. Je ne voudrais pas être témoin de l'éclatement de votre belle famille.

Et sans laisser le temps à la Gryffondor de répondre, Blaise l'attrapa par la taille et se dirigea vers le tableau du dortoir des Serpentards.

Blaise : Sang pur.

Hermione : Quoi ? C'est ça votre mot de passe ? J'aurais quand même pu le trouver moi-même, non mais quelle godiche franchement.

Blaise (ne relevant pas les marmonnements de la jeune femme) : Il faut que je parle à Jenny, tu m'accompagnes ? Elle aura certainement besoin de toi… et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Hermione sourit légèrement au jeune homme avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule et d'elle aussi passer son bras autour de sa taille. Ce n'était pas seulement le cœur de Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait gagné cette année, c'était aussi des amitiés profondes avec des personnes dont elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Elodie releva doucement sa tête douloureuse dans un petit cri plaintif. Une chose était sûre s'affaler et s'endormir en bas des marches dures et froides menant aux dortoirs des Serdaigles n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eue. Elle passa lentement sa main dans ses cheveux gras et emmêlés, une grimace d'horreur s'afficha sur son visage. Oh non, elle ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état de son maquillage !

Elle entreprit maladroitement de se relever mais retomba de façon peu gracieuse sur ses fesses. Bon, ok, elle devait-être pitoyable mais bon le plus important c'est qu'elle était seule et que personne ne la verrait jamais dans cette situation. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait puisque quand elle crût pouvoir se lever sans que son postérieur retombe lourdement dans son vomi, une porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître son cher et tendre accompagné de deux groupies pimbêche pendues à chacun de ses bras.

Face à cet inattendu événement, la parcelle d'espoir de se remettre sur ses deux jambes fut anéantie et la habituellement jolie blonde s'écroula une fois de plus attirant les regards des trois fêtards.

Théodore : Elodie ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais dans cet état ?

La jeune femme s'épousseta légèrement ses habits pour se donner un peu plus de prestance mais face aux sourires narquois des deux garces et à l'air interloqué du jeune homme, elle comprit bien vite que cela ne servait à rien.

Elodie : Et bien… je… je…

Fille 1 : Ca se voit bien ! Elle cuve son vin de la veille. Moi je refuse de boire de l'alcool, c'est fou comme ça peut faire grossir et puis on connait tous le dicton « sans alcool la fête est plus folle ! ».

Théo (se détournant de l'autre fille) : Un peu trop d'excès hier soir ?

Elodie (ne pouvant que s'y résoudre) : Je crois bien.

Théo : Bon, tu veux peut-être de l'aide ? (se dégageant des deux sangsues ayant entouré leurs tentacules à ses bras) Vous m'excusez mesdemoiselles mais mes devoirs de petit- ami m'attendent. Mais c'était très sympa ce petit jeu à trois, il faudra qu'on renouvelle l'expérience (clin d'œil) et qui sais ? Cette fois ma chère petite amie se joindra peut être à nous.

Dans son fond intérieur, Elodie souhaita de tout son cœur qu'il parlait d'une partie d'échec sorcier mais la Serpentarde devait bien se l'admettre, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se laissa tirée machinalement vers la salle commune des Serpentards sans n'oser ouvrir une seule fois la bouche. Pourtant elle avait des choses à dire même énormément de choses mais ce mec avait le pouvoir inexpliqué de fermer le clapé de cette commère _(quel homme !)._

C'est arrivé dans la salle commune alors que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers son dortoir entrainant la blonde, qu'Elodie retrouva enfin l'usage de la parole. D'un geste qui se voulait assuré mais qui était imprégné par l'alcool elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son petit ami pour tout de suite trouver appuis sur le premier mur se trouvant sur son chemin. Non, décidément sa gueule de bois était encore bien présente.

Elodie : Il faut qu'on parle.

Théo : Oh c'est bizarre mais je ne la sens pas cette conversation. Tu ne veux pas plutôt qu'on se pose dans ma chambre pour cette discussion ?

Elodie : Non certainement pas. Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation que je veux avoir près d'un lit, ni même à une distance trop restreinte de tes mains !

Théo : Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elles t'ont fait mes mains ?

Elodie : Elles sont un élément de torture pour me faire céder à tous tes caprices.

Théo : Mumm bon à savoir !

Elodie : Bon revenons-en aux choses sérieuses. Il faut qu'on parle de quelque chose dans notre couple qui ne me convient pas du tout. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchis hier et…

Théo : Ok, écoute, Elo, je te coupe parce que si c'est le truc du couple libre que tu remets en cause et bien je suis désolé mais c'est ça ou rien du tout. Je ne suis pas prêt à me caser comme tous tes potes. Si ça ne te conviens pas et bien nous deux c'est fini.

La Serpentarde eut quelques minutes d'arrêt. Etait ce l'alcool ou Théodore lui avait réellement posé cet ultimatum ? Finalement c'est le cœur lourd qu'elle dût se résoudre à l'évidence, elle devait faire un choix, s'aplatir face à cet objet de désir qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens ou se casser et garder sa fierté intacte ainsi que son honneur. C'est elle qui manipulé, pas les autres qui la manipulé ! Pourtant…

Elodie : En faites, c'est que non, je ne voulais pas te parler de ça. Le problème c'est… ta chemise !

Théo : Ma chemise ?

Elodie : Oui, ta chemise. Elle est horrible elle ne te va pas du tout. Pour le bien de notre couple, il ne faut plus jamais que tu mettes cette chemise.

Et tandis que Théodore se lançait dans l'admiration de sa chemise de soie blanche impeccablement repassé et totalement normal, Elodie prit la fuite vers son propre dortoir avalant difficilement sa salive au goût de l'amertume.

Pourquoi la nature ne lui avait-elle pas accordé quelques centimètres de plus. C'était ce que pensait à cette instant Lindsay se trouvant dans le placard à fourniture des professeurs et sautillant sur place afin d'attraper le carton à plume. Mais rien à faire même ses trente centimètres de talons ne lui permettraient pas d'atteindre le fruit de son désir. Pestant contre elle-même et contre le crétin qui avait eu le malheur de mettre cette boite si haut, elle tenta un dernier saut désespéré qu'elle rata pitoyablement en s'écrasant sur le sol de l'espace restreint du placard et en cassant par la même occasion le talon de la chaussure gauche de ses magnifique Jimmy Cho.

Lindsay : Mes chaussures !

Un petit rire sarcastique la stoppa nettement dans sa lamentation, et quand elle aperçut la personne derrière elle son regard plein de tristesse se transforma en un regard de colère.

Sirius (continuant à ricaner) : C'était mais alors _pi-to-y-able_ !

Lindsay : Qu'est ce que tu fou là, Black ?

Sirius : Lindsay, Lindsay, Lindsay… Pourquoi tant d'agressivité ? Pourtant tu semble avoir besoin d'un homme, un vrai pour attraper ce carton trop haut pour ta frêle personne.

Lindsay : Oh oui, c'est exacte, un vrai homme me serait bien utile. Je vais chercher Lucius.

La jeune femme fit un pas vers la porte mais fut retenu par la main du brun se posant sur son épaule et la repoussant légèrement vers le fond du placard.

Sirius : Bon, ok, trêve des hostilités. En faites, je te chercher, j'ai à te parler de quelque chose.

Lindsay (s'adossant au mur et croisant les bras d'un air hautain) : Je t'écoute.

Sirius : Ok. Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

Lindsay : Comment ça je t'évite ? Je ne t'évite pas du tout.

Sirius : Ah bon ? Tu ne m'évites pas ? C'était donc un hasard quand tu as voulu entrer dans la salle des profs mais que tu as fait demi-tour quand tu m'as vu ?

Lindsay : Tout à fait. Je me suis souvenue que j'avais oublié des papiers très important dans ma salle de classe.

Sirius : Ah oui ? Et la fois où je t'appelais et tu t'es jetée derrière à la haie du jardin botanique c'était un hasard ? Ou la fois où tu t'es cachée sous la table pour m'éviter ? Ou encore quand tu as semblé avoir un intérêt nouveau pour les dires de Van de Camp plutôt que de me faire face. Tout ça c'était des hasards ?

Lindsay : Tout à fait !

Sirius : Et bien dis donc ! Que la vie est elle faite de coïncidences ! Enfin Lindsay, avoue-le ! Tu es jalouse du fait que je sorte avec Haley.

Lindsay : Moi ? Jalouse ? De cette… cette… petite… enfin bref, je n'ais rien à lui envier. J'ai tous de plus qu'elle.

Sirius : Ouais, surtout 15 ans de plus qu'elle.

Lindsay : Oh ! C'était bas ça ! Très bas !

Sirius : Et puis, elle m'a moi ?

Lindsay : Pff ! Alors là crois moi elle peut te garder. Sans te vexer, tu n'as jamais vraiment été le petit-ami parfait.

Sirius (rire nerveux) : Comment ça ? Approfondis.

Lindsay : Oh arrête ! Laisse tomber c'était il y a longtemps.

Elle s'approchait de la sortie pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui selon son opinion commençait sérieusement à mal tourner quand elle se stoppa net, les sourcils froncés et ses dents mordant l'intérieur de ses joues.

Lindsay : Ne me dis pas que tu as fermé la porte ?

Sirius : Bah si, pourquoi ?

Lindsay : Parce que ce placard n'a pas de poignée intérieure !

Hermione, assise sur un lit, une couverture en boule contre sa poitrine, ne cessait de tourner la tête de gauche à droite en fonction de qui prenait la parole entre Blaise et Jenny. La situation était des plus embarrassante, depuis une bonne demi-heure, le couple s'envoyait reproches et insultes des plus personnels et la pauvre lionne entre les deux Serpents avait sérieusement tourné au rouge tomate. Non, décidément elle n'avait nullement besoin de connaitre les fantasmes sexuels de Blaise et les défauts des petites culottes de Jen. Un petit toussotement discret tenta de rappeler sa présence mais rien à faire les deux autres étaient bien trop occupés par leur hurlement pour se souvenir qu'une personne extérieure à leur vie très intime se trouvait aussi dans la chambre des filles de Serpentards.

Soudain dans un excès de colère, après avoir braillé, tapé du pied et s'être arraché les cheveux, Jen se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de sa chambre laissant Hermione et Blaise totalement dépourvu des mots face à l'inattendue réaction de la Malefoy. Mais le jeune homme se ressaisit vite et lui aussi quitta la pièce courant après la jeune femme. Hermione regarda une dernière fois la chambre avant de se résoudre à les suivre. Après tout, elle devait bien les empêcher de s'entre-tuer et maintenant elle ne pouvait rien entendre de pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà entendu, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait…

Maria : Non, non, non ! C'est une mauvaise idée.

Jessy : Je dois parler à Harry donc soit tu m'aides à le trouver soit tu pars mais évites de te mettre dans mes jambes, j'ai déjà assez de problèmes aujourd'hui sans qu'on m'en ajoute.

Jessy, habillée d'un jean et d'un petit top prêté par Maria, cavalerait les couloirs de l'école suivit par son amie à la recherche du jeune Potter. Après avoir remplacé son drap blanc par des vêtements pour couvrir son corps salit, la Serpentarde avait comme toujours reprit du poil de la bête et avait décidé d'agir comme une digne Malefoy : foncer dans le tas. Elle devait trouver Harry et tout lui expliquer : l'alcool, la fatigue, la situation… Elle n'avait pas voulu faire ça mais elle n'était plus en état pour avoir conscience de ses actes.

Maria : Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui laisses un peu plus de temps, Jess. Le prendre à chaud comme ça va juste aboutir à une énorme empirassions des choses !

Jessy : Maria, je t'ai dis de me laisser. Je dois parler à mon petit ami.

Maria : Ok, je ne dis plus rien mais tu vas droit à la catastrophe !

Mais la jeune Malefoy n'en avait que faire, après tout les choses ne pouvaient pas être pire : Harry allait la larguer et Jenny, sa Jenny, sa sœur, ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Oui, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre, deux des personnes, qui comptait le plus au monde pour elle, étaient en train de la haïr pour un geste qu'elle regrettait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle n'avait plus qu'une solution, dire la vérité, avouer son acte et prier pour qu'il lui soit pardonné.

Et oui, à l'heure actuelle, alors qu'elle courrait devant armures et tableaux, Jessy Malefoy croyait encore au père Noel. _[Note de l'auteur : pour les deux ou trois crétins qui lisent cette websérie (oui, on a des lecteurs masculins parmi toute cette masse de nana) cette phrase est au sens figuré bien sûr ! Oh allez ! J'arrête, désolé messieurs__]_

Ses pas la menèrent bientôt vers le parc de Poudlard, une belle journée se préparait mais la blonde n'avait pas comme principal préoccupation de faire bronzette. Elle était tellement tourmentée qu'elle ne s'apercevait même pas de tous les regards qui se retournaient sur son passage et des murmures de ses camarades avides de ragot.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, ses mains se crispaient sur les manches du haut de Maria trop long pour elle, ses pas rapides étaient remplacés par une course. La panique l'envahissait à une vitesse inconsidérée. Quand elle arriva vers le terrain de quidditch et qu'elle vit là assit par terre l'homme qu'elle aimait, près de son frère, tous les nerfs de son corps relâchèrent. Elle se stoppa impérativement et resta là quelque seconde, debout à regarder le brun et le blond au milieu du terrain herbeux jusqu'à que Maria, qui avait prit du retard derrière elle, la rejoigne.

Maria : Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

Jessy : Aller jusqu'au bout.

Et sans plus attendre, elle se dirigea vers Harry. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle posa délicatement une main sur son épaule. Pourtant cette main qui s'était si souvent posé sur son corps le fit sursauter violemment. Subitement le Potter se leva en bond faisant face à la blonde aux yeux aciers.

Jessy: Harry, je…

Harry: Degage!

Jessy : Non, écoute, je…

Harry : Je n'ai plus envi de t'entendre Jess. Je ne veux pas écouter tes excuses bidon.

Jessy : Si tu me laissais en placer une, peut-être que je pourrais t'en donner au moins une d'excuse pour que tu puisses juger si elle est bidon ou pas.

Harry : Alors vas y ! C'est quoi tes arguments ? Tu t'es trompé de copain. Blaise encore admettons aurait pu utiliser cette excuses. Mais toi ! Elle est où la ressemblance ?

Jessy : J'avais bu et je t'attendais …

Harry : Donc a chaque fois que tu boiras un coup, je serais cocu ?

Drago, derrière Harry, et Maria, derrière Jessy, se regardaient depuis le début de l'affrontement. Décidemment, une chose était sûre, ils auraient tout les deux préféré être ailleurs. Drago esquissa même un petit geste sur la droite comme pour prendre la fuite et éviter de voir sa sœur se rendre complètement ridicule mais le regard menaçant de la rousse en fasse de lui le fait se rétracter. Ce n'est pas que la Hardisson lui faisait peur cependant il n'avait aucune envi de se mettre à dos une autre furie de Poudlard. Hermione lui suffisait largement…

Soudainement, la réflexion de Drago et les cris de Jessy et Harry furent interrompu par des pleure encore plus bruyant. Jenny, une grimace de douleur déchirant son visage angélique, venait de faire son entré sur le terrain de sport suivit de près de Blaise et de très loin d'Hermione.

En voyant sa sœur dans une telle détresse, Jessy tenta une approche qui fût vain car s'apercevant prise en sandwich entre son menteur d'ex petit ami et son faux jeton de frangine, Jenny se mit à hurler sans ménagement, ses sanglots doublant d'intensités.

Jessy : Jen, je…

Jenny : Non ! Dégage ! Tu n'es plus ma sœur, tu as compris. Je te déteste.

Blaise : Jen …

Jenny : Oh et puis toi, tu ne la ramène pas. Tu n'es pas mieux. Tu n'as pas changé en faite, tu es toujours l'abruti qui ne pense qu'à enchainer les conquêtes. Tu es incapable de rester fidèle, j'aurais dû m'en douter de toute façon…

Jessy : Alors là, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis que c'est un…

Jenny : La ferme ! Tu crois réellement que tu es en bonne position pour donner ton avis ? Tu es encore pire que lui. Tu étais ma sœur, ma meilleure amie. Je savais que tu étais une vrai garce mais comment j'aurais pu penser que tu le serais aussi avec moi. Tu es égocentrique, tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Vous savez quel est votre problème à tous les deux ? Vous êtes pareils, vous n'aimez personne à part vous-même.

Jessy : Tu ne penses pas ce que tu es en train de dire, c'est …

Jenny : Oh que si je le pense ! Sortir avec Harry ne t'a pas changé Jess, tu es toujours autant une sal*pe qui ne supporte pas que tous les mecs ne lui tourne pas autour. Ca toujours été comme ça dès qu'un mec ne s'intéressait pas à toi parce qu'il avait une petite-amie, il fallait que tu fasses tous pour le charmer. Et bien sûr, comme ce couillon qui je pensais m'aimais, est incapable de maitriser ses pulsions de mâle primitif, cela a dû être très facile pour toi. Bravo Jess, belle victoire ! Même moi tu es capable de me faire te détester.

Jessy : (dont les larmes avaient commencé à envahir le visage) Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Harry : Si, tu es comme ça, Jess. Mais regarde-toi ! Je n'arrive même plus à ressentir de la colère envers toi (_mensonge !_), je ressens juste de la pitié, oui de la pitié. Quant à toi Blaise, je te pensais plus sincère….

Blaise : Mais je suis sincère !

Jenny : Oh oui, quels model de sincérité vous faites Jess et toi. Vous formez une belle paire d'égoïstes.

Blaise : En faites non ! Vous vous trompez. Jess et moi, ne sommes pas des égoïstes et nous n'aimons pas que nous même parce que … parce que en faite, Jess et moi on s'aime mais on ne voulait pas l'avouer pour ne pas vous faire souffrir tous les deux et hier… et bien hier on a craqué ! Voilà tout !

Jenny, Harry, Hermione, Maria et meme Jessy: Quoi?!

Blaise: (lançant un regard à Jess signifiant suit-moi sans poser de questions) Oui, Jess, il est temps d'avouer maintenant…

Et tandis que tous semblaient interloqués, seul Drago hocha la tête d'un air abattu, ne pouvant tout de même s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à l'énormité mensongère dans laquelle venait de se jeter Blaise emportant avec lui Jess mais qui pour le moment semblait fonctionner avec tout le monde (_sauf lui_).

Assis depuis plus d'une heure dans un 2m2, les jambes pliées en quatre pour éviter au maximum de se toucher, l'aurore et le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal commençaient vraiment à perdre patience. Sirius avait le visage fermé depuis que la conversation avait dégénéré et Lindsay semblait au comble de l'énervement.

Au bout de quelques temps, le Black sembla sortir de ses gonds, il sauta avec agilité sur ses deux jambes pour faire face à la brune qui le regardait perplexe.

Sirius : Comment ça je n'ai jamais vraiment été le petit- ami parfait ?

Lindsay : Oh ! Sirius tu ne vas pas repartir sur cette conversation.

Sirius : Tu peux au moins me dire ce qui n'allait pas avec moi ?!

Lindsay : Tu n'as jamais été un modèle de romantisme, pas très attentionné, pas non plus un modèle de fidélité et puis au lit tu…

Sirius : Stop ! Excuse moi je te coupe, mais là tu divagues, tu dois me confondre avec un autre de tes ex.

Lindsay : Ah non, non. Je confirme c'est bien toi.

Sirius : Dis la fille frigide d'une bonne trentaine d'année. Ote moi un doute, chérie, tu t'es envoyé en l'air avec combien de mec depuis moi ?

Lindsay : En tout cas certainement plus que toi depuis moi.

Sirius : Oui, mais moi j'étais à Azkaban et puis mort. Toi c'est quoi ton excuse ?

Lindsay : Ok, j'avoue. Je ne me suis pas tapé la moitié de l'Angleterre contrairement à toi à l'époque de Poudlard mais je m'en suis tapé assez pour avoir des meilleurs coups que toi.

Sirius : Et c'est qui cet apollon ? Severus Rogue ?

Lindsay : Peut-être.

Sirius : Oh ! Allez arrête Lindsay !

Lindsay : Arrêter quoi ? Je suis très sérieuse, tu n'as pas été mon meilleur coup. Mais ce n'est pas un reproche, ça se voyais que tu faisais tous ce que tu pouvais. T'y mettais vraiment de la bonne volonté mais… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Sirius (ouvrant sa braguette de pantalon) : Je te rafraîchis la mémoire.

La porte du cagibi à balais au fond du terrain de quidditch se referma d'un coup sec. Jessy, la tête baissée, une main dans les cheveux et l'autre encore sur la porte, soupira avant de tourner son regard noir vers Blaise Zambini. Ce dernier, assit au fond de la cabane sur un tonneau entre deux vieux balais remplis de toiles d'araignée, tenta un petit sourire du coin de la lèvre pour la calmer mais non cela ne marcherais pas. Il fallait s'y faire, il était face à la furie, pas devant sa douce et adorable Jenny.

Jessy : Mais qu'est ce qui t'a prit au bon Dieu de raconter une telle histoire ?

Blaise : C'est la première chose qui m'ais venu ! Et puis ce n'était pas pire que de tomber en larme ?

Jessy : Comment ça ce n'était pas pire ? Mais c'est atrocement pire ! Espèce de crétin, tu as été raconté à tout le monde qu'on sortait ensemble ? Mais qu'est ce qui t'es tombé sur la tête ? Pourquoi raconter un tel mensonge ?

Blaise : Tu aurais préféré qu'Harry te prenne pour une fille aux mœurs légère et que moi Jen me prenne pour un incorrigible dragueur ? Je viens de sauver notre image auprès des personnes que nous aimons.

Jessy : Ah parce que c'est mieux qu'il nous croit ensemble ? Je ne vois pas ou tu veux en venir de raconter une telle absurdité !

Blaise : Calme toi un peu et écoute moi cinq minutes. Jenny et Harry étaient en train de nous faire porter tout les défauts qu'il soit possible d'exister. Alors plutôt que de passer pour des personnes infidèle, méprisante et égoïste, nous allons passer pour deux personnes dont le seul tort à été de tomber amoureux.

Jessy : (sarcastique) C'est sûr c'est beaucoup mieux !

Blaise : Mais écoute moi ! Je n'ai pas fini. Peu à peu, Jenny et Harry vont se calmer, comprendre que l'amour ne se commande pas, ils nous pardonneront et là on aura juste à leur faire croire que nous deux c'était une grosse erreur et là à chacun de faire tout en sorte pour récupérer sa copine … ou son mec en l'occurrence pour toi.

Jessy : Alors si j'ai bien compris ton plan, tu veux qu'on fasse semblant d'être ensemble jusqu'à qu'il nous pardonne ? (hurlant) Mais tu veux qu'on passe notre vie ensemble ou quoi ?

Blaise : Si on suit le plan, on aura juste à faire semblant d'être ensemble quelques mois.

Jessy : Et tu veux que pendant quelque mois on joue au petit couple parfait. Mais vois la vérité en face Blaise ! Personne de sensé ne peut réellement croire que toi et moi on a des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. On ne peut pas se piffrer.

Blaise : Pour l'instant, ils le croient tous ? Mais bon, si tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas grave. Vas dire à ta sœur que tu es réellement un garce qui pique les mecs de tout le monde … Ah et puis n'oublis pas de le dire à Harry aussi au passage.

Le blond se releva de son tonneau et commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Il n'avait pas touché la poignée que Jessy s'adossait brutalement à la porte, lui bloquant le passage.

Jessy : Bon, ok, je marche. Mais comment on fait pour passer pour un couple ?...

La porte de la salle commune des préfets en chef claqua légèrement après le passage des deux occupants des lieux. Après la véritable scène qui s'était déroulé devant leurs yeux, tout le petit groupe s'était séparé et, maintenant, les deux « ex » tourtereau, qui depuis quelques temps s'évitaient au maximum, se retrouvaient réunis chez eux.

Hermione se précipita vers la bibliothèque afin de vite trouver une occupation et ainsi éviter le long silence gênant qui meublé actuellement leurs conversations, mais il faut croire que le blond en avait décidait autrement.

Drago : Et bien il faut croire qu'il y a plus mal barré que nous comme couple.

Cette phrase avait été dites sur le ton de l'humour, peut-être pour détendre une atmosphère bien tendu mais il faut croire de la lionne ne le prit pas de cette manière car déjà ses joues changeaient de couleur. D'un geste énergique, elle referma le bouquin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et se tourna rageuse vers le Serpentard.

Hermione : A parce que ça te fait rire ?

Drago : (changeant de ton) Tu aurais préféré que j'en pleure ?

Mione : Que Jess, Blaise, Jen et Harry aient des problèmes ça t'amuse ? Au mais oui bien sûr, tu n'en a rien à faire puisque toi tu n'es pas concerné ! J'avais presque oublié que tu es toujours cet odieux Serpentard que seule sa petite personne préoccupe. Et je te ferais remarquais au passage, que notre couple n'est pas beaucoup mieux que les leurs !

Drago : Bon Hermione, tu vas te calmer et retourner ta langue trois fois dans ta bouche avant de parler pour éviter de dire des choses que tu regretterais ensuite. Je te rappelle que je ne t'ais pas encore trompé moi !

Mione : Oh mais parce que tu avais l'intention de le faire ! N'inverse pas les rôles Drago, c'est moi qui pourrais te tromper. C'est toi qui es incapable de bander !

Drago : Arrêtes ce petit jeu, Hermione.

Le blond avait quitté le confond du canapé, maintenant il se trouvait debout bien droit à quelques centimètres d'Hermione, les yeux lançant les éclairs et les poings crispés par la rage.

Mione : Et bien quoi Drago ? Reconnait le que tu es devenu impuissant !

Tout se passa en à peine une seconde, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de relâcher son souffle que la main de son petit ami avait percuté sa joue sans ménagement la projetant à plus de deux mètre sur le fauteuil se trouvant derrière. Sa main se posa sur la marque rouge qui déjà se formé mais cela n'atténua pas la douleur et le choc.

Drago : Hermione, je suis désolé.

Le coup était parti tout seul, la colère était monté comme jamais elle ne l'avait faite jusque là mais curieusement le fait d'agir ne l'avait pas fait descendre. Non, elle était toujours là, lui brulant la poitrine et en quelques secondes Drago Malefoy se dégouta lui-même. Non, pas d'avoir tapé sa petite amie mais plutôt d'être devenu depuis un certain temps un petit toutou si docile ! Que lui était-il arrivé ? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se laisser emmerder par une sang de bourbe sous prétexte qu'il couchait avec …

Sans attendre qu'Hermione ne se relève ou ne dise ne serais ce qu'un mot, il quitta la pièce avec un seul but en tête : redevenir lui-même.

Lena Van de Camp, toute haletante et le visage rouge de sueur, vint s'adosser contre un des murs du couloir de l'école. Bande de petits morveux de première année qui s'amusaient à semer le trouble dans l'école, ils avaient vraiment de la chance qu'elle ne les avaient pas rattrapé. Mais heureusement pour beaucoup, les capacités sportives de la rousse étaient très limitées. A l'école, elle avait plus été du côté rat de bibliothèque plutôt que grande athlète.

Mais soudain lorsque son souffle fût moins bruyant, les sons émanant du placard à fourniture lui vinrent aux oreilles. Alors, là, ces petits monstres étaient faits comme des rats. Elle n'allait pas les rater.

Lentement elle se dirigea vers la porte, évitant de faire claquer ses talons sur le plancher du vieux château. Sa main se posa sur la poignée et d'un coup sec et déterminé, elle ouvrit grand la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la scène qui se déroulait.

Non, Lena Van de Camp ne venait pas d'attraper une bande de première année, elle venait de surprendre Sirius Black et Lindsay Halliwell en plein ébat amoureux.

Flottant au dessus d'un robinet, un petit sourire sadique animant son visage, Mimi Geignarde avait rarement été aussi heureuse qu'à cet instant. En effet, comme toute élève persécutée par ses camarades, le jeune fantôme se réjouissait plus que tout du malheur des « populaires » du château. Que fût donc sa joie quand Jenny Malefoy choisit les toilettes des filles pour verser toutes les larmes de son corps qui pouvaient lui rester.

A cet instant, Jenny, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ressemblait de très loin à une Malefoy. Toute dignité était perdue, le regard brouillé par les larmes, elle ne s'aperçut même pas qu'il n'y avait plus que la présence d'un fantôme pour nuire à sa solitude.

En effet, ayant entendu les sanglots, le jeune Potter avait lui aussi rejoint le repère du fantôme le plus insupportable de Poudlard (après Peave ? Non même lui n'était pas à ce stade là).

Harry : Jen, ça va ?

La blonde leva légèrement la tête avant de replonger sa tête dans ses genoux et que ses pleurs s'intensifies encore plus.

Harry : Non, Jen ! C'est moi. Chut.

Lentement, il s'approcha de la jeune fille pour se glisser à côté d'elle et l'entouré de ses bras.

Harry : Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Jen : Comment ils ont pu nous faire ça ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Comment ils ont pu se découvrir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ?

Harry : Je ne sais pas… Peut-être à force de… ou de…

Soudain une évidence vint frapper le survivant. Mais oui ! Comment Blaise et Jessy avaient bien t-il pu se découvrir des sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Ils se détestaient depuis presque le premier jour, ils ne pouvaient pas rester plus de dix secondes dans la même pièce sans s'insulter. C'était tout simplement impossible que deux personnes avec si peu d'affection l'un pour l'autre se découvrent un amour passionnel comme ça du jour au lendemain. Mais alors pourquoi raconter une telle histoire ? C'est yeux s'illuminèrent à peine quelques instants après. Mais oui, bien sûr, c'était tout du Jess ce genre d'histoire ! (Et voilà, comme d'hab' c'est les mecs qui font les conneries et c'est sur les femmes que ça retombe !)

Délicatement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds de la jeune femme tout en souriant malgré lui.

Harry : Ne t'en fait pas Jen, se seront les premiers punis !

Où étaient-ils donc tous passé ? Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, Elodie devait bien s'y résoudre tous ses amis avaient déserté Poudlard. Il se passait quelque chose d'étrange et pourquoi tout le monde la regardaient si bizarrement ? Ils étaient déjà tous au courant pour son couple libre ?

Soudain, au détour d'un couloir, la Johnson faillit percuter une autre Johnson. En effet, Haley débarqué comme une furie renversant tout sur son passage, y compris sa sœur.

Elo : Et tu ne peux pas faire attention, pét… Oh c'est toi Haley ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi tu es si pressé ? Il y a le feu ?

C e qui expliquerai la disparition soudaine de tous son groupe, ils avaient déjà tous évacué et là ils devaient se faire un sang d'encre parce que, elle, elle n'était pas là. Et Haley, en sœur héroïque avait foncé dans le château, sauver sa petite sœur. Non, il y avait un problème. Haley n'était pas le genre de personne à risque sa propre vie pour quoi que ce soit !

Haley : Oh je cherche juste mon petit ami.

Voilà une réaction plus digne de l'ainé Johnson.

Haley : Tu ne l'as pas vu par hasard ?

Elo : Non ! (après réflexion) Quoi ? Attend ! Tu viens de dire petit-ami ? A Poudlard ? Ils ne sont pas un peu trop jeune pour toi les élèves ?!

Haley : Oh mais ce n'est pas un élève ! Un grand brun plutôt charmeur, avec un corps à se damner, il est aurore ici.

Elo : Sirius ? Tu sors avec Sirius Black ?

Haley : Ouais, tu le connais ?

Elo : Bien sûr que je le connais c'est le parrain d'Harry.

Haley : Et bien je le cherche.

Elo : Tu devrais aller voir du côté de ta patronne, Lindsay Halliwell, ils trainent pas mal ensemble. Et tu n'aurais pas vu par hasard Harry, Drago, Blaise, Jenny, Jessy, Hermione ou Maria ?

Haley : Non, mais quoi ? Tu n'es pas au courant de l'histoire ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça depuis ce matin. Blaise, le blond là, et Jessy, la plus taré des sœurs Malefoy, avaient une aventure secrète ! Et Potter et l'autre Malefoy les ont découverts au lit ensemble ce matin.

Pendant une demi-seconde Elodie éprouva un vif soulagement. C'était donc pour cela que tout le monde la regardé, pas pour son histoire avec Théo ! Mais après ce cours instant, elle pensa à la pauvre Jenny et au pauvre Harry. Elle devait rejoindre ses amis et sans attendre, elle courut dans les couloirs laissant hurler Haley derrière elle.

Haley : Hé ! Moi je t'ais aidé, tu pourrais faire de même !

Allongé dans un lit simple d'un dortoir de fille, dans des draps vert à la couleur de Serpentard, un jeune homme blond regardait la magnifique créature se trouvant à ses côté. Se sentant contemplé, Serena Van der Woodsen lança un sourire des plus charmeurs à son amant retrouvé. Enfin Drago Malefoy lui été revenu !

Après l'altercation avec Hermione, le prince des Serpentards avait pris la décision de reprendre son règne et quoi de mieux pour marquer son grand retour que de récupérer les faveurs de sa « favorite ». Parce que l'ancien Drago aujourd'hui de retour ne se contenté pas d'une seule femme et certainement d'une personne comme Hermione… Après tout qu'avait-elle de si particulier ? Elle était bien comme toutes les autres, avec le côté moralisateur en plus.

Serena : Je suis pressé de voir la tête de Granger quand elle va nous voir.

Drago : Nous voir ?

Le Serpent fit un bon sur le côté et lança un regard menaçant à jeune femme trop enthousiaste.

Drago : Comment ça nous voir ? Il est hors de question qu'Hermione soit au courant de quoi que se soit ? Tu m'as bien comprise ?

Serena : Mais enfin Drago, pourquoi t'embêter avec cette godiche sans aucune classe alors que tu m'as moi ?

Drago : Parce que cette godiche sans aucune classe en a beaucoup plus que tu n'en aura jamais.

Serena : Dray…

Drago : La ferme Serena. J'ai dis que tu la fermé donc tu la ferme. Et si Hermione ne reçoit ne serais ce qu'un écho de cette histoire, je te jure que tu auras à faire à moi personnellement !

Serena : T'es en train de me menacer là ?

Drago : Tout à fait ! Et n'oublis pas la passé de ma famille, si tu deviens un peu trop envahissante et que tu nuis à mon couple avec Hermione, tu pourrais disparaitre dans de tragiques circonstances.

Serena : Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis ?

Drago (se relevant et commençant à se rhabiller) Oh que si je le pense. Hermione est chiante quand elle est contrariée donc je ferais en sorte qu'elle ne le soit pas. Tu me comprends bien ? Bon j'y vais. On se refait ça bientôt et (clin d'œil) silence !

Et sans même un geste ou un mot amical, le prince des Serpentard quitta la pièce pour rejoindre la salle commune des préfets en chef. Oui, il était de retour, la manipulation c'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Après un dixième tour sur lui-même, Sirius Black, prit son courage à deux mains et se décida à frapper à la porte de la salle de classe de Lindsay. Quand la Van de Camp les avait surpris en pleine action, l'ancienne aurore avait vite pris la fuite sans plus d'explication envers son amant retrouvé.

Bon, c'est vrai qu'un homme courant après les explications du genre « alors on est un couple ou pas ? » n'était pas vraiment viril, en même temps, i peine quelques jours, le jeune homme avait officialisé sa relation avec la petite Johnson et question d'expérience, l'ancien prisonnier savait que cumuler deux relations n'étaient jamais bon à la longue.

La porte s'entrouvrit légèrement laissant apparaitre un magnifique œil gris/vert avant de se refermer violemment.

Sirius : Lindsay, je sais que c'est toi ! Ouvre-moi.

La porte s'entrouvrit de nouveau à peine laissant apparaitre la moitié gauche du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Lindsay : Je… j'ai pleins de copies à corriger. Je ne peux vraiment pas parler ou… faire quoi que ce soit d'autre là…

Sirius : (sourire coquin) Quoi que ce soit d'autre ? Tu penses à quoi ? (rattrapant la porte que la jeune femme lui claquait au nez) Attend ! Sérieusement, il faut qu'on parle !

Lindsay : Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps là, Sirius.

Sirius : (forçant le passage pour entrer) Je n'en ais pas pour longtemps. Juste une simple régulation de la situation.

Lentement mais d'une démarche plus que assuré, le jeune homme se dirigea vers le bureau derrière lequel la brune s'assit.

Sirius : Alors ! Toi…. Moi…

Le Gryffondor fût stoppé dans son élan par un rire des plus sarcastiques.

Lindsay : Oh allez ! Arrête ! Pas de ça avec moi. On a passé l'âge de tourner autour du pot tout les deux !

Sirius : (surpris) Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais de cette façon…

C'était donc dans la poche ? Comme ça ? Sans plus d'explication ? Après plus de 18 ans de quiproquo, Lindsay Halliwell et Sirius Black allait enfin se retrouver et vivre l'histoire qu'ils auraient dû vivre depuis si longtemps. Pourtant une chose le dérangé encore ! Ce n'était pas le genre de Lindsay de simplifier la situation.

Lindsay : Bien sûr que je le prends bien, on a couché ensemble, s'était pas la première fois, on ne va pas en faire une histoire ?

Voilà où été le problème.

Lindsay : Bon, je me sens rassurer que l'on pense la même chose. J'avais peur que tu crois que nous deux… enfin tu vois. Ouf !

Sirius : Ouais c'est ça ouf ! Bon je vais te laisser avec tes copies.

Lindsay : Oh ! Non ! C'était juste une excuse. On va boire un verre si tu veux ?

Sirius : Non, en faite je n'y tiens pas particulièrement. On se voit plus tard.

Lindsay : Euh…ok.

Glissé dans les draps de soie vert, complètement inerte, Hermione n'avait pas bougé depuis la claque et le départ de son petit ami. Soudain elle sentit deux bras la saisir par la taille et la serrer fort contre un corps qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Drago : Je suis désolé mon cœur.

Hermione : (se retournant pour faire face à son homme) C'est ma faute aussi. Je suis allé trop loin tout à l'heure. Tu me pardonnes ?

Dray : Je t'ais foutu une claque ! Je crois qu'on est quitte, non ?

Hermione : Ouais. Tu crois qu'on va s'en sortir un jour de cette crise.

Dray : Je ne me fais aucun soucis là-dessus…

Blaise marchait dans les couloirs de l'école d'un pas rapide. Les regards accusateurs que lui lançaient la gente féminine en disait long sur les rumeurs qui avaient dû courir sur lui au sein de l'école. Alors que le Serpentard allait atteindre son but, c'est-à-dire la salle commune des Serpentard, une voix qu'il ne pensait plus jamais entendre l'appela.

Voix : Blaise ! Attend !

L e jeune homme se stoppa pour laisser Potter le rattraper. Allait-il encore le frapper ? Après tout il le mérité peut-être ?

Harry : Tu penses vraiment faire croire à quelqu'un que tu es tombé fou de Jess ? Surtout à moi ?

Blaise : C'est que je…

Harry : Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. T'étais complètement pété et tu as essayé de te rattraper avec Jenny avec n'importe quelle connerie.

Blaise : Tu vas encore me foutre ton poing dans la gueule ?

Harry : Non ! Je pense que sortir de force avec Jess est suffisant comme punition. Parce qu'il est évident que tu ne peux plus dire la vérité à Jen maintenant.

Blaise : Et toi et Jess ?

Harry : C'est définitivement fini !

Blaise : Et toi et moi ?

Harry : C'est une déclaration ?

Blaise : Non, enfin pas dans ce sens là… je…

Harry : Oui, j'avais compris Blaise. Nous deux, on verra mais je sais que tu souffre autant que moi de cette situation. C'est Jess le problème dans l'histoire. Je pense pouvoir arrivé à te pardonner plus facilement, mais laisse moi un peu de temps…

Oui, du temps c'est ce qu'ils leur faillaient à tous pour régler leurs nombreux problèmes.

Aller tous dans la même fac était ce vraiment une bonne idée finalement ?


	36. Flash

_Episode 8_

_Flash_

Hermione était dans la salle de bain. Plus précisément, elle était plantée devant son miroir, le nez collé à son reflet, à la recherche de la moindre imperfection susceptible de lui miner le moral. Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ? Elle recula de quelques pas et fronça les sourcils. Il fallait peut être qu'elle change quelque chose. Après tout, avant elle, Drago n'aimait pas franchement les habitudes. Et elle était devenu une habitude, songea t'elle avec effroi. Ils n'avaient rien fait pour entretenir la passion des débuts. Plus de recherche de la séduction, de doute. Tout était devenu limpide, et c'était là sa plus grande erreur. Elle avait laissé la routine s'installée dans leur couple, et Drago, qui vivait à cent à l'heure, n'était plus séduit par la jeune fille. Il l'aimait, d'accord, mais plus assez pour lui faire l'amour.

Il fallait que ça change. Il fallait qu'elle le surprenne, qu'elle lui fasse reprendre goût à leur vie de couple, qu'elle y donne un nouveau souffle.

Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre, pas après tous ces bouleversements de cette année…

Debout devant un miroir, à l'autre bout du château, Elodie était elle aussi en introspection. Le tube de gloss près de ses lèvres, elle se fixait sans se voir, le regard perdue dans les profondeurs de ses iris.

Des questions sans réponses lui taraudaient l'esprit sans cesse, lui provoquant des insomnies qui lui valaient de belles cernes sous ses yeux fatigués. Pas vraiment le top.

La nuit dernière, elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, après un cauchemar terrifiant dans lequel Theodore riait aux éclats en la larguant devant tout Poudlard, lui jetant des listes de mecs de Poudlard - qu'elle avait elle-même faite, et perdues- par centaines à la figure. Sur un énorme tableau, les mots « Maria- 25 Elodie-0 » clignotait à intervalle réguliers et cette dernière riait elle aussi, tout en virevoltant autour de Théodore, qui la prenant par la taille se penchait sur elle pour lui voler un baiser…

Elodie secoua la tête. Stop, elle devait cesser de penser à ça, ce n'était qu'un rêve…un fichu rêve !

Maria : Ohé ! Je peux entrer ?

La jeune blonde sursauta violemment, laissant tomber le gloss dans le lavabo tandis que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrait en grand pour laisser entrer une jeune rousse resplendissante. Et sans cernes. Elodie roula des yeux. C'était dans ce genre de moment, qu'elle la haïssait plus que tout.

Maria : Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, on n'a pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup se voir…alors j'ai décidé de remédier à ça en franchissant la terrible salle commune des Serpentard rien que pour toi !

Elodie se retourna pour faire face à son amie. Elle croisa les bras tout en s'appuyant sur le rebord du lavabo.

Elo (sarcastique) : Rien que pour moi, comme c'est gentil ! Tu ne serais pas plutôt en train de te cacher d'une de tes conquêtes ?

Maria (souriant) : Y a de ça, oui…

La jeune blonde prit son peigne sur la commode et entreprit de se coiffer, grimaçant à chaque nœud. Maria sourit, et s'approcha pour l'aider. Au contact de son ami, Elodie se détendit enfin.

Maria : C'est que… j'ai perdu mon agenda, et c'était genre mon carnet de bord. Sans lui, je suis totalement perdue avec les mecs (elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir, le peigne en l'air)…je suis quasiment sûre que je dois retrouver un mec à la salle commune des Serdaigles…

Elo : Pff…

Maria : Quoi, pff ?

Elo : C'est horrible pour moi de l'admettre mais…tu m'as totalement mise hors circuit sur ce coup-là…

Maria croisa le regard de la belle blonde dans le miroir et reposa doucement le peigne sur la commode.

Maria : C'est vrai ! Mais, toi, t'as Theodore maintenant à ce que j'ai compris, non ?

La jeune blonde se renfrogna, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. Un cri retentit et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, claquant sur le mur avec force. Oho, encore du grabuge dans l'air. Les deux jeunes filles passèrent avec prudence leur tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain et eurent juste le temps de se redresser pour éviter un sac projeté sans ménagement à travers la pièce. Jenny, furax, s'arrêta devant son armoire, l'ouvrit à la volée et fourra sa tête dedans pour éviter de regarder encore une fois en face sa traîtresse de sœur.

Jessy : Mais enfin, je te jure que…

Jenny (se tournant vivement vers elle) : Oh la ferme ! Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre !

Elo (sarcastique) : Voilà qui risque d'être difficile !

Jenny : Ferme la, Elo !

Elle attrapa un sac en cuir beige, et se dépêcha de filer avant que sa sœur n'est pu dire encore un mot de plus.

Maria : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Jessy (soupirant) : Je lui ai fait remarquer qu'elle portait un de mes sacs…et elle a piqué une crise…

Elodie roula des yeux et disparut à nouveau dans la salle de bain. Maria, compatissante, s'approcha de la jeune blonde.

Maria : Va falloir lui laisser du temps…

Peeves : Oh mais c'est Potty-le-Cocue !

Potter soupira, agacé, se tournant machinalement vers un de ses raccourcis favoris pour éviter les habituels pièges du fantôme farceur.

Passant la porte, qu'il fit claquer derrière lui, il entendit à nouveau résonner désagréablement dans sa tête la raillerie de Peeves. _Potty-le-Cocue._ Bon, il pouvait raisonnablement en conclure que la totalité de l'école devait maintenant être au courant de sa dernière mésaventure, professeurs inclus.

Se renfrognant, il n'aperçut pas Blaise, qui marchait en sens inverse et faillit le renverser. Levant la tête, il croisa son regard et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de son meilleur ami. Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux garçons jusqu'à que…

« FLASH ».

Ils sursautèrent brutalement, et se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers une minuscule blonde et un tout aussi minuscule petit roux qui tenait entre ses mains un appareil photo. Tout deux, les joues rosies par l'excitation, les regardaient les yeux brillants.

Harry (troublé) : Qu'est ce…

Mais la petite blonde s'avança vers eux d'un pas décidé et sortit – Harry en eut pratiquement un haut le cœur – une plume à papote de son sac avec une rapidité surprenante, et la suçotant, leur jeta un regard espiègle. Elle ne devait pas dépasser les 11-12 ans.

Fille : Je me présente, Amanda Hackers, journaliste à la rubrique potins du jour du quotidien _Poudlard Potins ! _et voici Jérémy Jordans, photographe_. _J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser pour un article plus détaillé !

Blaise jeta un regard médusé à Harry qui ne broncha pas.

Blaise (visiblement perdu) : Euh…

Harry : Un journal à Poudlard ? Depuis quand ?

Jérémy : Oh il est tout nouveau !

Amanda : Mais tout le monde a hâte d'en savoir plus sur votre relation brisée. Visiblement, tout sentiment ne semble pas définitivement enterré entre vous deux ! Mr Potter… puis je vous appeler par votre prénom ?

Harry : Je…

Amanda : Parfait ! Harry, pensez vous pouvoir un jour pardonner Blaise de vous avoir odieusement trompé avec une des sœurs Malefoy ?

Harry (incrédule) : Qu… quoi ?

Amanda (d'un air entendu) : Oui, bien entendu, cela doit être assez difficile ! Seulement, il reste quelques autres mystères à élucider… pourriez vous qualifier la relation entre les deux jumelles de malsaine ?

Blaise : Oho, on se calme la gamine !

Amanda : Sinon comment expliquer la réaction de Jenny Malefoy quand elle vous a trouvé elle et sa sœur dans le même lit ?

Blaise : Euh et bien peut être parce que c'était ma copine ?

Amanda : Intéressant (la plume à papote se mit à frétiller) Etiez vous au courant de cette double relation Harry ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, avant de fermer les yeux, aveuglé par un deuxième « flash », Jérémy ayant voulut immortaliser son expression.

Blaise : Incroyable…

Les deux amis se regardèrent, bouillonnant de colère. A la fraction de secondes, ou leur regard se croisèrent cependant, Harry sentit ses muscles se relâcher et une irrésistible et merveilleuse envie de rire. Mais que se passait-il ? La scène était presque irréaliste.

Harry : A vrai dire oui…

Amanda ouvrit grand la bouche.

Amanda : Mais… pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi alors ?

Harry : Oui pourquoi ? Aucune idée vraiment ! Maintenant si vous voulez nous excuser la mini Rita Skeeter, nous avons cours ! Et si je vois une seule photo apparaître dans votre journal, je porte plainte !

Il fit signe à Blaise de la suivre et celui-ci lança un dernier regard mi-intrigué, mi-amusé aux deux apprentis journalistes avant de lui emboiter le pas.

Blaise : Je ne pensais pas qu'ils trouveraient le moyen de nous cataloguer à nouveau gay…

Harry : Et Jessy et Jenny dans une relation incestueuse !

Blaise : Tu crois qu'ils vont quand même publier la photo ?

Harry sourit.

Harry : bah… on est plus à un scandale près !

Blaise (riant) : Ouais c'est vrai…

Il lui lança un regard en biais.

Blaise : Ecoute mec…

Harry (levant une main) : Je ne veux plus entendre d'explication Blaise… En fait, l'explication de _Poudlard Potins _me convient…

Blaise (éclatant de rire) : Ouais, attends de voir ce qu'ils vont dire ! Non sérieusement, avec Drago, on est censé se faire une soirée entre mec ce soir, sortir à Pré-au-Lard… ça te dit de venir ?

Harry s'arrêta et le blond l'imita, les muscles contractés. Enfin Harry hocha lentement la tête.

Harry : Ouais, ça serait une bonne idée de sortir un peu du château. On étouffe ici !

Blaise comprenait tout à fait ce que son ami entendait par là. Depuis le scandale, ils ne pouvaient faire un pas dans le château sans être rattrapé par la dure réalité par tous ces murmures, quand ils ne tombaient pas simplement sur une des jumelles ou Harry… ou encore Elodie qui ne manquait une petite remarque acide, ou Maria, qui leur lançait ce regard de compassion et de pitié, si agaçant…

Blaise : Ouais…

Sirius se retourna dans son sommeil, son bras entrant en contact avec une peau douce et nue. Souriant, il rapprocha le corps chaud de la jeune femme du sien et enfouie son visage dans ses cheveux.

Haley (riant) : Laisse moi, j'ai cours dans une vingtaine de minutes seulement !

Sirius ouvrit un œil au son de sa voix et soupira. Pendant l'espace d'une merveilleuse minute, il avait imaginé une tout autre femme dans ses bras. La libérant de son emprise, il roula sur le dos, passant une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille glissa d'entre ses draps, et se leva.

Haley : Je passe à la douche…

Elle se retourna et lui jeta un regard espiègle, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Haley : Je suis prête à endurer les reproches de Lindsay pour un petit retard si tu me rejoins…

Elle se retourna et retira le minishort qu'elle portait sur le chemin de la salle de bain.

Le visage de Sirius s'éclaira. Exaspérer la jolie professeur de défense contre les force du mal dès le petit matin ? Voila qui lui semblait une bonne idée ! Et aussi un bon moyen de prouver qu'il n'était décidément pas touché par son refus de sortir avec lui.

Les draps volèrent quand il se leva, emboitant le pas de la petite stagiaire.

En cours de potions, les chaudrons n'étaient pas les seules à bouillir. Jenny explosait littéralement de rage en son for intérieur. L'envie de frapper sa sœur lui faisait donner des coups de couteau de plus en plus violent sur sa gousse d'ail qui ne ressemblait plus à plus grand-chose.

A côté d'elle, Jessy semblait tout aussi agacée. Jenny avait faillit piquer une crise quand leur père avait refusé de les séparer. De plus, elle sentait le regard perçant de Lucius sur elle et elle refusait de lever les yeux. Lire la déception dans les yeux de son propre père qui, comme tout autre dans cette école, devait bien sûr être au courant des derniers événements, lui paressait encore plus éprouvant que supporter le jugement de ses camarades.

Jessy : Tu ne devrais pas mettre autant d'aligan, ca va tout faire monter…

Jenny : Hein ?

Jessy : Je disais que…

Mais sa sœur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Tapant avec un mini marteau sur des petites boules noires pour en extraire le jus, elle semblait excédée.

Du coin de l'œil, Jessy aperçut Harry et Blaise, qui parlaient calmement, se passant poliment des ingrédients. Elle crut même entendre un rire, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi tout était toujours plus facile pour les mecs ? Ce n'était pas juste.

Tout se passa très vite. Jessy jeta une pincée de poudre au même moment que sa sœur lançait deux petites boules sèches dans la potion, qui monta d'un coup et déborda de leur chaudron. Pestant à l'unisson, les deux sœurs se reculèrent alors que leur père se déplaçait vers elles d'un air irrité. D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit disparaître le contenu du chaudron, leur jetant un regard courroucé.

Lucius : Bien… comme vous pouvez vous en douter, c'est une bulle.

Jenny (marmonnant) : Bah bien sûr…

Lucius : Comment ?

Jenny (se baissant pour ramasser son sac) : Rien. Je me casse.

Lucius (interloqué) : Il en est hors de question !

Jenny jeta en vrac son matériel de potion dans son sac, et leva la tête pour croiser le regard étonné de son père, mais elle secoua la tête, ses cheveux blonds lui tombant sur les yeux.

Jenny : J'ai plus rien à foutre ici, à côté d'elle…

Jessy : Oh ça suffit, Jenny !

Jenny (explosant) : Non, ça ne suffit pas ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle (se tournant vers son père) et ce n'est pas toi qui pourra m'en empêcher !

Lucius : Jeune fille…

Jessy : Tu seras bien obligé de me reparler un jour, je suis ta sœur !

Jenny (froidement) : Tu n'es plus rien pour moi.

Et elle se tourna vers la sortie, évitant le chaudron de Neville, duquel sortait une fumée noire et âcre.

Jessy, figée, la regarda claquer la porte, et un grand silence s'installa, bientôt remplacer par le frémissement des murmures des autres élèves.

Lucius (à Jessy) : Après le cours, j'aimerais que tu passes à mon bureau !

Jessy (d'un ton de défi) : Et pourquoi ça ?

Lucius : Parce qu'il est temps que j'en sache un peu plus de mes filles, et non, de mes autres collègues…

Lindsay bouillonnait. Voila une demi-heure que son cours avait commencé et toujours aucun signe de sa très agaçante assistante. C'était pourtant simple avec elle : elle ne se gênait jamais pour un petit retard mais ne supportait pas qu'on la fasse attendre. Non pas qu'elle est vraiment besoin d'Haley –elle était une professeure chevronnée qui n'avait nullement besoin d'aide- mais ce qui l'énervait réellement, c'était ce que _pouvait faire_ la belle blonde de plus intéressant que de participer à son cours. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette dernière n' «était pas seule.

« Toc, toc ».

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour laisser passer une blonde resplendissante, légèrement essoufflée, le regard brillant. Oh, ce que Lindsay pouvait la détester.

Haley : Excuse-moi pour le retard, j'ai…

Mais Lindsay ne l'écoutait plus. Ses yeux, qui n'étaient plus que des fentes pleines d'éclairs, fixaient un point par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Sirius souriait d'un air nonchalant.

Sirius : C'est de ma faute, elle n'y est pour rien.

Le cœur de la professeure se serra mais elle se retint de lui cracher à la figure, ou de lui claquer la porte au nez, ou tout autre comportement qui ne siérait décidément pas à une femme de sa classe.

Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir, les mots vengeurs, pleins de haine, coincés au fond de sa gorge.

Le beau brun prit alors à la taille la Johnson, se délectant de l'apparente colère de Lindsay. Prends ça Miss-ce-n'était-qu'un-coup-du-soir-et-rien-d'autre .

Sirius : N'oublie pas notre rendez vous ce soir à pré-au-Lard.

Haley (avec un sourire entendu) : Aucun risque.

Sirius l'embrassa sur la joue, fit un signe de tête à Lindsay et disparut dans le couloir. Haley se retourna tout sourire vers son mentor, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat amusée en constatant que cette dernière restait clouée sur place.

Haley : Tout va bien… ? Je suis vraiment…hem…confuse. Je vous promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

Lindsay lui décocha un regard meurtrier, secoua la tête, et enfin parut reprendre ses esprits.

Lindsay : Si tu souhaites valider ton stage, il y a plutôt intérêt. (elle frappa dans ses mains). Bon, les enfants, on reprend !

Ceux-ci les observaient toutes deux d'un air avide, gloussant et se tapant du coude. Mais que s'était il passé exactement ?

Haley rougit de colère, recevant la remarque de plein fouet. Elle s'assit le plus calmement possible sur sa chaise devant son bureau improvisé, un vieux pupitre d'élève plein de graffitis et fit semblant d'écouter le cours.

Lindsay, quant à elle, réfléchissait, ses pensées tourbillonnant en elle. Elle se sentait maintenant presque fiévreuse. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi avoir réagit ainsi ? Elle n'était PAS amoureuse ! Et pourtant, elle avait carrément laissé entendre le contraire. Pire, songea t'elle avec horreur, elle avait vu la jubilation naître sur le visage de l'aurore. Rien qu'a cette idée, elle sentit une remontée d'acide jusqu'à sa gorge. Il fallait remédier à ça, et très vite ! D'un coup de baguette un peu trop énergique, elle effaça le contenu du tableau. Elle pensa alors aux derniers mots de Sirius. Une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Hum… un sourire mesquin se dessina sur ses lèvres, tandis qu'elle inscrivait tel un automate des consignes sur le tableau, recopiant ses propres notes, l'esprit ailleurs, ébauchant déjà un plan.

Sirius voulait jouer à ca ? Elle allait jouer.

Lucius : Je t'écoute.

Jessy poussa un soupir, excédée. Son père lui demandait-il réellement de déballer toutes ses histoires sentimentales (enfin autant qu'on puisse parler de quoi que ce soit de sentimentale entre Blaise et elle). Assise bien droite, sur les nerfs, en face du bureau en bois rêche de son professeur de potions (et accessoirement-comme il venait de le lui rappeler- son père) elle fixait le tableau derrière Lucius qui représentait un loup blanc, imposant, qui se tenait sur une colline bordé de forêt, semblant comme darder un regard accusateur sur la jeune fille. Ok, si même les tableaux s'y mettaient, elle n'avait vraiment plus qu'à aller se jeter de la plus haute tour du château.

Jessy : Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Apparemment, même toi tu sembles au courant…

Lucius (outré) : Et pourquoi je ne le serais pas ? Je suis ton père, Jessy. Et ce que j'ai entendu dernièrement ne me plais pas du tout…

Jessy (marmonnant) : Et à moi, tu crois que ça me plait…

Lucius : Ce genre de comportement indécent, dégradant, et scandaleux est une insulte à notre lignée…

Jessy (le coupant) : Papa… épargne moi le genre de discours « tu ne mérites pas de porter notre nom » s'il te plait…

Lucius : Je n'ai pas finit, jeune fille ! Non seulement c'est une insulte à notre nom, mais tu as trahi ta propre sœur, et ça c'est intolérable Jessy !

Jessy baissa la tête sur ses mains qui s'étaient mises à trembler, de colère, de tristesse, elle n'aurait pu dire, mais une chose était par contre, parfaitement sûre, la dernière chose qu'elle souhaita, fut que son père la vit pleurer. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues, et lui lança un regard de défi.

Jessy : J'en suis parfaitement consciente, ça ne se reproduira plus. Je compte arranger les choses…tout va s'arranger.

Lucius : Pas ta réputation dans tous les cas…

Jessy (avec un sourire) : On ne sous-estime pas une Malefoy papa, tu le sais bien…

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Lucius sourit, et les muscles de la jeune fille se décontractèrent, soudain plus détendus.

Lucius : Bien, ne compte pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu as fait beaucoup de mal à ta sœur… Je me suis aussi rendu compte, que, malgré que sous soyons tous réunis toi, ta mère, ton frère et ta sœur, dans le même château, les réunions de familles se font bien trop rares. Ce soir, nous dinerons ensemble au restaurant à Pré-au-Lard. Il est temps que ta mère et moi contrôlions un peu plus ce qui se passe dans vos vies.

Jessy se mordit la lèvre inférieure, digérant cette information, puis l'air résigné, se leva de sa chaise.

Jessy : Su-per !

Jenny s'était réfugiée à la bibliothèque, où elle se cachait maintenant sous une pile de livre, pris parfaitement au hasard dans le but ultime qu'on lui fiche la paix. Seule, entourée d'une muraille de vieux bouquins énormes, elle se laissa aller à verser une larme. Elle sursauta quand elle sentit le contact glacé d'une main sur son épaule nue.

Narcissa : Ma chérie, tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

Jenny (essuyant à la va-vite ses yeux et se détournant de sa mère) : Non, j'ai… une pose.

Narcissa : Tu mens toujours aussi mal… et qu'est ce que tu me caches ? Regarde-moi.

Jenny : Non.

Narcissa (patiemment) : Jenny…

La jeune fille poussa un soupir à la fois excédé et résigné, et se retourna. Son mascara tenait toujours impeccablement (waterproof, même chez les sorciers !) mais ses yeux débordaient de tristesse. Finalement, une larme traitresse passa la frontière de ses cils. Elle l'écrasa d'un geste rapide et se détourna une nouvelle fois.

Jenny : Je…vais retourner en cours.

Elle commença à se lever mais la main de sa mère se posa à nouveau sur son épaule, la forçant à se rasseoir.

Narcissa : Attends une seconde Jenny.

Elle prit la chaise à côté d'elle, et s'assit doucement, évitant de croiser le regard de sa fille.

Narcissa : Je…j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé…avec ta sœur.

Jenny : Su-per. Ecoute maman, je me sens assez humilié comme ça, alors évite d'en rajouter une couche.

Narcissa : Jenny, je comprends parfaitement ta douleur et ta colère, mais…

Jenny (se levant de sa chaise) : Mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'une Malefoy est censé faire dans ces cas là ? Eclaire-moi, maman ! Je suis censé rester indifférente à la trahison de ma propre sœur ? Rester de marbre comme toute cette famille de barjo, frigide, et coincé du cul ?!

Narcissa : Jenny !

Jenny : Et Jessy dans tout ça ? Elle s'est conduite comme une trainée… qu'est ce qu'on fait à une Malefoy qui salit son nom ?

Narcissa : Je…

Jenny (hystérique) : Ah, on a foutus la famille Malefoy dans un sale merdier, n'est ce pas ?

Jenny vit les mains de sa mère croisées sur la table se contracter compulsivement et cessa aussitôt d'hurler, le souffle court.

Narcissa : Assis toi. Et laisse-moi parler.

La Malefoy obéit et se rassit près de sa mère.

Narcissa : Oui, vous avez (elle utilisa ses doigts pour mimer les guillemets) « foutus un sale merdier », mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous inquiète le plus, ton père et moi…

Elle regarda sa fille et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Narcissa : On est très inquiet pour vous, tu sais ? La famille Malefoy a toujours été, malgré des caractères très forts, très soudés. Et Jessy et toi…

Jenny : Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle, maman !

Narcissa : Ne me coupe pas. Jessy, ton frère et toi avez un lien encore plus particulier. Vous êtes des triplés…

Jenny (murmurant) : Alors pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Narcissa : Ces raisons sont surement très mauvaises, et pas très digne, mais ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas te faire de mal.

Jenny partit dans un rire jaune.

Narcissa : Ecoute, ton père organise un diner ce soir à Pré-au-Lard. Situation d'urgence oblige, ta présence est obligatoire.

Jenny : Hors de…

Narcissa : Je ne négocie pas Jenny, tu viens et c'est tout.

Elle resserra sa prise sur la main de sa fille, qui lui jeta un regard suppliant et bientôt agacé devant l'attitude imperturbable de sa mère.

Jenny : Maman, vous faites une grosse conn*rie.

Narcissa (avec un sourire) : Et surveille ton langage, jeune fille !

Jenny : Oh arrête, la dernière fois que je t'ai entendu te disputer avec papa, je n'ai jamais entendu autant de gros mots de ma vie !

Drago, assis à la table des Serpentards, se sentait légèrement pris en sandwich par Pansy et ses acolytes. A vrai dire, pensait il avec amusement, ils n'auraient plus qu'à claquer des doigts pour que l'une d'elle prenne sa fourchette et lui fasse la béqué. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être crispé. Il espérait que ses menaces avaient portés ses fruits, et que les filles ne le collaient pas après avoir découvert sa petite aventure avec Serena… Sans quoi, il était littéralement dans la merde.

Pansy : Alors…on dirait que dernièrement les couples se font et se défont dans votre petite bande d'amis…

Drago sourit, soudain plus détendu. Prévisible. S'il y avait bien des expertes en potins, et en conclusion tirées par les cheveux, c'était bien ces quatre là.

Drago : Oui, ça a pas mal déconné, c'est vrai…

Debbie (avec un haussement de sourcils) : Et on ne te voit plus très souvent avec ta copine, ces derniers temps…

Drago jeta un bref regard à Serena, assise en face de lui. Celle-ci lui répondit en glissant sa jambe le long de la sienne, lui provoquant un frisson des plus agréables…mais aussi des plus interdits.

Il sentit alors une main se poser brusquement sur son épaule, et sursautant, il percuta violemment du pied la jambe de Serena, qui poussa un gémissement plaintif. Oups. Il se retourna, l'œil aux aguets, persuadé que sa lionne de copine l'avait pris sur le fait, quand il découvrit le visage de sa sœur. Jenny était d'une humeur massacrante et ressemblait plus que jamais à sa sœur.

Drago : Ouais ?

Jenny : Ce soir, diner avec les parents aux Petit Roi, à Pré-au-Lard, présence obligatoire.

Elle commença à tourner les talons, mais son frère la rattrapa par la manche et la força à se retourner.

Drago : Mais je ne peux pas ce soir, ils se prennent pour qui de prévenir au dernier moment ?

Jenny : Pour nos parents apparemment. Présence obligatoire, Drago, tu ne me lâches pas avec les deux moralisateurs, et Jessy !

Drago (soupirant) : Ouais, de toute façon, ca va tourner au massacre, et en une demi-heure, l'affaire sera bouclée !

Jenny (partant) : Aha, quel comique… (s'arrêtant) Tiens, t'as vu Hermione ? Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?

Drago regarda dans la direction que sa sœur lui indiquait du doigt, et aperçut la Gryffondor, traverser le parc à grande enjambée, vers le portail.

Drago : Aucune idée, mais on a l'aprem de libre, elle va peut être à Pré-au-Lard…

Jessy (fronçant les sourcils) : Sans nous ? Pour quoi faire ?

Drago haussa les épaules, et se désintéressant de la question, se détourna, attrapa sa fourchette et repris son festin.

Sa sœur le regarda, interloquée, puis regarda à nouveau Hermione qui s'éloignait de plus en plus. Visiblement, il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui avait des problèmes ces derniers temps. Avec tout ce qui lui arrivait, elle avait eu du mal à se centrer sur autre chose que sur elle-même, et elle s'aperçut soudain que ça lui faisait du bien de penser à autre chose. Par exemple, à aller rattraper son amie pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait exactement. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, deux balais fonçaient à toute allure. En dépit du vent qui lui plaquait les cheveux sur son visage, la détermination se lisait sur le visage d'Elodie Johnson. Apercevant enfin l'éclat doré tant recherché, elle accéléra, se couchant presque sur son balais, et évita de peu une tornade rousse en piquant soudainement. Ah non ! Maria pouvait bien se taper tous les mecs de Poudlard pendant qu'elle se faisait certainement cocue, mais elle ne gagnerait pas à ce jeu-là. 1…2… et 3 ! Elle attrapa le vif d'or du bout de ses ongles bleu électrique et poussa un cri de victoire.

Elo (fanfaronnant) : Aha ! Alors, Miss Hardisson, pas trop déçu ? Tu sais, je pense même pouvoir battre Malefoy et Potter, en attrapeuse, je…

« FLASH ». Un flash aveuglant faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre.

Elo : Qu'est ce… ?

Maria (battant des paupières) : C'était quoi ça ?

Les deux amies se regardèrent perdues, avant de se pencher sur leurs balais, pour jeter un œil en dessous. A une trentaine de mètres d'elles, au pied des gradins, deux petits premieres, voire deuxièmes années leur faisaient signe, arborant de grand sourire. L'un deux, un garçon aux bouclettes rousses, avait à la main un appareil photo.

Maria (regardant Elodie) : On descend ?

Elo (avec un sourire) : Oui, j'aime parler à mes fans !

Maria : Je serais toi, je ne serais pas si prétentieuse ! Allons voir ce qu'ils nous veulent !

« Les fans » en question avaient une multitude de questions à leur poser, et pas des moindres. A peine, Maria avait un pied sur terre qu'une petite blonde, qui prétendit s'appeler Amanda Hackers, lui sauta dessus, une plume à papote frémissant dans sa minuscule main.

Amanda : Miss Hardisson, en quelques mois, vous avez intégré le clan très fermé et adulé des plus grandes familles de Poudlard : Potter, Malefoy, Zambini, Johnson… sans comptez nos deux préfets en chef, Hermione Rogue et Drago Malefoy, qui forme le couple idéal du moment…

Maria lança un regard entendu à Elodie, qui lui rendit son sourire. Des apprentis journalistes… comme c'était intéressant.

Amanda (poursuivant sur sa lancée) : Vous aviez jusqu'alors était très discrète, mais ces derniers temps, votre nom et de plus en plus souvent murmuré dans les couloirs. On vous prête de nombreuses aventures avec les plus beaux garçons de l'école…

Maria : Euh…

Elo (souriant) : Pas les plus beaux, ils sont déjà pris !

Amanda (souriant) : Il y a quand même un tableau de chasse conséquent : Brian Ardens, Steven McLawski, Dean Thomas, Aurelien Prat, Josh Harl…

Maria (l'interrompant) : Oui, bon, c'est pas tout ça mais…

Elodie (morte de rire) : On va pas y passer la nuit, c'est ça que tu voulais dire ?

Maria (murmurant) : Elo, s'il te plait…

Amanda (continuant son introspection) : Cependant, tous se déclare être votre petit ami actuel… ce qui est étrange…

Maria (de plus en plus gênée) : N'est ce pas ?

Amanda : Il y en a qui pense que c'est un malentendu et qu'ils sont bien l'unique, et d'autre, qui prennent un ton légèrement plus sévères… Certains disent que vous les esquivez, et qu'il devient impossible de vous croiser…

Elodie éclata de rire, tandis que la mine de sa meilleure amie se décomposait peu à peu.

Amanda : Il y a des personnes que ça dérange…notamment les anciennes copines de vos petits amis… (elle rougit)… Il y en a une qui vous a même traité de…

Elo (plus sérieuse) : De ?

Amanda (d'une petite voix) : De traînée…

Le sang des jeunes filles ne fit qu'un tour.

Elo : Et qui est cette péta*se ?

« FLASH ». L'expression outragée de la Johnson immortalisée. Elle cligna des paupières, avant de se frotter les yeux. Foutus appareil qui allait mal finir si le morveux continuait à jouer avec.

Amanda : Je ne peux pas dénoncer…

Elo (râlant) : Ouais c'est pas difficile à imaginer… des filles qui ne savent pas garder leur copain…

Elle s'arrêta soudain, le regard perdu dans le vide. Quelle hypocrite ! S'il y en avait bien une qui craignait pour son copain à Poudlard, c'était bien elle ! Elle avait même rêvé que Maria le lui piqué sous son nez.

Maria : Oh t'inquiète, je pense le mériter, même si pour ma défense, ces mecs ne m'ont jamais dit qu'ils avaient une copine…

« FLASH ». La mine dépitée de la Hardisson immortalisée.

Au même moment, loin des regards indiscrets et des flashs, un couple discutaient sous un arbre, au bord du lac. Enfin, un couple, un faux couple, pour être plus exact. Et leur discussion semblait plutôt tourner à la dispute.

Blaise : Excuse moi, mais ça ne fait pas très bonne copine, de me faire la bise pour me dire bonjour le matin, et en plus, de me marcher sur les pieds… je sais que tu l'as fait exprès !

Jessy : Tu peux parler, t'as reculé de trois pas quand je me suis avancé vers toi !

Blaise : J'avais oublié… t'es arrivé tellement vite, j'ai cru que t'allais m'en foutre une !

Jessy (avec un sourire suffisant) : Tapette !

Blaise prit une grande inspiration. Ne pas craquer, c'était son nouveau mot d'ordre. Il ne pensait pas que « sortir » avec Jessy lui demanderait tant d'effort, tant de contrôle. En vérité, il n'avait jamais voulu y réfléchir. Seulement voilà, il s'était foutu dans la merde tout seul, alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

Blaise (après un instant) : Bon, ça ne va pas du tout ! Drago, et compagnie ont déjà de gros soupçons (Jessy ricana), oui, ok, ils sont au courant, mais pour l'instant ta sœur y croit encore…

Jessy : C'est parce qu'elle refuse de s'intéresser à nous…

Blaise : C'est vrai, mais il y a bien un moment où elle va levé la tête, et, si elle nous voit en train de se marcher sur les pieds, et s'effleurer les joues des lèvres…

Jessy : Ok, la prochaine fois je t'embrasse, j'ai compris…

Blaise (avec un sourire) : Sans me mordre la lèvre, ni la langue, ni m'écraser les pieds !

Jessy : Tu m'en demandes trop !

Blaise : Moi, je le fais bien !

Jessy plongea son regard dans le bleu du lac, ses pensées vagabondant vers des temps pas si lointain, où, sous le même arbre, elle chahutait avec un beau brun aux yeux incroyablement vert, SON beau brun, et poussa un profond soupir.

Jessy (malheureuse) : J'ai pas envie de t'embrasser… t'embrasses mal…

Blaise (interloqué) : Je te demande pardon ?!

Jessy : J'ai dit, t'embrasses mal…

Blaise : Et toi alors, j'ai toujours la lèvre qui saigne après !

Jessy (avec un sourire) : J'ai un côté sauvage !

Blaise : Comme si je n'avais pas remarquer !

La belle blonde lui décocha un sourire sarcastique et se releva, époussetant les brins d'herbe sur sa robe.

Jessy : J'y vais.

Elle resta un instant planté là, se demandant quoi faire, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Blaise : Euh… ok.

Jessy : Ouais…

Elle jeta un regard furtif vers le reste du parc, et parut soulager.

Jessy : Quand il y a l'air de n'y avoir personne, on n'est pas obligé de se comporter en couple, hein ?

Blaise (haussant un sourcil) : On a déjà du mal quand on a du public !

Jessy : Ouais… allez salut.

Elle se retourna et enfonça ses bottes dans l'herbe molle, se dirigeant lentement vers le château.

Blaise : Eh, la Malefoy !

Jessy (tournant la tête) : Quoi ?

Blaise : La prochaine fois, on leur fait un beau spectacle !

Personne : Alors, quelle coupe désirez vous ?

Jenny Malefoy se regarda dans la glace, s'interrogeant du regard. Etait ce vraiment ce qu'elle voulait faire ? Depuis toute petite, elle avait un coiffeur personnelle, et ce rendez vous n'était pas du tout dans ses plans. En fait, elle avait juste suivi Hermione, dans le but de lui tenir compagnie, et en entrant dans le petit salon de coiffure de Pré-au-Lard, confiné, mais chaleureux, tout en rose bonbon, elle avait été séduite par l'idée de changer de tête. Et en se regardant dans le grand miroir, elle était de plus en plus tentée par une petite transformation. Tout chez elle lui rappelée sa sœur, du bout de son nez en trompette, à ses yeux bleus, et ses longs cheveux blonds… A vrai dire, ces dernier temps, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se regarder dans le miroir. Oui c'était décidé, elle allait couper tout ça !

Elle lança un regard assuré à la coiffeuse, une certaine Sandy Lamers.

Jenny : Oui, coupez moi tout ça !

Sandy : Que… tout ?

Hermione : Attends tu vas pas nous faire la boule à zéro comme Britney ?

Jenny : C'est qui Britney ?

Mione (avec un sourire) : Laisse tomber… nan sérieux, c'est pas ce que tu comptes faire ?

Jenny (rassurante) : Non, t'inquiètes… et toi qu'est ce que tu feras ?

Hermione pivota sur sa chaise, un sourire complice se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Mione : Tu risques d'être surprise, mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis !

Jenny fronça les sourcils et se pencha plus près de son amie.

Il était huit heures moins vingt passé, quand Narcissa franchit la porte d'entrée du Saint Amand, le restaurant chic de Pré-au-lard. Elle se savait en avance, et aussi fut elle heureuse d'apercevoir un visage familier.

Narcissa : James, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

James : Oh, un ami m'a dit qu'il dinait ici aujourd'hui avec une vieille connaissance, et m'a proposé de les rejoindre, mais je crois que j'arrive un peu tôt… bizarre, la ponctualité, c'est pas mon fort. Enfin, assis toi, une présence féminine aussi charmante me fera le plus grand plaisir. Dis moi, serais tu prêt à fausser compagnie à ton cher mari, pour un diner aux chandelles avec le plus beau parti de Poudlard ?

Narcissa sourit, amusée.

Narcissa (s'asseyant) : Arrête ton petit jeu, la Van de Camp n'est même pas dans le coin !

James (lui rendant son sourire) : Sait on jamais ?

Narcissa : Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon cher mari risque d'arriver d'une minute à l'autre et qu'il ne serait pas ravi de nous voir à la même table…

James (avec un clin d'œil) : C'est pas justement le but recherché ? Allez avoue, c'est un service mutuel que l'on se rend, non ?

Narcissa voulut paraître offensé, mais à la réflexion, le Potter n'avait pas tort. C'était plutôt sympathique de voir le fier et froid Lucius qui tentait de cacher sa jalousie et son mécontentement pendant que l'aurore draguait ouvertement sa femme.

James (semblant suivre le fil de ses réflexions) : A tu vois, tu ne démens même pas !

Narcissa : Oui, en ce moment, il était particulièrement arrogant…

James : T'inquiète Potty est toujours là pour remettre les gens à leur place… et puis, une femme comme toi devrait être apprécié à sa juste valeur !

Narcissa (fronçant les sourcils) : C'est-à-dire ?

James : Il devrait avoir un peu plus peur de te perdre…

Narcissa (avec un sourire) : La confiance est primordiale dans un couple tu sais…

James : Oui la confiance l'un envers l'autre, mais là c'est juste un abus de confiance en soi. Ah ce cher Lulu…

Narcissa éclata de rire. Que direz son mari en entendant le tout aussi imbu de lui-même James Potter le descendre en flèche ?

A cet instant, la cloche tinta, et Narcissa reconnut la fière allure de son mari de loin. Elle le laissa la chercher, et sourit en apercevant les sourcils de ce dernier se froncer en fusillant James du regard.

James : Oula, en parlant du loup…

Lucius s'approcha de la tablée et fit un léger signe de tête à James avant de se tourner vers sa femme, resplendissante en robe prune et les cheveux relevés en chignon, dégageant son cou et révélant ses épaules nues.

James (l'air rêveur) : Elle s'est faite très belle, n'est ce pas ?

Un grognement sorti du fond de la gorge du Malefoy qui pendant quelques instants garda le silence.

Lucius : Bien, je ne crois pas qu'on est réservé cette table ?

James : Oh non, pardonne moi Lucius, je me suis permis d'inviter Narcissa à ma table. On s'est tenu compagnie…

Lucius (sec) : Bien, et bien maintenant je suis là (regardant Narcissa) On y va ?

Narcissa : Oh, on peut peut être attendre que les enfants arrivent ?

Lucius : Non.

James : Oh voyons, Lucius, assis toi, vous n'allez pas me laisser tout seul quand même ?

Lucius : Si.

Narcissa : Lucius !

Lucius darda son regard le plus noir sur James, ravalant une réplique salée, et essaya de rester calme.

Lucius : Il faut qu'on parle de choses sérieuses et…confidentielles.

James : Bon, tant pis. Bonne soirée, Narcissa. Si tu t'ennuies, tu sais où est ma table !

Narcissa lui rendit son sourire, mais pour Lucius se fut la phrase de trop.

Lucius : Ne t'avises pas d'approcher ma femme !

James : Je…

Lucius : Je ne sais pas ce que tu as à tourner ainsi autour d'une femme mariée, mais que les choses soient bien claires Potter, je te tolère au jour d'aujourd'hui, puisqu'on a tous décidé de faire table rase du passé, mais si tu tentes quoi que ce soit avec ma femme, on va avoir un énorme souci tous les deux… Tu me saisis ?

James (avec un sourire) : Pas besoin de passer aux menaces Lucius, c'est tout à fait clair.

Lucius : Bien. Allons-y maintenant Narcissa.

Narcissa (avec un sourire gêné) : Bonne soirée, James.

James lui fit un clin d'œil, profitant que Lucius ait le dos tourné, et Narcissa sourit, lui rendant son clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Lucius à sa table attitrée.

Il était passé 20 heures quand Jessy et Blaise pénétrèrent dans le village alors que les dernières lueurs du jour s'éteignaient peu à peu. Ils s'étaient rencontré en sortant de la salle commune des Serpentards et c'est en marchant tous les deux côtes à côtes qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils suivaient la même destination.

Jessy : Et tu rejoins Harry ou en fait ?

Blaise : Aux 3 balais… Drago nous y rejoindra après.

Jessy : Ouais bien sûr, bon, le resto est là, tu peux…

Blaise (la coupant) : Tiens, y a Drago qu'attends dehors.

Il fit un signe de main à son ami, et ils ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre sous l'auvent du petit restaurant coquet.

Jessy (à son frère) : Tu rentres pas ?

Drago : Je vous attendais, je vous ai vu de loin (avec un air amusé) alors le petit couple, comment ça se passe ?

Le « petit couple » en question le fusilla du regard mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Un hoquet de stupeur les fit se retourner. Ils ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Qui était ces deux blondes plantées devant eux, le rose aux joues, et les yeux allumés. Puis à leur tour, le groupe fut pris d'un hoquet de surprise.

Drago : Hermione ?

Hermione lui sourit, et un petit rire traversa ses lèvres pulpeuses. De son châtain naturel, elle était passée à un blond cendré, et ses boucles tombaient en cascades parfaites sur ses épaules. Ses cheveux semblaient plus longs et Drago se surprit à trouver le changement agréable. Même très agréable.

Drago : T'es belle. Tu m'avais pas dit que tu comptais devenir blonde ?

Mione : Oh, ça s'est fait sur un coup de tête. Et après avec Jenny, (elle l'a prit par l'épaule) on est allée fêter ça aux 3 balais. On a peut être un peu abusé… (elle sourit)

Jenny, à ses côtés, ne riait pas du tout. Elle fixait Jessy, et Blaise, les deux traites, avec une intensité inquiétante. Elle avait décidé de garder sa couleur, et une certaine longueur, et arborait maintenant un beau carré plongeant… qui la différenciait enfin de sa jumelle. Celle-ci la contemplait d'un air attristé. Sa sœur était belle, mais elle avait très bien compris le but de l'opération. Un silence s'installa dans le groupe.

Enfin, Blaise détacha douloureusement son regard de son ancienne et magnifique petite amie, et se racla la gorge.

Blaise : Bonsoir les filles. Ca vous va…très bien.

Mione : Merci ! Je vais rentrer rejoindre Maria, je vous laisse. Bonne soirée !

Elle s'approcha du Malefoy, qui la fixait, les yeux pétillants, et l'embrassa fougueusement, pleine de confiance avec sa nouvelle chevelure et… ses deux verres de Whisky Pur feu. Enfin, les deux amoureux se lâchèrent et avant que Drago ait pu dire quoique ce soit, elle s'éloignait dans la nuit.

Jenny : Bon, je rentre.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle passa devant Jessy, Blaise et son frère et entra dans la chaleur du restaurant alors que deux élèves de Poudlard en sortaient. Matthieu Hartin et Helena, deux Serpentards pures souches s'arrêtèrent en reconnaissant leur camarade.

Helena : Oh, mais c'est notre nouveau petit couple !

Blaise (regardant sa montre) : Ouais, salut Helena. Bon, les mecs, Harry doit déjà m'attendre, j'y vais. (à Drago) Tu nous rejoins après ?

Drago : Pas de soucis.

Blaise : Ok. A toute.

Il commença à esquisser un pas pour partir puis surpris le regard entre Helena et Matthieu. Merde. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jessy, qui semblait se faire la même réflexion. Prenant sur lui-même pour ne pas soupirer, ni grimacer, il s'avança vers la jeune blonde avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux, quoique qu'un peu crispé.

Blaise : J'allais oublier de te dire au revoir, mon cœur.

Jessy (lui rendant son sourire, en serrant les poings) : J'avais vu ça…

Le jeune homme posa une main sur la joue douce et froide de la Malefoy, et approcha son visage du sien, ses yeux lui lançant des menaces, lui intimant de ne rien faire d'excessif, comme le mordre par exemple. Elle se retint les premières secondes, avant de lui mordre la lèvre, sa façon toute personnelle de lui dire qu'elle en avait assez. Blaise retint un gémissement et pressa ses mains sur le visage de la jeune fille, l'embrassant plus fort. Elle se laissa alors aller, et se surpris même à enlacer ses mains sur le cou du garçon. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils se relâchèrent enfin, et Blaise recula, lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de tourner les talons et de les planter là.

Jessy avait envie de lui courir après pour lui foutre une grosse claque, mais Helena apparut dans son champ de vision à cet instant.

Helena (avec un sourire) : on va vous laissez, passez une bonne soirée.

Drago (grognant) : Une bonne soirée… ça ne risque pas. Allez viens Jess, ils nous attendent.

Et les deux jumeaux rentrèrent enfin dans le restaurant… pour ce qui s'annonçait une véritable partie de plaisir !

Elodie était allongée sur son lit, tenant entre ses mains un agenda en cuir rouge. Ce n'était pas le sien et elle savait que c'était mal de voler, mais à vrai dire, elle était plutôt excitée. Et puis, Maria ne lui en voudrait pas, c'était juste de la curiosité, rien de malsain.

Elle ouvrit l'agenda à la date du jour et ne fut pas surprise de trouver deux rendez-vous, un le matin, et l'autre l'après midi. Bien évidemment, c'était deux beaux mecs de l'école. Mais comment faisait elle ?

Elle remonta dans le temps, et s'aperçut que Maria mettait des annotations, parfois des photos avec les candidats.

L'un deux, Brian Ardens avait une photo de lui avec pour légende : Se souvenir qu'il a les yeux bleus, et ne pas le confondre avec son ami, Marc.

En dessous, elle avait apparemment commenté leur rencontre : Très agréable mais haleine de fumeur. Tiens donc, ce journal était vraiment un trésor pour quiconque avait un esprit journalistique. La petite Amanda ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce type d'information apparaisse dans une rubrique potins de son journal, dans le genre « Les avantages et inconvénients des hommes de Poudlard », ou « Untel serait il un bon parti ? ».

Elle ricana, et tourna les pages de plus en plus vite avant de tomber sur une photo qui la stoppa net. Elle connaissait ce visage. Cette petite bouille d'ange, ce regard malin, ce sourire diabolique… Ben Hardisson. Son cœur rata un battement. Elle la prit entre ses doigts tremblant, et un sourire naquit sur son visage.

« Elo ? ».

Elle sursauta et la photo glissa des ses doigts. S'appuyant sur ses deux bras, elle se retourna prête à mordre.

Elo (surprise) : Théodore ? Qu'est ce que tu fous la ?

Theodore : Jolie façon de me montrer ta joie, ma belle…

Elo (ramassant la photo et s'asseyant sur son lit en tailleur) : Normalement, les mecs ne passent pas l'escalier…

Theodore (avec un sourire coquin) : Oh, ça fait bien longtemps que j'ai réglé ça !

Elo (soupirant) : Ben tiens, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner…

Theodore : Oula, toi, t'es encore de mauvaise humeur ?

Elodie reporta son attention sur la photo de Ben et attrapa l'agenda de Maria pour la remettre à sa place.

Elo : Non, ça va…

Théodore prit place à côté d'elle et lui prenant l'agenda des mains, il fronça les sourcils.

Théodore : C'est quoi ça ?

Elodie (cherchant à récupérer l'agenda) : Rien du tout, rends moi ça tout de suite !

Théodore (le mettant hors de porté) : Ou sinon ?

Elo : Théodore !

Le jeune homme se leva et courut se mettre à l'abri des griffes de sa déchaînée de petite amie pour pouvoir contempler l'œuvre de la Hardisson. Il éclata alors de rire.

Théodore : Dis moi, elle a un sacré palmarès ta copine ! Tu le lui a piqué ?

Elo (honteuse) : Je voulais juste…

Théodore (avec un sourire) : Oui, oui ! (apercevant la photo dans la main d'Elodie) et ça, c'est quoi ?

Il voulut la prendre mais cette fois-ci Elodie réagit plus vite, et la mit dans son dos.

Elo : Une photo de son frère.

Théodore : Oho, t'as des vues sur le frérot de ta meilleure pote ?

Elo (son cœur se serrant) : Non.

Théodore (remettant une mèche de la blonde en place) : Oh allez, tu peux me le dire ma belle, je ne serais pas jaloux tu sais ?

Elodie se détourna de Théodore, une grimace lui déformant le visage.

Elo : Il est mort.

Theodore : Ah ouais ?

Elo : Ouais.

Theodore (les sourcils se fronçant) : Et c'est récent ?

Elo : Non. Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux au juste ?

Theodore : Eh, pas la peine de t'énerver !

Il s'approcha par derrière et la prit dans ses bras.

Theodore : Je venais juste pour un gros calin…

La phrase de trop. La belle Johnson se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et se retourna, le fusillant du regard.

Elo : J'en ai pas envie. Va voir une de tes p*tes.

Theodore : Eh, mais qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? C'est ça (pointant la photo du doigt) qui te met dans tous tes états ?

Elo : Non, j'en ai juste marre d'être prise pour une…

Theodore : Une ?

Elo : Je sais pas, mais j'en ai marre !

Theodore : Bon, tu sais quoi ? Je repasse quand tu seras moins énervé…

Elo : C'est ça. Au revoir.

Et elle se jeta sur son lit sans plus de cérémonie, se perdant dans la contemplation de la photographie. Dessus, Ben Hardisson, lançait des clins d'œil, et souriait de toutes ses dents.

Theodore (s'asseyant sur le lit) : Bon… si tu m'expliquais simplement ?

Elo (dans un souffle) : Mais qu'est ce que t'en as à foutre ?

Theodore : Et bien, théoriquement, tu es ma copine, donc…

Elo (pouffant) : Oui, en théorie !

Theodore : Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé à ce gamin ?

Elodie planta ses yeux noisette dans les immenses yeux noirs du jeune homme.

Elo : C'est une histoire… de famille.

Elle se rendit soudain compte que la présence de son présumé copain l'étouffait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il disparaisse. Non, réflexion faite, elle avait surtout envie de rejoindre Maria, de lui rendre son agenda, et pourquoi pas, aller se boire un verre ou deux.

Elo : Faut que j'y aille.

Theodore (pris au dépourvu) : Quoi ? Ou ?

Elo (se levant et prenant l'agenda sur le lit voisin) : A ce que je sache, tu ne me dis pas toujours où tu vas, non ?

Elle lui sourit, attrapa sa veste, et s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Elo : Tu vas pas rester dans ma chambre ?

Theodore : J'ai du mal à te suivre Elo. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas passer la soirée avec moi ? J'ai prévu quelque chose qui devrait te plaire…

Le sourire de la jeune blonde s'agrandit. Enfin, elle sentait le pouvoir de ce garçon mystérieux sur elle s'affaiblir.

Elo : Une autre fois ? (elle lui envoya un baiser dans l'air) A demain, mon cœur.

Et elle le planta là, fière comme un pou.

8h20. La famille Malefoy au complet était réunie à la plus grande table du restaurant, leur plat chaud déjà sur les assiettes. La tension était palpable, et comme Drago l'avait prédit, le repas s'annonçait très pénible.

Narcissa : Alors… je vois que tu as décidé de te couper les cheveux, Jenny, c'est…

Jenny (la coupant) : J'avais envie de changer.

Jessy (entre ses dents) : On se demande pourquoi…

Jenny (entre ses dents) : A ton avis, sale peste.

Jessy : Je te demande pardon ?

Jenny : Tu m'as très bien comprise !

Lucius : Ca suffit, jeunes filles ! On est là pour discuter calmement, et sans insultes !

Drago (soufflant) : Tu vas vite te rendre compte de ton erreur, papa…

Au même moment, Lindsay fit son entrée dans le restaurant, avec une bonne demi-heure de retard. Tout allait pour le mieux. Elle se savait parfaite des pieds à la tête dans sa petite robe noir moulante mais classe et ses talons aiguilles. Oui, elle était canon, et elle allait réduire sa petite assistante en miette. Et par la même occasion, mettre Sirius et Myke Jardens, l'homme qu'elle avait invité, à ses pieds. La soirée s'annonçait des plus juteuses, et c'est d'un pas assuré, qu'elle s'approcha d'une serveuse.

Serveuse : Madame a réservé ?

Lindsay : Oui, table 12.

Serveuse : Bien sûr, suivez-moi. Vos amis sont déjà là.

Vos amis ? Il devait y avoir erreur. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand elle aperçut Myke Jardens, en compagnie de James et –horreur- de Sirius et Haley. Merde. Ca ne faisait carrément pas partie de son plan machiavélique. Mais bordel, qu'est ce que cette fouine de Potter foutait là ?

Ce dernier justement leva la tête, et aperçu l'ancienne aurore. Avec un sourire, il se leva de sa chaise et ouvrit les bras bien grand, l'air parfaitement à l'aise dans le petit restaurant chic.

James : Et voici notre ravissante Lindsay qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence… avec 20 bonnes minutes de retard.

Lindsay : Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

James (lui tirant sa chaise) : Oh, ce bon vieux Myke m'a invité…

Lindsay fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Myke… Myke ? Le beau batteur de ses années de lycée à Poudlard avait bien changé. Toujours aussi musclé, il portait une robe de sorcier… rose pale, et un piercing au nez. M*rde et r*merde. Elle risqua un regard vers Sirius, qui avait l'air sur le point d'éclater de rire, et sentit la colère monter en elle.

Lindsay : Myke, quel plaisir !

Myke : Oh ma jolie, tout le plaisir est pour moi ! Quand on a vu Sirius et sa charmante petite amie, on n'a pu résister à les inviter à notre table. Plus on est de fous, plus on ri, n'est ce pas ? (devant l'expression de Lindsay) Ca ne te dérange pas, j'espère ?

Lindsay (entre ses dents) : Pas du tout.

Sirius : Je sens qu'on va passer une excellente soirée ! (se tournant pour embrasser Haley sur la joue) n'est ce pas ?

Haley (avec un grand sourire) : Certainement ! On prend un apéritif ?

James : Quelle question !

Lindsay : Ca sera whisky pur feu pour moi !

Blaise et Harry se regardaient en silence, dans l'attente de leurs bières au beurre. Mal à l'aise, Blaise tapait du pied, en jetant des regards furtifs vers la serveuse.

Blaise : Hum alors… euh… tu penses que Drago va arriver dans longtemps ?

Harry : Je sais pas. Avec Jenny et Jessy, je pense que non.

Blaise : Ouais…

La porte du bar s'ouvrit sur trois beautés bien connu des deux jeunes hommes et Blaise tendit immédiatement la main pour leur faire signe, un sentiment de soulagement le traversant.

Blaise : Les filles, on est là !

Hermione, Maria et Elodie, les apercevant, se dirigèrent immédiatement vers leur table. Harry se retourna et poussa une exclamation en remarquant sa meilleure amie.

Harry : Mione, c'est toi ?

Hermione : Non, c'est ma jumelle diabolique, idiot !

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et lui claqua une bise sur la joue.

Maria : Ca vous dérange pas d'interrompre votre petite réunion de mec ?

Blaise (précipitamment) : Pas du tout, assis toi, assis toi ! (avec un geste vers la serveuse) S'il vous plait !

Elo : Alors les mecs, on est de nouveaux potes ?

Harry croisa le regard du jeune homme et sourit, alors que la serveuse posait enfin sa chope devant lui. L'attrapant, il s'adressa à la Johnson.

Harry : Faut croire.

Blaise sourit, et leva sa chope dans sa direction. Les deux verres tintèrent, et les sourires des filles s'agrandirent.

Elo : Bon tout ça est très attendrissant, mais j'ai soif ! Ca sera une vodka-pomme pour moi !

Drago s'ennuyait ferme. Depuis une demi-heure, ses parents jouaient à tour de rôle le gentil et le méchant flic (On vous laisse deviner qui était le méchant ^^) et ses sœurs étaient toutes les deux sur le point d'exploser. Attaquant sauvagement leur morceau de viande, elles gardaient la tête baissée, mes leurs yeux lançaient des éclairs. Ca allait barder. Et Drago était persuadé qu'il ne toucherait pas au dessert.

Lucius : Enfin, toute cette histoire peut aller très loin. Vous savez que tante Bellatrix est au courant ? J'ai du faire toute une lettre pour essayer de vous couvrir, mais elle ne sera pas dupe, et c'est très gênant.

Jessy : On s'en fout, on déteste Bellatrix !

Lucius : Et bien justement !

Narcissa : Comment ? C'est votre tante je vous rappelle !

Jenny : C'est une emmerde*se oui !

Narcissa : Jenny !

Lucius : Sur ce point elle n'a pas tort ! Tu as vu sa lettre Narcissa ? On est passé pour des incompétents…

Jessy : Alors c'est pour ça toute cette mascarade ? Vous nous forcer à diner avec vous à cause de ce que Bellatrix peut bien penser de vous ?!

Drago (pensant) : Et voilà, on y arrive ! Elles ont trouvé l'angle d'attaque…

Jenny : Vous êtes encore plus pitoyable que nous !

Lucius : Jenny ! Ton comportement vis-à-vis de ta mère et moi est intolérable ces derniers temps ! Ta colère n'excuse pas tout !

Jenny : Ne change pas de sujet, papa ! Qu'est ce que vous vous attendiez avec ce diner, hein ?

Narcissa : Ecoutez on va simplement…

Serveuse : Avez-vous finit ? Désirez-vous un dessert ?

Drago : Oui. Un…

Jessy (s'esclaffant) : Ils s'attendaient certainement à ce que d'un claquement de doigt, on redevienne une famille « unie » !

Narcissa : Les enfants…

Jenny : Ca ne risque pas d'arriver !

Narcissa : Enfin, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Vous n'allez pas rester ennemi toute votre vie ?

Jenny : Ce n'est plus ma sœur.

Jessy : Désolée de te contredire, mais on sera toujours sœur, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire !

Drago soupira et lança un regard à la serveuse. Haussant les épaules, il regarda sa montre.

Drago (à la serveuse) : Laissez tomber, revenez plus tard.

Jenny (amorçant un geste pour se lever) : Oui, il a raison, ce diner ne sert à rien.

Lucius : Je t'interdis de te lever, jeune fille !

Jenny croisa le regard de son père, et résigné se rassit.

Jenny : C'est le pire moment de toute ma vie…

Lucius : Vas tu cesser de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, Jenny ! Tu peux en vouloir au monde entier, mais c'est de la rage dépenser inutilement, et c'est indigne…

Jenny : D'une Malefoy, oui, je sais ! Seulement c'est ça, ou toute ma rage se concentre sur Jessy, et je lui en fous une !

Jessy (se levant) : Oh mais te prive pas, vas y ! Je sais que t'en meurs d'envie !

Jenny (se levant à son tour) : Ne me tente pas !

Drago : Ca suffit les filles !

Les deux sœurs se tournèrent vers leur triplé, de la haine dans leur regard.

Drago : Vous êtes ridicule ! Je comprends votre rage, mais, même si c'est mes meilleurs potes, ce ne sont que des mecs. C'est pas comme si vous alliez vous marier ou quoique ce soit. Et c'est peut être encore un peu trop tôt pour que vous compreniez, mais vous vous rendrez compte un jour que votre lien est beaucoup plus fort que tout le reste…

Il se leva.

Drago : Ecoutez, j'ai un autre truc qui m'attend. Papa, maman, désolée, mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée. C'est trop tôt. Alors on va simplement vous laissez terminer le dessert en amoureux. Bonne soirée.

Lucius soupira et regarda ses trois enfants se lever précipitamment, et se dépêcher d'enfiler manteaux et écharpes.

Lucius : Bonne soirée. On se voit demain, en cours.

Lindsay en était à sa troisième flute de champagne, et elle se sentait…bizarrement bien. Certes, Sirius et James étaient toujours ces deux abrutis de charmeurs démodés et Myke avait définitivement préféré les hommes aux femmes- fichant tout son plan en l'air par la même occasion- mais ce n'était pas le grand spectacle de l'amour entre Sirius et Haley auquel elle s'attendait. Au contraire, l'aurore semblait absorbé dans sa conversation et repoussait toutes les tentatives d'Haley pour attirer son attention. Et tout ça lui allait très bien.

James : Ouah, attends, Myke, t'as préféré Edouard Anaury à Samantha Joy ?! Samantha Joy, bordel !

Sirius (secouant la tête) : Tu sais, ce n'était pas un si bon coup que ça…

James (balayant la remarque d'un geste de la main) : Ta-ta-ta, tu peux me dire ça autant de fois que tu veux, Samantha Joy était… comme ma déesse…

Lindsay (haussant un sourcil) : Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était Lily ?

James, qui allait se resservir une coupe, interrompit son geste et plongea ses yeux bruns dans ceux de la professeur.

James : Oui, Lily l'avait totalement éclipsé de mon esprit, elle c'était… c'était un ange… enfin des fois ! (souriant) Disons que c'était et se sera toujours ma dulcinée !

Lindsay croisa le regard de Sirius qui lui sourit, avant de lancer une grande claque dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

Sirius : Qu'est ce qu'elles nous en ont fait voir ces deux là (montrant du menton Lindsay), elles n'étaient pas faciles, hein ?

James : Ca tu l'as dit !

Myke : Oui en fait, Sirius et Lindsay ? Vous n'étiez pas ensemble à la fin de la 7ème année ?

Dans un même mouvement, els deux interessés parurent soudain fascinés par le contenu de leur assiettes.

Lindsay : M'ouais…

Sirius : M'ouais ?

Lindsay (relevant la tête) : Ouais ?

Myke : Oho, sujet qui fâche, on dirait ?

Sirius : Oh non, on a passé le cap, depuis, n'est pas Lyn' ?

Lindsay : Je…

Haley (exaspérée) : Encore heureux, ça fait combien de temps ? 15, 20 ans ? Ca serait désespérant ! D'ailleurs, vous l'êtes un peu à ressassez le passé comme ça ! A croire que votre présent est moins passionnant !

James : Oula, c'est qu'elle m'a donné un coup de vieux, la petite jeune !

Sirius : Oui, elle frappe dur !

Sirius attrapa la bouteille de champagne dans son récipient, et la brandit devant la table.

Sirius : Buvons un petit coup !

Il servit les verres, vidés par ses assoiffés de compagnons, et leva sa coupe en l'air, un sourire ravageur sur son visage.

Sirius : Au présent !

Les verres tintèrent, et les regards de l'aurore et de la professeur se croisèrent brièvement.

Blaise : Parce que vous aussi vous les avez vu, ces petits c*ns, là ?

Elo (morte de rire) : Blaise, je ne te permets pas ! Ils ont un sens journalistique plutôt… hum… fouineurs, qui me plait plutôt bien !

Blaise (cachant sa bouche avec sa main) : Dit l'emmerdeuse… hum !

Harry : C'est simple Blaise et moi sommes le nouveau couple homo du moment !

Elo : Et Maria, la nympho !

Maria (mettant la tête entre ses mains) : Oulala, tu crois ?

Mione (posant la main sur son épaule) : T'inquiètes, ça va passer ! Suffit que tu te trouves un copain fixe, et tu passeras pour le couple idéal !

Blaise (avec un sourire) : Dit l'experte en la matière !

Drago : Et bien alors, on ne m'attend pas pour boire à ce que je vois ?!

Les cinq acolytes attablés sursautèrent, et sourirent en reconnaissant leur ami. Harry se décala pour lui laisser de la place, mais le jeune homme souleva sa petite amie par la taille et se glissa sous elle pour la caler sur ses genoux.

Drago (appelant la serveuse) : Il va me falloir quelque chose de fort ! Un whisky pur feu s'il vous plait !

Mione : Jenny et Jessy sont rentrées ?

Drago : Ouais, je pensais pas que vous étiez là les filles, désolée…

Maria : Ca fait bizarre sans elles…

Elo : Hum ! Elles ne seraient certainement pas venues de toute façon !

Mione : Ouais… vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu traitre de ne pas les prévenir ?

Drago : Maria a raison, Mione. Elles ont déjà du subir quelque chose de pas très agréable ce soir. On allé pas en rajouter une couche.

Harry et Blaise se regardèrent mal à l'aise avant de baisser la tête. Hermione eut un pauvre sourire et posa sa tête nouvellement blonde sur celle de Drago.

La boisson de celui-ci arriva, et il la prit, la soulevant vers ses amis.

Dray : A un futur meilleur.

Ces amis répliquèrent, les verres tintèrent, et les sourires se dessinèrent sur des visages pensifs. Oui, un avenir meilleur. Chacun l'espérait.


	37. Tous contre la Van de Camp

**Tous contre la Van de Camp !**

Minuit venait de sonner ses douze coups dans l'ancestral château de Poudlard, pourtant la jeune professeur de défense contre les forces du mal penchée sur ses copies mal éclairées ne semblait pas trouver le sommeil.

Il faut avouer que les semaines qui venaient de passer n'avaient pas été de tout repos à Poudlard. Les règles imposaient par la Van de Camp rappelaient de plus en plus le cauchemar qu'avait été la période Ombrage (tome 5) et les brefs moments de répits et d'amusement avec les autres professeurs n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Pourquoi donc ? Tous simplement suite à l'absence pesante du fameux Sirius Black qui il fallait bien l'avouer avait un don certain pour mettre de l'ambiance. Depuis quelques temps, l'aurore s'isolait avec sa chère assistante, si bien que James faisait beaucoup moins de conneries, Lucius piquait beaucoup moins de crise et elle, elle riait beaucoup moins.

Lindsay secoua vivement la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Elle devait se ressaisir, sa vie ne tournait pas autour de celle du Black. Monsieur avait décidé de l'éviter et bien qu'il en soit ainsi, et elle s'en porterait tout aussi bien. Enfin…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se replonger dans ses vieux souvenirs avec son ex petit-ami, on venait de frapper à sa porte de la manière la moins discrète possible. Si tout l'étage ne l'avait pas entendu c'était un miracle.

Lindsay : Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement manquant d'emporter le porte-manteau se trouvant derrière au passage et apparut la longue chevelure blonde de Narcissa Malefoy, sans plus attendre cette dernière se dirigea vers son amie tel une hystérique en liberté pour la première fois depuis 10 ans.

Narcissa : Tu es au courant pour la nouvelle réforme de la Van de Camp ?

Lindsay : Euh… celle comme quoi on doit s'essuyer les pieds avant de rentrer dans le château ?

Narcissa : Non, ça c'est l'avant-avant-avant dernière ! Celle-ci est bien pire ! Cette garce nous supprime notre salle des profs !

Lindsay : Quoi ?!

Narcissa : Elle juge que cette salle ne sert qu'à nous distraire et à nous permettre de préparer nos mauvais coups. Elle a même dit que la pièce était sale. Elle nous jette hors de notre salle des profs.

Lindsay : Mais elle n'a pas le droit, Severus ne peut pas la laisser faire ça.

Narcissa : Cette fausse rousse a l'accord du ministère. Severus ne peut rien faire.

Lindsay : Alors elle nous ferme notre salle des profs comme on ferme la salle de jeux des enfants pas sages. Si elle croit que nous allons nous laisser faire. Pourquoi Severus n'ouvre pas une nouvelle salle des profs ?

Narcissa : Il ne peut pas. Mais t'inquiète j'ai une idée et elle est géniale ! Lucius et Sirius sont déjà sur le coup, James n'a pas voulut nous suivre mais on va l'avoir …

Lindsay : Sirius est là ?

Maria lisait son roman les larmes aux yeux, tout en serrant dans ses mains moites mes pages chiffonnées par le temps. Il n'y avait pas à dire, décider de lire la biographie de la fondatrice de Serdaigle avait été une magnifique idée. Son histoire était fantastique et la jeune Hardisson se retrouvait dans les aventures de l'illustre créatrice de l'école.

Soudain, une main glissa lentement dans son cou pour descendre jusqu'en bas de ses rein. La jeune femme se crispa, cette main experte et diabolique, elle aurait pu la reconnaitre entre mille.

Maria : Qu'est ce que tu fais là Théodore ?

Théo : J'avais envi de te voir. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu ces temps ci. J'ai comme la petite impression que tu m'évites mais c'est complètement ridicule non ?

Maria : Tu dois me confondre avec Elodie. Tu sais ta petite amie qui est totalement folle de toi et qui ne s'aperçoit même pas que tu es le pire des salops.

Théo : Ah non crois moi, il n'y a pas confusion sur la personne. Elodie est loin de m'éviter elle. Malheureusement !

Maria : Dégage d'ici Théo ! Je suis la meilleure amie d'Elodie.

Théo : Justement ! Tu pourrais aider ta grande copine à distraire son petit ami !

Maria : Tu es un porc.

En un instant, le jeune homme avait fait basculer la Hardisson de sa chaise pour la plaquer contre la table et la serrer dans ces bras.

Théo : Avoue que tu adores ça. Crois-moi Maria, je te veux et je t'aurais.

Et avant que la jeune femme ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, le brun avait quitté la pièce ne laissant derrière lui que l'odeur de son eau de parfum enivrante, comme lui…

Jessy s'enfonça merveilleusement encore un peu plus dans les bras chauds qui l'entouraient. Tout était absolument parfait, elle profitait d'encore quelques minutes de sommeils dans les bras forts et protecteur de son élu à elle. Sa main glissa le long des abdominaux du jeune homme avant de remonter sur son cou et enfin son visage pour venir finir sa course dans ses cheveux en bataille. Mais cette fois-ci un problème se présenta face à la Malefoy, les cheveux naturellement indisciplinés de son beau brun étaient certes toujours indisciplinés mais de manière beaucoup moins naturelle. Du gel ?! Depuis quand Harry Potter mettait-il du gel ?

Les yeux bleus de la jeune femme s'ouvrir pour faire face à la dure réalité. Ce n'était pas son beau brun qui était lové contre elle mais cet abruti de blond.

Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la jolie blonde. Le jeune Zambini semblait si apaisé dans son sommeil. On aurait presque dis un ange, il aurait fallu être un monstre pour le réveiller. Cela tombé bien… ou mal, ça dépend du point de vu, car la Malefoy était pire qu'un monstre.

Sa bouche s'approcha doucement du torse musclé du jeune homme. Jessy huma son parfum : gel douche framboise pivoine qu'il lui avait piqué la veille, il y avait presque de quoi tomber raide dingue. Le sourire diabolique se transforma en sourire enfantin et dans un geste brusque Jess mordit le téton de son partenaire.

Le visage apaisé du Zambini se crispa de douleur et un hurlement vint briser le silence du dortoir.

Blaise : Mais ça va pas ? Tu es malade ? Je savais que tu étais quelque peu taré et sauvage mais au point de me mordre pendant la nuit ?

Jess : Oups, désolé. Je l'ai vraiment pas fais exprès.

Blaise (plein de suspections) Tu mens ! Tu l'as fais exprès.

Jess : Oh tu vas te remettre ! Tu es un mec viril, non ?

Blaise : Bon, écoute Jess. Je crois que le temps est venu que nous ayons une conversation sur la suite des événements. Ce petit manège ne va pas pouvoir durer éternellement et je ne vais pas pouvoir toutes les nuits craindre de me faire mordre par ma « prétendue » petite amie.

Jess : Ok. Alors comment vois-tu la suite des événements ?

Blaise : Une chose est sûr… pas ensemble !

Jess : Mais… et… et Jen ?

Blaise : Quoi Jen ?

Jess : Et bien tu oublies le plan elle doit croire que nous sommes fou d'amour…

Blaise : Et bien c'est fait, non ?

Jess : Oh oui génial. Elle va croire que nous l'avons tous les deux trahi pour une histoire d'à peine un mois ?

Blaise : Euh… ouais c'est vrai que c'est un peu léger. Mais on ne va pas pouvoir continuer ce petit jeu éternellement ! Ca va faire bientôt un mois qu'on s'atèle tous les deux à se gâcher la vie et je t'avoue que je commence à me lasser. Tu es bien plus forte que moi à ce jeu…

Jess : Mais si on laisse tomber maintenant, Jenny va nous détester éternellement. Et ça je ne le supporterais pas ! J'ai besoin de ma sœur.

Blaise : Je sais … Tu as une solution ?

Jess : Une trêve ?

Blaise : Comment ça ?

Jess : On arrête les coups vaches et on se soutient. Après tout, on souffre tous les deux autant dans cette histoire, non ?

Blaise : C'est une idée. Une bonne idée même je dirais.

Jess : Ok, alors à partir de maintenant nous serons un véritable petit couple modèle qui se soutient.

Blaise : Ca va être dur ! Il faudra que nous prenions sur nous... Tu penses y arriver ?

Jess : Pour ma sœur … Oui.

Rentrer sur le matin lorsque l'on venait de découcher du lit conjugal n'était pas une affaire facile. Drago Malefoy en savait maintenant quelque chose. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait réellement tout prévu. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil sur sa montre : 6h30. A cette heure ci, sa petite amie dormait à point fermé. Il n'avait plus qu'à se glisser discrètement dans les draps et faire croire qu'il avait passé la nuit auprès d'elle.

Il poussa lentement le tableau qui servait de porte à leur salle commune. Une grimace se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme lorsque les vieux joints de mirent à grincer. Heureusement le Malefoy connaissait bien sa chère et tendre, c'était un vrai loir, un ouragan n'aurait pas suffit à réveiller la jeune femme autrefois brune et récemment devenue blonde.

Pourtant toutes les théories du blond tombèrent en éclat quand le raclement de gorge de sa petite amie le fit sursauter.

Drago : Mon cœur ? Tu es déjà debout ?

Mione : Oui, ça à l'air de te surprendre.

Drago : Je… oui, en effet.

Mione : Tu … viens d'où ?

Drago : Euh… de la bibliothèque. Je me suis endormi là bas.

Hermione : Encore ? Décidément tu as décidé de battre mon record de temps passé à la bibliothèque ?

Drago : Tu sais … avec les ASPIC qui approchent…

Hermione : Oui ! Ce n'est pas comme ci tu étais le meilleur élève de notre promotion ….

Drago : Justement je tiens à ma place. Je sais qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour irrésistiblement sexy petite amie me surpasse.

Un petit sourire détendu apparue sur le visage de la jolie blonde. Drago, avec sa sournoiserie légendaire du Serpentard comprit tout de suite que le moment était venu pour lui d'assurer. Il passa délicatement derrière sa dulcinée pour venir légèrement lui picorer le cou de baiser.

Point sensible de la jeune femme. Elle se laissa complètement tomber dans les bras de son homme oubliant sa nuit blanche causé par l'inquiétude.

Drago attrapa la lionne par la taille et la souleva pour la mener jusque leur chambre. Et tandis que son corps le suppliait de ne pas recommencer et de lui laisser un peu de repos après cette nuit épuisante, son cerveau le sermonnait de ne pas faillir en ce moment culminant afin qu'Hermione ne découvre jamais qu'il l'avait trompé… encore une fois… comme tous les soirs cette semaine.

Impeccablement installé dans ses draps rouge et or, Harry Potter se délectait de ces matins si agréable où allongé dans son lit, rien ni personne ne pouvait l'obliger à se lever. Pourtant c'était sans compter sur ses amis qui s'attelaient parfaitement à lui gâcher la vie depuis maintenant presque un an.

Tandis que le jeune élu s'étirait de tout son long, un coussin vint heurter son front et sa, si célèbre, cicatrice.

Elodie : Allez debout !

D'un geste précipité, le survivant remonta activement les couvertures sur son corps dénudé et lança un regard des plus noirs à sa chère amie.

Elodie : Oh ! Tu sais j'en ai vu d'autre... Bon, bref, il faut que tu te lève et maintenant ! C'est une urgence.

Harry : Ah oui ? Et quelle est cette urgence ? Voldemort est revenu ? J e passe mon tour. Dis à Drago que je le déclare officiellement successeur de celui qui a survécu.

Elodie : Il va être ravi de la savoir mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là. Le problème c'est Jenny.

Harry : Euh… je pense que Drago est également plus compétent dans ce domaine.

Elodie : Oui mais Drago est introuvable, Hermione et Maria ont leurs propres soucis, Blaise et Jessy ne sont pas les personnes idéales en ce moment et moi je dois à tout pris trouver Théodore. Donc il ne reste plus que toi. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas cours et Jenny déprime carrément. Il faut que tu t'occupe d'elle, je ne sais pas moi fais preuve d'imagination mais en tout cas joue ton rôle d'ami.

Harry : Et si moi aussi j'avais décidé de déprimer aujourd'hui ?

Elodie : Parfait ! Déprimez ensemble ! Bon je te laisse !

D'un mouvement de tête digne des pubs l'oréal, Elodie Johnson fit virevolter ses cheveux derrière elle et quitta le dortoir Gryffondor en rentrant et insultant un Ron déboussolé de voir une fille dans sa chambre. Et quelle fille …

Harry soupira et se leva lentement pour s'habiller. Après tout passer la journée avec Jenny n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça. Tous les deux avaient énormément souffert de la trahison de Jessy et Blaise et même si aujourd'hui le brun savait que le « faux couple » souffrait tout autant qu'eux, cela n'avait pas apaisé la douleur.

Croiser Jessy était pratiquement devenu une torture, encore plus pointu lorsque celle-ci se trouvait en compagnie de Blaise. Chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient, il mourrait d'envi de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser jusqu'à perdre allène. Mais sa rancœur était encore trop présente pour oublier. Même si il aimait la Malefoy à en perdre la raison, il n'était pas sûr d'un jour pouvoir faire une croix sur cette histoire.

Ron : Tu vas où ?

Harry : Je vais proposer une sortie Pré au lard à Jenny. Un truc pour se changer les idées !

Le Potter regarda son ancien meilleur ami. Lui aussi avait mauvaise mine. Ses joues étaient creuses et ses yeux cernés. Son teint pâle rappelait celui d'un mort et aucune expression de joie ne semblait avoir éclairé son visage depuis des mois. Cela devait surement être le cas en faites. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, son héritier avait perdu tout ce qu'il possédait : ses amis, la confiance de sa famille, la reconnaissance du monde sorcier pour ces actions pendant la guerre. Il était passé de l'héro de guerre meilleur ami de l'élu au statut d'héritier du maître des ténèbres. Mais dans le fond, Harry le savait bien, Ron était juste quelqu'un qui souffrait.

Harry : Ca te tente ?

Ron : Qu… quoi ?

Harry : Une sortie à Pré au lard …

Ron : J'aimerai mais je ne peux pas… j'ai plus le droit de quitter le château et puis de toute façon j'ai des travaux d'intérêt généraux à faire dans le château cet après midi.

Harry : Oh ! Et bien une prochaine fois peut-être ?

Ron : Oui. Et Harry ? Merci.

Sirius marchait discrètement dans les couloirs de l'école. Une faible lueur du jour émanait des fenêtres mais celle-ci était encore des plus discrète, faire ce conseil à l'aube était une idée des plus brillantes. L'œil avisé de l'aurore jeta un dernier regard derrière lui, la voie était libre, personne ne semblait le suivre.

Après avoir longuement parcouru les couloirs tortillés du septième étage, l'ancien élève s'arrêta devant une porte. Il fit trois tour sur lui-même avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre laissant apparaitre une grande pièce faiblement éclairé par quelques bougies avec au centre une grande table autour de laquelle se trouvait déjà la plupart de ses collègues.

Lucius : Décidément ! Tu aimes te faire désirer.

Le blond ne termina pas son sarcasme. Sa femme venait de lui taper sur la main comme signe de protestation. Le Malefoy lui lança un regard mauvais mais préféra ne pas répliquer connaissant son épouse et ses crises de nerfs légendaires.

Narcissa (se levant) : Bon, nous sommes réunis ce matin car l'heure est grave ! On nous retire notre salle des profs.

La sang pure fit un tour de table regardant un par un les collègues qui avaient accepté de participer à la mission commando contre le ministère et leur réforme des plus réductrice de liberté : Sirius, Remus, Lindsay, Lucius, le professeur Binns, le professeur Chourave, le professeur Flitwick, Hagrid, le professeur Trelawney et enfin Madame Pomfresh.

Satisfaite des ses troupes, l'ancienne Black continua son discourt.

Narcissa : Les réformes ne peuvent plus durer et il est temps que l'on rappelle au ministère où est sa place, c'est-à-dire loin de Poudlard. Comme nous n'avons plus notre cher Dumbledore, paix à son âme, pour remédier à cette fâcheuse situation comme ce fût le cas il y a deux ans, c'est à nous d'agir.

Trelawney (enthousiaste) : Je suis bien d'accord. Je vais lancer une noire malédiction sur cette apprentie Ombrage pour lui faire comprendre mon grand pouvoir.

Narcissa (septique) : Mouais, enfin… En ce qui concerne le foutage de bordel à Poudlard nous avons ici présent des experts. Lindsay ? Sirius ? Remus ? Lucius ? Des propositions ?

Sirius : On enlève la Van de Camp !

Lucius : Oui ! Et on demande au ministère de nous lâcher les baskets s'ils veulent qu'on leur rende.

Lindsay (peu convaincu par la merveilleuse idée des garçons) : Vous n'avez pas encore plus extrémiste ?

Pomfresh : Actuellement avec notre position, nous ne pouvons nous attaquer directement au ministère. Par contre nous pouvons nous en prendre à la représentante du ministère dans ce château.

Flitwick : Il faut pourrir la vie de cette Van de Camp !

Chourave : Et la faire fuir de cette école encore plus vite que son chignon pincé.

Narcissa : Bonne idée ! Si nous nous y attelons tous nous pouvons rendre la vie de cette mégère absolument horrible.

Hagrid : Je vais ramener pleins de petites bêbêtes adorables de la forêt interdite… Je suis sûr que la petite dame va apprécier.

Flitwick : Bonne idée Hagrid ! Et je vais sur le champ envoyer un hibou aux jumeaux Weasley afin qu'ils nous approvisionnent en marchandise de leur magasin de farce et attrape. Elles avaient fait fureur avec Ombrage.

Binns : Je vais demander à quelques amis de mon club de fantôme de venir hanter les lieux quelques temps…

Sirius : Parfait ! Mais n'oublions pas quelque chose ! Nous avons un adversaire de taille qui est du côté de la Van de Camp !

Lindsay : James !

Maria prit une dernière grande inspiration et poussa la porte qui la séparée de la chambre de sa meilleure amie. La jeune femme avait parfaitement préparé son discours, elle était prête. Lorsque elle aurait franchit le seuil de la porte, elle déblatérerait son parfait petit speech.

Pourtant la préparation ne devait pas être tout à fait au point, puisque quand elle se retrouva dans une pièce totalement vide, elle perdit tous ces moyens.

Maria : Elo ?

Elodie : Oui, oui je suis là.

La jolie blonde sortie temps bien que mal de la petite pièce qui lui servait de salle de bain. Petite pièce ? En effet, bien trop petite pour être l'endroit dans lequel les 4 habitantes de la chambre passaient la plupart de leur temps. Il faut dire que les colocataires d'Elodie n'étaient autres que Jessy, Jenny et Pansy. Des vraies filles quoi !

Elodie : Je suis en train de me préparer j'ai rendez vous avec Théo…

Maria parue déconcerté par cette annonce. En effet, Elodie était rayonnante et semblait avoir passé pas mal de temps à se préparer pour son petit copain. Ses cheveux était lissés avec attention, elle abhorrait des talons vertigineux et ses yeux brillaient de bonheur. Comme une fille… amoureuse. Les choses n'allaient pas être simples pour la Hardisson qui avait décidé d'être honnête avec sa meilleure amie.

Il faut dire que leur amitié avait déjà avait déjà été mené à traverser de lourdes épreuves : la mort de Ben avait surement été la pire.

Elodie : Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

Maria : Oh je… j'ai quelque chose à te dire. Quelque chose qui risque de ne pas trop te plaire…

Elodie : Tu es en train de me battre à plate couture dans le concours ? Merci j'avais remarqué… Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave. Jai trouvé l'amour !

Maria laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux. Les choses n'allaient vraiment mais vraiment pas être facile.

Maria : Euh… non se n'est pas ça… c'est pire !

Elodie : (devant sa glace en train de se battre avec sa chaine pour se l'accrocher autour du cou) Bon alors crache le morceau …

Maria : Le problème c'est Théodore ! Il me fait du rentre dedans…

Elodie : Théodore ? Oh tu sais, il est charmeur. Tu as du mal interpréter.

Maria : Euh … non. Je ne crois pas. Il a été plutôt clair !

Elodie : Comment ça ?

Maria : Il a dit qu'il me voulait… et qu'il m'aurait !

Un blanc pesant s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes. Maria alla chercher encore un peu plus loin dans ses trippes pour finir ses propos.

Maria : Je voulais être honnête avec toi Elodie parce que tu es ma meilleure amie et Théodore …

Elodie : Tu mens !

Maria : Non, je …

Elodie : La ferme ! Tu mens ! Tu mens ! Tu ne supporte pas que je soie amoureuse ! Tu ne supporte pas de me voir heureuse ! Tu veux que je souffre éternellement et que je pleure éternellement ton frère ! Tu ne supporte que moi j'ai une relation stable alors que toi tu passe pour la salope de Poudlard ! Mais tu veux que je te dise une chose, Maria ? Tu es une salope ! Et une salope de la pire espèce, bien pire que Pansy Parkinson ou que Serena Van der Woodsen réunies. Tu es une immonde salope jalouse !

Maria : Elodie, ne le prend pas comme ça, je…

Elodie : La ferme ! Je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je pensais que tu étais mon amie et que tu serais heureuse pour moi.

Maria : Mais je suis ton amie Elodie. C'est pour ça que je t'avertie. Théodore n'est pas un mec bien !

Elodie : Tant mieux ! Parce que je ne suis pas une fille bien ! Tu te souviens ? Je suis une meurtrière ! J'ai tué Ben.

Maria : Ne dis pas ça ! C'était un accident ! Tu n'étais qu'une enfant !

Elodie : (hurlant et en pleure) Non ! Ce n'était pas un accident ! Je voulais le tuer !

Maria (elle aussi en pleure) : Elodie. Tu mérites mieux que ce Théodore… Ben le penserait aussi.

Elodie : Ben est mort par ma faute ! Et toi, tu mens parce que tu me déteste de t'avoir retiré ton frère jumeau !

Elodie regarda une dernière fois Maria. Toute deux étaient dans un sale état : leurs maquillages coulaient, leurs yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. La blonde ouvrit une nouvelle fois la bouche mais aucune parole ne put en sortir. Elle sortie donc simplement de la chambre laissant sa meilleure amie dans la plus grande détresse.

Pré au lard était magnifique à cette époque de l'année. L'été approchait, la chaleur commençait à se faire sentir et les lueurs du soleil éclairaient magnifiquement les vieilles demeures démodées du village magique.

L'atmosphère était douce et conviviale, idéal pour faire oublier les problèmes de cœur. Du moins, c'est ce que pensa Harry en remontant une ruelle du village en la compagnie de Jenny. Celle-ci n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis que le jeune Potter l'avait tiré hors du château. Elle ne semblait pas des plus ravie de passer la journée avec l'ex-petit ami de sa sœur. Harry se passa une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, manie qu'il avait héritée de son père lorsqu'il était gêné. Et la situation était des plus gênantes. Il fallait bien le reconnaitre : Jenny et lui n'avaient rien en commun et n'avaient rien à se dire.

Harry : Bon, bah c'est une belle journée, hein ?

Jenny : Et tu m'as tiré ici pour me faire visiter Pré au lard et me parler de la météo ?

Harry : Euh… non (petit rire) Je t'ai tiré ici parce qu'Elodie m'a obligé.

Jenny (le sourire aux lèvres) : C'est tout Elodie ! Mais tu n'avais pas réellement envi de passer cette journée avec moi ?

Harry : Ce n'est pas ça … c'est que… j'y aurais jamais pensé en faites !

Jenny cette fois ci éclata réellement de rire.

Jenny : C'est fou mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé des heures avec toi cette année mais de ne pas te connaitre du tout.

Harry : C'est un peu le cas en faites. Si on regarde bien, on a pas mal trainé ensemble parce que tu étais avec Blaise et moi avec Jessy mais en réalité on n'a jamais vraiment été tous les deux.

Jenny : Ouais, c'est peut-être dommage. En faites, plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que cette année à part avec Blaise, je n'ai pas été avec grand monde. Je m'en rends compte maintenant que je ne suis plus avec lui, je suis plutôt seule. Même le groupe est plus tourné vers Jessy que vers moi.

Harry : Bon et bien on toute une journée pour changer les choses et apprendre à se connaitre puisque maître Elodie en a décidé ainsi.

Jenny : Oui, et puis tu ne dois pas être de si mauvaise compagnie que ça après tout ! Quel est ton programme ?

Harry : Euh… il y a quelques minutes je t'aurais dis me noyer dans l'alcool mais qu'est ce que tu dis de faire un petit tour dans les falaises ? Il parait que c'est magnifique mais ta sœur et la randonnée… enfin bref !

Jenny : Excellente idée ! Bon, je te préviens je ne suis pas une cascadeuse née, celui qui a eu le gène sportif c'est Drago mais je veux bien tenter l'expérience.

Lindsay enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans le coussin de son fauteuil totalement désespérée. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'elle était enfermée dans sa salle de classe à chercher un moyen de gâcher l'existence de l'envoyé du ministère mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Sirius. Elle revoyait sans cesse son visage et son air moqueur et chaque fois son cœur se serrait une nouvelle fois. Elle avait fait une grave erreur en le laissant lui échapper. Malheureusement, elle s'en rendait seulement compte maintenant. C'est un faible toquement de porte qui la ramena à la réalité. Décidément personne ne voulait la laisser tranquille avec ses idées aujourd'hui.

Lindsay : Oui ?

La surprise se dessina sur le visage du professeur lorsqu'elle vit sa fille entrer. Lindsay ne se souvenait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait eu une conversation avec Hermione mais elle était sûr d'une chose : cette conversation c'était mal passé.

Lindsay : Hermione, je suis étonnée de te voir. Entre ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

La jeune femme hésita un instant puis finalement s'avança vers sa mère et se posa sur une chaise non loin.

Hermione : Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis venue… Je voulais parler à quelqu'un qui ne soit pas proche de Drago et… j'ai pensé à toi.

Lindsay : Tu as bien fait. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Drago ? Ca a un rapport avec ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

Hermione : Comment tu le sais ?

Lindsay : Quand j'ai rompu avec Sirius, je me suis fait percer la langue.

Hermione (avec une grimace sur le visage) : Oh !

Lindsay : Oui, comme tu dis. Bref, mauvaise expérience, réaction débile. Mais le piercing est retiré depuis longtemps, mon trou dans la langue est rebouché et… mon cœur quant à lui a toujours sa plait ouverte.

Hermione : J'ai un problème avec Drago. Je ne sais pas exactement quoi mais … c'est bizarre ! Le feeling n'est plus même, je le sens distant.

Lindsay : Tu en as parlé avec lui ?

Hermione : Oui… enfin d'une certaine manière. On a eu quelques problèmes d'ordre… sexuel ! Ca fait bizarre de parler de ça avec ma mère.

Lindsay : Oh t'inquiète ! Je suis une maman très libérée sexuellement.

Hermione : Ok… enfin bref… Drago a eu quelques petits soucis de panne, d'où cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux. Pour raviver la flamme. Et sur le plan du sexe ça à marché. Ca a même plutôt bien marché mais pour le reste…

Lindsay : Tous les couples traversent des périodes de crises. Je serais une maman modèle je te dirais que vous devez en parler et voir où est le problème sauf que un, je ne suis pas une maman modèle comme tu le sais, et de deux, parler n'a jamais été une solution pour moi. La preuve j'ai 36ans, je suis toujours célibataire et l'homme que j'aime se pavane devant moi tous les jours avec sa jeunette. Si tu veux mon avis rend le jaloux !

Hermione : Que je quoi ?

Lindsay : Que tu le rendes jaloux ! Même fou de jalousie. Crois moi un homme n'est jamais aussi proche de toi que quand il croit que tu lui échappe.

Hermione (avec le sourire) : C'est une très bonne idée, pas très conventionnelle pour une mère, mais une très bonne idée.

Lindsay : Merci.

Hermione : Mais j'ai encore une question ? Pourquoi tu n'appliques pas ton idée avec Sirius ?

Lindsay : Parce qu'il l'a eu avant moi. Et puis j'ai essayé de le faire aussi mais ça n'a pas tourné en ma faveur. Mon rendez-vous était homosexuel !

Hermione : Pas de chance…

Lindsay : En effet… enfin de toute façon maintenant il est avec cette Haley.

Hermione : Ouais mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça dure… Et ça durera surement encore moins longtemps si tu prends les choses en main.

Lindsay : Tu es une vraie manipulatrice…

Hermione : Oui, ça doit être dans mes gènes. Bon merci pour les conseils.

Lindsay : Hermione ? Merci d'être venue me voir.

Hermione : Oui, je me suis dis que tu étais plus adapter que Rogue dans ce genre de situation.

Lindsay : Oui, c'est sûr !

Hermione : Et puis, j'ai bien aimé cette conversation.

Lindsay : Moi aussi. On pourrait peut-être se refaire ça un peu plus souvent, non ?

Hermione : Ouais, bonne idée. A demain en classe.

Lindsay : A demain.

Qui était le sombre idiot qui avait inventé les étagères de bibliothèque de 4 mètre de haut ? Voici la question cruciale que se poser Jessy Malefoy à cet instant. Et bien sûr, il était évident que le bouquin que cherché la jeune femme se trouvait bien tout en haut, là où personne n'osait s'aventurer.

La blonde lança un regard à gauche puis à droite, elle semblait être seul, même sa mère, la charmante bibliothécaire semblait avoir déserté son poste, comme tous les professeurs aujourd'hui d'ailleurs. Bon, en tout cas, la voie était libre.

Son pied droit se posa sur le plus bas niveau d'étagère, le gauche quant à lui se posa sur le niveau suivant. Ainsi de suite. Voilà quelle avait été la merveilleuse idée de la fille Malefoy pour attraper son livre : escalader les étagères.

Mais il faut croire que la blonde (le premier qui fait une blague sur les blondes je lui casse la gueule !) n'avait pas prévu une chose. Oh une toute petite chose… Un détail... Son poids !

L'étagère commença à flancher et se balancer dangereusement. Jessy s'accrocha un peu plus aux livres mais la chute était imminente, quand soudain deux mains la saisirent par la taille empêchant la catastrophe.

Blaise : C'était une tentative de suicide ? C'est si horrible de sortir avec moi ?

La jeune femme baissa la tête, embarrassé d'avoir été surprise par cet individu en particulier dans ce genre de situation.

Jessy : Non, bien que l'idée de sauter du haut des étagères pour ne plus te supporter soit tentante, je cherchais juste à atteindre ce bouquin.

Blaise : Ah ! Et tu sais que des échelles sont placées un peu partout pour éviter qu'on escalade les étagères ?

Jessy baissa un peu plus encore la tête. Oui, décidément, elle était réellement en train de passer pour une gourde.

Blaise : Bon, bref, la catastrophe est passée… Tu veux faire quoi ce soir ?

Jessy : Pardon ?

Blaise : Oui, tu veux faire quoi ? Une soirée pépère ? Une sortie à pré au lard ? Une balade dans le parc ? Tu sais on a décidé de faire une trêve donc se serait bien qu'on passe la soirée à deux … comme un vrai couple.

Jessy : Oh ! Et bien… une soirée pépère ça me va …

Blaise : Parfait ! Je nous réserve la salle sur demande !

Jessy : Oui, bonne idée.

Blaise tourna les talons pour partir puis se raviva. Il se retourna à nouveau vers la Malefoy tout gêné ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. La bibliothèque n'était pas pleine mais il se sentait quand même obligé d'avoir ne serait ce qu'une petite affection pour sa fausse petite amie. Il déposa donc un simple baiser maladroit sur les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de partir à une telle vitesse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'un souafle le pourchassait.

La jolie blonde, elle, resta en plan un certain moment totalement béat devant l'attitude de son ex beau frère.

Exténué, voilà le mot qui convenait le mieux à cette instant pour décrire Jenny Malefoy. La forte petite dernière du trio bien connu des frères et sœurs Malefoy semblait être en train de puiser tout au fond de son être, la seule petite lueur d'énergie qui lui restait. La sueur émanait de tout son corps, son tee-shirt lui collait à la peau et ses cheveux, eux, pourtant depuis peu bien plus court, collaient son visage.

Une chose était sûr la pétillante Jenny était loin d'être aussi étincelante que d'habitude.

Harry, dont le rythme était un peu plus soutenu grâce à son entrainement intensif de quidditch, s'arrêta quelques instants, assit sur un rocher, afin d'attendre sa partenaire. Il pouvait bien voir que ce petit bout de femme était une réelle battante. Même si on pouvait la croire faible à côté de vraies forces de caractère que pouvaient être son frère et sa sœur, elle ne l'était pas du tout. Harry pensa alors que Jenny était la force tranquille du trio, celle qu'on ne remarquait pas toujours mais qui quelques soient les épreuves arrivée à les surmonter avec brio mais dans l'ombre de Drago ou de Jessy.

Après quelques minutes de lutte, la jolie blonde, loin d'être à son avantage à cet instant, arriva à la hauteur du survivant.

Harry : Tu veux faire une pose ?

Jenny : Quelques minutes ne seraient pas du luxe en effet.

Harry : Si tu en as marre on peut redescendre si tu veux ?

Jenny : Non ! Certainement pas ! Je vais y arriver !

Harry : Défi personnel ?

Jenny : En quelque sorte. On va dire que j'ai une rage à évacuer et la situation est plutôt propice.

Harry : Ok. Mais repose toi 5 minutes. Je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses un malaise ou quelque chose du genre. Après j'aurais ton père et ton frère sur le dos.

La jeune femme acquiesça et se posa sur le même rocher que le Potter. Elle resta là un petit moment sans parler, le regard dans le vide. Décidément plus il la côtoyait et plus le brun la trouvait différente de sa sœur. Jessy aurait tout simplement été incapable de monter cette falaise sans se plaindre, l'insulter pour son idée débile de venir ici et surtout de rester silencieuse ! Jessy Malefoy ne connaissait pas le silence.

Finalement au bout d'un moment, ce fut la blonde qui reprit la parole.

Jenny : Comment tu fais ?

L''élu resta perplexe face à la question.

Harry : Comment je fais quoi ?

Jenny : Comment tu fais pour supporter toute cette situation ? Pour te lever le matin ? Pour pardonner à Blaise ? Pour continuer à vivre ?

Harry resta muet face aux interrogations de la Malefoy ne sachant quoi répondre. Il ne savait même pas lui-même comment il faisait.

Harry : Je suppose que j'ai pardonné à Blaise parce que j'ai besoin de lui pour supporter la perdre de Jess. Et puis je me lève le matin parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de celle de ta sœur. Hermione a besoin de moi aussi… c'est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Maria aussi a besoin de soutien avec la situation abracadabrante dans laquelle elle se retrouve à cause de ce concours. Et Elodie avec son mec qui est un véritable salop. Ouais, c'est pour vous tous que je me lève tous les matins. Parce que même si le groupe est complètement éclaté en ce moment, on reste une équipe.

Jenny : Waouh ! Tu me donnerais presque des complexes de pas passer l'éponge avec ma sœur. Ton esprit d'équipe est plus développé que le miens.

Harry : Tu sais, j'ai peut-être aussi pardonné à Blaise parce que je peux comprendre qu'on tombe amoureux de ta sœur !

Jenny : (avec une touche d'humour) Ouais et bien moi je ne peux pas comprendre ! Bon, enfin, bref, on la termine cette montée ?

Harry : Avec plaisir.

Rogue resta perplexe face aux crabes de feu qui envahissaient le bureau de la sous-directrice. Quand Lena Van de Camp était arrivée dans tous ses états dans son bureau, l'ancien maître de potions avait pensé qu'elle venait encore se plaindre de l'un des professeurs. Mais là il fallait bien avouer que la situation n'était pas des plus communes. Comment ces crabes qui ressemblaient plus à des tortues projetant des flammes s'étaient retrouvés dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ? Et comme par hasard dans le bureau de la prof la plus maudite parmi le corps professoral.

Lena : C'est une honte ! Qui a apporté ces horreurs dans mon bureau ? Et comment vais-je faire pour m'en débarrasser ?

Rogue : Allez donc voir Hagrid ? C'est le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques, non ?

Lena : Je suis allée le voir avant de faire intervenir le directeur en personne mais ce rustre personnage m'a dit ne pas savoir comment gérer la situation et n'avoir jamais réussi à venir à bout de ces bestioles !

Rogue : Hagrid ? Ne pas en venir à bout ?

Bon, cette fois-ci la situation était des plus étranges. Severus n'avait jamais vu Hagrid ne pas venir à bout de quelconque animal. Le demi-géant avait réussi à dresser chien à trois têtes, dragons et araignée géante et il reculait face à un simple crabe ?

Pourtant le directeur avait bien du mal à croire que la vieux Hagrid se soit décidé de lui-même à rentrer en révolution contre la Vande Camp. Non ce n'était pas le genre du personnage. Pour qu'une idée pareille lui passe par la tête, il avait fallu qu'il soit aidé.

Sans adresser ni un mot, ni un regard à la rousse, Rogue se retourna et détala dans les couloirs à grande vitesse, sa cape noir voletant derrière lui.

En traversant le couloir principal du 6ème étage, il tomba sur un groupe de fantôme qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais rencontré près de 15 ans passé dans le château. Ces derniers semblaient disputer une partie de football avec une grosse valise imprimée de fleur qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à l'envoyé du ministère.

Ces pas se firent encore un peu plus précipités et bientôt il arriva devant une porte qui poussa vivement sans prendre la peine de frapper.

Il se retrouva face à Sirius Black et Lucius Malefoy attablés autour d'un bureau et tout deux semblaient des plus gênés.

Le directeur afficha un regard suspect. Depuis quand Lucius trainait il dans le bureau de Sirius ? Depuis quand ces deux là pouvaient-ils rester dans la même pièce plus de 5 secondes ?

Rogue : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Sirius : Euh… on discute un projet pour les 7èmes années. Pourquoi ?

Rogue : Pourquoi ? Tu oses me demander pourquoi, Black ? Parce que des créatures cracheuses de flamme ont envahi le bureau de la sous-directrice et Parce qu'un groupe de fantômes inconnus dispute une partie de foot dans les couloirs avec sa valise.

Sirius : Et quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Rogue : Quel est le rapporte avec toi ? Tous les problèmes de ce château ont un problème avec toi, Black ! Lucius ! Qu'est ce que s'est cette feuille devant toi ?

Précipitamment le Malefoy chiffonna le grand plan se trouvant devant lui afin que Severus ne puisse le voir.

Rogue : Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Qu'est ce que vous complotez ?

Sirius : Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

Le directeur passa de son légendaire blanc cadavérique au rouge pivoine. Il sembla presque prêt à se jeter sur l'aurore mais il se raviva et quitta la pièce précipitamment, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lucius : Merde ! Hagrid et Binns ont été plus rapides que nous !

Blaise avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à préparer sa soirée avec « à son grand malheur » nouvelle petite amie. Mais il voulait que cette nouvelle trêve fonctionne et connaissant la Malefoy, il savait que les efforts devaient venir de lui.

Le blond inspecta une nouvelle fois la salle sur demande, la lumière était tamisée, dans le centre de la pièce se trouvait un amas de coussins et de couvertures et des friandises ou autres cochonneries dont les filles raffolées étaient dispersées dans de grands saladiers. Tout semblait prêt pour une soirée détente.

Un doute vint alors trotter dans la tête du garçon. L'ambiance n'était-elle pas un peu trop romantique ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se chasser cette idée saugrenue. C'était avec Jessy Malefoy qu'il passait la soirée, aucune chance que celle-ci voit un quelconque romantisme entre eux deux.

Satisfait, il quitta la pièce pour aller à la recherche de la sœur Malefoy. Avantage de la nouvelle coupe de Jenny, il ne risquait pas de les confondre. L'accident serait à l'heure actuelle vraiment mais vraiment mal venu.

A peine le Zambini avait-il franchi l'embrassure de la porte qu'il percuta une autre blonde. Décidément beaucoup trop de blonde hantait sa vie, autrefois paisible, ces derniers temps. Les trais du garçon se décrispèrent quand il y réalisa qu'il se trouvait face aux yeux noisettes de sa meilleure amie.

Blaise : Oh ! C'est toi ! Je suis content de te voir, tu ne peux pas savoir.

Hermione : Si seulement Drago pouvait un peu penser comme toi … Bref, pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

Blaise : Pour mon couple avec Jess…

Hermione (le coupant) : Blaise ! Tout le monde sait que Jess et toi n'êtes pas un vrai couple, pas besoin de me faire le coup de la fausse crise existentiel avant une fausse rupture.

Blaise : Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça ! Je sais très bien que tu as compris pour Jess et moi. Ma question est sérieuse là… Quel est le plat préféré de Jessy ?

Hermione : Pardon ?

Blaise : Oui, ça peut paraitre ridicule comme ça mais … avec Jess, on essaye de faire des efforts l'un envers l'autre donc…

Hermione : Comme c'est mignon !

Blaise : Oui, bon, c'est bon … Tu te foutras de moi plus tard.

Hermione : Le saumon fumé.

Blaise : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me parles de saumon ? J'essaye d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec une personne qui est censé être mon amie et …

Hermione : Le plat préféré de Jessy ! Le plat préféré de Jess est le saumon.

Blaise : Ah… euh… désolé.

Hermione : Ca va Blaise ? Je te sens quelque peu stressé.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et s'assit dans le couloir. La conversation allait être plus longue que prévu.

Blaise : C'est compliqué … Jenny me manque comme jamais, chaque fois que je passe près d'elle, je meurs d'envi de la serrer dans mes bras. J'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie en la trompant avec sa sœur. Et maintenant je me retrouve dans cette histoire de folie avec Jess. On avait déjà bien du mal à se supporter en tant que beau-frère et belle- sœur, voilà que maintenant on est obligé de jouer au parfait petit couple.

Hermione : Vous souffrez énormément tous les quatre dans cette histoire. Mais je sais que Jessy et toi vous êtes plein de ressources, Blaise. Votre association n'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose finalement.

Blaise : Ouais… On verra ça. J'espère qu'on ne va pas finir pas s'entre-tuer avant que Jenny et Harry nous revienne.

Hermione : Le saumon fumé sera peut-être la clé de votre succès.

La nuit était déjà presque tombée quand Drago Malefoy émergea de ses pensées. Voilà presque deux heures que la capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Serpentard avait trouvé refuge dans les tribunes du terrain. Cet endroit était le lieu parfait pour que le jeune homme puisse réfléchir tranquillement. De plus, le quidditch était en quelque sorte son premier amour. Il se souvenait la première fois qu'il avait assisté à un match. La foule hurlait des encouragements, les joueurs fusaient dans tous les sens et la passion semblait émaner de partout. Mais le petit garçon blond assis près de son père n'avait eu yeux que pour l'attrapeur, cet être exceptionnel qui permettait souvent une victoire certaine. Le fils Malefoy se souvenait être sorti du stade en disant à son père que plus tard lui aussi il serait attrapeur. Pas manqué, quelques années plus tard, l'équipe de Serpentard le recruté.

Oui, le quidditch était son refuge. Il savait que quel que soit les épreuves, il serait toujours là pour lui. Bien plus que ne pourrais jamais l'être Blaise, Harry ou même Hermione.

Hermione… Elle était pourtant sa maison, son refuge, la femme de sa vie… Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait il y a encore quelques temps. Mais le destin fait bien mal les choses et la nature reprend toujours le dessus. Drago Malefoy était redevenu égal à lui-même c'est-à-dire manipulateur, mystérieux et surtout coureur de jupons.

Même lui pendant un instant, s'était cru capable de se poser avec une femme. Mais il fallait croire que non…

Quelle était donc la solution maintenant ? Tout avouer à Hermione et la perdre ? Lui cacher la vérité et continuer son double jeu ?

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus sur sa réflexion. Deux ombres venaient de pénétrer sur le terrain. Deux ombres bien connues. Deux ombres qui ne devraient pas se trouver si proches. Mais oui, pas de doute s'était bien les ombres de Viktor Krum et d'Hermione Granger qui se rapprochaient dangereusement. Tel un félin, le préfet bondit des tribunes pour interrompre la catastrophe.

Drago : Je ne vous dérange pas trop.

Les deux ex amants se séparèrent rapidement. Viktor afficha un air des plus embêté. Etait-il ennuyé de séduire la copine d'un autre ? Ou agacé d'avoir été interrompu ? Drago était plus tenté par la deuxième proposition. Quant à Hermione, elle affichait curieusement une mine bien trop ravi pour la situation …

Viktor : Oh ! Malefoy ! Tu es là ? Je nous pensais seul…

Drago : Oui, j'ai cru voir ça…

Hermione : Viktor m'expliquait comment allait se dérouler la finale de quidditch…

Drago : J'aurais pu te l'expliqué aussi, ainsi que Harry ou même Blaise ! Et depuis quand le finale de quidditch t'intéresse-t-elle ?

Un sourire coquin se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Son homme ne marchait pas droit dans son piège… il y courrait !

Elodie arriva devant la chambre de Théodore complètement chamboulée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de se disputer avec Maria. Elle ne pouvait le supporter. Elles avaient mis tellement de temps à surmonter l'épreuve de la perte de Ben et alors que tout semblait s'être arrangé, un autre homme se mettait entre eux deux.

Soudain la blonde réalisa qu'elle avait mis la parole de sa meilleure amie en doute sans s'être plus renseigné. Depuis quand la grande Elodie Johnson ne fouinait-elle plus pour découvrir la vérité ? L'amour lui faisait réellement tourner la tête au point de faire disparaitre sa véritable nature.

Elle pénétra doucement dans la chambre de son petit ami. Celui-ci était absent. La situation se présentait parfaitement pour fouiner. En quelques secondes, l'experte retourna tous les papiers et objets du brun. Rien de suspect ne semblait trahir le garçon quand soudain la Johnson tomba sur une petite boite de chêne, impossible à ouvrir. Après avoir taper le coffre contre tous les murs, la jeune femme du bien admettre que l'ouverture était irréalisable.

Théodore cachait quelque chose dans cette boite. La blonde tentait une dernière fois de venir à bout du verrou avec ses ongles quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre dans son dos.

Elodie se figea. Prise la main dans le sac. Très peu professionnel.

Théodore : Tu cherches quelque chose ?

Elodie : Oui, je cherche quelque chose, en effet. La vérité !

Théodore : La vérité ? C'est vague…

Elodie : Est-ce que tu as dragué Maria ?

Théodore afficha un petit sourire et traversa la pièce pour s'assoir sur son lit.

Théo : Maria ? Ta copine rousse ? Non, je ne l'ai pas dragué… par contre elle…

Elodie baissa la tête. La jeune femme venait d'ouvrir les yeux face à la dure réalité. Maria était son amie, sa meilleure amie. Tout comme Hermione, Jenny et Jessy, elle se serait pliée en quatre pour elle. Pas Théodore. Théodore était un Serpentard charmeur et manipulateur. Théodore lui mentait, pas Maria.

Elodie hocha simplement la tête et se dirigea vers la porte.

Théo : Où est ce que tu vas ?

Elodie : J'me casse. Et je te conseil pas de me suivre. Ma nature pourrait refaire surface et je risquerais d'être agressive.

Et oui, Elodie Johnson n'avait pas encore trouvé le véritable amour mais elle était sur d'une chose : Théodore Nott appartenait belle et bien à son passé.

La montée avait été rude mais ils étaient enfin arrivés au sommet. Jenny s'installa dans un petit coin ravi d'avoir relevé le défi. La nuit était tombée mais les illuminations de Poudlard étaient tout bonnement magnifiques. L'atmosphère était douce et pour la première fois depuis sa rupture avec Blaise, la jeune femme se sentie vivante et heureuse.

Harry regarda le visage de Jenny s'illuminait. Elle était superbe tout comme Jess mais une innocence semblait émaner de la Malefoy contrairement à sa sœur. Soudain Harry eu une envie indescriptible de la protéger. Elle semblait si fragile et vulnérable bien l'opposé de son ex-petite amie.

Le jeune homme réalisa enfin que la blonde le fixait. Elle s'était surement rendu compte qu'il la détaillait de haut en bas.

Jenny : Je sais je suis horrible. Féminité et escalade font deux.

Harry : Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu es magnifique.

Jenny : Tu dis ça pour ne pas me blesser.

Harry s'approcha plus près d'elle et saisit son visage entre ses mains.

Harry : Tu es réellement splendide.

Un instant de silence s'instaura, puis leurs lèvre se rapprochèrent petit à petit pour ne former plus qu'une.

Jessy : Tu me dragues ?

Jess venait de rentrer dans la salle sur demande et de découvrir le travail de Blaise. Sa réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre.

Le blond baissa la tête ne sachant quoi répondre. Oui, en effet, il en avait peut être fait un peu trop.

Jessy : Tu sais que je suis déjà du tout cuit, on sort déjà ensemble.

Blaise : Ouais, bon c'est bon j'ai compris. J'en ai trop fait. Si tu veux tu peux partir, on n'est pas obligé de passer à soirée ensemble.

Vexé le jeune homme traversa la pièce pour s'installer dans le fauteuil sans regardé Jessy.

Jessy : Blaise, ne le prend pas comme ça… Je ne voulais pas…

D'un pas rapide elle rejoignit le boudeur et se baissa pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Jessy : C'est super! J'adore ! Je suis réellement touchée par tous tes efforts. Mais tu me connais, je suis une vraie Malefoy, j'ai du mal à exprimer mes sentiments et être sympa… Surtout avec toi. S'il te plait ne me force pas à me mettre à genou et pardonne moi, qu'on passe une bonne soirée.

Blaise : J'avoue que l'idée que tu te mettes à genou est plutôt alléchante … Mais pour honorer notre toute nouvelle trêve, je vais t'épargner cette humiliation. Allez lève-toi !

Un sourire rassuré apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle se relevait. Elle l'avait réellement échappé belle. Se mettre à genou devant le garçon aurait réellement été un coup dur.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard complice, pour une fois ils s'étaient bien compris.

La porte claqua derrière les deux préfets et tandis qu'Hermione se posait délicatement dans un des gros fauteuils confortables de leur salle commune, Drago resta planté dans le centre de la pièce à regarder méchamment sa petite amie.

Finalement au bout de quelques instants, face à l'inertie de la jeune femme, le Malefoy sortie de ses gonds.

Drago : Tu n'as rien à me dire ? Non ! C'est normal ! Je te retrouve dans le parc en train de flirter avec l'autre crétin et tu n'as même pas plus de réactions que ça ?

Hermione : Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le prends si mal. On ne faisait que discuter.

Drago : Que discuter ? Tu te fou vraiment de ma gueule Hermione.

Hermione : C'est désagréable, hein ?

Drago : Quoi ?

Hermione : N'est-ce pas que c'est désagréable de se faire prendre pour un con.

Drago : Tu es en train de me donner une leçon là, non ?

Hermione : Tout à fait. Tu préfères passer tes nuits je ne sais où plutôt que de me rejoindre…

Un silence s'installa entre les deux anciens tourtereaux. Drago s'approcha de la jeune femme et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

Drago : Je sais que je n'ai pas été très présent ces derniers temps

Hermione : C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

Drago : Et je suis conscient que pour notre couple, il faut que les choses changent. Et je te promets que je vais faire des efforts. Mais je veux aussi que tu me promettes quelque chose ?

Hermione : Je te promets de ne pas m'approcher de Viktor.

Le tic-tac d'une horloge se fait entendre dans l'ancestral château de Poudlard. Le temps passe, le temps court… Le temps qui à chaque instant met un peu plus en péril l'école. Le temps va bientôt faire intervenir de grand changement, personne ne le sais encore, rien ne peut le laisser présager mais un chamboulement certain vient de se mettre en marche. Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant et la vie de tous nos étudiants et professeurs risquent d'en subir de lourdes conséquences.

Oui, le temps n'est pas toujours un ami, il est aussi un adversaire redoutable contre lequel personne n'a jamais réussi à lutter éternellement…


	38. La vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est

Episode 10 : « _La vie est un sommeil, l'amour en est le rêve…_

…_et vous aurez vécu, si vous avez aimé ». Alfred de Musset._

Hermione patientait, les yeux encore bouffis de sommeil. Une forte envie d'aller aux toilettes la faisait faire des petits bonds tandis qu'elle arpentait le hall d'entrée du sublime hôtel Histon. Les derniers évènements plus inattendus les uns que les autres lui avaient complétement fait oublier ce petit weekend en compagnie de tout le gratin des sorciers et sorcières au Sang Purs. Les fiançailles entre Celestina Montgmomerry, et Pierre Desrousseaux, un des meilleurs partis de France, avaient fait la une de tous les journaux pendant toute une semaine. Et aujourd'hui ça y était, les deux Sang Purs allaient célébrer leur union. Bien sûr, Hermione n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien être Celestina et Pierre, mais en tant que copine de Drago Malefoy, elle n'allait certainement pas le laisser aller seul à un mariage. Surtout en ce moment.

Elle passa devant Elodie qui baillait ostensiblement et esquissa un sourire.

Elo : Ca fait une éternité que je n'ai pas vu Pierre Desrousseaux, je le voyais souvent en France… C'était un peu une sorte de vedette là-bas…

Jessy : C'était un super beau gosse oui, je me demande ce qui lui a pris de se fiancier avec cette garce de Montgomerry…

Elo : C'est peut être parce que c'était un beau salaud aussi ! Enfin, ces potes seront surement là…

Jessy (avec un sourire entendu) : Tu parles bien de Marc Galin et de Michael Sabatier ?

Elo : A ton avis ?

Mione : Alors toi et Théodore c'est vraiment fini ?

Elo : De mon côté oui, et si tu veux savoir, c'est vraiment un soulagement d'être revenu à la raison avant de totalement perdre ma fierté et me faire larguer par ce type.

Mione : A parce que maintenant c'est devenu « ce type » ?

Elo (pensive) : Ouais, enfin je pense qu'il n'a pas bien compris… C'est ça le problème avec lui, il n'a jamais vraiment réussi à comprendre ce que je voulais… même quand je ne veux plus de lui !

Maria (soupirant) : Ce mec est un cauchemar…

Elodie passa le bras sous celui de son amie et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Elo (souriant) : T'inquiètes pas, Marc et Michael vont nous faire bien vite oublier tout ça… pourquoi tu crois que le mariage m'excitait autant ? C'est certainement pas parce que l'engagement me fait rêver ! (avec un sourire malicieux) Les invités sont toujours un véritable festin !

Harry : P*tain quel bordel !

Il avançait dans les couloirs suivant un domestique, Jenny à ses côtés.

Jenny : C'est vrai que quand on avait réservé les chambres, on s'attendait pas à tant de changements dans le groupe…

Les yeux bleus du brun croisèrent ceux bruns de la jeune fille, qui haussa les épaules. Ils avaient du en effet se concerter pour se répartir à nouveau les chambres, et Jessy voulait sa chambre réservée. Pour être déjà venu dans cet hôtel, elle prétextait un attachement particulier à la chambre 16 et bien sûr Blaise exigeait la sienne. Finalement, à la grande surprise d'Harry, Jessy avait cédé (c'est pas avec lui que ce genre de choses se seraient produites remarquait-il amèrement) et Harry se retrouvait donc à partager avec Jenny la 16.

Domestique : Et nous voici arrivé. Chambre 16. Le mot de passe est Girouette, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit vous n'avez qu'à simplement nous sonner. Je vous souhaite une excellente journée.

Harry : A vous aussi.

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule et il sursauta violemment, esquissant un geste de défense … avant de se rendre compte que son agresseur potentiel n'était ni plus ni moins que son cher papa.

Harry : Papa ! Tu m'as fait peur !

James : Hé fiston ! Devine quoi, je suis la chambre juste à côté de la tienne (avec un clin d'œil) c'est pas géniale ça ?

Harry (marmonnant) : Super génial papa…

James : Ce soir je compte bien m'amuser comme il se doit. Enfin, si possible, en arrosant moins la soirée que la dernière fois, je me fais vieux, les lendemains deviennent plus durs…

Harry sentit un brutal pincement au cœur en repensant à cette soirée. Ces dernières heures parfaites autant que sa vie avait pu être parfaite jusqu'alors… Attendez ! Etait-il vraiment en train de s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Le célèbre et fier Harry qui…

Ces pensées furent brusquement interrompues par une exclamation de son père.

James : Rogue ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Rogue s'était arrêté devant la porte de la chambre 18 et s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée.

Rogue (haussant un sourcil) : Je rentre dans ma chambre… cela te pose t'il un problème Potter ?

James : Oh que oui ça me pose un problème ! C'est ma chambre !

Les deux sourcils du directeur de Poudlard se rejoignirent presque en entendant ce qui lui sembla comme une pure fantaisie.

Rogue : Comment ça Potter ?

James : C'est ma chambre je te dis ! Tiens, regarde !

Il passa devant son fils et brandis une carte de l'hôtel que Rogue examina le museau presque collé au papier. Pendant un moment, personne n'osa parler et on n'entendit que la respiration accélérée du professeur. Enfin, Rogue releva la tête.

Rogue : Il doit y avoir une erreur (il sortit sa propre carte) Peut être y a-t-il une autre chambre 18 dans cet hôtel ?

James : Ben non, je ne crois pas…

Rogue : Il y a forcément une erreur… j'avais chargé Miss Van de Camp de s'occuper de la réservation…

James (avec un élan) : Lena vient au mariage ?

Rogue : Non, (avec un sourire) mais elle a tellement insisté pour être directrice adjointe, et cela fait partie de ses fonctions, n'est-ce pas ?

James : Euh… je ne sais pas, mais j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle a du faire une erreur quelque part ?

Rogue : Allons voir à l'accueil, il faut absolument régler ça !

James : Ouais… je suis prêt à payer une nouvelle chambre s'il le faut !

Harry : Euh, sans vouloir vous enlever tout espoir, l'hôtel affiche complet…

Les deux hommes se retournèrent comme un seul, le foudroyant du regard. Rogue jeta un œil dédaigneux sur James avant de souffler.

Rogue : Il doit y avoir une erreur.

Les deux ennemis s'éloignèrent dans le couloir d'un pas rapide vers leur seul espoir de ne pas passer la nuit à deux. Harry se tourna vers Jenny qui affichait un air ironique.

Jenny : J'ai bien l'impression que ton père va devoir partager sa chambre avec Rogue.

Son sourire s'élargit devant l'expression amusée du jeune homme, et un irrésistible fou rire commença à les prendre. Un fou rire à se plier en deux qui les empêcha de respirer pendant près de cinq minutes. Harry essuya une larme sur la joue de la jeune fille, et ouvrant la porte d'un coup après avoir délivré le mot de passe, il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit passer le pas.

Harry : Tu sais, il y a quelque chose que l'on n'a pas encore eu l'occasion de faire…

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent et passant une main à la base de son cou, elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Ok, le message était très bien compris.

Harry referma la porte d'un coup du pied et alla poser la jeune fille sur l'immense lit King size.

Lindsay enrageait totalement. Non seulement cet idiot de Sirius Back avait ramené sa peste d'assistante, mais en plus, ils étaient dans la suite d'à côté, le mur de leur chambre mitoyen au sien. GE-NIAL !

Après avoir nié et renié tout amour pour son ancien amant, elle avait fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Sa soudaine et brute aversion pour Haley –qui par ailleurs faisait très bien son job- ne pouvait s'expliquer que par une vérité implacable : elle aimait encore Sirius. Ce qui n'était pas une découverte en soi, puisque des années après la prétendue mort du beau brun, elle pensait encore à lui et ne cessait de se replonger dans un passé qu'elle jugeait pus heureux. Mais, en apprenant que celui-ci était revenu à la vie, elle avait tout de suite érigé un mur entre lui et elle, refusant de voir renaître des sentiments qui n'avaient pourtant jamais vraiment disparu. Et elle comptait bien y arriver.

Mais celui-ci ne rendait pas la tâche aisée. Après la réaction honteuse de la jeune femme, il avait vite repris toute sa prestance et s'était entiché de la très jolie Johnson, sa foutue stagiaire. D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas sa voix qu'elle entendait ? Lindsay se rapprocha du mur, et colla son oreille à celui-ci, tentant de capter ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la pièce d'à côté. Faisaient-ils l'amour ?

Son espionnage amateur fur interrompu par des coups brefs à la porte. Elle se recula vite du mur, comme pris en flagrant délit, et se secouant pour reprendre une attitude normale, elle alla ouvrir la porte, pour tomber nez à nez avec… James Potter.

James : Lindsaylounette, je t'en supplie…

Lindsay : Lindsaylounette ?

La porte du numéro 55 s'ouvrit et Sirius sortit, bras dessus bras dessous avec Haley, s'arrêtant pour observer son meilleur ami, qui, la mine déconfite, se tenait en position de prière, les mains jointes, devant la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Sirius : He mon vieux, tu t'es trompé de chambre, c'est moi que tu venais voir, non ?

James (avec un bref regard vers son ami) : Non ! Tu ne peux rien faire pour moi ! (rapportant son attention sur Lindsay) Ma Lindsay, je t'en supplie, aide moi !

Lindsay (soupirant) : Qu'est ce qui t'arrives ?

James : Je… voilà, l'hôtel a fait une erreur… ma chambre a été réservé deux fois. Par moi et par… Severus.

Sirius (avec un grand sourire) : Non, tu déconnes là ?

James : Te fous pas de ma gueule Patmol, Rogue et moi sommes définitivement incompatible ! Lindsay, tu ne veux pas me recueillir ?

Lindsay : Pour que tu vomisses partout quand tu rentreras le soir bourré ? Pire, pour que tu me ramènes une fille et que je sois obligé d'aller dormir avec Rogue ? Certainement pas !

Sirius : Ben pourquoi ? Ca te ferait pas plaisir de renouer avec tes vieilles habitudes ?

Lindsay lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, et d'un geste brutal, claqua la porte au nez du maraudeur.

James (énervé) : Merci Sirius, tu viens de foutre ma dernière chance en l'air !

Sirius : Oh arrête, Lindsay a raison, y aura bien une femme que tu arriveras à séduire, et tu squatteras sa chambre, c'est tout !

James (secouant la tête) : Tu sais bien qui a des femmes qui préfèrent que ce soient les hommes qui proposent leur suite. D'une pour vérifier la situation et la richesse de l'homme, et de deux, pour s'assurer qu'il n'a pas de femme…

Haley (souriant) : Ou d'homme dans certains cas…

Sirius tenta de réprimer son fou-rire devant la mine déconfite de son meilleur ami, avec quelques difficultés.

James : Tu sais quoi Sirius ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup ta copine !

Et il tourna les talons, disparaissant dans le couloir, la tête haute, et les épaules relevés, prêt à accepter son destin, soit une nuit avec Severus Rogue.

Il était deux heures de l'après-midi et Drago attablé à une table d'un bar moldu, commandait une bière d'il ne savait plus quelle marque. En face de lui, Blaise fronçait les sourcils, l'air de réfléchir intensément devant la carte, sous le regard amusé d'Harry, qui semblait plus détendu et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été ces derniers temps. Ils étaient assis en compagnie de deux amis sorciers, Marc et Michael, qui semblaient tout à l'aise.

Blaise : Une Heine… c'est quoi ces noms à la con ?

Harry (riant) : C'est sûr que ça change de la bière-au-beurre, mais tu vas voir, certaines sont meilleurs !

Drago (avec une grimace) : J'en doute…

Marc : Nous en France, on a moins d'endroit sorciers que vous, rien que notre école, elle est limite en plein centre-ville moldu, alors on s'habitue finalement…

Drago : M'ouais…

Michael : Alors comme ça, la rumeur est vraie, tu sors avec une née moldue, depuis pas mal de temps maintenant ?

Harry : En fait, c'est une Rogue… et une Halliwell. Longue histoire.

Marc (avec un regard entendu) : Je l'ai croisé tout à l'heure avec ta sœur Jessy, et Elo, elle est pas mal !

Michael : Ouais, Elo et Jess aussi d'ailleurs…

Drago : Je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur, Mike !

Marc : De toute façon, apparemment elle est prise par ton meilleur pote non ?

Il jeta un regard vers Blaise, qui lui se tourna vers Harry d'un air entendu, avant de subitement changer de tête.

Blaise (mal à l'aise) : Oui, oui, elle est avec moi…

Les deux français ouvrirent la bouche, prêt à pousser le questionnaire un peu plus loin, mais Blaise fut sauvé par l'arrivée de la serveuse.

Serveuse : Vous avez choisi ?

Hermione, Jessy, et Elodie étaient dans une petite boutique de prêt à porter de luxe, à la recherche d'une tenue pour le soir.

Mione : Comme d'hab', on s'y prend à a dernière minute.

Elo : Oh de toutes façons, on sera quand même les plus belles !

Mione sourit, et prit une robe sur un portant.

Jess : Ouais, sinon vous avez vu les deux français là, Michael et Marc…

Elo : _J'adore les français *_

(Toutes les phrases en italiques suivit d'une étoile seront en français pour les personnages. Oui, comme dans Gossip Girl ))

Jess (collant une robe de soirée sur son corps et se tournant vers Elo) : _Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ?*_

Elo : Oui, quand tu veux poulette, mais je te rappelle que toi tu es casée ma vieille !

Jess (s'écroulant sur une chaise) : Ouais, mais j'en ai marre de tout ça ! Déjà d'une, je suis de plus en plus sûr de ne jamais récupérer Harry, surtout depuis qu'il est avec ma sœur… Alors, je me demande bien à quoi ça pourrait servir !

Elo : Ah, t'avoues enfin que c'est pour ça que t'es avec Blaise !

Jess : Ouais, et ça me fait de plus en plus chier !

Mione (lui tirant la langue) : Moi je vous trouve plutôt drôle ! En fait, plus j'y pense, et plus je pense que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre !

La belle Malefoy roula en boule la robe hors de prix avant de lui lancer à la figure, sous le regard choqué d'une vendeuse.

Jess : C'est ça En plus, ce soir, ça va être de la folie. Tous les plus beaux partis d'Angleterre, de France et même des Etats-Unis sont là ! Tout le gratin, et tous les journalistes les plus connus seront là pour couvrir l'évènement. Elo et Maria vont s'éclater, et moi, je vais devoir me coltiner l'autre abruti.

Elo : Ben, largue-le, si tu penses que ta stratégie est vraiment foireuse, ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs. Et viens t'éclater avec Maria et moi. Par contre, juste une chose, pas touche à Mike ! Je rêve de ce mec depuis mon arrivée en France !

Jess : Pff, t'as pas fait qu'en rêver, tu te l'ais pas tapé genre toute la cinquième année ?

Elo : Si… et justement, ce mec ne fait pas que vendre du rêve…

Mione : Et Théodore ?

Elo : Justement, celui-là, oublions le ! Dis, Mione, tu veux ne pas rejoindre notre gang de célibataire ?

Mione : Non merci, j'ai déjà le meilleur parti de la soirée.

Jess : Ouais, c'est vrai… Quoique, tu n'as pas encore pu explorer tous les horizons, et à l'étranger, y a des parti aussi intéressant que mon frère…

Mione (avec un sourire) : Tu m'encourages à casser avec ton frère ?

Jess : Non, bien sûr que non, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est sûr !

Mione : ouais…

Et tandis qu'elle se retournait pour examiner un autre portant de robe, son sourire s'effaça. Fait l'un pour l'autre, elle n'en était plus si sûr…

Elo : C'est génial Jess, si tu rejoins notre clan, ce soir on va être les stars !

Tandis que les 3 filles projetaient des plans sur la soirée, Jenny et Maria se relaxait dans un centre de soins, se faisant manucurer les mains, et les pieds dans des sceaux pleins de poissons qui se jetaient avidement sur leurs peaux mortes. C'était LA nouvelle tendance du moment, et Jenny et Maria s'étaient laissées convaincre par les promesses du centre.

Maria (regardant les poissons) : Ca fait quand même bizarre !

Jenny (gloussant) : Ca me chatouille un peu, mais bon, c'est pas si horrible !

Maria (posant sa tête sur le dossier) : Ouais, ça fait du bien de sortir un peu du château !

Jenny : D'après Elo, vous allez passer une soirée de folie !

Maria : Ouais la dernière fois qu'elle m'a dit ça je me suis retrouvé la quasi-totalité de la soirée à me cacher sous les tables et à voir les gens d'en bas. Je t'assure que ça ne donne pas une vision très… glorieuse de la soirée !

Jenny : Ouais, et moi la dernière fois qu'on m'a dit ça, je me suis fait trompé, alors que je surveillais une Elodie complètement bourrée…

Maria : Ouais… tu gagnes !

Jenny (riant) : C'est sûr, mais bon, je m'en remets peu à peu, et j'ai décidé de ne pas me casser la tête ce week-end.

Maria : Oui, t'as l'air un peu plus décontractée… malgré le fait que t'ai les pieds dans un bassin rempli de poissons dévoreurs !

Jenny : Ben avec Harry… dans la chambre tout à l'heure…

Maria (avec un sourire) : Ah, je vois… et alors, c'était comment ?

Jenny jeta un regard en biais à Maria, mas celle-ci la regardait avec un air curieux et malicieux, et la Malefoy ne put résister. Elle se pencha vers son amie et chuchota, en rougissant légèrement.

Jenny : C'était bien, je ne peux pas comparer avec Blaise, parce que… disons que ce n'est pas le même amour, mais je pensais que ça me ferait bizarre. Je veux dire, Harry était le copain de ma sœur, et maintenant… C'est assez embrouillé dans ma tête, mais là je ne me suis pas posé de question.

Maria (avec un sourire) : C'est super, t'en poses pas, ce weekend, comme dit Elo, il n'y a pas de limite !

Jenny (riant) : Fais gaffe, te laisses pas embarquer dans une partouze !

Maria : Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner, mais il faisait encore bien chaud, et Blaise pouvait voir par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel tous les préparatifs du mariage, qui aurait lieu en pleine aire, plus tard dans la soirée. Il tira sur la poignée, et ouvrit en grand, laissant filtrer un petit vent qui lui rafraîchit le visage. S'accoudant sur le balcon, il plongea lentement dans ses pensées légèrement embrumé par les trois bières prises au bar, et n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

Jessy : Blaise, t'es là ?

Blaise sursauta et se retourna vers la belle blonde qui tenait un énorme sac dans les mains.

Jessy : Je suis contente de te trouver là, je voulais te parler !

Blaise : Ca tombe bien, moi aussi !

Jessy (impatiente) : Oui, mais moi d'abord !

« Toc, toc ».

Jessy réprima un soupir d'exaspération et se tourna vivement vers la porte, l'ouvrant à la volée… sur une Hermione amusée.

Mione : Maria et Elo veulent absolument qu'on les rejoigne pour se préparer ensemble !

Blaise (amusé) : Ah les filles…

Il referma la fenêtre derrière lui, et s'arrêta aux côtés de Jessy.

Blaise : Bon, on en discute tout à l'heure, Jess, moi je vais voir Dray, je pense…

Mione : Désolée si je vous ai interrompu…

Blaise : Non t'inquiètes, y a pas de souci, c'est…

Jessy (explosant) : Non, y a un souci, et on en parle maintenant ! Désolée, Hermione, j'en ai pour deux petites secondes !

Blaise (riant) : Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore la tigresse ?

Jess : J'en peux plus de notre plan, il craint, et j'ai envie de m'amuser ce soir !

Le beau blond resta interdit quelques secondes devant sa « bien –aimée » qu'il aimait tant détester.

Blaise (après quelques secondes) : Désolée Hermione, ça va pas durer longtemps !

Et il referma la porte d'un coup sec laissant la Gryffondor interdite, dans le couloir.

Mione (criant) : Bon, bah, on t'attendra !

Blaise (criant aussi) : Ouais, c'est ça ! (à Jess) Comment ça t'amuser ?

Jessy : Et bien, Elo et Maria…

Mais le Serpentard fila ouvrir à nouveau la fenêtre, la coupant sa tirade. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer dans son mince t-shirt blanc, et se demandait sérieusement comment il allait pouvoir tenir dans son costume dans quelques heures.

Blaise : Quoi, Elo et Maria ? C'est quoi ces grosses conneries ?! Et le plan, alors ?

Jessy : Blaise… Tu crois que ça vaut le coup ?

Blaise s'approcha tellement vite qu'elle eut un mouvement de recul. Lui agrippant les bras, il plongea son regard dans le sien.

Blaise : Oui, bien sûr, un mariage, c'est super pour faire la fête, pour draguer, et t'es sûr de pécho dans la soirée, mais… c'est aussi un évènement super romantique…

Jessy (fronçant les sourcils) : Et alors ? … Quoi, tu veux jouer tes romantiques, c'est ça ?

Blaise : Exactement !

Jessy (perdue) : Je te suis plus du tout là… (un sourire moqueur naissant sur ses lèvres) Tu ne veux pas que je te largue à un mariage, c'est ça ?

Blaise : On n'est pas ensemble Jessy, t'es bien placé pour le savoir ! Et non, ça n'a rien à voir ! Je voulais te parler de Jenny et Harry !

Jessy (soupirant) : Ouais, super, encore une occasion pour qu'ils se rapprochent…

Blaise : Justement ! On peut faire tourner ça à notre avantage ! Il faut qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne s'aiment pas et qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous oublier !

Jessy : Et comment, monsieur-je-sais-tout ?

Blaise : En continuant notre plan justement, et en insistant sur le fait que nous sommes des amants modèles !

Jessy : Et tu crois vraiment que ça va marcher ? Et si tout simplement, on allait leur dire ce qu'on ressent… ?

Blaise : Et leur avouer que c'est nous qui ne pouvons pas nous passer d'eux ? Tu pourrais vraiment ramper devant Potter ?

Jessy se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule et tourna la poignée de la porte en évitant le regard de Blaise.

Jess : Parfois, j'aimerais être moins orgueilleuse, je l'aurais peut être déjà récupéré… (se retournant vers Blaise) mais c'est ok, on continue !

Blaise sourit et s'approcha doucement de la jeune fille pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Blaise : Finalement, on a plus de point commun qu'il n'y parait !

Jessy (fronçant les sourcils) : Crève !

Et elle claqua la porte.

20 heures. Sous un immense chapiteau, les invités se pressaient, tous plus beaux les uns que les autres dans leur tenue classieuse. Les flashs des photographes soigneusement sélectionnés pour l'occasion (Harry aperçut avec horreur Rita Skeeter dans un coin) crépitaient, aveuglant presque la salle sous leur nombre. Le parterre était jonché de rose rouge qui menait au magnifique hôtel en or. Pierre Desrousseaux, l'heureux futur marié (ou pas, proclamait haut er fort Elodie Johnson), attendait là, la posture droite, et le regard fier. Il était magnifique dans son costume noir, mais Hermione ne put s'empêcher de le comparer avec Drago, assis ses côtés, plus beau que jamais. Celui-ci croisa son regard, sourit et se pencha à son oreille.

Dray : Notre mariage sera plus beau que le leur.

Hermione sourit, sentant son cœur fondre et posa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme.

Jenny (s'incrustant) : M'ouais, les promesses, les promesses, pour ce que ça vaut…

Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter et leva la tête pour fixer sa sœur, assise de l'autre côté d'Hermione.

Dray : Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

Etait-il possible que sa sœur sache quelque chose ? Après tout, elles étaient à Serpentard, et il était on ne peut mieux placé pour savoir que ces sœurs pouvait concourir au même titre qu'Elodie, dans la catégorie fouineuse de service.

Jenny : Excuse-moi, je ne devrais pas dire ça, surtout à un mariage.

Elle tourna la tête vers le rang de derrière et sourit en surprenant Harry en train de bailler ostensiblement.

Jenny : Je dis juste qu'il faut profiter, on est peut être trop jeune pour se faire de telles promesses ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, prêt à balancer à sa sœur une réplique cinglante sur les gens qui se mêlait d'histoire qui ne les regardaient pas, mais à cet instant une belle mélodie emplie l'air. De minuscules fées par centaines s'envolèrent en entonnant une musique douce et tout le monde se leva, se tournant pour admirer la future mariée.

Sirius, qui s'était installé avec l'ensemble des professeurs, et entouré de part et d'autre par Haley et Lindsay, siffla d'émerveillement, mais son enthousiasme fut étouffé par les autres cris d'admirations des personnes présentes. Enfin, pas assez pour que Lindsay ne l'entende et ne lui jette un regard noir.

Sirius : Quoi ? Elle est magnifique cette jeune fille !

Lindsay (avouant à contre cœur) : M'ouais…

Sirius : Oh, allez, tu ne vas pas être jalouse d'une gamine de 20 ans ?

Lindsay : Je ne suis pas du tout jalouse, tu m'énerves c'est tout. Et je te connais, toi, les gamines, c'est justement ta spécialité !

Sirius : C'est vrai que quand tu t'y mets tu peux vraiment en devenir une grosse !

James : Et les deux là, taisez-vous, j'arrive plus à admirer tranquillement !

Celestina avait rejoint son mari et se tenait maintenant devant un petit homme en toge, qui inclina légèrement la tête. Les fées cessèrent alors de chanter, et les gens se rassirent sur leur chaise.

Sorcier : Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui réunis pour célébrer une union…

« Hé, psitt ! ».

Elodie sentit un doigt s'enfoncer dans son dos nu, et tourna la tête, surprise. Elle sentit alors le souffle chaud de Théodore sur son cou et un frisson la parcouru.

Elo : Quoi ?

Elle espérait avoir eu l'air la plus indifférente et sèche possible, mais le sourire qui se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme lui prouva le contraire. Ce sourire calculateur… aussitôt, le regard de la jeune blonde se durcit, et elle se força à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Elo (chuchotant) : Quoi, Théodore ?

Théo : Oh, je voulais juste te faire remarquer que tu étais très jolie ce soir, beaucoup plus que la mariée d'ailleurs…

Elo : La ferme, Théodore, pas la peine de te donner du mal, ce soir tu auras tout le choix que tu veux, alors évite de me parler !

Théodore : Eh, tout doux, trésor !

Elo (s'énervant) : Je ne suis pas un trésor !

Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent, mais elle haussa les épaules, et se contenta d'un regard assassin destiné à son ex, qui s'éloigna, s'adossant à son siège, l'air contrarié.

Sorcier : Ces deux âmes prédestinées, se sont aimées dès les premiers instants…

Blaise (pouffant) : A deux ans ?

Jessy (lui foutant un coup de coude) : Chut !

Blaise : Quoi, ne va pas me dire que tu t'intéresse à ces conneries ?

Jessy : Chut, je te dis !

Blaise (avec un sourire) : Et après, c'est moi le romantique !

Sorcier : … à prendre soin de l'autre, à s'inquiéter de lui, à le respecter et à essayer sans cesse de le connaître davantage…

James : Psiit ! T'as vu la belle rousse là, je veux bien essayer de la connaître davantage moi…

Sirius : Laquelle ?

Lindsay : Tu rigoles, c'est de Miss Dipkins que tu parles ! Elle doit avoir 60 ans, mais elle se fait des liftings magiques pour paraître plus jeune…

James : Des quoi ?

Lindsay : Ben, elle s'étire la peau pour paraître plus jeune…

James (fronçant les sourcils) : Oula, j'ai loupé des choses moi, pendant ma longue convalescence…

Rogue : Ca ne m'aurait pas dérangé que tu en loupes un peu plus…

Rogue, que l'on avait assis aux côtés de l'aurore (il espérait de tout cœur que personne ne puisse penser qu'ils formaient un couple pour partager la même chambre), soupirait, les bras croisés, la tête encore plus maussade que d'habitude.

James : Ouh, on dirait qu'on n'est pas content d'être là, hein, le petite Severurus ?

Rogue (sifflant) : Potter…

Vieille Dame : Mais taisez-vous, bande de dégénérés !

James, Sirius et Lindsay échangèrent un regard amusé tandis que le directeur de Poudlard lançait des regards furieux.

Sorcier en toge : Ce sont deux être, devenu un, mais qui cependant reste deux…

James (pouffant) : Pff, c'est exactement ce qu'il a sorti à mon mariage, vous vous souvenez ?

Rogue : Non, et je me passerais très bien des détails, merci !

James (ne l'écoutant pas) : C'était en été, et il a même un peu plut dans la soirée. Mais, ça avait été sensationnel, n'est ce pas Sirius ?

Sirius : Lily était la plus belle des mariés… et elle avait de très jolies demoiselles d'honneurs…

Lindsay s'apprêtait à soupirer d'exaspération quand elle se souvint soudain qu'elle faisait partie des demoiselles d'honneurs.

Lindsay (riant) : Oui, Lily nous avait forcés à mettre ces robes roses, mon dieu…

_Flash back _

_« Lily : Lindsayyyyy !_

_Lindsay ouvrit la porte précipitamment, pour tomber sur sa meilleure amie, presque en larme qui se regardait dans un miroir à pied. Lui lançant un regard désespéré à travers le miroir, elle se retourna et claqua ses bras le long de son corps frêle. _

_Lindsay : Qu'est ce qui se passe Lil' ?_

_Lily : Je suis… lamentable ! Jamais je ne pourrais épouser James, aujourd'hui !_

_Lindsay : Ouais, bon, ça fait déjà trois fois que tu me fais le coup aujourd'hui ma puce, alors qu'est ce qui ne va pas cette fois-ci ?_

_Lily : Je… je n'aime pas ma coiffure !_

_Elle arracha d'un coup sec une épingle qui retenait un travail de longue haleine, laissant ses cheveux se dérouler sur ses épaules, sous le regard horrifié de Lindsay._

_Lindsay : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! _

_Lily s'affala dans une causeuse toute moelleuse et replia ses jambes sur elle, froissant sa robe._

_Lindsay : Lily, tu te maries dans même pas une heure…_

_Lily : M'en fiche, de toutes façons, ça en reviendra au même, je suis horrible… Quand James va me voir…_

_Lindsay (riant) : Arrête Lily ! Depuis quand tu es devenu aussi superficiel ? C'est mon rôle d'habitude, et d'ailleurs tu m'empêches de l'être ! _

_Lindsay (essuyant une larme) : C'est juste que… c'est censé être le plus beau jour de ma vie, non ? Et je stresse à mort…_

_La belle brune s'approcha doucement de son amie, et posa une main sur son épaule, se penchant vers elle avec un air attendrie._

_Lindsay : Ca le sera, je te le promets, cet abruti ne gâchera rien, tout est sous MON contrôle… enfin, à part toi pour l'instant._

_Lily éclata d'un rire nerveux et s'arrêta soudain, passant une main dans ses cheveux. _

_Lily(se levant en hurlant) : Oh non, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais !_

_Lindsay : Ne t'inquiètes pas, tout est sous contrôle !_

_FIN_

Lindsay : Elle voulait tellement que tout soit parfait !

James : Et ça l'a été…

_FLASH BACK _

_Sorcier en toge : Je vous déclare donc unis pour la vie. Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée._

_Des applaudissements retentirent et de la baguette du sorcier jaillit une pluie d'étoile d'argent qui tomba sur Lily et James les enveloppant, alors qu'ils échangeaient un long baiser. Leurs visages plein de bonheur se décollèrent alors, et James contempla son épouse, les yeux rêveurs. Elle avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux tomber en cascade sur ses épaules, naturels, comme il les aimait le plus, et elle était absolument parfaite dans sa longue robe blanche bustier incrusté de perles et d'il ne savait quelles fioritures. _

_Il lui prit la main, et ils se retournèrent vers les invités. _

_Sirius et Lindsay leur souriaient, tout deux heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. _

_James : Bientôt ton tour mon vieux !_

_FIN_

James (rêveur) : C'est dommage que vous ne vous soyez pas marié, ça aurait été drôle de voir Lindsay en marié stressée…

Rogue : On en a bientôt fini avec vos élucubrations, Mr Potter ?

James : Non, M. Rogue, je n'en ai pas bientôt fini ! Ca te dirait pas de te détendre un peu ? Tu sais quoi finalement, ce soir, je te laisse la chambre si tu veux…

Rogue : Et que me vaudrez ce plaisir ?

Sorcier en toge : …Que celui qui s'oppose…

James : Et bien, si tu veux, je t'aide même ! Il faut que tu te tapes quelqu'un, je vois pas d'autre solution pour que tu relâches la pression…

Sorcier en toge (solennellement): …ou se taise à jamais.

Rogue : CA SUFFIT !

Le silence se fit dans la salle pendant que tous les regards convergeaient vers un même point, Rogue.

James : Ah bah bravo, t'as finit par nous faire remarquer !

Rogue (furieux) : Tu…

Sorcier en toge : Oui, monsieur ? Vous avez quelque chose à dire ?

Les deux futurs mariés transperçaient le directeur du regard, pendant que celui-ci semblait plus préoccuper par son insupportable voisin.

Rogue : Non, continuez. Toutes mes excuses pour le dérangement.

Sorcier en toge (toussotant) : Hum, hum… Bien, reprenons…

Elodie et Maria avaient réussi à attirer les deux beaux français dans le grand parc. Dans la fraîcheur du soir, les deux jeunes filles s'amusaient à dialoguer dans la langue de Molière avec aisance pour l'une, et beaucoup moins pour l'autre.

Elo : _J'ai quand même un peu perdu, depuis que je suis en Angleterre *_

Pierre : _Arrête, tu parles encore très bien, y a peut être un accent un peu plus prononcé, mais je te soupçonne de faire exprès…*_

Elo : _Et pourquoi ça ? *_

Pierre (avec un grand sourire) : _Tu sais que ça me fait craquer. *_

Maria fronçait les sourcils en approchant désespérément son oreille, sans succès.

Maria : Elo, t'es pas sympa, tu pourrais me faire la traduction !

Jenny : Eh, les filles, par ici !

Les quatre compères débarquèrent sur une petite place, où Jenny, Harry, Blaise, Jessy, Drago et Hermione étaient tranquillement assis sur une énorme fontaine, une statue de la déesse Aphrodite trônant en son milieu.

Blaise (levant une bouteille de rouge) : Vous inquiétez pas, on a tout ce qu'il faut ici !

Elo : Sale pochtron, t'es déjà complètement fait !

Blaise : Faux, jeune demoiselle ! Harry, prends un verre, fais moi plaisir !

Harry : Ah non, tu ne vas pas me faire le même coup que mon père !

Mais il prit tout de même le verre que lui tendait généreusement son ami, avant de repasser son bras sur les épaules frêles de Jenny. Jessy les observa, alors que tous autour d'elle riaient, chantaient, s'amusaient dans la joie et la bonne humeur des heureux évènements. Jenny avait changé. Elle avait maigri, son visage était plus fin, peut être un peu trop mais elle restait tout de même très belle avec sa coupe au carré. Et elle avait l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux… à moins que ce ne soit un effet de l'alcool. Ces joues étaient plus rouges, son sourire plus vrai, et ses yeux riaient aussi. Jess croisa alors le regard d'Harry, et son cœur manqua un battement. Lui aussi semblait aller mieux, et il était juste à croquer dans sa chemise qu'il avait ouverte. Il lui fit un léger sourire et détourna le regard quand Blaise se tourna vers lui pour le resservir. Elle soupira, les idées embrouillées, et attrapa un verre qu'elle but cul sec. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas envie de se casser la tête.

En parlant de casse-tête, ne serait ce pas Théodore, marchant côte à côte avec une jeune fille ?

Théo : Oh, les mecs, ça va ?

Elo (grognant) : Ca allait jusque là…

Théo : Elo, arrête ton cinéma… (il s'approcha plus près de la jeune fille parcourant les quelques mètres qui les séparait) je sais que tu veux encore de moi…

Elo : Dégage Théodore, c'est finit, c'est finit, et y a une fille qui t'attends…

Théo : Oh, je sais, mais, c'est une française, et elle est bien motivé par un plan à 3… tu connais les françaises, de vraies coquines, n'est ce pas ?

Elo : Je les connais, et visiblement mieux que toi ! Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne m'intéressait pas…

Théo (se rapprochant encore) : Allez…

Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules et remontant son regard, il croisa les yeux de Drago, et d'Harry, ce dernier lui tapotant l'épaule, comme l'invitant à s'éloigner.

Drago : Elle t'a dit non, elle a été très clair, alors tu dégages…

Théodore fit la moue, appela la jeune fille d'un geste de la main, et partit.

Mione : C'est vrai qu'il est assez entêté celui-là…

Les professeurs étaient tous à une même table, contemplant les invités dansaient sur la piste. James avait réussi à approcher une jolie brune qui devait avoir moins de trente ans, et semblait bien parti pour conclure. Rogue regardait sans cesse sa montre retenant des bâillements, et Lindsay était cernée par les couples Narcissa-Lucius, Haley-Sirius.

Narcissa : Oh, j'adore cette chanson… Lucius ?

Lucius : Oh non, je suis trop vieux pour danser, tu sais, mes problèmes de…

Narcissa : De ? Tu n'as même pas 40 ans, faux-jeton ! Et tu n'es pas trop vieux quand il s'agit de se lever aux aurores pour aller faire un footing, ni pour t'amuser avec Lindsay a tyranniser Lena Van de Camp…

Lucius : Ca ne demande pas le même effort…

Narcissa : Si c'est comme ça, je demanderai à James quand il reviendra…

Lucius (se levant) : Aha, si tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'avoir…

Il regarda sa femme d'un air suspicieux, puis tendit la main vers elle.

Lucius : Allez, viens.

Lindsay soupira. Il n'y avait décidément rien de pire qu'un mariage. A son âge, encore célibataire et même endurcie, c'était assez dur de se prendre cette frappante vérité en pleine face : elle n'était toujours pas marié, elle n'avait pas d'enfant –enfin, rectification, elle avait une enfant qu'elle n'avait pas élevé- et elle approchait de la quarantaine. Dur. Lindsay, plongée dans ses pensées, vit vaguement Haley quitter la table et mit quelques secondes à capter la main qui se tendait devant elle. Elle leva la tête. Sirius Black.

Lindsay : Quoi ?

Sirius : On danse ?

Lindsay : Non.

Sirius (amusé) : Pourquoi ?

Lindsay : Et Haley ?

Sirius : Elle est partie voir des amis… allez, c'est ça, ou on reste comme deux sans amis à table !

Lindsay soupira en pensant qu'elle aurait du s'arrêter à trois verres et prit la main de l'aurore qui l'emporta sur la piste qui diffusait une musique douce. Posant sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, elle essaya de ne pas humer son odeur familière qui l'enveloppait tout entière.

Sirius : Tu sais…

Lindsay : Quoi ?

Sirius : Je pensais… c'est vrai qu'on aurait pi se marier tous les deux…

Lindsay : T'es sûr de vraiment vouloir parler de ça maintenant ?

Sirius (avec un sourire) : Non, je voulais juste dire, et je dis certainement ça parce que j'ai bu un coup de trop, mais, t'aurais vraiment été la mariée la plus jolie que j'aurais jamais vue…

Harry (tanguant) : Et là, je la vois, marchant tranquillement vers le saule…

Mione (murmurant à l'oreille de Drago) : Cette fois-ci, il a pas eu besoin de l'aide de son père…

Blaise : Non, non, non, mais t'es vraiment une folle !

Jessy : Je savais pas que c'était un fichu truc vivant qui bougeait et tout !

Maria : J'en avais entendu parlé moi, et pourtant j'étais chez les moldus.

Elo : Et puis, ç ase voit qu'il bouge quand même !

Jessy (se resservant un verre) : Oh, ça va, ça va…

Harry : N'empêche, j'ai couru comme j'ai jamais couru de ma vie, pourtant à cette époque, je pensais encore que je te détestais…

Les regards des deux anciens amants se rencontrèrent. C'était à l'issue de cet accident, qu'ils s'étaient mis ensemble. D'une certaine façon, le fait que le jeune homme avait tout tenté pour lui sauver la vie avait touché le cœur de la Malefoy…

Elo : Et après ? Elle s'est prit une raclée par l'arbre ?

Blaise (prenant Jessy par l'épaule) : Mais pire que ça, elle était dans un état !

Jessy : Je t'emmerde !

Harry : Ouais et…oooh !

Il tangua dangereusement pendant quelques secondes semblant perdre l'équilibre, puis le retrouver enfin. Mais à cet instant, Jenny changea de position et… PLAF ! Harry tomba à la renverse dans l'eau de la fontaine, entraînant la Malefoy dans sa chute.

Jenny : Put…. HARRY !

Pierre (riant) : _TOUS A L'EAU ! *_

Maria (fronçant les sourcils) : Il a dit quoi ?

Elo : Courez les filles !

Mais trop tard, deux secondes après, elle se faisait attraper et plongeait dans l'eau avec Maria. Hermione rit en observant la scène et se tourna vers Drago pour partager son hilarité, avant de se stopper net en croisant le regard coquin de celui-ci.

Mione : Dray ? Non, non…NON !

Blaise (Attrapant la bouteille) : Ouais, leur délire d'être trempé là…

Jessy : Parce que tu crois t'en sortir comme ça ?

Blaise (riant) : Allez, Jess, c'est pas toi qui va me faire…eh !

« SPLAF ». « SPLOUF ».

Les rires fusèrent dans la nuit tandis que la fête continuait un peu plus loin…

Il était quatre heure du matin, et James, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, descendait enfin de l'ascenseur… en compagnie de la jolie brune qu'il avait dragué toute la soirée. Elle s'appelait Jessica, ou Janice, quelque chose comme ça, et elle avait un accent plutôt américain.

Janice : On arrive à ta chambre ? Je suis pressée de voir ce que tu me réserves…

James sourit et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, les mains glissant un peu partout sur son corps. Il attrapa le badge, et le fit passer devant la porte. Il avait tout prévu. Lindsay était allé voir Rogue et ils s'étaient arrangés pour que celui-ci dorme ailleurs. Il allait se souvenir de cette soirée très longtemps.

La porte s'ouvrir à la volée, et il prit dans ses bras la jeune femme, qu'il posa avec brusquerie sur le lit avant de se retourner pour refermer la porte d'un coup de pied. A cet instant, la femme poussa un cri strident qui le fit se retourner, la baguette sortit en un éclair de sa poche, les sens en alerte. La lumière s'alluma, et James s'aperçut avec stupeur qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi seuls qu'il le pensait. Rogue, en chemise de nuit, dans le lit, tenait lui aussi sa baguette braqué entre les deux tourtereaux.

Rogue : Tiens, tiens, tiens, on essaye de ramener de la compagnie…

James : Rogue, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Lindsay ne t'a pas prévenu ?

Rogue : Si, et elle a bien fait…

James (pensant) : Sale… raaah ! (à Rogue) et tu pourrais nous laisser s'il te plait, je te revaudrais ça, vieux, je te promet !

Rogue : Il n'en ait pas question…vieux. Et puis, je crois que tu as sincèrement du refroidir cette femme…

Janice : Oh, vous savez, je suis plutôt surprise, mais ca ne me dérange pas que vous soyez là…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue et James : Sortez s'il vous plait.

Jessy : Ah, mes vêtements me collent, je suis complètement trempé…

Blaise : T'avais pas qu'à me foutre à l'eau !

Jessy : J'étais pas censé tomber avec toi !

Blaise : Et tu crois que tu t'en serais sorti ?

Il alluma la lumière de leur chambre et défit sa chemise, tandis que Jessy galérait avec la fermeture de sa robe.

Jessy : Tu peux m'aider ?

Blaise tituba jusqu'à elle et défit d'un coup la fermeture, faisant glisser la robe sur le corps nu de la jeune femme.

Blaise : Dis donc, tu te la joues sexy…

Jessy se retourna, prête à le frapper, mais il la devança, et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille qui tenta de protester.

Jessy : Eh, qu'est ce que tu fous, tu crois que parce que… ?

Blaise (la coupant) : Chut… si pour une fois, on profitait juste de la situation sans se poser de questions ?

Et il lâcha la jeune fille pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Blaise : Je vais faire couler un bain, mais je vais peut être avoir un peu de mal… tu viens ?

Jessy haussa les épaules et le suivit. Après tout, ils étaient à un mariage, et censé être ensemble…autant en profiter, non ?


	39. Les Aspics

**Les Aspics**

Hermione resserra un peu plus son étreinte sur le corps de son homme. Les matinées câlins alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever, était un des moments les plus agréable à Poudlard pour la jeune femme. Or le temps qu'il restait dans l'enceinte de l'école pour nos septièmes années était très restreint. Les jours filaient à une vitesse hallucinante et l'année avait semblée être plus courte que les précédentes.

Mais ce matin, la préfète en chef voulait oublier sa peur de bientôt quitter sa maison depuis 7 ans. Elle souhaitait simplement rester le plus longtemps possible avec celui qui partageait sa vie depuis maintenant presque un an.

Il faut croire que le jour était mal choisi…

Soudain, la nouvellement blonde sursauta et bondit de son lit.

Hermione : DRAGO ! LEVE TOI !

Une grimace apparue sur le visage du beau gosse

Drago (dans un grognement) : Quoi ?

Hermione : AUJOURD'HUI LES ASPIC ! C'EST LE PREMIER JOUR D'EXAMEM !

Drago : Mais Hermione, le réveil n'a pas encore sonné.

Hermione (en courant vers la salle de bain) : J'ai éteint le réveil depuis un bon moment pour qu'on puisse faire la grasse matinée. Notre examen de sortilège commence dans une demi-heure.

Le jeune homme resta planté quelques minutes avant de réagir. Décidément Hermione lui aura vraiment tout fait cette année, au point de même pratiquement lui faire rater les examens finaux.

Dans un geste assuré, le Malefoy sauta hors du lit et suivi sa petite amie dans la salle de bain avec la ferme intention de commencer cette journée avec un serment pour la jeune femme.

A l'autre bout du château, dans la grande salle, tout le reste du groupe s'était installé à la table des Serpentards. Les sentiments étaient très partagés : d'un côté il y avait ceux qui étaient tétanisé par les épreuves du jour et de l'autre, ceux qui étaient totalement détendus, voir même peut-être trop détendus…

Jenny quant à elle faisait partie de ceux qui totalement paralysés par la peur. Assise devant son bol de café, les yeux perdus dans le vide et sa main agrippant celle d'Harry fermement, elle semblait sur le point de s'évanouir.

Après trois tartines et une dizaine d'éclat de rire avec Blaise et Elodie, Harry réalisa l'état de nervosité dans lequel se trouvait sa petite amie. Dans un geste réconfortant, il l'entoura de ses bras et la rapprocha de lui.

Harry : Tu devrais manger quelque chose, Jen. La matinée va être longue.

Jenny : Je ne peux rien avaler. Je vais être malade et dégueuler sur mon examinateur de sortilège. Ainsi il me mettra la pire note de toute la promotion et l'année prochaine tandis que vous irez tous à fac, moi je resterais toute seule ici, à Poudlard.

Harry : Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un tout petit peu les choses ? Tu es une excellente élève, Jenny. Une des meilleures de notre promotion.

Jenny : On n'est jamais à l'abri du plus grand plantage de sa vie. Et avec le chômage, la précarité…

Harry (attrapant Jenny par les épaules) : Ok, ok ! Calme-toi et regarde-moi ! Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas les épater.

Jenny : Et si ce n'est pas le cas ?

Harry : Pas possible.

De l'autre côté de la table, Blaise et Jessy n'avaient pas perdu une miette de la conversation des nouveaux amoureux. Tous deux avaient du mal à résister à l'envie de se jeter sur Jenny pour la consoler. Mais tous deux savaient qu'ils devaient résister.

Au moment où Harry commençait à serrer la Malefoy dans ses bras, Blaise eut comme un mouvement pour se lever de son banc mais Jessy et ses bons réflexes de poursuiveuse furent plus rapides. Cette dernière attrapa le bras de son prétendu petit ami pour le stopper dans son impulsion.

Le jeune homme lança un regard meurtrier à la jolie blonde. Décidément celle-ci lui gâcherait son existence jusqu'au bout.

Ce fut Elodie qui en prenant la parole évita un drame. (Et cela sans même s'en rendre compte. Qu'est- ce qu'elle est forte notre Elo !)

Elodie : C'est bizarre que Drago et Hermione ne soient toujours pas là quand même…

Maria : Ils ont peut-être décidé de prendre leur petit déjeuné dans leur chambre ?

Elodie (peu convaincu) : Mouais…

Jenny (recommençant à paniquer) : J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas raté leur réveil !

Harry : Mais non ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le genre d'Hermione. Et de Drago non plus…

Jessy : Ce n'est pas non plus leur genre de ne pas nous prévenir qu'ils ne déjeunent pas avec nous, surtout qu'on en a parlé hier qu'on se retrouvait ici. A moins que…

Blaise : Ils s'envoient en l'air !

Toutes les filles lancèrent un regard des plus excédé en direction du blond. Il eut même droit de la part de Jess à un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Une dispute commençait à s'engager entre le faux couple quand un silence se fit ressentir dans la salle. Blaise et Jessy mirent un plus de temps à s'en rendre compte que la plupart des gens dans la salle mais finirent par se taire pour se tourner vers le directeur qui venait de se lever.

Rogue : Chers élèves. Aujourd'hui, comme tout le monde le sait, enfin du moins je l'espère, les épreuves des Aspics commencent pour les septièmes années. Les professeurs de l'école et moi-même sommes d'accord pour affirmer que cette année nous sommes fiers de présenter la meilleure promotion depuis longtemps à cette examen. La réputation de Poudlard n'est plus à faire mais je reste très fière que l'année où je fus à la direction, le niveau eu été si haut. Je profite de ce discours pour vous faire part à tous qu'une décision a été prise pour ma part. Je ne souhaite pas renouveler mon contrat en tant que directeur dans cette école. Poudlard a occupé une grande part de ma vie et restera surement une de mes meilleures expériences. Toutefois les changements qui récemment ont eu lieu et l'intervention toute nouvelle du ministère dans les affaires de l'école, me poussent à penser que ma place n'est plus parmi vous. Je vous remercie de votre attention à tous et je souhaite bonne chance à nos futurs diplômés.

Le silence demeura un certain temps dans la salle. Elèves comme professeurs ne savaient quoi penser de ce discours. Finalement c'est du côté de la table des professeurs que l'agitation repris le plus vite.

Lindsay regarda tour à tour ses collègues mais tous semblaient aussi interloqués qu'elle. Severus qu'en a lui s'était empressé de quitter la salle après son annonce fracassante.

Lindsay : Il n'en a parlé à aucun de vous ?

Lucius : Non et à toi, il ne t'avait rien dit ?

Lindsay : Non plus.

Sirius (toujours là pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie) : Il aurait au moins pu t'en parler à toi Lindsay. Vous avez une fille ensemble quand même …

Narcissa : Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour nous tout ça ? Nous sommes virés ? Si Severus prend sa démission, Lena Van de Camp devient directrice. Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous reprenne dans le corps professoral.

Lindsay : Il aurait quand même pu en discuter avec nous avant. On est une équipe quand même…

Lucius : Il faut croire que notre cher directeur n'a pas un esprit d'équipe très développé.

Hagrid : Ne vous plainiez pas ! Vous êtes tous à la tête de grande fortune, vous allez retomber sur vos pieds. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je n'ai aucun argent de côté, je n'ai même pas de maison, je vis à Poudlard depuis toujours. Je ne peux pas me retrouver au chômage.

Lucius : Oui, puis se retrouver sur le marché de l'emploi alors qu'on est un demi-géant… Il n'a aucune chance de retrouver un travail…. Aïe ! Narcissa ! Pourquoi tu me tapes ?

Narcissa : Le tact, tu connais ?

Le stresse dans les couloirs, je suis sûr que toutes personnes ayant déjà passé un oral me comprend tout à fait. Ce moment où tu es devant la porte, derrière laquelle se trouve l'examinateur, et que tu te rends compte que tu ne connais absolument rien de ton cours (Pourquoi ? Parce qu'au lieu de réviser, tu as préférais passer ta soirée à écrire un nouveau chapitre de Story Poudlard ^^ Oui l'auteur se sent très concernée ).

Hermione Granger se trouvait exactement dans cette situation. Elle, qui ces six dernières années avait été un exemple de sérieux et de responsabilité, avait totalement changé de comportement la dernière année, malheureusement la plus importante.

La cause ? Drago Malefoy ! Depuis que la Griffondor partageait sa vie avec l'apollon, elle avait carrément mis sa scolarité au second plan. Plus rien ne comptait finalement à part le jeune homme. C'est comme-ci, elle s'était mise, elle, et sa personnalité au placard. Adieu la Hermione sérieuse, stressée par l'échec et totalement obsédé par ses révisions. Aujourd'hui, elle était une jeune femme obnubilée par la mode, ses amis et surtout par son petit ami.

La demoiselle qui il y a encore quelques temps était fier d'affirmer qu'elle était une femme indépendante était devenue accro au Malefoy.

Malheureusement, il était un peu tard pour le regretter. Dans à peine une minute, elle entendrait une voix grave et autoritaire lui ordonner de rentrer et lui imposer d'enchaîner les sortilèges les plus compliqués. Et même son statut d'héroïne de guerre ou son vertigineux décoté ne lui viendrait pas en aide.

Soudain la voix tant redouté se fit entendre, et contrairement aux aprioris de la blonde, celle-ci n'était pas strict et angoissante. Une voix de petite fille venait de s'élever. L'examinateur n'avait tout de même pas 5 ans ?

Hermione compris alors en ouvrant la porte. Cette personne à la voix de petite fille était très bien connue de la jeune femme et elle lui faisait amèrement regretter son imaginaire examinateur strict à la voix grave. Face à l'étudiante se trouvait Dolores Ombrage, l'horrible directrice de cinquième année.

Ombrage (avec un petit rire maléfique) : Miss Granger, entrez donc.

Hermione avança lentement même si tout son esprit lui disait de fuir en courant. De toute façon jamais elle n'aurait une note suffisante dans cette matière avec cette furie avec à elle, autant renoncer dès maintenant. Mais la courageuse Griffondor décida de ne pas se démonter et d'affronter la femme qui lui avait gâché l'existence pendant un an.

Hermione : Professeur.

Ombrage : Quelle surprise n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne sommes pas vu. La dernière fois je crois c'est lorsque vous m'avez mené dans un piège et que je me suis faite enlevé par une meute de centaure.

Un trou de souris ! Voilà ce que la studieuse élève cherchait à l'instant même.

Ombrage : Mais bon, les années ont passé et vous aussi en l'occurrence. Du moins, c'est ce dont j'ai eu l'écho….

Hermione : Ah bon ?

Ombrage : Mais oui ! Votre liaison avec Mr Malefoy. J'ai été ravi de l'apprendre et de constater que vous aviez repris le droit chemin. Vous n'avez pas à rougir, jeune fille. Fréquenter un jeune homme de si bonne famille est forcément un plus dans la vie. Bon et si nous commencions cet examen, même si je suis d'ores et déjà persuadée que vous allez le réussir avec brio.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle qui pensait il y a quelques instants que sa relation avec le Malefoy avait ruiné toutes ses chances de réussir ses examens, ne pouvait que constater qu'au contraire cela la sauvé…

Lindsay : Et tu comptais nous en parler quand ?

Face au professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se trouvait le directeur. Celui-ci installé dans sa chaise de bureau ne semblait pas être perturbé par l'hystérie de la jeune femme. Pourtant celle-ci était totalement hors d'elle. Dès qu'elle avait quitté la table où se trouvaient ses collèges, elle s'était précipitée dans le bureau de son ex amant pour lui faire part de sa façon de penser. Et tout le monde savait que quand Lindsay Halliwell s'énervée, les murs de Poudlard tremblaient.

Rogue : Lindsay, calme-toi !

Lindsay : Me calmer ? Tu nous fou à tous un coup de poignard dans le dos et tu voudrais que je me calme ? On est dans du grand n'importe quoi !

Rogue : En effet, ta réaction est du grand n'importe quoi ! De toute façon le ministère nous aurait tous viré l'année prochaine. Tu as entendu Lena Van de Camp ? Ils vont faire du ménage dans le personnel.

Lindsay : Et tu abandonnes ? Comme ça ? Sans te battre ?

Rogue : Nous nous sommes battus toute notre vie, Lindsay. Je n'ai plus envie d'entrer en guerre, même contre le ministère.

Lindsay : Mais Poudlard c'est notre maison. Elle vaut la peine qu'on se batte encore pour elle. Que dirais Dumbledore s'il voyait qu'on abandonne son école.

Rogue : Dumbledore est mort ! Et cette école meurt avec lui.

Lindsay : Et tous les futurs sorciers ? Tu comptes les laisser dans les mains du ministère ?

Rogue : Ce n'est plus mon problème Lindsay.

Lindsay : Tu aurais voulu qu'Hermione apprenne son savoir magique avec des personnes comme Lena Van de Camp ou comme Dolores Ombrage ?

Rogue : Non, bien sûr que non. Mais Hermione quitte cette école, cette année.

Lindsay : Donc ta fille se casse tu laisses tomber les autres élèves. Belle mentalité dis donc.

Rogue : Je ne suis pas un bon saint Maritain ! Je ne suis pas un courageux Griffondor qui se bat pour les autres ! Je ne suis pas l'homme que tu as aimé et que tu aimes toujours d'ailleurs ! Je ne suis pas Sirius Black, Lindsay.

La trentenaire resta figée quelques instants ne sachant quoi répondre au père de sa fille qui venait de lui balancer une vérité à la tronche.

Lindsay : Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Sirius.

Rogue : Laisse-moi rire. Toi, plus amoureuse de Black ? Tu le dévores carrément des yeux ! Et tu hais au plus profond de toi-même ta jeune assistante qui couche avec !

Lindsay : Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

Rogue : Parce qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes de fuir et que tu avoues qu'il n'y a toujours eu que Sirius dans ton cœur. Arrête de t'inventer de folles passions avec d'autres hommes, tu ne les as jamais aimés. Arrête de penser que tu as plus d'impact qu'une autre femme sur moi, parce que nous avons une fille. Nous n'avons jamais été un couple Lindsay. Déjà à l'époque dans notre relation d'un soir, il était question de Sirius. Peut-être que je fuis mes responsabilité envers les élèves de cette école mais toi tu fuis les tiennes envers toi-même.

Lindsay : Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir aimé à en crever et du jour au lendemain perdre cette personne.

Rogue : Tu te trompes encore une fois Lindsay. Je sais ce que c'est. J'ai aimé Lily, bien plus qu'il n'est humain d'aimer. Et elle m'a été arrachée. Tout le monde pense à la souffrance de James ou de Harry mais moi aussi ce jour-là je l'ai perdu. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie et la femme que j'aimais. Et je n'ai jamais pu refaire ma vie.

Lindsay resta estomaqué par cette révélation. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien Severus pouvait encore souffrir de la perte de Lily. Pourtant elle se souvenait encore à quel point Lily et lui tenaient l'un à l'autre lorsqu'ils étaient eux même adolescents.

Oui, Lindsay venait de réaliser à quel point elle était bête et égoïste. Sirius lui avait fait comprendre qu'il souhaitait reprendre leur relation avant qu'Haley n'arrive et elle l'avait rejeté. Malgré cela, elle se plaignait, alors que Sirius était encore bel et bien là. Il était vivant contrairement à Lily et eux avaient la possibilité d'une seconde chance contrairement à Severus et sa meilleure amie.

Blaise venait à peine de terminer sa première épreuve mais ce n'était pas sa réussite qui le préoccupé. Non, le garçon avait tout autre chose en tête. Quelque chose qui le faisait bouillir depuis le petit déjeuné de ce matin. Or tout le monde savait que quand Blaise Zambini était énervé, il fallait mieux ne pas se trouver dans son champ de vision. Mais il se trouvait également que depuis quelques temps, le blond devait partager sa vie avec une bien connue furie et cette dernière n'était pas vraiment du genre à se laisser impressionner par le jeune homme.

Et justement le fameux jeune homme venait d'accélérer son rythme en apercevant Jessy au bout du couloir. Celle-ci assise par terre, seule, dans le couloir, un tas de feuilles dans les mains, en train de jeter un dernier coup d'œil à ses notes, ne semblait pour le moins du monde s'attendre à voir son « amoureux » l'agresser de cette manière.

Blaise : Tu l'as fait exprès, hein ? C'est quoi exactement ton but ? Je pensais que tu voulais récupérer Harry ! Ou alors tu as trouvé plus drôle de me condamner à rester avec toi et me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout ?

La jeune femme qui était visiblement très surprise, pour une fois, ne partit pas au quart de tour et resta interloquée face à la réaction du Zambini.

Jessy : Je ne comprends pas… qu'est qui se passe, Blaise ?

Blaise : Tu ne comprends pas ?! Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de rassurer Jen ?

Jessy : Mais parce que Harry s'en occupé très bien… et on ne devait pas se trahir !

Blaise : Mais tu es idiote où tu le fait exprès ? Harry et Jenny se sont mis en couple ! Ils commencent à avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ! Nous sommes en train de les perdre et peut-être définitivement !

Jessy : Et que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Qu'on les sépare de force ? Tu crois que c'est comme ça qu'on va les récupérer ?

Blaise : J'en peux plus. J'aime Jenny et je ne t'aime pas, Jess. En faites, je te déteste, je te vous une haine considérable. Tu es tout ce que je méprise le plus chez une femme, tu es surfaites et superficielle. Une vraie poupée plastique au caractère de merde !

Les yeux de la jeune femme se baissèrent et elle ne répondit pas. La volcanique Jessy était totalement éteinte. Elle venait d'être touchée en plein cœur. Mais le jeune homme ne s'en aperçue même pas. Il continuait à lui déblatérer ses quatre vérités de la manière la plus haineuse.

Jenny parcourait les couloirs le sourire aux lèvres à la recherche d'Harry pour lui faire part de son excellente prestation lors de l'examen quand elle entendit les hurlements de son ex petit ami. Curieuse, la Malefoy approcha et surpris un Blaise complètement hystérique en train de déblatérer des horreurs sur sa sœur, qui elle semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes.

Alors que la jeune femme s'attendait à s'emplir de joie face à la détresse et à la haine de ces deux personnes qui lui avaient gâché l'existence, elle se surprit à ressentir de l'effroi face à la violence de la situation. Sa sœur d'habitude si forte semblait fragile et dépourvu face au Zambini qui était méconnaissable.

En écoutant seulement son cœur, Jenny bondie pour s'interposer entre le couple avant que Blaise, dans sa mystérieuse folie, en vienne aux mains.

Tel un chat, la blonde se faufila face à Blaise avec la ferme intention de le faire taire.

Jenny : Mais t'es devenu complètement malade ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ! Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher à nouveau de ma sœur parce que je te jure que je casse la gueule ! Ou du moins que je demande à notre frère de te casser la gueule.

Le jeune homme passa du rouge colère au blanc malade. Il venait de réaliser qu'il avait complètement pété un câble et cela devant Jenny. Toutes ses chances de la récupérée s'éloigne un peu plus encore.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il préféra alors se retourner et quitter le couloir à la hâte.

Jen, quant à elle, se retourna vers sa sœur qui était aussi blanche que Blaise il y a quelques instants.

Jenny : Ça va ?

Jessy : Euh… ouais. Je crois. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris mais merci.

Jenny : Aucun mec ne pourra jamais parler comme ça à ma sœur devant moi. Même si celle-ci est une salope.

La Malefoy ne riposta pas. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle aussi se considérée comme la pire des trainée.

Jenny : C'est déjà arrivé qu'il soit aussi violent ?

Jessy : Non…

Jenny : J'espère que tu ne comptes pas te laissé faire …

Jessy : Il a ses raisons…

Jenny : Ses raisons ? Tu rigoles, j'espère ! (attrapant les mains de sa sœur) Aucune raison n'est valable, on ne parle pas de cette manière à une femme. Ça va aller pour ton exam ?

Jessy (serrant un peu plus les mains de sa jumelle) : Oui, maintenant tout ira bien.

Drago attendait son heure de passage à l'examen. Quelques minutes avant, Elodie venait de le quitter pour elle-même se rendre à l'épreuve et il souhaitait profiter de ces instants de calmes pour se vider la tête, mais cela était sans compter sur Serena Van der Woodsen, qui n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et comptait bien obtenir une explication sur l'absence du beau blond dans son lit ces derniers temps.

Le claquement de ses talons signalèrent son arrivé bien avant que la jeune femme ne pénètre dans le champ de vision du Malefoy, pourtant celui-ci décida de ne pas fuir et de cette fois ci assumer ses responsabilités. Après tout soulager sa conscience avant un examen n'était pas forcément l'idée la plus bête.

Serena : Ah ! Justement, je te cherchais depuis quelques temps, mais tu te fais rare du côté des Serpentards.

Drago : J'étais occupé.

Serena : Occupé ? Et tu n'as même pas pris le temps de venir me voir ? Je suis vexé.

Drago : Hermione se doute de quelque chose.

Serena : Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Drago : C'est ma petite amie, Serena. Et je n'ai l'intention de la quitter pour toi. J'ai été clair depuis le début.

Serena : Je sais. Mais je pensais qu'on pourrait encore continuer notre petit jeu.

Drago : Non, je ne crois pas. C'est fini. Dans à peine un mois, j'emménage avec Hermione et je commence une nouvelle vie. Une vie dans laquelle tu n'existeras pas ! Maintenant, je vais être très clair : si pour te venger, il te prenait l'idée d'allé raconter quoi que ce soit sur notre petite aventure à qui que ce soit, je te retrouverais. Et tâche de ne pas oublier qu'avant de devenir le doux petit ami d'Hermione Granger, j'ai été l'héritier de Voldemort. Je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer si tu nuis à mon couple.

La blonde resta de glace face à la menace mais ne prit pas le risque de répondre. Elle regarda une dernière fois le Malefoy et reparti et curieusement son claquement de talon se fit beaucoup moins sensuel et beaucoup plus pressent.

Harry s'était mis à la recherche d'un de ses amis mais tous semblaient avoir totalement disparus de l'école. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants, écoutant autour de lui. S'il y avait bien un moyen de repérer la plupart des membres du groupe s'était par le son. Tous étaient des adeptes des hurlements et des agitations sonores. Mais les couloirs étaient des plus silencieux.

Finalement au bout d'un moment, le survivant finit par tomber sur Hermione qui sortait de son examen avec un grand sourire.

Harry : Comment ça s'est passé ?

Hermione : Curieusement plutôt bien.

Harry : Justement je suis plutôt content de tomber sur toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis de passer prendre Ron et d'aller voir Hagrid ?

La jeune femme afficha un sourire à la fois surprise et enchantée.

Hermione : Comme avant ?

Harry : Comme avant…

« TOC TOC »

Lindsay regarda la porte à laquelle on venait de frapper. Depuis sa discussion agitée avec Rogue, elle avait trouvé refuge dans sa chambre et souhaitait ne plus en sortir avant la fin de l'année. Elle avait honte de son égoïsme, de ses réactions et surtout elle avait honte d'elle-même.

Elle allait se plaindre alors qu'elle avait elle-même rejeté Sirius. Maintenant ce dernier était en couple avec une jeunette contre laquelle elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Elle était plus belle, plus jeune, avait l'avenir devant elle…

Lindsay, elle, avait 35 ans, sa carrière d'aurore était derrière elle et elle était déjà mère d'une jeune femme de presque 18 ans qui la détesté.

« Toc Toc »

Lindsay : Je veux être seule…

Malgré ça, la porte s'ouvrit tout même laissant apparaitre la fameuse source de tous les malheurs de la trentenaire : Sirius Black !

Sirius : Je sais que tu veux être seule… Narcissa me l'a dit !

Lindsay : Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

Sirius : Parce qu'elle m'a aussi dit de venir te voir…

Lindsay : Et ça se dit ma meilleure amie…

Le brun sourie et vint s'assoir sur le lit, sur lequel était installée la jeune femme.

Sirius : Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Lindsay : Je n'ai aucune envie de parler de ça avec toi …

Sirius : Avec qui alors ? Tu ne veux pas en parler avec Narcissa… ni avec moi…

Lindsay : Je ne veux parler à personne.

Sirius : Ok ! On ne parle pas alors. Mais je vais rester ici, assis, à côté de toi.

Lindsay soupira bruyamment mais cela ne découragea pas pour autant le Black qui s'installa un peu plus confortablement dans le lit.

Lindsay : Tu comptes rester longtemps ?

Sirius : Jusqu'à que tu me parles.

Lindsay : Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

Sirius : Parce qu'on est amis… depuis presque 25 ans.

Lindsay (avec un ton d'énervement) : Ouais… on est amis !

Sirius : Tu sais malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer entre nous, Lindsay, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Lindsay : Ah bon ? Pourtant quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me marier il y 18ans et que tu m'as mise à la porte, tu n'étais pas là pour moi. Et quand je suis venue te dire que j'attendais un enfant, tu m'as dit de dégager et tu n'étais toujours pas là… Quand Lily et James sont morts, tu étais à Azkaban. Et pendant la guerre, tu étais mort ! Tu n'as jamais été là Sirius ! Pourquoi il en serait autrement aujourd'hui ?

Sirius : Ouais, tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais été là. Mais ça c'est ta faute, Lindsay. C'est toi qui m'a rejeté et qui n'a pas voulu t'engager avec moi. Je n'ai pas été là parce que je suis incapable d'être seulement un ami pour toi, Lindsay ! Et encore aujourd'hui, je fais des efforts, j'essaye ! La preuve je suis là. Mais je ne peux peut pas être ton ami… parce que je t'aime et je t'ai toujours aimé.

Lindsay : Et Haley dans tout cela ?

Sirius : Un passe-temps.

Lindsay : Je ne suis plus là même femme qu'il y a 20ans…

Sirius : Et moi je ne suis plus le même homme…

Délicatement l'aurore s'approcha de la professeure mais celle-ci le stoppa dans son geste.

Lindsay : Non ! Je veux bien faire les choses cette fois… Il faut d'abord que tu parles à Haley.

Sirius : Ouais, tu as raison…

Elodie n'était pas peu fière de sa prestation devant l'examinateur. Si elle n'obtenait pas un optimal, elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien…

Elle traversa la grande salle à la recherche de Maria, il fallait à tout prix qu'elle raconte à la jeune femme à quel point elle avait bluffé l'assistance avec la perfection de ses sortilèges. Mais lorsqu'elle trouva son amie celle-ci, assise sur un banc, était complétement décomposé.

Elodie : Ça ne va pas ? Tu as foiré un exam' ?

Maria fit simplement un « non » en hochant la tête et tandis à la blonde un magazine : _Poudlard Potins. _

Elodie : C'est quoi ce truc ?

Maria : Tu sais les mini journalistes de Poudlard…

Elodie : Ne me dis pas qu'ils ont sortis un article de toi te décrivant comme une fille facile ?! Si c'est le cas je vais pourrir la non-carrière de ces gnomes !

Maria : Non, j'aurais préféré ce genre d'article. Ils ont plutôt été bien informé en faites… Cet article parle de ma famille et de Ben…

Elodie (devenant subitement blanche) : Quoi ?! Mais comment est-ce possible ? A part le groupe personne n'est au courant de cette histoire… et je ne vois vraiment pas Jenny, Jessy, Blaise, Harry, Drago et Hermione parler à ces paparazzis en couche culotte.

Maria : Il faut croire qu'il a tout de même eu une fuite.

Elodie (s'asseyant aux côtés de son amie) : Tu tiens le choc ?

Maria : Oui, bien sûr. Ils ne disent pas grand-chose en fait à part le fait que j'avais un frère jumeau qui a disparu. Ils parlent même d'une thèse sur les extraterrestres qui seraient venus l'enlever… Mais rien que le fait de voir son prénom écrit dans un journal ça me tue.

Elodie : Je sais ce que tu ressens.

Maria : J'aurais aimé que Ben soit avec nous à Poudlard… Je suis sûr qu'il aurait adoré Hermione et qu'ils seraient devenus très proches.

Elodie : Et Blaise ne l'aurait pas supporté. (Petit rire) Drago et Ben auraient toujours été collés l'un à l'autre.

Maria : Et nous aurions surement été tous à Poudlard dès la première année.

Elodie : Les choses auraient été différentes… et mieux !

Maria : Non, pas forcément. Ben aurait été le meilleur ami de Drago qui n'aurait peut-être jamais sympathisé avec Blaise. Jenny et toi vous seriez surement toujours en compétition pour le cœur de Ben. Drago et Hermione ne se seraient éventuellement jamais mis ensemble. Notre petit groupe n'aurait vraisemblablement jamais vu le jour… Les choses sont tels qu'elles sont Il ne faut rien regretter.

Jessy avait regagné sa chambre après son examen. Jenny l'avait accompagné puis avait décidé d'aller leur chercher un plateau repas dans les cuisines pour qu'elles puissent déjeuner toutes les deux seules.

La jumelle avait à peine quitté la pièce quelques minutes que l'on frappa à la porte. Au lieu de répondre, Jess préféra s'enfoncer un peu plus dans les couvertures. Mais la porte s'entrouvrit et un jeune homme apparue dans l'entrebâillement.

Blaise : Je peux entrer ?

Jessy : Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu as encore deux trois insultes en poches que tu n'as pas eu le temps de me sortir ?

Blaise : Ecoute Jess… A propos de tout à l'heure je suis vraiment désolé.

Jessy : C'est bon, Blaise. Je n'ai pas envie d'en entendre plus. Tu devrais partir avant que Jenny revienne.

Blaise : Non, je veux pourvoir m'excuser. Je suis réellement désolé de ma réaction. Je suis devenu complètement fou mais cette situation qui est insoutenable. Je ne supporte plus de ne pas être avec Jen. Je sais que c'est loin d'être une excuse pour avoir été aussi atroce avec toi mais tu es la seule avec qui je peux réellement parler librement… Je t'en prie reprend moi comme faux petit copain.

Jessy : Jenny me reparle…

Blaise : C'est génial ça… je t'aurais au moins servi à quelque chose.

Jessy : Je n'ai plus tant d'intérêt que ça à jouer au faux couple.

Blaise : Tu ne veux pas retrouver Harry ?

Jessy : Je ne veux plus faire souffrir ma sœur. Et elle semble heureuse avec Harry.

Blaise : C'est notre seule chance de les récupérer Jess …

Jessy : Et si on passait à autre chose nous aussi ?

Blaise : Tu le peux ? Tu peux vraiment oublier Harry ? Parce que moi je ne peux pas oublier ta sœur, tu sais…

La jeune femme fixa, un instant, les yeux remplit de détresse du blond. Il semblait réellement souffrir. Une chose était sûre, il aimait Jenny.

Jessy: Ok, on continue. Mais je te préviens, plus de pétage de plomb. Sinon je laisse tomber définitivement.

Blaise : C'est promis.

Comme pour conclure l'accord, le Zambini déposa un bref baisé sur les lèvres de la Malefoy et se dépêcha de sortir. Néanmoins, pas assez vite puisque qu'il faillit rentrer dans Jen qui revenait avec deux plateaux repas bien garnis.

Blaise : Euh… Désolé.

Et sans se faire prier, il quitta la pièce avant que la jeune femme ne lui écrase son repas en plein visage.

Jenny : Qu'es- ce qu'il faisait là ?

Jessy : Il venait s'excuser…

Jenny : J'espère que tu ne lui as pas pardonné ?!

Jessy : Euh… si !

Jenny : Quoi ?! Mais tu as vu comment il t'a parlé ? Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant ! Tu t'affirmais plus ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Jessy : Les choses ont changés, Jen. Avant j'étais avec Harry et tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'ils sont très différents l'un de l'autre. Je m'adapte….

Jenny : Tu t'adaptes ? En te ramollissant ?

La jeune femme baissa seulement la tête. Mais qu'arrivait-il donc à la sulfureuse Jessy ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron traversaient le parc de Poudlard au pas de course. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas rendu visite à ce cher Hagrid. Il faut dire qu'Harry et Hermione avaient quelques fois bien du mal à le regarder dans les yeux depuis qu'ils partageaient leurs vies avec un Malefoy. Ron, quant à lui, s'était coupé de toutes ses connaissances après son expérience héritier de Voldemort. Voilà donc presque un an que le trio d'or n'avait pas rendu visite au demi-géant qui était pourtant un de leur plus grand soutient depuis 7ans à Poudlard.

Harry repensa à toutes ces fois où ils avaient courus tous les trois à la cabane d'Hagrid pour se plaindre de la famille Malefoy. Maintenant, le survivant ne pouvait plus envisager de ne plus se tourner vers Drago en cas de problèmes et Lucius, au même titre que Sirius, était devenu un des adultes piliers dans sa vie.

Arrivée devant la porte de bois d'Hagrid, Hermione commença à toquer avec insistance avant que le demi-géant ne vienne lui ouvrir. Celui-ci sembla des plus surpris de voir les trois « bientôt diplômés » lui rendre visite.

Une fois installé autour de la table, face à une tasse de thé, un silence pesant s'installa. Personne ne savait vraiment comment engager la conversation. Finalement ce fut Hagrid qui encore une fois détendu l'atmosphère.

Hagrid : Alors, vous avez entendu l'annonce du professeur Rogue, ce matin ?

Hermione : Quelle annonce ?

Harry : Ah oui, c'est vrai. Drago et toi, vous n'étiez pas là ce matin. Ton père a annoncé qu'il ne rempilait pas pour une nouvelle année en tant que directeur.

Hermione : Quoi ? Mais il ne m'a rien dit !

Hagrid : De toute façon, si vous voulez mon avis, Poudlard arrive à sa fin. Maintenant que Dumbledore n'est plus là pour la protéger. Le ministère a l'intention de faire des réformes et notamment au niveau des professeurs. L'année prochaine plus aucun de nous ne sera là.

Ron : Mais que va devenir Poudlard ?

Hermione : Poudlard va former les bons petits soldats du ministère.

Hagrid : Voilà. Si j'étais parent j'enverrais certainement mes enfants dans une autre école.

Harry : Mais aucune école n'a le prestige que Poudlard avait.

Hagrid : C'est sûr. La guerre a beau être finie, nous ne sommes pas encore sorties de toutes les galères…

C'est fou toutes les choses qu'on pouvait entasser dans un appartement en un an. C'est exactement ce que pensait à cette instant Drago Malefoy en remplissant son premier carton. Car en effet, dans quelques semaines à peine, Hermione et lui seraient contraint de quitter ce lieu qui avait vu naitre leur amour. Les livres, vêtements et affaires personnelles devraient bientôt être entassés dans les cartons en route pour le nouvel appartement du jeune couple.

Drago venait à peine de finir d'emballer la première colonne de livre de la bibliothèque, quand sa chère et tendre rentra de sa petite escapade chez le demi-géant. Celle-ci dont le visage était illuminée par la joie de cette après-midi avec ses amis perdit tout bonheur en apercevant la pièce envahit de cartons.

Hermione : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est tout ça ?

Drago : J'emballe nos affaires et ce sont des cartons de déménagement.

Hermione : Déjà ?

Drago : Oui, déjà, chérie. Je te rappel que dans quelques semaines, on aménage dans notre nouvel appartement.

Hermione : Mais… on ne peut pas quitter les lieux comme ça ! C'est notre maison ici.

Drago : Non, en faites cette pièce est la salle commune des préfets en chef de Poudlard. Or dans peu de temps nous ne serons plus les préfets en chefs. Deux élèves vont recevoir les insignes de préfet en chef et nous ne serons plus que deux noms qui s'ajouteront au registre des anciens préfets.

Hermione : Cette année était tellement géniale, je n'ai aucune envie qu'elle se termine.

Drago : On n'a pas le choix. Nous devons avancer nous aussi. Et puis c'était ton rêve d'aller à la fac !

Hermione : Oui, mais je n'avais jamais imaginé que ce serait si dur de quitter Poudlard. On a vécu tellement de choses ici. C'est grâce à cet appartement que nous sommes ensemble aujourd'hui. Et si ce lieu était l'équilibre de notre couple ?

Drago : Tu te rends compte à quel point tes dires sont ridicules ?! Notre couple va bien au-delà d'un simple appart' …

Hermione : On en pourra en être sûr que quand on aura survécu à cette épreuve.

Drago : Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises un peu ? On s'est attaché à ces lieux, certes, mais bientôt on aura un véritable chez, un appartement bien indépendant. Et cette fois, on y vivra ensemble parce qu'on l'aura choisi et non parce que nous y sommes obligé. C'est une nouvelle perspective d'avenir qui s'ouvre à nous…

Hermione : Mais l'avenir me fait peur… Et si on ne pouvait pas être plus heureux que nous le sommes aujourd'hui ?

Drago : Chérie, tu es une héroïne de guerre et tu as peur de quitter ton école ?

Hermione : Tu crois que notre couple survivra à autant de changement ?

Drago : Il a déjà traversé pas mal d'épreuve non ? Il y a encore deux ans, nous deux s'était quelque chose d'inenvisageable. On a brisé tous les tabous… et tu m'as même fais devenir pote avec Potter. Comme quoi, tout est possible !

Hermione (le sourire aux lèvres) : J'ai échoué avec Ron…

Drago : Il ne faut pas non plus trop m'en demander. Je reste un Malefoy, je ne fais pas dans le social.

Tout le monde semblait préoccupé par ses examen et personne ne semblait penser à la fin qui était proche. Harry, lui, pensait à tous ces moments magiques qu'il avait vécu dans ce château. Poudlard avait été sa première maison. Lui, le petit orphelin mal aimé, avait trouvé dans cette école, un refuge, des amis, une famille tout simplement. Même s'il avait la chance d'avoir retrouvé son père et son parrain depuis peu, le survivant avait ne pouvait plus envisager sa vie sans Hermione, Jenny, Elodie, Maria, Blaise, Drago et même Jessy. Bientôt, ensemble, ils prendraient le chemin vers la faculté. Il était bien loin le petit garçon aux lunettes cassées qui dormait dans un placard sous un escalier. Il était bien loin, le petit homme aux cheveux en bataille qui craignait de ne pas savoir lancer de sortilèges. Maintenant, il était un jeune homme épanouis qui versait une petite larme en pensant à la fin d'une épopée et au début d'une nouvelle vie.

Ces songes avaient menés le jeune Potter devant les gargouilles qui gardaient la porte du bureau du directeur. Sa main se posa sur une des bêtes de pierre qui, pour le brun, représentaient bien plus qu'une simple statue. Ses gargouilles étaient comme les gardiennes d'un directeur perdu, Dumbledore. L'élu ne pouvait pas faire un dernier tour des lieux sans rendre un dernier hommage au plus grand des directeurs.

Blaise : Elle t'a fait quoi cette pauvre statue pour que tu t'accroches à ses oreilles de cette manière ?

Harry (sursautant) : Je… je… en faites je… Je n'ai aucune explication qui ne soit pas ridicule.

Blaise : Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Harry : Ça va mieux avec Jess ?

Blaise : Ne me dis pas que ma crise a déjà fait le tour du château ?

Harry : Si… Tu vas surement faire la Une de _Poudlard Potins _demain. Alors officiellement redevenu célibataire ?

Blaise : Non. On vient de se remettre ensemble.

Harry : Quand est-ce que vous comptez arrêter ce petit jeu ? Plus personne n'y crois.

Blaise : Si, ta copine y croit. Et puis Jenny commence à peine à adresser à nouveau la parole à Jess.

Harry : Possible, mais vous n'allez pas pouvoir toute votre vie jouer au faux couple. Surtout que vous ne pouvez pas vous supporter. Un de vous deux risques de tuer l'autre à force.

Blaise : Je sais. Mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de semaine maintenant. Les vacances d'été arrivent. Peu de couples résistent aux vacances d'été… En tout cas, le nôtre n'y résistera pas…

Harry : Ok, si tout est clair entre vous pas de soucis. Mais évite de la faire souffrir. Sous ces aires d grande garce, Jess reste très fragile.

Blaise : Je croyais que tu étais avec Jen, maintenant ?

Harry : Je suis avec Jen, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour Jess. On ne peut pas effacer des mois de relation comme ça…

Blaise : Je sais…

Voilà déjà 17 ans que James était séparé de Lily et pourtant la souffrance était toujours aussi présente. Comment pouvait-on réellement faire le deuil de la femme de sa vie ? Il avait bien essayé d'oublier la douleur avec une nouvelle idylle pour Lena Van De Camp. En vain ! Lily restait bien présente dans son esprit.

Sa main serra un peu plus la photo qu'il tenait tout en prenant toutes les précautions pour ne pas l'abimer. Les photos de Lily se faisait rare, toutes avaient disparu en même temps que leur maison, il restait peu de chose de la jeune femme. Heureusement, il restait Harry. Harry et ses yeux magnifiquement vert, ceux de sa mère.

Plus le temps passait et plus James se persuadait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais retrouver le bonheur dans les bras d'une femme. Avant son mariage, le Potter avait eu de nombreuses conquêtes mais jamais de réelles histoires d'amour. Lily avait été la seule. Il en était tombé amoureux dès le premier regard. Pourtant tous les séparé. Il était arrogeant, nombriliste, semeur de trouble… Elle était calme, réfléchit et sérieuse. Mais les âmes sœurs n'étaient pas toujours identiques. Ils en étaient la preuve.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le Potter eu juste le temps d'essuyer ses larmes avant que son meilleur ami ne lui saute dessus.

Sirius : Ca a toujours été Lindsay, personne ne le voyait mais en faites…

James : Merci de frapper ! Et si ! Tout le monde le voyait sauf vous ! Qu'est ce qui vient de se passer pour que tu ais cette révélation ?

Sirius : Lindsay et moi avons décidé de recommencer.

James : Et Haley ?

Sirius : Ouais justement… C'est le problème. Il faut que je trouve un moyen pour rompre avec elle sans passer pour un connard… Donc j'ai pensé à mon meilleur pote de toujours…

James : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens mal !

Sirius : Tu vas draguer Haley et quand elle aura succombé à ton charme, je rentre dans la pièce. Et alors là, ce n'est pas moi qui la largue pour une autre femme et qui passe pour un con mais elle qui me trompe avec mon meilleur ami et qui est une pétasse !

James : Tu as déjà tout prévu ?

Sirius : Ouais ! Mon idée est géniale !

James : Et qu'est ce qui se passe si elle ne tombe pas sous mon charme ?

Sirius leva les yeux vers le haut comme pour chercher une réponse tombant du ciel.

Sirius : Je n'avais pas vraiment pensé à ça …

James : Mouais ! De toute façon, elle est pourrie ton idée. Haley a bien vu qu'entre Lindsay et toi, il y avait bien plus qu'une ancienne histoire de cul. Elle est pas dupe, la gamine. Elle a tout fait pour éloigner Lindsay du secteur depuis son arrivée. Dès le début de votre histoire, elle savait ce qui lui tomberait sur le nez dans peu de temps.

Sirius : Bon alors je vais devoir me débrouiller…

James : Je crois bien…

Sirius : Et sinon qu'est-ce que tu faisais avant que je rentre ?

James : Je… je pensais à Lily.

Sirius : J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas. Tu veux en parler ?

James : Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. Elle me manque mais ce n'est un secret pour personne. Et puis je viens de réaliser que mon adoration pour Lena n'était que …

Sirius : Une belle connerie ?

James : Quelque chose comme ça …

Sirius : Lena n'était pas la bonne, c'est sûr … Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne trouveras jamais la bonne.

James : Je l'avais trouvé Sirius !

Sirius : Oh la monogamie quelle horreur ! J'ose espérer que dans la vie, un homme peut avoir plusieurs âmes sœurs !

James : Tu dis ça alors que tu viens de te remettre avec ton amour de jeunesse ?

Sirius : (avec humour) Mais je compte bien parler de la polygamie à Lindsay !

James : Je suis sûr qu'elle va apprécier !

La plupart des professeurs de l'école venaient de se réunir. Lucius, Narcissa, James, Sirius, Lindsay, Remus et Hagrid avaient tous étaient surpris d'être convoquer par le directeur qui prendrait bientôt la fuite et les laisserait seul pour lutter contre le ministère mais tous étaient venus. Réunis dans le bureau de l'ancien directeur que fut Dumbledore, comme un dernier hommage à celui-ci avant de partir et d'abandonner son école bien aimé, les professeurs étaient assis autour d'une table mais personne n'avait encore ouvert la bouche. Autant dire un miracle, vu l'assistance…

Finalement, Rogue se leva et après avoir regardé un à un ses collègues prit la parole.

Rogue : J'ai eu une petite conversation avec Lindsay tout à l'heure. Elle m'a fait part de ses impressions suite à mon annonce de départ, impressions que je pense que vous tous partagez. J'ai bien réfléchie et vous avez raison. Je suis lâche. J'abandonne les élèves, je les laisse entre les mains du ministère et nous savons tous que cela est loin d'être une bonne chose. Dumbledore ne serait pas fière du chemin que prend son école. Mais j'ai beau avoir retourné le problème mille fois dans ma tête, je ne trouve pas de solution pour sauver Poudlard. Par contre une autre idée m'ait venu, mais je vous préviens, c'est un projet complètement fou que je n'arriverais pas à construire sans chacun de vous.

Le directeur fit une pause comme pour faire monter la tension et la curiosité de son auditoire.

Lindsay : Bah vas-y ! Parle ! Ne nous laisse pas en pleine attente comme ça…

Rogue : Je veux fonder une nouvelle école !

Lucius : Quoi ?!

Sirius : Comment ça fonder une école ? Une école autre que Poudlard ?

Rogue : Une école privée de magie indépendante du ministère. Ensemble on peut créer cette nouvelle école, vous êtes tous d'excellent professeurs et tous les parents censés préféreront mettre leurs enfants dans notre école plutôt que dans celle perverti par le ministère.

Lindsay : C'est une excellente idée !

Narcissa : Et tu comptes la faire où cette école ?

Rogue : J'ai déjà trouvé un château non loin de Londres (sortant une photo d'un château complètement délabré). Bon je sais, vu comme ça, ça semble pas terrible mais c'est assez grand pour accueillir les élèves et avec quelques travaux cela peut devenir parfait. Faire cette école nous prendra certainement quelques années mais c'est mieux que de laisser le ministère gagner, non ?

La journée touchait à sa fin. Le stresse retombait pour beaucoup même si le répit était de courte durée. Tous devaient déjà se replonger dans les bouquins afin de réussir au mieux les examens. Pourtant nos sorciers préférés s'accordaient une pause, au lieu de, comme tous leurs autres camarades, se lancer à nouveau dans les révisions. Il faut dire que chacun des membres du groupe disposait d'un certain avantage dans ses examens : tous étaient des excellents élèves au destin prometteur.

Installé dans le fond du parc à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil, la petite équipe discutait tranquillement et se remémorait les moments qu'ils avaient vécus dans ce château. Certes, l'aventure à Poudlard avait été de courte durée pour la plupart d'entre eux. Jessy, Jenny, Elodie et Maria n'avaient vécu qu'une seule année dans l'école de magie mais cette année avait été la plus intense de leur vie.

Drago, Harry, Hermione et Blaise, eux, étaient en quelque sorte les anciens. Pour eux, Poudlard représentait l'apprentissage la magie, des centaines de premières fois, mes moments de bonheur intense mais aussi des moments d'extrême tristesse, la guerre, des pertes terribles et enfin pour tous Poudlard représentait l'amour et l'amitié.

Tous se lançaient dans une nouvelle aventure. Bientôt le destin leur ouvrirait ses portes. Ces sorciers pas comme les autres, vont changer le monde, car leur chemin est loin de se terminer et les épreuves sont loin d'être toutes franchies.

Poudlard touche à sa fin mais l'aventure continue.


End file.
